


Take Me Out Of This Club

by islandahgase



Category: GOT7
Genre: A lot of plot twist, Alpha Jackson, Alpha Jaebum, Alpha Yugyeom, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bad Jokes, Beta Youngjae, Blowjobs cuz below jobs are important, Daddy Kink, Dancer Bambam, Dancer Jinyoung, Dancer Mark, Death, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Don't try these at home, Drunken Flirting, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Fucking, I forgot the most important tags !!!, I'm Going to Hell, Idky i made him whiny but he just is, Im gonna stop adding tags, Imprinting, Insecurity, Jaebutt is an awesome wingman, Knotting, Knotting elsewhere, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meet me in hell with your ahgabong, Omega BamBam, Omega Jinyoung, Omega Mark, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Plot Twists, Positions you never thought existed, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rutting, Secrets, Sex Toys, Smut, Soulmates, Swearing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Traveling, True Mates, Violence, Weird Plot Shit, Whiny Mark, Youngjae owns burlesque club Whiskers, Yugyeom has somewhat of a master/servant kink, Yugyeom is lowkey into Bam but too much of a chicken to just come right out and say it, a/b/o dynamics, homophonic titles, it's adventure time kids, minor bondage, rose meanings, sex sex sex and more sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 104
Words: 186,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandahgase/pseuds/islandahgase
Summary: Jackson imprints on Mark, but their first meeting doesn't go so well. Mark imprints on Jackson, but he's kind of an asshole . They'll find out how strong imprinting is.Or :The one ridiculous story where Mark has a lot of secrets . Jackson wants to uncover them . Jinyoung is a protective friend . Jaebum is in love with Jinyoung who can't be his mate . Bambam and Yugyeom are fucking amazing together but ridiculously kinky af . Youngjae is the best badass boss and friend anyone could ever ask for , and JYP is the big bad wolf trying to blow their house down . This pack is smart tho . They live in penthouses , mansions and ancestral homes that won't budge an inch even in a hurricane . Buckle up ! It's a wild ride ! No one told Mimzi to write this shit but she did anyways .Or :The porn train that no one asked for but Mimzi wrote anyway ¯\_(⊙_ʖ⊙)_/¯Or :The one story filled with impossible plot twists and coincidences that nobody asked for but Mimzi wrote anyway ¯\_(⊙_ʖ⊙)_/¯Basically no one asked for it but Mimzi is fucking rebel with too much time on her fucking hands and now has a 9.9/10 chance of ending up in hell for writing Ψ(｀◇´)Ψ AND SHE REGRETS NOTHING !





	1. Trifecta

**Author's Note:**

> My first A/B/O dynamics fic . Let's see how this goes . I'm on a speed way to hell and enjoying the ride .

_Trifecta_

  
There are three things in life that Jackson needed to survive: sex, money, and control. Presenting as an alpha at 15 was just the cherry on top. It had taken his parents by surprise, but they were never the less pleased after having been informed that their chances of being gifted with an alpha pup was slim to none.

After presenting, Jackson was put on the fast track to learning what it meant to be an alpha. Everything there was to know was neatly trained, branded and instilled into him in three years, whereas other more anticipated alphas were taught at a much more tender age. Like a sponge, he soaked up the knowledge. The hunger for success pushing him to rise above the ranks, until his name alone triggered fear. His appearance capable of silencing even the noisiest of rooms.

At 20, Jackson opened the first branch of Wang Trading Enterprise, and by the time he reached 24, the company had branches in every Asian country. By the age of 26, he was the richest man in the Pacific Rim.

The only alpha that seemed to openly challenge Jackson was Im Jaebum, an alpha as well and owner of Im House. The two became fast friends, and by default, Jaebum's childhood friend, Kim Yugyeom joined their tiny circle of friendship. The young heir soon resumed his father's work as a hotel and shopping mall mogul. The trio then came to be known as the Trifecta. Three-sided, beautiful, and single alphas. Their ruthless business dealings were what the elite gossiped about over a bottle from their most expensive beverages. 

No one dared whispered his name in malice. No one dared to cross him. No one dared to deny him anything and that's why he was now able to stand silently staring out at the city of Seoul below him from his penthouse bedroom window, sipping a glass of Goût de Diamants. A glass of the luscious champagne always did the trick to get his restlessness to ease a bit enough for him to close his eyes and rest, but not tonight. It seemed to only intensify with each sip.

Sighing, he downed the rest of the champagne, and made his way back to the kitchen to refill the glass. Settling with scotch instead, neat, he poured himself a glass. The amber-colored liquid glinted devilishly back at him as if mockingly chastising him on his choice.  _It won't do the trick tonight_ , it seemed to say. Just as he was making his way back to the window, a ding sounded throughout the apartment, followed by voices he would recognize even in the dark.

 _Jaebum and... Yugyeom. What now?_ he thinks turning on his heels to meet them. Eyeing them suspiciously, he closed the distance tentatively to shake their hands and pull them in for a brief embrace. "What's going on? What brings you here from your dungeons?"

"We're here to relieve your boredom and stress," Yugyeom states with a mock bow, like a butler before throwing his head back in laughter at his own antics.

Scoffing, Jackson smirks at his antics. "And how, pray tell?"

"We're going out," Jaebum quips nonchalantly, glancing briefly down at the simple, yet expensive Rolex adorning his slim wrist. "Like as soon as you can get your ass into something more... presentable." Waving his hand to span Jackson's frame, clad simply in sweats.

"Don't hate, man. I'm fucking hot."

"Yeah, Right. Okay. We'll be in the living room waiting for your ass to get into something decent and for you to hide your cockiness in the closet where your sexuality once was," came the deadpanned reply from Jaebum before he dragged Yugyeom towards the living room.

"I never said I wanted to go though," Jackson growled back at the man.

"You've got no choice, bro. Either you come or we bring the party here. I much rather prefer going out to a place the press won't find us so easily, or even suspect we'd be at."

Nodding, Jackson turns back to the kitchen to pour the other two a glass, all the while turning over the plan to go out in his mind. _Oh hell! Why the fuck not,_  he thought finally conceding.

"Fine!" he says, walking back into the living room, passing a glass to Yugyeom before turning to the oldest one amongst them to hand him one as well. "On one condition though..." making eye contact with Jaebum.

"What?" Jaebum eyed him through narrow slits, suspiciously, but curiosity lurking in his dark brown eyes.

"No talk of finding mates tonight."

"Deal! None of us are mentally stable enough to settle anyways," Yugyeom interjects without a second thought, smirking.

Never breaking eye contact with Jaebum, Jackson extends his hand to Jaebum for the other to shake on it. After a moment of contemplation, Jaebum reached out to grasp his hand firmly. "Hopefully we don't have to talk about it after tonight too," he says simply, eyes glint with mirth and mysterious, raising his glass in salut.


	2. Scents And Scents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is ignoring all his senses.

_Scents And Sense_

Mark can't remember the last time the club was this packed, but he should've known better. Tonight was one of the few occasions he let Jinyoung persuade him into giving a show. Most of the alphas he recognized as frequent visitors of Whiskers were already nursing their third glasses, eyes darting around the room, no doubt trying to catch a glimpse of him before his performance.

Turning away from the curtain, Mark closed his eyes and took a deep breathe to calm his nerves. _Fuck! Breathe, Mark! You've done this more than a hand full of times._ After a few deep breathes, he gave up, opening his eyes to see Bambam eyeing him suspiciously.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, just nerves. It's been a while since I've danced, ya' know. I think I'm gonna use the restroom real quick. Try to calm myself."

"Don't take too long. You need to be on stage in fifteen."

Mumbling a reply, Mark stumbled his way towards the VIP section of Whiskers.  _The restrooms there are always cleaner,_  he thought to himself.He locks himself in the last stall until his racing heart calms down, only then does he exit and braces himself against the marble counter. He studies himself in the mirror. Grey eyes stare back at him almost unrecognizable, even though he knew they were just his own. The makeup around his eyes making him seem sensual. Thin frame clad in black. His strawberry blonde hair swept to the side to reveal his narrow flawless face.

 _You're just the omega all the guys out there fantasize about fucking when their mates are not in heat. Your job is to make them let them fantasize, but not to engage in said fantasies,_ Mark chastised. _There's nothing to be afraid of. You can do this._

Turning away from the mirror, he took a deep determined breathe only to be surprised by the aroma that filled his nostrils.  _Jasmines, lavender and... neroli?_ The scent seemed to be getting stronger, but oddly instead of getting nervous again, his body seemed to relax. The scent bringing his heart to completely calm down, but his mind screamed at him to find the owner of the scent.

Mark swallowing audibly, choosing to ignoring the scent, but just as he pulled the door open, he collided into something hard, but soft under silk. Realizing he had bumped into someone, Mark brought his arms in front of him to push at the other before he felt himself being spun around. A pair of arms encircling him, effectively caging him before he landed on the person's chest. A loud thud, a huff and a grunt filled his ears, and he didn't realize somewhere between he had closed his eyes tightly.

"You can get off me now," an amused, deep voice filled his ears. 

Eyes flying open, Mark looked up at the person, gasping in indignation, never realized that before he had landed he had shit his eyes tight and stopped breathing. Suddenly, the aroma he had smelled early, filled his entire being. Huge chocolate brown eyes stared back at him with amusement that matched the earlier statement. The alpha beneath him had an arm behind his head, cradling it as he took in Mark. 

 _Mate,_ his mind screamed at him. Scrambling to stand, Mark pushed off the stranger's chest and bowed. Mumbling apologies and appreciation as the stranger stood up as well, Mark made quick work of stiffly bowing once more before practically running out the door.

Blindly jogging, he made his way back to his dressing room, locking the door behind him. His mind screaming to turn back around and look for the stranger. The image of the stranger's change in expression when he was addressed as "alpha" seared in his mind. _But he is an alpha. Why did his expression change? Was it wrong to address him as such? Aish, meolla!,_ he thought, shaking himself of the odd feelings.

Suddenly, he started to feel like his skin was being licked by flames. Heat pricking at him. The pulling in his groin starting to ache. _No, I can't be in heat. It's too early. I promised Jinyoung this performance, and I'll be damned if I have to do this another night!_ With determination, Mark pushed off the door to do one last check on his appearance. His eyes looked much more sensual due to his oncoming heat. His hair a nice tousle, making him look as if he had just rolled out of bed. Satisfied, he walked out of the dressing room.

"Ah, Hyung, there you are! I've been looking all over for- Oh, no, no, no, Hyung! You can't go out there like this."

"What are you talking about? Of course I can and I damn well will," Mark hissed through clenched teeth at the younger.

"Every alpha in this building will go wild."

"Good! If I'm lucky I can throw them in the direction of your ratchet ass!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look hey it's Mark and Bambam!


	3. Rutting and Rotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you get an alpha to watch an omega he just imprinted on dance ?

_Rutting and Rotting_

  
Jackson had never felt this alive in a while. The strawberry blonde omega he collided with had sparked a dangerous fire, deep within him. The weight of his body perfect on his. The smell of pears and spring washed over him as he stared at the man clutching at his shirt front, eyes clenched shut adorably. The deep pooling of pure, unadulterated want in his dick deepened when the omega called him "alpha."

Never in life had the title affected him like that. The word had slipped easily from perfect pink, bow tie-shaped lips as if it were the most natural thing. The desire to kiss the word out of those lips again awoke the hybrid in him.

Dazed, he made his way back to the table easily. The sea of people parting upon recognizing who he was. As he sat in the booth Jaebum had lead them to upon entering the joint, the older man started to closely study him.

"You alright there?"

"Fuck off, jackass!" Jackson knew that if he so much as said 'omega' the older would prod him into finding a mate and thus breaching their earlier agreement.

"Hey, Jack... ass, I'm just asking 'cause you look like you just saw the most amazing piece of ass."

"Like I said, fuck off."

"Hey guys, shut up! They're starting the show. Fuck, I would give up a part of my company just to go bambam in that omega," Yugyeom laughs, pistoning his hips off the seat in a fucking motion, hands holding an imaginary hip.

"Where the fuck did we find him again?" Jaebum asks Jackson, gesturing at Yugyeom.

Laughing, Jackson averted his eyes away from his two friends, and instead, turned his attention to the stage. A lanky man dressed in leather pants, a matching see-through shirt and heels came out on stage and placed a single black wooden chair on the platform, front and centered, the back facing the crowd of hungry alphas.

"Hey that's him! Fuck! I call shotgun on him. I can only imagine how far up in the air his legs will go when I fuck into him," Jackson heard Yugyeom say. 

A long barre was dragged out to stand just in front of the long curtains that sealed off the crowd from backstage. The lights then turned dim before a song started playing and three figures in cloaks came out on stage. The lights then brightened slightly to shine on the three figures and when the music started pumping, the three figures peaked their left hand out the front of their black cloaks only to slowly tease the cloak off their right shoulder in perfect synchronicity.

Jackson could only focus on two things at the moment. The strong smell of pears and spring that seemed almost as strong as when he had inhaled it earlier, and the slender fingers of the figure in the center. He had seen those hands somewhere before, he was sure of it. It wasn't until the figure combed said hand through its hair pulling the hood off that he realized it was the omega he had barreled into on his way into the VIP bathroom. The sensual look he gave the crowd made him want to pull the omega off the stage, but the way he moved his hips in time with the music enchanted him into silence.

 _Just watch as your mate allures every alpha in the room, Jackson,_ his mind screamed at him. _Mate? Unbe-fucking-lievable! I tell these two idiots not to speak of finding a mate for tonight, and here you are claiming that this exotic dancing omega is your mate. Wonderful, Jackson. Just fucking wonderful!_

Jackson watched the omega closely as he moved towards the chair to spin it on one of its legs before deftly stopping it, just to straddle it. Not sitting in it, he hovered over the seat canting his hips as though he were riding someone unseen, and for once Jackson wished he was the one sitting on _that_ chair, staring up at the omega as he throws his head back in a silent scream.

As if sensing him, the omega makes eye contact with him and the room starts to feel empty around him. Heat rising from deep within his chest. The smell of pears and spring getting stronger and stronger as the music continues to beat loudly in his ears.

The omega turns to the barre and swings a leg over it and throws himself backwards, balancing on one foot as the other holds him in place. He keeps eye contact with him until he swings his head in a windmill motion until he's upright again. He snaps his head back to face the crowd, but his eyes focuses on Jackson's again. The hunger in the omega's lust blown eyes was almost palpable to Jackson. The juncture of his neck seemed to beckon Jackson to bite into it and mark him as his own. _Claim him!_

Sweat starts to bead on his forehead, heat seemed to radiate from his body and he starts to feel that familiar tug in his groin the more the omega danced. _Rut!_

"Fuck. I need to get out of here, Jaebum," groaning, Jackson pulls out of the booth to stand, but the pain becomes too blinding, and he falters.

Immediately, Jaebum reaches out to brace him by the forearm. "You're in rut."

"Damn it! Don't you think I know that?"

"Why didn't you say you were due for one before we left your penthouse??"

"Because I just went through one last month," Jackson growled back.

"So..." Jaebum stared back at him in desbelief before realization set in. "I've heard of it happening, but never actually seen someone go through it."

Nodding, Jackson confirmed his fear. "Forced rut."

Just as the words crossed his lips, a blood curdling cry pierced through the music. The sharp smell of pears and spring filled the air. Jackson turned to see that the strawberry blonde omega on the stage was now on his knees, slender hands clutching at his shirt in an attempt to tear the fabric off. The pained expression on his beautiful face made Jackson want to gather him in his arms and console him. The need to protect the omega blinding him from reason.

Before anyone could react, Jackson twisted his arm out of Jaebum's grasp and ran towards the stage. His mind narrowing in on one thing alone: protecting the omega at all cost. His rut temporarily forgotten as adrenaline coursed through him.

Several men around the stage were already reacting to the smell and were crouched back ready to spring on the omega, but Jackson is quick. He pulls the omega up to lean against his back as he turns to the rest of the crowd to growl menacingly. Out of the corner of his eyes, he catches a glimpse of Jaebum standing closely behind him. Yugyeom making his way on the stage as well. A soft gasp of air makes his grip tighten around the omega's waist.

A beta in a black suit then steps onto the stage from behind them, and grasps the omega by the arm. "Come on, Hyung. We gotta get you out of here," he says, gently.

"Get him out of here. I can't stand the smell of him," Jackson snapped at the beta, shoving the omega into the beta's awaiting arms.

The omega glares up at him, coldly. "I didn't ask for your help, Alpha!" snapping at him.

"Go before the place goes crazy!" Jackson thundered, looking directly at him.

The omega continued to glare at him for a fraction of second before panic seem to set in, and he scrambles towards the back of the stage with the help of the other two dancers and the beta. A minute later, when the four men disappeared, several alphas by the stage pounced at them. Jackson, Jaebum and Yugyeom take one last look at each other before their eyes start to glow red.

 _Let the games begin. Rut be damned!_ is the last conscious thought Jackson makes before he lets his wolf consume him.


	4. Hits and Heats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when an omega goes into an early heat after imprinting ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been getting really good feedback and since I've already started on chapter 7 (yes I am way ahead) and I was feeling really happy today , I decided to proofread this chapter real quick and give y'all an update . I hope y'all enjoy it . See y'all tomorrow :)

* * *

_Hits And Heats_

  
Mark has never felt this hot in his life. His skin seemed to be on fire. His strawberry blonde hair was matted with sweat and cling to his forehead. The see through shirt was now soaked and clinging to his searing skin. The tight leather pants felt sticky against his ass, thighs and calves. Slick soaked through his skimpy underwear and running down his thighs.

The glimpse he had caught of himself in a random mirror in the hallways of Whiskers, proved him right on his appearance. His grey eyes were a hardened, stony silver and wild with hunger.

It had been a struggle to get out of Whiskers, but thankfully Youngjae, his beta boss always parked his car near the back exit of the club, so Bambam and Jinyoung were able to get him out safely that way. The ride to his apartment was whole other story. His cock was so hard and the tight confines of the leather pants rubbed against it painfully.

The first wave of his heat was intense. The pain unbearable that he pulled his zipper open not caring about the beta in the front seat. His orgasm was blindingly intense, but he was coherent enough to finish off in a tissue in record time before Youngjae pulled up to his apartment building.

After tucking his cock back in his pants and zipping up, Mark exited Youngjae's car, throwing a quick thanks before running into his apartment building. The single flight of stairs to his apartment never felt as hard to climb before as it did then. The constant running of the leather pants against his dick stung. The second waves began to creep up his frame from the brush of his cock against the material. Shivers racked up his body as he stripped on his way to his room. The intensity of sensations sweeping through him were enough for him to fall to his knees. The collection of sex toys he kept in his bedside drawer only a few feet away, so he mustered all his strength to crawl the rest of the way.

As he made a grab for the bottle of lube and his favorite pink dildo, another wave of hit him. Squeezing his eyes shut, Mark abandoned caution. Thankfully the dildo had a suction cup underneath. He slammed the toy on the wooden floorboard. Pulling himself up on his knees, he steadies the toy at his entrance, and sits down on the dildo with a punishing force. The stretch is painful, but delicious. A relieved sigh slips passed his lips. He gives himself a minute to adjust before he starts to rock his hips. The slide of the dildo on his slick walls were indescribable, but the need for more drove him to bounce harder on the toy.

_Need more? Should've taken that alpha! Now we'll suffer from your stupidity._

"Shut up! I don't need him," Mark said out loud. To prove his point, he reached for his cock. The first stroke burned. Too determined to be beat by his own wolf, Mark continued to stroke himself with one hand. The other hand reached for the bottle of lube, and with an upwards stroke, he used a nail to flick at the cap. He squeezed the contents with carelessness at his base and with each downward stroke, he collected more. The brush of the dildo against his prostate at a certain angle made Mark cry out loud. He was so close and yet the hunger for more was still ever-present.

Suddenly, an image of the blonde alpha flashed before him, and Mark remembered the feeling of his hard chest against his hand. His voice filled his ears. Mark imagined the alpha's lips stretched around his cock. Before long, Mark started to imagine it was the alpha's cock buried deep inside him, and with a precise jab at his prostate, he came hard all over his hand and the floorboards, moaning, "Alpha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Marknae . I'm so sorry . I promise you will get that D soon . LOL
> 
> DAY6 is having their fanmeeting in Austin tomorrow and my AhgaEomma left FL to meet a fellow Ahgase there *crying* I'm so jealous . I would've gone but I have so much on my plate rn . 
> 
> Eomma if you read this enjoy your time there and send me a lot of pictures !!!!


	5. Brawls and Brows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum and Jinyoung don't really get along (-_-')

_Brawls and Brows_

  
"Damn it, you bastard," Jaebum sneered at Jackson, holding a handkerchief to dab at his bloodied lip. "When I said 'we're going out,' I meant for drinks, not to start a fucking bar brawl. I hope that omega was worth it. He better be your goddamn mate!"

"First of all, it's a club, not a bar. Second, you're still handsome, broken lip and all," Jackson motions at his face, panting. "Third, might I remind you of our agreement on excluding mates from our conversations? Now, please get me the fuck out of here before I start fucking into the first hole I find."

With the adrenaline not coursing through his veins, Jackson was feeling the onset of his rut again. There's only one thing left to do: check on the omega. Jackson took a deep breath. _The scent is gone._  Frantically, Jackson made his way backstage.

Arching an eyebrow at his friend, Jaebum followed after Jackson. The look of panic plain on his chiseled features. "Yeah! What now?" hurrying after the other Alpha as he retreated backstage.

"The omega. He's gone. I can't catch his scent," Jackson briefly threw over his shoulder at Jaebum, before flinging a door open.

"He's gone," came the response from a dressing room door at the end of the hall by the club's back door. "What's he to you?"

The three alphas turned to the man leaning against at the door frame, eyebrows cocked at the trio. _An omega. A rather insolent one at that._  Jackson stalked over to him. "Where is he?" Jackson growled at him.

"I don't think you're in any condition to be concern about him at the moment, _alpha_ ," the raven-haired beta challenged. "You shouldn't be back here anyways. I suggest you leave before I call security."

Although the omega openly challenged him, his scent reeked of underlying fear, and peaches. Jaebum stared at the omega in amazement and admiration, impressed by the stoic mask he hid behind. "Do you know who we are?" he asked cockily.

"Yes and no."

It was Jaebum's turn to arch and eyebrow at the omega. "Yes and no?" Jaebum questioned, willing him to continue.

"Yes, you're the three alphas that helped my friend escape, and I thank you for that, but no, I don't know _who_  you are. Nor do I care at the moment. Mark is none of your concern anymore. Earlier, you were an ally I was willing to depend on, but right now you're just three alphas. One of whom is in rut, and the other two burly enough to hold down an omega in heat while the one in rut can fuck into him," the omega expressed, nonchalantly, mask never faltering.

Jaebum, Jackson and Yugyeom glared at the omega, sputtering. Jaebum reached for the omega's shirt front and slammed him against the wall behind him. "How about I just fuck into you instead?" His eyes raking over the omega, hungrily. His heart starting to pound furiously. Heat and fear radiated off the omega intoxicatingly, but his expression never changes. He remains stoic even as noses a path up the curve of his neck.  _Vanilla and ylang ylang._ "I could even claim you after if you're good enough."

"Hyung, who are you talking-" The third lanky omega from the performance came running out the door. "Yeah! Let him go!" He shoved at Jaebum's back.

Yugyeom's eyes widened before he interjected, blushing. "Hyung, let him go. We're not gonna get the answers we need, if you threaten them."

Suddenly, Jackson's sank down to his knees. The pain in his groin becoming sharper and more persistent. "Fuck it! I need to get out of here," Jackson moaned painfully. "I know his name now. That's all I need."

Jaebum released his hold on the omega. As soon as the man landed on his feet, he glares up at Jaebum. "Why is his name so important to you? Do you want him to pay you back for helping him?"

"No! I imprinted on him! He's my mate," Jackson thundered at the omega. Frustration clearly readable on his face.

Everyone stood rooted to the floor, shocked by the admission. The insolent omega was the first to break the silence.

"Imprinted? Any alpha can claim that they've imprinted on Mark. Mate?" he scoffed, "You're not his mate. I would know if he was mated."

"I'm suffering a forced rut because of your friend. I think he imprinted on me as well when we bumped into each other, and that's why he's suffering a heat as well."

"Bumped into each other? Where?" The lanky omega asked.

"In the bathroom. Earlier this evening," his breathes now becoming more and more shortened. "Jaebum, get me out of here."

Jaebum snaps out of his revelry and walks over to Jackson. He pulls the other alpha to his feet. Looking at the older of the two omegas, he freezes him with an icy glare. "We're not done," and with that he walks his friend to the back door. Yugyeom blushingly smiles at the youngest omega before rushing to pull the door open for his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think will happen ? How do you think they'll meet again ?
> 
> Leave a comment to help me improve :)


	6. Beau in the Bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A calm before the storm.

Beau in the Bow

  
It's been two weeks since his early heat and it had lasted two excruciatingly weeks. Luckily, Youngjae was a beta and had stopped by his apartment on occasion to feed him through it. Mark had been adamant about Bambam and Jinyoung staying away to avoid passing his heat unto them.

His heats had never last that long or been that painful. Youngjae had again insisted on him taking suppressants, but the risk to him outweighed the benefits. _I'm alive. I lived through it and that is that,_  Mark thought to himself, adjusting the red bow around his neck before running his hand over his white dress shirt. "Good. No stray lint. No creases. You clean up nicely, Markie. I'm ready. Hurry up, bitches!" Throwing the last two sentences over his shoulder.

"Uh-uh, Hyung! Sit your ass down in that stool. Your hair is a mess and you need a little something to make those beautiful grey eyes pop," Bambam exclaims before pushing him into said stool. His apartment was the closest to the event venue and Whiskers, so they had all decided it would only make sense to close up Whiskers for the night and attend the SEMICON together as a group.

"No, Bams! Not tonight," Mark tries to protest, but he knows better. Bambam is nothing if not a fashionista.

"Hyung, I'm not taking 'no' for an answer. Tonight is one of the biggest events in Seoul. SEMICON is our best shot at finding an investor who will keep Whiskers open. Youngjae is depending on us to woe investors in," he stops combing Mark's hair for a minute to meet the older omega's eyes in the mirror. "I know you don't like calling attention to yourself, and don't really care for socializing, but it's also the only way for us to live the way we do. Our only other option is to-" he stops mid-sentence to shiver.

"Yes, I know," Mark looks down sadly. "Find a mate," he finishes Bambam's sentence, bitterly.

A scoff from the door breaks the silence. "Enough of all this sadness! It's breaking my heart," Jinyoung says, from the adjoining bathroom door, holding a hand over his heart as if trying to hold it together.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're an asshole?" Mark questions the younger omega, rhetorically.

"No, but if someone every does, I'll let you know, after I've broken their face in," Jinyoung replies in a deadpanned tone, before walking out the bedroom.

Mark and Bambam's eyes met again in the mirror before breaking into laughter. Mood once again lightened, Bambam turned Mark in the stool to start on his makeup. After a few light brushes and dabbing, Bambam tells Mark to take a look at himself in the mirror again. The image he's greeted with is not one he expects and a blush starts to form on his thin face. The light red on his lids made the grey of his look larger and harder, contrasting with his pale skin beautifully making him look almost mysterious. The pink of his lips even seemed to pop out more. It matched his strawberry blonde hair perfectly. He looked fearless. He *felt* fearless.

Standing up, he smoothed out his red pants before reaching to grab the matching jacket off the back of a chair he had slung it over earlier. "Alright! Now, I'm ready. Let's go!"

Laughing, Bambam clapped a hand to his shoulder. "Impatient to get the night over with, aren't we, Hyung?"

"Fuck yeah! I'm wishing it was over right now."

"Mark-hyung, Youngjae wants to speak to you before we leave," Jinyoung says poking his head back into the room. "He's in the kitchen."

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," Mark answers before turning to the other omega. "Hey, Bams..." Mark starts.

Bambam hums in response glancing sideways at the older, questioningly, perfect brow arched, but never stopping his hands from putting away his brushes.

"About those alphas that helped me that night in Whiskers..."

Bambam freezes. His hands start to visibly shake. He and Jinyoung had decided to keep what had transpired between the alphas and themselves after Mark was taken to his apartment that night. The fear of losing Mark scared the younger two omegas. "What about them?" he looks up at Mark again after composing his features.

"Did you ever get their names? I would like to thank them for their help," the reaction did not go unnoticed by Mark, but knowing Bambam, Mark knew he wouldn't be able to get answers. Eventually, he would cave and tell Mark, so Mark chose to ignore it.

"We already thanked them for you, Hyung. They were just glad you got out of Whiskers that night safely," Bambam told him, simply.

"I figured you guys would, but I would like to thank them personally. It's only polite. They are alphas," Mark rolls his eyes at the word. He's never been too fond of alphas. Most of the alphas he had come across in his life either wanted to claim him or fuck him into next the millennia.

"I'm sorry, Hyung. I never even got their names," Bambam tells him sadly, schooling his features to conceal that his words weren't a complete lie. He only heard one of their names: Jaebum. Technically speaking, it was overheard, not given, and if Bambam was really being honest with himself, he wouldn't let Mark get within a mile of the man. The image of him holding Jinyoung against the wall, a foot into the air by his shirt front was enough to make Bambam shiver. The hunger he had seen glowing in the alphas eyes at it swept over Jinyoung did not go unseen.

 _Mark can never know. Especially that he's imprinted on the blonde one,_ Bambam thought to himself, watching Mark's retreating form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where getting somewhere now .... #soon ;)
> 
> If you have any questions , tweet me @islandahgase . I almost always reply immediately . Almost XD


	7. The Ode That Was Owed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to SEMICON 2018

_The Ode That Was Owed_

  
Jackson found events like these tedious, to say the least. SEMICON was supposed to be an event to introduce the newest electronics, instead he was standing in the middle of an open floor drinking a glass of expensive champagne in a much more expensive suit.

He didn't have to move from this particular spot. The Seoulites seemed to just flock over to him naturally, smoothly. All of them looking for something from him; be it gossip, ideas, opinions, business.

 _Business. It all boiled down to business. Business be damned!_  Jackson thought to himself, jaw clenched tightly. "How much longer do I have to stay here?" he turned to his assistant.

The beta flinched at his sneer. "Sir, you have to give the opening speech in an hour."

"An hour? Why the fuck am I here early then?"

"Sir, you specifically asked me to clear your schedule early, so you can meet Alpha Im and Alpha Kim."

"Do I have anything schedule for after this?" It had been two weeks since the incident in the club, and the omega still lingered at the back of his mind. His soft grey eyes and strawberry blonde hair never far from his mind. The sweet scent of pears and spring was addictive.

It's about time he made his claim on the omega. Sometime during his rut, he had sworn to track the omega down. Unfortunately, all the agents he had placed on a search for information on the omega had come back to him with minimal information. His search in every Korean family registry had been fruitless as well. No Korean family had a "Mark" in it. His only conclusion was that this omega was indeed exotic. Rare. Foreign.

Shaking his head, his beta assistant affirmed his question. "No, sir. The rest of the evening is yours to do as you please."

"Good. Go home to your pack." This gave him the opportunity to slip pass all these robots and go back to Whiskers. If he remembered correctly, it isn't too far from Starfield Coex Mall.

"Thank you, sir."

With a wave of his hand, he watched the beta scramble towards the exit, but just as he was turning back to join Jaebum and Yugyeom again, a flash of strawberry blonde hair caught his eyes. Excitement spiked through him. Closing his eyes and inhaling deeply, he took in the sweet scent of pears and spring. It was faint now, but still recognizable.

_Maybe I don't have to go so far tonight._

"What's a pretty boy like you doing in place like this?" Jackson says, opening his eyes, smirking. His face falls when he's greeted by Jaebum's sardonic expression.

"Me? A pretty boy? Thanks, Jacks! I didn't know you thought of me that way," the deadpanned reply slips easily from Jaebum's lips. "I hate to break it to you, but I'm interested in omegas not alphas."

"Not you, asshole! The omega. He's here," Jackson attempts to stand on tipped toes to look over Jaebum's mass of hair for the omega, but just like in the club, he was gone again. Jackson flares his nostrils wide to scent out the omega.

"So is his little friend," inhaling deeply. He would know that smell anywhere.  _Vanilla and the sharp smell of ylang ylang. That pretty omega is here too. I wonder what else those pretty lips can do other than argue a point._

Yugyeom starts rocking on his heels, excitement making him antsy. "They're all here."

  
Much to Jaebum's protest, the three eventually agreed to a plan on cornering an omega each. They divided the venue and each were to canvass a third of it, and meet in their original spot. Starfield Coex Mall was huge, but between three young healthy alphas, they knew the omegas had no chance of escape.

Jackson was determined to meet his mate and Jaebum was more than glad to help. Years of teasing the man to settle and find a mate was finally paying off. He had watched his friend , who was once lively, slowly shrink into himself over the years from loneliness and boredom. He can only hope that this omega was all the trouble they've been encountering.

Walking around the maze of booths, Jaebum spotted the omega immediately. His strawberry blonde hair glinting against the bright lights. He was smiling up at an alpha and seemed to be genuinely interested at what the other man was saying, but even from where Jaebum stood he knew that the omega was bored. The smile never reaching his eyes, which were now mesmerizing.

The night in Whiskers now a slightly blurred memory, Jaebum had not seen anything particularly interesting about the omega, but now he can see the appeal. The omega was... pretty. His smile even bored was alluring. His pretty pink lips were... fuckable. His skin was a beautiful milky white that Jaebum can imagined turned a flushed pink when driven mad with desire. His long legs were made to want a man to wrap them around his waist as he fucked into him. _I_   _can definitely see the appeal._

As he slowly approached the pair, Jaebum recognized the other alpha as the sleaze he had kicked out of his office the year before. The man was a known philanderer. Before he could reach the omega though, the beta from the club injected himself into their conversation. "Mark-hyung, can I speak to you in private, please?"

"Yeah, of course, Youngjae," the omega replied. "Excuse me." With a bow at the alpha, the beta practically pulled the omega away from the alpha.

Jaebum slowly followed closely behind. Although he knew he was supposed to make himself known to the omega to reunite him with Jackson, Jaebum couldn't help, but feel wary of the omega. He followed the two out the venue and up escalator to the second floor to the public library section of the mall. He knew he looked odd standing in a public library in an expensive suit, but Jaebum couldn't care less.

Soon enough the pair sat in empty chairs designated for people who came in with personal laptops, so Jaebum walked passed them and pretended to be looking at random books on the shelf. Pulling one out at random, he opened his ears to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"-But, hyung, I already told you. I don't care if the club shuts down. As long as the three of you are safe, I don't care about anything else. I can't lose any of you to some crazy alpha who will only hurt you."

"Youngjae-ah, you're not gonna lose me. I was just talking to him. Our goal tonight is to find an investor, right?"

 _An investor? Three of you? Can the beta mean the three omegas?_ A pause, and Jaebum can only assume the answer was given silently.

"Okay. We'll find one. Stop worrying, Jae. Leave it to us. The three of us can't afford to have the club shut down. Now, can we go back?"

All the light bulbs in Jaebum's mind started to flick on one at a time. "If you're looking for an investor, I'd be more than glad to help," turning to the two. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but you have a club you need to keep open?" He walked over to the beta and omega, with an out-stretched hand. "Hi, my name is Im Jaebum, CEO of Im House. Hey, I know you from somewhere! Have we met before?" He directs the question at the omega.

The omega squints at him, before realization dawns on him. "Mark Tuan," he stands from his chair and reaches to shake Jaebum's hand. "And yes, I do believe we've indirectly met before. You helped me escape from the club I work at about a month ago. I was the omega that suffered a heat mid-performance. I do believe I owe you my appreciation." A blush dusted his cheeks adorably.

Jaebum couldn't help, but feel a fondness for the omega. "Oh, please, don't thank me. Honestly, I was just helping a friend out."

"A friend?"

"Yes, you might remember him too. The blonde one."

"You mean the asshole that practically said I stank after pulling me off the dance floor? I'd much rather thank you," the omega huffed, indignantly, rolling his eyes heavenward.

Jaebum threw his head back in laughter. "Oh, Jackson's gonna love this."

"Jackson?"

"Yeah, my friend," Jaebum stated simply. "He's here too, if you want to thank him instead. Well, he's downstairs actually at the SEMICON. I just got bored and decided to see if they had this book," waving the book for emphasis.

"Um, I'm not so sure he'd want to see me again after what happened."

"Nonsense! I'm sure he'd want to know you're okay after what happened that night. He's... a very thorough man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen next ?


	8. The Guessed Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A really short chapter but finally they meet face to face again . 
> 
> The next one will be a little longer .

_The Guessed_ _Guest_

  
Mark couldn't help but feel nervous at the prospect of meeting the blonde alpha again, but it was only polite to thank him personally. After much internal debate, he let Jaebum persuade him into meeting the alpha and the three walked back to the venue. Youngjae and Jaebum delved into a conversation about the club. Mark half listened to the conversation, until he tuned them out completely and fell into step behind them instead, losing himself in his thoughts.

His mind was scrambling. Although he had told Bambam it was the polite thing to do to personally thank the alpha, he couldn't help, but feel insulted by the alpha's remark about his scent in the club that night. The undeniable attraction he had felt towards the alpha before his performance waned in comparison to the animosity in his voice when he ordered Youngjae to get him out of the club.

Soon, the scent of jasmine, lavender, and neroli filled his lungs, and the nervousness he felt spiked slightly and his heart began to galloped, thundering loudly in his ears. The pair in front of him came to a stop.

"Mark-hyung, are you okay?" Someone holds him by the elbow. Startled, he turns to meet Jinyoung's dark brown eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Jinyoung turns on a butterscotch-haired alpha. "Yeah! You said he wasn't feeling well!"

"It was the only way I could get you to come with me," the alpha replied, nonchalantly snickered.

"Whatever," Jinyoung says with a wave of his hand. "I'm just glad he's okay. I was wondering how you met Yugyeo-," the rest of his sentence dies in his throat when he lays eyes on Jaebum. "Mark-hyung, we need to leave."

"What? Why?" Confused, Mark turns to eye Jinyoung as the other starts to tug him frantically by the crook of his elbow.

Frustrated, Jinyoung raked a hand through shiny black locks, fixing an icy glare at Jaebum. "You didn't want to be here to begin with anyways. Let's skip out," he says, turning his gaze to look into Mark's eyes.

Youngjae eyed the older, suspiciously. "Hyung are you okay?" Moving towards Jinyoung, he reached out to grasp the omega by the shoulder.

"What are they doing here?" Jinyoung nodded his head at the alphas standing side by side now.

"They're two of three largest benefactors of SEMICON," Bambam interjected flatly from behind Jinyoung. "Jackson-ssi here is the third," he says, turning slightly to show the alpha behind him.

Mark turns and lets his eyes fall on the alpha. A soft gasp falls from his lips as the scent of jasmines, lavender, and neroli wraps around him warmly. The alpha's gaze pins him to the ground he's standing on. His instinct scream at him to submit to his mate. Suddenly Mark starts to feel nauseated. His senses on overload, the alpha's close proximity becomes too overwhelming that he starts to sway on his feet.

"Whoa," is the last thing he hears before a pair of arms encircles his waist and he surrenders himself to darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger LOL careful there don't fall over . We're just getting to the good part ;)


	9. Savor the Saver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than the last ones I've posted . 
> 
> Mark wakes up in Whiskers .... dum dum dum ....

_Savor The Saver_

  
"We got it from here. Thank you for your help. We'll take care of him," he hears Jinyoung sharp tone pierces through the darkness.

"He's waking up! Mark-hyung, are you okay?" Bambam's slender fingers grip his shoulders before gently shaking him. Moaning, Mark opens his eyes to take in his surroundings, and tries to sit up, but Bambam holds him down on the leather couch. "No, hyung! Just stay put."

"I'm okay," Mark moans, but try as he might, the younger only applies more pressure to press him further into the leather. The smell of beer, fog juice and sweat filled his nostrils and he knew they were in the back room of Whiskers.

"Stop fighting him and stay put," although the command was spoken softly, it was hard for Mark to ignore the command in it. The authority in it makes him flinch inwardly and his wolf cowers. An tense silence fills the room.

Turning his face to the voice at the end of the couch, Mark gasped at the blonde alpha. "I knew I was sexy as fuck but don't swoon on me again."

Anger filled Mark at amazing speed. "I never said you were handsome and you sure as hell didn't make me _swoon_!" He snapped at the blonde.

The blonde laughed unabashed. "Good 'cause we'll never get anywhere if you swoon every time you see me." Although the statement was meant to be teasing, it only seemed to thicken the tension in the room.

"Jackson, can you please not?" A jet black alpha said from the door. An amused smirk gracing his lips. "Don't scare the omega off before you even get a chance to know him. I'll be in the beta's office when you're done here."

"Right," a distant look sweeps over the alpha's face before he composes himself again, and Mark can't help, but wonder why. "Can everyone give us a moment in private? Mark and I have a few things to discuss."

"The hell you can! Over my dead body!" Jinyoung chooses that moment to interject. Stalking over to take a stance by the couch, effectively making his presence know again.

The alpha snarls at Jinyoung sharply and the tension in the room now becomes almost incurable. Mark looks the alpha deep in his eyes before reaching to take Jinyoung's hand that dangles close to him like a wrecking ball ready to swing at the alpha. "Jinyoungie, it's okay. I'll be okay. Can you just step out for a minute? I'll shout if anything, okay?"

Jinyoung stares at him in amazement. "Hyung, I don't-," but Mark cuts him off with a squeeze to his hand, eyebrows drawn close together in a deep frown, and a stern shake of his head. Silently communicating to the other that he would be fine. With a sigh, the younger ushered Bambam out the room before glancing over his shoulder at Mark for a final affirmation, which he brief gave with a nod of his head.

Mark turned to "Jackson" with a curious expression, "I believe I owe you my thanks...," he started, but the alpha waved it off.

"I was only doing what I thought was right in the moment."

"Right?"

"Yes, right." The alpha began to pace, and Mark can practically feel the anxiety emanating from the blonde.

The scent of jasmines and lavender becoming stronger, and Mark starts to feel nauseous again. "Can you please stop pacing? You're making my head throb."

"I'm sorry. Being around you makes me feel uneasy."

"Does my scent bother you that much?" Mark snapped at him, sitting up slowly.

"What?? No!" The alpha paused to stare at him in confused, bewilderment. "Why would you think I'm bothered by your scent?"

"I remember you saying, quite distinctly too, that you couldn't stand the way I smell," Mark hissed through grit teeth.

It took a second for the alpha before enlightenment dawned on his face, then he slapped a hand to his forehead and began to laugh. The sound high pitched, carefree, and resembling a hyena. Tiny wrinkles formed around his eyes and his cheeks lifted ever so slightly, transforming him from a formidable alpha to a handsome young man in just a second. A thousand butterflies took flight in Mark chest in that moment, but he couldn't help but wonder what was so funny about what he said.

So he chose to ignore the sensation. "What's so funny?"

"I... I don't know how to say this, so I'll won't beat around the bush. Mark," the alpha walked over to the couch, so Mark pulled in his legs to hug them close. The alpha took a seat beside him, before reaching out to take his hands, all the while looking Mark in the eyes. "I was in a forced rut."

"Why would you come to a burlesque club while in a forced rut??" Mark blinked at the the other, fixing him with a stare that conveyed his bewilderment at the alpha's sheer stupidity. "That by far is the stupidest excuse I have ever heard in my life!" The deadpanned look the alpha gave him though made the laughter in his throat die almost as fast as it had came up. "Oh my goodness, it's not an excuse! You _were_ in a forced rut! I'm so sorry..."

"You should be sorry, Mark," the alpha whispered. The drop in the alpha's already deep voice made the butterflies in his chest flutter their wings more erratically. His heartbeat steadily coming to a gallop. The alpha raises his hand to cup his cheek, a small smile forming on his lips.

 _Kiss him!_ His mind screamed at him, instead Mark pulled his hands out of Jackson's and slowly inched away from him.

The pained expression that swept over the others face, pierced Mark in the heart like thousand needles on a pin cushion, but he held strong. "Why should I be sorry?"

"Mark, I don't know how to explain this to you, but you've imprinted on me. I was in a forced rut because you triggered it. The moment I bumped into you in that bathroom, my mind has been screaming at me to claim you," the distress in Jackson's voice made Mark's heart ache, but he couldn't help but feel wary.

A million question were running through his mind in that moment. _Imprinted? I triggered his rut? How? This doesn't make any sense. Imprinting isn't something that happens anymore._

He doesn't realize that his eyes are darting around frantically until Jackson reaches up to his face to lift it gently by cupping his chin between two fingers.

"Mark, please don't run away from me. Give me a chance. Please, be my mate. Let me be your alpha. Let me be the one that protects you," and with that Jackson leaned in and pressed his lips against Mark's.

It's soft and gentle, but hungry, and Mark feels himself rapidly succumbing to it. It's intoxicating. The scent of the alpha fills every parts of him with every gasp of air he takes. It's so addicting that he has to grab onto Jackson's jacket flaps to steady himself, and when he feels the alpha softly nibble at his lower lip, seeking entrance, Mark welcomes him willingly. When Jackson runs his tongue across the sharp edges of his teeth, he gasps. The sensation sends a surge of need straight to cock. His heart begins to pounded even more loudly in his ears.

Without breaking the kiss, the alpha lifted him off the couch and into his lap. Mark straddles him and wraps his legs around Jackson's waist. It almost seemed too natural that they fit perfectly. The soft edges of Jackson's body filling the spaces in Mark's thin frame. Mark can feel the taut muscle through the fabric of Jackson's clothing. He can tell that Jackson was holding back, so he deepens the kiss further by peaking his tongue to taste the other's. A deep groan fills his ears like music before Jackson lets go of his face and places his hands on Mark's hips. The alpha rocks his hips slightly and Mark moans softly when he feels the alpha's hard cock pressing into the muscles of his ass. 

Groaning, Jackson breaks away from the kiss, to whispers his name betweens pants, and mouth a trail down to Mark's throat. Something snaps in Mark and he realizes how close the alpha is to his neck. He pushes off the alpha and scrambles away, putting a good distance between himself and temptation.

He sways on his feet for a second, panting for precious air, before he forces himself to meet the alpha's bewildered expression. "Give me some time to think about it," he blurts out stiffly before walking out without a backwards glance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh .... author , you're driving me crazy ! Just give Mark that D ! 
> 
> I know . I know . *sigh* I also promised angst and pining . This is me serving them cold . Sorry I'm evil like that , but at least I delivered right ?? O.o 
> 
> I'm gonna go hide again .


	10. Route to the Root

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebutt to the rescue . Yayyy !!!

_Route To The Root_

  
Jackson was cracking. It's been two days since Mark had walked out on him, and the sting of being left after a searing, soul-baring kiss still lingered. It stabbed at his pride like a knife plunged deeply and twisted with every memory that washed over him. The past two nights have been hell on earth. The restlessness and anxiety eating at him like an incurable virus, keeping him up at night to maul over the events in his head as he paced around his empty silence of his penthouse. The bags under his eyes darkening with each day.

Every time his phone vibrated against the cold glass of his desk his hand instinctively made a grab for it. The temptation to call the omega screamed loudly in his ears.

Frustrated, he dragged a hand through his hair as he stood up, and sighed deeply. He walks to the open window that spans a view of dusk falling over Seoul. The view is breathtaking, but he sees none of it, too lost in his thoughts.

A smile begins to take shape on his lips as his thoughts wandered towards the kiss he shared with Mark. The sweet taste of pears he remembered drew a hunger from him that he's never felt before. It was intoxicating. The heady feeling he got from simply pressing his lips to Mark's was exhilarating and addictive. The singular thought of diving in and getting lost in it was all-consuming. The tight grip Mark had on to his jacket to steady himself was an unmistakable response to his desire as well, but none of it answered the questions Jackson was mauling over in his head.

_Why had Mark run out on me so quickly? And what was there to think about? I'm offering him a life away from the slums of that club._

The apprehension he had caught of emanating from the Mark as he practically ran out the room had sent a surge of panic through him, but he had clenched his teeth together and went in search of Jaebum.

A knock on the door broke him out of his thoughts. A second later, his beta assistant peaked through the door he held slightly ajar, "Sir, Mr. Im-..."

"Mr. Im is here to see you. Thank you, but I've been here enough for you to announce me every time I come through," Jaebum says, cutting the beta off, flinging the door the rest of the way open, and walks into the office airily, plopping himself in an armchair unceremoniously.

"Thank you. Hold all my calls for the time being," Jackson tells the beta, turning to Jaebum.

"Yes, sir," the beta communicates before he closes the door again.

When the door clicks shut, Jaebum wastes no time at all. Not one to beat around the bush, he goes straight for the kill. "You look like shit."

"Fuck you too!"

"So did you talk to your mate about your... predicament?"

However, Jackson wasn't even too sure how to answer. "Predicament?"

"Yes, at this point, I would call it a predicament. He'll be in his heat again soon if my calculations are right, and since you've imprinted on him, he'll be in a lot more pain than the forced heat he experienced in the club. I'm surprised he survived it, honestly."

"Yes, I know," Jackson replies, darkly.

Jaebum stands and walks over to his long time friend. Clapping a hand to the other's shoulder, he gives it a reassuring squeezing. "You'll find a way. I'm sure of it," offering a smile.

Jackson scrunches his nose at the cheesiness of the situation. "Eww... I knew you were greasy, but you're practically swimming in grease right now," swinging his arm to slap the back of it at Jaebum's abdomen, playfully.

Jaebum sees it before it comes though and artfully dodges the swat. Howling with laughter, he walks back to arm chair and picks up a manilla folder. "Contrary to what you may think, I actually didn't come here to discuss your love problems."

"I don't have love problem!" Jackson sneers at him.

"Right! Anyways... your little omega is actually on the verge of losing his little clubhouse. Hence, why they were at SEMICON. It gave them the perfect opportunity to mingle with the elite for a night to attract investors, while searching for the most up-to-date electronics to put their club at the forefront of the business. Pretty inventive, if you ask me. Hell, it worked on me. Showcase a bunch of pretty omega dancers you can trust to attract the wealthy. The beta owner has a head for business and the omega that assists him knows what will attract more visitors."

Jackson had flinched at the word 'attract'. The thought of Mark smiling up at another alpha, his pretty pink lips spread widely showing off pearly, sharp teeth ignited a possessive fire in Jackson. "If they need a damn investor, I'll buy the fucking club instead!"

"That's the thing! The beta isn't willing to sell. Selling means refurbishing, firing, and hiring new, more experienced staffers. He wants to keep all the staff he has now, and not change a damn thing in the place. The place isn't top of the line, so I wonder why he wants to keep it the way it is. He's also hiding something, but I can't quite pinpoint what it is."

"What could he possibly be hiding? The beta doesn't seem to be the type to have skeletons in his closet."

"I have no idea, but my gut tells me it's linked to his omegas."

"His omegas?"

Confusion spreads like wildfire across Jackson's face. He fixes Jaebum in a hard state, silently willing him to continue.

"I think he's protecting those omegas. By law, an unmated omega over the age of 19 must find a mate, or a sponsoring beta to work for. My question is: which one is he protecting and why."

Jackson pales at this. A memory of his parents arguing about his future flashed in his mind. It had taken place before he had presented as an alpha, but it still felt fresh. It was the first and last time he had seen his parents argue. "The life of an omega is not an easy one."

"No, it isn't," Jaebum replies. A dark expression forming on his face.

"Jaebum, whatever it is, I need to get Mark out of there, but how do I convince him that I'm being sincere?"

"Simple. I've already provided you with a reason to see him whenever you want, without looking like the regular joe," Jaebum waves the manilla folder at him with a smirk. "All you gotta do is date him."

Jackson scoffs, "I can't even keep him from running away from me. How do you expect me to ask him on a _date_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I had a wingman (or wingwoman) like Jaebum *sigh* 
> 
> Anyways let me know how I'm doing . Im also thinking that I should keep the chapters at this length ... what do you think ? 
> 
> Also , with all the hate comments GOT7 has been getting lately , my fan base Official GOTALOT created a petition on Change.org to take legal action against people that threaten and make malicious comments at GOT7 . The link to the petition on GOTALOT IG and Twitter and also in my pinned tweet under my GOT7 thread . Please sign it if you can :D 
> 
> Thank you for the continued support and encouragements . Your comments give me inspiration to continue XD <3<3<3


	11. Sighs At The Size

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little background on the members of Whiskers

_Sighs At The Size_

  
Mark squints against the harsh glares of the afternoon sun reflecting off the gentle waves of the Han River as he sits on rocks by the river's bank. He hasn't sat on these particular rocks since his second week in Seoul. It was once his favorite spot. The salty scent of the ocean reminded him of the Los Angeles River.

"It's much more beautiful from the top," Jinyoung said from behind him.

"Hey, Nyoungie," Mark turns to smile at the younger. He pats a rock beside him, "Come sit beside me."

The younger readily obliges, wrapping an arm around the older as he settles in on the rock, and Mark welcomes the warmth. The two sit in silence for a minute just staring off into the distance. "Hyung...?"

"Yeah, Jinyoungie?"

"Do you remember when we first met here?"

Mark giggles. "Yeah, I thought you were a beta at the time. You were such an asshole."

"Suppressant could do that to you," Jinyoung chortles.

"I'm so glad you stop taking them," Mark smiles at him.

"Hyung, you know you can always come to me, right? You know you can always talk to me, right?" The frustration was clear on Jinyoung's face at this point.

Pulling away, Mark studied the other. "Jinyoungie, where is this all coming from?"

"Hyung, you really are like my older brother. Since the day I met you, we always been together. We've been through so much together too, and you've always stuck by my side, through thick and thin. I can't imagine life without you in it. I don't ever wanna be separated from you."

Mark's heart clenches at the silent pleas. "Hey, I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'm not gonna leave you. EVER! I owe you my life." This time it's him who pulls the younger into his arms.

"Damn right you do!" The younger exclaimed with a pout before burrowing his face in Mark's shoulder.

The memory of the cold autumn night ignited a fond warmth to Mark. He had been sitting on this rock after another long day of running, when Jinyoung had come along and had insulted him. In the middle of a heated argument, Mark had collapsed. Afraid that he may have taken the argument too far, Jinyoung had taken the omega back to his apartment where he had fallen sick from malnutrition and pneumonia. It had been clear that Mark had not been fed properly in so long from the hollowness of his cheeks. It had been a battle, but with Youngjae's help, Jinyoung had been able to nurse Mark back from then brink of death. It wasn't until a few days after he was fully recover did Jinyoung realize that he was an omega. Mark had entered a heat cycle, and a frantic Jinyoung had thought he was have a severe allergic reaction to his food. Upon realizing that he had a grown unmated omega on their hands, Jinyoung had plead Youngjae to hire Mark on, and the three of them became thick as thieves. A year later, Youngjae hired Bambam on a fashion and business advisor, and the trio became a quartet.

"Hyung," Jinyoung starts again.

Mark hums in response, pulling back to look Jinyoung in the eyes.

"Be careful around that alpha. I don't like him very much, and I don't want you getting hurt again. We'll look for another way for the club to stay open, if we have to."

"Jinyoungie, I think he imprinted on me, but how is it possible? I bumped into him, and now _**BAM!**_  I can't get him out of my head! I've been taking way too much Zofran to calm my stomach down, and now I even fear my heat cycles." With a exasperated sigh, Mark buried his face in his hands.

"IMPRINTED?" Jinyoung squeaked. "Hyung you don't ever take medication. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I don't know. If he did, there's only one way to break the bond." The thought of accepting the blonde alpha's knot brought Mark memories of their heated make out session in Whiskers the previous night, and Mark tried to the tiny smile that tugging at his lips, but unfortunately Jinyoung was quick to notice.

"Mark-hyung, are you blushing? Oh my lord, you are!" Jinyoung jabbed a finger into his side. "You never did tell me happen when we left the room, so spill."

"We... um... we sorta kissed," Mark mumbled, the blush deepening.

"You kissed?" Jinyoung squealed. Suddenly, he brows began to furrow together. "Mark-hyung... I just realized something!"

Confused, Mark turned to the other. "What?"

"What are their names?"

"Um... the blonde one is Jackson. The nice man who approached me and Youngjae is Jaebum, and the tall one is... actually I never got his name."

"Yugyeom... but other than their first names, what family are they from? What do they do?"

Frowning, Mark realized where Jinyoung was getting at. They had met the trio twice already and proper introductions were never passed around.

  
❧

  
_** Excerpt ** _

Jackson watched the two omegas sitting by the river bank taking turns embracing each other. It was clear they were comforting each other, but he was too far to hear what they were discussing. The glint of tears had shone brightly in Mark's eyes not long after the dark haired omega had sat beside him, and Jackson felt the urgent need to embrace the omega, but he bit down on instinct and willed himself to just watch the scene from a distance.

He longed to be the one embracing the omega. To be the one to kiss those tears as they poured from his grey eyes was a distant dream.

Turning, he walked into the club. Manilla folder in hand, he climbed a single flight of stairs to the second floor and knocked on the labeled : _**STAFF ONLY**_. A second later, a voice called out. Jackson poked his head in and when he made eye contact with Youngjae, the beta club owner, Jaebum had told him about, he opened the door further. "I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time."

"No, not at all. Please come in. We were just waiting for the time to open the club. Would you like a drink?" Youngjae asked him as he stood from his chair.

After a moment of consideration, Jackson shook his head, and sat in a chair across the beta. "No, thank you though."

"What brings you here, Jackson-ssi?" Youngjae eyed him warily from the corner of his eyes as he pour himself a cup of coffee.

Jackson leaned over and placed the manilla folder on the beta's desk. "This."

Youngjae immediately recognizes it. Confused, he looks at the alpha with curiosity. "Why do you have that? I gave that to Jaebum-ssi."

"Actually... while yes, this is the same folder, the contents are different. Go on. Take a look."

The beta frowns at him suspiciously as he reaches over the back of his chair to pick up the folder. He picks up a pair of golden thin-framed glasses and perches it on his nose before opening the folder. His eyes bulges as it falls on the three 6" x 2-3/4" pieces of paper in it. They widen even more before he squeaks, "I can't accept this. This is too much."

"This is not an investment. This is a... donation, if you will." Youngjae opened his mouth to protest, but Jackson held a hand up. "Before you tell me some absurd thing like 'I don't want your charity,' let me explain. Every year, Jaebum, Yugyeom, and I choose a little business in the city of Seoul and give it a little push. Your little club just happened to need it, so we decided to give it to you this year."

"And you don't want anything in return?" Youngjae asked, still wary of the alpha.

"A free drink or two on occasion would be nice," Jackson said as he gave the beta his playful close-lipped smile.

The beta's mouth opened wide before he threw his head back and laughed. "We have to celebrate tonight. Are you free later?"

"I can free up probably some time," Jackson replied standing up.

"Great! The drinks are on the house. I'm gonna have to rely on you to pass the message to your two alpha friends. Unfortunately, the three of you left in a hurry the night before, and I never got Jaebum-ssi number."

"Yeah, I'll pass the message. I'm sure they'll want to be here to celebrate," Jackson smiled at the younger.

"Thank you so much this. I can't thank you enough for this. I can't thank the three of you enough. You have no idea how much this means to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Markjin is my second fav Mark ships after Markson of course . Markson is forever ! They're so precious . I love them (•ө•)♡ 
> 
> What your favorite GOT7 ship ?


	12. Lessen The Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markson meet again and this time they have a moment .... *insert ominous music*

_Lessen The Lesson_

  
Mark sat quietly staring at the card in his hand. The name Jackson Wang written in a big, bold, black calligraphic font on the top left corner, seemed to be screaming at him.

He had been surprised to see the alpha as he was exiting the club, but the smile Jackson had gave him warmed him to the core. Luckily, Jinyoung was not with him, choosing to stay at the bank for a little more.

He had come back into the club to see if Youngjae needed help with anything, but as soon as he reached the top of the single staircase, he had looked up to meet Jackson's eyes as he was closing the door of Youngjae's office. Mark knew that his cheeks had turned a crimson shade as he locked gazes with the alpha, but before he could shake himself, Jackson had strolled up to him and hugged him close. Instead of deepening, he had unconsciously sighed contentedly. Without realizing it, he had relaxed into the embrace. The scent of Jackson had brought a welcomed comfort that Mark had never in his life felt before that moment. Then just as abruptly, Jackson pulled back and took his wallet out. Pulling out the card, he placed in Mark's hand, before he winked and said, "I'll see you tonight," and walked away.

Stunned, Mark stood rooted to the floor as he gaped at Jackson's retreating form walking down the steps and out of sight. The bounce in his step showed the apparent excitement he felt.

_What's tonight? Why tonight?_

_Our alpha has a surprise for us!_ his wolf replied in excitement.

_Don't get ahead of yourself, Yien!_

_Don't lie to yourself. I know you're excited._

_Shut up!_

Mark then realized belatedly that he was sitting on the very same couch he kissed Jackson on. Blushing deeply again, he leapt up from it from the couch and walked towards the door, stuffing the card into the back pocket of his ripped jeans.  _How did I end up here anyways? What was supposed to do? Aah, Youngjae! He needed help with something. What was it?_

Just as he reached for the doorknob, the knob turned slowly and door was thrown swung open, but Mark was nothing if not quick. This time, he dodged the door before it could hit him square in the face, then swiveled out of the way of the mountain of boxes piled in the newcomer's arms that threatened to fall on him. "Yah! Watch where you're going with those boxes!"

The shocked face that poked around the boxes was not one he had expected. Yugyeom squatted down slowly and placed the boxes in the middle of the room before turning to the older. For a second, he studied Mark before scrunching his nose cutely, and giggled.

Before Mark could ask the alpha what was funny, Bambam chose that moment to walk into the room, "Ugh, thank you, Yugyeomie. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come along when you did!" he says, putting a hand on the alpha's shoulder before turning to him. "Oh, Hyung! There you are! I've been looking all over for you."

"I've been in here," noting the blush that dusts across the alpha's features.

"Oh, I thought you had left with Jackson-hyung."

"Why would I leave with him??"  _Hyung?? When did Bambam start calling Jackson 'hyung?'_

Bambam simply shrugged, a clear indication that he too did not know why his thoughts had wandered down that path. "I just assumed..." trailing off.

"Assumed what exactly?"

"Well, I had caught a glimpse of your little reunion out in the hall earlier, so I assume you had left with him when he left."

"Why would you assume that?" Mark questioned the younger, a cocked eyebrow reaching further and further up his hairline with every surprised question.

"I don't know," the younger says shrugging again, before turning to Yugyeom. "I have some more boxes to bring in. Would you mind helping me?"

"No, not at all," the butterscotch haired alpha replied.

"Great!" and with that Bambam walks out the room with the same air of grace as when he walked in.

Mark stares after Bambam in amazement before turning to look at the alpha, who is smirking right back at him, eyes studious. "You smell like Jackson-hyung," he practically squeals before running out the room as fast as his long legs can carry him.

For the third time that day, Mark found himself gaping at someone's retreating form. Sputtering, he pinches the collar of his shirt and lifts it to his nose.

The fresh scent of neroli fills his nostrils and then he realizes why Jackson had hugged him. Our white hot anger starts to fill him to the brim. "That sneaky cock hungry sack of shit guttering whore!" Mark screeched at the top of his lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson .... tsk tsk smdh ... ugh , I just had to do that . I kept thinking about Jackson picking up Mark on ASC that one time *bleeds green* 
> 
> and ... YUGBAM !!! *fangirling commences* I just thought about Bam's pink hair . Just when I thought my fav Bambam hair color was lightening blue he goes and changes it to fully PINK !!! أ‿أ 
> 
> I swear at this rate I'm gonna die as the Green Lady أ‿أ BUT I LOVE THEM SO MUCH ... SOME TIME TOO MUCH . 
> 
> Okay I'm talking too much . I hope you enjoy this last chapters :D


	13. Knead The Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson is basically in dire need of getting laid

_Knead The Need_

  
Jackson smiled to himself as he walked into his penthouse. Just as he was starting to doubt himself again, Mark had looked at him with a hunger that lit a fiery fire in him. On the spur of the moment all he wanted to do was mark the omega, but he settled with just scenting him.

The gleeful smile of his face never faltered for a second on the way to his penthouse that even the bellhop had quite literally hopped out of his seat to greet him. The excitement coursing through his veins had got him laughing at the bellhop and leaving him with a large tip.

He had called Jaebum immediately after leaving the club and made plans to meet there at 10pm, the time he and Yugyeom agreed on in the parking lot of the club.

The young alpha had been excitedly hopping from leg to leg, staring after the lanky lightning-blue haired omega, Bambam. He seemed genuinely interested in the Thai omega. The short times he had spent talking to the omega had been interesting. Given the chance, Jackson knew he would be acting the same with Mark. It's been two hours since he had rubbed his scent on Mark and he was still buzzing with excitement to see the other.

The thought of Mark smelling like him made his cock twitch with life. He couldn't wait for Mark to beg him to claim him completely, so all the alphas that frequent the club would know that he belonged to Jackson and Jackson alone. He couldn't wait to sink his teeth into Mark's shoulder to claim him.

The thoughts were almost too much for Jackson. The image of Mark cumming from just his bite had him reaching for the zipper of his pants. The tight fit of it clothing made him groan in frustration. Throwing caution to the winds, he quickly pulled his clothes off, sat on the edge of his bed and wrapped a hand around his hard cock. He hissed at the contact. He was impossibly hard at just the thought of claiming Mark, Jackson couldn't imagine what it would be like to actually sink his cock into Mark.

Jackson soon began to speed up the pumping of his fist, tugging at his cock furiously in determination. Sweat started to bead at his forehead and chest before slowly dropping unto his lap. Before long, he found himself on his back thrusting up into his hand as thoughts of Mark's mouth around his cock swallowing him whole filled his mind. The. The image changed to Mark riding him to completion with his head thrown back in ecstasy, sharp teeth biting down on his plump lower lip. Then he heard it in his mind again, Mark calling him "Alpha," and with that, Jackson was spurting come across his chest, panting and groaning through grit teeth as he saw white. Euphoria hitting him like a train at top speed.

Carefully, Jackson sat up to grab the box of tissue he kept on his bedside table and wiped himself clean. Glancing at the digital clock, he cursed. He had been so lost in relieving his need that he never realized he only had an three hours left before he had to meet Jaebum.

He stood up and walked into the bathroom. Just as he turned the faucet, his phone began to chime. Frowning, he walked back into the room, and lifted the device from his dresser where he had placed it upon entering.

"What do you have for me?"

There was an ominous pause before the beta answered him, "Sir, I thought you should know what I got immediately. The omega you wanted me to investigate, I found some interesting information on him. He's a runaway."

A gripping fear filled Jackson in that moment. "Send me whatever you have to my home office via fax immediately, then burn all your copies in your possession. Thank you. You've worked hard. Expect your payment within the next twenty-four hours."

"Yes, sir!"

"One last thing... Don't speak about this to one, or I will tear your throat from your body," with that Jackson tore the phone from his ear, and threw it on his bed.

"Tonight. You're mine. I will have you even if it costs me everything!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not be able to update this weekend depending on how busy I get with this mini family reunion but I will make up for it after . I promise . I will find a way ! LOL
> 
> Have a safe weekend . Don't drink and drive ... not even in an arcade . I promise it's not a good idea . LOL 
> 
> Other than that , you know what to do . Drop me a comment . Help me improve . Let me know what you thought of this last update :)


	14. Chants For A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is mad but he doesn't stay mad for long .

_Chants For A Chance_

  
Much to Mark's chagrin, Youngjae had insisted he stayed behind tonight. The younger had announced at a staff meeting before the club opening that they would be celebrating tonight, so between 10pm and midnight the drinks would be on the house. Which meant two things for Mark: One, Youngjae had found some rich dirtbag with too much money and hormones to invest in the club, so it was staying open and two, Mark would inevitably be meeting a certain infuriating, handsome blonde alpha.

Mark couldn't find happiness at the moment in really celebrate the first, still seething from being marked without his permission. So before the club opened, Mark deliberately changed his clothes choosing the skimpiest costume in the Whiskers' possession: a tight blue boxer shorts made voile material and matching bow tie. The translucent fabric woven with cotton and viscose hugged him from hip to just under his crotch showing everything he had to offer.

When he came out from the dressing room, Yugyeom's face had raked him hungrily, before changing to complete utter annoyance and displeasure. It was clear the alpha did not approve, but Mark chose to ignore the change in expression and continued on his way. Picking up a tray, he moved to the bar to grab the orders being made and were standing ready to be served to their patron.

Bambam eyed him curiously. "Hyung, you look hot. Special occasion?"

"No, just felt like dressing up," he said with a nonchalant shrug. He was feeling anything, but nonchalant though. An uneasy feeling began to unfurl in the pit of his stomach. Nervousness crept up on him as he moved within the crowd to serve the drinks.

Just as he was weaving his way back to the bar, a hand reached out and groped his ass. Before he could even turn to slap the hand away, an ominous crack resounded in his ears. The scent he thought he had escaped from filled his lungs as he gasped from the pain of being groped to tightly.

Turning around to confront his assaulter, Mark made eye contact with Jackson. His eyes were glowing a blood red against the darkness of the club. A savage, blood-thirsty sneer screwing his beautiful face up. Anger radiated from his body like tidal waves as he held the alpha's head down against the table, that even Mark shivered from fear.

Never breaking eye contact with Mark, Jackson leaned down and whispered into the assaulter's ear. When the assaulter didn't answer him immediately, Jackson tugged harder on the man's broken arm that he held tightly against the man's spine. Yelping, the assaulter nodded quickly, and Jackson let his arm go. The assaulter was quick to cradle his arm before scrambling out of his chair and running out the door.

As soon as the man was out of sight, Jackson took his jacket off and draped it over Mark's shoulders before pulling the omega towards the single staircase, growling at every alpha that turned towards them. The only thing Mark could do was stare at Jackson's hand encircled around his thin wrist in astonishment as the other dragged him along.

It was the first time Mark had ever really looked at them, and he found himself liking what he was seeing for the first time. The veins on Jackson's knuckles were beautifully pulsing. The muscles of his forearm flexing and unflexing with each movement. Soft, smooth and capable.

Mark started to feel a familiar coiling in his abdomen as Jackson hauled him up the staircase. Halfway up, Jackson stopped and looked back at the crowd below them and muttered a quick "fuck." His eyes were a still hard with anger, but his face was calmer. Surprised by Jackson's behavior, Mark stood rooted to the steps. Jackson took two steps down the staircase and scooped him up into his arms.

Mark gasped as he was swept off his feet, filling every fiber of his being with the scent of Jackson. His earlier anger gone by now. "What are you doing?" he asked the alpha stiffly before struggling to be put back on his feet.

"Stop moving! Before we both take a tumble down these damn stairs," Jackson snapped at him.

Mark stiffened at the anger in Jackson's voice. He turned his face away from the alpha.

"I picked you up because everyone can see through those shorts and I didn't like it at all. No one should ever be able to see you like this," Jackson whispered in his ear, more gently. "Where did you get this piece of shit anyways?"

Mark snapped his head back around to stare at the alpha. The possessiveness in his voice was apparent even in his voice, but now they were shining brightly in his chocolate eyes as he looked down at Mark. Quietly, Mark fidgeted in his embrace, and looked away.

"Have you thought about it at all?" Jackson asked him, voice suddenly husky, thick with lust.

"No," Mark lied through his sharp teeth, blushing to the roots of his hair.

Jackson chuckled softly, "Right," he said, nodding. "I can literally smell through your lies, Markiepooh!"

The blush on Mark's face deepened, having been caught lying and the cute nickname Jackson dubbed him. "Markiepooh?!" Mark sputtered.

"Yeah, like Mark and Winnie the Pooh," the other smiled down at him. "You're cute like Winnie the Pooh."

Mark laughed and rolled his eyes at that. The rich, tough playboy exterior Jackson had displayed thus far was gone now, and an adorable, cute young man was now looking down at him making cheesy comments.

Regretfully, Jackson soon reached his destination and slowly put Mark back in his feet, but never actually let him go. "Why did you change your clothes, Mark?"

"Why did you scent me?" Mark shot back at him, renewed anger filling Mark fast. He shoved at Jackson ineffectively.

"Mark, I didn't want anything to happen to you. I didn't know you would be so stubborn and change out of those clothes. Mark, please think about it. I want an answer. I want you," he whispered pleadingly, before leaning down to claim Mark's soft lips.

Mark was barely able to whisper the other's name back at him before he was being kissed with a mind blowing intensity. Moaning, he started to go weak at the knees, so he wrapped his arms around Jackson's neck to hold himself up. All the anger drained out of him and all he could do and wanted to do was kiss the alpha back with just as much passion as he felt. The coiling in the pit of his stomach bagan to burn hotter and hotter as their kisses became deeper, hungrier.

Mark felt himself spiraling downwards as he lost himself in Jackson's embrace. Warmth tingled through his entire being. Jackson hands slowly inched towards his waist and Mark couldn't find it in himself to care, much less protest.

_This is your alpha, Mark, and he is willing to give as much as you will need. He loves us._

Jackson began to rub circles on his hips, and his heat began to spiral down into a deep maelstrom. "Jackson," he heard himself moan against Jackson's lips.

Groaning, Jackson placed his hands under Mark's ass and lifted him off the floor, attacking his neck as his jacket fell softly on the floor, buttons clanking against the concrete foundation. Naturally, Mark wrapped his legs around Jackson's midsection and threw his head back, relishing the feeling of Jackson's lips against his jugular vein licking and teasing the already erratic pulse. His heat making him forget that Jackson was just inches away from sinking into his shoulder and claiming him.

Suddenly, a loud bang reverberated from the door, and Jackson groaned, tearing away from him. "Mark, please," he whispered leaning his forehead against Mark's, with his eyes closed.

For the second time, Jackson found himself begging the omega. His frame suddenly became stiff under Mark's hands, and deep down Mark knew. Jackson was afraid of being rejected yet again, and his heart clenched. This beautiful, powerful alpha that could have anyone, wanted him. His wolf howled with pride, and his cock hardened even more.

Jackson opened his eyes to look up at him. Hooded soft chocolate brown eyes looked at him up at him with something more than just carnal lust... admiration? Wonder? Mark couldn't quite tell. The pooling desire in his groin making it impossible for him to think about anything else other than having the alpha sink his cock in him.

Jackson's delicious neroli scent seemed to have spiked into something stronger, and his cock responded with a twitch. His fabric separating him from the other seemed to have gotten even tighter with each inhalation. "Jackson, it hurts."

"What hurts, baby?" his voice sounded foreign even to his ears. Thick with lust.

"Everything. Please touch me."

"Not here, baby."

"Then please take me out of this damn club."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back XD 
> 
> Do you think Mark will finally get that well deserved dicking ?


	15. Discreetly Discrete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markson .... yeah .... idk what to put here . Just read it *insert evil laugh*

_Discreetly Discrete_

Jackson couldn't believe his ears. "Are you sure? Mark, are you absolutely sure?"

Mark loosened his hold on the other and slid down his front. The thin fabric that separated Mark from him felt like nothing. He felt every inch of the omega slide deliciously slow down his body until his feet met the floor with a soft thud.

Nodding, Mark grasped his hand in his and hauled him to the door. After a peek out the door, Mark dragged him out to the back door and into the crisp summer night.

The omega realized he didn't know where he was going after that, so Jackson took control of the situation back in his hands. Lifting the omega into his arms again, he stalked into the parking lot. His forearm met with his ass and he felt slick already running out of it. Groaning, he picked up his pace to a half jog. "Hold on, baby. I'll make you feel better soon."

Jackson opened the passenger door of a slick black Toyota Scion FRS and gently placed the omega in the seat. Leaning in further, he pulled the seat belt to buckle him up. Mark leaned into him and ghosted his lips against his neck, before nipping lightly at it. "Hurry up," Mark whined.

"If you stop distracting me, the process wouldn't be taking so long," Jackson laughed at him.

"Okay. Okay."

Jackson smiled his brightest smile at the other. "You look good in my car," he winked before pecking Mark on the lips.

"Ugh. Shut up and hurry before I change my mind."

"Please don't," Jackson groaned. "I don't know how much more waiting I can do."

"Well then let's get a move on shall we, alpha?" Mark whispered.

With a curse, Jackson pulled away, closed the door and ran around the the driver's side. Sliding in, he pushed the key into the ignition and the beast revved to life.

"Aren't you gonna put that on?" Mark asked arching a perfectly etched eyebrow at the seatbelt.

Grinning, he looked over at the omega. "Nope, we're not far from where I'm taking you."

This time both Mark's eyebrows arched. "Oh."

Just as he was pulling out of the parking lot, Mark snaked a hand across the center console and squeezed his thigh. "Jackson?"

Humming in response, trying hard to focus on the road and not the beautiful omega in his passenger seat, Jackson briefly glanced at the half naked omega. The sight he was greeted with was the most erotic scene he had ever in his life laid eyes on.

Mark had pulled the top band of the shear fabric down and had a hand around his cock. The head swollen and red. "I don't know if I can handle waiting a little longer."

Switching hands to hold the wheel with his left hand, Jackson reached across the console and interlaced his hands with Mark's. Slowly, he guided their hands up and down the one hand shaft. Mark became a moaning mess in no time. Thrashing his head from side to side as shivers racked his frame.

"Baby, lay the seat back," he said pulling his hand away.

Whining at the lost of contact, Mark did as he was told then replaced his hand back on his shaft. Just as Jackson was reaching over again, Mark pulled back his hand from Jackson's thigh and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of the boxers and yanked downwards before resuming his original position.

Smirking, Jackson reached over again, but this time he reached further below the omega and brushed his middle finger around the omega's rim, drawing circles around the tight muscle. "Baby, you're so wet for me. I can't wait to make you feel even better." By now his pants were suffocating his cock.

The omega moaned, "Please," and that was all Jackson needed, before he was pushing past his rim, pulling into the private parking lot of his penthouse. He pulled the car to a stop, not caring that it was in the middle of the lot and turned to the omega.

He unbuckled Mark and lifted him across the car and into his lap never taking his finger out of the omega. "You like that, baby boy? You want more?"

"Yes, p-pl-please."

He pulled his finger out and brought it to his lips. "Mm... baby, you taste so goddamn sweet. Can I eat you out?"

"Fuck, yes, please."

He opened the door and carried Mark to the back of the car. Laying him on the hood of the car, Jackson kissed Mark on the lips before traveling lower. Starting from his neck, he moved down tracing the other's collarbone with his tongue before moving to his breast. He brought a hand from Mark's thighs to his breast pinching and flicking at the nubs while his tongue worked in circles around his nipple.

  
❧

  
Mark moaned at the sensations shooting through every part of his body. His mind screaming for more. His heat was driving him almost insane with the pain, but Jackson was slowly dousing out the flames and replacing them with pleasure with every touch.

With every touch of the alpha, the pleasure spiked higher, and just as he thought it couldn't get any higher, Jackson wrapped his lips around his cock and swallowed him whole.

"Fuck, alpha," he heard himself moan. "You're so good to me. I want more. I need more. Please, Jackson."

He heard the alpha growl and the vibrations of his throat against his cock almost made Mark cum right then and there. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck," was only word he could utter coherently as more slick ran freely from him.

"Don't hold back, baby. Let go," Jackson said before swallowing Mark again.

"Alpha, I need more. I'm so close," Mark begged on the verge of cry from being overstimulated.

"Hush, baby. I know."

Soon, he felt Jackson's finger at his rim again circling and circling until a single finger pushed in and jabbed precisely at his prostate. Mark's orgasm slammed into him like an avalanche and before he could warn Jackson, he was cumming harder than he ever has down Jackson's throat. Spurt after spurt, he painted the walls of Jackson's mouth white, tears streaming down his face. "Alpha," he cried, trembling, looking down at his alpha.

His whole body tingled with a power that had him physically shaking, until it completely gave out. All the teasing, touching, and waiting had become too much, that he slipped into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That wasn't what expected huh ? I swear they should rename our fandom to AhgaSex *insert evil laugh* 
> 
> I'm laying the plotting aside for y'all for a few chapters . It's Kama Sutra 101 kids ! Yayyyy !!!!


	16. Compliment To Complement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all , Happy Halloween !!
> 
> Second , I will see you in hell .

_Compliment To Complement_

  
When Mark came to again, he was lying naked and cleaned on a bed in a tangle of arms and legs. Jackson's arms slung around him holding him close as one of his legs was rested on the alpha's slim hip.

The alpha looked beautiful and at peace in his sleep. A hint of a smile on his soft lips. Mark found himself tracing. Beads of sweat dotted his forehead and Mark watched in panic as his expression turned to one of pain. "Jackson?" He nudged at the alpha's chest. "Jackson, wake up! Baby, wake up." He nudged more urgently.

Jackson mumbled as he canted his hips slightly. His cock brushed at Mark's slick entrance and Mark squeezed his eyes shut and moaned loudly. Pleasure shooting through every fiber of his being temporarily forgetting his worry for the other. "Please."

Suddenly, Jackson's eyes shot open as his hand moved down to Mark's ass groping a cheek harshly. "Mark? Oh shit, baby! I thought I was dreaming. I thought last night was all a dream."

"It's not, Jackson. I really meant it," Mark whimpered at him.

"I know now, baby," Jackson whispered soothingly as his hands began to caress Mark. "I just wanted you to be absolutely sure. I don't want you to regret anything," his voice becoming uncertain.

"No!" Mark whined, his voice shrill from panic that the alpha will leave him. "No," he said more calmly. "I won't regret it anything. Please, baby, I need you. How long an I gonna keep denying what's between us? You're in rut again because of my heat, and my heats hit me when you're near. Your scent calms me. It turns me on."

Groaning, Jackson brushes a finger against his entrance again. "Bless whoever changed your mind. I don't know how much longer I could've waited, before I bent you over a table or something and just took you." The giggle Mark was about to release died in his throat when Jackson pushed a finger in gently. "Baby, you're so tight around my finger. Have you ever done this before?"

"Use my fingers?" Mark moaned, trying hard to answer the alpha through the haze of pleasure.

"Anything. Have you ever done anything? Use finger. A toy. Has anyone else been in here before?" Suddenly, Jackson's voice became rough and serious, darkened with the thought of someone being Mark's first.

Mark blushed at the question as panic surged through him again. "No! I've used a toy, but I've n-never-... The clu-club is not-... We don't offer those ser-services-..." Mark stuttered out losing his grip on reality once again as Jackson continued to push and pull his finger, dragging his finger against his walls slowly.

"Sssshh... okay okay, baby," Jackson laughed, relieved to know he would be the one Mark will always remember. He added a second finger in Mark.

Mark hissed at the stretch, slick running down his ass cheek freely and onto the silkened sheets, trying to focus instead on the soft caresses Jackson was drawing on his back. Soon, Jackson was working a third finger and his mind was lost control when Jackson pushed in to the knuckle and brushed his prostate. "Baby, I think I'm ready," reaching between their bodies to squeeze the base of his cock, effectively cutting himself from cumming. "Hurry. Please."

"Ride me. That way you can control how much of me you can take. Slowly, okay? I don't want you hurting yourself."

Nodding, Mark pushed at Jackson's chest until he was laying on his back. He moved to straddle Jackson. He leaned down and took Jackson's lips to kiss him hungrily, as he simultaneously reached behind him to gather some of his slick. Reaching under him, he wrapped his slick-covered hand around Jackson's cock and began to jerk him of slowly, coating it generously with his slick.

The alpha gasped into his mouth. "Mark, baby. Fuck, that feels so good. Your hands are so soft."

Slowly, Mark guided it to his entrance and pushed it in slightly. The head of Jackson's cock caught on his rim and he hissed. "Oh my fucking god! Jackson!" he groaned gripping at Jackson's shoulder tightly, as the head pushed in. More slick ran freely from him coating Jackson's dick even more.

"Fuck, baby. You're still so fucking tight after all that stretching," Jackson squeezed his eyes shut, clenching at the sheets beside him with white knuckles, trying with all his strength not to thrust up into the warmth around the head of his cock.

Mark sat down sharply, impaling himself on his alpha's cock and paused. He threw his head back in a silent scream as the pain of the stretch burned through him, but it was quickly forgotten when Jackson shot up to a sitting position to hold him still with his arms around him.

"Fuck, baby. I said slowly! Fuck, I almost came." Jackson cock pulsed, and it nudged against his prostate.

"Jackson, baby. Do that again. Fuck, that felt good."

"Which? This?" He cock pulsed again.

"Oh fuck yes! That! Do that again!"

"I know what's better. Are you ready, baby?"

Nodding, Mark looked at Jackson, "Yes, please baby, just move! Make me feel good."

Jackson started to thrust up into Mark experimentally. Mark shifted to wrap his legs around Jackson. The new position made Jackson reach even further into him. Every thrust was slow, but precise. The slide of his cock against Mark's walls were deliciously dragging and his cock getting the much needed touch against Jackson's abdomen. The only sounds that wrapped them were their low moans and the squelch of slick. The stimulation was almost too great for Mark that he bit into Jackson's shoulder.

"Baby, its only us. Let it out. Let it all out. I want to hear you, feel you, taste you. All of you," Jackson told him as he peppered kisses and sucked across his neck and chest.

Mark felt himself clench around Jackson as leaned down to kiss him again. _This is what you missed, Mark. The power you crave lays with your alpha. Lays with Jackson. Mark him. Claim him as yours. Let him take us,_  Yien, his wolf howled at him. "Jackson..." he hesitated

"Yes, baby? Tell me. Talk to me, Yien."

"Take me. Take all of me. Knot me. Claim me. I want it. I'm ready," Mark told him, exposing his neck in submission.

"Are you sure?" Jackson looked deep into his eyes, solemnly. Jackson knot swelling larger at the words slipping from his mouth.

"Yes, alpha," he said softly, shyly. "I'm absolutely sure."

Growling, Jackson flipped them over so Mark was completely under him, and snapped his hips into Mark's, losing himself with each slide, and with each powerful thrust, Mark lost himself in Jackson. Each slide and jab brought him closer to the edge of release, but it was look of worship in Jackson's chocolate maelstrom eyes that tipped him over the precipice of ecstasy. With a cry of his alpha's name, he came between them untouched with Jackson barreling after him. His knot locking them together, forever. Like the last dot on top an "i" signifying the conclusion of a contract.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited smut chapter that doesn't end here ... dum dum dum ...


	17. Peaks and Peeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson realizes the slip he makes and thinks Mark didn't catch it ...
> 
> Circle serpent in the kitchen ...

_Peaks And Peeks_

  
Jackson had realized almost immediately after Mark fell back asleep, the slip he made in calling Mark. Luckily, the omega had not noticed it, too lost in his heat to catch on to his mistake.

After his knot settled down enough for him to slip out without waking the omega up, Jackson quietly got out of bed and crept into his adjoining bathroom. Taking a wash cloth out of a neatly folded pile from a shelf, he ran it under warm water before creeping back into the bedroom to clean Mark up.

As he approached the bed, Mark shifted slightly, and the light poured onto a tattoo on his abdomen Jackson had noticed earlier that evening. _A triskelion_ , Jackson thought to himself as he sat and traced along the lines of the tattoo with the wash cloth.

The upper most leg of the tattoo spiraled around his belly button while the other two spanned across to spiral around his hip bones. The triangular middle had a small circle pinpointing where his reproductive organs were lying under his skin. A family symbol, Jackson noticed. The symbol of a fertile Chinese omega.

The documents that were faxed to him earlier had proven what he was afraid of. Mark had ran away from home at the age of fourteen, two years before most omegas were formally promised to an alpha of his or her family's choosing.

 _Why did you run, little omega? What got you spooked enough to run away from everything you knew to dance for a living?_ "Whatever it is, I will protect you, but I need you to talk to me. I need to know whatever it is for me to protect you."

Sighing, he gently wiped the rest of Mark's cum of his torso before covering him with the sheets. He watched as Mark cutely curled up into a ball, hugging the sheet closer to his naked frame. His heart clenched protectively at the scene on his bed. It was a scene he had imagined a thousand times over the short span he's known the omega for.

Mark had begged him for his bite, but just as he exposed his fangs to sink it into the omega's shoulder, his head had cleared enough to register that the omega was in heat and it might've been just the heat talking. His heart had sank at the thought so he settled on knotting him instead. The bond was a physical tie between them. A temporary fix until they were both clear on what his bite truly meant for both of them. A temporary fix until his rut and Mark's heat settled.

 _A temporary fix._ It was like a knife in his gut. _Temporary. Like a life-like dildo._ Cursing, Jackson stood up from his perch on the bed and threw on his robe, deciding on making a late dinner for the omega. He was sure to be famished after the exhaustion of riding out his heat waves. Settling on chicken carbonara, he set out to making it.

Just as he was dicing up the chicken, he felt Mark's nose on his spine. Smiling, he looked over his shoulder at the omega. "Hi, you shouldn't be standing."

The omega pouted, begrudgingly, "I missed you," he whispered shyly. "I love the way you smell. Like fresh oranges," Mark continued off-handedly.

"Fresh oranges?" Jackson arched an eyebrow at the omega.

Nodding, Mark clarified, simply with "Neroli," before shrugging a slim shoulder and pulling away.

The gesture was simple, but he couldn't help the surge of need that pulsed through him and straight for his dick. He put the knife down before turning to pull Mark into his embrace by his ass. "Fuck, you're too damn sexy for this world." The squeak Mark elicited before bursting into laughter made his heart flutter with happiness. The only thing separating them was his robe and his shirt that Mark had pulled off the floor to drape over himself.

"What is wrong with you?" Mark sighed as Jackson pressed opened-mouth kisses along the expanse of his neck.

" _You!_  I wasn't this sex crazed until you practically threw yourself on me."y

"I did not run into you! You threw yourself on  _me!"_ Mark shot back indignantly, shooting him a look of utter disbelief.

"If I remember correctly, you ended up on top of me..." Jackson continued to tease, peppering kisses on Mark's on his shoulder.

Moaning, Mark pulled at the ties of Jackson's robe. "Bet you were having all sorts of dirty thoughts, huh?" he whispered into the alpha's ear before nibbling at its soft edges. "Especially during my brief performance," choosing to seize on control as Jackson froze to think back on the night they met.

The image Mark was conjuring for Jackson was almost too much for him. The soft kisses Mark began litter across his chest generously made his cock harden. The soft caresses of his long fingers flitting across his nipples woke the carnal need to claim the omega again. "Fuck, Mark. What are you doing to me?"

"Feeding your fantasies."

"As much as I love that idea, you need to work fast or I just might lay you on that counter and have my way with you."

"Oh alpha. As much as I would love _that_ idea, I really wanna feed _my_ fantasies while I'm at it."

"Fuck, Mark. I have no problem with that." The words slipped from Mark pretty lips as he worked his way down Jackson torso were like a wildfire spreading over his body. "Mark, please."

"What was that?" Mark asked innocently as he nibbled on Jackson's thigh, his nose nudging against Jackson's balls. "I can't hear what you said. Can you say that again?" He asked as he pulled back slightly to lick a stripe up his full hard cock.

"Mark, please just do something... anything. You're killing me." Jackson said as he gripped onto the counter.

"Like this?" Mark asked as he licked a fat stripe between his balls.

"Oh my fucking-... mngh... Mark," Jackson groaned. His balls tightening at the sensation.

"Or this?" Mark finally took his cock down his throat until he felt the tip brushing against the back of it. Pulling back, he brought a hand up to wrap around the base of his cock, and Jackson tightened his grip on the counter in an effort to control himself from fucking into the wet heat of Mark's mouth. The lewd sounds of Mark slurping his cock like a pornstar were already enough for him to want to cant his hips forward while gripping Mark's hair instead.

And when Mark looked up at him with tear-filled eyes, Jackson met them and almost lost his mind. The pure, unadulterated hunger in his eyes made him groan deep in his chest before huffing out a low "fuck," throwing his head back once again. Mark moaned around his cock in response and Jackson loosened a fist from the end the of the counter to tangle itself in Mark's hair. A string of curses fell from his lips as the omega pulled back and dragged his sharp teeth over the sensitive head before looking up at him and saying the one thing he's been wanting. "Fuck me, Jackson."

Jackson leaned down and captured his omega in a hungry kiss, tasting himself. "Fuck, angel. I can't get enough of you. Come here. Baby, are you touching yourself? Oh my fucking god! You're so fucking hot, baby." Seeing the omega three fingers deep in himself almost made him cuz on the spot, so he acted fast. He lifted the omega off the floor and carried him to a low island counter.

In one swift stroke, he buried himself to the hilt in Mark as he lay him down across the counter. They both moaned at the sensation. Mark, from finally being filled, and Jackson from the heat and tightness of Mark. "Mark, baby, how are you still so fucking tight? Oh my fucking god! Shit, I don't think I'll be able to last long. You feel too damn good and that blowjob was fucking amazing. I honestly already came close to cumming in your mouth and watching you finger yourself."

"It's okay, baby. Just move. I'm close too."

And with that, Jackson began to pound into Mark at an unyielding pace looking deep into Mark's eyes. "I love watching you cum. Your so beautiful when you cum, baby. Will you cum for me?" With every push, he hit Mark's prostate dead on and with every pull, he dragged against his walls until the head of his cock caught on Mark's rim. The lewd sound of skin slapping against skin reverberated through out the kitchen.

"Alpha," was the only thing Mark could say in response. "I need-... fuck! I'm so close," as he met Jackson with each thrust.

He felt himself running for the edge again, so he pulled Mark's waist off the edge and curled himself almost in half to give the head of Mark's cock kittenish licks before engulfing it with his lips. Mark's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he came painting Jackson's mouth again with cum. At the last spurt from Mark, Jackson swallowed the substance, lifted Mark off the counter, pulled him close and slammed him down on his cock, cumming so hard that his toes curled under his feet and his whole frame shook. "Holy fucking shit!" Every spurt lifted his balls at least an inch, as Mark clenched and unclenched around his cock, milking him for all he was worth.

"I knew you were cock hungry, but damn it do you have to eat me while you fuck me too?" Mark laughed breathlessly.

"No point in wasting," Jackson chortled out cheekily just as breathlessly, as he carried Mark to the living room couch. He slipped out of the omega regretfully with a wince before pulling off his robe to wipe Mark off.

"No, don't use that!" pushing at Jackson's hand.

"Why not? I could just throw it away later," throwing a confused look at the omega.

"Ugh, I forgot you're rich enough to buy all of Seoul," Mark says, rolling his eyes.

Laughing, Jackson wiped him clean before walking back to the bedroom to put the dirtied cloth away. Just as he was walking out, Mark stiffly walked in. "Baby, you're not supposed to be walking," he ran over to Mark, but when he placed a hand on the omega's shoulder, Mark flinched at his touch. The omega backed away from him and hissed, as if his touch was a torch that singed him to his core.

"Baby, what's wrong? Are you okay? What happened?" Jackson asked as he took a cautious step towards him. The scent radiating from Mark now was like buttered pears. Panic rose in him further as Mark looked at him wildly with mistrust, betrayal, and... hate. He whimpered as he stepped further away from his reach.

Mark took a deep breath in and looked away, blinking away tears that threatened to fall. "Please, take me home. I want to go home. Please, just... take me home."

Jackson's heart clenched at the distress in Mark's voice, but he didn't want to push the other further away. "Please, whatever it is, I can explain. Please, don't leave me."

"That's why you called me Yien..."

 _Shit!_  "Mark, please let me explain," he reached out again.

"I can't breathe. I need to get out. I can't think clearly. I need to think. I need to go. I want to go home." The wild frantic look Mark wore on his face ripped Jackson's heart into a million shards.

 _There's no use trying to persuade him tonight._ "Okay, baby. Let's go," he told the omega, dropping his hand and head in defeat. "I'll take you home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screaming* that ending .... sorry but I'm back to plotting their END ! ... just kidding !! I'm not crying *sobs in Korean* (shit authornim ! You're so mean !) 
> 
> BOOM 3 CHAPTERS !! LOL XD @karentoanyone this one is for you . I couldn't wait another hour to post this one bc you already foresaw this coming XD 
> 
> Contrary to popular belief tho , the circle serpent is very much possible as long as the one topping from the bottom is flexible enough to achieve reaching his partners genital . Don't ask how I know it's possible or how I know what it's called . That is for me to know and for you to ... ya'know the rest ! LMFAO


	18. Sensor and Censor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson finds out what he did wrong . Mark pushes Jackson further away . Jaebum is still the best wingman . 
> 
> And I'm slowly gonna add JJP POVs let watch all of them unfurl ... hehehe

_Sensor And Censor_

  
The ride to Mark's apartment was quietly tense for the most part. Save for asking Mark to input his address into the GPS of his Model 3 Tessa, the alpha had kept quiet. Although the car was capable of running at 130 miles per hour, Jackson had driven the car at an almost an impossibly slow speed that Mark was slowly losing a grip on his anger.

Just as he was about to snap at Jackson to step on it, his apartment building loomed in the front window shield, so he decided to keep it in. The car slowly rolled to a stop and Jackson killed the engine before turning to him.

As he unbuckled his seatbelt, Jackson reached over to grasp his hand, but he flinched away and recoiled from Jackson's touch. The pained look that swept over Jackson's face caught him by surprise, but he instantly hardened his expression and hissed at the alpha. "Don't touch me! Don't ever touch me again," he snapped. "I can't believe I trusted you for a good minute there. You got what you wanted now leave me alone!"

And with that he pushed the door open and fled towards the door. Before he can pull his keys out of his pocket though, the alpha grasped him by the shoulder, and spun him around. He landed against the alpha's chest and found himself in the circle of his arms.

"Mark, please," the alpha plead, face buried in the crook of his neck. He felt hot tears soak through the thin fabric of the shirt Jackson had lent him, and nearly caved. "Please don't leave me. I just found you."

With all the strength Mark could muster, he shoved at the alpha's chest. "I said don't touch me!" he spat in disgust. The scent of neroli filled the air and Mark felt a tightening in his groin area. "Please don't touch me," he whimpered weakly. Finally, the tears that he's been holding back, clouded his vision as he looked at the alpha. "Please just leave me to think. I can't think around you."

"Mark, I can't bring myself to leave you. Not like this," Jackson said as he sank to his knees on the stoop, his head cradled in his hands. "Please just tell me what I did wrong. I can't fix this if I don't know what I did wrong."

"Why, Jackson?" Mark sobbed. "Why did you look into me? Couldn't you just ask me like a normal person?"

Realization dawned on Jackson's face as he looked up at Mark. "Mark, I-..." the alpha started but Mark cut him off with a sweep of his slender hand.

"Don't, Jackson! I may be just an omega, but that gives you no right to invade my privacy. I'm not even _your_ omega! I never was and now, I _never_ will be!"

"Mark, I'm so sorry. Please, please hear me out," the alpha continued to beg him.

"No, _you_ hear _me_ out! Don't ever come near me again. Don't ever show your face to me. I don't ever want to see it again," Mark spat at him harshly. Even through the haze of anger clouding his mind, the harshness of the words cut him like a double edged sword. Mark yanked open the door and jumped in before slamming it shut behind him. He ran up the stairs as tears streamed down his face. He stumbled to his door and was trying to fit his keys into the lock of his apartment door, when it was flung open.

Yelping in surprise, Jinyoung took one look at him and pulled him into his arms. "Mark-hyung, what happened to you? Where have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you, but you left your phone at the club. I came to check if you had come home sick, but you weren't here."

"Jinyoung, Jackson..." was all Mark could choke out past his sobs as he buried his face into Jinyoung's chest, heart shattering into a million pieces.

Jinyoung's face hardened at the name. "Did he do something to you? I'll fucking kill him."

"No! No, he knows! He knows I ran away from C-Cali-fornia. Oh god, what if he brings me back there?" Panic rose in Mark at the thought. "Jinyoung, I-I ca-can't go back there. You know w-w-what will ha-happen to me. I'll n-never be a-ab-able to see-see you a-again. Oh god, you and B-b-bam... w-will be hunted and k-killed for pro-protecting me. Young-Youngjae... I can't even imagine what my dad will d-do to him," he choked out between his sobs.

Jinyoung pulled him tighter into his embrace as he rubbed soothing circles into the nape of his neck. "Sssh... Mark nothing is gonna happen to us, okay?" Jinyoung frowned at him. "Sweetie, you smell like jasmines and lavender..." he started before he gasped and his eyes widened. "You smell like Jackson!" he said accusatorially before he started to tear at the shoulder of the shirt on Mark. When he was satisfied to see a Mark bite-free, he sighed in relief.

"Don't worry. He didn't claim me. Thank god. I don't think he'll be able to explain why the missing omega he found has his bite," he clarified.

"Mark..."

"He did knot me, so whatever claim to the imprinting he had on me is gone. He got what he wanted, now he needs to just leave me alone," he told Jinyoung, but his heart wrenched at the thought of never seeing Jackson again.

"Hyung," Jinyoung started again, more firmly. "Did you ask him what his intentions were when you found out he knew about you running away?" Years of friendship prompted Jinyoung to know that Mark can be a hot-head when triggered.

"That's besides the point, Nyoungie. He invaded my privacy. Couldn't he just ask?"

"But, Mark-hyung, would you have told him if he asked?"

Mark considered Jinyoung's question for a second, "Probably not," he answered. _Oh god, and you pushed him away without considering where he was coming from. Good job, Mark! Now we'll never see our alpha again._

Fresh tears spilled out of his eyes at this.  _What if he doesn't want us back though?_ It was a painfully heart-wrenching thought. He had pushed Jackson, an alpha, to the point of kneeling and begging for him to consider his point of view and he, an omega, had blatantly told him to scat. What kind of alpha would allow behavior like that?

  
❧

  
"What happened?" Jaebum demanded as he sat cross-legged in an armchair across the coffee table from him as he lay curled up on the couch in his living room.

After a couple of misdials, he had finally been able to tap the right number on his contact list labeled: Jaebutt. Luckily, Jaebum was just on his way home from Whiskers and with the help of Yugyeom, the two were able to get Jackson into the backseat of his Tesla and into his penthouse. For the last twenty four hours, Jaebum had come and gone out of the alpha's penthouse keeping him hydrated and fed as he relieved himself through his rut. Now, as the sun crept up past the mountains in Yangpyeong and Jackson had cleared himself past the haze of his rut and attitude, Jaebum saw no reason why he shouldn't question why the alpha was alone again.

"I fucked up, Jae," the alpha said looking away.

"How badly?"

"He found out that I looked into him, and now he doesn't wanna see me." Not able to keep it in again, the alpha cradle his head in his hands. "Fuck!"

"Hmm..." was all Jaebum could respond. He knew it was wrong, but he could understand Jackson's need to protect his omega. Alphas had a tendency to be territorial and protective. If Mark was in danger, Jackson's first instinct would be to protect Mark. _Why did Mark shut Jackson out? If he's in trouble, shouldn't he let his alpha protect him? "_ Did you claim him?"

He watched as his friend slowly shook his head. Stunned, he stared at the other alpha in disbelief. "What? Why not? Jacks, he was right here with you! And by the smell of this place, under you as well! Why didn't you claim him?"

"He wasn't coherent enough. I'm not doing that to him. For god's sake, Jae, he was in heat!"

Realization hit Jaebum like a freight train in that moment. _Of course Jackson would consider the fact that Mark was in heat before he considered that Mark was his true mate._

"Jae, how do I fix this?"

"Apologize."

"I tried that. Mark is not an easy omega who will tuck tail and bow to me because I'm an alpha."

"When have I known you to not be a pushy fuck?"

At this Jackson straightened up on the couch. "Good point. Go away now. Therapy session is over."

Jaebum chuckled, shaking his head, and stood up. "Call me if I need me to help you kidnap someone," he threw over his shoulder as he made his way to the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gawd I love Jaebutt ! I need me a wingman like him . Shiieeet I need me a daddy like him . LOL I'm gonna fight him one day . Hopefully they do this tour and he comes to the US cuz trust ... *nods* ... a bish will fight him for wrecking too goddamn hard !! 
> 
> Anyways O.o let me know what you think about this chapter . Leave me comments . If it sucks tell me so I can laugh at my stupidity . If you cry , I'm sorry (not sorry) :| it shouldn't tho , it's not that bad . I cried when I wrote the first chapter of Mad and Nothing At All . This is not bad .


	19. Rows of Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind Jackson , Sad Mark , Daddy Jaebum and Sassy Jinyoung ....

_Rows Of Roses_

  
After Jaebum had left, Jackson quickly hopped in the shower.  _Operation Get Mark Back has commenced. What's our first move, man?_  Jiaer asked.

 _First, you shut up and let me clean myself up. I smell like cum_ , Jackson snapped at his wolf.

 _You smell like Yien. You smell like your mate_ , Jiaer said flatly, just as he stepped under the spray of the water.

Jackson froze at that. _Mate_. For a second, he reconsidered taking a shower. "No, Mark said he loves the way I smell. I doubt he'll take me back if I smell like a whorehouse," muttered at his wolf before surrendering himself completely to the warm spray of the shower head. He carefully applied the minimal amount of lavender that was necessary into his hand to wash his short blonde locks before scrubbing himself clean with just the right amount of lavender body wash needed to clean himself, taking careful steps not to mask his hybrid scent.

Hope flared him when Mark had told him he smelled like fresh oranges. He had almost sank his teeth into Mark again when he had absentmindedly confirmed his neroli scent. Only one other person has ever smelled his true scent and it was his mother.

Before Jackson knew it he was strolling down the streets in all black. The collar of his leather jacket turned up to shield his neck from the morning crisp. His blonde locks slick back to reveal his forehead glinting against the rising orange sun.

He inhaled deeply, closing his eye, taking in the smell of the Han River lingering between the scent of carbon monoxide, spilt engine oil, and smog. It was a weird scent to come to be fond of, but it was the bustling sounds that accompanied it that Jackson appreciated. Seoul was a busy city filled with honking cars, shuffling feet, chiming and more. It reminded him of Beijing. It was as close to home as he could get.

As he opened his eyes, he caught on to a flower shop just opening its doors for the day. The woman who emerged from them carried with her a pot of peach roses that looked too heavy for her small frame. Jackson immediately felt a tug at his heart as he watched her struggle with the pot, so he rushed over to her, "Halmeoni, let me help you with that."

"Aigoo! Thank you, my boy!" she said gratefully patting him on the back as he took the pot from her.

"Oh, no! It's no problem," Jackson told her smiling reassuringly, as he looked down at the flowers. The peach hue took him back to the night Mark ended up on top of him on the bathroom floor. They were the perfect match to Mark's blush, and Jackson found himself smiling at the memory.

"Do you like them?" The old woman smiled at him fondly. "You have the same look my son had when he found the love of his life," she said, pointing at his face.

Jackson chuckled at that. _Yes, you found the love of your life and let him slip away_ , Jiaer interjected and his chuckle seized.

"If you like them that much, I'll make a bunch for you for free. As payment for your help, my sweet boy."

"No, Halmeoni, I'll pay for them."

"No, no," the woman insisted.

"Actually, I have a favor to ask. Do you offer delivery services?"

"Yes, I do. Is it for a lover?" The woman eyed at him curiously.

"Yes, actually it is."

"It's a good way to show your appreciation for her."

"Him," Jackson laughed at the shocked expression on the old woman's face. _Yes, flowers! That's the plan 'cause who doesn't like flowers?? Especially roses._

"May I ask why you chose this color in particular?" she asked.

Jackson blushed. "They remind me of the way he blushes."

"Son, I think the white roses are a better color to go with then."

"No. No, please I want these," he assured her. "These are perfect."

As he was paying for the flowers, the woman gave him an unreadable expression before asking him if he was sure those were the roses he wanted for the second time. "Yes, I'm sure." After some consideration, she finally relented and with a shrug of defeat, she swiped his card on the register and gave him back his card. Satisfied, Jackson made his way back to his penthouse to set the rest of his plan into motion. _I'm gonna win back Mark no matter what._

  
❧

  
Jinyoung watched as courier after courier of flower flooded into Whiskers with peach roses, annoyed. The first one had been a sweet surprise, but now the staff lounge, back halls, and Youngjae's office smelled like a florist shop. He had known immediately who they were from and for whom. _At this rate, Whiskers will become a peach rose flower shop instead the burlesque bar,_  Jinyoung thought to himself before he decided to do something about it.

Making a beeline for Youngjae's office, he ignored Bambam, who was fawning at the roses, as he weaved his way through the arrangements set on the floor that came after the ones set on the bar countertop, and made his way up the metal stairs also lined with roses on one side to avoid traffic on the steps.

Exasperated beyond belief, he mumbled under his breath, "This is a fucking fire hazard! It's a fucking accident just waiting to fucking happen. Why isn't anyone trying to stop the fucker?" Thankfully, Mark wasn't here yet.

Finally, he reached Youngjae's office door in what seemed like the longest time it's ever taken him to reach there and threw the door open. Looking around the room, he took in Youngjae sitting at his desk with his cell phone held to his ear.

"Jaebum-hyung, let me call you back."

"Let me talk to the fucker!" Without waiting for Youngjae to react, Jinyoung stalked over and yanked the phone out of his hand, and without ceremony, he yelled at the alpha through the phone. "Is Jackson planning to burn the goddamn club down?? I think Mark would've gotten the message with just the first basket he sent, so if he doesn't stop sending peach roses this minute, by god, I will go to every goddamn fucking florist shop in South Korea and burn it to the fucking ground!"

"Watch yourself, little omega. You're hot when you're angry. I bet your working a sweat up at this moment. I wonder what you would look like naked and glistened with sweat," the alpha voice drawled through the phone.

Aghast at the alpha's behavior, Jinyoung took the phone away from his ear and looked at it in confusion. _Hot? What in the actual fuck?_ "Are you fucking kidding me? I'm telling you to tell Jackson to stop sending roses and you choose this time to tell me I'm hot?"

"So when should I tell you? Tonight? At the club?" The drop in the alpha's voice, sent a shiver up his spine. His heart began to pound furiously in his chest, and blush slowly creeping up his face.

"You wouldn't fucking dare," Jinyoung scoffed.

"Oh, Jinyoung, you clearly don't know me. I dare very much." Jinyoung can practically see the wolffish smirk on Jaebum's face through the phone. "I'll see you tonight, Jinyoungie," and with that the alpha disconnected the call.

Plopping himself in a seat across Youngjae, Jinyoung stared at the phone in his hand in disbelief before anger filled him again. "Who the fuck does he think he is?"

"Hyung, can I have my phone back before you crush it between your fingers?"

He looked at the beta in confusion for a minute before he comprehended the question. Rolling his eyes, he handed the phone back to the beta. "What are gonna do with all these roses??"

"That's for Mark to decide."

Suddenly, a frantic Bambam flew through the door. "Hyung, oh my god, Mark!"

Jinyoung jumped to his feet and ran out. A heartbreaking cry filled the quiet space of the closed club. He stumbled his way down the stairs, jumping over arrangements to get to Mark faster. "Hyung, what's wrong?" he asked the older as he threw himself down beside the other omega.

"Jinyoungie, these are all for me, aren't they?" Mark asked through his full-bodied sobs.

"Yes," Jinyoung confirmed, slowly nodding his head.

"Peach roses are used to say 'thank you'. I was just a one night stand. He used me. He doesn't want me," Mark said, crestfallen.

"Fuck. I'll fucking kill him, Mark-hyung. The fuck bastard. I'll kill him," Jinyoung said wrapping his arms around his friend. _I'll kill the bastard. How dare he walk into Mark's life and kick down all the walls he put up to protect himself, then just leave him like this!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo ... I may have to put this fic on hold for maximum a week . My dumb klutzy ass dropped my phone on my driveway and the screen is shattered (유•유) the app I use to write is not available on the Play Store so I'm stuck until I get the screen replaced or the whole goddamn thing . I'm typing this rn at a turtle's pace bc I'm legit scared to cut myself . It's that bad ! 
> 
> Anyways questions , concerns , balled up paper , tomatoes are welcome to be thrown at me . I'm pretty good at dodging balls of paper and tomatoes *shrugs* just so you know . In the meantime read my other fics ... or not . I honestly couldn't care less XD LOL


	20. Stares From The Stairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOOHOO JJP

_Stares From The Stairs_

Jaebum watched as Jinyoung moved around the club as graceful as a feline. Even in this crowd Jaebum could smell him: French vanilla and just a hint of peaches.

 _It suits him,_ Jaebum smirked to himself.  _Peaches and cream. Like that ass._

He'd been watching the omega for a while now. Something about the omega intrigued him. Maybe it was the sadistic glint in his eyes, or the cute wrinkles around his eyes when he laughed, or smiled that he tried hide with his hands, or maybe it was those soft hands, he had imagined numerous times wrapped around his shaft. Whatever it was Jaebum couldn't help gravitating towards the omega. Heat pooled deeply in his groin as he watch the omega sashay around on the floor. Enticing every patron in the club as he passed them.

Cursing under his breath, he made his way back down the steps of the stairs to take a place in the VIP section, gesturing at Yugyeom briefly to follow him. As they walked through the crowd, some of the patrons made way for them, and Jinyoung turned from where he stood by a table, serving tray in one hand. Smiling, he narrowed his eyes at the man, subtly letting him know exactly what he was there. The omega visibly shivered and he felt his smile widen to a lopsided grin.

He slowly walked over to the omega, never breaking eye contact and stopped when he was just inches away from him. Leaning over, he sighed into the omega's ear, "Ah, Jinyoungie, those pants are hugging your ass so tightly. If I thought you were hot earlier, you're driving me crazy right now. I would like nothing more than to just bend you over this table and fuck you raw while all these alphas watch as I claim your delectable body."

Jinyoung was shivering throughout the spiel, but gasped softly at the end. Jaebum watched as Jinyoung quickly composed himself before he leaned back and arched an eyebrow at him. "What makes you think I won't fight you?"

"Because your shivering tells me you want me just as much as I want you, little omega."

"Maybe I'm cold."

Jaebum lifts a hand to run a finger up the length of Jinyoung's arm. Wrist to shoulder, he watches the omega shiver again at his touch. "Hmm... cold? Or maybe it's the heat that's between us that you're denying."

"Heat?" Jinyoung scoffs, looking away. "What heat?" He means to say it flatly as a challenge, but his pitch rose just a notch at the end.

Jaebum's smile was full-blown now. Eyes twinkling dangerously, he grasp the omega by the waist and pulled him roughly against his chest. He inwardly curses as the heat he felt earlier blazes into a fiery flame. Jinyoung had but a millisecond to react before Jaebum ghosted his soft lips against Jinyoung's pulse point. "Stop denying that you want me, little omega." The alphas at the table Jinyoung was serving tensed, ready to attack, but stayed seated when Jaebum shot them a deadly glare.

Jinyoung gasped as Jaebum latched his lips onto his neck and bit down into his neck, never breaking skin, before he sucked on to the bite. Jaebum felt as Jinyoung melted into it before he went absolutely limp in his arms. Catching him, Jaebum cursed and scooped the omega into his arms, turning away to take Jinyoung away. The alpha sitting at the table stood, and Yugyeom stepped in their path, towering over all of them.

"I wouldn't get in Jaebum's way, if I were you. He's just claiming his omega."

"His omega?" was the last thing Jaebum overheard from the group as he walks back towards the stairs.

 _Yes, our omega,_ JB, his wolf, cheered.

He took Jinyoung down the hall to Youngjae's office. Kicking the door open, he watched as it trembled on its hinges and a shocked Youngjae shot up from his desk. "Fuck, Hyung, a little warning would've been great. Jinyoung? What the fuck happened?"

"I don't know. He just passed out on me," anxiousness laced into his melodic voice, as he lays Jinyoung down on a couch. "Can I use use your office for a minute?" He asks the beta never taking his eyes of Jinyoung.

"Yeah, sure," the beta concedes immediately without hesitation, quietly excusing himself from the room.

"Jinyoung, wake up," Jaebum urged the Omega softly nudging his shoulders. From this close, he can see every line and divot on Jinyoung beautiful face. _He's even more beautiful up close than I had realized,_ Jaebum marvels. Panic soon crept up his spine. "Jinyoung," he says, almost pleadingly. "Please, wake up," he'said now shaking the omega.

Moaning, Jinyoung eyes flutter open and he feels like he's seeing the omega again for the first time. His heart picks up an impossible rhythm in his chest as he looks into Jinyoung's eyes. He feels like he's staring into a moonless night sky, slowly, but surely getting lost. Until they turn into hardened onyx gems against the milky white skin of his face.

"Get off me!" Jinyoung cries, pushing at Jaebum's chest. He shoots up into a sitting position nearly knocking heads with him. He groans and drags a hand through his hair to clutch at his head. The dark contrast of his white hands in his dark black locks makes Jaebum want to be the one to smooth them away from his face.

Jaebum lifts a hand, hesitantly before dropping them again into his lap. "Are you okay?" he asks, shyly dropping his head to look at his hands in his lap. From the corner of his eyes, he sees Jinyoung's head snap up to look at him.

"What?"

"I asked if you were okay." Jaebum takes the chance to look up into Jinyoung's eyes again.

"Uh... yeah. I mean, yes, of course," Jinyoung stutters, shaking his head slightly.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Jaebum tells him quietly, suddenly frustrated.

"Scare me?" Jinyoung asks him incredulously. "No, you didn't scare me," he continues even as he pulls his legs against his chest trying to get as far away from him as possible.

Jaebum looks away from him then. "Fuck! I tell Jackson not to fuck shit up with his omega and here I am fucking up already and I haven't even spoken to you properly."

"You what now?" The omega says as he squeezes his knees together, pained expression spreading across his features.

Sighing deeply, Jaebum turns to Jinyoung again. "Jinyoungie, I'm attracted to you. I don't know why. You're the most stubborn , most insolent, most sassy omega I've ever come across in my life, and I have come across many... but something about you pulls me towards you."

Jinyoung swings his legs to the floor stiffly and stands. "I can't. I'm sorry," he says before he starts for the door, ready to leave.

Jaebum shoots up from his seat. _What_? He stalks after Jinyoung and slams a palm against the door just as Jinyoung is pulling it open. His body flushed up against Jinyoung's from behind. He hears a gasp and a quiet whine spill from Jinyoung's lips. "Jinyoung," he starts sternly. "That's it? You're not even gonna try and give me an explanation as to why you can't?"

He feels a shudder runs up the omega's spine against his chest and he bites down the need to bury his nose into the juncture of Jinyoung's neck. From this close, the omega's scent tickles his nose. A waft of French vanilla fills his nostrils and realization hits him. "Jesus, you're in heat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm ... What do you think Jaebum will do now that he finds himself in Jackson's position ? Do you think Jaebum will get his daddy on or be a gentleman ?


	21. Whet And Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahem ... so where did we leave off again ? *laughs hysterically* 
> 
> So ... uhm ... yeah *nods and smiles evilly* here you go !

_Whet And Wet_

Cursing, he backs away from Jinyoung, but doesn't take his palm off the door. He looks at the omega's face again to see that he has his eyes clenched shut, mouth slightly agape, teeth grit tightly together. A moment passes before Jinyoung opens his eyes again, but this time they're feral and glinting with hunger. He turns under Jaebum's extended arm above his head and looks Jaebum dead in the eyes. His eyes are shining, and even in the dim light of Youngjae's office, Jaebum can see the specks of gold in them. It was like looking into a mirror, and for a moment, Jaebum can't breath as he drinks in the sight of Jinyoung.

Jinyoung growls deep in his chest before he takes a step closer to Jaebum and pulls him down, crushing their lips together. "Is this what you wanted, alpha?" Jinyoung whispers against his lips, bitterly. Jinyoung takes a leap and Jaebum catches him as he wraps his long legs around his waist. "Then fuck me!"

Jaebum has little time to react as Jinyoung continues kissing a trail from his lips to his throat. "Jinyoung, no!"

"But I thought this is what you wanted, Alpha. Me sweating, in heat. Why don't you bend me over Youngjae's desk and pound me with that alpha cock," Jinyoung cries desperately in his ear as he rocks his hips.

Even through the fabrics of Jinyoung's thin pants, Jaebum can feel the heat of his entrance where his hands are holding the omega up against him. His cock hardens at the scent of Jinyoung's slick like it was wrapping its stealthy fingers around him, slowly losing control of his senses. "Jinyoung, no. Not while you're in heat."

"But that's when it's the best. I can smell you going into rut and it's driving me crazy. Please just fuck me," Jinyoung begs, whining again as he sucks a mark into his neck.

"Then promise me one thing," Jaebum says pulling away from him slightly to look in his eyes.

"What?" Jinyoung asks impatience clear in his voice.

"Promise me you won't regret anything," Jaebum searches Jinyoung's face even after he nods. Uncertainty making him hesitate.

"Yes, Jaebummie! God, just fuck me, please or I'll walk out of this fucking office right now and fuck the first fucking alpha I come across," Jinyoung whines when he takes too long.

Unconsciously, Jaebum tightens his grip on the omega's ass possessively before turning back to Youngjae's desk, and lays the omega down on it. Thankfully, Youngjae is neat and his desk is clear of everything except his computer and phone, and Jaebum doesn't need to knock anything off in his hurry. He leans over and takes Jinyoung's lips between his teeth, and growls "Your mouth is filthy, you know that?" Jinyoung simply nods his head, delirious from the feeling of his cock rubbing against his entrance. "One day, I'm gonna stuff that mouth full of my cock, but right now I'm just gonna fuck your sweet ass and pump it full of my cum. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you forget every other alpha exist."

Jinyoung throws his head back in a moan as Jaebum pulls his shirt, popping buttons off in his wake as he exposes Jinyoung to the open air. Nimble fingers working work it's way down the omega's torso to the waistband of his jeans and unbuttons it as he kisses a trail down his torso and takes a nipple in his mouth. "So beautiful... fuck I can't wait to be in you," Jaebum breaths against his skin and it's like hot liquid, spreading.

Jaebum then works two finger of each hand under the waistband and tugs sharply. Jinyoung registers the subtle command and lifts his hips slightly off the desk. In one swift movement, Jaebum peels it off him taking a step away from the desk from the force. He drops the pants to the floor and watches as Jinyoung pants and squirms on the desktop, sweating beginning to bead and glisten on his chest. "Fuck, you're even hotter than I had imagined," he growls under his breath, as he lifts his shirt over his head.

"Hurry the fuck up!" Jinyoung snaps at him.

"You really shouldn't talk to me like that," Jaebum growls at him about to take a step forward to the desk again when Jinyoung stands and wrap his arms around his neck.

"Why? Does it turn you on?" The omega regards him with lust-clouded eyes, hidden under his drooping lids.

 _Two can play that game, omega,_  he thinks as he puts his hands on the omega's hips. He slides his hands up Jinyoung's sides bunching the tattered shirt still dangling on his shoulders until they're around his wrist and pulls it all the way off, and drops it to the floor too. He brings his hands back to the omega's and locks them in one hand before he pulls them over his head and spins him around, then drops them again. His other hand swiftly pushes at the small of Jinyoung's back and holds it there until he's bent over the desk, simultaneously nudging at his heel to spread his legs.

He holds Jinyoung by the hips to keep him in place as he bends over and licks a fat stripe up along Jinyoung's spine to neck and steps closer to whisper in his ear, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard and so good, you'll come back begging for more, but first I wanna taste you."

"Do it!" Jinyoung cries. "Please just do anything."

Jaebum smirks darkly as he grinds his hips forward. The agonized moan that spills past Jinyoung's lips sends a satisfied shiver up his spine. His mind screams at him to sink himself into the heat, but he's patient. He makes quick work of pulling off his shirt and as he bends over to pulls his pants past his ankles with one hand, he uses the other to pry Jinyoung's ass cheeks apart and darts his tongue out to taste his slick.

"Fuck! That felt good... do that again, please," Jinyoung gasps.

"Anything for you, baby boy," Jaebum says as he gets down on his knees behind Jinyoung. This time he props one of Jinyoung's legs on the desk and watched as slick slides down his inner thighs. He catches it as it runs down mid-thigh with the tip of his tongue and licks a trail back up to Jinyoung's puffy reddened hole. Hunger growls through him at the sight of it clenching and unclenching, seeking his cock. "Baby, you're so wet already. Do you want my cock that bad?"

"Yes, fuck yes!" Jinyoung cries against the desk, his hot breath fogging up the wooden surface.

"Do you think I can make you cum with just my tongue?" Jaebum wonders out loud.

"Just make me cum, please. It hurts so bad," Jinyoung whines.

Suddenly a thought runs through Jaebum, and he acts on it. He teases around Jinyoung's rim with his tongue... once, twice, circling, then he raises a palm above his head, he lets it drop as he darts his tongue past his tight rim and feels it convulses around it as the sting runs through Jinyoung's frame.

The omega hisses through his teeth as he arch his back. "Again! Fuck again!" Jinyoung pushes back against his tongue, begging.

Jaebum smirks between his cheeks as he rubs his palm against the reddening, soft mounds before he does it again.

"Fuck, Jaebum... feels so good. I'm so fucking close. Please make me cum. I wanna cum so bad," Jinyoung keeps against him.

Jaebum pulls away to only tease now, lapping at Jinyoung's rim like a cat. "How bad do you want me, kitten?" He hums at Jinyoung's rim.

"Please, fuck me!"

"Still so fucking dirty," Jaebum says disapprovingly.

"You fucking like it," Jinyoung shoots over his shoulder, glaring at him through glazed eyes.

Jaebum stands and Jinyoung whines at the lost. He places a hand on the small of the omega's back and raises his palm to strike again. He watches as Jinyoung's cheeks brace for the shock, then he drops his palm against it harder than before as pushes his thumb through. Jinyoung clenches around it tightly and he moans, closing his eyes, relishing in how tight it grips around the limb. "I can't to be inside you, baby."

"Then do it. Get your cock inside me now!"

He raises his palm again, but this time he aims his cock at Jinyoung's entrance, and when he clenches, Jaebum plunges through the tight ring of muscles to the hilt. Jinyoung's insides spasm around his cock hotly, and for a second Jaebum has to freeze all his movements and squeeze his eyes shut from the blinding white light that threatens to overcome his senses. Jinyoung's lewd mewl nearly makes ejaculate embarrassingly premature.

The sensual way he arches his back upwards is the most beautiful thing Jaebum has ever seen in his life, but the tight clenching around his cock and thumb drives him crazy. He wants to fuck into Jinyoung until he aches and stays in that position forever. He wants to rut into Jinyoung's ass until the omega is delirious from pain and pleasure, but he also wants to make love to Jinyoung slowly as he discovers every kink and fetish he has. He wants to learn and possess everything Jinyoung had to offer, and that's what he does when he finally opens his eyes again.

He starts off slowly, dragging his cock against Jinyoung's walls until he's begging for more, only then does he pull his thumb out. His hands slide up and down Jinyoung's sides soothingly. He grips and caresses his hips softly, mapping and memorizing every curve and divot of the omega's body. His lips lick and suck at every pulse point he knows and whatever he can reach until he gets frustrated and pulls out to flip the omega around to face him.

Jaebum pistons his hips, pounding into Jinyoung. Jinyoung's whimper at the lost was momentary, but it pierces through the fog of lust, and when Jaebum looks into his eyes, he loses control and starts to pick up the pace.  _Fuck him until all he wants is you! Mark him! Claim him!_ JB growls at him darkly.

No words are needed between them, as Jinyoung surrenders to the pleasure that is Jaebum. Every touch lights him on fire. Every thrust pushes him closer to the edge, and just when he thinks he's can't take it anymore, Jaebum captures his lips in a kiss and takes his cock in his hand and pumps in time with his thrusting. The world seizes to exist as he arches up into the right heat of Jaebum's palm and explodes like a thousand fireworks lighting up the night sky, cumming.

Jaebum revels for a moment as he watches Jinyoung cumming before his hips begin to stutter and he feels his knot begin to form. Just as he's about to thrust one last time, Jinyoung shoves at his chest, and he stumbles back a step, stunned and frustrated at being denied that final satisfaction. He sees Jinyoung slide off the edge of the desk and on his knees in front of him, before he feels his soft lips wrap itself around his cock.

"Fuck Jinyoung. No, my knot," is all he can manage before Jinyoung pulls back slightly and hollows his cheeks. The suction on his cock head is perfect, hot and tight, but it's the dirty look that Jinyoung gives him that unravels him completely. Lust, hunger, and passion dance in the pitch black pools of his eyes. Soon, his legs begin to shake uncontrollably from the sheer force of his impending orgasm and he pulls back slightly so as not to choke Jinyoung with his knot and he cums hard. As the final spurt runs through his shaft, Jinyoung lips slip from around the head in surprise at his knot and cum flies across his face. It's dirty, and unexpected, and...

 _Hot_ , is what Jaebum thinks as he he watches it slide down across the omega's nose bridge. _I may not have knotted you, omega, but now you smells like me. You're mine._

Suddenly, Jinyoung pops up from his crouch, wiping his face with a dainty hand, and sways for a bit before he bends over and grabs Jaebum's shirt off the floor and runs to the door. "I'm sorry. I need to leave," is all he hears from the omega before the door is clicked shut.

Stunned into silence, Jaebum gapes at the closed door. "Fuck!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna go hide XD LOL 
> 
> OMG I CANT WITH MYSELF SOMETIMES LMAO 
> 
> Ok wait let me calm my ass down ...
> 
> Ok , meditation over ! I don't know where this came from ... and I know I'm going to hell XD I was originally gonna have Jaebutt just PLOW THAT ASS in the Danseur position to the end and knot it too but then changed it and loved it ! It's so dirty ! Save me ! Pray for my soul ! LOL 
> 
> I'm done ! I'm one out ! LOL


	22. Whit of Wit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJP make a deal

_Whit Of Wit_

  
"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, and double fuck!" Jinyoung mutters as he paces back and forth in front of his dressing room mirrors. He's fucked up a lot in his life, but this is the worst he's ever done. He had meant to just tease the alpha, not nearly choke on his knot and swallow his cum while he was at it.

Shame vibrated through him. The wanton begging that fell from his mouth embarrassed him beyond belief. The moans and groans he elicited echoed in his ears. "What the fuck did I do? Shit!"

Suddenly, the door bursts open and Jaebum walks in, shirtless. Fury etching dark hard lines on his face, chin jutting out almost impossibly. "What the fuck was that all about?"

The shock in face couldn't be more apparent than it was right now. Even in his anger, the alpha radiated beauty. Dominance flowed out of him easily as he stood towering above him that Jinyoung couldn't help the whimper that escaped his lips. "I can't, Jaebum-ssi. Please understand what we did was a mistake."

"A mistake?" Jaebum says incredulously, before his face hardens even further. "You promised."

"I know what I promised," he sneers at the alpha. "But think about it! You're Jackson's friend. Mark is my hyung! I don't regret what happened as crazy as it sounds, so maybe 'mistake' isn't the proper way to put it... inappropriate... ultimate betrayal... Fuck! I don't know! But I do know it's was wrong of us to take it that far."

Jaebum' face softens a bit. "That's what you're worried about? Mark and Jackson?"

"Yeah! That bastard just tore Mark's heart to shreds today. Where is he anyways? I'm gonna kill him," he hisses as he continues his wild pacing.

"Wait! What do you mean tore his heart to shreds?" Jaebum frowns at him, confusion spreading across his face. His anger completely forgotten now.

"The bastard fucked him, knotted him, and invaded his privacy then sent him roses!" Jinyoung screams at the alpha. "How dumb is he? Couldn't he have simply did what you just did to me and then say thank you?"

Jaebum stared at Jinyoung in confusion for a second. "Jackson sent flowers? Like flowers? Roses, at that? I'm sorry. Forgive my ignorance, but how did a bunch of flowers tear Mark's heart to shreds?"

Jinyoung stopped his pacing to turn on Jaebum. "They weren't just flowers! They were peach roses!" He screeched at the alpha.

The room is silent was silent for a moment, safe for Jinyoung's enraged panting before Jaebum bursted into a fit of laughter. "Peach? They were peach? Jackson sent peach roses?" He huffed through his laughter.

"Why the fuck are you laughing? I tell you that Jackson insulted my friend and you laugh?" Jinyoung can feel the anger rising with each gasp of air the alpha made in an attempt to breath through his fit.

The alpha composed himself immediately before taking a step towards him. "Oh, Jinyoungie. They're a mess, aren't they?" He smiles softly before he pulls Jinyoung in his arms. "Don't worry about them. I've got them. You have no idea how much of an idiot Jackson is," he continues, shaking his head, chin rubbing against his shoulder.

As much as Jinyoung hates to admit it, he feels himself slowly slipping into Jaebum's embrace. His delicious scent of cherry, mulberry and strawberries seeped through all his senses. "How can I not worry about Mark? He's my hyung."

After a moment, Jaebum says, "Let's make a deal."

Jinyoung leans back to look him in the eyes, quirking an eyebrow, curiosity spreading throughout his features. "A deal?"

"Yes, a deal. If I fix things between Mark and Jackson, you'll give me a chance."

Jinyoung searches the alpha's eyes for a second. Sincerity was plain in his eyes. _Can we trust him? Just two weeks ago, he scented us with that devilish tongue, and now we'll reek of him for a week. There's no hiding this from Mark. How will we hide from anyway?_ JR asked. Gasping, Jinyoung turned away and stepped away from Jaebum. "Fuck! I forgot about Mark," he mutters under his breathe.

"What?" Jaebum asks.

"I forgot about Mark. He'll know I've been with someone," Jinyoung says turning back to Jaebum.

"Is there a reason why you can't tell him about me?" Jaebum asks curiously.

"You don't understand. The club, the members, we're all he's got," Jinyoung tells him easily. Something about Jaebum makes him want to tell him everything about Mark, but he knows it's not his place, and it's not for Jaebum to know.

"Why? I think if Jackson knows, he can help. Jackson is his alpha. Jackson can protect him," Jaebum insists.

"It's not for me to say. It's not for either of us say, and no, Jackson isn't his alpha. The fucker did him dirty," he hisses in renewed anger at the alpha.

"Baby, I don't think Jackson meant to send those roses as an insult. I doubt he knows the meaning behind the gesture of sending peach roses," Jaebum chuckles shaking his head. He releases Jinyoung to walking away and settle in a chair.

Jinyoung turns to him, curiously.

"Like I said, 'you have no idea how much of an idiot Jackson is.' Now will you come over here? All that hugging has turned me on beyond belief. I need you, baby." His eyes glitter softly in the light, but they soon change to confusion when Jinyoung stalks to the door. "Where are you going now?" He groans.

Jinyoung simply reaches for the handle and turns the lock. "First we defile Youngjae's office now you want to defile Bam's changing room. Have you no shame at all alpha?" Jinyoung says, turning on his heel to face him.

"I don't hear you complaining," Jaebum drawls.

The drop in octave of Jaebum's voice sends a shiver up Jinyoung's spine. He sashays over to the chair Jaebum sits in. Leaning over the alpha, he kisses him deeply before trailing soft kisses to ear. He tugs softly at Jaebum's piercing with his lips, then whispers, "Can you knot me this time? I really wanted it."

Jaebum throws his head back with a hand over his face, and groans, "I still need to punish you for running out on me. I had to wait for my knot to go down to put on my boxers and Youngjae walked in while I was sitting on his couch butt naked."

Bubbling with laughter Jinyoung straightened to look Jaebum in the eyes with disbelief. When he saw a blush spread from Jaebum's chest to his face, he erupted into laughter.

Before he knew it he was naked again, hands splayed across the mirror to brace himself. His legs split on either side of him on the counter while Jaebum stood pounding into him from behind, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Through the erotic sounds of skin slapping against skin, the lewd squelching of his slick, moans and groans, Jinyoung heard his begging for Jaebum's knot. "Jaebum," he screamed, overstimulated. "I need to cum. Please, please let me cum."

"Go ahead, baby. Cum for me. I got you! I'm so close. Can you feel me? Can you feel my knot?"

"Yes, oh god, yes! Give it to me!"

"Then cum," Jaebum growled, catching his gaze through the mirror.

And that was all Jinyoung needed before he let go, splattering ropes of pearl on the mirror. A thrust or two later, Jaebum picked him up by his knees and throwing himself backwards into the chair. The force, knocking the breathe out of him and thrusting his hips further into Jinyoung's ass and cumming harder than earlier that evening. His knot locking them together.

"If you send me peach roses tomorrow, I will kill you!" Jinyoung says, leaning back against Jaebum panting.

"How about I just take you to my house and do you in my garden?"

"Fuck! Are you ever satiated?"

"Nope."

"Fuck. What have I gotten myself into?"

"Don't you mean: what have you got into you?"

"Fuck you!"

"You did. Twice, but if you wanna go again, we should probably wait until I get you out of here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to add in a little humor . Poor Youngjae walking in on his hyung ... now he has to change his couch ... and desk O.o poor bambam LOL 
> 
> Dirty dirty JJP smfh ... all the public sex they're having ! LOL someone stop these kids !! LMFAO at this rate someone's gonna get pregnant ... I wonder who ...


	23. Teeming Over and Teaming Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebutt is trying to get Jinyoung to spill the beans on Marknae . Do you think he'll succeed ?

_Teeming Over And Teaming Up_

  
Jaebum couldn't be any happier than he was right now, at this very moment as he looks at Jinyoung's sleeping face. His heart felt oddly full. The serene look plastered on Jinyoung face made his heart flip flop in his chest and butterflies to swarm disturbingly chaotic in his chest. The last week with Jinyoung has been amazing, to say the least.

Not just for the sexual relief, but also in the little moments like now that Jaebum treasured. Jinyoung was a complex creature. Sharp-minded, sassy, straight-forward much like Jaebum himself, but he had a softness to him that Jaebum caught a glance of once in a while. It was found in the calming way he would caress Bambam's back when he was panicking over a messing makeup brush, or the tender way he held Mark when he cried after Jackson's numerous attempts to make amends.

It was then that Jaebum felt a longing in his heart to possess him in every way a hybrid could. A fierce need to sink his teeth into the juncture between Jinyoung's shoulder and neck and mark him, so everyone would know that this beautiful omega belonged to him. But it seemed like every time he would broach the subject, Jinyoung would elude him with sex.

His reason to remaining unclaimed being Mark. Since their first night in Whiskers, Jinyoung has successfully avoided answering Jaebum's questions about Mark's past, even as they both watched the pair go from bad to worst. Frustrated, Jaebum cursed softly, pulling him closer. _I can't lose Jinyoung._

"What? What's wrong?" Jinyoung groaned, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Nothing, baby. Go back to sleep," he told the omega softly.

"I can't. Not when you keep breathing down my neck every curse word there is in the Korean and English dictionary. What wrong?"

"No, I don't want to ruin this," he whispered sadly.

"Ruin what?" Jinyoung asks, intrigued and fully awake now.

"This," he say gesturing with his eyes at their locked embraces around each other. "I don't want you to run from me," he continues, fierce possessiveness in his voice, but he doesn't care. "I don't wanna fuck this up."

"You're not," Jinyoung says in a sigh, closing his eyes again. "You're doing just fine."

"Am I?" he asks softly.

"Yes," he heard Jinyoung say against his chest as he burrows in, trying to get comfortable again. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it."

"If I am, then why do you keep refusing my mark?"

Jinyoung stiffens against him before he pulls away, suddenly aware of how close he is to Jaebum. "Why is it so important to you?"

"Jinyoungie, how long are you gonna hold out on me?" he asks, sitting up.

The omega simply swings his legs off the bed and stands. "I can't, Jaebum. I just... I can't., okay? I've told you already why I can't," he says frustratedly, as he bends over to pick up his clothes on the floor, where they had abandoned it earlier in the evening.

Panicking, Jaebum quickly crawls across the bed and jumps off to stand behind Jinyoung as he straightens up. "No, you didn't tell me the reason why. You told me who the reason was."

"I also told you it wasn't my place to tell you," he says, working the zipper of his pants up.

"Jinyoung, do you know the world of difference you could make in this mess if you just tell me what is going on with Mark?" Jaebum stares at him incredulously, even as anger boils in his head.

"Yes, do you think I don't know??" Jinyoung hisses at him as he swivels his arms above his head to put on his shirt. "I'm leaving now. Don't bother seeing me out."

His voice is stiff. His eyes are hard as onyxes, and it snaps something in Jaebum. His heart pounds furiously as he balls up his fist. "If you walk out now, I will dig everything I can find on Mark, and I will stop at nothing to assist Jackson in his search for answers."

Jinyoung pauses for a moment. His hand on the door, before he turns his head to regard him. "If you do, I will never walk back through these doors again," and with that he turns the knob and walks out.

A moment later, his hybrid ears hears the click of the main entrance door being shut close, and everything crashes around him. His knees buckle under him and falls to his knees, sinking into the plush beige carpet under him. Anger rolling through him with a strength that has him shaking like a leaf in the wind, but his mind is at war.

_Who do I choose? The man that's stood by my side through thick and thin, or the man my heart yearns to protect?_

  
❧

  
_**EXCERPT** _

Bambam watched as Yugyeom exits his candy apple red 2016 Chevy Camaro as he sits waiting for the alpha. His chestnut hair softly tussled from the gentle blowing winds. _He's magnificent. He's the perfect alpha in every way possible, and he's ours,_ Kunpimpok growls possessively.

"Shut up!" Bambam mutters at his wolf.

The past two days have been a wild ride watching his omega friends struggle in their relationships. He and Yugyeom had been finding humor watching both pairs from the sidelines swinging and missing in their futile attempts to regain normalcy.

Bambam shook his head lamely and huffed a laugh as Yugyeom swung the cafe door open. "Hyung!"

"Oh, Gyeomie! You came," Bambam says as he stands to pull Yugyeom into a hug. "How was work?"

The two of them take a seat opposite from each other. Yugyeom blushes and sighs before he answers, "I didn't go to the office."

"Huh? Why not?" Bambam looks at the alpha in confusion.

Yugyeom's looks away from him as his frown visibly deepens. He seems to contemplate something before he answers. "Jackson-Hyung has been burying himself in his work to focus on something other than Mark. Jaebum-Hyung has become more brash than usual. I was actually on my way to Whiskers when you called. Apparently they need to 'take the edge off,' which usually means gym or drinks."

Bambam sighs. _That would explain why Jinyoung was constantly hovering over Mark, and Mark always on the verge of tears._ "But..." he stops and thinks for a minute. "Yugyeom-ah, Mark and Jinyoung will be there tonight. We have to go!"

Yugyeom curses under his breath before he reaches out and grabs Bambam's hand to yank him out of his chair. For a minute, Bambam can't breathe. He stares at their intertwined hands before he lets the force of Yugyeom's pull. His heart pounds furiously in his chest. _His hands are so soft,_ Kunpimook says gleefully, and Bambam snaps out of his trance as Yugyeom pushes on his crown to settle him into the passenger's side of his Camaro.

As they roar down the streets of Seoul, Bambam can't help but admire Yugyeom in this element. Yugyeom exudes his power as an alpha in every way that Bambam is attracted to. Cool, attractive, bold, but shy, tender and soft.

_Yes, this is the one alpha I've been waiting for._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha ha !!! Y'all didn't see Yugbam coming huh ? LMFAO
> 
> I will let y'all choose the POV for the next two chapters . I will make a poll on Twitter . I don't care about followers so you don't need to follow me . My profile isn't on private either so cast your vote . 
> 
> Also like always leave me a comment let me know how I'm doing .


	24. Whiled and Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down in Whiskers

_Whiled and Wild_

  
The past couple of days have been hell. Mark  has never been more confused in his life, not even when he was constantly on the run. Although Jackson had explained why he had chosen peach roses and apologized profusely, the root of their problems remained: Jackson had invaded his privacy and breached Mark's trust before he even gained it. It had been a relief to know that he meant more to Jackson than just a one night stand, but just how much more? Mark had no idea.

Mark sighed heavily as he picked up drinks the temporary bartender made, and placed them on his serving tray. Youngjae has been too busy with the business side of Whiskers that he was forced to lock himself in his office, and hire a temporary bartender. Amazingly, Jaebum had not just invested a large chunk of money in Whiskers, but had revamped the dressing roomega and Youngjae's office as well. Simply stating that the three alpha's had a reputation to uphold before blushing furiously and scurrying away. Mark had watched him suspiciously before hearing a just as red Jinyoung choke and cough on his own spit, and Youngjae even sputtered wildly. Immediately even more suspicious, Mark waited for the perfect opportunity to drag Jinyoung into an empty dressing room and question him. Before the door could even click shut though, the younger omega instantly began to apologize and admitted to his sins.

Although Mark was happy for Jinyoung he couldn't help feeling slightly jealous of the younger. Jaebum was clearly in love with him and obviously wanted to claim him as his omega, but Jinyoung seemed to be holding back on the alpha. Whatever his reasons were, he refused to confide them to Mark, successfully avoiding all talk about the matter and even going so far as to encouraging him to reach out to Jackson.

Like his thoughts, everything seemed to just circle around back to Jackson, and Mark couldn't help but mistrust him, avoiding any prolonged interaction with the alpha. Every time they had crossed paths in the past two weeks, he would find the first opportunity to excuse himself from the alpha's presence, limiting himself to simple greetings at a time to maintain proper courtesy. Tonight was no different when he watched Jackson and Jaebum stumble into Whiskers, too inebriated to tell tit from tat.

He simply shot Jinyoung a pleading look from one side of the club, and when the other shook his head and gestured 'you,' Mark jutted his lower lip out into a pout he knew Jinyoung couldn't say 'no' to. He snickered self-satisfyingly, when he saw Jinyoung purse his lips and shook his head in defeat, then saunter towards the duo.

"Jinyoung-ah!" He heard Jackson greet his friend, as he served the drinks. "Where's my beautiful Markiepooh?"

Mark felt a blush crawl up his neck listening to the alpha's slurred words.

"Markiepooh?" Mark felt the sudden urge to roll his eyes, but contained himself. Jinyoung's voice couldn't be more annoyingly amazed to Mark than it did then.

"Yes, Markiepooh. Like Mark and Winnie the Pooh, 'cause he's cute like Winnie the Pooh. Especially when he's sleeping-... OOFPH!!! What was that for? Speaking of sleeping... Did you know Mark has a tattoo on his abs? I forgot what it's called, but it's a triangle with swirlies- ... OUCH!!! Jaebum, why does he keep elbowing me??"

Mark's hand began to tremble uncontrollably. _Jackson can see my tattoo?_ he thought as he watched the last drink tip over the side of the tray and land into the lap of a burly alpha. Realizing latently, the mistake he made, Mark immediately threw himself on the floor and apologized.

"You fucking bitch!" the alpha's voice thundered above the pounding music. "You ruined my fucking shirt. Do you know how much this cost me?" The alpha stood and hauled him up into the air by the back of his shirt.

"I'm sorry. Please... please, let me go. I'll pay you whatever it takes. Just please let me go," Mark begged the alpha frantically, as he twisted his head back, hoping Jinyoung had already taken the alphas to the VIP section.

"Whatever it takes, huh?" The alpha smiled maliciously. "How about you suck my dick? Put those pretty lips to good use on my cock."

"What?! No... no, I'll pay you whatever it takes to get to the shirt cleaned. Please just let me go," he told the alpha, panic rising in his chest.

"I would let him go if I were you," Jackson sultry voice come from behind him. Immediately, his neroli scent filled Mark, and calmed him. _My alpha._ "Unless of course, you want to lose an arm, or your cock,... or your life. I have no problem with the latter."

The patron alpha's eyes widened with fear and recognition. Suddenly, Mark felt his feet hit the floor before his knees buckled under him and he landed on his knees, and pain shot through him.

"Mr. Wang, I apologize for my behavior," the alpha said bending at the waist in a perfect 90° angle bow. "This clumsy bitch spilled my drink on me," he continued oblivious to Jackson'said rising anger when he sneered in Mark's direction.

Suddenly, everything seemed to move quickly. Jackson took two steps towards the patron alpha before Jaebum caught his right arm. Yugyeom appeared from thin air to grasp his left. Mark spun on his knees to face Jackson, and stretched his arms to block the alpha. Bambam shrieked. The music died. Jinyoung cursed, and Youngjae came flying from the second floor onto the dance floor, immediately crouched to attack.

Mark raised his head to look at Jackson and gasped out loud. Gone was the drunk young man that came stumbling through the doors. What stood before him panting was an angry alpha. Magnificent, powerful, lethal, territorial. This was not Jackson, the beautiful, young multimillion dollar entrepreneur. This was his wolf side. Dark, unyielding, dangerous. His face was steel. His eyes glittered like red rubies in the fleeting rays of the strobelights.

It took almost all of Mark's willpower to stand, but he did. Arms still stretched wide, feet planted shoulder-width apart. "Jackson," he beckoned at the alpha softly. "Look at me, baby. Only me."

Jackson visibly shook as if he was battling his wolf for control. When he didn't respond, Mark tried again. "Jackson, baby, please look at me," Mark begged taking a hesitant step towards the alpha.

The alpha twisted free of Jaebum and Yugyeom's grasp, but before they could move to resume their hold, Mark signalled at them to stop. Jackson smiled ruthlessly.

Mark only had a second to react before Jackson leapt at him. Shielding his face, Mark turned his head away. Pain surged through every part of his thin frame, then nothing. Mark let the black dots that filled his vision consume him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know I'm late but I lost Chapter 25 cuz my dumbass pressed paste instead of copy so I went old school pen to paper . The struggle is real but I am determined as fuck . I will have 25 up soon and I will make it up to yall cuz I feel like a liar and this bitch don't tell lies *nods* 
> 
> Anyways I hope yall enjoy this chapter . Please bare with me until my baby comes back to me .


	25. Weak Throughout the Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to put here but yeah we're getting deep here .... ♡ Thank you all for being patient with me XD

_Weak Throughout the Week_

  
Not once has Jackson ever really examine his hands like he has in the past week. How they creased this way and that. The winding swirls on the pads of his fingers. The soft slopes that delved under his manicured nails.

These were the same hands that held Mark's tightly as he slept peacefully, not a month ago. The same hands that touched Mark in places no one has before. The hands he swore to use to protect Mark with. These were the same hands that held Mark down as Jia Er sank _his_  teeth into Mark's shoulder.

Everyone had stood in horror as Jackson leapt at Mark, but it was Jaebum who was the first to react. Stalking towards the patron alpha, he wrapped a hand around his neck and tightening it. Leaning in close, Jackson heard his calm, lulling voice whisper, "Get out of this club before I pull your spine from your throat. Go home, write your resignation and give it to a courier. Move out of the damn country. Better yet, the continent because if he finds you, you're gonna wish I killed you tonight."

Too horrified by his actions, Jackson stood there staring at Mark's unconscious form, before he heard the slamming of Whiskers' entrance. Bending over, he slid a hand under Mark's neck and knees, and lifted him effortlessly off the floor, and walked out of the club without a backwards glance.

It's been a week since the incident, and Mark still lay unconscious in his bed, deep in sleep. His private physician examined Mark and simply told Jackson, "He's a carrier. He's fighting to live through the trauma he's been through thus far. Let's hope he knows he's fighting for two now."

At another time, Jackson would've been ecstatic at the news, but right now all he wanted was for Mark to wake up and tell him he was okay. He wanted to look into Mark's grey eyes, dancing with love and laughter. He wanted to look into Mark's eyes and tell him what was in his heart. Jackson wanted tell Mark the news and watch his eyes light up with joy.

Tears began to prick his eyes, as he stood up and walk towards the door. Jaebum and Jinyoung have been sitting in the living room for hours now just waiting for any type of change in Mark's condition. Just as he reached for the door handle, Mark's voice rang throughout the room. "Papa, please, no!" Jackson stopped dead in his tracks, and spun around to look at Mark. A pain expression distorted his beautiful face and tore at Jackson's heart.

"Hyung," Jackson bellowed at the top of his lungs, as he made a break for the bed. "Mark," he gently nudged the omega. "Mark, baby, I'm right here. Please, baby open your eyes. I'm so sorry." Jackson lifted Mark's hand up and buried his face into his palm. "Please, wake up, baby."

Seconds later, Jaebum bursts into the room followed by a panic-stricken Jinyoung at his heel. "What's wrong? Is he awake?" the alpha asked as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"I-I don't know," Jackson sobbed, looking up at his friend. "I don't know, Jae. One minute he was quiet and the next he was begging his dad, and he looked like he was in pain."

Jinyoung cursed under his breath. "I don't think you should be with him right now."

Jackson felt his walls instantly go up. "And why the fuck not? He's my mate!"

"Against his will, yes, you are! But you're not his alpha!" Jinyoung spat at him.

"The hell I'm not! He belongs to me!" Jackson gritted out, possessively.

"Jinyoungie," Jaebum started, taking a hold of Jinyoung by his shoulders. "You have to tell us what's going on with Mark. We'll help him. Whatever it takes, we'll protect him."

Jinyoung looked into Jaebum's eyes, and hesitated. "I can't. I promised him."

Throw caution to the wind, Jackson stood from his kneeling position beside the bed and sank to his knees beside the pair. For the second time in his life, Jackson found himself on his knees. Only this time it wasn't in front of Mark, but for Mark and he couldn't find it in himself to regretting it now or later. "Please Jinyoung. I swear on my life. I will protect Mark."

"How can I trust you after _you_ put him in that condition?"

Jackson sobbed at the words knowing the truth behind them. _How can I trust myself?_  "Please, Mark is carrying my pup."

Jinyoung stared at him in horror. "What?" The younger hybrid squeaked out.

"Jinyoungie, Mark is pregnant," Jaebum whispered, as Jackson tried to compose himself.

After a moment of silence, Jinyoung closed his eyes and calmly asked to be left alone with Mark. Sensing Jinyoung had come to a decision, but still need some time, Jaebum pulled Jackson up from the floor and led him out of the room. Just as the door was closing, Jackson watched as Jinyoung approached Mark and pulled a tiny drawstring bag from his pocket. "Mark, you need to wake up, sweetie," he heard the omega tell his sleeping friend and the door clicked shut, separating him from Mark again.

"Jaebum, what do I do?" Jackson asked looking up at his friend.

"I don't know, Jacks, but we gotta figure this thing out somehow. What exactly did Mark say?"

Jackson closed his eyes to concentrate on recalling what Mark had said, "'Papa, please, no' that was all he said."

"Whatever Mark is running from, it's connected to his father. Did to find anything on Mark's family?"

"Everything I have on Mark is in an file locked in my safe," Jackson says absentmindedly. _What's in the drawstring bag? I'm sure Jinyoung wouldn't harm Mark, so what's in the bag?_

Pushing it to the back of his mind, Jackson led Jaebum to his study. Once inside, Jackson went straight to his desk and picked up his crown shaped paperweight and strolled to the painting he had done of his mother. He pulled the painting off the wall to reveal his safe, and placed the painting on his desk and moved back to safe, as Jaebum whistled in admiration. He placed the bottom of crown paperweight that was heavily encrypted against the scanner before inputting the pass code, and the latch clicked before the safe popped open. He pulled the file out and handed it to Jaebum, who arched an eyebrow at him. "Better to be safe than sorry," he simply offered shrugging.

The file was well-organized thanks to private investigator he hired. It was separated into four sections: basic information, work experience, educational background, and personal life/relationships/social standings. The first section simply gave Mark's full name, birth date and place, filial background, dating back three generations. The second only went as far as Whiskers, but Jackson was not surprised given Mark was a runaway. It was the last two sections that set alarms in Jackson's head when he first skimmed through it.

Mark had been home-schooled for four years before he ran away from home instead of a traditional omega classroom setting, and had graduated earlier than those in his age group with honors that put even Jackson's education to shame. Mark had not been promised to an alpha until shortly before he ran away from home at sixteen. _Whatever or whoever Mark was running from,_ Jackson thought _, was definitely connected his father and the alpha he was promised to._

Jaebum sighed frustratedly. "There's not much to go by, but whatever it is that's got Mark spooked is definitely connected to his father. That we're sure of."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one that thinks so," Jackson says running a hand through his hair. "What can we do though?"

"Right now all we can do is wait for Jinyoung to tell us or for Mark to wake up and tell us himself," Jaebum says, plopping himself on Jackson's sofa.

Jackson reaches for two glasses and his decanter of scotch and pours them both a drink. "And if none of them opens up?"

"Then I go on a 'business trip.'"

"To the US?" Jackson shot his friend a curious look.

Jaebum slowly nods. "Jinyoung cares about Mark, probably more than he does me right now. I want him safe, so if it means protecting Mark keeps Jinyoung safe from danger, then I'm in."

It was Jackson's turn to nod slowly in understanding, as he handed Jaebum his glass. Jackson raised his glass at the other, "Here's to our omega's who live more dangerously than we do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen first ? Will Jinyoung crack and spill , or will Mark wake up and tell them , or will Jackson and Jaebum take the highway to hell for their mates ? 
> 
> The second chapter I promised . I'm currently working on 26 . Hopefully I can out it out tomorrow XD 
> 
> Leave me a comment . Let me know how I'm doing . It's always great to get feedback :) ☆stay golden , stay happy ☆


	26. Tears and Tiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eomma Jinyoung and why you shouldn't assume shit or eavesdrop ....

_Weight of the Wait_

Jinyoung approached the bed slowly pulling a drawstring bag from his pocket before settling in beside Mark. Years of being by Mark's side has taught him to always be prepared for situations like these.

"Mark, sweetie, you need to wake up," Jinyiung urged the older omega.

He pried open the drawstring bag and pulled out an ammonia inhalant packet. Cracking the capsule through it's thin wrapping, he wave it under Mark's nostrils... Once... Twice...

Mark opened his eyes and gasped aloud as if he just broke water surface before coughing. Moaning, he closed his eyes again and shielded them from the harsh light. "Jinyoungie, what happened?" he croaked. His voice cracked from lack of use.

Jinyoung's throat tightened and felt his eyes begin to well up with tears of relief. He threw himself on Mark careful not to put pressure on his abdomen, and began to cry. "Hyung! Fuck! Don't do that again! You fucking scared me," he scolded in whisper.

Chuckling softly, Mark lay a hand on his shoulder and patted it soothingly. "I'm sorry," Mark whispered into his hair. "Where am... oh my god! Jackson! Jinyoung, where's Jackson? Is he okay?"

Jinyoung felt his heart clenched tightly. _Of course Mark would worry about that idiot!_  "Hyung... about Jackson..." Jinyoung started before lifting himself from Mark, carefully. He looked into Mark'started eyes and felt more tears begin to well up, seeing Mark's eyes begin to dim with worry. "Jackson marked you, Hyung!" There was no beat around the bush now, and Jinyoung waited for the explosion.

Instead, Mark rolled his eyes and coughed up a laugh. Confused, Jinyoung furrowed his brows at the unexpected reaction. "I know, Nyoungie. The bite may have healed over, but I feel different. Like he's not in sight, but he's close. I guess it would've happened sooner or later. It just happened sooner than I thought," Mark told him sheepishly.

"Hyung, there's more..."

"Jinyoungie, just tell me how Jackson is, or so help me God, I will get up and find out for myself!"

  
Jinyoung immediately perked up. "He's okay. He's a mess, but he's okay."

"A mess? Why?" Mark sat up, concern washing over his features again.

"He's worried about you," Jinyoung whispered softly looking down at his hands. "Hyung, why didn't you tell me?"

Mark looked at him in confusion. "Tell you what? I tell you everything, Jinyoung-ah."

Realization dawned on him instantly. _Mark doesn't know. that he's carrying._  Gasping, Jinyoung jumped to his feet and awkwardly shifted on his feet. _I shouldn't be the one to tell him. Damn my moral compass!_  "Ummm... maybe I should... umm... get Jackson... you wanted to see him, right?"

"Jinyoung,...-" Mark called after him, condescendingly, but he ignored the older and scurried to the door as fast as his legs could carry him. Picking up his pace, he swiftly exited the room, leaned against the door, and released the breath he wasn't aware he was holding until then. He pushed away from the door and followed Jaebum's strawberry scent down the hall, until he got to what he assumed was Jackson's study.

"Right now all we can do is wait for Jinyoung to tell us..." he heard Jaebum says through a crack in the door, neither one of the alphas were aware that the door was left slightly ajar. Jinyoung backed away from the door. _Tell them? What are they up to?_  Leaning in, Jinyoung pressed his ears closer to the crack and strained to listen in on what they were saying.

"And if none of them opens up?" he heard Jackson ask.

"Then I go on a business trip," Jaebum replied.

"To the US?"

Jinyoung stumbled away from the door and gasped. _Is Jaebum and Jackson intending on bringing Mark back to his family? What the fuck do I do? I can't let that happen! Fuck! I need to get Mark out of here. Away from these bastards. He can't go back, especially now. I need time. I need to stall them for time._

Jinyoung didn't realize he had been pacing in front of the door until he heard the ding of the elevator. _That must be Yugyeom and Bambam. Perfect. Bambam will help me._

Spinning, he rapped at the door before before opening it only wide enough to poke his head through. His eyes locked onto Jaebum's and both alphas shot to their feet. "Mark's awake," he announced. The words were barely out of his mouth before Jackson immediately started running out the room, Jaebum at his heels. He had not expected Jaebum to pull him along as he passed, but he let the alpha. The three of them ran down the hall to Jackson's room in record time, where Jackson dug his heels into the carpet and hesitated with his hand on the door knob.

"He asked about you. He wants to see you," Jinyoung told him encouragingly soft. Jackson looked back at him, tears threatening to fall from his soft brown eyes before he blinked them away and opened the door.

He watched as Jackson hesitated in the doorway before he ran to Mark, who was standing by the bed swaying on his feet struggling to pull his head through a sweater. He picked Mark up in his arms, and put him back into bed, wrapping him up in the covers. "You're not supposed to be out of bed yet," he growled softly, when he was finally satisfied with his handiwork.

Groaning, Mark pouted, and whined out a "Why not?"

Jaebum chuckled softly beside him, catching his attention. The alpha then turned to him and whispered, "Let's give them a minute, shall we? I think I hear Yugyeom."

Nodding, Jinyoung let Jaebum lead him back to the living room, where Bambam and Yugyeom were quietly engrossed in conversation. He couldn't help noticing the twinkle in both their eyes. It was obvious how much they enjoyed each other's company. They were natural together like a yin and yang, different and yet complementing one another. Yugyeom looked at them and lit up. "Hyung."

"Ah, Yugyeom-ah, when did you guys get here?" Jaebum asked the younger alpha.

"Just now. You remember Bambam, right?"

"Yeah, the stylist, right?"

Bambam giggled, "Yes," he replied, bowing to Jaebum in respect.

Jaebum glowed for a second and the room became tense. "Can you put more clothes on Jinyoung when he goes on stage?"

Everyone erupted into laughter. 

 _It may be a happy union now, but for how long? How long will Jackson keep Mark under him before he hands Mark back to his family? When he's had his fill of Mark? What does Jackson have to gain from return Mark to his family anyways?_ Jinyoung didn't know the answer to these questions floating in his head at the moment, but he knew one thing was for damn sure. _I'm not gonna stand around just to watch Mark to end up in the same damn conditions I first met him in._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Jinyoung is planning ....


	27. Sweet in the Suite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Markson moment I've been just dying to write ♡♡♡

_Sweet in the Suite_

It had shook Mark to his core watching Jinyoung stutter and run out of the room like he couldn't move fast than he did. Confused and now full awake, Mark began to move his legs slowly. They felt weak, probably from lack of use, but it shouldn't be that hard to move. He looked around until his eyes fell on the nightstand, and his phone. With some effort, he managed to reach it without hurting himself or knocking anything over. He held the power button and sighed in relief when it came to life.

 _Thank whoever thought about charging it and leaving here._  He waited and entered his passcode: 2109, Jinyoung's birthdate, and looked at the date. _Fuck me! Its been a week!? Why isn't Jackson here? Is he too ashamed to face me? We can't have that! He's our alpha now. We belong to him,_  Yien growled.

Anxiety rolled through him like a tidal wave. Mark knew Jackson was close. His neroli scent was too strong in the atmosphere for it to be coming off the furnature alone. _I have to see him. He must be sick with worry._  Adrenaline spiked, and before he knew it, he was swinging his legs off the bed. Holding on to the edge of the nightstand, he pulled himself to his feet and swayed for a second. After being bundled in the covers for days, the warm air of the room felt cold on his skin.

He looked around him and spotted what he assumed was Jackson's sweater draped at the foot of the bed. He slowly waddled to it and just as he lifted it over his head, he heard commotion outside the door. He pulled the cloth over his head and as it poked through the collar, the door was flung open and his eyes met Jackson's worn out ones.

His heart clenched and tears sprang to his eyes, as he took in Jackson's haggard appearance. His hair was a mess, probably from running his hands through them carelessly. Half his shirt was untucked, and his pants were wrinkled. It was his eyes though that told everything. They were filled with unshed tears and had dark circles that made them look sunken, from sleepless nights.

Before he could react though, Jackson ran to him and scooped him up into his arms, depositing him right back onto the bed gently. Only when he was securely tucked back in, did the alpha scold him. "You not supposed to be out of bed yet."

Pouting, Mark groaned and before he could stop himself, he whined out a "Why not?" His voice still squeaky from lack of use.

Jackson was having none of it though, as he sighed and sat beside him. Mark reached out and grasped his hands firmly, immiediately concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Mark, I...-" Jackson bowed his head in shame.

"Jackson, if you apologize for biting me without my consent, I will call for Jinyoung right now and have him...-" Mark glowered at him, leaving the rest to Jackson's imagination.

"No!" Jackson snapped his head up to meet Mark's with eyes wide from panic. "I mean...Shit!"

He looked adorably flustered that Mark couldn't help the bubbling giggle that rose from his chest from relief, only for it to die from it passing through his scratchy esophagus. "Help me sit up please," he requested.

Without hesitation, Jackson helped him sit up before rearranging pillows behind him to prop him up, and taking Mark's hands back into his. His troubled expression pierced Mark's heart like a dagger. "Jackson, I'm okay. Look at me, baby. I'm okay, and even better, I'm yours," he told the alpha, placing his slim fingers beneath the alpha's chin to lift his head so their eyes would meet. When they locked gazes, Mark forced a smile on his face, trying with all his might to convey reassurance, even as his voice cracked.

The alpha smiled back sadly. "Can you forgive me for being an idiot?"

Mark huffed a laugh and bit his lips in an attempt to stop the mirth he felt. "Right now you look like an idioticly cute puppy. How can I not?"

Jackson rolled his eyes, shoulders slumping slightly.

"Okay, yes, I forgive you. I've forgiven you for a while now actually. It's just...-" Mark looked away, annoted with himself.

"Just what?"

"Just... I don't know. You're you, and I'm me! We're from different worlds. I'm a dancer from a club that was close to shutting down and your one of the richest men in Asia. How can I trust that you were being sincere? Especially after you sent me peach roses!"

"First of all, you're more than just a dancer. You're a exotic dancing omega, a beautiful one at it. Second, I'm the richest man in Asia, the last I checked. Third, I thought I had made myself clear before. The color of the roses reminded me of the way you blush. I wasn't thanking you. I could have anyone, Mark. Anyone, but I want you. I wanted you so much, I stupidly looked into you. If I had known, I would've met you again at SEMICON, I never would've looked into you," Jackson ended lamely.

"Wait, so you looked in to me because you were trying to find me?" Mark asked quietly.

"Yeah, I only heard back from the PI before I left for the convention that night."

"Jackson, why didn't you just come back to the club?"

"I was afraid. I wanted to be sure that I wasn't stumbling into someone else's territory," he says, blushing.

"Someone else's terri-... oh, Jackson. You're adorable. How can I ever find you intimidating now?" He tells the other, laughingly.

"Have you really forgiven me though?" Jackson looks at him, pleadingly as if looking for one more reassurance. "It's not the bite talking?"

"No, I wasn't sure how to go back to talking to you after how I left you on your knees at my door," he told the alpha sadly.

Nodding slowly, Jackson bites into his lower lip. Anxiousness rolling off him, making his neroli scent bitter, but Mark waits for him. He watches as Jackson begins to fidget in his seat, before he cocks his head to one side and arches an eyebrow willing the alpha to talk.

"Mark. Did you know?" He asks slowly.

"Know what?" Now he's curious.

"Um... that... that you're a carrier!" He blurts out.

Mark feels a blush stain his entire being. _Of course, I know I'm a freak! I'm a 'rare omega.' How many male omega carriers were there in the world? I'm a golden goose. Every pup I bear will be an alpha,_  he thought bitterly. He felt tears begin to fall from his eyes as shame washed through him. Sobbing, he nodded his head. "I never wanted anyone to know. I'm so ashamed. I'm a freak."

Jackson stared at him, stunned. "What? No! No, baby. Of course, you're not. Hey, look at me," he says quickly recovering from Mark'starts outburst. This time it was him who lifted Mark's hanging head. "I think it's awesome! So what if you have to shit out our pup or pups out??"

Mark stared at Jackson in amazement. He had said 'pups' not alpha pups. _How knowledgeable was Jackson in male omega carriers?_ he wondered as happiness began to fill him despite his ever-wandering thoughts. "Pups?" It was the first time Mark had allowed himself to really think about having his own pups, much less a future outside of Whiskers' walls.

Jackson placed a hand on his abdomen and said, "Yes, pups, or even just a pup is fine. It's all up to you, but let's prepare for this one first, okay?"

Confusion spreads over Mark's face for a moment before comprehension, and he threw himself into Jackson's arms. "A pup?"

Jackson smiled then laughed, nodding his head in confirmation. "A pup!"

"I'm having a pup?" Mark pushed at his shoulders to look at his face again.

"We're having a pup. You and me, baby. We're in this together. Now, let's get you something to eat and drink. You're sounding worst by the minute, and all this excitement isn't really good. I'll be right back, okay? I also think I saw Yugyeom and Bambam in the living room, would you like to see them? I'm sure Jinyoung would still like to fuss over you for a little more."

Mark whined, saddened by the thought of Jackson leaving him, but perked back up at the mention of Bambam and Jinyoung's names. "Please?" he asked, throwing in a toothy smile.

The alpha groaned and quickly stood up. "Stop that!"

"Stop what? Smiling? You don't like my smile?" Mark asked in confusion.

"Oh, I like your smile. In fact, I love your smile... a little too much," the alpha growled in frustration. "I'm leaving right now," he continues, backing away from the bed.

Mark giggle. "I don't get a kiss?"

Groaning, Jackson stops in his tracks. "No."

Mark gives him his best pout and before he can say anything else, Jackson has him in his arms. Lips hovering just over his, their eyes locked on to each other's. Mark's smile widens before he closes his eyes, and leans in closer to press their lips together.

It's everything he had imagined when they were separated. Soft, wanting, and exhilarating as hell. Happiness bubbles up in his chest, and leaves him light-headed and breathless. Slowly and slowly it becomes deeper until Jackson is under him with his arms wrapped around him like he never wanted to let go. It's not tight, but it's not gentle either. It's protective. It's secure. It's possessive. It's everything Mark needed to know they were in the right place again. It's where he belonged.

Jackson pulls away suddenly, and just tucks his head into his chest, and all Mark hears is their hearts pounding furiously as one. "You're gonna kill me one day. Can you hear that? You did that. You always had that power over me. That belongs to you."

Mark feels tears begin to prick at his eyes again. His heart feels like a ticking time bomb ready to explode into a thousand ribbons. "As mine will always belong to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww ... my heart was gonna explode into a thosand ribbons writing this *tears up*
> 
> I'm such Markson trash ... excuse me while I go cry the Han River ....
> 
> Okay so the last update really triggered a lot of yall !!! I'm sorry for making Jinyoung an ass but I mean someone's got to keep a clear mind and look out for Marknae , amarite ?? O.o Jinyoung is always the level headed one in GOT7 too so he was perfect ... to me at least LOL XD Don't be mad at Nyoungie (ಥ﹏ಥ) he's precious !!! Be mad at me !!! I promise a really happy ending tho .


	28. Stationary Over The Stationery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson wonders what kind of daddy he'll be and who does he call ?
> 
> Jackson and Jinyoung finally have a talk ....

_Stationery Over the Stationary_

For once Jackson found himself smiling ridiculously at everything around him, unable to contain his happiness. Everything around him was beautiful in its own peculiar way. Money and control held little significance in comparison to Mark and their pup.

 _Ah, our pup_ , Jackson thought to himself. It was something he had never really stop to think about, until the doctor had informed him of Mark's condition. It was an exciting, but scary thought. _What kind of father will I be to this little pup?_ It made him think of his parents. Sophia and Ricky Wang were nothing, if not loving and supportive of their son.

"Which reminds me-..." Jackson says aloud. Picking his phone up from his desk, he quickly punches in the only number he has memorized: his mom's.

"Wéi, nǐ hǎo," his mom answers politely, in Mandarin.

"Mama," he calls to his mom through the phone.

"Gaga? Oh Gaga! Why is your number different? Is everything okay?" she fretted.

It was just like his mom to instantly begin to worry about him, knowing full well he got homesick at times. "Yes, Mama. I'm fine. I'm more than fine. I'm actually just calling to see if you and Daddy are free this weekend for a visit."

"This weekend?"

"Yes, Mama."

"Why so suddenly? Gaga, are you sure everything is alright?"

Laughing, Jackson readily reassured her yet again. "I just miss you guys, so I wanted to see you."

"I'll convince your dad to take a break from his fencing activities," she says conspiratorially. "So long as you promise not to leave us in that tower you call a home."

Jackson laughs again. "I promise I will stay in my tower with you throughout your whole visit."

"Okay, Gaga. I have to go now. Your dad wants to go bowling."

Even through the phone, Jackson can perfectly picture his sweet mother rolling her eyes, knowing damn well his father could not hold a candle to his mother's bowling skills. "Okay, Mama. Have fun on your date," he teased.

"It's not a date. We're too old to date."

"Mommy, you'll always be young in my eyes," he scoffed, but his mom just laughs.

"I love you, my son," she tells him softly through the phone, and he just knows. His pup will be loved, not just by Mark and himself, but by his parents as well, and it's all the reassurance he needs for the time being.

"I love you too, Mama," he tells her just as softly. "Tell Daddy I love and miss him too," he says before he bids her farewell.

Heart content again, he begins to clear his desk. Excitement rising as he thinks of going home to Mark, and his heart begins to sing. The last month with the omega have been... interesting, to say the least. After beginning cleared by his personal physician, Mark soon found himself jobless. Youngjae had even written a letter of termination on a napkin for Mark to get a clear picture. At Jinyoung's insistence, Mark then found himself in one of Yugyeom's many shopping malls shopping for more loose fitting clothing.

The omega had scowled at every article presented to him and instead stared longingly at a pair of black distressed jeans. Following his gaze, Jackson sneakily beckoned to a clerk and requested the jeans be rid of its button and zipper feature, and in place, an elastic maternity cloth be put. A day later, the jeans arrived at the penthouse, where a freshly moved-in Mark had received it and bursted into tears, leaving a stunned Jackson in his wake. Dreading he had made yet another mistake in his choice of purchases, Jackson had ran after him and apologized, but Mark then got angry because he had only gotten emotional over Jackson's thoughtfulness and effort to make him happy. His heart had swelled up with pride that it took everything in him not to crushed the omega to his chest.

Everything was unbelievably great. Problem was: Jackson was sexually frustrated. The knowledge of Mark's womb swelling with his pup soon was tugging at his sex drive like a thousand wild steeds pulling a carriage, but he restrained himselfor for fear of hurting either Mark or their unborn pup. He could also sense the frustration radiating from his omega every night as they lay in bed, but had denied them both relief at every turn, choosing to pull away before he found himself satisfying their mutual needs.

Sighing, Jacksonot stood from his chair finally satisfied with the neatness of it. As he approaches the door though, it bursts open and Jinyoung stalks in. "Jinyoung-ah?" he stares in confusion, until a just as confused Jaebum enters. "Hyung? What's wrong? Wait! Who's with Mark?" Anxiety beginning to rise at the thought of his omega being left to fend for himself in his rather large penthouse.

"He's with Bambam and Youngjae," Jinyoung answers shortly as he makes himself comfortable on his office couch. He looks at Jaebum questioningly, but the other alpha just shrugs. A clear indication that even heasier doesn't know why they're there. He then looks at the omega curiously. Something telling him that this was important, urgent even.

"What's... May I ask what brings you to my office?"

"What are your intentions?" Jinyoung asks, getting straight to the point.

Just like the first night they had all met, Jinyoung reeked of fear, but his face told another story. Jackson knew he was afraid, so he chose to keep his cool. "I'm gonna assume you're talking about Mark-..."

"Of course I'm talking about Mark! I wouldn't be here for anyone else now, would I?" Jinyoung cut him off, snapping. His whole frame shaking with restrained anger. Annoyance clear in his voice.

"Jinyoung," Jaebum hisses at him in warning, glaring daggers at him, but the omega chooses to ignore it, and continues. "It's been a month and all he does is flounce around your penthouse like a caged bird."

Jackson flinches at the analogy. It wasn't his intentions to make Mark appear to be a prisoner in his home. "Does he... Does he feel that way? Is he feeling caged?" he asks, sadly.

"Jackson, you're missing the point," Jinyoung says frustratedly. "I want to know if I can trust you with my best friend. Mark means so much to me."

Insulted, Jackson glares at him, flabberghasted. "Of course you can! Mark is my omega," the possessiveness in his voice palpable even to his own ears.

Jinyoung regards him carefully. "Just that? He's _your_ omega? What will happen to him when he has _your_ pup? Are you just gonna abandon him?"

Now he was feeling more than just insulted. He was downright angry at Jinyoung's view of his morality. In fact, he was seething. Standing, he takes two large steps and grasps the omega by his shirt until they're standing eye-to-eye. Jaebum shoots to his feet beside them, but Jackson glares at him, and he freezes. Jackson turns back to the omega, "If you weren't here expressing your concern for Mark, I would've thrown you out the window by now, but since you are, I'm gonna say this once and only once, so listen carefully," he tells the omega. "Mark is mine. Maybe not in every sense of the word yet, but I intend to make him mine in every possible way. I would protect him with my life, if need be. If all I wanted was a pup, I would have one already. I have thousands of willing candidates lined up eager to carry my pup, but I _chose_ Mark, because I _love_ _Mark_."

Even in his choke-hold, Jinyoung's face erupts in surprise. Jackson pauses, and releases the omega. Realization pours through him like a stream into a lake. _I love Mark. I love Mark. I'm in love with **Mark**_ , is all he can think, as he turns away to breath deeply and calm down.

"Then go home to him. He needs you," Jinyoung coughs on the couch, rubbing at his neck. He stands and claps a hand on Jackson's back. "I'm gonna trust you. I want to trust you, Jackson. Please, just take care of him, or I will do whatever it takes to kill you."

Jackson turns his head to look at the omega before the rest of his body follows. He watches as Jinyoung reaches out a hand, and offers it to him with a lopsided grin. "Truce?" He asks, arching a brow at the olive branch.

Jinyoung nods at him. "Truce."

Jackson reaches out and shake the proffered hand, and Jaebum releases a relieved breathe. "Good," Jinyoung says before slapping a palm to his ass. "Now, go!"

Yelping in surprise, Jackson skids for the door, laughing as Jaebum begins to hiss out curses at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow ... just wow ... idk what was going on today but I had written like 9 pages O.o before I had realized how long it was so I cut it short LOL
> 
> on the bright side it puts me ahead . If I keep going at this pace, I can probably get 29 and 30 typed out tomorrow and posted .... or maybe just 29 .... idk .... let me contemplate life and it's messes and how my phone hasn't come back to me yet !! I hate icrack don't ever go to them *rolls eyes*
> 
> Anyways enough about my craziness . Have yall seen Habaek ?? Uggggh it's probably cuz I've been sporadically watching it , but I don't get it . Why does he keep losing his powers ??? I'm slightly annoyed , but whatever I'll probably rematch it from the beginning ..... and we'really back to my craziness . Bye !


	29. Tied By the Tide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson make amazing discoveries.
> 
> Mastery in the bedroom.

_Tied By the Tide_

It doesn't take him long to get home, and when he does he sprints out of the elevator and envelops Mark with his arms. "I love you, Markiepooh!"

Stunned by the sudden confession, Mark pulls away slightly to look him in the eyes, blushing before kissing him deeply. "I love you too, Jackson," he whispers against his lips.

It's perfect. He never thought that the simple phrase could move him as much as it did, coming from someone other than his parents, but it did. It shook him to his core actually. It moved it so much that all his worries faded and before he knew it, they had created a trail of clothing to their bedroom, kissing and groping one another.

"Jackson, I need you," Mark whined. "Please don't turn away again," he begged, too lost in his need to feel embarrassed at his shrill, whiny voice, as he lay naked and sprawled on their bed.

"Baby, we need to be very careful. I don't want to hurt either of you," he tells Mark laying his palm on Mark's slight bump.

"I don't care if you move at a turtle's pace, Jackson. I just need my alpha."

"Okay, fuck," he says, beyond turned on by the sight of Mark naked and pliant under him and hearing him call him 'alpha' again. Regretfully tearing his eyes from Mark, he reaches to pull a bottle of lubricant from his nightstand.

"What are you doing?" Mark asks, his eyes following the movement of his hand.

"I'm not about to enter you dry as the Sahara."

Mark rarises both brows at him before he pulls back Jackson's hand from the drawer and brings it between his legs. His middle finger makes the first contact with Mark'starts puffy slick-covered entrance, and he groans. "Fuck, baby! You're so wet. How?"

"I don't know. Must be a perk of the pregnancy, but I've been producing an incredible amount of it everything I look at you. Especially in the mornings when you walk out of the shower dripping wet. God, you have no idea how many times I wanted to rip the towel off you and just suck you off."

Jackson groaned even louder wtf Mark's lewd words. Lazily, he drags his finger around Mark's rim teasing and feels it flutter under his ministrations. He watches as Mark closes his eyes tightly furrowing his brows, and deep his breath catches at the deep blush that starts to crawl up Mark's skin. It's like looking at him in a different light. From here, he can see all off him; breathe in his sweet pear scent, and feel every shiver and tremble that sweeps through the omega. It's mesmerizing.

"Jacksom, please. Stop teasing," Mark moans opening his eeyes again. They're filled with a naked savagery and Jackson knows that if he doesn't stop, Mark will take matters into his own hands. So he pulls the three fingers he had in Mark and pulls them both into a sitting position before he lifts Mark into his lap and onto his cock. He groans and Mark gasl, both shivering from the sensation that racks through them. Not realizing he had his eyes closed, he opens them again when he feels Mark's sharp teeth sink into his shoulder in an attempt to muffle his scream from Jackson'said pulsing cock tapping at against his prostate.

Chuckling, Jackson wraps Mark's legs around his waist, causing him to sink lower on his cock. He feels more than hears Mark's breathe hitch, and when he spreads his legs just wide enough for Mark's ass to fall through the gap, taking him even deeper, the omega throws his head back and screams. The position is limited for him, but perfect for Mark. From this angle, he can touch and kiss mark, but not slam into him like he desperately wants to, and Mark can control how much he can take.

And take he does, when he gets accustomed to Jackson's cock. With every tightening of his thighs and Jackson's assistance, it lifts him, and every loosening sends him slamming back down. His ass slapping against Jackson's balls gently, creating wet squelching sounds bouncing of the walls. Every movement, every touch, every kiss is stimulating and intimate.

Without realizing it, Jackson has yet again given up control, blindly giving Mark the reins. It's natural. It's new. It's love and compromise, and when he feels himself running for the edge at a break neck speed, he looks up at Mark and they lock gazes. Both pairs filled with tears, one brown one grey, but both filled with lust and love. Only then does he obey the urge to claim his omega again, clean on his sweaty shoulder. As soon as he sinks his teeth in, Mark's hips begin to stutter, so he reaches a hand between their intertwined bodies and tugs his omega to completion. The tightening of his walls sends him diving over the edge. Ecstasy crashing through him like an avalanche. Fearing he would go blind the white hot light that flashes before his eyes, he wraps his arms around Mark's shoulders tightly, until the last wave rolls through him.

It's Mark's fingers in his hair and soft peppering kisses across his forehead that brings him back to reality. After a moment of just enjoying each other's embrace, he frowns and brushes a hand over the bite that's began to darken on his omega's pale skin, and apologizes.

Mark stares at him in confusion for a moment before he smiles. "No, don't be. I loved it," Mark tells him, chuckling lightly.

The force of the chuckle sends the omega bouncing on his still slightly hard cock and the sucker comes back to life. Mark's laughter dies immediately in his throat, sucking in a breath at the electric sensation that sweeps through him from overstimulation. Mark's eyes widen, and he squeaks when his eyes meets Jackson's. "Again?"

"I can't help it when you're still so wet and bouncing on my cock," he squeaks back, blushing.

"I'm hungry and gross," Mark says, sweeping a hand over his chest and Jackson, signaling at his rapidly drying cum.

Jackson immediately releases him and stands just to gather him back in his arms again. "Let's get you in the shower then." Mark cocks an eyebrow in confusion to his renewed vigor as they walk into the bathroom, and he just chortles. "My babies are hungry. That's more important. I can have you for dessert," he tells the omega simply shrugging before kissing him full on the lips and seating him on the counter. He moves to fill the tub and from the corner of his eyes, he sees Mark begin to struggle with his thoughts, but he waits patiently.

"I noticed something the other day," Mark begins as he throws a lavender bath bomb into the tub.

He walks back to the omega, and stands between his spread thighs before humming in reply.

"You have three scents," he says slowly.

"Yeah. What about them?"

"The jasmines are from your shampoo," Mark says, pointing at his bottle of shampoo, before pointing at the filling tub. "The lavender are from your bath bombs and body wash."

Jackson nods in answer.

"The neroli is your hybrid scent."

He nods again.

"These are things I can learn from observation and elimination, but I don't know anything about you. I live with you. I share a bed with you. I share a bond with you. I love you, but I dont anything about you that makes you, _you_. Shit, I don't even know your birthdate."

Jackson bursts out laughing. "And here I thought you were gonna say I stank!"

"Jackson, this is serious!" Mark whines at him.

It takes him a minute, but he successfully sobers up. "What do you wanna know? I'm an open book," he tells the omega, peppering kisses on his shoulders.

"Let's start with the basics," Mark says.

He steps back, and bows dramtically, "Wang Jackson. My wolf's name is Jia Er. I was born on a March 28th 1994, and raised in Hong Kong, China by both my parents.... Shit! My parents."

Mark arches an eyebrow at him. "What about them?"

"My parents will be here this weekend. I want you to meet them."

Mark fidgets on the counter. "I don't think..." he begins, shaking his head. "Isn't it a little too soon though?"

Jackson steps forward again, and grasps Mark's chin between his fingers. "Not at all. In fact, we can't wait any longer," tapping a finger lightly on Mark's stomach.

"Right," Mark says slowly, biting into the corner of his lower lip.

"Talk me. What's going on that head of yours?" Jackson prods, cautiously.

"I'm not... I'm not exactly good with parents. In fact, I've never even met Jinyoung's parent."

Jackson nods. "My parents will love you."

"How would you know?" Mark questions, incredulity clear in his voice.

Jackson lifts Mark from the counter, walks into the tub and carefully sits. He rearranges Mark to sit between his stretched out legs before he answers. "Because I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoot .... I made amazing discoveries too today !!!
> 
> 1) Jackson can shake stan twt  
> 2) I can detail smut scenes but cringe at fluff scenes  
> 3) My shrimp fried rice is bomb  
> 4) I'm not getting phone back until Friday *cries in 6 different languages*
> 
> Hope I didn't keep yall waiting for too long "/ I'm still trying to cope with androids but it keeps wanting to correct Jaebum's name to "Jaebumoaning" . Apparently android wants Jaebutt to be a bottom {⊙♢⊙}
> 
> How was your day today ??


	30. Praise and Preys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is feeling anxious about Jackson's parents visit on the day of their arrival and Jackson distracts him ....

_Praise and Preys_

Friday came a little too slowly for Jackson, who was like am excited puppy waiting for a treat, but a little too quickly for Mark to mentally prepare for the alpha's parents' arrival. He had blissfully forgotten Jackson's announcement until the alpha himself emerged from their bedroom, on his way out the door for work. As soon as he had heard the alpha exclaim, "For four days? That's awesome, Mama! I can't wait to see you too! I'll be home when you get here. Okay, bye, I love you. I will see you in a little bit," anxiety began to boil in his pit of his stomach.

Although he tried his absolute best to hide it from Jackson, the alpha just seemed to know. As soon as he ended the call, his arms had snaked it's way around Mark's waist. His soothing neroli scent encased him, immediately calming his rapidly beating heart.

"You'll do fine. Trust me. They'll love you," Jackson whispered against his throat.

Groaning from Rome the heat of Jackson's body, Mark unclaimed himself from Jackson's embrace and took a step away. "Go, before I devour your willing dick!"

Smirking, Jackson cocked a teasing eyebrow at him. "I wouldn't mind," he said shrugging, and taking an advancing step towards Mark, who stood rooted to he floor.

Mark laughed out loud. "You're a sex fiend, you know that?" he asked rhetorically, deciding to turn the tables. He leaned forward and pecked the alpha on the lips in a chaste kiss. "But I love it,... alpha."

Jackson's eyes glittered dangerously.

"You love when I call you 'alpha' I wonder what 'daddy' will get me..." Mark though aloud as he slid a finger down Jackson shirt until it caught against the waistband of his pants.

Jackson closed his eyes as he swallowed loudly. His breathing pattern changing to rapid trembling pants. Mark marvelled at the way Jackson melted against his touch. Laughing, he placed two finger on Jackson's sternum and pushed. "But we can find that out later," he said before he made a dash for the living room.

Jackson's growl resounded throughout the penthouse before he gave chase. "You little tease. Get over here!"

It didn't take long for him to catch up, but when he did, Jackson swung them around. "I love you, you know that, right?"

Mark felt his heart swell with pride. "Yes, and I love you too, baby, but you need to leave, or you'll be late for your meeting."

"Fuck the meeting. I can cancel it for another time," Jackson growled against his throat. "I have a meeting with you."

Mark tapped him on the shoulder and he felt himself slide down Jackson's front slowly like the first night they mated. Like then Jackson's hard on was prominent. His pants outlining his large cock. Unlike the first night though, Mark kissed and licked every inch of exposed skin he could get until his feet touched the cold floor.

He didn't waste another second. Unbuckled and undoing Jackson's leather belt and pants as he sank to his knees. He carefully reached in and curled his fingers around Jackson's velvet length, using his other hand to yank Jackson's pants down just enough to free him.

Jackson threw his head back and hissed when he was finally free and open to the warm air. Mark buried his nose into Jackson's hip and took in his scent before sucking in a bruise. "Now, you'll not only smell like me when you leave. No one will continue touching you when they see this," Mark says, looking up at Jackson through his lashes. A fierce sense of possessiveness filling him. He slid his hand up Jackson's length before following the same path with hiss tongue, never breaking eye contact with the alpha.

"Fuck, Markie," Jackson breathed, thrusting his hips into Mark's open palm that now held his cock against his stomach. His voice thick with lust.

Mark peppered kisses down Jackson's cock, his tongue occasionally peeking put for a taste. When he got to the bottom, he opened up wide and sucked a sac in.

"Ahh... Mark, fuck, baby. Shit, that feels good."

Mark moaned around Jackson's lone ball in his mouth before he released it to give the other the same treatment, all the while running his hands up and down the alpha's thick powerful thighs.

By the time he attached his lips to the tip of Jackson's cock, the alpha was shaking like a leaf in the winds. The strain from keeping himself from thrusting into Mark's wet heat was evident in his stance and the way his eyes were clenched shut with his hand into Mark's hair.

 _This won't do,_ Mark thought to himself as he hollowed his cheeks and swallowed Jackson whole. The tip of Jackson's cock nudged against the back of his throat, but he forced himself to inhale through his nose. He pulled away and stood.

Jackson's eyes fluttered open, and Mark giggled as he groaned. He peeled his clothes off slowly, backing up and bit his lip teasingly. "I'll see you in the bedroom... Daddy," he winked at the alpha before skipping towards the bedroom in all his naked glory.

He barely reached two steps before Jackson lifted him from behind and snaked a hand between his legs. Jackson moaned his approval when he found Mark just as hard as he was. He moved his hand further back to his rim. Mark cried out as Jackson pushed a finger past his rim and whispered in his ear, "Still so wet and loone for me, fuck I can't wait to be in you. Do you need me to stretch you out a little more?"

Mark shook his head, turning it to kiss Jackson. "No, Daddy."

Jackson groaned, a little nervous pulled his finger out before gently putting him atop the bed. "Hands and knees, baby. Yeah, just like that."

Mark felt the bed dip under Jackson's weight before he felt the alpha hold his hips and run his tongue up his spine. A delicious shiver runs up his back, making him alittlendrch against it. As Jackson nips him lightly behind the ear, he feels the tip of the alpha's cock prod against his rim, and forces himself tongue elan his wound up muscles for that initial sting. He groans when Jackson does push in immediately.

"Just feel me, baby. _You_ do this to me. Only _you_  can do this to me. I don't _need_  anyone else like I need _you_. I don't _want_  anyone else like I want _you_. I don't _love_  anyone like I love _you_ ," Jackson whispers in his ear fiercely.

Mark moans and pushes back. Jackson hisses through his teeth when feels the tip of his cock dip into Mark.

"I need you, Jackson. I need all of you" Mark whimpers.

Jackson loses it when Mark's rim pulses around his already sensitive tip. The last of his control slips through his fingers and he thrusts into Mark roughly to the hilt. The powerful thrust makes Mark's elbows give out under him, but before he could fall face first against the covers, Jackson catches him with arm across his chest.

The alpha pulls him up against his chest. "Fuck! I'm sorry, baby. Did I hurt you?" Worry laced in his voice.

"No, baby. I'm okay. Please keep going. It feels so good." He leans his head back against Jackson's shoulder and catches their image in the full length mirror beside their window.

He locks gazes with Jackson as the alpha runs his palm down the expanse of his chest and rolls his nipple between two fingers as he begins to thrust up into him.

"Ahh... alpha," he moans. He cranes his neck and kisses Jackson. It's awkward at first. It's all teeth and tongue, but it's enough because he can feel all of Jackson. He can feel the heat radiating from the alpha. He can smell his sweet scent. It's safe.

When he looks into the mirror again, Jackson's eyes are glowing a blood red. This was no longer just Jackson. This was Jia Er. This was his alpha, and it was beyond a turn on.

The last thought on his mind before he sees those shorts blinding white lights again are: _Only we can see him like this. This is our alpha_ , and it's Yien howling it proudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad .... *laughs evilly*
> 
> There's no better way to distract someone but with fun and sex is fun , amarite ?? Don't worry . I'll be back to plotting their end soon muahahahahahahahaha 
> 
> Just kidding . I'm crazier when I'm sick . I have seasonal allergies so if there were typos and grammatical mistakes I'm sorry . I blame it on the tears that are blinding me and this stupid tablet *rolls eyes*


	31. New and Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight to JJP situation and Jackbum'so friendship

_Knew and New_

"Jinyoung, you gotta stop worrying about Mark," Jaebum told the omega as he ran a frustrated hand through his auburn hair. He had met up with the other just thirty-five minutes ago, and they were already on this subject again. It was like being in a NASCAR race with Mark being the finish line, and he was consistently holding second place. As much he understood where both omegas stood, he couldn't quite swallow being put on the back burner. What he couldn't understand was why Jinyoung felt any maternal instincts towards the omega. "Jinyoung, can you trust me?"

Jinyoung eyed him warily from across the square table in a quiet corner of the restaurant he had promised to take the omega to. "Honestly, no. I trust you just as much as I trust Jackson," he finally answers quietly, as he leaned back in his chair, frowning and pursing his lips.

Jaebum gnashes his teeth and nods his head slowly. Although he's slightly hurt, he doesn't show it. He is grateful for Jinyoung's honesty. "Then I guess we're at an impasse then. I can't convince you to trust me and look at me, and you can't look past Mark to see me, let alone trust me."

Jinyoung doesn't answer, but he doesn't have to. He already knows Jinyoung's answer. He sighs and stands from his seat. "Come on. I'll take you back to Whiskers," he says quietly.

Unlike when they walked in, they're not holding hands or smiling, and Jaebum feels slightly nauseated by this obvious transition in setting. Regardless of the situation, Jaebum remains a gentleman. He opens the restaurant and passenger door for Jinyoung, n moving to the driver's side to slip in. As they zip through traffic, Jaebum thinks about the past two months. Although they were one of the most interesting and exciting moments in his life, he couldn't help but think that maybe letting Jinyoung go would be for the best. The thought brings a sour taste to his mouth, and his heart drops in his chest.

They roll to a stop in front of Whiskers and Jinyoung reaches for the door handle. "Jinyoung," he starts slowly, grabbing onto Jinyoung's sleeve. "If you ever need anything, you have my number."

Jinyoung just nods and gets out, but before he close the door, his phone rings. Jaebum catches the name that flashes across the screen, _Mark-Hyung_. The omega closes the door, as he accepts the call and begins to walk to the club doors.

Jaebum sighs heavily. His heart begins clench in his chest and his heartbeat slows as he watches Jinyoung walk further and further away from him. The irony of it all is that no matter how much he wants to run to Jinyoung and whisk him away from it, Jinyoung was choosing Whiskers. Jinyoung was choosing to protect those in it, even as he remains powerless as an omega. Jaebum just couldn't understand why he was choosing to stay there when Jaebum was offering him something better.

His ripped from his thought when Jinyoung spins on his feet and sprints back to the car. He yanks the door open and throws himself in. "We gotta get to Jackson's place as fast as possible."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Just fucking drive me there or I'll fucking run there!" he shouts in the enclosed space.

Jaebum curses and pulls out. "Is Mark in trouble?"

"Can you just focus on the road?" Jinyoung hisses.

"Jinyoung, you need to tell me if Mark is in trouble. We need to tell Jackson if he is."

"I don't know, okay? He's locked himself in their bedroom and he can speak past a mumble. He's hurting. I don't know why or how, but I know Mark."

He curses again. He releases his right hand from the steering wheel and grabs for his phone. With a few flicks of his thumb and pressing, the car speakers resound around them with a ring. At the second ring, Jackson's boom voice comes on, "Oh, Hyung. I was just about to call you."

"Jackson! Jackson-ah, where are you?"

The urgency in his voice might have alerted the other alpha immediately, "Why? What's wrong?" There's a relented each in the background, probably from him pushing out the chair he's seated in.

"Mark's in trouble," Jaebum says simply.

The alpha seems to understand immediately because all he says is : "I'll be home in seven minutes."

"I'll be there," Jaebum says before he ends the call.

"We better get there before him, Jaebum-ssi or I swear on everything that is holy, I will rip your balls off," Jinyoung says, voice slightly raised an octave higher than necessary.

Jaebum glares across the console at Jinyoung. "Wouldn't you like that? You never wanted them anyway!" he say shouts right back, wondering why in all hell *this* infuriating omega is the one he's attracted to.

Jinyoung clenches his teeth and folds his arms across his chest. The grinding of enamel against each other can be heard even through his tightly closed lips. "Just fucking step on it," he grits out.

They get there is six, with Jackson rolling in behind them, and before he kills the engine, Jinyoung pushes the door open and jumps out, sprinting for the elevators.

By pure dumb luck, the elevator arrived when all three of them were finally fidgeting side by side, anxiety running through Jinyoung and Jackson. Jaebum watched the two younger hybrids in curiosity. Jinyoung was still a puzzle to him in some ways, but he's never seen Jinyoung this angry or alert.

Jaebum looked at Jackson who was tearing his jacket off and rolling up his sleeves before undoing his tie. Although the other alpha's eyes are sunken from a long day at work, he was still immaculately dressed. Jackson always made everything look easy. It was the one thing he had always admired about the man. Everything seemed to come to him so easily, so naturally, but no one knew Jackson's hybrid side.

As they got closer to the top, the scent of bitter pears fills his nostrils almost suffocatingly. The scent seemed to mask everything else that for a second Jaebum thought Mark was in heat, but it wouldn't have made sense. Mark is pregnant. Then he picks up on the fear interlaced in it.

Jackson immediately tenses beside him, his eyes beginning to fill blood red and Jaebum just knew. Mark was indeed in danger. Jackson, in this element, wasn't just *Jackson*. It was his wolf. It was the side Jaebum feared the most. Jackson was considerate, kind, gentle, but Jia Er was the opposite; dangerous, uncontrollable, impulsive. Jackson was a true alpha.

Most hybrids were able to control their wolves by letting it own their emotions. Their abilities extending only as far as letting their fangs tract and retract for mating purposes. True alphas on the other hand didn't have control. Their hybrid instincts can easily overtake them. Their ability to shift to wolves was something Jaebum had only read about until Jackson came along. Whatever awaited them in Jackson's penthouse was in danger. If anything were to happened to Mark and the unborn pup, Jackson would lose it and the evening would end in a bloodbath.

Mark was in danger. To what? He didn't know because when the doors opened, what greeted them was the last thing he had least expected, but it doesn't matter because Jinyoung is sprinting past both alphas and making for Jackson bedroom at a break neck speed, leaving both alphas confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if I got this one across correctly . If you're confused please be patient with me I will go into more details later . I'm moving in on JJP now the transitioning was kinda weird . For now please enjoy and I hope I didn't lose you there LOL


	32. Passed and Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark gets a blast from the past

_Passed and Past_

The panic in Mark's voice had set off numerous alarms in his head. The words "Jinyoungie, I need you" were the only words the older omega was capable of saying past the panic and despair palpable even over the phone. So as soon as the elevator doors began to crack open, Jinyoung pushed past the alpha's in front of him.

The unfamiliar scent of pine, sandalwood, plumerias, and ginger filled his nostrils as he sprinted past the living room. Out of the corner of his eyes, he caught the image of two people. Middle-aged, and by the strong scent of plumerias and ginger, he knew the the woman was an alpha. Ignoring them, he cursed and picked up his pace, heading straight for Jackson and Mark's room. Having visited Mark a handful of time while he was bedridden, Jinyoung knew he was still a bit far, so he yelled Mark's name. Before he could reach for the door knob, the door flew open and Mark yanked him in roughly by the wrist.

As soon as the door shut behind him, Mark threw his arms around him. "Jinyoung-ah, Jackson knows everything!" he screeched.

"What?!" he asked the older omega. Confused was not even close to how he felt. He was dumbfounded.

"Jackson knows I can only bare alpha pups," Mark began to sob into his chest.

"Okay..." he said slowly. "Did he find out before or after you... mated?"

"I don't know."

Jinyoung began to process the situation. "Hyung, I don't think Jackson really knows. I mean, he was pretty surprised by the fact that you were a carrier when he found out you were pregnant."

"He was?"

"I mean, yeah. He seemed pretty surprised to me."

"Jinyoungie, I'm scared."

He begins to laugh. "Well you weren't scared when you were jumping on his dick!"

Mark reaches up to clamp a hand over his mouth. "Are you fucking crazy?" The incredulity in his voice making it come out shrill.

"All I'm saying is he only found out you were a carrier because he didn't wrap it before he tapped that magical ass and your magical ass didn't think twice about it."

"Magical ass?"

There's a knock on the door before Jackson's deep voice penetrates through the door. "Mark, baby, open the door."

They both look at the closed door for a second before Mark looks at him again. The wild frantic look is back in his eyes. "Nyoungie, that alpha woman, Jackson's mom. Jinyoungie... I know her. I've seen her before," he whispers.

Jinyoung remembers the couple outside in the living room. _Alpha woman? Jackson's mom is an alpha?_  It was almost unheard off. Alpha women were just as rare as omega carriers. Opposite from omega carriers who beared alpha pups, alpha women beared mostly omega pups. Jinyoung rolled this new information in his mind. "What are they doing here?"

"Visiting. Didn't you hear me, Nyoungie? I've seen her before. In Los Angeles. She knows my parents."

Jinyoung gasped audibly. He now sees why Mark was in a panic. _I knew I couldn't trust that bastard._  With an omega like Mark by his side, Jackson could have a whole litter of alpha pups. He could create a whole pack of dominant, strong alphas. He would have the strongest pack.

"Nyoungie, what do I do?" Mark whined, breaking him out of his distancing thoughts.

 _You can't stay here. That's for damn sure._  "Mark-Hyung, you need to stall for time. Can you do that?"

"Mark? Baby, please open the door," Jackson plead again through the door.

"How long do you need?" Mark asked.

"Two weeks. Maybe three tops," he says right before a key is slipped into the door knob. He gathers the older omega into his arms just as the door swings open, and Jackson walks in. He feels Mark nod against his chest and mumbles a soft "I can do it" into it

"Markie?" Jackson says cautiously. "Baby, I'm so sorry. The time slipped by me and I completely forgot. I'm sorry my mom surprised you like she did."

Concern is written on his face that it took all of Jinyoung not to applaud at it. _We'll see who's a better actor, Wang._

Mark moves out of his embrace and forces a smile on his face. "It's okay, baby. I just need a little time for it to all sink in. Jinyoungie here always knows what to do. I'm sorry I didn't call you first."

The eerie feeling of someone observing him closely makes the fine hairs on the nape of his neck stand on end. He turns on his heels to look at the door, and his eyes latches onto Jaebum's. His expression is unreadable, but he knows that Jaebum is suspicious.

"You make me break six traffic laws for a false alarm?" Jaebum smirks, lazily.

"No, I made you break six traffic laws for Mark," he says simply, shrugging his shoulders for good effect.

"No, together we broke fifteen traffic laws to rescue my babies from dispair," Jackson says from behind him, clapping a hand to his shoulder blade. "Thanks, man."

Jinyoung finally tears his eyes away from Jaebum's then. "I'll always be tuere for Mark and I wouldn't call it dispair," he says with anlaugh, turning hake to look at Jackson. "More of a phobia. Your parents, I'm sure?" He asks Jackson, steering the subject smoothly.

"Right! My parents. Baby, I'm so sorry. Are you still up for meeting them or do you want to wait for morning? I'm sure they'll understand if you do feeling good."

Mark shakes his head. "No, I'll meet them. It would be rude of me not to apologize for the way I acted," he says before he turns to Jinyoung. "Stay?"

"I don't want to intrude," he says humbly. Master of manipluation. He knows if he denies the first offering made by Mark, Jackson will try to persuade him. It's psychology really. A foot in the door concept and it works like a charm.

"No, of course, you're not! I'm sure my mom would like to catch up with Jae, too," Jackson says immediately.

Jinyoung clamps his mouth shut. Of course Jackson would know that he and Jaebum were on a date before Mark called him. What he doesn't know is that the date ended in a disaster.

"I'll take you back to your apartment when you're ready to go home," Jaebum says from behind him.

Mark smiles widely. "With all that settled," he says reaching for Jinyoung's hand. "Let's go properly meet Jackson's parents." Mark pulls him out through the door, past Jaebum and down the hall to the living room.

Once again, Jackson's parents stand as they all enter the room. Jinyoung feels Mark's hand tighten around his in a death grip and he tries his best not to wince I'm pain. They both bow at the older couple. "Please forgive me if I startled you. I'm not used to being in the presence of parental figures," Mark apologizes as he straightens up.

"No, sweetie! I'm sorry I blurted out your... condition," Jackson's mom says softly as her expression lightens. She's a short petite woman with the same soft brown eyes as Jackson. Although she appeared to be sweet and gentle, her mannerism was every inch a sophisticated alpha. "I'm Sophia Wang, and this is my husband, Ricky."

"I'm Mark Tuan, and this is my bestfriend, Park Jinyoung."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," he bows at both again.

"Oh, don't be too formal. We're practically family already," she saye laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-Oh ... there's so much going on rn !!! How to focus on one again ?


	33. Knotting and Nodding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy possessive Jaebutt

_Knotting and Nodding_

Jaebum knew he was glaring, but he waa beyond annoyed. His mind was in a scramble and his heart burned with a jealous fire hotter than a Prometheus flame. Although he knew the bond Mark and Jinyiung shared couldn't be anything more than platonic, the sight of Jinyoung in Mark's tight embrace angered him beyond rational thought.

The stolen glance between the two omegas though was what snapped him out of his envious-filled thoughts and filled him with suspicion. The glare Jinyoung shot Jackson was too malicious to be passed off as chastising. It was filled with mistrust and hate. It was the same expression he had when he walked out of his bedroom almost a month before.

Although the rest of the evening had past without another bump, Jaebum had made it point not to leave the two omegas alone together. It didnt stop them from stealing glances at one another. The silent understanding seemed to only fuel Jaebum's jealousy.

_Fuck! I cant be jealous of Mark. For fuck's sake, he's a fucking omega!_

His wolf scoffed at him. _Ever heard of toys? Oh, wait. You have. Youre one of those sick fucks._

"Fuck you," Jaebum mumbled under his breath, breaking the silence in the car.

"Excuse me," Jinyoung says, straightening his back even further in passenger's seat.

"What are you planning, Jinyoung?" he finally asks softly, praying for patience.

"Planning? Right now ? I just want to go to bed. Its been a long day," Jinyoung sighed. The mask of innocence on his face was award winning.

"Don't play dumb with me. What are you and Mark planning?" His annoyance was skyrocketing with each word passing through the omega's lips.

"What? Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Jinyoung-ah," he warns quietly. He tries with all his might not to rise his voice, but he knows his anger and confusion are about to get the best of him.

Jinyoung turns on him then. "We're not planning anything, okay? Mark was just feeling anxious 'cause as he said: he doesn't do well with parental figures."

"That's what you both say out loud. But don't think for a minute, I don'the see the way you both look at each other when you think no one is looking."

"Are you jealous of Mark??"

The unrestrained disgust in Jinyoung's voice makes him inwardly cringe. There's no denying it now. Its like a jab to his midsection that knocks the breath out of him. Thankfully, they've reached Jinyoung's apartment complex, and he slams on the brakes so abruptly that it sends both of them lurching forward from their seats. Anger fills him faster than its ever has before. Anger at Mark... Anger at Jinyoung... but mostly anger at himslf for letting his jealousy of the omega show..

"Yes! Fuck, yes! I'm jealous of the way you hold Mark. I looked at you both, and I wish it was _me_ you would hold that way. I wish it was _me_ not Mark you run to first. God, I wish you would need me as much if not then _more_ than you need Mark," he yells.

 _I wish you would love me more than you love Mark!_ Its an unspoken sentence, but it hangs between them like a birthday banner attached only by the letters. The message clear for everyone to see, but ignored by the ones who put it up in the first place.

"What do I have to do for you to look at me the way you look at him?" Jaebum reaches for Jinyoung's neck and pulls him over the center console until their foreheads lean against each other and he closes his eyes. His voice sounds hoarse and choked with frustration, desperation, and tears, but he doesn't care. The pain in his heart lessened a tad from releasing his pent up frustration, but now he feels empty and his body begins to tremble.

The silence between them stretches and it begins to grip at his throat. Each passing minute feels like a lifetime, but he waits, listening to Jinyoung's uneven breathing.

Jinyoung finally pulls away and bows his head. "I guess we _are_  at an impasse then, Jaebum-ssi. Mark-Hyung and I have been through so much together that I can't look at anyone the same way I look at him," he says sadly. It barely over a whisper, but it in the silence of the enclosed car, its deafening.

"And what do you intend to do? Join Jackson's pack? You want to be his omega too?" Jaebum sneers.

Jinyoung stiffens, and snaps his head up. The stream of light from a street post glares off his hardened onyx eyes. "Maybe I will."

Those three words snap something in Jaebum. His self control goes flying out the window. He doesn't even realize he's out of the car until he's kicking Jinyoung's door off its hinges with the omega struggling to break free from his arms, but its too late now. All he sees is Jinyoung. His mind screaming at him from all different directions.

_Get out!_

_Claim him!_

_These are dangerous waters you thread in!_

_Make him yours!_

Growling, he sets Jinyoung down. The omega's eyes are burning with suppressed anger and lust, and that's all he needs to see before he throws caution to the winds. "Impasse?" he asks harshly, stepping towards the omega pulling at his tie to loosen it.

He grabs Jinyoung by the collar and yanks. Buttons fly in every direction, but the omega doesn't even flinch. He just moans wantonly and licks his lips hungrily. His eyes glitter as the anger in them fade and lust begins to take over.

He steps closer. Jinyoung scent fills his nostrils intoxicatingly. The need to claim him rises in him suffocatingly. He leans in and presses their lips together softly, and the omega tenses. The contrast between his rough hands and his soft kiss are extremely opposite, but very intensional. Indecisiveness begins to seep into Jinyoung's scent, and Jaebum knows he's got Jinyoung where he needs him.

He trails kisses down the length of Jinyoung's neck. "Mark can do this," he whispers again Jinyoung's skin. He licks around Jinyoung's nipple. "Mark can do this." He works Jinyoung pants down, taking his boxers with them. His kisses a trail down to Jinyoung's navel and kneels down before the omega. "He can certainly do this." He takes Jinyoung down whole, hollowing his cheek. He works Jinyoung to full hardness before he taps on Jinyoung's thigh.

The message is a clear command. The omega spreads his legs further apart gripping on to the counter beside him. When Jaebum looks up at Jinyoung, the first signs of his rut makes its presence known. The deep pooling desire tugs at his groin. Its timing is almost too perfect. He slides a finger in and pulls off. "Mark can do this." He slides another finger alongside the first as he watches Jinyoung grit his teeth to bite back his moans.

He begins to pick up the pace, crooking his fingers lightly to brush at the omega's sweet spot. Jinyoung jolts. His dick presses against Jaebum's lips. The friction against his tip tears the suppressed moan from his throat, but he clamps a hand over his mouth to stifle it.

Jaebum stands. Leaning forward, he licks a hot trail up Jinyoung's neck where sweat has began to bead. "What's wrong, Jinyoungie? Are you embarrassed by the way I make you feel? Can Mark make you feel this good?" he whispers seductively. The heat of Jinyoung's body rising to a fever.

His hand falls to his side and he bows his head, leaning it against Jaebum's shoulder. "I don't know. Maybe he can," Jinyoung whimpers.

Jaebum pulls his fingers out, and the omega whines. He lifts Jinyoung easily into his arms and carries him to the bedroom. He lays the omega on his bed and pulls his clothes off quickly before he kneels again spreading Jinyoung's legs as wide as they would go. His fingers find Jinyoung's entrance deflty even in the dark. The scent radiating from him is unmistakable and he thinks his rut must've triggered Jinyoung's heat.

"Jinyoungie, you look so fucking beautiful like this," he whispers in the dark. The light streaming in through the window reflect of his black hair, and illuminates his pale features beautifully. He leans in and licks around his fingers at Jinyoung's rim.

Jinyoung moans and slick gushes around his fingers.

"Fuck, baby, you're so wet. Can Mark make you this wet?" he asks before he slides his tongue in with his fingers.

"Jaebum..." Jinyoung cries thrashing his head.

"What, baby? Tell me what you need." He slows the pace of his fingers.

"I need... I need you to fuck me!"

"No."

Jinyoung's eyes flying open. "What?? Why?? Please, just fuck me."

"No."

"Then what the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm gonna show you everything Mark can do to you, then I'm gonna show you what he can't do."

"Jaebum, plea-please just either fuck me or leave me. I can't stand all thid- ... Aah... this teasing. My-my heat," Jinyoung whimpers between sobs.

"Ssshh... I know you're in heat," Jaebum whispers against his rim, knowing his hot breathes falling on Jinyoung's sensitive ring of muscles would stimulate him further.

He pulls his fingers out and brings them to Jinyoung's mouth. The omega sucks on them greedily. The scene is beyond erotic and borders pornographic. He pulls his finger out.

"Are you ready? Do you want to know what Mark can't do for you?" Jaebum says before he covers Jinyoung with his body, half kneeling on the bed, not letting his full weight on the other. Their erections brush against each other and they both clench their eyes shut, fighting back the need to cum.

By then, they're both trembling. When he opens his eyes to look at Jinyoung, the omega is biting on his fist hard enough to bruise. "Let it go," he tells the omega and a second later he releases it, letting his hand fall to the side. He leans on one hand and picks it up to pepper soft kisses on the already reddening skin. "I don't want you hurting yourself."

"Jaebum, please just fuck me."

"I'm not gonna fuck you, Jinyoungie," Jaebum says sadly. Although, it does take a lot of his willpower not to just slam into Jinyoung. He carefully moves back and lines himself up with Jinyoung's rim before pushing in slowly. Jinyoung keens.

"Jinyoung, you feel that?" he whispers into Jinyoung's ear when he's fully sheathed. His tip pulsing against Jinyoung's prostate. "Can Mark make you feel this full?"

The omega thrashes his head from side to side.

He pulls back until his tip catches on Jinyoung's rim and slams. The harsh slap of skin against skin fills the room along with Jinyoung's wanton cry. "Can he hit this ass as hard as I can? Can he make you feel this good?" His voice guttural from the jealousy in his heart and thick with lust.

Another shake, and he picks up the pace. He doesn't give Jinyoung time to breathe. He moves his hips skillfully temptuous, knowing all the right spots in Jinyoung to hit. "Can he find all the right spots that drive you crazy?"

"No, god. No, he cant," Jinyoung cries out as he arches to take his cock deeper. Tears begin to fall from his eyes.

Jaebum's heart clenches, and he slowly his rythym. He leans in a kisses the corners of Jinyoung's eyes. "No one can do this, Jinyoungie. Only me. Only I can see you like this. I want to be the only one that sees you like this." The salty taste of Jinyoung's tears make his throat tighten. Their lips meet and the kiss is soft.

Jaebum gathers Jinyoung in his arms. One arm wrapped around his waist, the other wrapped around his shoulders, hips still thrusting up into Jinyoung. It's slow. It's intimate. It's loving.

It's when Jaebum realizes it. He's in love with this omega. He's in love with Park Jinyoung, the feisty exotic dancing omega. It's not lust. It's love.

And that's when he feels desire yank at his groin. His knot beginning to form at the base of his cock, slipping further and further towards the tip of it. "Mark, can't do this. He can't knot you like I can!"

The words trigger something in Jinyoung and he keens against him, coming undone between their abdomen. The tightening of Jinyoung's walls pushes his knot the rest of the way and with one last thrust, his knot locks them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is filthy ! But honestly Jinyoung needed a good banging amarite ?? LOL XD
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving . This is my thanksgiving gift to yall :-♡


	34. Seas and Sees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes strategies aren't made by soldiers on the battlefield but by the ones that look at the battlefield from the outside . Jinyoung is a wears soldier and needs a strategist to help him sort out what he can't see .

_Seas and Sees_

Jinyoung stares out into the Han River. The sun sets on the horizon, but he doesn't see it. He doesn't even bother to shield his eyes from the glare of it glinting off the sparkling water. Too deep in thought to realize the potential damage it could have to his perfect 20/20 vision.

 _What have I done?_  It's the same question he's been asking himself since he met Jaebum. _Curse my stupidity. Curse my body for responding to him!_  he thinks as he looks down at the palms of his hands. _Curse these hands that want to hold him tightly._

 _Only I want to see you like this._ Jaebum's words echo in his head. As stubborn astonishment he is, it never really sinks in. _Was Jaebum confessing? Is that his way of confessing how he feels for me?_

"Hyung, be quiet. I can hear your thoughts even from inside the club," Bambam says as he strolls over and settles beside him on the rock. "What are you thinking about?"

"I thought you said you can hear my thoughts," he says, shooting a sardonic look at the younger omega.

"All I hear is 'Jaebum this' and 'Jaebum that,' but the loudest one was 'Damn, I fucked up. What do I do?'" Bambam laughs.

"Yah!" Jinyoung glares at him, but Bambam just laughs harder.

"You're not even gonna try and deny it, huh? I guess I'm right then."

Jinyoung picks up a rock and tosses it into the river. "I don't know what to do. All it know is: I can't betray Mark."

"Have you ever thought that maybe you won't be betraying him, but actually helping him instead?" Bambam asks him.

Jinyoung freezes and bites his lips, gonna Irving it some actual thought. His eyebrows dip towards the bridge of his nose. He begins to regard the other omega as he thinks. "Bam-ah, do you know something I don't know?"

The Thai omega looks up at him. "All I know is what Yugyeomie knows, which isn't much, but from what I can gather I know that Jackson loves Mark, but Mark is feeling insecure. Jackson is a good man and maybe, Mark-Hyung will always feel insecure, but Hyung, he needs to spread his wings. He needs to stop being wary of others. He's been hiding in your shadow for so long, he's treating you like a blanket. The problem is: you let him. You tuck him in there and hide him, and now," Bambam sighs. "Now it's only getting in the way of you seeing what's right in front of you."

Jinyoung's anger had begun to boil to the surface at the mention of Jackson's name, but it went fleeting when Bambam said 'see.'

 _What do I have to do for you to look at me the way you look at Mark?_  

"In front of me?" he asks the younger omega in genuine confusion.

"Oh, come one Hyung! Don't tell me you don't see it." The astonishment on Bambam's face only annoys him.

Frustrated, he sighs as he slumps his shoulders and bows his head in defeat.

"Oh my god, Hyung! Seriously?! You really are oblivious to Jaebum-Hyung's feelings for you, aren't you?"

Jinyoung snaps his gaze up at the other. "What?? The only feelings that man has for me is annoyance."

Bambam chortles and stands. "Hyung, you are so blind. That man is in love with you. Considering how you both met, I'd say you both are kinky fucks. I can only wish Yugyeomie would realize how I feel about him," he says as he walks away.

_What do I have to do for you to look at me the way you look at Mark?_

_I wish you would need me as much if not then more than you need Mark._

Memories of last night's events play in his head until the last one. It's foggy, but he can still recall Jaebum's words clearly. "As long as your blinded by your incessant need to protect Mark as if he were your pup, you won't be able to see me, Jinyoung-ah. I can't wait around for you to see me because it hurts too much knowing I can't measure up to an omega. I can't convince you to trust me, _look_ at me, but I can't stop you from caring about Mark either. I hope one day, you can happily let him go."

The pained, exhausted look in Jaebum's eyes tore at Jinyoung's heart. _Why am I only recalling this memory now? What have I done?_  Tears begin tore fall from his eyes freely.

 _You really fucked up this time,_ * JR growled at him angrily. _Stupid human and your dumb ways of thinking._

"I need to find Jaebum. I need to find him now," he stands on wobbly legs, and stumbles his way back to the club. His tears blinding his vision.

When he opens the doors, Youngjae stares at him, stunned. "Hyung, are you okay?" The beta asks as he moves towards him, arms extended ready to catch him.

He trips and lands into them. "Youngjae-ah, I need to borrow your car."

"Uh... yeah, sure. Jinyoung, is everything okay? You don't... I don't think you should be driving."

"Jae, I fucked up. I really need to see Jaebum right now. I have to apologize. I have to..."

 _What?? Tell him you're an idiot and that you love him? Tell him what? What are you going to tell him?_  JR asks bitterly.

His heart sinks. _What do I tell him? Am I too late? Did I push him too far?_

"Youngjae, please just take me to him then."

"Okay, Hyung. Give me a minute. Let me tell Bambam we're leaving."

Twenty minutes later, they roll to a stop before of Im House. The building is massive, but Jinyoung doesn't see it. His eyes are glued to the scene that plays before his eyes.

Jaebum walks out the front door with a handsome man about his height, arms locked at the elbow. The smile on his face is brilliant. Twins moles above his left eye visible even from this distane. They're laughing at each other without a care in the world. They walk over to his car and Jaebum opens the passenger door for the man to slide in before Jaebum runs to the driver's side and slides in himself. Then they're gone.

_I can't wait around for you to see me._

A choked out sob escaped his lips.

_I can't convince you to trust me, look at me, but I can't stop you from caring about Mark either._

He screams.

_I hope one day, you can happily let him go._

He screams again. Jaebum's deep sultry voice only seeming to get louder in his head.

_Impasse?_

He never should've uttered that word. Like the flip of a switch, he's come to hate that word. _Impasse_.

The last thing he remembers is that word before the world begins to spin and he starts to feel nauseous.

_Impasse._

"We can get past this, Jaebum. We can get through this impasse..." he whispers, but by then, Jaebum is too far to even hear it. His voice is hoarse and weak from screaming. "We can get past this. I can let him go."

Youngjae holds him close and the world fade to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two challenges for yall . 
> 
> First : who do you think Jaebum rode away with ?
> 
> Second : the next chapter will be from a new character's POV . Who is this person ? (HINT : they've been in the story for a while now and maybe they can shed some light on the Markson situation .)
> 
> If you can name these 2 people , I will screenshot what I have for chapter 35 and dm it to you on Twitter .


	35. Pause and Paws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia and Jackson Wang have a talk

_Pause and Paws_

Sophia Wang examined her son from across the dining table. He seemed genuinely happy. Mark had been the model of a domesticated mate all evening until Jackson coaxed him into turning in early. Mark dotted on his every whim. The sight of them holding hands, smiling into each other'so eyes was heartwarming, and one she never thought she'd be able to see in her lifetime.

"Gaga, how did you meet Mark?" She asked curiously.

Jackson froze mid-chew. "Um... about that, Mama," he began slowly, placing his chopsticks down on the table with a clatter. "Mark is a... he's a dancer."

She arches a perfect eyebrow at his vague answer, sensing there was more to it. "A dancer?"

"Okay... he's an exotic dancer."

"An exotic dancer?" The answer is still too vague.

"Mama, please don't judge him. Mark feels self-conscious of our differences in status as it is."

"Gaga, I'm not judging, baby. You're just giving me vague answers," she tries to tell him softly. "I don't care about how he makes a living. That's for the public. They do enough worrying and judging for me. What I care about is your happiness."

Her son nodded slowly before he smiled brightly obviously relieved. "I met Mark one night at Whiskers, the club he works at."

"Was it a strip club?"

"Mama, you said you weren't gonna judge!" he whined loudly.

"I was just joking."

"Anyway, I bumped into him on his way out of the bathroom, and his scent..." Jackson shook his head, smiling. "It was game over for me from there. His scent made me feel... alive."

Her son's distant, but happy look as he recalled the memories lightened the load on her heavy heart a tad. _Our pup has grown well,_  Ping whispered proudly, contented.

"I soon... " Jackson cleared his throat. "Anyways," he blushed furiously as he bowed his head in an attempt to hide it. He picked up his chopsticks to resume eating.

Her interest instantly piqued at his blush. "You soon what, son?"

"I... uh..." the blush deepened. His ears reddening at the tips. "Mama, do I have to say it??"

"No judging, remember? I'm your mother. What you tell me, stays with me. You know that," she softly chastised him.

"I entered my rutting stage as I was watching him dance, okay? Gosh, this is so embarassing."

The confession was rushed, but she caught every bit of it, and she doubled over in laughter. Tears began to form around her eyes.

"Mama! You said 'no judging!'" Although he was whing, Jackson himself was laughing. "It was a forced rut. Then Mark's scent changed. He began a forced heat."

She gasped, lyrics get at the mention of Mark in heat. "Wang Jackson! Don't tell me you impregnated him that very night! I taught you better than that." She raised a hand to swat at his head.

Jackson anticipated it though and raised both hands to block the swing, backing in his seat and out of her reach. "No, of course not.I wanted to, but no, I didn't even sleep with him. All I did was help him escape safely before a whole club of alphas descended on him."

She lowered her hand, and smiled proudly.

"I didn't even see him for another two weeks again. The next I saw him was at SEMICON, but by then I was so sure he was the one I wanted. I still am," he smiled softly.

 _SEMICON? Does that mean he owns the club he works at? No, Raymond would never allowed him to do such a thing. Is he still even in contact with his family? I doubt it. Raymond would never allow his son to become an exotic dancer, omega or not_. There were so many questions running through her mind, but she asked the one she was most curious about. "Gaga, do you know anything about Mark's family?"

"His family?" The question seemed to get Jackson's full attention because he placed his chopsticks down on the table again. The happy look replaced by a dark one filled with anger and frustration. "No. Mark refuses to open up about them. He never talks about them."

"Gaga, do you remember the year you presented?"

"Yes. How can I forget?"

"Do you remember our trip to LA?"

"Yes. It was the worst vacation ever. I was so new to my new scent I kept trying to hide it with strong colognes." Jackson regards her carefully for a moment again. "Mommy, do you know Mark's family?"

"Raymond Tuan is an old friend of ours. We go back as far as our university days."

"Raymond Tuan?" he asks quietly, rolling the name on his tongue experimentally. "Mark's dad?"

"Yes, you met him briefly. Though, you may have forgotten. You were too in a rush to get to your room."

Jackson seemed to think for a minute before responding. "Oh my gosh, I remember now. The old man we met in the lobby of our hotel."

She nods, confirming his recollection. "Raymond had been beyond pleased to hear you had presented as an alpha and couldn't wait to meet us when he heard we were in the area. He had asked us if you had a potential omega mate. You were supposed to be one of Mark's suitors. Then everything seemed to just stop, so we assumed Raymond had found a suitable mate for Mark. Imagine my shock when I found him in your living room, pregnant and looking right at home. Gaga, Mark was always intended for you. You were always supposed to be Mark's alpha..."

A gasp from the doorway caught both their attentions, caught ingredients off the rest of her words, turning in her seat, she saw Mark standing in the door way to the kitchen. Obviously torn between anger and confusion.

"You??" he wheezed out.

Jackson stood. "Mark, baby what are you doing out of bed? It's late." He walked towards the omega, but as he got closer Mark backed always way from him, matching each Jackson step for step.

"Please, don't come near me," he whimpered. "STOP!"

She shot to her feet, stunned by the pained cry. "Mark, honey, what's wrong?"

"I knew I've seen you before," Mark looked at her accusingly, before he looked at Jackson. "And you! Did you plan this all along?"

"No, of course not," Jackson said, shaking his head.

"Was this all a scam? Get me pregnant just to take my pup then send me back to my family?" Mark whimpered, mistrust gleaming in his grey eyes.

"No, of course not," Jackson repeated.

"I trusted you."

Jackson visible stiffened. "No, Mark. You didn't. You never did. If you had trusted me, we wouldn't be having this arguing about it right now. I was starting to wonder if you ever would."

"How can I trust you when every time I start to feel like I can, something like this happens! I can't trust you knowing that I'll end up back where I came from. I can go back there."

"Is it so appalling to find out I was the alpha that your father chose?"

The pained look on Jackson's face began to raise red flags in her mind. She knew that look. "Jackson," she finally spoke up. "You need to calm down."

Jackson's shoulders began to heave. His breathing changing to rapid pulls of air and coming out in huffs. She slowly creeps around the table and wraps her arms around her son's waist, willing him to calm. "Breathe, Gaga. Deep breathes," she whispered soothingly. She didn't have to look at him to know his eyes were red and closed. When his breathing began to even out again, she peaked around his torso and saw that Mark was gone.

"Go to him. Explain to him. We can fix this... together."

Jackson nods, and slowly begins to walk to his bedroom to search for Mark. Sighing, she picks up his plate and walks over to the sink intending to wash it. As she's rinsing the suds off the plate, a howl resounds throughout the penthouse.

*Gaga.* She drops the plate, and it shatters when it comes in contact with the harsh porcelain sink. She turns and runs to the bedroom. "Gaga!" she screams.

As she reaches half-way down the half, Ricky comes flying out of the guest bedroom at the opposite end. "Ruiji, Gaga! Ruiji, my baby," she cries. Ruiji meets her at the threshold of the master bedroom.

The door is open and Jia Er is crouched on his hind legs in the center of the room, ready to pounce. His fur shining like black velvet. His eyes gleam like blood red gem stones in the dark. Dangerous, murderous, blood-thirsty, angry... and scared.

Jackson has reached his full potential as an alpha. He's finally shifted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay just to clarify some things ... Jackson's mom's maiden name is Zhou Ping . Zhou is her last name so I used her Chinese first name . So if you saw Ping and got confused ... that's my explano .
> 
> Cool though right ? Jackson is a rare breed that can shift into a full wolf . SURPRISE !!


	36. Cold and Called

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugbam ... dum dum dum

_Cold and Called_

Fight or flight. It's a peculiar human instinct. One every human annoyingly possessed. Sympathetic nerves that signal the brain to either fight to survive or fly to see another day. Omega's seem to lean more to flight given their submissive natures, but Bambam just couldn't quite understand why, of all people, Mark and Jinyoung chose flight.

In the past six years, Bambam had come to know and love them, they were the model of strong omegas. Both had branched out on their own and found solace in their lives... until they found their perfect counterparts.

Bambam sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" Yugyeom asked , concern descending on his face as he places his cup of chocolate shake. The alpha had called him out of the blue to share a cup of the beverage. As it is beginning to get cold outside, Bambam asked for a cup of coffee instead, and Yugyeom had came over to his place with both.

Now, Bambam can only offer him a weak smile as they sit opposite from each other at his dining table. "I can't help feeling useless, but I don't want to get tangled in this mess." He doesn't need to elaborate on who he meant. It's a reoccurring topic between them. Although Yugyeom is more than a year younger than hi,, etc young alpha was quite intuitive, and Bambam admired that.

Yugyeom nods slowly. "I know I do too, but they haveto figure it out a solution on their own. All four of them are adults. Mark has to come to terms with the fact that he's mated now with up on the way. If he never accepts that and keeps refusing to confront his past, he can never have a future. He'll have a long road ahead of him."

Bambam silently agrees. "How's Jackson-Hyung?"

"Jia Er needs his mate. Without Mark's scent or contact, he won't let Jackson come back and Jackson is too hurt to fight against him," Yugyeom tells him sadly.

It was saying shock to find out Jackson was able to shift, his menacing growls ND banging were becoming to loud in the penthouse that after some food laced with sleep inducing pills enough to tranquilize an elephant, Jia Er finally slipped into a coma. They were then able to move him to Jackson's quiet countryside villa. Mama Wang, as he liked to refer to her as, had cried for a full 24 hours after finding Jia Er pacing angrily in Jackson's empty bedroom before deciding to stay for a while longer.

Mark had take the few minutes it took for Jackson to calm down to flee the penthouse. In the time it took for Mama Wang to calm Jia Er down, which was a grueling six hours, Mark had made it to Jinyoung's place, and the two disappeared without a trace. Mama Wang had promised to get Mark back and Jia Er seemed to be satisfied for the time being, so she called Jaebum to search for Mark. Jaebum was the first to alert them that Mark and Jinyoung had fled together, and has since been working night and day to find them.

"Shouldn't we help Jaebum-hyung?" Bambam asked.

"I've been doing nothing but," Yugyeom says. "It's the least I can do for Jackson-hyung. If I can't find his maye, then I'll sure as hell find his pup. I started all this anywaye, you know."

Confused, Bambam says up at he alpha. "How so?"

"It was my idea to go to Whiskers in the first place. I took them there."

"I always wondered how you all ended up there," Bambam says huffing a laugh. "It's not a place you would usually find the one percent."

Yugyeom smiles, arching arching brow. "One percent?"

"It's not a place you would find a rich man in."

Yugyeom blushes and tries to shrug nonchalantly. "I found it by chance."

"Chance?" His curiosity getting the better of him.

"I followed someone there."

"I think I would recognize you if you ever walked in at any given time, but I never saw you until the night Mark went I to heat onstage."

"I never said I went in. I kinda sorta paid the bouncer a million won for information on the person I followed."

Bambam instantly perked. "You bribed one of our bouncers for information on a patron?? Who was the bouncer? He's getting fired as soon as I get back."

Yugyeom shot up in his chair. "Ani! I mean, no! Hinedtly, it was worth every won I Ovid for the three words I got out of him."

"You paid a million on for three words?"

"Yeah. Best damn three words I ever heard in my life."

"What?? What were they?"

"He's a dancer."

Bambam pouted in concentration trying to recall all their dancers he could think of that may have caught Yugyeom's eyes. *I've never seen him talking to any of the dancers,* he thinks to himself.

Yugyeom snickers. "Pabo," he mumbles, shaking his head. He picks up his glass of chocolate shake and downs the rest of it in one gulp.

"Yah! I heard that."

"No jinjja pabo," Yugyeom teases more loudly this time before he takes his glass to the sink and washes it. Setting it on the rack to dry, he turns and smiles sadly. "I have to go. Thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

"You're always welcome here, Yugyeomie. Regardless of what happens between our friends, let's stay friemds, okay?"

Yugyeom looks away sadly for a second before he meets Bambam's again. "I'd like that."

Bambam smiles brightly as he stands. They both walk to the door and as Yugyeom opens the door, he remembers. "Who's the dancer?"

"I'll tell you next time we meet," he looks back at him. His expression is soft, but his tone is secretive and Bambam feels excitement rise in his chest.

"Til next time then."

 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

EXCERPT:

Raymond Tuan looks down and the stack of papers piled before him and sighs as he adjusts his silver wire-framed glasses on his nose. _Fourteen years,_  he thinks to himself. _Fourteen years of keeping an eye out for any signs of Mark. It's really quite admirable._

The first six years had been rough. Mark had ran from state to state before he finally popped up on the federal government's database applying for a passport. It had been a risky mkve, but Mark had accomplished it. _He's a smart man. Always had been._

He remembers the last time he came face to face with his son. They had made eye contact on the busy streets of Beijing. Mark had stood paralyzed on the opposite end of the crosswalk from him. He had been angry and frustrated that night that he had not noticed his son on the opposite end, but when he did, Mark slipped away just as suddenly as when he popped up.

A year later, as young man contacted him from Korea. According to Korean guidelites regarding omegas, hiring beta's needed the permission of an omega's alpha to hire said omega. After some negotiations and assurances, he let Mark work at that club, Whiskers. It was the only way to protect his son. Six quiet years passed. Six unforgiving, heartbreaking, but safe years, and now Mark was only 19 hours away.

_What changed? What made Mark pick up everything and leave the place he built for himself?_

The phone on his desk rang ominously loud in his tiny office. He picks it up, "Tuan Equity. How may I help you today?"

"I hear our special little omega is back in town,"' says the deep voice he had hoped never to hear again.

"Stay away from him," he shouts through the phkne, angrily.

"Uh-uh, Tuan. Little Mark is mine, according to this contract you signed, that I have in my hand right now."

"If you go any where near my son-..." he growls.

"You'll what? Close that little equity shop you were so desperate to keep open fourteen years ago," the voice taunts him. His laugh is sickening.

"I'll fucking kill you."

"Maybe I should mark him as you watch. Wouldn't that be exciting?" He muses.

His stomach churns in disgust. The vile taste of bile rises in his throat, gagging him. He wants to throw up.

"When I find him, and I will, Tuan, I'll let you know."

"Please leave him aline. I'll do anything," he begs.

"Oh, Tuan, you've done enough, thank you for bringing him back into my turf," the alpha says smoothly before he kills the line.

He falls to his knees nearly hitting get hiss not to his desk, dropping the phone.

"What have I done?" he sobs into his hands. "I have to find Mark. I have to get him out of here."

He silently prays that Mark won't run from him this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's dying of curiosity rn ??? LOL
> 
> Don't worry we'Lloyd etc to whose voice that was . 
> 
> Be excited for Yugbam tho . Honestly I know I can never be in public with Yugbam . We would destroy shit . It'll be like Project X


	37. Hours and Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The annoying omegas ...
> 
> Nope that's not nice , Mimzi .
> 
> Be kind , please rewind .
> 
> So yeah , Mark and Jinyoung get to the new place and what's the first thing Mark does ? Well read about it hehehehe 
> 
> I blame ObliviousChyld for my lack of brain cells right now . I read her Markbum fic and cried in the parking lot of Walmart so I don't know how to summary ... summarize (apparently I can't spell either ) this chapter .

_Hours and Ours_

Mark shivers against the Pacific Northwest winds as it sweeps past him. Even though the sun shines high in the sky, it's heat doesn't reach him. Since they landed in Portland International Airport, a gnawing fear ate at him slowly. It's the first time in eight years he's set foot on American soil. He's a day's ride away from the place he once called home, but he's making it two hours more.

Coupville is a quiet little town. It's safe. It's hidden, it's perfect to raise a pup... as long as he and Jinyoung are careful. They have the perfect alibi. Both are raising their alpha's pup after he was killed in a tragic accident. With Jinyoung on suppressants, no one would ever suspect he was an omega and not a beta, and no one would ever question Mark's mate situation with Jackson's bite very visible on his shoulder.

Mark pulls his sweater closer to his obviously pregnant bump, and sighs as he looks over the railing and down at the rushing water of Deception Pass. It's a fitting name. Despite its calm appearance, one current rushes out to sea and another rushes in towards the shores of Whidbey Island. The waters are treacherous under the rippling surface.

 _Like Jackson,_  he thinks.

"Don't even think know that jumping, Hyung," Jinyoung tries to joke as he sidles up to Mark.

He chuckles quietly. "Maybe after I gave birth," he says, then laughs aloud when Jinyoung's face tightens into abhorrence.

"Yah! That's not even funny!" Jinyoung screeches swatting at his shoulder lightly.

"I know. I know," he huffs in laughter until he sobers and slowly sinks deep into thought.

After a few minutes of silence, Jinyoung turns to him. "Hyung, we have to get going if we want to make it to the inn before nightfall." It makes sense really. Sunset is earlier in the fall.

Mark nods, turning in the direction of the rental car. Jinyoung takes his hand in his, and together they reluctantly walk off the bridge. "You know I would never, right?" He asks Jinyoung, suddenly serious.

Jinyoung squeezes his hand tightly, glancing at him briefly from the corner of his eyes. "I hope you would never go that far."

"My pup needs at least one of his parents in his life."

"His?" Jinyoung asks laughing.

"Yeah, it's a boy."

"How do you know?"

Mark shrugs his shoulders. "I just do."

"Have you thought about names yet?"

"Jackson and I had decided on Jaeyoung. It was a surprise for his godparents," Mark smiled sadly as memories of the night they decided on it came to mind.

They had been cuddling on the couch on a lazy Saturday afternoon when Jackson had asked him if he had a specific name in mind for their pup. After a good ten minutes of bickering playful over names, Mark proposed the idea or honoring their most trusted friends. Youngjae would've been too conflicting with Mark's beta boss, so the opposite was a better alternative, and Jackson had smiled proudly at it.

"You miss him?" Jinyoung asked suddenly, pulling him out of his head as he pulls the car out of its parking space.

"Honestly? Yes, I do, but it hurts oops much. When I think about him, the initial thoughts are the good times we had together, but the ending is always the same. Jinyoungie, the look on his face-..." A shiver runs up his spine. "It was so... scary. I've never been more scared jn my life. The things he said. One minute he was hurt, and the next... his eyes were glowing red. His whole body was shaking violently. I thought he was gonna hit me. If his mother wasn't there I don't know what he would've done. I've never seen him so angry. Not even when I was groped in the club. I can't raise a pup in that kind of environment. It's not safe."

"I'm glad you got out of there."

"Thank you, Jinyoungie. You didn't have to come with me, but you did. You left everything you've built for me. I can't thank you enough."

Jinyoung switches hands on the wheel and take his hand again. "Hey, I made a promise to never abandon you. You're my best friend."

"Still... Thank you. I love you, Jinyoungie."

"I love you too, Hyung," Jiyoung says smiling as he gives Mark's hand another squeeze.

The rest of the ride is done in silence, and when they finally pull up to the in, Mark smiles at the humbleness of its appearance. It's a blue and grey A-frame styled house, with flower pots adorning each window. Tears began to form in his eyes as he inhaled the crisp evening air.

 _Jackson_ , Yien cries.

Neroli, lavender, and jasmines filling his lungs. "Jinyoungie!"

"What, Hyung? What's wrong?" Jinyoung runs around the car and catches him as his knees give out under him. "Jackson!" he cries.

"What??"

"Jackson," he says again. "I can smell him."

"Hyung, Jackson is an ocean away."

Mark lifts his head, cautiously. His eyes catch onto an orange tree behind Jinyoung. Beside it is a trellis with delicate jasmine vine hanging daintily for its wooden arched frame and swinging with the gentle wind. The vines of the jasmine from there had grown towards the house and wound its way up the side of it. Perched on the window of a room at the uppermost part of the house was a planter, filled with lavender.

He drew a deep breathe and willed himself to calm. _Jinyoung is right. Jackson is in Korea. I need to forget about him_. He released the breathe he held with a sigh. "Yeah, you're right, Jinyoungie. Let's go inside, yeah?"

Jinyoung eyed him suspiciously. "Hyung, are you okay?"

  
"Yeah, I'm okay, Jinyoungie. Just help me inside."

With Jinyoung holding his hand once again, they both qalked up the steps of the inn and entered. An old woman perked up at the chiming against the door. "Good evening, you must be the Lees. Welcome!"

"Yes, thank you for the warm welcome. My name is Jinyoung, and this is my boyfriend, Mark."

The woman smiled endearingly, unbothered by the introduction. "Your rooms are ready, sir. I didn't know you were pregnant, honey," she says turning to Mark. "If I had known, I would have put you both on the first floor."

Mark smiles her thoughtfulness. "That's fine. The morning air should do wonders for me."

"Well then, now that that's settled, I'll show you to your rooms."

The woman took them upstairs, and just from the direction they were going, Mark knew she was playing them in the room with the lavender flower planter, and he smiled sadly. _Yes, the morning air would do wonders._

That night as he drifted of to sleep with the window slight ajar, his mind was filled with thoughts of a certain alpha and his bright smile.

 

✿✼:*ﾟ:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･* *･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*ﾟ:*:✼✿ ✿✼:*ﾟ:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･* *･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*ﾟ:*:✼✿　✿✼:*ﾟ:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･*

Excerpt:

Yugyeom smiled broadly as Bambam strolled over to the booth. The sensual sway of his hips tugged at his groin, and he unconsciously licked his lips. _Bam looks especially good tonight._

"What can I get for you tonight, Yugyeomie?" Bambam asked.

He pretends to be coy, but he feels a blush crawl up his torso. "Can we talk for a minute?" he asks the omega.

"Of course," Bambam says enthusiastically, as he props himself on the opposite end.

Yugyeom slides to the middle of the arched booth and pats the seat beside him silently gesturing for the omega to scoot closer. As he does though, the doors of the bar swing open and a waft of air sweeps past Bambam and his scent hits him. It leaves him with a tingling feeling so strong, he has to close his eyes and gulp down the fierce need to pull Bambam in for a searing kiss.

"Are you okay? You look like you need a drink. A really strong drink," Bambam says laughing. It's so close that he feels Bambam breath falling on his ear, and he opens his eyes.

"Can I have a tall glass of you?" he mumbles.

"What?" the omega asks in confusion.

"Nothing," he says, shaking his head.

"Yugyeomie, are you sure you're okay?" Bambam asks again. This time his tone isn't teasing. He's actually concerned and Yugyeom smiles slightly. The omega lifts his hand and lays his palm flat across his forehead, feeling for his temperature, and all he can do is stare at the hand nearly cross-eyed from the angle. "Oh my goodness, you're burning up. You shouldn't be here. Come on, I'll take you home," Bambam scolds as he pulls him out of the booth.

"Bam, wait," he finally says as they walk up to his car.

"Yugyeom, I need to get you home. You can't be out here in the cold. You're running a fever."

"It's not a fever."

"What?? Did you not hear me? You're running a high fever! I'm honestly surprised you can still walk."

He blushes. _Bambam is so adorably dense._ "Its not a fever! I'm rutting."

Bambam freezes and spins around to fast to face him, dropping his hand. His lips formed in a perfect pink _O_. "Well, let's get you go home then."

Yugyeom stares at him in astonishment. "That's fine. I can get home on my own," he fumbles.

"I'm not leaving you alone."

"I don't think you should be around while I'm in rut."

"Damn it, Yugyeom! How long do I have wait for you to realize it like you?" Bambam shrieks.

Now, Bambam has his undivided attention. "What??"

The omega shys away at the question, blushing deeply. "Nothing. You should get home. I gotta go back in," he says quietly as he turns to walk back to the club.

Yugyeom catches his hand as he passes. "Do you? Like me, I mean," he asks the omega, suddenly shy as well.

Bambam looks up at him then. "Yeah. I always have, I guess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning Yugbam's end now *evil laugh* 
> 
> I should totally throw him in the annoying omega pile ....
> 
> Just kidding don't kill me . I ❤ Yugbam . They are my favorite spirit (reads : party) animals . I would never do that to them (but I would do it to my bias) . How sadistic am I ?? 
> 
> Speaking of sadistic ... did yell see Jackson's teaser for Okay ?? I honestly was shrieking in my house "No , I'm not fueling okay , Jackson Wang !" Is there a book titled "How To Not Drool At Jackson Wang" ? If there is pls send it to me asap cuz i need it . Thank you in advance :-*


	38. Heirs and Airs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugbam and kinky shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for my AhgaEomma . The biggest Yugyeom fan I know . I love you , lady ! I may not always be in the chat as often as I used to , but I still care . I love you , EommaGawd ❤❤ Thank you for always supporting me and making sure I was okay when I was on deployment . You're the best of the best ! :')

_Heirs and Airs_

Yugyeom tried to focus on the road as he weaved through traffic, nervously. He never imagined Bambam would be the first to confess. His heart was racing almost as fast as he was racing down the road.

"Yugyeomie," Bambam starts, swiveling in his seat to face him.

Yugyeom hums in reply, glancing at him briefly before focusing back on the road. He's sweating and his face is tight in concentration. Bambam's lilac scent is intoxicating in the tiny car, but he loves it.

"You never answered the question. Who was the dancer you followed to Whiskers?"

Yugyeom laughs forcefully, the pain apparent in the huffing sound, but he withstood it with amazing tolerance. "You honestly don't know?"

"If I knew, would I be asking?" Bambam asks in a deadpanned voice. "Seriously. Who was it?"

Yugyeom slows the car in front of a wrought iron gates as he pulls a remote out from his center console. Above the gates is an arch, the letters "민들레 영지" is written in weaving iron rods. _Dandelion Manor._  With the press of a button the gates open slowly, and he drives down a dimly lit path to a manor three times the size of Bambam's apartment complex in length, but only three floors high. Yugyeom pulled the car to a halt and got out.

Bambam stared out the window in awe until his shadow covered it as he pulled the door open. "Is this our place?" Bambam asked.

Yugyeom smiled, shyly as he nodded. "Yeah. Um... it was my parents' until they decided to retire and move to Spain."

"So you live alone now?"

The alpha nods again. "Come on," he says offering his hand.

Bambam looked at his hand. It's the first time Yugyeom has offered his hand instead of just grasping onto his, and he feels a blush rise up his chest, regretting every time he had done it. Bambam looks up at him, and smiles as he places his hand into his. The urge to pull the omega in for a kiss is so strong, but he endures. _I want him to never forget me. I want it to be special._

As they enter the house, his beta butler stands at the ready to receive them graciously. "Good evening, young master. I hope you had a lovely evening," he croaks, clearly ignoring Bambam.

Yugyeom stops before him, hand still linked with Bambam's. "Good evening, Winho," he says briefly before he turns to Bambam and helps him out of his coat. He hands the coat to the butler before he shrugs out of his and does the same with it. "Please have dinner sent to my rooms and have all the servants leave the premises. Take a week vacation."

"Have you entered your rut, young master?"

"Yes," Yugyeom says, never taking his eyes off Bambam.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asks Bambam gently.

Bambam shakes his head.

"Come on," he tells the omega, taking his hand once again. He leads them to the stairs and up to his room. He urges Bambam inside and as he closes the door behind him, Bambam launches himself into his arms. Their lips are a hairs breathe away, so he leans in and latches their lips together with all the pent up passion he's been bottling up for months now. "Bam," he whispers in warning.

"Gyeomie, don't hold back on me now."

"I don't wanna hurt you."

Bambam pushes away from him and walks towards the bed peeling his clothes off his body slowly. "Oh, young master," he teases as he stretches his long naked frame across the bed like a cat. His voice is seductive and alluring, and dripping with sex. "You won't. I like for it to hurt in all the best ways."

Groaning, Yugyeom pulls his shirt over his head and undoes his dress pants before he makes his way to Bambam. "Fuck, Bammie. How did I find you?" he asks softly. He places his hands on Bambam's naked hips and lifts it so the omega is on his knees. His semi-hard length hangs pointing at the bed, and Yugyeom feel saliva begin to pool under his tongue. He licks his lips and dives in to trail a path down to the center of Bambam's spine. His hands move in the opposite direction on his sides until the come under Bambam's arms and he lifts the omega, so he's kneeling with his legs spread.  "Do you know how beautiful you look, Bammie?" He whispers against the small of the omega's spine.

Bambam moans loudly.

"Do you know how crazy you make me feel?" He licks between the valley of his ass cheeks.

"Yugyeomie," Bambam cries softly.

"Do you know what I want to do with this body?" He licks around Bambam's puckered rim.

"Please."

He sucks on Bambam's slick-coated rim. "I want it all."

"Take it," the omega cries.

He pushes his tongue past the tight ring of muscles, and before he knows it, Bambam is fucking himself down on his tongue and whimpering.

"Fuck, Gyeomie. It feels so good. Your tongue feels so fucking good in me."

He hasn't even properly fucked the omega and his cock full hard and leaking precum onto the bed. The obscene sounds Bambam makes spurs him on to pull at his hips and push his tongue deeper until his nose is flush with the small of his back. Bambam's lilac scent seemed to be getting stronger and stronger as he neared his orgasm.

"Fuck! Gyeomie! Stop, please. Oh my God!" Bambam pleads suddenly, and he pulls away.

"What? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry," he apologizes quickly.

"God, no... I... I think I'm in heat," Bambam says shyly as he throws himself on his side. The beautiful flush of his face warms Yugyeom's heart. His full lips are even more plump from the amount of biting it endured, and are quivering.

"Oh, baby. It's okay. I'll take care of you," Yugyeom says as he leans over Bambam to kiss him. He groans, closing his eyes, as his fabric-covered cock makes contact with Bambam's wet entrance. His warm slick soaks through the front of his dress pants. The vein on the underside of his cock rubs against the fabric of his boxers and creates a relieving friction so good, he has to bite on his bottom lip hard to fight the need to thrust forward.

"Please, master," Bambam moans, throwing his head back.

The lewd way Bambam calls him master is like a soft grip around his cock stroking it. The quivering of his lip and his exposed throat rocks his world on its axis. He pushes himself of Bambam and sways on his feet before he walks to the closet stepping out of his pants and retrieves his box of toys. Turning, he looks at Bambam on the bed and hesitates for a second. "Can we try something?" he asks Bambam quietly.

"Anything. I just... I just need you, Yugyeomie."

He walks back to the bed, and Bambam welcomes him with open arms. He sets the box on the bed and Bambam ignores it in favor of wrapping a hand around his cock. "Bambam."

Bambam strokes his length, watching in awe as it darkens with need. "I wanna sucks you off," he says not waiting for an answer before he bends forward and kisses the tip.

"Fuck!" Yugyeom groans, throwing his head back.

"Taste like strawberries," Bambam breathes against his length. He then sucks the tip into his mouth and hollows his cheek, taking him halfway before pulling off. "You taste sweeter than you smell," rubbing his cheek against his cock like a cat seeking attention.

Yugyeom reaches out and strokes his cheek. He strokes away stray locks from his face, and runs his palm down Bambam neck. The feline way he nuzzles into Yugyeom's palm stokes the fire already burning bright in the alpha. He guides Bambam's lips back to his cock. "I've imagined this so many times, but this is so much better."

Bambam kisses up his length. "You imagine this every night after you saw me?"

"Aaah... yes...," Yugyeom groaned, hand still guiding Bambam to the tip of his cock.

"Did you imagine this?" Bambam asked before he takes him down to the hilt and works his throat around the tip of his cock.

"Ah... fuck... fuck, no! So much fucking better! Ah! Fuck, Bammie!" He cries. The tightening of Bambam's throat around his tip almost has him shooting hot cum down the omega's throat. He pulls on Bambam's hair, and the omega has the audacity to moan creating vibrations on his cock. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Bam, stop! Shit!"

Bambam pulls off and giggles. A string of saliva still connecting them together.

"Fuck, that was hot."

Bambam turns on his hands and knees before he looks back at him and wiggles his ass. "Come and get me, young master."

Yugyeom groans and connects a palm to Bambam's ass cheek, marvelling at the way the omega arches his back. His moan and the cracking sound of skin against skin echo in the large room.

"Again," Bambam moans.

Yugyeom kisses the reddening mark before slapping the other cheek.

"Again."

"You're even kinkier than I thought," Yugyeom smiles as he leans in to suck on the abused cheek. "I fucking love it."

"Yeah?"

"Fuck, yeah," he says as he slides his palm over the omega's entrance. "I wonder how much you'll let me do," he says more to himself.

"Anythjng, Master. Please. Spank me again. Fuck me. Anything," Bambam begs, slamming a fist into the sheets in an attempt to fight the urge to come undone.

He slams two finger into Bambam without warnung, and the omega keens. Back arched, face pressed further into the bed, screaming in pleasure, and Yugyeom nearly cuts at the sight. He places his other hand around the base of his cock and squeezes, cutting off his orgasm, his eyes closed. * _Good things come to those who wait,_ * he thinks to himself.

Bambam begins rocking back on his fingers and his eyes fly open. Surprise at the omega's movements, he crooks his fingers on instinct and Bambam begins to shake uncontrollably.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Oh my fucking god," the omega sputters.

Yugyeom stares in astonishment as Bambam shoots hot cum on the sheets. A wildness overtakes him and he starts to thrust his fingers in and out of Bambam determined to fuck him through his orgasm.

"Ah... Yugyeomie! Master... ah...," Bambam cries, and he slowly the thrusting before he pulls his finger south completely.

The omega falls to his side, panting for breathe, too blissed out. "Fuck. I can't believe I just came untouched with only your fingers,"' he says through his pants.

"That. Was. Hot." Yugyeom says slowly as he leans forward to kiss Bambam. Only this time he carefully avoids any contact to his cock.

"You're still hard," Bambam whispers against his lips.

He hums in reply. "I kinda... stopped myself... twice."

"Then fuck my mouth," the lewd words nearly does him in.

"What?? No. Not yet, at keast."

Bambam looks at him in confusion.

He traces a finger across Bambam's plump red lips. "As much as I would like to ram my cock down your throat until I see stars, I want to fuck you into oblivion first."

Bambam laughs. "What's in the box?" he asks curiously.

"Now you're curious?" Yugyeom teases. He leans away to retrieve the box and sits, hesitating, unsure of how the omega would take it. _Its now or never._  He lifts the lid and blushes as various sex toys are exposed.

Much to his amazement, instead of scrambling away in disgust, Bambam comes closer to examine the contents, and his eyes begins to glitter mischievously. "Oh, young master, you have quite the collection there. Who would've thought our young alpha was one kinky fuck?" he says wagging his eyebrows as his hand caresses over a prostate massager. "I guess we all have our secrets."

He snickers, relieved. "I bought these with the intention of using them in one particular person."

Bambam turns to him, "Right! You never answered my question. Who is the dancer?"

"You're really dense. You really have no idea?" He sighs as he watches Bambam shake his head. "You. You were the dancer I followed."

Bambam stares at him in shock.

"Though I don't know why you would care after what I just did to you. I was walking along the Han one evening and was getting a little thirsty when I saw a little convenient store. I walked in and you were standing in the snack aisle. All I could think about was how I wanted to dive between these miles long legs." He reached out and ran a palm up Bambam's leg.

"Oh."

"Yeah," he says blushing.

"Well, why are you shying now?" Bambam's voice drops and octave too low to be considered proper.

"What?" Yugyeom looks at him. His eyes begins to droop seductively. It's like a siren's call and Yugyeom feels himself drowning in it.

"Come show me what you want to do to me... Master."

"Damn it, Bammie," he curses. "Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah. I'm sure."

Yugyeom crawls to him, and latches their lips together. "Bam," he whispers hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm in love with you."

"Good, 'cause I've been in love with you for what seems like a goddamn lifetime, now fuck me."

Cursing, Yugyeom flips him back onto his stomach. "Tell me if I'm hurting you."

"I already told... ahh."

Yugyeom cuts of the rest of his words by slamming his cock into the omega. "Hurt?"

"Yes, but go. I like it," Bambam moans.

Yugyeom groans and begins to move his hips in earnest, slowly picking up speed until Bambam's length is swinging and slapping against his abdomen. He adds a finger alongside his cock and watches as Bambam's ass sucks it in greedily.

"Oh, fuck. Shit," Bambam keens at the precise jabs at his prostate and the feeling of fullness.

Yugyeom reaches for a dido as he adds a second finger. "You're doing so great, Bammie. Fuck, you feel so good. You're taking me so well."

"It feels good. Yugyeom, ah... you make me feel good," Bambam moans.

Yugyeom adds a third and when he feels Bambam is loose enough he pulls his fingers out and slowly his thrusting. He pushes the dildo in slowly, and when it's fully seated, he turns it on the lowest setting.

"Oh, fuck!" They both says loudly.

"Baby, I don't think I'll last long," as he resumes his thrusting.

"Higher."

"What?" he asks Bambam in confusion, trying with all his might to push past his need to fuck into Bambam.

"Hi... higher...," Bambam moans.

He pushes fumbles for all moment with the control, but when he does set the dildo to the highest setting, he loses it. A few minutes of the vibrations against his cock and Bambam wet warm walls around him, and he feels his knot begin to form, pushing its way to the tip. He pulls out and bambam whines at the lost, so as fast as he could he pulls the dildo out and slams back in to omega. This time chasing his orgasm.

"Knot me," Bambam cries.

"Fuck, Bammie. How can you..-" His orgasm catches him by surprise. Bambam slick walls clamp down on him as the omega shakes again. His orgasm hitting him. He only has a moment to react before he wraps his arms around Bambam and slams in to the hilt before his knot pops out and locks them together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are smut scenes so long ?? 
> 
> Jebus !!
> 
> This is the longest chapter I have written so far ... and why are my smut scenes getting dirtier and dirtier ?? I love it !! LOL XD 
> 
> ANYWAYS WHO VOTES FOR MORE BEFORE I GO BACK TO PLOTTING ALL THEIR DEATHS ??? LMMFAO I'm just joking . 
> 
> I'm gonna go hide in my rabbit hole !!! Bye XD


	39. Knights of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Yugbam !!!! Yayyy !!!! Cuz why stop the filth in one chapter when we can make it two ???
> 
> ..... Aaaaaand then you got Jaebutt

_Knights of the Night_

Bambam didn't realize he had fallen asleep until his phone began to chime with an incoming call. Yugyeom groaned against his neck and he couldn't help smiling as he rubbed the sleep out of one eye, sitting up in Yugyeom's rather large bed. "I'm sorry, baby. I'll get it. Just go back to sleep."

"Mkay, just hurry back before the bed gets cold," Yugyeom mumbled before he burrowed into the pillows again.

Bambam giggled at the adorable scene. The alpha looked extra adorable in his sleep. He gets up slowly, wincing at the shooting pain tingling up his spine. It's not unbearable, but it's there and only slightly numbing. He looks around the room until his eyes fell on his pants on the floor where he had abandoned them earlier. The light of the screen shining through the material ominously. He walks over and picks up his pants, but just as his reaches in the call died. Sighing, his unlocks his phone, slightly annoyed and looks at the number.

 _America? Who would be calling me from America?_  he thought to himself.

 _Mark-hyung,_ Kunpimook answered lazily.

"Oh, shit!" he mutters, now full awake. He looks over at the bed to make sure the alpha is still asleep, before he quietly walks towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Yugyeom asks just as his hand closes around the door knob.

"I think Mark or Jinyoung-hyung just called me. I was gonna call the number back and I didn't want to be too loud," he said, not want to lie to the alpha. _There are enough secrets going around._

"You can stay. I can't go back to sleep anyways."

"You have to be really quiet. I don't want to scare them and I want to know where they are."

Yugyeom nodded.

Sighing again, he walks over to the bed and sits at the edge. The alpha moves behind him and wraps his arms, around his legs spreading to accommodate him between them. "You can do it, baby," Yugyeom whispers into his ear.

He nods and leans back against the alpha, before tapping on the number that just called him. After three rings, the line picks up and Mark answers. "Hello? Bam?"

"Mark-hyung! Where are you? Where's Jinyoung-hyung? Are you guys okay?" The questions come out in a rushed. His voice frantic with concern.

"Yeah, we're okay. I was just calling to let you know. Please tell Youngjae I'm so sorry," Mark's voice is filled with sadness and Bambam feels his heart drop.

"Mark-hyung, please come back," he begs the older omega.

"I'm sorry, Bam. I can't."

"Why not? Jackson-hyung-...," he tries to say, but Mark cuts him off.

"He's the reason why I can't go back, Bammie."

"What happen?"

"You didn't see him. He almost lost control. It's not safe for me to be around him. I have to think of my pup."

"Mark-hyung, Jackson needs you more than ever," he tries to tell Mark.

"He doesn't need me," Mark says bitterly.

"Mark, Jackson is-...," Bambam tries again to tell him, but the words just can't come to him. _How do I tell him that a full grown man shifted into a wolf and is now stuck in his wolf form because his mate walked out on him?_

"Look Bammie, I didn't call you to talk about Jackson."

Something snaps in him. Maybe it's the bitterness in Mark's voice, he doesn't know, but all he senses is the fear behind those words. "Then I don't know why the fuck you called me at all! If you can't get your head out of your ass for one second, Hyung, and realize that you fucked up, then you can call Youngjae-Hyung yourself and tell him you're sorry. Seriously Mark-hyung! I thought you were smarter than this. I thought Jinyoung-hyung was smarter than this, but apparently I don't know either of you," he sneers into the phone, angrily. "Your fear is the only thing that stands in your way, Mark and you're dragging everyone else around you down. If you can stop being a little shit, and man up to your own problems, maybe you can actually live a little peacefully, and not have the need to look over your shoulder every second of everyday," and with that he ends the call and chucks his phone at the wall.

The device bounces of the wall and falls screen first against the carpeted floor. He silently curses to himself. He tries to bounce in his seat in frustration, but Yugyeom tightens his hold around his waist.

"Shh, baby, it's okay," the alpha whispers against his neck.

"No, it's not okay. He's being a dumb ass and just wouldn't listen," he whines, trying to bounce again.

Yugyeom groans from behind him and he realizes belated that his bouncing has been rubbing his very naked ass against Yugyeom's just as naked cock. "Baby," the alpha huffs against his neck, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Oh, Gyeomie, are you ready to go again?"

"Yeah, it's kinda hard not to find it attractive when you're panting and bouncing in my lap," Yugyeom groans between his shoulders. His hot, sleep scratchy breathe against his back has Bambam's cock twitching to life in response. "But not now, baby. You need to calm down."

"But, Gyeomie, I am calm," Bambam complained.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, your scent calms me. It's all I-...," he gasps as he feels Yugyeom press kisses into his back.

"I love the way you smell too... and taste," Yugyeom gives Bambam's back a teasing kittenish lick, tracing the bone of his shoulder blade up to his neck. "Can I mark you?"

"Yes." There's no hesitation in the simple answer. This is what he's been waiting for. This is what he's always wanted since he saw the alpha smile and blush in his direction.

"Will you be mine, Bammie? Will you be my mate?" Yugyeom pulls him closer until his cock is cradle between his ass cheeks.

"Yes," is all he can think of saying. Slick leaking out of his hole, coating Yugyeom nicely.

"You've had my heart since the moment I saw you in the snack aisle," Yugyeom crosses his arms against his chest and trails his hands up to take his nipples between his fingers. "It was fate when I found you, and it was meant to be when you fell for me, and it's my destiny that I cherish you for everything you are. I love you, Bambam."

Bambam threw his head back as a shiver racked through his thin frame. The words spewing from the alpha's lips were like stimulants to his body. "I love you too, Kim Yugyeom," he hiccuped.

Yugyeom lifted him slightly and held him poise above his cock. "Are you ready, baby?"

"I give myself to you, alpha," Bambam says.

With the slack of the alpha's arms, Bambam sucks his cock up greedily, and they groan loudly. The single wet squelch of his slick caught between their joint bodies is like the sweetest music to their ears.

"Fuck, you're still so tight after what I did to you earlier," Yugyeom groans into his shoulder in weak awe. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" he asks softly.

"No, fuck! Do that again. That felt so fucking good," Bambam says breathlessly. Instead of waiting, he places his hands on the alpha's thighs and curls his legs up towards his body. The movement brings him closer to the alpha, but also sends soft probings against his walls, and he ends up nearly slipping on the silk sheets belong them.

"Fuck! Careful, baby. What-... what are you doing?" Yugyeom asks, leaning away from him slightly to give him room to move around freely.

"I'm gonna ride you," he says simply. It's too hard to form a more detailed explanation with Yugyeom's cock pulsing in him, so he uses his thighs and arms to lift himself before I paling himself on Yugyeom's cock.

The alpha realizes belatedly and throws himself flat on the bed. The slide of the alpha's cock against Bambam's walls bring a euphoric feeling so strong, black dots begin to fill his vision. The single goal of bringing them ultimate pleasure clear in his mind though as he continues to impale himself with Yugyeom's cock. It strong not long before he feels the telltale sign of his impending orgasm. The soft jabs of Yugyeom's tip against his prostate pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

"Yugyeomie, baby. I feel it. I'm so fucking close," Bambam shrieks, his movements not stopping even for a heartbeat. His balls begin to lift.

"Gyeomie, my alpha. Claim me. Please. Knot me. I need it. I need you."

"Fuck, Bammie!" That was all the alpha needed. He sat up, digging his heels into the bed before gathering Bambam's quivering frame against him, fucking up in him. He exposed his fangs and bit into Bambam. His teeth creating a two perfect crescent shapes on the mounds of his tanned shoulder.

Bambam shuddered, spurting cum with each thrust the alpha landed against his ass. A single thrust later, the alpha releases him and tightens his hold around him gently, before he howled against his spine. Bambam slammed himself down one last time, and the alpha's knot locks them together once again.

"Fuck, baby," Yugyeom groans against his skin.

"I know. Damn that was amazing," Bambam chuckles through his panting.

"Well yeah that, but how do we move now?"

Bambam's eyes widen before he looks back at Yugyeom and they both burst into laughter.  
  
  


**EXCERPT**

Jaebum smiled to himself like a Cheshire cat. He didn't feel guilty as he studied the map on his computer screen. Not at all. He was doing this for Jackson. A part of him felt responsible for the situation his friend was in.

 _I encouraged this relationship, knowing full well Mark had a dark past,_  he thought, almost regretfully.

Picking up the phone on his desk he dialed his secretary. "Seungjin, cancel all my appointments for the next week. I don't care what excuse you give the board. Also," he fixes his gaze back on his computer. "Get the jet ready to fly to America. Washington to be exact. There's a specific airport I want to land in. Bellingham. Let the crew know we'll be having a rare breed of wolf amongst the boarding souls," and he hangs up not waiting for a confirmation. He trusts his beta secretary.

His plan had worked without a hitch. It was too easy bugging Bambam and Youngjae's phones. With the pretense of upgrading telecommunications in the club, he bugged Youngjae's office phone and house phone, as it was attached to the club.

He hadn't expected Bambam to be just as vulnerable to being bugged. The day they had moved Jackson from his penthouse to his villa, Bambam had placed his phone down on the kitchen counter to assist Mama Wang in dinner preparations. He immediately took the opportunity to slip the phone into his pocket before slipping into a bathroom and planting the bug. Returning, Bambam had been frantically looking for it when he "picked up off the floor" and handed it to the omega.

The waiting was the most difficult thing. He was just about to give up on the bugs when an unmarked number called Bambam from America. He had hoped against hope that it was Jinyoung. To be able to hear his voice again would've been a blessing and a curse. The amount of betrayal he felt upon hearing the omega ran away with the one person that created the void in their happiness was heartbreaking. His jealousy at Mark couldn't be expressed into words, so he channeled his anger into searching.

_I will get Jackson's pup back, not matter what it takes. Even if it means losing Jinyoung in the process. Just like he gave up on me._

His wolf ducks his head in sadness. _But what about our mate? What about Jinyoungie? Can you really abandon him?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly when I was writing Jaebutt's excerpt all I could think about was how sneaky he was putting those stickers on the members in thevery last season of Real Got7 LOL XD 
> 
> I can never fully trust Mark and JB ... they're sneaky ... I got my eyes on those two *nods*
> 
> Oh, yeah and what those two naughty birds were doing ... it's somewhere between the Cowboy Reverse Asian and the Lap Dance. I totally had to Asian them . Before anyone says I'm being racist !!!! I'm just gonna say I am Asian ! I am half Japanese . I'm so Asian I have smaller eyes than this emoji ---> (-.-) and you what ?! I am proud to be Asian !!!! LOL XD


	40. That You Can Bear and Those That Go Bare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson has a little one-on-one with Jia Er while on the plane to America .
> 
> Jaebum makes a surprising revelation .
> 
> Also remember that Jackson is still stuck within Jia Er (his wolf form) . So all this is happening basically in his head .

_That You Can Bear and Those That Go Bare_

_What are we doing in this cage? Jia Er, what have you done?_  Jackson asks his wolf, fear rising as he weakly observes his surroundings.

_I didn't do anything!_

_Why is it so dark? Where are we?_

_Cargo hold,_  the wolf answers.

_Cargo hold? What the fuck are we doing in a cargo hold?_

_Jaebutt put us here,_  the wolf answered clearly annoyed with the numerous questions fired at him.

_Why the fuck would Jaebum put us in a cargo hold._

_Maybe because your dumb stubborn ass wouldn't come out of hiding!_  the wolf snarls at him. _If you had only kept your shit together, Mark wouldn't have ran. If only-..._

 _If only what?_  Jackson sneers back at the wolf. _If Mark had trust me and had been honest from the very beginning instead giving me the run around, we wouldn't be here!_

The plane jolts slightly from the turbulence.

_You should have given him time. He's been through enough. Why did you push him to far?_

_No. I didn't push him hard enough._

_Jackson, do you remember the summer I had to take over?_  the wolf asks gently.

_If you remember it, I remember it. Vice versa. Why are you asking?_

_Because that was the first and last time you let me take over willingly._

_So what? Big deal. You should be running around a forest freely by now._

_No. We can't do that, Jackson. That time we ran to release the temporary pain._

_That pain was not temporary. I still carry that pain til this day and you know it._

_She wasn't the one for us._

_How would you know?? You're just a wolf who thinks he know what it's like to be human!_

_And you're just a vulnerable little boy who thinks he's as strong as his wolf!_

_Shut up!_

Jia Er snarled baring his teeth. _I am you. You are me. We are one and the same, and until you can accept that, that pain will never fade. We ran that day because you couldn't handle the pain._ _ **You**_ _should've left it in the forest,_  Jia Er growled at his human before he continued more gently. _Jackson, our mate needs us. Our pup needs us. They're in danger, and if you can't get your shit together, we may lose them and that's a pain you will never be able to bear. It's a pain that will be a hundred times worst than when that little girl broke your heart._

 _I can't. I've done enough,_  Jackson shook his head sadly.

Jia Er paced back and forth within the metal cage, in frustration. _Enough? No, you haven't done_ _ **anything**_ _. If only you had been smart and given Mark time... If you had trusted him and been patient, he would've opened up eventually, but you were rash and pushed him. You shouldn't have confronted him. You shouldn't have gotten your temper get the best of you. You scared him when you should've been his pillar. You should've let your mother explain. Instead, you were rash and let your stupid human emotions take over. I had warned you from the first the very beginning not to fuck this up. If you can't think of your mate, think of your pup. Can you bear the thought of losing your pup?_

By then Jackson was in tears, curled up in the fetal position, sobbing into his elbows. Regret wrapped around his heart like a tight fist, squeezing every ounce of blood from it. The thought of finding Mark's lifeless form lying in a random hole, belly flat and bleeding, left a bitter taste in his mouth. _Can I really live with myself knowing I could've saved my pup and wasn't willing to even try?_

_Exactly! You need to find Mark, it's the only way you can take over. Your mate bond is the only thing that can give you enough strength to take human form. I can only do so much as a wolf. When the time is right, I can do what is necessary, but until then you have do whatever it takes to clear a path for Mark to grow. We can do this. We were born for this._

_We're doing this for our pup._

_Hey whatever you tell yourself, man. We're here._

Jackson perked up at the announcement before he felt the jolt of the plane as it touched the asphalt of the airport runway. _Where is 'here' exactly?_

_Do you think I know? Jaebum tranquilized our ass before he trapped me in this abominable cage._

Jackson sighed. It was just like Jaebum to do when times called for desperate measures. This was not a time for desperate measures.

 _Yes, it is,_  Jia Er broke into his thoughts. _If you had just fought back against the pain, he wouldn't have to do this to us._

_He has no right._

_He's doing this for you._

_He's doing this for Jinyoung._

_As I said before, you're a dumbass._

_Stop calling me that!_

_Well you are one._

_What do you know anyways?! Nothing!_

_I know that since Mark disappeared, Jinyoung hasn't been around. But you wouldn't know that because you've been wallowing in self-pity. Grow a pair!_

_Maybe he doesn't want to look at me._

_He can't even see you, remember? Wolf form. Like I said, you're a dumass._

_If you don't shut up, I will kill you when I get out of here._

_Make me!_  Jia Er grinned, baring sharp teeth. _Oh, that's right you can't 'cause unlike the usual you're stuck in me!_

_Prick!_

_Child!_

_Bitch!_

Jia Er howled in laughter. _You're not a girl, dumbass._

Jackson snarled, knowing the wolf was right and he had lost yet another verbal war. He watched through the wolf's eyes as the cargo hold hatch opened. The trees in the horizon were evergreen even with the snow covering it and he knew they were in America. _What are we doing in America?_

_Trying to find your mate. To force you out._   
  
  


**Excerpt**

Jaebum stood on the runway, watching vigilantly as they hauled the cage containing Jia Er in it out the plane and until the awaiting trailer.

"Thank you, Captain," he turned to greet the slender beta with a hand. "You've worked hard."

"Sir, will we be taking the wolf back to Korea on the return flight?" the captain asked cautiously, reaching out to shake his hand. "It was a bitch declaring a wild animal. I've never had to declare one going home."

"I'm hoping not. Let's pray I get the results I want. Do expect three extra souls though."

"Three?" the captain asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah," he said not offering any more explanation.

"Beta Choi had informed us during preflight checks that there will probably be four."

Jaebum frowned as he thought for a second. _How did Youngjae know I was leaving? Ah, forget it! I don't care whether Mark is willing to leave or not. He's coming even if I have to kidnap him. Jackson, or Jia Er, Mark and the pup... Did he think Jinyoung would willingly come back with him? Will Jinyoungie follow him? Forget it, Jaebum. Jinyoung is nothing, but trouble. Mark and the pup are our first priority._

JB smirked at him. _Nothing, but trouble, huh? Well, you attracted that trouble._

Ignoring his wolf, Jaebum forced smiled at the beta, and said, "Well I'm not too sure one of them will be willing to come back with us. We'll see how things go."

The captain nodded at him, not seeming to really care for a more elaborate answer before turning on his heels to attend to his own business. Jaebum turned amd sauntered towards the truck attached to the trailer, rolling the plan in his head. _Meet the agent, make his presence know to the two omegas, offer them help. If that doesn't work, kidnap Mark, run like hell._

As he got closer to the truck, Jia Er swiveled his head and looked directly at him. He frowned at the look on Jia Er's narrow face. _Why does it feel like this wolf is silently cheering me on?_

Jia Er's ear perked up, and he flashed a grin at him. Perfect jagged pearly white teeth glistening on strong enamel from his saliva a perfect contrast to his pitch black mane. He was a magnificent wolf, sinewed muscles twitching even under the fur that covered most of his body.

A part of him envied Jackson for his ability to shift. To be able to escape the troubles of the human world by simply shifting. To feel the soft dirt under his paws as he runs. _To walk around naked,_  he mused.

But he knew better. Jaebum knew Jackson second to his only to the alpha's mother. Jackson was trapped in his own personal hell.

Jaebum walked closer to the cage, never breaking eye contact with the wolf. "Don't worry, buddy. I got you. We'll get your mate and pup back. Hang in there.*

The wolf's eyes softened for a moment before he seemed to nod. He tilted his head back and howled into the purple dusk sky. Jaebum felt an excitement spike in him before he noticed. JB lowered his head and bowed to the other alpha.

_This is our alpha._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was planning this fic , one of the questions that kept coming back to me was :   
> what if we were hybrids that were able to communicate with our wolf and be able to talk to ourselves like this , but still make the same mistakes we were meant to make as humans ? Then a thought occurred to me . As a specie that actually has a subconscious , we're able to think about a problem from multiple angles and still make mistakes . What if , as hybrids , our personalities were split ? One human , one wolf . How do we differentiate between what's the "right answer" and what's the "wrong answer" ? 
> 
> My conclusion : "You think too fucking much , Mimzi !" LOL XD ... but I am like legit curious about this shit . As human we actually deal with a lot . Not only do our subconscious signal us , but our emotions rule us . What we were taught as children that we carry into adulthood . Religion can actually change a person's mentality. There are a lot of things that factor in our choices and yet we still make mistakes . 
> 
>  
> 
> Okay now I'm rambling *eye roll* I'm gonna go put my head in a box and hope that when I take it out I left all these thought in said box *nods in determination*
> 
> Let me know what you think ... cause I'm starting to think I might need a psych check up .


	41. Creeks and Creaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark starts to realize some things

_Creeks and Creaks_

_Coupeville is indeed a quiet town,_ Mark thought to himself as he looked out the window and beyond the orange trees. _Minimal amount of tourist. Humble little shops littered along the main road. The schools and hospital were all within walking distance of one another. Crime rate was unbelievably low. It was the perfect ideal place to raise a pup._

The still waters of Penn Cover was nothing like the Han River, but it was calming all the same. After a week in the inn, Mark had even grew a fondness for the old woman, helping with daily chores and upkeep of the inn. Everyday was the same for Mark: ensure Jinyoung was properly fed before hesitantly giving him his suppressants; take a walk along the boardwalk of Penn Cove; lunch; assist the innkeeper; walk again; and finally dinner when he greeted Jinyoung after his long day at work.

Each day, his heart grew heavier and heavier as he would watched Jinyoung pull into the drive way of the old inn. The younger omega would school his features from a tired haggard look to one that was cheery. Too cheery.

_Your fear is the only thing that stands in your way, Mark and you're dragging everyone else around you down._

Bambam's words echoed in his head everyday for the past four days. _Am I really dragging everyone down with me? Am I inhibiting Jinyoung from his own personal happiness?_  Jinyoung had never once talked to him about where he stood with Jaebum, and he immediately felt that Bambam's word did indeed hold some weight. Guilt began to pit in his heart. He had never stopped to think that Jinyoung had not only sacrifice his freedom, but also his love. _What happen between Jinyoung and Jaebum-hyung?_

Mark shivered as the window blew in through the window, caressing his cheek. The air was getting chillier and chillier with each passing day with winter fast approaching. Just the other day, news of snow in Bellingham reached them. He placed a hand on his very pregnant belly and rubbed soothing circles on the mound. Thoughts of Jackson began to fill his mind. _Does he miss me? Does he even think of me?_  His heart clenched as he thought of his angry, blood red eyes. _I'm so sorry, Jackson, but I have to think of my pup._ Tears filled his eyes. _I miss and love you fiercely, but I love our pup too just as much. Why did it have to be us? How did we come to this? What do I do?_  He sobbed, wiping at his face with the back of his hand as fat tears began to roll down his cheek.

Mark turned to the bed and peeled the duvet back before laying on his side and curling up into a ball. He pulled the duvet close to his body and let the tears flow, sobbing into his hands. _Let it out, Mark. Cry all you need, but we have to figure out what we're gonna do. Jinyoung can't stay with us forever. The suppressants are slowly damaging his body. It's selfish of us to keep him at our side. You need to let him go, Mark. Can you live with yourself if Jinyoung is never able to enjoy love?_  Mark sobbed harder. The thought of losing the sturdiest rock in his life was like a steel knife in his windpipe, twisting and turning.

He heard the floorboards begin to creak under Jinyoung's weight combined with the soft thudding of his dress shoes, so he lifted the covers over his heard. The door slowly squeaked open on its hinges.

"Mark-hyung?" Jinyoung softly called to him and he clamped over his mouth under the covers, muffling the sob that threatened to escape.

Mark heard Jinyoung sigh heavily as he sat on the bed beside him, and he grimaced at the weary sound. The obvious tiredness in Jinyoung's voice was like a constant tapping on the handle of the steel knife. _He sounds so strained. Why had I never realize this before?_

"He must be so bored being cooped up in this place. Oh, Mark-hyung, what do I do with you? Is this really what's best for you and Jaeyoung? I don't know how you did this for over a decade."

Mark tightened the hand over his mouth and stopped breathing through his nose in an effort to swallow the sob instead. His heart clenched again tightly in his chest. _Even when he's exhausted himself, Jinyoung still thought about my well-being and my pup._

Jinyoung stood and began rifling through the closet no doubt in search of more comfortable clothing. After what seemed like a lifetime later, Mark heard Jinyoung move towards the door before it creaked open and close again, and he released the sob he'd been holding into his pillow.

 _Bambam is right, you know,_ Yien whimpered sadly. _It's time to let him go, Markie. Jinyoung can't be on the suppressants for too long. The health risks are too high. He can't go on denying who he truly is. Even we didn't like the suppressants. Think of all the time Jinyoung never pushed us to take the suppressants. We can't be selfish with him._

 _You're right, Yien,_  Mark told his wolf. With determination, he pushed aside the covers and stood. _But what do we tell him?_

_Nothing. The less he knows, the better._

After all his belongings were packed, he sat on the bed and waited. He knew Jinyoung was a creature of habit, so he timed it well. At half past eight, Jinyoung will begin to get ready for bed. He'll read a book until nine, and at fifteen past, he'd be out for the count. It was simple really. Wait for him to sleep and slip out. Catch the local transit and let it take him as far as possible.

What he didn't anticipate was Jaebum's angry voice hissing in his ear the moment he stepped out of the house.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark should've stayed crying (¿~¿)


	42. Napping and Knapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum's plans have been going so smoothly until now ....

_Napping and Knapping_

Jaebum knew the moment he saw Mark deep in thought walking along the boardwalk blindly that something was wrong. In fact he knew the moment his agent had said "the beta" when referring to Jinyoung. He knew everything including his plan was very wrong. He immediately felt the need to charge into the inn and force Jinyoung to vomit the abominable suppressants he was no doubt taking to pose as a beta.

"Jaebum-ssi?" Mark all but squeaked before his eyes began to frantically dart in around as if searching.

"I asked you a question!" he said harshly. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

Mark cowered under his glare, sobbing and whimpering incoherently.

Jaebum cursed and grasped the omega by the shoulders. "So what? You were just going to abandon Jinyoung after all he's done for you like you did Jackson."

"Let me go," Mark hissed, trying to wiggle out of his hold.

"Fuck! I didn't come here to do this."

"Then why did you come?!"

Jaebum gently pushed him away. "I came..." frustrated he ran a hand through his hair. "Mark, you need to listen to me, and you have to listen to me carefully, okay?"

Mark tried to push past him, but he grasped him by the shoulders again, much tighter this time. "MARK!"

"Please, Jaebum, just please let me go," the omega begged and Jaebum felt his heart clench at the broken expression on Mark's face.

"I can't, Mark. I can't this time. Jackson needs you. I need you to come with me."

"No, Jaebum, please you don't understand."

"No I don't understand what's going on between the both of you, but I do understand that Jackson needs you now more than ever. Jackson can't come back unless he sees you, touches you, smells you... I don't fucking know. Mark, Jackson needs you! Please I'm begging you. Save my alpha," he finishes hparsely, not realizing the slip he made.

"Your alpha?" Mark says, confused.

He ignores the question because now he has the omega's full attention. "Mark, Jackson is stuck within Jia Er and refuses to come out."

"What?? Jaebum-ssi, you're not making any sense. Jackson is Jia Er. Jia Er is Jackson's wolf name."

"Jackson shifted," Jaebum tries to clarify and fails.

Mark shakes his head in disbelief and laughs. "That's the best you've got?? He shifted? Jackson? Jackson shifted? To a wolf?" Mark laughs again. "You've got to be kidding me!" he says before he rolls his eyes. "First he's _your alpha_ , now he's a _wolf_ trudging around on all four, and here I thought you were a better liar than that."

Jaebum closes his eyes, clenching his jaw, willing himself to calm, but Mark's hysterical laughter only infuriates him further. _This is seriously not how I planned this meeting to go._  He opens his eyes and without a warning he reaches for Mark's neck, and gives it a tight squeeze and a shake. Mark goes limp immediately and he catches the omega against his chest careful of his pregnant belly.

"Forgive me, Mark, but we don't have time for laughter and amusement," he whispers before he lifts the omega's thin frame into his arms and walks back to the truck. When he has Mark settled in the crew cab of the truck, he motions for his agent, sure the beta was lingering in the shadows.

"Sir?" Despite the agent's slight wandering eye appearance, he was the best at what he did, and was trustworthy.

"Oh, Wonnie-ah, leave a note at the innkeeper's desk for Jinyoung-ssi. If he wants Mark back, he'll meet us at the cabin alone and not to alert the local authorities. Don't sign it either."

"Nae, I understand."

"Thank you. When you're done, you may turn in for the night."

"Nae."

Jaebum turned and the beta was gone. _How does he do it?_  He'll never know. Sighing, he walked around the car, looking up to the window of the room he saw Mark looking out from earlier that day. _I'm sorry, Jinyoung-ah, but just like you're choosing Mark, I'm choosing Jackson._

He moved to open the door. _Don't you want to see how Jinyoung is?_  JB asked, and he paused.

_No._

_Liar._

_Leave me alone. We have things to do, JB._

_Just thought I'd ask._

Jaebum clenched his jaw, and shut his wolf out. He opened the door, and slid in. "Today just became even longer than I thought it would be."  _Jackson owes me for this. I never thought I'd really have to fucking kidnap Mark._

It took him an hour and a half to get to the cabin, and when he got there, Jia Er was asleep thankfully. The wolf had already gotten wild earlier that day when Wonpil had reported that he had followed Mark on his first walk on the boardwalk. The wolf had snarled at the agent, baring his long, sharp teeth, crouched back on his hind legs ready to swing at the beta. Luckily, Jaebum had the tranquilizer on his side and was able to put Jia Er down before the wolf could sink his teeth into beta's throat. If Jaebum had thought Jackson was a possessive as a person, Jia Er was a whole new level of possessive bitch.

Jaebum carried Mark into one of the furthest rooms away from Jia Er and placed him on the bed. The omega's eyes were puffy even in sleep, no doubt from crying, but his cheeks were a dusty peach. _I see why Jackson chose peach roses. Your blush does resemble that of a peach rose,_  Jaebum mused to himself.

Turning, he walked out of the room. He made his way into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. Taking a sip, he placed the half filled glass on the wooden counter top with a thud. _Jinyoung is a light sleeper. How did Mark get past him without him noticing? I barely know Mark, but it's unlike Jinyoung to not notice how Mark was already beginning to feel the need escape. The two are thick are thieves. He should've seen the signs._

Jaebum began to feel anxious. A deep gnawing fear began to unfurl in his heart. Something wasn't right. He knew Jinyoung. _Nothing ever gets past Jinyoung._  The more Jaebum thought about it, the more nothing about this kidnapping felt right. It was too easy. _But if Jinyoung had let it happen, why did he let it happen?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made curious cat profile : curiouscat.me/islandahgase . If you wanna pick my brain , go right on ahead . I don't mind anon questions . 
> 
> @Papillon I hope I caught you before you take your exams . GOOD LUCK AND HWAITING !! 
> 
> I had the craziest 48 hours after posting chapter 40 . I cooked my Jackson ring with my rice . It happens when your hands are wet , your ring is loose , and your brain farts , then I was driving to school and my dumbass put my car in manual drive , so I thought "shit somethings wrong with my car" ... I pull over , pop my hood and start looking around for a problem ... Nothing ... got back in my car ... put it on drive ... everything is fine but now I'm late for class . I get to class and realize : shit , I forgot my homework on my dining table ! Yayyy to -5pts . I get home and everything is fine until I decide to take a nap before MAMA red carpet which was midnight for me . No , I missed it cuz now I gotta drive someone to the hospital . I don't even leave the hospital until almost 3am . I try to sleep at around 4am after GOT7's performance on that cluster fuck of a show we call MAMA . When I wake up two hours later , I get ready for class but after cleaning around my house now I'm late so I rush to get to class and go 5mph over the speed limit and get pulled over FOR FIVE FREAKING MILES PER HOUR !!! By the time I got home yesterday I was just annoyed as hell . I didn't even get 41 typed out until just a few hours ago . 
> 
> How was your last 48 hrs ? Cuz I'm just winning at life rn LOL XD


	43. Knows and Nose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jackson meet again

_**Knows and Nose** _

Mark woke to the sound of Jaebum's clattering around in the kitchen. He looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings, beginning to panic. _Breathe. Panicking isn't good for Jaeyoung. Jaebum would never hurt me._  His eyes caught onto the window, and he watched as the snow softly fell. The sun beaming even through the grey clouds between them told him it was mid-morning. He stood slowly and walked towards the kitchen.

"Jaebum, why did you nab me?" he demanded as he entered the kitchen.

Jaebum spun on his heels, and stared at him in bewilderment. "Why else do you think? I told you. Jackson needs you."

"Jackson doesn't need me," Mark sneered at the alpha.

"Are you sure about that?" Jaebum sneered back, stalking towards him.

Mark flinched at the hard expression on his face.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Jaebum asked as he grabbed him by the collar and dragged him down the hall in the opposite direction of the room he was in. The alpha twisted the knob of the door at the end of the hall and kicked it open. His heavy boot an audible thud against the wood panel. He gently pushed Mark in. In the corner of the darkened room was a large cage big enough to hold a bear. The little light that streamed in through the door did little to illuminate the dark room before it clicked shut, but he caught the glint of something soft, sleek, and shiny resembling black velvet.

"Tell me, Mark. Does Jackson really not need you? Look at him! Tell me again he doesn't need you!" Jaebum roared behind him.

Red eyes opened and glowed within the cage, before a black wolf slowly sat up on its hind legs, and peered at him. Taut muscles twitched on its face fondly, before it bared it's teeth and snarled. Mark stared at the wolf in disbelief. _No, this can't be Jackson. It's not possible,_  he thought to himself, shaking his head, but one looks at the black wolf's eyes and he knew. The fierce possessiveness in the wolf's eyes drew him in like a moth to a flame. Combined that with anger in his stance, and there was no doubt this was indeed Jackson standing before him in the shape of a wolf. _What have I done?_  Turning, Mark faced Jaebum to confront him. "How??"

"I don't know," Jaebum said combing a hand through his hair in frustration. "His mom was the one that found him in that state. He must've shifted when he found the bedroom empty."

 _Leave!_  Jackson said, and he flinched. It wasn't heard with his ears, but in his mind.

"What??" Mark spun on his heels. "How do you expect me to leave now?"

 _You did it once. It shouldn't be that hard to do again,_  Jackson hissed at him, harshly.

Fresh tears began to prick about his eyes. Although he never thought he would see Jackson again, it hurt Mark deeply to hear him speak in a tone other than the usual gentle caring way he was used to. "I can't bring myself to leave you, not like this." It was the same words Jackson had said to him once, and for a moment he saw the wolf's face soften a bit before he gnashed it teeth together.

_That won't work on me. If I remember correctly, you walked away from me then too. Go away, Mark. Leave me alone. If you wanted a pup that bad, then go with my blessing._

Mark couldn't control the sob that escaped his lips then, and he fell to his knees. Jackson words cut him deep. It was the ultimate rejection of not just himself, but their pup. The week of pining for Jackson and finally knowing why Jackson had never came after him finally sank in. Jackson didn't want him anymore. "Please, Jackson."

_Stop your crying. This is what you wanted, right? To be free. Go! Go away._

"No, please. I'm sorry. Jackson, please don't turn your back on our pup. I don't care about myself, but please don't turn your back on Jaeyoung."

 _Well, you didn't think I needed you both when you run away. Why are you crying now??_  Jackson said angrily.

"I didn't think...-" he stuttered through his tears.

 _No, you did think, Mark!_  Jackson cut him off. _You did think. You thought only about yourself. You always only think about yourself. You never once thought about me. About how I feel. About what you would have had to endure alone for our pup. You never once trust me. Never trusted that I could keep you safe, keep our pup safe,_  the alpha continued bitterly.

The knife twisted and dug deeper with each word. Mark's chest began to heave, desperate for precious oxygen. His vision blurred as tears continued to spill from his eyes uncontrollably. _He's right. I never did trust him and now look what I've done to him._  He crawled towards the cage. "Please, I'm sorry. I'll never leave again. I promise."

_It's too late for that._

"No, Jackson, please. Jackson, I love you."

The wolf huffed in his face. _For how long? Until you get antsy to leave again? Until you get tired of me?_

Mark reached a hand out, and flinched when Jia Er clacked his jaws at it.

_Don't touch me._

Mark bowed his head and sobbed. His hand fell and held on to the bars, seeking anything to keep him grounded and face the reality before him. "Jackson, please, don't turn your back on me or Jaeyoung. I love you. I'll never leave."

_It's not enough, Mark. You've told me that at least a million times, but I've come to realize that you've never truly meant it._

"I do. I've always meant it. I was so scared. The way you looked at me. It scared me. It's the same look he gave me. Your eyes. They scared me," he babbled. He looked up at the wolf. The snarl that was poised on his face was gone. His brows furrowed in confusion.

Mark reached out again and attempted to caressed the frown away with a thumb. Jia Er leaned into the touch and nuzzled his snout into Mark's hand. _Why? I would never hurt you._

Mark closed his eyes, willing himself to calm down and explain. "I know. It's just...-" he stopped. "It just scared me."

_Mark, how do you expect me to protect you if I don't know what I'm fight?_

_He's right, Markie,_  Yien whimpered softly. _It's time to tell him everything._

"Mark, I would never hurt you. Not then and not now. Not ever," Jackson said.

This time it wasn't a voice in his head. The fur under his hand was gone and it was Jackson's skin against his hand, and puffs of breathe replaced with his soft gusts of air falling against his palm. Mark gasped, eyes flying open, his head snapping upwards to look at the wolf, but he was gone. Jackson's soft chocolate eyes stared back at him with the gentleness he didn't know he missed. "Jackson! I'm so sorry. Baby, I'm so, so very sorry," he cried hysterically, fumbling at the locks. "JAEBUM!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs when he realize there was a padlock on the cage.

A second late, Jaebum came bursting in the room, eyes darting around the room. "What?"

His head swiveled on his shoulders to take in the alpha. He hadn't notice Jaebum had slipped out of the room to give them orivacy. "Get him out of here!" It took a moment for Mark's words to register, but he huffed a sigh of relief before he srumbled forward pulling a key from his pocket, and unlocked the cage.

Mark didn't wait for the cage door, choosing to slip in before it can fully open, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he finally came face to face with the alpha. Jackson took two steps towards him closing the distance between them and bared his fangs. The center of his irises began to glow red. The outer portion still a chocolate brown. It was new. It was beautiful. It was comforting. Before he could reach a hand to place it on Jackson's chest, the alpha grasp his wrist and pulled him close. A sharp stinging pain seared through him and black dots began to fill his vision.

"You smell an awful lot like peaches and cream," Jackson whispers as the darkness began to ascend on him. "I hate it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to those who were waiting yesterday for me to update . I was really swamped yesterday . Tomorrow I will try and get two chapters up to make up for it . Thanks to those who msg'd me to check if I was still alive ❤ you all are the sweetest .
> 
> So what did y'all think about this chapter ? Mark's groveling does not end here . Trust me . He better put his best running shoes on cuz he's gonna be doing a helluva lot of chasing . (How dare he treat me Gaga this way?)


	44. Morning and Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum finally comes to a conclusion ...

_Morning and Mourning_

Jaebum watched as Jackson effortlessly lifted Mark's slumped thin frame into his arms, and debated on whether he should let Jackson in on his suspicions. He couldn't stop the nagging feeling that Jinyoung was up to something, and it wasn't a good thing. Mark's kidnapping was way too convenient and easy for his liking.

 _What is Jinyoung planning?_ It was the same question that plagued his mind to no end. He had spent the entire night mauling over and over again, turning it every which way. _What did Jinyoung have to gain from Mark going missing? Did he know that Mark was leaving? Was someone else supposed to grab him?_  The possibilities were numerous and bouncing around in his head haphazardly.

He knew Jinyoung all too well. Although the omega looked too innocent and kind to wish ill on someone, he was also cunning and secretive, with a slight sadistic nature. Jaebum had caught his eyes glitter mischievously gleeful on several occasions when the prospect of inflicting pain on someone presented itself. Jinyoung also didn't just have a smart mouth. He was smart as a whip and had a poker face fit for an actor.

Deciding against it, Jaebum assisted Jackson in getting Mark 2eto his room before he excused himself to find Jackson clothes to use. He walked down the hall again to his room and began pulling clothes out of the closet when his eyes fell on the folder Jackson had handed to him months ago.

Pulling it out, he opened it to examine it. _Maybe we missed something. Something useful that can help us now with Mark's situation._

Written across the top in medium bold letter was Mark's name, **_Mark Tuan,_**  followed by his basic information.

Wolf name: Yien  
Date of birth: September 4, 1993  
Status: Omega, Tuan Pack, 1st Son  
Ethnicity: Chinese (Taiwanese)  
Parents: Raymond Tuan (Alpha)  
                Dorrine Tuan (Alpha)  
Siblings: Tammy (Alpha)  
                Grace (Beta)  
                Joey (Alpha)

Education: Arcadia High School (Dropout; Sophomore)

_The subject is the first son (third offspring of four) of Raymond  (Alpha) and Dorrine (Alpha) Tuan. Family is well-off and lived a comfortable suburban life. Raymond Tuan owns a tiny equity shop in the heart of Arcadia. Dorrine Tuan runs a real estate office alongside her old daughter, who is an alpha._

_The subject led a normal life until the age of 16 when the subject ran away from home. Since then, the subject has hopped from place to place every year to the following places respectively as listed below:_

  - Mesa, AZ (2009)  
  - El Paso, TX (2010)  
  - Monroeville, AL (2011)  
  - Pensacola, FL (2012)  
  - Stone Mountain, GA (2013)  
  - Portland, ME (2014)  
  - Guangdong, China (2015)  
  - Seoul, South Korea (2016- present)  
   
_The subject settled in Seoul after being hired on by beta burlesque club owner, Choi Youngjae. Permission for employment was requested Mr. Choi, negotiations for contract were discussed via telephone. Witness to contract signing by both parties was Mr. Park Jinyoung (Beta)..._

Jaebum read over the last sentence again. Once. Twice. _There must be some mistake. Jinyoung isn't a beta. This report is shit. Who the fuck wrote this report?!_  Then it hit him. Hard.

 _Jinyoung had once mentioned a long time ago about using scent blockers and suppressants to pass off as a beta when assisting Youngjae with the business side of the Whiskers. Is it possible that when Jinyoung had been the witness in Mark's contract he was still on suppressants? That would mean Jinyoung has met Mark's dad and that_ _ **was**_ _the witness when Mark's dad sign the contract._  Cursing, he jumped to his feet and ran out the room, grabbing his keys. He made quick work of pulling on his shoes. _If Mark's dad finds out Mark is in America and no longer bond to Whiskers, Jinyoung is in danger. Mark's dad would've gotten word by now that his son was in America. I have to get to Jinyoung as soon as possible. Jinyoung knows I was watching. He knew that I was close and would try to kidnap Mark away from him. Jinyoung trusted me with the one person he loved more than anyone else in this world. He's letting go of Mark. He's trusting me. I have to get to him._

 _Upon fulfillment or cancellation of this 10-year contract, the omega (Mark "Yien" Tuan) must return to his pack alpha (Raymond Tuan). If the terms of this contract are not kept, the omega will be subject to punishment and those involved will be punished for aiding and abetting with an omega against an alpha. The punishment will be decided by the contractee (Raymond Tuan)._ The words in the contract included in the folder were seared into Jaebum's head at this pount having read and reread over the contents for a potential loophole for the past few months.

Coupeville was two hours away and Jaebum can only pray he would reach there in time as he sped through the interstate roads, hitting 90 miles per hour. _Jinyoung would never put himself in danger,_  Jaebum thought to himself, but he knew better. Jinyoung would also do anything for Mark. Just as he passed the line dividing Oak Harbor and Coupeville, his phone rang. He pulled it out of his jacket pocket and glanced at the screen. _Wonpil,_  it read.

"Jaebum," he answered curtly.

"Sir," the beta reported.

"What do you have for me, Wonnie?"

"Sir, Beta... I mean, Omega Park just met with someone. I don't know who they are exactly, but they did seem to know each other. I'm in the process of running facial recognition, but it'll take some time."

"Good work, Wonnie. Send that information to me as fast as you can. Also," he felt a knot begin to form in the pit of his stomach. "Do you still have eyes on Jinyoung?"

"Yes, sir."

"Where is he?"

"He's... What the fuck?!"

"Wonpil, where is he?"

"Sir, I'm so sorry. I lost sight of him. He's... he's gone. He was just right there and now, he's gone," the beta said frantically.

Jaebum heard the chimes of bells jingling and Wonpil's heavy breathing. "Sir, I don't know where he went he was sitting in the coffee shop and a truck passed between us and then he was gone."

Jaebum threw the phone on to the passenger's seat and slammed the heel of his hand against the wheel. "Fuck!"

_I'm too late. Fuck! Please, Jinyoung. Please, be okay. I'm coming. Please, please god. Please let him be okay. I'm so sorry, Jinyoung. I should've took you too, but I was so mad and confused. Please, forgive me. Please, be okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's fucking 11pm here right now and I haven't even typed 45 out yet (¿▪¿) FML ... I will type as much as I can for the next two hours but if I don't have 45 up after that I probably knocked the fuck out . Just saying . 
> 
> I found an interesting fact today that I'm kinda mad about and not really mad about like I'm 50/50 ... Ido how to explain it but the ratio of full term pregnancy weeks for female wolves to female homo sapiens is 1:4 ... meaning a full term pregnancy for a wolf is 62-75 days which is about 9-10 weeks. A female homo sapien carries her child for 280 days (JEBUS !!!) That's 40 WEEKS !! THERE ARE 365 GODDAMN DAYS IN A YEAR !! My first thought was like how is this fair ??? Then I thought damn don't ever get pregnant in January . You give birth in September . You get candy in October . Then thanksgiving and Christmas comes with their cookies and cakes and goodies ... and guess what you gone get (O.o) FAT ROLLS !!! you better be running for the next 365 godamn days if you want that beach bod back !! 
> 
> But you know what I thought too ... I don't even want to be a wolf ! Like yeah it's a shorter pregnancy but damn ... there are 52 weeks in a year ... that means you can get pregnant 5 times a year with 5 different puppy daddies cuz you know they don't do marriage or child support or any kind of support really ... and now you got enough puppies to make a football , basketball , baseball , and possibly a rugby team ... (○0○) I'm gonna be nicer to my dog . I got mad respect for her now ! 
> 
> Anyways enough of my random ass yapping ... let me know what you thought of this chapter LOL XD


	45. Cues and Queues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad or good ...
> 
> You decide (>.<)

_Cues and Queues_

Jinyoung stopped his pacing and looked at the envelope and note the innkeeper handed to him this morning. He had frowned at her questioningly, but she had simply offered a "it was on my desk this morning, addressed to you."

The note was just as simple as her answer. Scribbled on a small torn out white sheet of paper in black ink, Mark's abductor had written:

_"If you want Mark back, meet me here alone._  
**963 Red Tail Ln**  
**Bellingham, WA 98226**  
_Alert the authorities, you'll never see him again."_

It was kind of too much in Jinyoung's opinion, but that didn't stop his heart from dropping with shock and fear like a brick from a skyscraper. He was already beginning to panic when he found Mark's side of the narrow closet empty. He cracked the curtains open and looked out again for what seemed like the hundredth time, and spotted the same man he's seen before sitting on a bench in the open park across the street. To passers, he would seem like he was just enjoying his book and the open cold air, but Jinyoung knew better.

He had seen the same man following after Mark on his daily walks along the boardwalk. At first, he had been suspicious of the man, but a few days later, he saw someone else following Mark and was even more surprised. It didn't take him long to put two and two together. The man was Jaebum's, which meant the alpha had figured out their location. It was only a matter of time before Mark began to feel guilty. He knew Mark would begin to feel burdened by him taking suppressants and dousing himself in scent blockers. It was all the waiting game to him. Waiting for Jaebum to come charging to Mark's rescue and for Mark to get antsy. Everyday he sat in the car, knowing Mark was watching him as he schooled his features in the mirror. He knew Mark was watching from the window each day when he came home from work. He knew the night before that Mark wasn't asleep. He had heard the sobs coming from under the blanket and played to it.

Sitting at the desk, he pulled out a sheet of paper and jotted down a quick note before putting it in his pocket. _In order to convince the enemy, you must convince a friend,_  he told himself. He quickly packed his stuff and walked out the inn casually. He made his way down the street to a small cafe and ordered a cappuccino before he sat by the window, making sure to be in clear view of the man following his every movement. He stealthily pulled the note out and placed it under his cup. The sound of a truck approaching shook the window panes beside him. That was his cue. As the semi passed between the shop and the man, he stood quickly and exited the shop from the side, leaving the note behind. Following beside the semi, he walked back to the inn and gathered his stuff.

After paying the innkeeper, he walked across the street and watched as the man frantically looked around the shop. In his hand, he held the note he left behind. _Stop following me or I'll kill you,_  he had written.

As he turned to walk down to the pier, a hand grasp around his elbow, tightly. "Don't turn back. Just keep walking. Don't panic. If you shout, I'll kill you," the person growled into his ear.

Fear grasped his heart, but he suppresses the shiver that coursed through him. The voice was a voice he heard six years ago and had hoped he would never hear again. _Park Jinyoung._  "Stop. You're hurting me. I told you I'll take him to you, if he ever ran away from Whiskers. I'm doing my part."

"Oh, no, little omega, you didn't bring him to me, did you? He's not beside me yet, is he?" the alpha whispered in his ear silkily.  
  
"I had to shake them off. That man in the shop. He's Im Jaebum's man. I had to shake him off. I have Mark's location. I can still bring him to you. I just need some time."

"You're a smart one, aren't you? I like that. Maybe if you're good, I'll keep you around. Take you into my pack as well. Would you like that?"

"Yes, please, alpha," he smiled sweetly up at his namesake. "Or you could just keep me. Forget about Mark. I'll raise all your pups."

The man's eyes glittered appreciatively as he smirked. Although he was all innocent-looking and kind smiles, Jinyoung knew the darkness behind the haunting smiles and soft eyes. An ambitious, sadistic animal lay sleeping within him. "Oh, Jinyoung-ah, we need Mark, remember? You're not a carrier. Anyways, I knew you would like being in my pack. That way you can always be with Mark. I need someone to help Mark raise our pups anyways and you're perfect for the job. We can be one big happy family."

Nodding his head, he closed his eyes, letting the senior Park Jinyoung lead him to the end of the pier and on a boat. "Alpha, where are we going?"

"My new favorite place in the world. My cabin. You'll love it. It's large. There's enough rooms to fit all the pups we'll have." Mr. Park's eyes lit up with excitement. "I hope Mark will come to love it too."

Jinyoung smiled. "I'm sure Mark will. I love it already. You speak so highly of it that I'm already impatient to see the place. It better live up to my expectations of it," he teased.

The senior smiled salaciously at him. "Jinyoung-ah..."

Jinyoung walked up to him and smiled brightly. He slid his hands around the order's neck before running it down his collar, smoothing out the curled up tips. "Yes, alpha?"

"You're bad, you know that?"

"I can be bad for you," he said biting his lip, as he looked up at the alpha.

"First, let's get Mark. Then we'll talk about an arrangement for you to stay in my pack."

Jinyoung whined, and pouted, stomping his foot lightly. "Why? I want to be in your pack now. Why do I have to wait for Mark?"

The older man sighed, clearly annoyed with his whining. "Because if I claim you now, we won't be able to get Mark. I want him as my mate so no one can take him away. You're an expendable omega. Mark is a rare gem."

"Fine," he said before he stomped away and under the deck to the tight light space. Once inside he closed the door and slumped against it. His heart was racing and his mouth was dry.

_Jaebum, please. Get Mark far away from here. If you ever loved me, don't come after me. Let me do this for my friend, so he can live a little more peacefully._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't supposed to update today but I decided why the hell not you owe them a chapter anyways . 
> 
> Who agrees with me the senior Park Jinyoung is kind of a weirdo ? Like when I think of pedophiles I think about him LOL XD


	46. Berth Place and Birth Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum searches for clues to Jinyoung's whereabouts

_Berth Place and Birth Place_

Jaebum  was probably going over the legal speed limit for this tiny town, but he didn't care. His mind was screaming at him to stop Jinyoung. Every muscle in his body was tense from the anger he'd been keeping in him for the past twenty minutes or so since.

He pulled the truck to screeching halt in front of the inn and ran the few steps to the front door. When he pulled the door open, an old woman stood in the middle of the hall with a broom, mid-sweep.

"Good... afternoon," she stuttered.

Jaebum cursed inwardly, and forced a smile on his face. "Good afternoon. I'm looking for a young man about my age, slightly shorter. His name in Park Jinyoung. Does he happen to still be residing here?"

"Park Jinyoung...-" she thought outloud. "I don't have a Park Jinyoung, but I did have a Mr. Lee Jinyoung. You just missed him actually. He left not too long ago."

"Did? Did he happen to leave a forwarding address? It's kind of urgent that I see him."

"I'm sorry, sir, but even if he did, his information is under protection."

Desperation crept on Jaebum like a leech and clung to his heart, poisoning it, so he did the only thing he could think of. He closed the distance between him and the old woman and grasped her hand in his before going down on both knees with his head bowed. "Please help me. He's my mate, and he might be in danger."

"Mate?" the old woman repeated, doubtfully. "The Lees had no mate. He passed in a tragic accident."

"No. It was a cover. Please, the longer I stay here to answer your questions the farther he get away. Here," he pulls out his phone and searches for the photo of them together in the park. A photographer had been taking pictures of strangers that day and had stop them to take their picture. It was one of the few photos of them together and Jaebum treasure this one especially. It was a perfect picture. The first few pictures that the photographer had taken had been inadequate due to their shyness and because they had both been unsure of where they stood with each other, but the moment Jinyoung looked at him and smiled shyly, the world ceased to exist around him. It was in that moment he know he had found his true mate. It was when he began noticing the softer side of Jinyoung, and he was damned if it was going to be the last. He turns his phone so the woman could see them, and watched as a smiled broke across her wrinkled featutes. "Please, I just want my mate back, safe and sound," he begged her, swallowing around the lump in his throat.

"I'm sorry, young man, but like I said, 'even if he _**did**_ leave a forwarding address, their privacy is protected," she said softly, emphasizing on the 'did'. "I did see him headed towards the pier with an older man," she said before winking.

Jaebum popped up from his kneeling position at this. He bowed to her in a perfect 90° angle, holding her hand that didn't have the broom. "Thank you! Thank you so much. You won't regret this."

"Just take care of that young man. He's a jewel."

Jaebum smiled brightly, through unshed tears. "He is."

He ran out the door, and down the sidewalk towards the pier. As he ran down the boardwalk, he spotted a man headed towards the harbor dressed in a raincoat and rubber boots, obviously a fisherman. "Sir," he called out breathlessly.

The man kept walking.

Jaebum sped up and skidded to a halt beside the man, pulling at his shoulder to stop him mid-stride. "Sir," he bent over and braced himself on his knees in an attempt to catch his breathe.

"Can I help you?" the man asked courteously.

Can you give me directions to the quartermaster's office, please?" he gasped.

"The quartermaster?"

"Yes."

"Son, I am the town's quartermaster. What do you need?"

"Oh, thank God!" He reached into his back pocket for his phone again, but this time he pulled up picture of Jinyoung in their favorite coffee shop. He had just arrived at the coffee shop that day and spotted Jinyoung in their little corner booth with his nose tucked in a book held in one hand and a cup of creamy caramel macchiato in the other. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, but he had a tiny smile on his face. He remembered feeling especially happy on that day before he walked into the shop and taken the photo. It wasn't until he had sat and asked Jinyoung to be his mate for the first time that the happy bubble he blew popped. Turning his phone now, he showed the man the photo. "Have you seen this man? Did he leave your harbor?"

The man looked thoughtful for a minute before he answered. "Ah, yes, actually he did, not too long ago. Probably about half an hour ago."

"Shit!" Jaebum cursed in frustration, pulling at his locks. He walked away for a bit before walking back to the man, who stood rooted to the planks of the pier. "Do you know where he was headed? Who he was with?"

"Son, you know I can't give information out like that."

"Please he's in danger. The man he was with might be dangerous."

"I doubt that. Mr. Park is one the most biggest influencer of this generation. Besides, that young man in the picture had the same name as Mr. Park himself. It's rare to find Asians that give their sons their names, but hey, I guess it's just another why for him to break stereotypical opinions of Asians."

Jaebum cooked his head in confusion. _Son? Jinyoung never spoke of his family or where they resided. He knew both the omega's parents were alive, but was Jinyoung really with his parents already?_

Sighing a relief, he felt himself calm a bit. "His father?"

"Yeah, they don't look alike, but I guess the kid got his mother's genes. He was a looker compared to Mr. Park."

Jaebum forced a slight smile. Although he knew the quartermaster meant it as a compliment, he couldn't help but still feel a slight possessiveness for Jinyoung. "I guess he did. Thank you for your help, sir," he bowed at the man, respectfully before walking back up the pier and to the truck.

When he got there, Wonpil was standing by the truck. "Sir," he began whimpering slightly. "I'm so sorry. I'm not usually as sloppy. I just didn't expect him to do that."

He smiled at the beta. "It's fine. Don't worry about it. Jinyoung is a slippery one."

"Regardless, I should've been more observant and now I've blown our cover."

"It's fine, Wonnie. Jinyoung is just with his father, I guess. I didn't know they were so close to this place. It's probably why Jinyoung chose it."

"His father?" Wonpil asked in confusion.

"Yeah, the quartermaster told me that the man Jinyoung was seen with was Jinyoung's father and namesake. Can you believe that? He carries his father's full name. Must've been confusing for Jinyoung's mother," he smirked.

"Sir, I think you have it all wrong. Park Jinyoung's parents live in Korea. They're live in Busan, and Jinyoung's father's name isn't Park Jinyoung."

Jaebum snapped his gaze at Wonpil. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Sir, there is another Park Jinyoung in this area. He moved here not too long after Mark and Jinyoung got here. At first I assume the same, since Jinyoung has been in contact with him several times since they've been here, so I looked into him, but apparently they had no prior history of knowing each other. If Beta... I mean, if Jinyoung is indeed with the older one, we need to find him quick. Something tells me, Jinyoung is in trouble. Park Jinyoung is a drug lord, and a ruthless son of a bitch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lame chapter but I promise it'll make sense as to why it was important ... other than Jaebum's creepy gallery filled with random pics of Jinyoungie O.o 
> 
> Lethe me know what you think about this chapter . 
> 
> So I have like 6 copies of 7for7 (1 of each from thearlier first press and 2 of each from second press) ... and I'm getting 1 of each cache for the present edition ... and now I don't know what I'm gonna do with them LOL XD So I'm thinking giveaway . What do you think ?


	47. Steaks and Stakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markson finally talk ...

_Steaks and Stakes_

Jackson watched Mark as he slept peacefully curled against his side. It was not an unfamiliar sight, but it was new in a way to him. Mark's belly had swelled just as nicely as he had imagined it would, but the bags under his eyes told Jackson a thousand tales of fear, fatigue and anxiety. The hollowness of his cheeks spoke of meals pushed away after barely being touched. _What have you been doing Mark? I thought you would have at least taken care of yourself for Jaeyoung's sake._

Sighing, he sat up in and took one last look at Mark before standing up and walking towards the kitchen. _Mark needs a hearty meal... something with lots of protein. What to cook?_  he contemplated. He opened the refrigerator and almost immediately caught sight of a carton of eggs. _Steak and eggs?_  He opened the deep freeze drawer and pulled out a slab of steak. _Perfect._

Just as he placed a pan of the stove top, a pair of thin arms hesitantly wrapped itself around his waist, and nostrils burrowed deeply into his shoulder. "I missed you. I really did. I was just afraid," Mark whispered. The apologetic tone tugged at his heart.

Jackson sighed again, closing his eyes. It felt good to be in Mark's embrace, no matter how loosely they held him, but Jackson couldn't find it in his heart to truly enjoy it. It hurt too much. Enjoying it meant breaking down the already quaking walls he built while in his wolf form. "Let's talk after you eat," he tells the omega quietly as he pries himself out of Mark's hold. He feels Mark frown into his shoulder, but the omega doesn't fight him. Instead, he turns and begins to crack the eggs into a bowl. "Just leave it. I'll do it. Go, and have a seat in the dining area or something."

Mark freezes mid-stir and turns to him, but something stops from speaking whatever he's about to say before he turns towards the dining table and goes to take a seat. As he walks away, Jackson catches him as he tilts his head back and blinks several times before sniffling slightly and clears his throat.

The tension in the room slowly mounts and thickens with each steady tick of his watch. The room becomes deafeningly quiet, save for the whirring of the stove top vent, the tapping of Mark's heel from the nervous bounce of his legs, and the sizzle of grease on the surface of the pan. It's uncomfortable for the both of them, but it's what Jackson needs to stare into the pan and concentrate on two things: the steak he's cooking and gathering his thoughts.

When the steak passes Jackson's inspection of medium-rare, he lowers the fire and pulls another pan out to scramble the eggs. A few minutes later and he has everything set on a plate nicely. He pours a half a glass of orange juice and carries them to the table, setting them before Mark. "Eat," he commands.

"Aren't you gonna eat too?" Mark asks in a lowered, but curious tone. His gaze is lowered as well, but Jackson knows the question is for him and not their unborn child.

"I already ate," he answers, briefly. It's clipped and curt. It's simply, but distant, and by his observation, it's not an answer Mark liked. _To hell with what he likes._

Mark nods his head, sadly and picks up the fork set on his plate. He looks at the plate and suddenly begins to cry.

"Stop crying," he says, a little more harshly than he intends.

"I'm... I'm sorry. This was a mistake," Mark says as he begins to stand up, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Sit!" Jackson bites, raising his voice just a tiny bit. The command leaves no room for argument. It's clear Jackson is stands on his alpha pedestal.

Mark plops himself back into the chair.

"Be careful! You still carry my pup."

This makes Mark bawl even louder. " _Your pup?_  Is that all you care about? _Your pup?_  What happen _'our pup'_?"

"I told you we'll talk about this after you've eaten." As much as he wants to wrap Mark in his arms and never let go, he's scared shitless. "Now, eat!"

Jackson watches as Mark bare his teeth before he wolf's down bite after bite of the delicious steak, shaking with determination to devour every last bit as quickly as his jaw, tears, and throat would allow him to. When he's done he leans back and gulps down the glass of orange juice. "Satisfied?" he sneers.

Jackson feels a rumble in his chest as a growl begins to form within him, but he gulps it back. "No, not even close. You've neglected yourself, Mark. You're caring for two now! How could you be so carless?" He does mean the last part. It just seemed to slip past him and he curses inwardly.

Mark gives him a hurt look. "You don't know what it's like to run in fear!"

"Maybe if you stopped running and actually looked at what was in front of you, we wouldn't be here!" he shoots back at the omega.

Mark sits back, stumped at the indirect accusation. "Fine! You want me to stop running. I'll stop. You want me to open up to you. I'll open up. I'll open up every goddamn door I've closed. You want the pup! Take it!"

 _It._   _It_  wasn't Jaeyoung anymore, and it stabbed at Jackson's heart. "You're coming back to Korea with me. You will stay with me until you give birth to my pup, then I want you gone," he says quietly. "I'll pay you whatever you need to stand on your own two feet."

"Okay. Whatever you want Jackson, just as long as you're happy. I'll do whatever you want me to do."

It's not what he expected, and a little part of him dies. Like everything else, Mark concedes to him without a fight, but what kills him is the defeated tone in Mark's voice. Mark goes down without a fight. The white towel he didn't see coming is thrown in and with that Mark gets up and walks away without a backwards glance. His soft footsteps thunder in Jackson's ears like the sound of a gavel being hammered on a surface. The finality of their time together ending with three sentences. Nineteen words. One promise broken. The promise of forever-lasting love broken by the sound of one person walking away and both hurting.

Everything screams at him to run after Mark. To hold on to him and never let him go, but his body is too numb from the shock of Mark's unwillingness to fight for them. His mind reeling from what just occurred. Memories of happier times play on loop in his head before the world around him crumbles and he's lying on the cold wooden floor, unable to recede back into his wolf form, and he's pounding his fist against the wood panel screaming in frustration and anger.

"Why? Why won't you fight for us? Do I mean so little to you?" he screams.

Mark freezes.

"Why won't you see that I care about you, Mark? Why won't you see that I love you? Why won't you see that I can protect you?"

Mark sniffles once before he turns on his heels to face him. "Because I love you too, but if anything were to happens to you, I will never forgive myself. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, and if making you happy means leaving a part of myself safe with you, then I'll do it. I would rather run my whole life knowing you and our pup are safe, then go on living after you pass. Let me be that kind of selfish.

I love you enough to run away, so that I don't remember you in a horrifying way. I love you more than I want to hate you. The way you looked at me that night wasn't the way a mate looks at their significant other. It was the way my father looked at me once. Like I was a trophy more than I was someone important to him, and it scared me. The more I thought about it though, I came realize that you weren't the problen I was. I'm letting my fear poison everyone around me. My fear * _is_ * dragging everyone around me down. The longer I stay with you, the farther I bring you down. Let me go, Jackson. Let me be free, so I can make things right, and when I do, then... then I'll fight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you cried I'm sorry . I cried writing Mark's part at the end . Those words sounded to goddamn familiar . 
> 
> Idk if I've told you guys but I co-own a wedding boutique but it's not in the same state I'm in so things are kinda harder . Winter is usually the hardest for me to manage my time so my updates may not be as ... I wouldn't say regular but the everyday/every other day updating mat not be happening , but I will try as much as I can to update . Just be patient with me please :)


	48. Feet and Feat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung breaks the assholes meter ... and not in that smutty way

_Feet and Feat_

Jinyoung glanced at the large cabin with a scowl one last time before making his way down the beaten forest path. The harsh crunch of snow beneath his shoes spurring him on, putting more distance between himself and the beast within its four walls. Even if it was just for a few minutes, it was a blessing. He didn't know how much more man-handling he could take before he snapped and got himself killed.

 _One week,_  he more minded himself. _That's all. One week, and I'll be able to breath a little easier knowing Mark is far away from that bastard. I never should've taken him away from Seoul had I known he was watching us this whole time._

Suddenly, he became all too aware that he was no longer alone. The muscles in his shoulders became too tight and the fine hairs on the nape of his neck stood too tall for it to just be from the cold winds gusting past him. Instead of stopping in his tracks and turning to confront his stalker, he decided to surprise them. He stopped and bent over to seem as if he was going to pick up a random pine cone and the foot steps stopped as well. Taking in a deep breathe, he breaks into a run.

The person cursed softly under their breathe before they picked up a pace behind him. He weaved this way and that on the path for a good distance before he took a turn into the trees and continued at a break neck speed, jumping over branches and roots. His lungs began to burn, screaming for for air, but he didn't stop until he heard the person's pattering feet become distant behind him and he was sure he had put a good distance between them. Only then did he duck behind the trunk of a pine tree. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe through his nostrils to calm his breathing, holding it in for five seconds before releasing it in a huff through his mouth.

Slowly but surely his breathing returned to almost a normal pace, and he opened his eyes. He turned and decided to chance a peek, when a hand clamped over his mouth roughly, while another snaked it way to cup his neck to gently press his mouth further into the palm over his mouth. The force of the grab propels him forward until he comes chest to chest with his stalker, knocking the breathe out of him. It comes out in a muffled "oomph" around the soft palm, and twin moles above a dark brown orb fills his vision. He stiffens. _Jaebum._

He expected this. He prepared for this. He was ready for this confrontation. He schooled his features immediately into one he hoped convey disgust and mistrust, brefore wrenching himself out of the tight grasp, pushing at the alpha's chest, backing away. "What the fuck, Jaebum-ssi?!"

"We need to talk," Jaebum whispers darkly.

"I have nothing to say to you," he sneers, pushing past the alpha. _Please, just get away from here before he senses you. You're too close to the lion's den._

Jaebum grabs him by the arm and pulls him back. "Well, I have something to say to you!"

Jinyoung clenches his jaw and looks up at Jaebum in practiced boredom and annoyance. "What, Jaebum? What more do you have to say to me?"

"What the fuck?! I was in over my head these past couple of days thinking I was too late and that you might be dead already, but here you are galavanting around enjoying nature. What the fuck is going on here??"

"Why would I be dead?"

"You're living with a renowned drug lord, or did you not know that?"

"I live with a renowned trader," he corrects. "Park Jinyoung is an upright man. He's one of the greatest influencers in America, and greatly respected. Do not disrespect him like that. Now, what are you doing here, Jaebum?"

"I'm here to save you," the alpha says in slight confusion of the situation he's in.

"Do I look like I need saving?" he asks in a deadpanned tone, arching an eyebrow.

Jaebum's brows draw closer together as if they were trying to connect above his nose bridge before he answers. "No, you don't, Jinyoungie. What is going on?"

The confusion and concern in Jaebum's voice nearly breaks him down that he has to remind himself that the longer he stands there talking to the alpha, the more he's putting the alpha in peril, so he goes for the kill. "Didn't you hear? I'm surprised," he says silkily. "This is a small town. News travels faster in small towns. I found myself a rich alpha. He's much older than you, but I don't care. It's funny actually," he forces a laugh when really he wants to vomit at the next words that spill from his mouth. "We share the same name. Some people even think he's my father, and when correct them, he beams with pride that I don't even need to change my last name when he finally claims me. He's wonderful. Although, I had to get rid of Mark. Lord only knows how troublesome it'll be if he finds out Mark is a carrier." He knows damn well the older park Jinyoung knows this fact, but Jaebum doesn't need to know this. "There can only be one bitch in his life, and I want to be the only bitch, so I had to get rid of Mark somehow. Thank you by the way for being such a gentleman and taking him off my hands," he finishes, lifting a hand to inspect the perfectly manicured nail beds.

The pained, betrayed look that sweeps across Jaebum's face makes the want in him to bury his face in the snow beneath his feet until he drowns become strong. Bile rises steadily in his throat as disgust follows. He himself can't even believe the words he had just said, but he forces himself to smile blindingly.

"This is not you, Jinyoung," Jaebum denies with a shake of his head,p, brown hair coming loose and spilling across his beautiful forehead, tears filling his eyes to the brim.

Jinyoung scoffs. "What do you know about me, Jaebum?" Even in his confusion, pain, and anger, Jaebum still looks impossibly handsome, and Jinyoung's heart aches.

"For one, you don't care about money. Two, you would never turn your back on Mark like this."

Jinyoung forces a chortle. "Well done, but you're wrong. You see, if it hadn't been for Mark, I wouldn't have known what it was like to live with nothing, so money is _very_  important, and Mark himself has been nothing but trouble. Good luck to Jackson taking care of him." _Please just drop this and leave. Get as far away from here as possible,_  he silently begs.

Jaebum grabs him by the shoulders roughly and shakes him. "Jinyoung, why are you being like this? This is not you!"

"Let me go. You should leave," he growls at the alpha.

"I'm not leaving until you give me a reason to."

Suddenly, a howl fills the air, and he stiffens. There was no time for him left. The older alpha was calling him and by the sound of the howl, he was close, so Jinyoung did the only thing he could think of doing. He curls his lips in a purse and he sneers into Jaebum's face what he never thought he would ever say to the alpha, "You need to leave me the fuck alone because I'm done with you. All I feel for you is hate. I hate you, Im Jaebum, and I never want to see you again. Leave now, or I will call _my alpha_  to rip your heart from your throat."

Jinyoung knows the words cut Jaebum deep because the tears he was holding in begins to spill when he closes his eyes. The tears spill down the side of his quaking nose to meet the corner of his soft lips and down to his chin where his lower jaw juts out.

The stress he had put on the words _my alpha_  were meant to get this effect. It was meant to make Jaebum mad enough to leave him behind and go back to Seoul where he would be safe, far away from the vicious bastard that was now howling again, this time more impatiently.

"You should leave," he tells Jaebum in a tight voice, pushing the alpha away again. "Now, I'll reek off you when I get back," he adds, while dusting himself off.

He walks back towards the path, and then turns back to the alpha who has his broad back towards him. "Oh, and Jaebum, don't ever come back here."

Jaebum turns to him, and regards him for a minute before answering. "Don't worry about me. I won't. I'm disgusted. I never thought you would stoop this low in life, but I guess I should've known better. I don't think I can ever see you the same way again, Jinyoung-ssi," the alpha smirks a little and huffs a laugh, looking away for a moment before looking back at him. "I can't believe I fell in love with you at one point."

It formal and clipped, and very, very painful. It stabs him perfectly in the heart. It severes every vein and artery attached to his heart. The pain in Jaebum's eyes kills him inside, and hate for the other Park Jinyoung intensifies. "Yeah, you should've known better than to fall in love with the entertainer, instead of just the entertainment," and with that he walks away. He walks back towards the house sluggishly, and when he knows he's out of Jaebum's sight, he ducks behind another tree and rubs himself against it, effectively killing off most of Jaebum's scent before he walks the rest of the way back to the cabin. 

It isn't until he's in the sanctuary of his own private room that night, that everything sink in and he let's the tears flow. Heart wrenching sobs rack his whole frame until he's curled on his bed in ball under the covers with a pillow held tightly against his chest and face to muffled his cries of pain. The look in Jaebum's eyes is a permanent picture pressed into the back of his eyelids. The knowledge that he was the one that inflicted that pain squeezes his heart and leaves him feeling empty.

He cries until he's too tired and too dried out to continue, and he slips into a nightmare-filled sleep, waking up every few hours to find that he had indeed severed all his chances of happiness by emotionally killing the man his heart belonged to. The only positive thought in his mind that he can hold on to is that Jaebum had gotten away safely and would hopefully put a greater distance between himself and the beast that held him captive. _What cannot be cured, must be endured._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling really angsty ... must be a seasonal allergies thing or I'm just an asshole LOL XD 
> 
> Maybe I should just write a small piece to get rid of all this angst , huh ?


	49. Skids and Skits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum and Mark have a tête-à-tête ...

_Skids and Skits_

Mark looked at to the driveway, itching for the day Jaebum would come back with Jinyoung in toll. Four days were spent mostly in tense silence as he and Jackson skirted around each other in the tight cabin. Three days of whispered monosyllable answers when "talking" to one another. Quiet hmphs and mumbled words were the only exchange between them as they walked on eggshells when in the same room as each other. Quick meals were eaten in silence together or in the deafening loneliness of their separate rooms.

After he had said his part in their argument, he had locked himself in his room until dinner time, when Jackson came knocking on his door. Not a single tear came from his eyes. He had no right to cry. He had made his bed, and he was going to sleep in it.

The next day, he decided to take a walk and Jackson followed walking a few paces behind him, lost in thought. As they turned back to head home, Jackson stopped him with a hand on his elbow. He coocked an eyebrow questioningly. There was a look of a decision tentatively made mentally, but for a minute, the alpha hesitated.

"I think you should do what you need to do after you give birth. You can leave with my blessing, but you can't take Jaeyoung with you... At least, not until you're sure you don't need to run. If you need to settle thing on your own terms, I will respect that, but Mark, I won't wait for you. I can't live in constant fear that you will up and leave with my heart. My heart needs to be peace. I will be here for you as an alpha and as a mate, but not as a lover."

It tore at his heart to hear the last sentence, but he should've seen it coming. He had dragged Jackson past his limits. Jackson was willing to protect him and see him through his heats as expected of an alpha, but he had made himself clear that his heart was not a part of the offer. It was then that he knew he had fucked up, beyond repair.

On the fourth day, he stood, staring out the living room window at the snow covered pines. Jackson had walked out five minutes before to chop up some wood for the fireplace when he heard the sound of an approaching vehicle. Mark breathed a sigh of relief as he watch Jaebum's truck skid to a halt in front of the cabin. In his excitement to see Jinyoung, he ran out the room to the front door and swung it open before the alpha could even reach the pavement leading up to the front door. He pulled his knitted sweater closer to himself and stepped out into the cold air, closing the door behind him. He looked at the truck expectantly before looking at the alpha. One look was all it took for Mark to know that something was terribly wrong.

The haunted, pained look on Jaebum's face was one he had never seen the confident man wear before. He began to walk down the path, ready to question Jaebum, but the alpha's expression quickly changed to anger and spite when they made eye contact. Jaebum bared his perfect white teeth at him in a snarl, huffing in anger. "You!" he growled, stalking directly towards him.

Mark's eyes widened in shock, and he backed away slowly. "Jaebum...-" he whimpered as his back hit the door.

Jaebum slammed a palm against the door caging him in. "It's all your fault."

"My fault...-," he squeaked in confusion. "What did I do? Jaebum, where's Jinyoung? I thought you went back to the inn to get him."

"That's just it, Mark! He wasn't at the inn!" Jaebum grasped him by the arm before pulling him forward and turning the knob roughly. He pulled Mark inside and sat him on the couch. "You're gonna sit there, and tell me everything you know, or so help me God, I will put you into early labor, and kill you after you give birth."

Fear gripped at his heart. The cold angry look on Jaebum's face made every muscle in his body stiffen and his heart begin to race. "Tell you what? Jaebum, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

"Jinyoung is hell-bent on staying with some old ass motherfucker claiming that he's found his mate, but something tells me this is connected to you because everything Jinyoung does is _for_  you," he shouts. Letting the green monster in his heart take over.

Mark stared at him in confused bewilderment. "Jaebum, I don't know what you're talking about. Who is Jinyoung staying with? What is this about a mate?"

"Don't fucking play dumb with me, Mark? What is Jinyoung planning?" The alpha shakes with controlled anger. His once handsome face is now screwed in a glare cold enough to freeze hell ten times over.

"I don't know."

"Damn it, Mark! Damn you, and your fucking secrets!" the alpha spits at him. He watched as the alpha took a couple of deep breathes, trying to calm down. "You're not moving from the chair until you spill every single fucking one! You're gonna tell me what you know. You have to tell me what happened fourteen years ago. Everything, Mark. Who was the alpha you were intended for?"

Mark closed his eyes and bite his lips, tears streamed down his face.  _I told Jackson I would fix it._  He took a deep breathe and began, "I don't know his name, but I do remember his eyes and what he does." He took a deep breathe and continued. "Fourteen years ago, the market crashed and my dad's equity shop took a turn for the worst. My parents could barely make ends meet and my sister, Tammy was getting married. As the alpha of the family, my dad felt it was his obligation to set her up before she began making her own family, and then I presented as an omega and had my first heat. It was excruciatingly painful, so I had to see a doctor, and my dad found out, I was a carrier. I soon became the grand prize of an illegal auctioning, and the highest bidder was a drug lord that went by the name of Asian Soul, though I know that isn't his real name. I overheard him talking to my dad one night while i was still in the hospital. The room was dark, but the glow of his eyes," a shiver ran through him. "It... it was like Jackson's when he gets angry. I heard them talking about the auction, and so when I was cleared from the hospital, I ran away," Mark finished with a sob.

"Shit!" Jaebum hissed. _Asian Soul._  He stood up and smashed his fist into the wall. A loud cracked resonated throughout the room, and Mark flinched at the sound.

"If Jinyoung is planning something, I have no idea what it is, and if he is with that man, then we have to get him out of there as fast as possible. His only goal is to form a strong pack, and Jinyoung isn't a carrier. He has no need for Jinyoung."

"Don't you think I fucking know that?!"

Mark looked at the alpha and as gently as his quivering voice could, he asked the alpha, "Jaebum, what exactly did he say to you?"

"Which part? When he told me to he said he hated me? Or you? Or when he said to never go back there? Or maybe when he said I should've known better than to fall in love with him instead of his shows."

"What??" Something about the last part caught his attention. It sounded vaguely familiar.

Jaebum huffed a mock laugh. "Yeah."

"No, Jaebum, what exactly did he say?" Mark asked in frustration. "What did he say about falling in love with him?"

"Why the fuck does that matter now?" Jaebum asked angrily.

"Jaebum, I need to know. What did he say specifically?"

_" 'You should've known better than to fall in love with the entertainer instead of just the entertainment.' "_

_Of course. Leave it to Jinyoung to speak in riddles._  His mind began to reel, thinking back on all the art museums and Shakespeare plays Jinyoung had dragged him to, then it finally clicked. _Fall in love with the e_ _ntertainer._  "Jinyoung wants us to leave the forest."

"What??" It was Jaebum's turn to be confused. "What the fuck are you talking about??"

"A Midsummer Night's Dream. Titania falls in love with an entertainer with the head of an ass. All the trouble started in the forest. He wants us to leave the forest before the trouble starts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've never read A Midsummer Night's Dream by Shakespeare ... shame ... I'm just kidding. It's really not light reading LOL XD but it's one of my most favorite by him . I absolutely love it . I'm weird . I know ... but anyways sparknotes.com offers a pretty good plot overview of it . The URL is at the bottom . Idk how to hyperlink on this tab but if you wanna read it read it or don't . Doesn't really matter . 
> 
> Funny thing about that play is its the inspiration behind this fic . Just without love potions and fairies and shit LOL XD if you need help making the connection just ask . I'm open to questions as always :)
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.sparknotes.com/shakespeare/msnd/summary.html


	50. Duo and Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebutt the best wingman is back with his philosophical shit (why did I make him so smart ??)

_Duo and Duel_

Jaebum stared at Mark in utter shock and confusion. He had always had a feeling Mark was slightly cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs, but now the omega was making zero sense. It was as if Mark had written in hieroglyphics using the stars and expected him to understand. How he made a connection between Jinyoung's words and a centuries-old play was beyond him. "He wants us to leave?... The forest?" he asked Mark doubtfully.

Mark nods at him. "Yes."

"And go where? Athens?" he snorts in amusement, arching a brow at Mark before he shakes his looking away briefly.

"Jaebum-ssi, is that really necessary? I'm not joking," the omega stares at him, deadpanned and annoyance thick in his voice, obviously offended at being mocked openly.

"Then explain to me how you know Jinyoung wants us to leave this cabin."

Mark sighs before he spills into an explanation. "Last year, a travelling Shakespearean troupe stopped in Seoul and Jinyoung, being a lover of literature, specifically Shakespeare, dragged me to go see them," Mark stopped to take a breathe, so he nodded, affirming his attentiveness. "A Midsummer Night's Dream was the final play they performed and when we were on our way home, Jinyoung seemed to be deep in thought, so I asked him if anything was wrong. Jinyoung had found the play more perplexing than amusing for some odd reason. When I prodded him for answers, he brushed it off as nothing. After some more thought though, he began to laugh about it. I remember him saying, 'Titania should've known better than to fall for the entertainer instead of the emtertainment.' Those were his exact words. Along with: 'they should never have been in the forest in the first place.' "

"What if you're wrong?" He finally asked. "What if Jinyoung... what if Jinyoung really did... really did find his...-" Jaebum tried as much as he could to get the last word out, but it seemed like his lips would not part to form it, stuck behind his enclosed them as they had come together to form the M.

Mark regarded him for a minute, waiting for the last word to come out before saying it himself. "Mate? I highly doubt it. He's too much of a romanticism at heart to fall for someone just for the sheer power they held and didn't love him in return. Anyways, you're his mate, whether he wants to deny it or not. Mark or no mark, he's attached to you in a way I've never seen Jinyoung attach to someone other than myself. For as long as I've known Jinyoung, he never slept with anyone other than yourself. No one challenges Jinyoung intellectually like you do. He'd be crazy to turn his back on you without a real reason. If I know Jinyoung, he probably beating himself over your spat, if it means anything."

 _You're his mate. Mark or no mark._  Mark's words were spoken so nonchalantly, but they resonated in his mind. _Mark or no mark._  It may have seemed like nothing to the omega, but hearing those words were something to Jaebum. Something he didn't know he needed to hear. It was like a complete reassurance that Mark had no ill intentions of getting between him and Jinyoung. Looking around the room, he finally realized that Jackson had not come out when he had accosted Mark. "Where's Jackson?"

Mark winced and his eyes began to water, but no tears spilled. The omega had been quick to compose himself, blinking away the wetness with a sniffle. "He... um... he went to get some firewood for the fireplace to keep the... um... fire going," he finished lamely.

"Are you still both not...-"

Mark bowed his head. "No."

"You have to understand where he's coming from," he tells Mark gently.

"I do, and that's why I know I have to make things right. That's why I'm leaving this little one behind with him. At least I know, with Jackson, Jaeyoung will always be safe," Mark says sadly as he rubs a soothing hand over his belly

"Jaeyoung?" It's the first time he's heard the pup's intended name and although he's slightly confused at Mark's decision to leave his pup, something about the name pulls him.

Mark laughs softly. "Yeah, it was supposed to be a surprise for you and Jinyoung. Jaebum, I know I've been nothing, but trouble, but please protect him when I'm gone. He doesn't ever have to know about me, but please promise me that you will keep him safe... as his godfather."

It's an easy promise to make, and his heart sang with pride. The first pup of their slow-forming pack, and he was the godfather. "Of course, but why are you asking me? Shouldn't you be asking * _Jackson_ * to make this promise?"

"Jackson and I aren't exactly on speaking terms."

He nods slowly. "Excuse me for a minute," he tells the omega as he stands. He walks out of the house and makes his way around to the back of the cabin, where the wood pile is.

It's the middle of December and the ground is covered in snow, but Jackson is shirtless huffing out puffs of air, as he swings the axe up, muscles rippling in his arms, chest, and waist. Sweat slides down his forehead to his cheek and down his throat to pool between his shoulder and collarbone. As he brings the axe down, it connects with the log standing on old beaten tree stump, splitting it cleanly down the middle in one strike. Splinters of wood go flying off in every direction, but he doesn't see anything other than the two halves he's made and about to split again into fourths.

He swings the axe upwards again, and Jaebum waits for him to bring the axe down before ehen taps Jackson on the shoulder. When he sees Jackson release the handle of the axe, he sighs inwardly in relief as Jackson turns to him. He balls up his fist and cock back slightly before connecting his knuckles to the younger alpha's cheek. The ring on his middle finger makes the first contact, and the stone set on it cuts cleanly into his cheek.

Jackson stumbles backwards a couple of steps before straightening up, and bringing a hand up to wipe the blood on his cheek away carelessly with the back of it. The wound immediately clots and closes. Not a trace is left to indicate it was ever open to begin with and Jaebum curses his luck. If Jackson reacts in a violent way, his last day is today.

"What the fuck, Jae!" Jackson huffs in anger.

"You fucking coward," he spits at the alpha. "I get it. You're hurt, but raising a pup without two parents?? Just what the fuck, Jackson!"

"Look you don't know anything, so shut the fuck up!" Jackson tells him heatedly, pointing a finger in his face.

"Yeah, you're right I don't know anything, but I do know you have a mate in there, on the verge of tears whenever your name comes up. Mark is hurting too, just as much as you are, but Jaeyoung, bro, he doesn't need to suffer both your pains in the process, Jackson. Just remember that pups bond with their carrier before they bond with anyone else. Everything Mark feels, Jaeyoung feels, so unless you want a sickly pup, I suggest you get your head out of your ass right now and go fix things with Mark. Consider this the first time I protect my godson."

"Mark plans on leaving him with me anyways," Jackson says. The bitterness in his voice is enough to make Jaebum wince.

"And you're letting him go?"

Jackson nods. "I can't open my heart anymore, Jae. Not when there's already a gaping hole in it."

Jaebum's heart wrenches. The pain on Jackson's face clearly shows the pain in his heart. "Why?"

"Because it hurts too mich. The day my pup is born will be the happiest and the saddest day in my life," Jackson's eyes darken as he sinks into thought.

"Maybe you shouldn't open it, but give it instead, Jacks. Give it to him. Show him you trust him, and maybe... just maybe, he'll begin to trust you in return," he shakes his head when a thought hits him, and he chortles. "It's funny, you know. I always wondered why our omegas relied on each other so much to the point where I was actually jealous of Mark, but I realize something just now."

Jackson gives him a confused look. "What?"

"They've only had each other for a long time, so it's only natural for them to trust one another. They trust each other so much, they would lay their life down for the other. Much like you and I... but they can't trust us because all we've ever done is poke and prod, instead of trusting them entirely and waiting for them to open up to us freely."

"What's done is done though. We can't go back and change it."

"That's true, but we do have a chance to make things right."

"How?"

"We do as Mark say."

Jackson cocks an eyebrow at him. "Which is?"

"We leave the forest, and in the end, hopefully, we get married," he smirks. Hope blossoming in his chest. It's time he trusts his omega. It's strange with the roles of authority switched, but he's willing to try it for the sake of his omega's life. He's going to trust Jinyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaebutt has a better understand of life than I do . Like damn , I need life lessons from him . I need me a friend like him that will talk some sense into me like 85% of the time .


	51. Hear and Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING : Somewhat graphic details of blood , violence , and sexual harassment . If you're not comfortable with any of these please don't read it . I can give you a skim of what's important in this chapter just DM me on either one :
> 
> Twitter : @islandahgase  
> Instagram : wangjiaers_kyoko  
> Curiouscat : curiouscat.me/islandahgase 
> 
> idc btw if you do it anon , I honestly don't care about followers either .

_Hear and Here_

_Jinyoung smiled as he looked up at the sky, admiring the streaks of cirrus clouds spread out across the atmosphere above him and he closed his eyes. Inhaling deeply, he took in the scent of fresh pine needle and earth, and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. It was oddly familiar and comforting, and his lips began to curl into a smioe. The sweet cherry , mulberry and strawberry mixture of it aroused the wolf in him. JR began to jump around excitedly._ Jaebum. I would know that scent anywhere.

_And just as he was about to open his eyes again, soft lips pressed against his. The kiss is gentle, sweet and chaste, filled with tenderness and promises of love and respect. "Where have you been?" Jaebum whispers against his lips. His hot breathe falling against his lips._

_Jinyoung opened his eyes and smiled up at his mate. "Right here waiting for you. I knew you would come back. I knew you would talk to Mark. I'm so sorry. I couldn't risk...-" he began to explain, but Jaebum shook his head, cutting him off._

_"Ssshhh...," Jaebum soothed, pulling him into his arms. "I know, baby. I know. Look, I'm okay."_

_Jinyoung shook his head, wrapping his arms more securely around Jaebum's waist. "I just wanna hold you. I have to go back to him or he'll find out its all a ruse."_

_"Hey, look at me. We're okay. Me, Jackson and Mark. We're all okay," Jaebum whispers._

_Jinyoung chuckles, leaning back to look at Jaebum's fave. Jaebum breaks into a smile. Eyes disappearing between his lids and aegyo sal. Pearly white teeth glistening between his lips, and Jinyoung can't help but reach up to trace the thin lines of his lips. Something wet drips on his nail as he comes to Jaebum's cupid's bow and he looks at it closely. A small pool of blood slides to his cuticles and he stares at it in horror. He looks up at Jaebum again, and there's a gash across his forehead spanning from his right brow to the top right corner of his hairline. Blood is pouring out profusely. The blood itself seems to be pulsing, gathering together before sliding down to his nose before dripping off the tip._

_"Oh my god, Jaebum! You're bleeding!" he shrieks as he places his palm over the wound, applying pressure, but the blood just seeps through the cracks between his fingers._  There's so much blood.

_Jaebum actually has the audacity to laugh, making more blood spill from the wound. He turns his face away, out of Jinyoung's reach. "Even if you stop the bleeding there, you can't stop the one here," he says, tapping two fingers against his chest._

_Jinyoung looks down at his chest. It's been ripped ooen. It's not gaping to where he can see through Jaebum, but he can see the severed vessels fluttering and pulsing. One pumping out blood as it pulses, and another seeking, but never finding it. "Jaebum, your heart is gone," he screams. Panic rising in his chest as he looks up at the alpha._

_Jaebum is glaring down at him now. "Where did you put it, Jinyoungie? The least you could never done is given it back, and now I have a hole in my chest. I feel so empty."_

_It's then that Jinyoung realizes he's crying. "I'm so sorry, but I don't have it, Jaebum. I don't know where it is. You never gave it to me."_

_"What are you talking about, Jinyoungie? You've always had my heart. Ever since the night I met you, but I guess you wouldn't know where it is since you did this to me. Why did you rip my heart out, baby? Wasn't it enough when you stole my eyes?" Jaebum's eyes are now gone. Hollow sockets stare at him. His soft brown irises replaced with charred, black soft tissue._

_His knees give out on him and he falls on his ass between his shins, too weak to hold himself up anymore. He feels so numb. His chest begins to heave as he struggles to breath, but the more he breathes out the harder it is to breath in, and he begins to scream. His lungs begin to burn. His throat feels like he's swallowed a handful of nails. His mouth is dry._  It's just a dream. It's just a dream. Please let this be a dream, he repeats over and over again against his palms, rocking himself back and forth.

_Suddenly he feels a hand on his shoulder, and when he looks up the sun shines right into his face. The silhouette of a person stands above him._

_"This is not how it was supposed to be," the person says. The voice is familiar, but he can't quite pinpoint the who it is. "Jinyoung, you have to be stronger than this. Mark is depending on us. Jaebum's life depends on you."_

Jinyoung wakes up with a start. His shirt is clinging to his body, soaked in his sweat. His face is wet. His throat is parched and his head is throbbing. Groaning, he tosses the covers away from him and sits up in bed slowly. Sunlights streams in through the cream-colored curtains, and he remembers the dream again. It's the third times he's had that same dream. _Today marks one week. Today is the day. Hopefully, they left._

His body ached from head to toe. Knots of every size sat snug in his muscles like fleas on a dog. The fear of the alpha in the next room crawling into his bed in the dead of night has been keeping him up until odd hours of the night. When sleep did claim him, it was only for a few hours and the dream would come again. Sleeping was a losing battle.

Shaking his head, he swung his legs off the bed and stood up. A sharp pain shot up the back of his thigh. His hamstring screaming at him to stretch out, so he bent over and touched his toes before raising his arms above his head, lifted himself on the balls of his feet. A loud pop resonated through him as he leaned to one side then the other, and when he finally came to his original position, most of the kinks in his body had loosen.

Suddenly the bursts open behind him, and he spins on his heels, hissing at the intruder. The older Park Jinyoung stands in the doorway, sickeningly grinning like the fool he is. "Jinyoung-ah, it's such a beautiful day for hunting. Should we go out and hunt? I'm feeling omega is good for dinner. One named Mark Tuan."

Jinyoung smiles back at him. "It's time we bring our wayward omega home, isn't it?"

The alpha's eyes glitter and he closes the distance between them. "Did you finally get the location?"

"Yes," he whispers softlt. His voice sounding so foreign to him. The malice in it makes his skin crawl, and utter disgust feels his chest. _I sound just as sick as this bastard._

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

Jinyoung looks at the alpha's eyes and laughs, turning away to grab his jacket off the back of a chair. The excitement radiating from the alpha made him inwardly cringe. A wince slowly worked it's way to his face, but he bit back on it.

A pair of hands settle on his hips and he fights back the urge to shiver with disgust as it crawls up his spine. He closes his eyes and tries to imagine they're Jaebum's hands to no success. "When we get Mark, the real fun will start. Jinyoung, you've made me so proud. I'm so glad you gave me a chance that day five years ago. You are my hidden card. My ace of hearts," the older Jinyoung whispers in his ear, sweetly.

Pain surges through him suddenly as his head is yanked backwards. The alpha runs his fangs daringly close to his jugular vein and it slices through first layer of skin easily like a sharp knife through softened butter. Jinyoung can stop the whimper that escapes his lips.

"But even heart are traitorous! I hope I don't have to worry about you betraying me."

Jinyoung chokes back a sob as the alpha tightens his grip on his hair, impatiently waiting for a response to his not-so-rhetorical remark. "No, of course not. I would never betray you."

"If you betray me, Jinyoung-ah, I will kill you as you hang off my knot, and claim you as you lay bleeding every ounce of blood in your body... and you will be conscious throughout the whole process, screaming in agony."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is what's gonna happen . I'm gonna stop updating on the 20th and knock out three chapters and post all three on the 25th no later than 0015 PST time . That will be my Christmas gift to you all whether you celebrate Christmas or not ... scratch that it'll be my holidays gift to you LOL XD 
> 
> Took me a while to write this tbh ... I do suffer from PTSD . I was a medic in the Navy for a couple of years . When I first joined the Navy I was 17 , grew up in a ghetto neighborhood , and just 2 weeks outta high school when I left home for boot camp. Boot camp was cake . Medical/dental school was stressful . When I got to my first duty station I was itching to leave so I took the first set of orders they placed in front of me . Naval Station Gauntanamo Bay , Cuba . It was alright . Spent 4 months there . It wasn't that bad . Went back to Great Lakes , Illinois . Two months later I wanted to leave again. Got on the next deployment for Kandahar, Afghanistan . This bitch was shook . The ghetto did not prepare my ass for that shit ... but I will tell you one thing I learned out there . Faith is a strong thing . Just like there are people that would do things in the name of Jesus , there are those that will do it in the name of Allah , Buddha , Confucius, etc. We're all humans that need something to believe in ... be it love , family , friendship , religion . We're all the same no matter where you go in the world . We're all trying to make something out of ourselves .


	52. Cantor and Canter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson is realizing some changes in himself and in his relationship with Mark

_Cantor and Canter_

Everything felt different to Jackson and he wasn't sure if he felt good or bad about it. What frustrated him the most about the feeling was he didn't know what and when it started, or even how it started. All only knows when he started realizing the change.

Almost immediately after his argument with Mark, he began to realize that his sense of smell had heightened. Mark scent was almost suffocating to him, in both a good and bad way. Good because it always brought a comforting warm feeling to him, but bad because it also heightened his need to mate his omega, and just when he was thought the changes stop there, he was proven wrong.

Initally, he thought his ability to control his strength was just weak, having to adjust back into his human form, breaking glasses just by merely gripping it a little too tightly in his hand. The first glass had missed, only nicking surface skin, so it wasn't at all surprising when the wound immediately closed, but the second broken glass began to make him feel weird about the changes. A shard of the second glass had lodged itself deeply into his palm and when he pulled it free, the wound closed before his eye. His ability to heal was abnormally rapid. Whereas he used to heal within a couple of hours depending on how severe the wound, he was now healing within moments.

He began to really worry though when Mark's thought began to fill his mind. It was as though someone had connected a direct line between Mark's mind to his, and Jia Er was not letting him live, continuously urging him to fix things with Mark. At another time, he wouldve sang to every possible god for the blessing in disguise, but now it just felt like he was invading Mark's precious privacy. It didn't help matters when Mark avoided any form of communication with him.

In his frustration, he began to distance himself from Mark as well. Worried that he would act on his frustration and hurt the omega, ultimately hurting his pup, he decided to create a larger gap between himself and Mark. He had seen the pain in Mark's eyes when he announced his decision to let to him go. It had ripped his heart out, but he felt that Mark was no longer safe with him either. It was half true when he said he needed his heart to be at peace, but he knew deep down inside his heart would never be at peace without Mark beside him. He would wait for Mark, no matter how long it took. Mark was his mate. His heart craved only Mark.

His worrying mounted even more when it seemed the changes were not temporary, and when Jaebum had pulled the truck up to the cabin, his anxiety rose. He had picked up Jaebum's scent immediately. His cherry, strawberry, and mulberry scent smelled intoxicating, but also confusing. Now, he was even more afraid at what these changes meant, as he tried to resist the urge to inhale. When Jaebum came stalking into the backyard the other day and punched him in the jaw, looking especially delectable even in his anger, he became even more confused. The rapid pulse on Jaebum's neck as he huffed angry puffs of air was like a beacon.

 _Claim him,_  his mind screamed at him. _Make him submit._

The thoughts were confusing him. Jaebum is an alpha. His thoughts were making no sense, but he immediately forgot about the confusing thoughts when Jaebum began to question his intentions with Mark. _How dare he question me? Mark is my mate! Not his,_  he couldn't helping thinking. His anger quickly dissipated though when Jaebum made himself clear as to why he was angry. He had not thought that far into Mark leaving their pup behind with him.

Jaebum was right. Although raising a pup alone did sound like a good idea at the time he voiced his decision to Mark, talking to Jaebum cleared his mind a bit and he realized that a child needed two parents to grow stably. Guilty began to fill him. He had nearly deprived his child of a parent, but like always Jaebum was there for him.

Jackson pulled the horse he was on to a slow canter as he approached the farmhouse they had rented for the week. It been a week since the altercation between himself and Jaebum, and he couldn't regret his decision to leave the cabin. It was suffocating even with it just being occupied by himself and Mark in the four-bedroom cabin. The farmhouse provide a wider range of movement and the horses provide him a way of escape to collect his thoughts away from Mark and his thoughts.

As he came closer to the stables, he dismounted and led the steed in by the reins. In his peripherals, he caught a glimpse of movement and looked up. His breathe caught in his throat as he looked at Mark feeding a foal from his palm. The palm of his other hand stroking the nuzzle of the young one and his heart warmed.

 _Why can't he trust me like you trust me, little one?_  he heard Mark ask, and he stopped in his tracks.

He stared at Mark for a second before realizing the omega was deep in thought. His eye brows were set in a deep frown and his lips were jutting out adorably, his eyes down cast.

_I told him I loved him, and he told me he was willing to play house, but no more than that. How is that any different than being a trophy mate? I love him so much, it hurts seeing him suffer, but I did this to us. How do I fix this?_

Jackson's heart clenched. _Mark is right. How is being with me any different than being with someone who only wanted him to bare their pups?_  he thought to himself.

Mark began to bite his lips and tears began to well in his eyes. _I have to see my dad. I have to fix this before things get worst, but I have to wait. I can't put myself in danger. I'll fix this. Even if I have to give myself up to that alpha. I have to get Jinyoung out of there. I have to keep Jackson safe for Jaeyoung's sake._

Jackson felt his jaw clench. Anger began to boil in his veins, and before he could stop himself, he was walking towards Mark. The steed he was leading in the stable forgotten. He grabbed Mark's hand already empty of feed. The omega gasped, eyes widening in surprise from his sudden presence and closeness.

"Jackson!" he breathed softly.

"You're not going anywhere," he hissed sharply as he pulled Mark towards the farmhouse.

"What?"

"You're not going anywhere. Not now. Not after Jaeyoung is born. Not * _ever_ *!"

"What are you talking about?" Mark resisted, in confusion.

Jackson caught the fear in his voice and flinched, immediately releasing Mark's hand. _The way you looked at me that night wasn't the way a mate looks at their significant other. It was the way my father looked at me once. Like I was a trophy more than I was someone important to him, and it scared me,_  Mark's words echoed in his mind. "You belong to me; damn it! You're not giving yourself up to anyone! You're my mate!" he hissed before even thinking about it. Even he could hear the possessive way he said it.

"Yes, I am," Mark sadly, and the grip on his heart tightened.

* _When did Mark start becoming sad at the thought of being bonded to him?_ * "Mark, I didn't mean it like that," he returned just as sadly. He took a deep breathe and began again. "Mark, we can find another way to get Jinyoung. You don't have to give yourself up. You don't have to leave me. You don't have to leave Jaeyoung. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of it. Everything I said the other day, I didn't mean any of it."

Mark shook his head sadly. "No, Jackson, you don't understand. If it's the only way to get Jinyoung out, and you and Jaeyoung safe, I'll do it. I'll do anything."

" _I_  should be the one protecting _you_!" he cried dejectedly.

Mark sighed, lifting a hand to his face. It was the first intimate touch they've shared in a while, and Jackson watched in awe as the hand came up to him. "Am I not allowed to protect you instead?" Mark asked softly, grey eyes questioning.

"That's not the way things are supposed to be," he tells Mark.

The omega hmphs. "How are things supposed to be then, Jackson?"

"You were supposed to be mine from the very beginning, and now that we've found each other on our own, I'm not letting you go, Mark. You're the only one for me."

"And you're the only one for me, but if loving you puts you in danger, then I won't do it."

Jackson sighed heavily. "The only way to break the bond between us without killing you is to kill me. I have been in danger since I sank my teeth into you shoulder and claimed you."

Mark gasped again before sobs began to rack his frame. "Oh my god, what have I done? I'm so sorry. How could I have forgotten?"

"Hey, don't cry. I knew what I was getting myself into. I bit you, remember? Even when I reclaimed you, I knew what I was doing. I wanted you. I still want you, Mark. That's never gonna change."

It was in that moment Jackson decided to do what Jaebum suggested. He wasn't going to open his heart for Mark to come in, he was going to trust Mark completely and give him his heart. Come what may, Mark was his omega. If death found him, at least he could say he loved someone without regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson is evolving to wartortle LOL XD If you don't get that reference , get out ! I'm just kidding . I'm such a nerd . Squirtle> Wartortle> Blastoise = Pokémon ... for those of you that didn't understand that .
> 
> Anyways this is the first step to healing ... sort of ... "/
> 
> Anyways let me know what y'all think is gonna happen .


	53. Mines and Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum tries to process everything that's happening around him

_Mines and Minds_

Jaebum smiled to himself as he watched Mark and Jackson embrace each other from the kitchen window. Although he still had some lingering doubts about Mark, he couldn't deny the bond they shared, just like he couldn't deny the bond that he and Jackson shared.

It wasn't a common bond, and as much as the alpha in him wanted to protest it, it was also urging him to submit. It wasn't a mate bond, like the one Mark and Jackson shared. It was more platonic, to put it simply. He knew he was powerful to a certain point, but Jackson had reached a point he himself hasn't. He remembered the feeling he had gotten on the airport runway again, and all he wanted to do was run out and ask Jackson to welcome him into his growing pack. 

The sound of the entrance door squeaking on its hinges snapped him out of his dazed thoughts and he looked up from his glass of water to see Jackson and Mark smiling at each other openly.

 _Would it be like that for me too, if I let Jackson claim me? Would I be happy, or will I regret it?_  he thought to himself. _What about my mate? Do they become Jackson's mate as well through me? I've never heard of a pack with more than one alpha. Is it possible? How will it work?_

"What's on your mind, Jae?" Jackson frowned at him in concern.

He looked up to meet the alpha's eyes, and smirked. "Nothing, bro, just thinking." * _How do I even begin to tell him how I feel? I can't just say 'bite me,' and 'claim me' is something only omegas say._ * Looking away, he rolled his eyes and sighed softly.

"You're worried about Jinyoung, aren't you?" Jackson asked softly, coming over to place an arm around his shoulders and he sighed again leaning away slightly to look at the younger alpha.

"Yeah, kinda," he half lied. Although he was worried about the omega, Jinyoung wasn't on his mind right now. He already promised himself to put his trust in Jinyoung, but what about his trust in Jackson? _Can I possibly be doubting Jackson now? After all these years of friendship?_

"What happen to trusting our omegas?" Jackson chuckled, grinning lopsidedly.

Jaebum groaned and elbowed him in the gut. Surprised by the zing that ran through his arm from elbow to fingertip. "Ow, what the fuck do you have under your shirt?! Bricks?"

Jackson released him to double over in laughter, and Mark snickered from the fridge. "That's what I was asking him earlier."

"I don't know actually. Can we all have a seat please? I actually...-" he stopped and scratched his head for a second, seeming to suddenly blush before resuming in a slight mumble. "I wanted to talk to you both. I may need your help."

Jaebum raised an eyebrow, but pulled the younger alpha to the living room, gesturing to Mark to follow. He sat the younger one down before taking the couch closes to the alpha. Something tells him he should sit close to listen carefully to what Jackson had to say. When Mark takes the seat beside Jackson and burrows cutesy into his side, Jaebum raises a brow questioningly at the alpha. "You have my undivided attention."

"So actually I don't know when this started, but I've been feeling kinda weird lately."

Mark quirks up immediately and begins to run his hands on Jackson. "Are you sick? We can take you to a doctor, or we can fly your personal doctor out here right? Or better yet we should snatch Jinyoung and just go home."

Jackson huffs a laugh and takes Mark's hands in his. "I'm not sick. I promise. My... body is going through some serious changes and I don't know why or how or when it started. I only began to notice it after we argued the last time."

"Changes? What kind of changes?" Jaebum spoke up then.

"Hear. Smell. Sight. Strength. Healing... all enhanced," with each word, Jackson began to look more and more dazed and thoughtful. "Oh, and um... telepathy," he added lamely, after he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Telepathy?" he asked, not bothering to hide the shock he was feeling. "So you can hear my thoughts??" he asked, blushing straight to his roots, remembering his thoughts from earlier. _Did Jackson hear what I was thinking?_

Jackson shook his head, furiously crossing his arms in front of himself. "No. No. No. Just Mark's," he said im,ediately, but that earned him a glare from the omega.

"You can hear my thoughts? You bastard!" Mark huffed, shooting up from his seat to stare at Jackson in disdain. "Is that how you knew I was planning on giving myself to that alpha?"

Jackson at least had the decency to blush. Hanging his head, he nodded meekly. Jaebum stared at his long-time friend, even more shocked. Never had he ever described his friend as 'meek,' but Jackson right now was just that... meek, sitting on the sofa, nodding as Mark scolded him.

"How could you invade my privacy? Jackson, I have boundaries and you've once again crossed them! How can I ever trust you when you keep jumping over these boundaries. Do you not know what privacy is?" Mark continued.

Jaebum doubled over in laughter, earning him a glare from the other two males in the room. "Mark, I doubt Jackson intended to invade your thoughts, and Jacks, can you pinpoint the time you began noticing these changes?" he said, trying to play the middle man to placate the couple and steer the conversation back to the matter at hand.

Jackson looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "A little after I shifted back to human form. Why?"

"Was this the first time you shifted to a wolf?" he asked.

"No," his expression turned dark. "I shifted after my first heartbreak when I was about 17. Not long after I presented as an alpha."

Jaebum nodded at his friend. "Hmm...-" he hummed softly. * _It seems like his coping mechanism, but why only now?_ * he thought to himself, until his eyes fell on Mark. _Could it be..._

Suddenly the door hinges creaked again and slight movement appeared in his peripherals. He turned his head to follow it, and a soft thud shook the old house. A tuft of shiny jet black hair appeared on the floor and the air began to foul with the sour scent of rotten peaches. His heart froze and his blood ran cold. It was his turn to shoot to his feet. Hot tears began to fill his eyes as he ran towards the head, sliding to his knees as he came about a foot away.

"Jinyoung? Baby!" he cried, as tears rolled down his face. He rolled Jinyoung on to his side and cradled his face between his hands. His eyes were closed, but his face was tightly strung in pain. His beautiful lips were were slightly ajar and Jaebum could see him gritting his teeth tightly together. "Jinyoung, baby, open your eyes for me. Please."

"Jaebum, you should've left..." Jinyoung groaned.

"No, I couldn't leave you."

"You should've left. Now, I'll never forgive you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone ! I will be posting one at a time between now and midnight . I hope you enjoy them and go tell your love ones you love them . Please be safe and have a happy holidays . I will be back after the new year starts and I don't mean new years on the Chinese calendar LOL 
> 
> I do apologize for not updating until the 20th like I said I would . I hope all my fellow Shawols find peace soon . As someone who suffers from depression , Jonghyun's death hit a little too close to home and I needed some time to remind myself what was important in my life to push forward . I wanna leave all the hate going on on stan twitter in 2017 and just look forward to a more peaceful 2018 . 
> 
> Anyways , Merry Christmas again to all and to all a good night :) ❤❤❤


	54. Bated and Baited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of where we left the three Jinyoungs three chapters ago

_Bated and Baited_

 

_Three days ago_

Jinyoung resisted the urge to shiver against the alpha’s sharp fangs that grazed the spans of his neck, hovering dangerously above his jugular vein. “You won’t betray me, right, love?”

“No, of course not,” Jinyoung replied softly, trying to sound slightly offended. “I only want what’s best for Mark.”

The older Jinyoung chuckled, leaning back and ground his cock against the mounds of his ass. “Right, and who else is better for Mark than I am?” he asked rhetorically, before turning away to walk languidly towards the door he came in from.

 _Certainly not you, you sick fuck!_ Jinyoung thinks to himself.

When he reaches the threshold, he turns and regards him with a danger expression. “Hurry, my little omega. We have a pretty little omega waiting for his alpha to finally come and claim him,” he adds before winking and exiting the room.

Jinyoung smiles until he is sure the alpha is out of sight before he walks to the door and closes it softly. He leans against the wooden panel and forces himself to breath deeply to calm his frantically racing heart. _Jaebum, please I hope you got the message. I hope you left that cabin._ With that silent prayer, he pushes off the door and dresses in warmer clothing, taking his time. At the point, even mere minutes could possibly save Mark and Jaebum. He takes a deep breath and calms himself down. The slightest change in his scent can alert the alpha.

Only when he is calm does he exit his room. It’s only a few steps down the hall when he feels the alpha breathing down his neck, and simultaneously breathing in his scent. Jinyoung smiles maliciously. “Hi there. Are you ready to get our stray omega?” he asks as he turns to face the alpha, quirking his brows playfully. He reaches up and smooths down the older man’s collar. “Today is the beginning. Today, a superior race of hybrids will rise and empower this world. Are you ready to carry the world in your beautiful hands, alpha?” He looks up and smiles brightly.

The alpha’s golden-brown eyes glitter with excitement. “Yes. Will you stay by my side, Jinyoung-ah? Will you stay with this lonely wolf?”

“I will stay as long as you will have me, Jinyoung-ssi,” he replies as softly as he can manage without choking. Fluttering his lashes, he tilts his head to the side and exposes his neck. “Why don’t you continue where you left off yesterday and claim me, alpha? That way I can stay by your side forever.”

The alpha smiled sickeningly and wagged a finger in front of his face before tapping his nose lightly. “Nah-uh, Jinyoung-ah. Not so fast, you slick little devil. Let’s go get my little princess before we start claiming each other. We’ll make a feast of it and celebrate. How does that sound?”

Jinyoung smiled inwardly, finally seeing his chance to escape. He pouted prettily and crossed his arms over his chest, stumping his foot down on the floor with a soft thud. “Sometimes I wonder who you love more! Me or Mark. It’s always Mark this and Mark that… blah blah blah,” he whines snapping his neck from side to side, sneering Mark’s name.

The older alpha just laughs lightly and cups his chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes. “Of course, I love you, Jinyoung-ah… I just need to love Mark a little more because he’ll give us the pups we need to rule the hybrid world.”

Huffing, Jinyoung glared at him for a second before turning and stumping childishly towards the main entrance of the house, smiling satisfactorily when he heard a chuckle behind him. _I can’t wait to wipe that smile off your face!_ he thought to himself. _We’ll see who is laughing in the end._

“Jinyoung-ah, wait for me. Let’s go together,” the older man whined, picking up his pace to a slight jog to catch up to him.

Jinyoung listened to the sound of his boots thudding louder and louder as the alpha got closer and took the opportunity to school his features back to his cute, saddened one. The alpha slipped a hand under his elbow to stop him before turning to stand in his way. “I promise I will give you the world when Mark is finally in my grasp. You deserve a large reward for delivering him to me. I love you, namesake. Don’t ever forget that. You are the best trump card I have. You are my ace of hearts,” he whispered before hugging him close.

Jinyoung forced a hopeful smile and let himself be held in the alpha’s embrace. “You promise?”

“I promise. Now, can we go?”

Smiling more brightly, Jinyoung grasped the alpha’s hand and dragged him towards the door. “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go get Mark! The fast we go get him the faster I will get what I want.”

The ride to the cabin was nail-bitingly long and quiet. It seemed like the closer they got to the cabin the higher Jinyoung anxiety rose. After a boat ride to the mainland and an almost two-hour ride, the cabin finally came into view.

 _This is it. The end of the road. There’s no need to pretend now._ Together, the two hybrids made their exits and walked up to the cabin.

Jinyoung walked ahead anxious to be the first to enter in case Mark and Jaebum were still there. When he moved to ring the doorbell, he heard the click of a pistol’s hammer being cocked into the ready position before the barrel nudged him in the head. Gasping, he froze in place, fear running through him. “Alpha, what is the meaning of this?” he questioned softly.

The alpha chuckled softly. “I’ve brought you to your grave, Jinyoung-ah.”

“My grave?”

Park Jinyoung stepped forward until their bodies were flush against each other. “Do you think I don’t know the difference between scents? I can practically feel the animosity rolling off of you from the moment I took your hand on the streets that day. At first, I thought it was because I surprised you, but then I began to see the hidden smiles when you turn your back to me. You really should make sure there aren’t any mirrors around you when you let your mask fall. Even if it is just for a second.”

Panic began to rise in him. The look in the alpha’s eyes told him there was no getting out of this. The natural golden-brown irises were gone. They were now blood red, and glittering dangerously against the afternoon sun. “You played me.”

“No, Jinyoung-ah. You tried to play me,” the alpha sneered, reaching forward to push the cabin door open. “After the first smile I caught a glimpse of, I began to get suspicious and look into Mark myself. Apparently, he’s already been claimed, but that won’t be a problem after I get rid of that young alpha he’s attached to.”

The alpha leads him into the living room and sat him on the couch closest to the door before taking the seat across from him. Jaebum’s scent clinging to the couch was faint, but still there and it calmed him a little. “So why go through all the trouble of coming back here?”

The older Park Jinyoung cackled. “Chalk it up to my love for dramatic endings, but I really do intend to make this cabin your grave, Jinyoung-ah. You see, it provides me with everything I need to carry out the threat I made earlier today.”

Jinyoung’s heart picking up a faster pace, and he began to sink into himself.

The alpha stood and walked behind him, sliding a hand up his arm softly. “What’s wrong, little omega? Are you suddenly beginning to get shy? Why? You’re finally gonna get what you want. Didn’t you want me to claim you?”

Jinyoung closed his eyes, shaking uncontrollably with fear.

“No, but I did warn you from the very beginning not to betray me, didn’t I?” the alpha asked, yanking his head back by pulling on his hair. “And what did you do, Jinyoung-ah?”

Jinyoung clamped his mouth shut.

“Answer me!”

“Go fuck yourself!” he spat at the alpha in defiance.

The alpha suddenly began to burst into laughter. “Oh no, Jinyoung-ah! First, I’m gonna fuck you raw until you’re bleeding, then I’m gonna claim you as you die slowly, remember?”

The alpha pulled him roughly to his feet and pushed him down the hall. The further down the hall he went, the stronger Mark’s scent became. At the end of the hall, the alpha threw the last door open and Mark’s scent hit him harder than it ever has before. Intertwined with it was a slightly stronger smell of oranges that identified as an alpha scent, but there was a hint of vanilla bean and jasmine scent to the room as well.

The alpha inhaled and growled. “It looks like our little omega is expecting a baby boy. That’s okay. I’ll just kill the pup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/3 one more ... I'm still typing up the third chapter ... I may be late with it since I'm making four toddlers sleep . Lawd help my sanity !


	55. Cede and Seed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING : RAPE AND VIOLENCE
> 
> If you can stomach these, please catch me on Twitter or Instagram . The acts aren't really detailed but there are some that are . Even as I was writing it , I had to distance myself from it . If you do read it , you may notice the shift in tone . Please don't read any further if it may trigger you . The excerpt is safe tho so if you want you can skip to the excerpt .

_Cede and Seed_

  
“Where is he, Jinyoung?” World renowned entrepreneur and influencer Park Jinyoung hissed at  
him as he lifted the whip poise above his head to strike him again.

Its been three days. Three long excruciatingly long days of being questioned, beaten, raped and claimed over and over again, and to what end? The hope of seeing Mark again, safe and sound, Jinyoung thought to himself as he felt the whip strike him again. His entire back was raw and bleeding, but he felt none of it. His entire body was numb to all pain. The biting cold of the winter bit his naked skin. The shackles attached to his wrist holding him suspended from the ceiling long since rubbed his wrist raw. His mind drifting in and out of consciousness. Too tired to fight and to delirious to answer. The crack of the whip resounded in the small room, but the expected pain never arrived.

“Where is he? Damn it!”

“I don’t know,” he mumbled.

Without warning, he felt the alpha pry his legs apart and slammed into him. “Where is he, Jinyoung-ah? This is the last time I will ask.”

 _This is it. The end._  “Go… fuck… yourself!” he managed to grit out clearly.

The alpha began to gyrate his hips slamming into him without abandon, setting a punishing pace right from the start. Each slam swung him forward just for the alpha to pull him back onto his cock again. Each thrust pushing him into a subconscious state and only when the alpha was riding the edge of ecstasy, he would sink his teeth into the juncture of his neck and shoulder and claim him again. It was the same every day. The questions came with the beating, and the claiming came with the rape.

Three long days of continuous assault, but Jinyoung had expected this. By the end of the first day, he had receded into himself. Storing all his energy for the opportunity to make a run for it. Three days of looking for ways to escape.

On the second day, he spotted his first clue of where Mark and Jaebum were. He had been chained to the wall as the alpha was kicking him asking him the same questions he did everyday. "Where is he?" On the wall of the cabin was book cover art of _The Blue House Dog._  Mark knew him too well. His love for books had him knowing it was for him because the publishing house that printed the book was called the PeachTree, and it gave him the hope he needed to survive.

Last night, he found his next and last clue as he was being punched continuously. The picture of the farmhouse Mark had fallen in love with and photographed had been turned in a wallpaper and plastered on the ceiling. Written across the blue sky above the farmhouse was the words _I will never be far away,_  in Mark's handwriting.

Mark's hand writing only angers him. _They should've left! Why didn't they leave? Why is Jaebum risking Mark's life? Why is Jaebum risking Jaeyoung's life?_

Today was different though. The alpha had finally reached his limit. After he came prematurely and did not claim him like usual, he felt the alpha reach above them and unlock the shackles. His knees buckled under him and he fought the urge to groan in pain, feigning unconsciousness. A few minutes later, soft thudding vibrated against the floor panels and the bedroom door creaked open.

Jinyoung didn't give it a second thought. He muster every ounce of reserve strength he had and pushed himself up into a sitting position groaning softly as renewed pain coursed through him. The stench of his blood was thick in the air. The window he spotted earlier seemed to shine around its edges as if calling to him through his bloodshot eyes. He stood up and limped to it, every bone and muscle in his body protesting. He unlatched the lock and pried it open with a force strong enough that when it did open it slammed against the frame, shaking the old cabin.

Jinyoung wasted no time at all throwing himself through the open window and half-limped, half jogged towards the forest. The farmhouse wasn't far from here. By car, it was a good fifteen minutes, but by foot, almost triple. He had to find a place close by to treat his wounds first. Just as he was about to reach the edge of the forest, a gun went off behind him and pain shot through him. The force of the bullet propels him forward and he falls forward, making futile attempts to catch the tree before him. A few minutes later, a set of feet appears before him and he comes face to face with his worst nightmare.

"Jinyoung-ah, why did you run?" the alpha asks softly. "Now you've made a mess of the beautiful pure snow," he continues, bunching his hair in his grasp and yanks him on to his back. The hard snow pokes into the torn skin and he hisses, but by some miracle, his right hand lands on a large rock.

He opens his eyes as much as the swelling around them would allow and musters the rest of his strength to laugh at the alpha. "You will never have Mark now. Mark is long gone," he says as he grasp around the rock and swings upwards. The rock comes in contact with the alpha's head and Jinyoung feels his skull give way, softening under the blow and satisfaction fills him knowing that if he was going to bleed out here in the biting cold of an American winter, he was taking his worst nightmare with him to his cold grave.

The alpha raises again a palm to his head and shock fills him. _No!_  The world begins to fade around the edges and another shot rings through the air before he hears the rapid crunching of snow under someone running on it.

"Jinyoung! This is not how it was supposed to be," the person says, hissing under his breath. The voice even in its panicked state is familiar, but he can't quite pinpoint who it is. "Jinyoung, you can't give up now. You have to be stronger than this. Mark was depending on you. Jaebum's life depends on you." 

 _It was just like the dream I had three days ago. Who is this person?_  "Who are you?" He was sure this person was a friend and not a foe.

It's quiet for a moment before the person answers him. "A friend," the person answers softly, and the word fades to black as a needle pierces through the skin of his arm.

He doesnt know how long hes been out, but when he wakes up, he's leaning against a post with an IV line attached to his arm as it hangs suspended from wore attached to trellis. When he looks behind him, the front door of the farmhouse is right there a few feet away. He pulls off the IV line and pushes himself up before stumbles towards and through the door, face planting in the foyer. There's a scramble of movement before he feels hot tears on his face.

"Jinyoung! Baby," he heard Jaebum cry as the alpha rolled him onto his back. He grit his teeth through the pain. "Jinyoung, baby, open your eyes for me. Please."

He opened his eyes and met Jaebum's horrified, pain-stricken face and groaned. "You should've left..."

Jaebum shook his head frantically. His touch was light on his face. "I couldn't leave without you."

"You should've left. Now I'll never forgive you."

"I don't care if you never forgive me," Jaebum hissed at him. "I would rather die than leave you behind. Damn it!"

Suddenly, the door swings open and Youngjae sweeps in, followed by Bambam and Yugyeom pushing or carrying in all sorts of medical equipment. "Move!" Youngjae orders. "Damn it, Jinyoung-hyung! Why the hell did you pull the line out?"

Jinyoung feels the world begin to fade again. "Youngjae?" he manages to croak out before the darkness claims him. _Youngjae is here. Youngjae knows what to do._

 

 

 

 

_**Excerpt:** _

Jaebum watched Youngjae as the beta observed the monitor that beeped steadily. The beta turned to studied him intensely.

"All we can do now is wait for him to wake up, Jaebum-ssi."

"Youngjae-ah...," Jaebum begin, tears filling his eyes.

Youngjae raises his hand. "We'll talk when Jinyoung is awake. Let's just hope for the a best."

Jaebum shook his head as he stroked Jinyoung's yellowing face. The bruising on his face had thankfully gone down, and the cuts have healed nicely. Three broken ribs; six lacerations of various sizes; two torn organs. Thanks to Jackson's willingness to do a blood transfusion, Jinyoung pulled through the major operation performed by the beta and Bambam. The claiming bite on Jinyoung's shoulder was the only scar that remained, and it was constant reminder of his failure to protect his omega. Anger boiled in his veins whenever his eyes fell on it, but there was nothing he cpuld do. Youngjae had informed them that the alpha, Park Jinyoung was dead. He looked up at the beta and the tears began to fall from his eyes uncontrollably. He walked around the bed and grasped Youngjae's hands in his.

"Youngjae-ah, thank you so much for saving him. I can't thank you enough actually. I'm forever in your debt," he sobbed, falling to his knees.

The beta stated at him in shock. "Jaebum-hyung, don't thank me...-"

The door opens and Jackson walks in followed by Yugyeom holding Bambam's hand. Jackson looks at him and curses under his friend before he slowly walks over to him and assists him to his feet. "He'll be alright. I feel it. I don't know how to explain it, but he'll be alright. He'll wake up when he's ready. He's fighting to come back. He's strong, Hyung," Jackson tells him softly.

Jaebum looks his friend in the eyes. The reassurance and safety that shines in his eyes calms his heart. "Jacks..."

"Yeah?"

"Claim me. Take me into your pack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are experiencing any of these acts please don't hesitate to reach out . Get help or msg me . I will do everything in my power to help you . I don't care if it's Trump or the Queen of England . I will fight for you . I will get you out . 
> 
> As a former medical personnel in the Navy, I used to work in OBGYN and female wellness clinics and war zones . I've met several victims of rape and sexual assault/harassment , but I have also been are victim of sexual harassment and assault and stalking . I know it's scary , but it won't stop until you do something about it . Stop being a victim and turn the tables . I can promise you that the perpetrators' greatest fear is you .


	56. Brews and Bruise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson is slowly finding out more and more about his full potentials as a true alpha

_Brews and Bruise_

Jackson stared at Jaebum in astonishment. “What?” The older alpha plead looked at him longingly, but there was a slight pleading look in his eyes.   
  
“You’re connected to Jinyoung now. I know you are. Your blood... please. I know you can hear his thoughts, even as he sleeps. Please, Jackson, I need to tell him I’m sorry. I never should’ve let him walk away that day. Hell, I should’ve taken him the same day I took Mark. I should’ve gotten him out of there. Jackson, I can’t stand this feeling anymore. Please,” he begged, clutching at his shirt. Fat drops of tears were streaming continuously from his eyes and down his cheeks.

Jackson’s heart clenched as Jia Er growled in anger. “No,” he told his friend softly.

“Damn it, Jackson! Why not? I’ve never asked you for anything, but I’m begging you please. Let me talk to him,” he thundered.

Jackson turned to his friend and glared at him. “Do you think I don’t know that, Jae? Just be fucking patient. I won’t claim you under these circumstances, not for this reason. If I’m going to claim you, it’ll be from your own free will.”

“Fuck the circumstances, Jackson! Please," the alpha begged him. "I made my decision long ago. It's you or no one else."

Jackson stared at his friend in astonishment. The determination in his eyes was staggering. He had always known Jaebum to be calm and collected even in the most direct of situations, but the man before him was a man desperately in love willing to go the extra mile for his omega. His heart ached for his friend. He pulls Jaebum into a tight embrace, cupping his neck in the palm of his hand and one arm slung around his waist.

 _It's too early,_  Jia Er said sadly. _If he speaks to Jinyoung now, Jinyoung will recede further into himself._

"Jae, Jinyoung isn't ready. He doesn't want to face us right now. Give him some time, Jae," he tried to convince the alpha, softly rubbing circle at the nape of his neck.

Jaebum sobbed loudly, but his cries were muffled against his neck. After a while, Jaebum pulled back and eyed him closely. "Promise me something then."

"What?"

"Promise you'll keep me in the loop. Promise me you'll tell me when he shows any signs of wanting to come back. I want to be here when he wakes up."

Jackson looked at his friend, weighing the different possibilities before answering. "Jae, I can't promise that. If he shows any sign of coming back, I don't think he'll want to see you. For some reason, he blames you for everything that happened to him," he told the alpha.

Jaebum ground his teeth together and closed his eyes. Tears spilled from the corner of his eyes, before he looked at Jackson sadly. "Why?"

"I don't know," Jackson answered him helplessly. He didn't have a solid answer, but he also felt like anything he could said would not console his friend. It was a tough decision to make, but it was one he had to make and stand by. Jinyoung was in a fragile place, trapped within himself unable to cope with his new reality.

_Tell him to leave._

Cursing, Jackson grasp his friend and dragged him out the room. He block all connection to Jinyoung before facing Jaebum again. "Jae, give him some time. I got you. He'll accept you in time, but you _have to_ give him time," he told the alpha gently, stressing the _have to_  in his words. "We don't know what happened to him, but I do know that what he went through, broke him down."

"Jackson, what do you know?"

Jackson took him by the arm and dragged him to his room. As he opened the door, Mark perked up from the bed, tears began to fall from his already red eyes as they fell on Jaebum. "Jaebum..." he sobbed.

Jaebum pushed away from him and strolled over to Mark and the two embraced each other fiercely. He watched them for a minute as they cried before he settled beside Jaebum on the bed. "Jae," he began, locking his lips before continuing. "Jinyoung was raped, bitten, and beat continuously and damn near to death before he was able to escape." The words left a bitter taste in his mouth. The bits and pieces he remembered catching from Youngjae and Bambam during the operation began to fill him again with a burning rage. _The bastard is luck he's dead or I would've torn him to shreds!_  "We have to go back to the cabin though."

"No, I don't want to go back. I don't think I can ever go back there. Going back means facing what was done to him. I don't think I can."

Mark took Jaebum's hands in his. "I think you should go back and face it. Find out what was done to him. I think it'll give you a better understanding of what was done to him, instead of trying to pry it out of Jackson. When Jinyoung does come back to us, you should be there for him. Help him forget. Jinyoung needs to heal, but so do you," Mark told him gently.

After a while, Jaebum nodded his head in resignation. "You're right."

Jackson felt himself sigh in relief. "Whenever you're ready, I'll be out in the living room," he told his friend before leaving.

When he exited, he looked up to find Youngjae leaning against the wall, as if waiting for him, so he approached the beta wordlessly.

"I know you have a million and one questions, Hyung," Youngjae started, and he nodded. "But I won't answer them just yet. All I can tell you is Papa Tuan is an ally. He always has been... just like I've always known what you are. I can't tell you everything right now, but you will understand when everything is all said and done. That I can promise you, but for now, keep Mark safe. He's still alive."

"What do you mean he's still alive?" Jackson sputtered in anger.

"He's a true alpha as well. It'll take another true alpha to make him submit, or kill him entirely. A simple bullet won't take him down. It'll only slow him. By now, he's healed. You know how fast it is for a true alpha to heal."

Jackson cursed under his breath. _We need to get out of this place. The faster, the better._  "When can Jinyoung be moved?"

"I wouldn't recommend moving him just yet. Even with your blood coursing through his veins, the damage to his body physically was still extreme. The cuts and bruises are gone, but the damage to his organs and bones, on top of the hypothermia, was bad and with Jinyoung broken in spirit and unwilling to fight, it's hard to say when we'll be able to move him."

Jackson nodded. He opened his mind back up to Jinyoung and sent him one single message. _We're all waiting for you to come back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long . I'm currently spending the holidays with my whole family . Parents , siblings , out-laws (cuz lawd knows my mom doesn't make them feel like in-laws) , and five beautiful monsters . I'm stuck in a three bedroom house with 19 people during the day and 7 at night . I feel like a little sardine in a can . It's hard to feel any type of inspiration when I have someone breathing down my neck . Halp me !!! 
> 
> Anyways let me know what you think :) Happy Holidays everyone XD


	57. Buys and Byes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm steering towards the maknaes bc there was a reason why I added them in this fic and it wasn't for their kinky asses LOL XD

_Buys and Byes_

Yugyeom followed Bambam into their shared room and closed the door with a sigh. "Babe?" he called to the omega with his arms wide open.

Bambam smiled sadly and walked into them, burying his face into chest. A minute later, he felt Bambam's shoulder began to quake between biceps and a muffled sob reached his ears and his heart settled in relief, tightening his hold on the omega.

It's been four full weeks since the operation and Bambam had been holding back his tears, trying to keep it together for his friends. "It's okay. He'll be okay," he told Bambam soothingly, rubbing circles into the nape of his neck.

"How do you know?" Bambam asked confused.

"You heard Jackson. He's okay. He just can't face us right now. When he's ready, he'll come back. I'm sure he'll want to come back soon. He'll be worried about Mark and would want to be here when the pup arrives," he explained. In truth, Jackson had told him as much. The alpha had told him Jinyoung was slowly collecting him and promised to be back to himself before Mark goes into labor.

Bambam nodded his head against his chest and he sighed. His heart ached. Mate bond or none, Jinyoung was already Jaebum's mate in his mind, so the thought of Bambam suffering what Jinyoung did was enough for him to sympathize for his friend. He buried his face in Bambam's hair and breathed in his scent, tightening his hold on the omega. "Promise me something, Bam."

"What? Anything," Bambam whispered.

"Don't ever put yourself in danger, if it ever came down between you and me. I could never forgive myself," he told the omega solemnly.

Bambam stiffened in his arms, and he held his breathe. After a while, Bambam looked up at him. "It's you and I, or nothing. We fight. Do you understand me?" Bambam told him fiercely. "I would never let you go. Where you go, I go. That means to the pits of hell too."

Yugyeom smiled lopsidedly at the omega. "And I thought you said would promise anything," he teased.

Bambam cracked a small smile. "Yeah!" he shoved at his chest before swatting a hand at him.

"I was kidding," he managed to wheeze out through his laughter. "Where I go, you go, huh?"

Bambam's eyes widened. "Kim Yugyeom, you naughty bastard. Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" he asked innocently, his voice gruff with lust as he advanced on the omega.

"You know exactly how you're looking at me," Bambam squeaked, bracing himself before he pounced on the omega.

They landed safely on the bed with him on Bambam. He wrapped his arms around Bambam's smaller frame and pinned him down, smothering him with kisses. Bambam laughed freely for the first time in four weeks, and his heart lightened even more. The sound was like music to his ears. He looked down into Bambam's brown eyes and the world froze around him. "Thank you," he whispered, as tears began to cloud his vision.

Bambam tilted his head to the side, in confusion. "For what, thī̀rạk?"

"For looking at me. For giving me a chance. For loving me. For everything."

Bambam face lit up with a soft smile. "Well, you didn't really give me a chance now, did you?" he teased, his soft breathe feathering across his cheek as he huffed a laugh.

Yugyeom blushed as he remembered the night his rut hit him, and crooked his fingers slight into the omega's sides to tickled him. "G-g-give you a chance??" he sputtered in incredulity.

Bambam squirmed within his arms as he tried to escape, laughing all the while. "Okay. Okay. Okay," he wheezed as Yugyeom groaned.

The grind of Bambam's semi-hard cock against his abdomen lit a fire within him. "Fuck," he muttered burying his face into the covers bunched up beside Bambam's neck, willing himself to calm.

"What wrong, baby?" Bambam asked, his voice filled with panic, squirming again to look at his face.

"Please stop moving for a minute," Yugyeom begged.

Bambam pushed at his shoulders, squirming even more to look at him. "Baby, what's wrong? Did I hurt you? Hey, look at me!"

Yugyeom lifted his face, knowing full well that he was red in the face with lust.  _It's been four damn weeks since I've been able to be alone with him like this. I might not be able to turn back if I don't control myself,_  he thought but as soon as his eyes met Bambam's, the ball dropped. Everything it had taken for him to hold back the last four weeks dissipated as Bambam eyes reflected back at him the carnal lust he felt growing in his groin. "Bam," he choked out as he reached up to cup the omega's face in his palm.

Bambam closes his eyes a nuzzled against his palm like a kitten despite his hybrid wolf side, and bite lip softly. Desire blazed through him like a wildfire in a dry meadow. "Gyeomie," Bambam said, and Yugyeom felt his heart catch in his throat.

His heart picked up to a steady gallop as he traced Bambam's lips with the pad of his thumb. The smooth plump shape of his lip was like the petal of a rose, soft and pliant under his touch. He leaned in a traced it with his tongue. The sweetness he tasted was like a drug, addictive, so he swooped down for more like a starved man. He took his time, savoring everything about the man under him that he could see, taste, smell, hear, feel, love.

He let his hands wander, mapping everything from slightly wavy platinum and blue wave locks that fell to just above his eye brows to the soles of his feet, stripping away every piece of clothing that came in his way, and when he finally had the omega naked, he began another journey up to where he began, avoiding the one place one place that begged for his touch. This time he used his lips and tongue. Every kiss he pressed into the omega's skin seemed to earn him a sharp gasp or a hiss that only spurred him on further, and every lick left a newly seared memory into his mind of Bambam's slender frame.

When he finally came face to face with Bambam again, he pressed a soft kiss on his lips again. "I love you. Everything about you... is perfect. There will never be anyone else for me, but you. You're my beginning and end, Bammie."

The omega's brow began to furrow deeply and tears began to form in his eyes. "Kim Yugyeom, I always knew you were a sap, but what's going on?"

He smiled slightly.  _It's just like Bam to know when he was feeling slightly off._  "It's just... this whole situation got me thinking. If I ever lost you, Bammie, I don't know what I'll do," he said as he looked into Bambam's eyes.

Bambam eyes began to twinkle and his breathe caught in his throat. The omega lifted a hand to cup his face and he smiled brightly. The plumpness of his lower lip never thinned out as it stretched out to curve up into a the smile never seized to amaze him. "Like I said, 'where you go, I go,'" he said as he wiggled a hand between them to curl around his shaft. He slowly guided it to his twitching entrance, already slick with wetness.

The sensation of Bambam's soft hand around him as he sank into the omega forced him to inhale sharply. No matter how many times they've have sex, it was always exhilarating to be allowed to enter, but right now, at this very moment, it took everything in him not to cum right away. The extra pressure of Bambam's fingers around his base added to the fire within him that threatened to consume him. Luckily, it also acted as a cock ring and stalled his orgasm. "Fuck, Bammie," he breathed against the omega's neck with his eyes screwed tightly shut. "That's feels unbelievably good."

"Fuck! Tell me about it. I'm starting to wonder why the fuck I've never done this before," Bambam gritted out through clenched teeth.

The thought of this newfound position being a first for Bambam filled him with a renewed vigor, and he drew back only to thrust in over and over again in different angles until he found what he was looking for.

Bambam eyes flew open as he gasp. The pressure around his base slacked for a second when he hit that precious spot within the omega. "There. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Right there, baby," Bambam whined, and he lost all sense of reason.

He began to push in harder, never actually pulling out even half of his cock before pushing back in again. Setting a much more unrelenting pace. The precipice of ecstacy coming closer and closer. He looked down only to realize that somewhere between entering Bambam and now, Bambam was now curled in half, half in his lap and half on the bed, legs bent on either side of him. One hand clenched around a bundle of sheets while the other held steadfast around his cock. He reached to unfurl the hand around the sheets and intertwined them as he reached between them and pumped the omega's cock in time with his thrust. "Bam, you gotta let me go, please. I need- I need to cum, baby," he begged, hoarsely. "I want to cum so bad."

Bambam released him immediately, and all it took was two more sloppy thrusts before he came harder than he ever had before. The first jet of cum seemed to trigger something within the omega because the hand that had been around his cock gripped around his wrist that was connected to the hand around his cock and began to writhe beneath him before he clenched his eyes shut and came, curling even more into himself.

Yugyeom gathered the omega into his arms as he shivered in the aftermath of their intense love-making, rubbing soothing circles into his spine. Before long, Bambam's soft snoring filled his ears. The full weight of his head settled more deeply into his arm. Yugyeom smiled to himself sadly.  _If only you knew..._

Quietly, he slipped out of bed and trudge towards the bathroom. As he pulled a hand towel on the towel rack he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. There were scratches all over his biceps and crescent-shaped purple marks littered across his neck and upper torso. Yugyeom smiled to himself as he walked back to the bed. It felt reassuring that Bambam felt comfortable enough to mark him as his. The underlying sense of possessiveness that Bambam never verbally said outloud spoke for itself in his lovemaking.

Yugyeom quickly, but efficiently cleaned the omega up thoroughly before he went back into the bathroom to take a shower. A few minutes later, he came out and slipped into the clothes he never leaves behind when he plans a night out with Jackson and Jaebum. He had just buttoned his black jeans and was pulling the black shirt over his head when he heard the soft knocking on the door, and paused to stare dumbly at it. Shaking himself, he chuckled at his stupidity before he pulled the shirt the rest of the way and walked out the room.

Jackson looked up at him as he opened the door and stepped out. "You ready?" the alpha asked him solemnly.

"Yeah."

"And Bam's okay with it?"

"I'd rather he doesn't know."

Jackson nodded his head before he began to walk away.

Yugyeom opened the bedroom door again and walked towards the bed. He sat beside Bambam's quiet sleeping form. He imprinted this image of Bambam into his mind, reminding himself of what he had waiting for him when he got back. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss on the sleeping omega's brow.

 _If I told you where we're going, you would want to go, and I don't ever want you to see this side of me,_  he thought. "I'll be back before you know it, Bams. I love you," he whispered softly against the omega's skin, and with that he stood and walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to update but I'm planning a wedding at the moment and theven family are a bunch of knuckleheads and since I made a deal with the devil aka my sister I can't back out of it "/ 
> 
> Idk how long it'll be until the next update but I will compensate for the gaps between by making them a little longer than usual . I hope you enjoy Yugbam . Leave me a comment to let me know how I'm doing and I will get back to you asap . 
> 
> Happy New Year ... I'm only 8 days late hehehehehehe but yeah enjoy the new year .


	58. Guys and Guise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam is suspicious of Yugyeom and his alpha friends ...
> 
> What are they even doing ?

_Guys and Guise_

Bambam groaned as the sun poured across his face through the narrow slit between the curtain that slipped apart some time during the night. "Baby," he moaned as he turned to paw at Yugyeom, hoping the alpha would take pity on him and get up to pull the curtains back and block the sunlight out again, but to his disbelief the alpha was no where to be found.

Frowning, he pushed himself up into a sitting position while rubbing at his eyes, grimacing slightly as pain shot through him. The frown quickly slipped away though as memories of last night returned, and smile began to replace it. He glanced towards the private bathroom, but the door was open and from where he sat, no water was running to indicate the alpha was taking a shower and mirror further reflected it's vacancy.

*He's probably already up and making breakfast," Bambam thought to himself, smiling as he caught a whiff of eggs being scrambled. He got up and walked into the bathroom to begin his morning hygiene routine.

He was just exiting the bathroom when Yugyeom stepped into the room, quietly closing the door behind him. He was donned in all black, but even from across the room, Bambam caught the coppery scent of blood. Panic began rise from deep within him. "Yugyeom! Oh my god! Are you okay?" Bambam heard himself practically screech as he rushed across the room at Yugyeom.

The shock and shame that spread across Yugyeom's face sliced through him. The alpha lifted his hands and kept his palms facing him as he shook his head firmly. Bambam froze before him and the alpha used that opportunity to skirt around him only flee into the bathroom. When he heard the lock of the bathroom door click, it was only then that he realized that his vision had become blurred by tears.

 _What's going on with him? Why is he covered in blood?_  Frustration began to boil within him. _Maybe he just didn't want to get blood on me. Yeah, that must be it. Stop overthinking shit, Bambam._

Choosing to ignore it, Bambam pulled a loose cashmere sweater and some jeans on before he exited the room. He was making his way down the hall and into the kitchen when he bumped into a tired looking Jackson. "Ah, Jackson-hyung, you scared me," he gasped as placed a hand over his heart. Again, the metallic scent of blood filled his nostrils, and he froze. He stared at Jackson and realized that he too was wearing black clothing and reeked of drying blood. "Jackson..."

Jackson shook his head. "Later. I'll explain everything later. Where is Youngjae?"

Bambam frowned, not liking the reactions he had been getting thus far from all the alphas he'd cross paths with already. "I don't know. He's probably still in his room. I just woke up, so I don't know," he told the alpha. "I'll cook breakfast."

Jackson nodded briefly before walking down the hall to his room. Bambam stared after him until he disappeared in the room. _I wonder where they went that they're so muddy._  The front door creaked open and he watched through the doorway as Jaebum passed, also dressed in black, carrying a large case over his broad shoulders. Unlike Yugyeom and Jackson, Jaebum was pristine clean from head to toe. Bambam scrunched his face in confusion. _They're up to something,_  he observed suspiciously as Jaebum too disappeared into his room.

Bambam turned and began to pull out ingredients to make breakfast. _What are these three up to? Why did Yugyeom avoid me. The blood though... Whose is it? Is Gyeomie hurt? I swear if he's hurt, I will have his balls,_  he thought to himself, gritting his teeth unconsciously. The cogs in his head were turning, but nothing was being produced. No matter what angle he looked at this weird situation from, it all looked highly suspicious. Yugyeom has never deny him before, so why now? Then there was the similar clothing. The blood. The mud. Jackson's somber mood. Jaebum and the large case. It all seemed odd.

_What are they hiding?_

 

 

 

 

**Excerpt:**

Yugyeom smiled lazily at the naked beta laying on the makeshift metal bed as he stroked the switch between his fingers. "I'm gonna ask you one more time. Where is Park Jinyoung?"

"I-I don't know... mngh," the man gritted out, thrashing around in an attempt to loosen the clips attached to him. There were six. One on each nipple. One on each pinky. One on each ball. He was quite proud of his latest toy. 

Yugyeom tsked before he pushed the switch up with a knuckle, counting to three before switching it back down, all the while, watching as the beta's body arched up like an overstretched bowstring before collapsing back until to the metal bed. There was no escape for him. The small amounts of electricity that flowed to him from the clips only circulates back to the clips, finding no place to ground itself when it hits the metal bed. Something about this excited him. It always has. The ability to hold the upper hand thrilled him immensely.

Tonight's activities held no appeal to him though. It was the new device. The toy was amazing. Something had changed. He had changed. It's as if something had snapped in him, and he no longer took pleasure in inflicting pain. It was his guilty pleasure. His dirty little secret. It was also something he swore to never to tell Bambam.

 _Bambam would never see me the same way. He sees me as a gentle giant. A tiny black ant, incapable of inflicting pain or receiving. In his eyes, I'm who I always wanted to be. Perfect, gentle, scrupulous... loving. He would turn away from me,_  Yugyeom thought sadly as he stared blankly before him.

Jaebum stood up from the chair behind him deep in the dark corner of the room. "Yugyeom-ah, it's almost dawn and we need to head back in the house before Bambam wakes up again. Can't I just beat it out of him?"

Yugyeom smiled gingerly, standing to walk closer to the metal bed. He towered over the beta and gently stroked a stray hair away from his eyes. "You hear that alpha? That's Park Jinyoung's alpha. Your alpha raped and tortured his omega. Letting him fuck you into oblivion would do great poetic justice, don't you think?" he taunted. He voice sounded foreign, even to his ears. It disgusted him.

 _All those years of inflicting pain on others that came between what we wanted, this is what I sounded like? I sound no better than this alpha Park Jinyoung._  His stomach churned at the thought. Pushing himself away from the bed, he walked into the shadows.

"Yugyeom-ah...," Jaebum began.

Yugyeom shook his head. "This is the last time, Hyung. I can't do this anymore. I don't have it in me. If Bambam ever found out about the monster he sleeps beside every night..."

Suddenly, the door burst open and Bambam glid gracefully nonchalant. Before anyone could stop him, he walked towards the unattended control panel and flipped the switch to the most dangerous level for a second before switching it back off. The beta let out a blood curdling scream. Jackson walked into the room at that moment and the three alphas stared in stunned silence as Bambam repeated the process two more times before walking to the bed.

As the beta settled back into a laying position, Bambam yanked his hair and leaned in close. He gritted his teeth and whispered harshly into the beta's ear, "My mate may be having some ethical issues concerning your torture, but I have no problem killing you."

Straightening up, he turned his gaze on Yugyeom and glared at him. "I don't care how much blood you get on your hands, Kim Yugyeom, but you better make damn sure that at least some of it is this bastard's alpha's, do you understand me?"

Yugyeom felt his heart soar at the words. _Bambam is accepting it. Accepting me._  It was more than he could ever ask for. "You got it, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm suffering from adulting . I will try to get chapter 59 out by Tuesday or Wednesday . I had left a gap in my outline for how Jaebum and Jinyoung's markings would go and I finally figured it out today . I'm so excited :)


	59. Ascent and Assent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating last night . Thanks to ObliviousChyld for making my cogs spin yesterday I'm only updating now LOL XD anyways here's a little Markjin for y'all! Bone-apple-tea !! (If you didn't get that , get out smdh) .... 
> 
> I'm kidding ! I'm kidding! ... but yeah enjoy XD

_Ascent and Assent_

Mark felt a slight stirring in his abdomen and smiled, rubbing a soothing hand over the mound of his womb. _You've been active lately, little one. Is it almost time for you to come along?_  he mused with himself. A tiny yelp-like whine sound begin to reverberate in his mind and he stiffened. Shooting up into a sitting position to stared dumbfoundedly at his abdomen. _Was that... No, I can't be. It's too early._

Moments later, the bedroom door swung open and Jackson stood frozen at the threshold with an almost wild, but curious look on his face. "Mark," he croaked. "Jaeyoung..."

"No. No. No, Jaeyoung is fine," Mark said hurriedly, waving his palm before him in a wild desperate gesture. "At least, I think, he's fine. Did you hear that too?"

Jackson slowly approached the bed and sat. The mattress dipping under his weight. Jackson smiled softly and gathered him to his arms and Mark sighed contently, placing his hands on his abdomen to continue rubbing small circles over their pup. "How much longer do we have to stay here?"

Jackson sighed heavily before pulling away slightly to look him in the eyes. The expression Mark saw was dark and unforgiving. Uneasiness began to fill his heart. "What's wrong, babe?"

Jackson frowned. "I'm just so angry, but I hate being angry. I want to find this guy and rip him apart with my bare hands, but I also want Jaebum to do it. Between the both of us, he has more rights to fight for Jinyoung than I do, and I have to respect that, but it's really hard.

I'm running out of time. The link between me and Jinyoung was thin to begin with, and with each passing hour, my blood cells are being replaced with his rejuvenated ones. The bits and pieces that slip between the cracks of his mentale walls are not enough for even at least put together a sliver of a memory to find this guy." With his frustration getting the best of him, Jackson chucked the pocket knife in his hand across the room. The metal hit the floor with clatter before spinning to collide with the wall beside the bedroom door.

Mark flinched, closing his eyes, momentarily startled by the anger and frustration behind the sudden outburst. Although Jackson had reassured him that he didn't harbor an ill feelings towards him, he couldn't help the guilt that washed over him. Behind his closed lids, his eyes began to sting and moisten. His heart deflating within the painfully tight grip around his heart. "All this would never have happened if I had never settled in Korea. I should've left when I gave Youngjae my resignation years ago. I'm so sorry! I know you hate me. Jaebum's hurting because of Jinyoung and, oh god, Jinyoung, he never would've had to suffer, and now he's lying in coma and who knows when he'll wake up... oh god, what have I done? How can I have so stupid to think that I had finally found a home when all I did was put more people in danger," he bursted, unable to control all the emotions finally taking a toll on him. 

"What? Mark, no! Baby, no!" Jackson immediately gathers him in his arms.

"No, please, don't. I know I'm the cause of all this. If I had never came into all your lives, none of this would've ever had to happen. Now, everyone must hate me," Mark sobs as he tries to push at Jackson broad shoulders.

"Stop, listen to me!" Jackson scolded sternly.

The obvious authority in his voice snaps something within him and he stills his struggling to look up at his alpha. Sniffling, he obediently waits for Jackson to start.

"Nobody hates you. Do you understand me? Nobody hates you. Least of all, Jinyoung. He doesn't even blame you."

Mark frowned at him in confusion. This was news to him. "Really? Why not? All this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't met you all. You're all involved in my mess." Mark studied Jackson closel, search for any sign that the alpha may be lying.

Instead, the alpha's expression shifted to one of sadness as he shrugged his shoulder and shook his head simultaneously. "For some odd reason, he made at Jae," he explained, frustration becoming evident with the heavy creasing of his eyebrows.

"Jackson, can I see him?"

"I don't think so, baby. You heard what Youngjae said. You can't do anything strenous, or something that will cause you to stress. Anyways, with you both confined to the bed, it'll only be possible if I carry you."

"Baby, please just for a few minute. Just let me see him, please," he begged.

Jackson stared at him as if searching something before he nodded. "Just for a few minutes, then it's back in here. I'm only allowing this because I don't want you sneak off behind my back ."

Mark pouted. "I already said my sneaking days are over!"

"Mhm, sure," Jackson scoffed unbelieving even as he lifted Mark in his arms.

Mark couldn't resist the urge to roll his eyes in annoyance, but painfully stopped mid-roll when Jackson began to nibble at his ear. "Stop he managed to squeal between giggles. His giggles soon died as they entered Jinyoung's room.

The atmosphere in the room quickly turning somber as his eyes fell on Jinyoung. Even under the blanket, his body seemed thinner. Although his eyes were closed the dark circles beneath them were a kohl color and sunken. Yellowing bruises littered his exposed skin.

New tears began to well in his eyes as Jackson gently placed him beside Jinyoung, taking care not to disrupt the lines keeping Jinyoung hydrated and nutured. Mark reached hesitantly to sooth out a stray strand of hair from his face. A stubble already began to form above his pale pink lips and chin. "Hey, Nyoungie," he whispered shyly. He cupped Jinyoung's chin between his hands, softly caressing the healing bruises on his face. "If you can hear me, please open your eyes."

He felt Jackson place a hand on his shoulder and gave him a half-hearted squeeze. Mark looked up at his alpha and Jackson shook his head sadly. The tears in hsi eyes began to flow. _Jinyoung must not be able to hear me._  He reached up and gave Jackson's hand a squeeze back, hoping to convey his understanding silently, before adjusting the blanket around Jinyoung. A moment later, Jackson released his shoulder and exited the room to give him time with Jinyoung, and Mark silently thanked him for his understanding.

Mark took Jinyoung's hand in his. "Jinyoungie, please come back. I need you. I need my best friend with me. I'm so scared. I can't have Jaeyoung without you beside me. I-I don't know what to do. I miss you. I'm so sorry this happened to you. God, I'm so selfish, but I need you. If I hadn't been so selfish, this never would've happened to you. I was too busy running from my own problems, I didn't realize the danger you were in. Please, please, please come back."

By the end of his plea, Mark was sobbing into Jinyoung's neck, with his arms around the younger omega. Too tired, Mark closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, his arms clinging on to Jinyoung tightly. His heart still pleading. Mind still scrambled.

 

 

 

 

_**EXCERPT:** _

Jinyoung listened to Mark's study breathing. His heart aching as he heard his friend pour his heart out. It was the first time he had heard Mark voice again since he passed out in the foyer. He longed with all his might to wrap his arms around Mark and reassure him that what happened to him was not his fault.

He had known the danger he was in. What he didn't anticipate was that bastard's cunning. It was Jaebum's scent on him that day in the forest that ultimately exposed him, that he knew for sure.

Every day, he spent within his mind, he pieced together what he did wrong that ultimately exposed him. He thought he had done everything as planned, but little did he know, the senior Park Jinyoung had a plan of his own. Every day, he went over the events of the last two month in his mind. Every day, he heard Jaebum crying by his bed side.

Every day his heart softened just a fraction, so many ifs ran through his mind. _If Jaebum had not come to him... If Jaebum had just taken Mark back to Korea... If Jaebum had not cared about him so much..._  but only one stuck out: _If only I didn't love him as much as he loves me..._

Jinyoung slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the dimming sunlight, and smiled down at a sleeping Mark. "Mark-hyung, you fool! I would do anything to protect you. You're my bestfriend and you are not popping until I say so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all didn't expect him to wake up huh ? How do y'all think he and Jaebum will be when they come face to face again ? Shy ? Will Jinyoung still be angry at Jaebum? Will Jaebum hesitate to see Jinyoung ? Let me know :) 
> 
> Also I learned something new yesterday thanks to ObliviousChyld ! Triple penetration is possible for males , but my best friend said he would never go there cuz he doesn't want his ass looking like a bat cave . I can't get over that . I damn near coughed myself half to death at that msg , but I was more interested in how it was anatomically possible for three men to get into at position to make this feat possible for the fourth male to take their dicks so I pulled up a Google Image of it and it was .... VERY VERY VERY enlightening . I learned a lot . I was over here picturing tripods and shit in my head but there was too many legs involved for it to be possible . 
> 
> All I have to say for myself is "Knowledge is power" .... 
> 
> Also the first image that popped up on Google had this picture on the wall in the background that was just disturbing to me . Like I couldn't get over how it was freaking me out more than the actual foursome that was happening which was the main point of the picture and my purpose for searching in the first place !!!!


	60. Rest and Wrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJParents

_Rest and Wrest_

Jinyoung pursed his lips in annoyance as Bambam bustled around his room and Youngjae rambled on about what types of food he could and could not take. The constant beeping of the machines and lines connected to him were frankly getting on his last nerve. There was not a quiet day in his room since he opened his eyes. On top of that, he hasn't seen the sun in apparently almost six weeks. The mirror across the bedroom hanging just beside the bathroom door only showed his deficiency in vitamin D. The fact that he had a private bathroom he didn't use annoyed and angered him within reason.

* _What's a man gotta do around here to stand and piss properly?_ * he thought to himself as he watched Youngjae pick at a lips thoughtfully, studying the clipboard on his lap. If not for the casual clothing, Jinyoung could easily mistake the beta for a real doctor. "Youngjae, I know. You don't need to lecture me about what I can or cannot eat. Can I just please get some sunlight? And I'm not talking about opening the goddamn curtains... I want some actual UV lights hitting my skin. I look like I walked out of a Twilight book."

Youngjae frowned, tucking in his lower lip, and began to nibble on sinking deeper into thought. He seemed to be weighing Jinyoung's word carefully before he answered. "Okay, I'll stop on one condition."

Jinyoung raised his eyebrows at him and waited.

"You can't leave this room without an alpha. In fact, you can't leave this farm without at least two alphas."

Jinyoung sighed, but understood where the beta was coming from. With Bambam constantly coming in the room to replace the IV bag and making sure he was comfortable, Yugyeom was also a constant visitor of his. The pair seemed to have made much progress in their relationship since he last saw them. He was sure he even heard them whispering their love for each other while in his comatosed state. Just how far they have gone, he was not sure of. If the ogling Yugyeom did was any sign of his affections for the omega, he was sure they have tried multiple time to procreate.

Jinyoung snickered at the thought. _Speaking of procreating, where is that wayward alpha of mine?_  he thought. His face creasing into a frown once more. _It's been two days and Jaebum still has shown his face._  Jinyoung knew the alpha was near. His strawberry scent was strong. He also knew that Jaebum waited until he was heavily dose with laudanum to come into his room.

Just then the thought hit him full in the face. _Mine?_  "Mine?" he tried the word on his tongue. It felt good. It was like tasting freedom. The single word was like crying after a break up. It was simply put: cathartic.

"What was that, Hyung?" Youngjae asked, craving his neck to hear him better.

"Oh, nothing," Jinyoung reassured him quickly. "Just rolling a few thing around in my mind. Trying to get a grip on what I've missed these past couple of weeks."

"Oh, okay," Youngjae studied him closely, even as he nodded. "We're leaving here soon. We have to drive into town for some food and supplies. Would you like anything?"

"No, nothing that I can think of," Jinyoung said slowly.

"Okay, Jackson-hyung and Jaebum-hyung will be here with you. Mark is in bed asleep, but I'm sure he'll want to see you when he gets up. If you need anything," Youngjae said as he stood up and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a tiny pair of cute sleigh bells from his pocket and handed them to him. "Just chime one of the alphas. I'm sure Jackson-hyung could hear them even from a mile away."

Jinyoung frowned at the bells in confusion, but he didn't question the beta to explain further. "Thank you, Youngjae-ssi."

Youngjae nodded before he turned and signaled for Bambam to follow him. Bambam took one look at him and smiled brightly. "It's good to have you back, Hyung. Jaebum misses you," he said quickly before retreating from the room, closing the door only slightly, leaving it ajar.

Jinyoung sputtered. _Jaebum misses me?_  His heart began to lift at the words, but plummeted quickly as anger began to replace it. "If he misses me, then where the fuck is he?" he sneered. He looked down the bed at his toes and began to wiggle them. He watched curiously as the blanket shifted around his toes. Satisfied, he folded one leg at a time towards him slowly. Blood rushed through him and tingled in his legs as sweat began to bead on his forehead from the effort.

By the time he was done, he was breathing heavily. Looking around he saw a box of kleenex wipes on the bedside table. He reached for the box, but just as he got a hand around the box and tried to push of the table to get back into a sitting position, his hand slipped and inertia pulled him whole forward. Missing the edge of the table by a hairs breathe, he found himself half hanging off the bed, his arms holding up from landing face first into the floor. He closed his eyes and groaned in annoyance. _You're so fucking stupid, Park Jinyoung-ssi!_

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jaebum's voice rang angrily throughout the room before he felt a hand clamped around his left bicep. The alpha hauled him back onto the bed and on his ass. "You heard Youngjae! If you needed a fucking tissue you should've fucking rang."

Jinyoung stared at the alpha in shock before his words sank in and he quickly got angry himself. "It was just fucking there! Why the fuck would I call someone to get me a fucking tissue when it was just right fucking there?!" he hissed at the alpha.

"'Cause right fucking there almost had you kissing the goddamn floor, idiot!" Jaebum growled back at him.

"Why the fuck would you care if I kissed the floor or not, you fucking prick?? Who I kiss is no concern of yours," Jinyoung screamed, instantly regretting it.

Jaebum flinched, clamped his mouth shut, clearly taken aback. Lowering his head, he mumbled an apology before scampering towards the door.

Panic began to rise in Jinyoung. "Wait!" Jinyoung screeched just as Jaebum closed a hand around the door knob.

The alpha froze in place. Jinyoung watched as he closed his eyes and inhaled slowly before turning back to him. The alpha met his eyes slowly, expression cold. "Did you need something, Jinyoung-ssi?" His tone was cool, dead to all emotions. Like a butler, clipped, formal, unfeeling.

The shift in formalities shook Jinyoung to the core. He winced, but he braced himself. "I'm sorry too."

Jaebum literally shook with astonishment before he jumping into action. He waved his hands before him, shaking his head. "No, Jinyoung-ssi! You don't have to be sorry. You don't have to be sorry at all. For anything! I should be the one apologizing. I started the cussing and the name calling."

Jinyoung felt his heart clench. He realized then why Jaebum never came to see him when he was awake. Smiling, he decided to use it to his advantage. "If you're really sorry, can I ask for a favor?"

"Yeah, of course! Did you need something? I can get it. Whatever it is," Jaebum answered quickly, almost too eagerly.

"Bring me into the sun."

Jaebum hesitated, blushing. "Let me get Jackson."

"No, I want you to do it," Jinyoung whispered shyly, blushing at his own request. He knew Jaebum knew it required him to hold him close and he was counting on it. He needed to feel safe and he knew he could find it in the alpha's arms. He needed to know he can still feel safe there. Just having him in his presence was doing wonders to his restless heart.

Jaebum began to fidget around where he stood and Jinyoung felt his heart begin to plummet.  "If you don't feel comfortable with it, then it's okay. I can wait for Yugyeomie to come back and I'll ask him."

"Like hell you will!" Jaebum growled, stalking towards the bed. He pulled a wool blanket that was folded at the foot of the bed and wrapped it around his shoulders before carefully lifting him into his arms.

Jinyoung's heart leapt in his chest as he was lifted. His arms automatically wound itself around Jaebum's neck. His strawberry scent filled his nostrils headily. Unable to hold himself back he buried his nose into Jaebum's neck, breathing in deeply. His nose resting on Jaebum's jugular vein. His galloping heart nearly drowning out the sound of Jaebum's erratic one. Two minutes later, he felt Jaebum lower him onto a porch swing and he sighed, releasing his hold on the alpha reluctantly. He leaned back and closed his eyes against the burning sun, and sighed, smiling.

He missed this feeling. The sun in his face with Jaebum's scent in the air. He opened his eyes and found the alpha smiling widely at him. The alpha looked down, licking his lips then cleared his throat. He began to draw random circles onto the wooden floors with the tip of his shoe, and Jinyoung couldn't help the laughter bubbling up inside him. This was a side of Jaebum that was new to him. He was like a shy little boys and Jinyoung finding it terribly adorable. "Jaebum," he called to the alpha.

Jaebum's head snapped up. His eyes brows nearly reaching his hairline as he tried to appear unaffected by the present situation. "Hmm?"

"Do you wanna sit?" Jinyoung asked gesturing to the open spot beside him on the swing.

Jaebum looked at the seat and shook his head quickly. "No, it's fine. I think I'll stand."

"You're giving me a headache with all that fidgeting you're doing."

Jaebum threw himself down into a squatting position too quickly, throwing himself off balance and landing on his ass. Jinyoung giving began to howl in laughter. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Jaebum glared at him from the corner of his eyes before he himself began to laugh. "I have no idea."

"Idiot! Come sit beside me."

Jaebum shook his head, still smiling at his idiocy, but he came and sat beside him, careful not to sit on the blanket wrapped around his shoulder. "Are you warm enough? It is still winter."

"I'm fine. It helps that you're near," he admitted.

Jaebum looked at him carefully. "Jinyoung..."

He lifted a hand to stop the alpha. "Let's not get into it," he said sadly. "I'm not ready."

Jaebum nodded. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. For everything you went through."

It was Jinyoung's turn to nod. "Me too. Are you disgusted?" he asked quietly. His heart picking up a faster pace. It was the single scariest moment of his life, save for the torture and rape.

Jaebum was quick to answer. "What? No! Jinyoung, no! Of course not!"

"Then why didn't you come when you knew I woke up? Everyone else came. You waited until I was nearly passed out from laudanum to come see me."

"I was afraid you were still mad at me."

Jinyoung nodded. "It was stupid of me to blame you," he whispered, staring of into the distance. From the corner of his eyes, Jaebum's head swiveled to look at him. "While I was in a coma, I heard you. I don't actually blame you. I was mad at you, yes, but I don't blame you. I blame myself. I knew I was playing with fire when I met you in the forest that day, but please understand, Mark is my bestfriend. He saved me just as much as I saved him. He would do the same for me."

Jaebum sighed, turning to stare look the horse grazing in the open field. "I should've went back into the inn when I took Mark that night. I should've taken you kicking and screaming that day in the forest. There was so much I could've done differently, but didn't, and for that I'm sorry."

"Jaebum..." Jaebum turned and looked at him, sadly. "Is your offer still open? Will you still have me?" he asked, hesitantly.

Jaebum stared at him in shock.

"It's okay to say no," Jinyoung reassured him quickly.

"No??" Jaebum huffed a laugh. "Why the hell would I go and do that??"

The laughter quickly died as Jinyoung pulled the collar of his shirt aside and bared his shoulder for Jaebum to see to claiming mark that marred his perfect skin. The crescent shape still a yellowing bruise. Jinyoung heard Jaebum's grind his teeth together. His face darkening in anger. "That's just one reason."

Jaebum's face lightened. "Jinyoungie, I don't care about that," he said, shaking his head. Jaebum leaned closer to him and cupped his face between his hands. "I want you. The human, you. I want your heart, not your wolf. I don't want to own you. I want to love you. I want to protect you. I want to bury myself so deep into your heart, you won't know anyone else, but me. I want you to see me."

Jinyoung felt tears begin to well up in his eyes at Jaebum's confession. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. How about this? You claim me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday afternoon , I told myself I was gonna clean my apartment but then I fell asleep at almost 4am . I woke up at 6:45am cuz you know you to can't each an old dog new tricks and my internal clock is still running on military time . I went for a run, took a shower , ate breakfast , looked at my living room and said "okay , let's vacuum" so I vacuumed , sat down on my couch ... and fell asleep . I worked extra hard today ʕノ•ᴥ•ʔノ ︵ ┻━┻
> 
> Hey if I start a group chat would anyone be interested in joining ???? I swear I'm actually sane LOL XD if you are interested DM me on 
> 
> Twitter : @islandahgase  
> IG or Line : @mimziko92


	61. Buts and Butts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackbum ... cuz they are friendship goals

_Buts and Butts_

Jaebum grit his teeth in frustration. Maybe it was the wrong to say at the time, but he didn't care. All he cared about was at the moment, Jinyoung was listening to him for once. Jinyoung was opening his eyes to the possibility of becoming his mate. He never imagined submitting to not just his friend, but the man he was in love with as well within a span of a month.

A mate bite was permanent, but it was what he had been wanting from the beginning. He wanted Jinyoung to belong to him because he had already found his perfect mate in Jinyoung. Yes, it was unconventional for an alpha to receive the mate bite first, but he didn't care. He didn't care about the amount of steps towards the destination, all he cared about was the destination.

"If I could call Jinyoung mine at the end of the day, I don't care about who bites whom first, Jacks," Jaebum explained to him.

"What did Jinyoung think about it?" the alpha asked him slowly.

"He said he'd think about it," he answered before he threw the rock in his hand across the open field. "I don't understand. What's there to think about?"

Jackson frowned deeply. "Did you ask him?"

"No, I was too stunned by being turned down that I didn't bother to ask. It hurts, man. He turned down my bite, then he asks if the offer is still open, but when I offer myself up to him, he has to think about it! Aish, I don't get it!" he tries to explain to Jackson. Frustrated, he drags a hand through his hair and holds it back, staring off into the horizon. "I just want him, Jacks," he says turning to the alpha.

Jackson is the first to look away. He stares down at his feet and Jaebum feels the question before it's even uttered. "What about me?" Jackson asks quietly.

The insecurity in his voice stabs at Jaebum, but he chuckles lightly. Times like these reminded him of just how insecure the other alpha was. "I still want to be in your pack, Jackson. You and me, man... We're a buy one, get one free package. What may come, I got your back. Much like our omegas, wherever one goes the other follows," he tells the alpha, chuckling at the irony.

Jackson nods, seeming to be satisfied with the answer. After while of comfortable silence, Jackson turns to him again. "So how do you plan on going about this?"

"Give him time to think about it, I guess," he shrugs, dropping down to a squat. "There's not much I _can_  do. I don't want to force him, but I want him to feel a sense of security. I want him to trust me. I need him to trust me."

Jackson nods again. "Jae, what about the bond he already has? What if we're never able to get our hands on that alpha?"

Jaebum feels himself grimace in anger at the mention of the alpha. "I have to. I won't stop until I find him. When I do, I will rip him apart myself," he grits out. Anger boils within him and he feels his face heat up. "I will do whatever it takes for Jinyoung to be rid of him."

Jackson nods before laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to do it alone. I'll help you. Whatever it takes."

Jaebum smiles sadly. He doesn't know if they'll ever find the bastard, but he won't give up. If Jinyoung so decides to claim him, he can't bare the thought of Jinyoung longing for another.

It's only then that the thought hits him. "Jacks... you're still connected to Jinyoung right?"

Jackson swivels his head to look at him. "Barely... No, Jae. What the fuck?! We're not going there! I won't evade his privacy. If I dig into his thoughts, he'll know. Jinyoung barely trusted me to begin with. If I do what I think you're thinking, Jinyoung will never be yours."

Jaebum shook his head denying the claim. "No, if Jinyoung is connected to him, then he probably knows where we are. Whatever Jinyoung sees, thinks, feels, he'll know. We can use that against him, can't we?"

Jackson took a moment to process his words. "Shit! Does Jinyoung know about the beta we have in the shed?"

Jaebum shook his head again. "At least I don't think so."

The both of them looked at each other before they made a break for the house. Jackson being the stronger and faster of the two, made it through the door first. In the living room, Mark and Jinyoung sat together on a love seat watching a show on the television while Youngjae sat on a couch reclined back with eyes closed. The sudden commotion had him bolting up into an attack stance, but as soon as his eyes fell on them, he relaxed only slightly.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked in a panicked voice.

Jackson approaches the beta silently and places a hand on his shoulder. The beta visibly relaxes and Jackson leads him out of the house. Jaebum takes a minute to take in the scene before him. Jinyoung is leaning heavily against the arm of the seat with his arms slung lazily around Mark, who is leaning on his chest. Jinyoung's legs rest on either side of Mark. Both omegas look as comfortable as two peas in a pod, but strangely Jaebum doesn't envy Mark. His heart warms at the sight of Jinyoung's hands resting on Mark's stomach. When he looks at Jinyoung's face, the omega has a soft smile on his lips. His eyes are shining brightly and something stirs in him. Something he can't describe. It's foreign. Something he's never felt before.

 _Is this what relief feels like?_  he thought to himself as he smiled back at the omega, making a mental note to tell this to Jinyoung at a later date before he turns on his heels to follow where Jackson and Youngjae went.

Once on the porch, he immediately feels the change in atmosphere. It's thick, dense with apprehension. Jackson has a deep frown on his face and he feels himself mirror the alpha as he approaches them. Their eyes meets as Jackson asks the beta in a voice just slightly above a whisper, "Does Jinyoung know about the beta in the shed?"

Youngjae, who has his eyes downcast in deep thought, immediately tense in suspicion and worry. His eyes fly up to meet Jackson's. "No, at least I don't think so. Why?"

"Mate bonds are weird," Jackson sighs. "I can hear everything Mark is thinking, feel whatever he's feeling, no matter how far he is. It's like a deep connection. I don't know how else to describe it, but if I can feel that about Mark... if that bastard is a true alpha, like I am..."

The gasp Youngjae elicits can almost be described as a squeak. His head is pulled back in an almost obtusely, weird angle as he gapes at Jackson. "Then that means when you somewhat connected to you as well. I mean, with his mate bond to Jinyoung, and your blood in Jinyoung... is it possible?"

Jackson just shrugs his shoulders. "At this point, I don't know what I'm dealing with myself. I never knew about true alphas until well a few weeks ago. I'm still learning about my capabilities, so I wouldn't out it past this."

"Shit!" Youngjae mutters. "Hyung, I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"You did what you had to do. There's nothing to apologize for. Even if I had known about this, I still would've done the transfusion."

Youngjae nods. "So what now? Should we pack up and leave?"

Jaebum see the opportunity before any of them do. "No, we stay."

Jackson looks at him, warily.

"We use it against him. It's time to root him out and rip him a new asshole. We're gonna make the son of bitch pay for what he did to Jinyoung," he hisses through clenched teeth. The plan already formulating in his mind. The best thing about their ever-growing pack is not Jackson's newfound capabilities, but their ability to work together for those they love, and Jaebum was placing everything on the table, counting on that ability alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If yall are still kinda lost on the explanation of why I made things roll out this way , just ask . Yo I will put it down in layman terms . I am not even kidding . I will explain it further and simpler for you so you won't be lost .
> 
> I just found out how rebellious I actually was as teenager . I need Jebus in my life LOL XD 
> 
> I hope those of you in the chat already are enjoying it . Those that aren't, you are more than welcome to join . Come into my rabbit hole . I even gave it an awesome name : Ahgasex 2.0 LOL XD ... I don't discriminate LOL XD ... apparently I just corrupt people 
> 
> Not gonna lie tho , it's sooooo much easier to put out teaser that way . Wham , Bam , Thank you Ma'am !!!


	62. Scene and Seen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna break your heart today . I'm fix it ❤ 
> 
> Let's have a fluffy moment with JJParents

S _cene and Seen_

Jinyoung smiled to himself as leaned back again the trunk of an old dogwood tree. Although most of itself leaves were gone, it's winding branches created a perfect cover shielded for him from the blistering cold winds. An opening above him poured sunlight right on him. As the silence enveloped him, his thoughts began to drift.

 _This is nice. It's good to be able to walk freely again. Even if it's just for a minute or two._  Lately, Mark has been needy to be around him, but when approaching him, he was always cautious about invading his space. Always asking before snuggling close to him, as if he could sense that he still wasn't ready for the intimate touches that came with it. In truth, he always welcomed it with Mark, but something about Jaebum made him want to turn away and run. It didn't make sense at all.

His heart longed to burrow himself in Jaebum's arms and never leave, but his mind didn't recognize the alpha at all, thus his body followed. Whenever Jaebum was in close proximity confusion clouded his mind. Anxiety raced through him. He didn't know how to explain it, but he knew the reason. His body was no longer his to give Jaebum. The mate bond recognizing only Park Jinyoung as his alpha. This fact only, angered him.

Every soft smile, every loving look, every delicate touch Jaebum gave him made his heart ache, and his anger rise to higher levels until he abhorred everything about the alpha. For once in his life, Jinyoung truly hated someone with all his heart, because he loved another with all his heart, so he made a vow. Until the bond was broken he wouldn't lay a hand on Jaebum. He feared that his body rejecting Jaebum would draw the last straw for Jaebum. He wouldn't risk that. He couldn't risk that.

Suddenly, a branch snapped somewhere close to him and he tensed, holding his breathe. "Jinyoung-ah," Jaebum voice filled the air, and he sighs with relief.

"I'm... over here," he called back hesitantly.

A few branches were pulled back and Jaebum's face came into view. His eyes filled with a softness, and he smiles. "What are you doing under here? This is quite the hide-out," he says as he looks around the enclosed area, admiringly.

"Nothing. Just catching a breather."

Jaebum looks at him hesitantly now. "Am I... in your space? I am, aren't I? I'll just...," he rambles, as he closes the branches again, pulling away.

"Wait!" Jinyoung cries, impulsively without thinking, so he straightens up from his relaxed position. Realizing he doesn't have anything else to say, he pats the ground beside him. "Would you like to sit with me for a moment?"

Jaebum eyes the ground where his hand is for a moment. "Should I?" he wonders out loud.

He pats the ground again, more firm, forcing a smile.

Jaebum crawls in and sits a few distance from him and leans back on the trunk, trying to appear relaxed, but fails miserably.

He giggles. The shyness he saw a few days ago in Jaebum appears and he can't help, but find it cute. His heart picks up an impossible pace, excitement and confusion filling him. He leans back and closes his eyes, breathing in deeply to bring his racing heart to heel.

"Jinyoung-ah..." Jaebum starts.

He peeks through one eyes at Jaebum, who is staring at him thoughtfully. He closes his and hums in reply.

"Are you sure? I mean... are you comfortable with me being here?"

The hesitancy in his voice pulls at Jinyoung. He takes a moment to reply, rolling the question in his mind. "Your prescence is both calming and alarming to me. My heart wants to reach out to you and never let go, but my wolf will reject you. It's frustrating. I want you near me, but I get confused whenever you're near. I can't recognize your scent sometimes. It's not as alluring as it used to be, but I love it whenever I do smell it. It's like my human heart loves you, but my wolf doesn't. He doesn't recognize you as my alpha anymore," he tells Jaebum sadly. As he ends his spiel, he opens his eyes to meet Jaebum's gaze. The pain behind his brown eyes stabs at him. It's not the answer the alpha is seeking.

"Can I... Can I try something?" Jaebum asks hesitantly.

Jinyoung looks at him warily. _Whatever it is, what have I got to lose?_  With this thought in mind, he nods.

Jaebum reaches out and grasps him by the shoulders, turning his upper body to face him slowly. The alpha looks into his eyes, and he feels like he's falling into an endless abyss as he stares back. His brown eyes becoming darker as he's pulled into them. The pain is gone and only wonder is there. "I'm going to kiss you. Is that okay?" Jaebum asks. His smooth, deep voice is rich with promise and softness, and Jinyoung can feel himself shut every door to his wolf. His mind empty of everything, but Jaebum and his soft pink lips that slowly inches towards him.

Their lips meet with the softness Jaebum's eyes promised, and exhilaration fills him. It's slow and tantalizing. His bottom lip pillowed between Jaebum's. They continue like this for a few minutes, closed-mouth and chaste. It's sweet. It's gentle. It's different from the hungry ones they shared in the past. It's like an unwritten promise, and Jinyoung feels himself wanting more, but Jaebum is holding back. His hands still painstakingly gentle, as they firmly grip his shoulders.

Jinyoung leans in to the kiss as his hands come up to grip at Jaebum's jacket. His earlier fears forgotten in the heat of the moment. Although, he wants to deepen it, a nagging feeling seems to pound it's way through his barriers and anxiety begins to slowly seep into him.

As if sensing it, Jaebum pulls away first. With his eyes still closed, he leans their forehead against each other as they catch their breathes. "We can stop here... for today," Jaebum says, opening his eyes. His hands finally release his shoulders to cup his face between them. "We don't have to go any further than what you're ready for. I'm willing to wait for as long as it takes. Whatever you're ready for, I'll be here."

Jinyoung feels tears begin to form in his eyes as he looks at Jaebum. His heart clenching at each word that spills from Jaebum's reddened lips. The longing in his eyes wounds it's way around his heart, warming it. "Thank you," he whispers. It's insufficient to him, but it's all he can manage for now.

Jaebum nods before smiling. Leaning back against the tree trunk, he opens his arms, and Jinyoung smiles too before throwing his arms around Jaebum's waist and burrows into his jacket. He feels Jaebum wrap him up in a firm, yet gentle hug. The palm of his right hand resting on his shoulder, patting him just as gently. It's calming and friendly, but filled with emotions that Jinyoung has yet to confront.

Closing his eyes, he takes deep breathes, letting Jaebum's scent fill him. The silence wrapping them like a bubble. _This is nice. This comfortable. It's everything I want. Everything I thought I lost._  Then it hits him, and he springs out of Jaebum's hold.

Glaring at the alpha, he rest both his hands on his hips. "Who was that man?"

"What?" Jaebum asks him in confusion.

"Don't play dumb with me! Who was he?" he demands.

"What man? Jinyoung, there's only ever been you."

"The fact that you can say that before I can even explain what man I'm referring too, just makes me more curious about who he is, so spill it, Im Jaebum!"

Jaebum eyes him closes. "I'm actually kinda confused about what man you're talking about. I know a few men," he tries to explain.

"Wow! Just wow," he says in incredulity. "So I not only have to ask about that man, but a few others as well??" Jinyoung stares at the alpha, eyes wide, eyebrow arched high.

"No. No, that's not what I meant. I don't mean know them _like that._  I mean, I have slept with other men..."

"You're not really helping yourself with that statement," Jinyoung continues to glower at him.

"I know, but... aish... I'm well acquainted with some men. Like, I know a few men. Like, I know Yugyeom and Jackson... they're guys!" Jaebum fumbles with his explanation, finishing lamely. "Please tell me what man are you talking about?" he ends up begging.

"The one that got in your car the morning after we met Jackson's parents."

"The morning after..." Jaebum said thoughtfully as he hastily racked his memory. "Youngjae?!" he suddenly blurted, his voice somewhere between disgust and revelation.

"Youngjae?" Jinyoung gave him a deadpanned stare. "Really, Jaebum? Youngjae? That's the best lie you have? Youngjae was in the car with me!"

"No. No, that's Yoo Youngjae."

"Now you're getting us confused?"

"No, his last name is Yoo. He's one of my closest friends. We went to school together. We got separated when his parents passed and we only just reconnected that day."

Jinyoung eyes him in suspicion, not sure to believe Jaebum.

Suddenly, Jaebum turned shy again, blushing to the roots of his hair. "You're really cute when you get possessive ypu know that? But I really don'the like Youngjae like that. In fact, I actually told him about you," he says, voice trailing off towards the end of the confession.

"You what?" Jinyoung squeaks.

"Wait a minute! What we're you doing at the office??" Jaebum asks, turning on him.

 _Oh, how the table have turned,_  Jinyoung thinks as he looks away. "I... um..."

"You?" Jaebum prods at him playfully.

Huffing, Jinyoung pouts. "I was scared! I didn't want to lose you! I heard everything you said to me before you left me. I love you, Jaebum. I _see_  you. I see _only_  you. I wanted to tell you that, but now it's too late... but at the same time that it's too late, I still want you to know that," he crying now, and Jaebum's eyes are filled with so many emotions, he doesn't know which to try to decipher first. Suddenly, he wrapped in a tight embrace.

"Thank you. Thank you God!" Jaebum says, and he feels tears begin to drip between the locks of his hair.

Pulling back, Jaebum looks him in the eyes. "I don't care what I have to do, baby. I'm gonna break that bond. I'm gonna free you. Do you hear me? I'm gonna break that bond even if it kills me. I'm gonna free you."

"If you die, I'll never forgive you," Jinyoung tries to joke, laughing through his tears.

Jaebum laughs and pulls him close again.

_Come what may, at least Jaebum finally knows that all I see is him. At least he knows I've only ever loved him. I would die before I let the likes of Park Jinyoung lay a hand on Jaebum._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I laughed and cried writing this chapter . I tried really hard not to turn JJPenises into exhibitionists and believe me , IT WAS FUCKING HARD !!! (That's what she said) 
> 
> The chat is always humming . The other day I woke up to 919 msgs !! All 18+ content ... it was really hard keeping this PG and sweet ... so hard !!! 
> 
> I made my Korean-Dutch bestfriend read the first 10 chapters of this and the first thing he asked me is "Mimz , is this what you've been doing with your life since you got discharged 4 months ago ?" I proudly nodded at him , but I also inserted that I work and go to school too . He said not to get it published or my parents will have a heart attack LOL XD 
> 
> I'm gonna be more than a quarter century old on 3 days , if my parents of all people are not used to my craziness they should've gave me up for adoption . Of course my bestie said he would have if I was his child . The lies he tells smdh ....


	63. Allowed and Aloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff fluff and more fluff . The past chapters have been fluffier than my pillow . 
> 
> Anyways , enjoy JJP before we get to the good parts :)

_Allowed and Aloud_

Jaebum studied Jinyoung from across the table as the omega pushed a single pea back and forth across his plate with his chopsticks. The occasional clink and scrape of metal against ceramic never actually reached his ears with how deep in concentration he was. Jinyoung was always prim and proper time the dinner table, so his current demeanor was something Jaebum could not allow to continue. "Jinyoung-ah," he called to the omega softly. When the omega didn't respond, he raised his voice just an octave higher. "Jinyoung-ah."

The omega startled up, looking up from the pea. His eyes were glassy and distant for a brief moment before they focused on him.

"Are you not hungry?" Jaebum asked him softly. By then everyone's eyes were focused on him and the omega, and Jaebum began to feel guilty for broaching such a question at such a time. He mentally facepalmed himself and made a note to not do it again in the future.

Thankfully, Jinyoung smiled softly and shook his head. "No, not really," he sighed.

Mark immediately perked up from his seat, twisting himself slightly to face Jinyoung. "Is everything okay, love?"

Jinyoung turned to Mark, still wearing the soft smile. "Of course. I just have some things on my mind."

"Wanna talk about it?" Mark asked just as softly.

Jinyoung shook his head again. Reaching out, he grasped Mark's hand and gave it a squeeze. The older omega apparently could not hold his surprise in as he gaped at their clasped hands. "Later. I promise."

Mark nodded. "Whenever you're ready."

Bambam chose that moment to interject. "I'm sure when he's ready, he'll talk to all of us. Right, Jinyoung-hyung?"

"Of course," Jinyoung cooed at the younger omega.

After that, the conversation seemed to flow, but the tension remained in the room. Jaebum continued to study Jinyoung. It was only when everyone was paying attention to Jackson telling an animated story of his past days with Yugyeom did Jaebum feel a foot brush his leg. Leaning back in his seat, Jaebum smiled to himself as he watched Jinyoung's socked foot continuously brush his calf. He looked up at the omega with an arched brow, and smiled brightly. Whatever is on Jinyoung's mind didn't negatively effect him, and his heart eased.

A few minutes later the table quieted down again, and Jackson turned to Mark. "You should go to bed."

Mark pouted, and everyone chuckled. "I thought you were my alpha, not my mother."

Jackson chortle softly. "Well, one of us has to be a bit responsible if we're going to raise this pup properly, which means decent bedtime without an fussing," Jackson to him, as he rose from his seat at the head of the table. "Now come on. Off to bed!" Jackson easily bent over and lifted Mark from the chair, before heading out the dining room. At the threshold, he turned his head and bade everyone else a brief 'be right back.'

As he disappeared from sight, Bambam and Yugyeom stood up to gather the dishes. Youngjae eyed Jinyoung for a minute. "You need to head to bed as well, Hyung," he said a bit chastisingly.

Groaning, Jinyoung shot the beta a sideways glare. Jaebum felt Jinyoung's foot leave his leg and he immediately wanted to groan as well, but controlled himself. Biting back, he stood up and chuckled, picking up Jinyoung's plate and handed it to Bambam. The omega smiled at him in thanks. He made his way around the table and offered Jinyoung his hand.

Jinyoung looked at his hand in confusion, but never the less placed his hand in his. He helped the omega stand and led him out the dining room. He helped Jinyoung sit in an armchair and disappeared before reappearing. Wordlessly, he took Jinyoung's shoes from where it sat at the entryway and returned with them. He helped the omega put them on and they made their way out the house.

After a few minutes of walking the path to the barn arm in arm, Jinyoung stopped and turned to him. "Shouldn't I be in bed?"

Jaebum smiled. "Do you want to go back?"

"No," he said smiling back. "It's nice out tonight."

Jaebum nodded slightly before pulling him to continue walking. "I figured you'd want a place to open your mind and I have the perfect place."

"But I have a place for that already," Jinyoung told him laughing.

"Bambam already found it," Jaebum said thinking about how the other omega had found them under the tree earlier that day.

"Right."

They walked into the barn and up to the second floor. Boxes in various sizes littered the sides of the space, but an old couch faced one wall. Jaebum sat him in it and walked to the wall only to unlatch a handle and swing a large window open. When he turned back to Jinyoung, the omega was gaping at the scene before him. Dusk had already fallen a while ago, but the  slivers of orange and purple streaks across the horizon painted a magnificent picture. The stars above them twinkled beautifully, but all Jaebum saw was Jinyoung's face. The awe in his eyes was everything he had hoped for.

Walking back to the couch, he sat a safe distance from him, careful not to invade his space. Although he knew the omega was lost in the view, he didn't want to push his luck.

"It's beauitful! How did you find this place?"

"You're more beautiful than any view I've ever seen," Jaebum whispered, not thinking, as he continued to stare at the omega.

"You're corny," Jinyoung laughed, turning to him.

"What?" Jaebum asked him in astonishment. Jinyoung bursted out in laughter, looking at him in shock, and he felt himself blushing. "Did I say that out loud?"

"You couldn't be anymore louder," Jinyoung said drily, teasing him.

"Well, it's true. You're absolutely beautiful."

It was Jinyoung's turn to blush a deep red, and Jaebum made another mental note to continue complimenting him.

"I actually have another confession to make," Jaebum told the omega.

Jinyoung turned to him, frowning deeply. His eyes becoming wary as if expecting something negative, but Jaebum also saw the questions that began to fill them.

"The day I got in the car with Youngjae, my friend, we went to a jeweler," Jaebum whispered quietly, looking down at his hands. His voice barely that of a mumble. His heart began to race with nervousness.

"A jeweler?" Jinyoung squeaked.

"Yeah. After the night before I stayed up all night thinking over everything that was said and done, and I began to regret my actions. I never should've tried to let you go, Jinyoungie. We never should've reached an impasse-..."

Jinyoung chose that time to mumble something, effectively interrupting him. Jaebum watched as the omega huff a breathe and pouted cute, threwing himself back to lean against the couch. His arms folding across his chest. He glared out the window.

"What?" Jaebum asked s he craned his neck in the omega's direction in confusion. The sudden tantrum fit was not a reaction he had anticipated.

"I said 'I hate that word.' Impasse, I mean," Jinyoung explained, still glaring.

Laughter began to bubble in his chest, but try as he might to smother it, the smile that tugged stupidly on his lips gave him away. Jinyoung turn to glare at him, still wearing the pout, and the laughter exploded through his lips. "I knew you would laugh," Jinyoung sniped at him.

"Can I finish now?" Jaebum asked after calming himself a bit.

"Do you need to ask?"

Jaebum crushed the smile on his face before continuing. "Anyways, like I said, 'we never should've reached an impasse.' Jinyoung, I love you. I should've accepted your relationship with Mark. I couldn't imagine being separated from Jackson. Let alone, not help him if he needed it. Mark was there for you before I even came into the picture. I shouldn't have told you to stop being there for him. It's unfair, to both of you."

"I do like that you are possessive with me though. It makes me feel special," Jinyoung said shyly.

Jaebum rose his gaze to meet the omegas, never knowing when he had drop them to look at his intertwined fingers. His heart fluttered at the dusty pink on Jinyoung's cheeks. "What am I going to do with you?" he said, shaking his head, smiling.

"You can kiss me, if you want to. I don't-..." Jinyoung began, but he never finished.

Before Jaebum could stop himself, he had gathered the omega in his arms in a fierce embrace. "I want to, but I won't. I'll wait for you to come to me."

He felt more than saw the omega smile into his chest, right above his thunderous heart. Jaebum knew that Jinyoung could hear it, but he didn't care. It only spurred him on to hold the omega close to him longer.

 _Small steps,_  Jaebum told himself. _Small steps until you're mine, in every sense of the word. Until then I'll be patient. I will continue to love you. I will continue to show you just how much I love you. I will fight my way back into your heart. I will bare everything until you wear my mark proudly._

As if reading his thoughts, Jinyoung wedged a hand between there bodies to rest above his heart. "Mine," he murmured softly. His eyes shut tightly as tears streamed down his face. "I love you, Im Jaebum. Although my body is confused, my mind belongs to you. When we sort this mess out, and we will, my heart is yours to take, if you want it."

"Have you considered my offer?" Jaebum asked the omega. He felt Jinyoung nod his head. "And?"

Jinyoung pulled away slightly to look him in the eyes. "I won't take it. Not right now. Not until I'm free," Jinyoung finished with a shake of his head. "I want it, but I want to be absolutely sure."

Jaebum frowned. "Sure? About?"

"That you don't just pity me."

Jaebum flinched. "Jinyoung, I've loved you since I met you. * _You. Just you._ * I love everything about you. Your eyes that light up when you're happy, or glint when you have something mischievous in mind. Your hand that gently comforts others. Your heart that opens to those you care about without having to be asked to. Your loyalty that never wavers. Your altruistic inclination to help those around you in need. I don't pity you. I admire you," Jaebum frowned in frustration. "How can I get you to see that I love the person Jinyoung that does these things because it feels right to him and not his wolf that only has the instinct to possess and be possessed by an alpha?"

Almost as if it were new to him, Jinyoung gaped at him as if he were crazy.

Jaebum chuckled. He reached a hand to tap a finger against the omega's temple. "I love how your mind thinks, but I also hate that it overthinks. I've never pitied you. You're one of the strongest people I know, but you're the kindest. Strangely, I knew you I didn't have to pity you after what that bastard did to you because for all the love and kindness you give, those that you helped would repay it a thousand folds over. In fact, I pity myself."

"Why? You're perfect."

"Because I'm hopelessly in love with someone way better than I am at being a human."

Jinyoung laughed. "You're alright. You have some admirable virtues, but we can work on polishing the ones that will shine the brightest."

"It'll take a lot of time and patience."

"Good 'cause I have a lot of both."

Jaebum smiled brightly. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Suddenly, a howl ripped through the night sky, filled with joy and pain, rage and celebration, and the pair froze. Shock coursed through them like liquid fire before Jinyoung smiled. "I guess it's time for us to head back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is happening ?
> 
> Anyways, thank you to those who wished me a happy birthday . I really appreciate it . I am officially 16 years old ... er than I mentally am LOL XD 
> 
> I manage to write most of this on paper while banned from my phone so I finished typing it and now TADA !! I hope you enjoyed as much as I enjoyed writing it . The end is approaching much quicker than I like , but don't fret . I am on my next project and I'm hoping ObliviousChyld won't reject my offer to write it with me cuz it'll be epic ... I hope :)


	64. We and Wee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you have been anxiously waiting for for months now (besides the smut LOL)

_We and Wee_

Jackson couldn't exactly sort through the myriad of emotions he was feeling as he paced back and forth within the expanse of the living room. It had all happened so fast. One minute he had been standing in the bathroom laughing at a disgruntled Mark as the omega grudgingly brushed his teeth before bed, and the next, he was standing in a puddle of some strange liquid. Worried that they may have had a leaky toilet, he had bent over to check the caulking of the porcelain bowl, only to realize the liquid was dripping from the cover of the toilet that Mark was sitting atop of.

His worry had only mounted further, until his hair was being yanked and his head was being swiveled upwards to meet a very red-faced, angry Mark. "Jackson Wang, I need you to fucking focus!" the omega snapped through sharp gritted teeth. His grey eyes were like hardened granite as they bore into his.

Jackson only realize then that his panic must have shown in the way his eyes darted everywhere else except Mark's face, and could only manage a weak nod before Mark's grip in his hair tightened again and Mark's face twisted in pain. Adrenaline course through him in that moment. Whatever pain he was supposed to feel from him hair being pulled went unnoticed, choosing to only to gather himself for what was to come... whatever that meant.

When Mark came to again, he whimpered a weak, "We need you, Jackson," before the alpha scooped into his arms and ran into the bedroom.

"Mark, baby, I need you to let me go. I need to get Youngjae," he whispered into Mark's ear softly.

After a heartbeat, the omega loosened his tight grip on Jackson's shirt, and Jackson fled out into the hallways hollering for the beta, but before he can reach the end of it, Youngjae and Bambam were already running towards him. The pair pushed past him and ran at top speed down the hall. Bambam detoured into Youngjae's room emerging with a large red bag.

"What can I do?" Jackson asked the omega.

"Stay out of our way while we make you a dad," the omega replied briskly.

"I can't do that," Jackson sneered at the omega. The intensity of possessiveness he felt in that moment was something he had never felt before. The instinctive need to protect Mark seemed to have vamped.

The omega got in his face then. "The hell you can't! Your omega is going into labor. Your alpha will kick in with the amount of pheromones that will fill that room and the need to protect him will be greater. We can't risk you being there even for just a sceond," Bambam scoffed dismissively. With his point being made, the omega stirred around him and dashed down the hall to the master suite.

Jackson fell to his knees then. The adrenaline leaving his body as though someone held a vacuum to him. He rose his head and howled with the last of the adrenaline rush. A moment later, a hand rested on his shoulder and he slumped on the floor, feeling the mostly helpless he's ever been. His back came in contact with something thin, but hard and when he looked up, Yugyeom's soft brown eyes stared back at him comfortingly.

"Don't worry, Hyung. He's got the best in there with him," Yugyeom smiled excitedly. "You're gonna be a dad soon."

The alpha's excitement was admittedly contagious and Jackson soon found himself where he was now, pacing. Not long after he had gotten up off the floor did Jaebum and Jinyoung walk into the house with happy smiles on their faces. Jinyoung had walked up to him first. His smile softening before he moved in to give him a light squeeze on the arm. Jaebum followed after. His smile seemed to brighten even more as he pulled Jackson in for a close hug.

"Excited?"

"Scared shitless."

"You'll be alright," the other alpha smirked. "He'll be alright. He's strong."

Muffled moans and groans filled his ears, and he began to panic again. "I know he is, but what if something happens to the pup? What if the umbilical cord is wrapped around his neck? What if he comes out not breathing at all? What if they have to perform emergency surgery on Mark? What if-" Jackson was silenced by the hard look on Jaebum's face.

"True. Anything could happen, but he's got the best with him. Look at Jinyoung! He's completely fine and healthy. Jaeyoung will be too."

With renewed hope, Jackson began to feel excited once more. _Soon I'll be able to hold his pup in my arms._  "You're right. He's in good hands."

Jaebum nodded his head and walked to sit on the couch beside Jinyoung. He watched as the pair linked hands, but sat in silence. Yugyeom, who had been sitting across from Jinyoung on an armchair, flipped his phone out of his pocket then and opened what sounded like a gaming app, before he tuned the volume down.

Jackson sighed. _Everyone seems to be calm about it, but why is my heart racing? Why do I feel panicked? Jaebum is right. Mark_  is _in good hands. Jinyoung is fine and healthy. Mark and Jaeyoung will be too. They've got Youngjae with his gentle, bright ways. His smile could raise the dead. He also has Bambam, who will push him through the ordeal._  It was in that moment that Jackson realized why Mark felt at home with the employees of Whiskers. _In his world, they're like his pillars. They shield him, protect him, but also support him. They're his family. His chosen family._

 _Family. It's a word I've only used when talking about Mommy and Daddy, but it doesn't encompass only those that shared the same blood as I do._  He had never thought about it before, but looking between Yugyeom and Jaebum, he began to feel something else altogether. _A sense of protectiveness? No, it was just that._  It took him a moment to realize that they were his family as well. Not his blood relatives, granted, but someone he would give up his life for. Someone he wanted to walk through the ages with. _My pack._

The words barely crossed his mind before strong cry that could only come from tiny lungs pierced through the night.

"Told ya!" Jaebum turned to smirk at him with a wink.

Jackson breathed a sigh of relief before he made his way down the hall, smiling proudly to himself. _Mark did it._  Steeling himself at the door, he reached out and knocked on it. The small thuds of his knuckles against the wooden panel banged loudly in his ears and he began to feel nervous again.

A minute later, a smiling Bambam peeked through the door before swinging it more open. The omega had been right. The pheromones in the air that swept past him made him blank for a second before he got his bearings back. Jackson smiled as his eyes drifted behind the omega to Mark who was reclining on the bed, amid layers of towels and bunched up bed sheets. His blonde hair was a mess, wet with sweat and plastered to forehead. His face slowly coming to a more pale shade. He looked extremely exhausted, but besutiful as he held their pup close to his chest. Jackson's nose began to sting and tears began to fill his eyes as he took in the scene before him.

Mark looked up, and their eyes met and held. His heart clenched before taking on a more thunderous pace. A hiccuping laughter spilled from his lips as he stumbled into the room. He made his way around the bed, not caring about the wet towels as he sat on them. Leaning forward, he pulled Mark into an embrace, conscious of the tiny bundle between their bodies. "Let's wait to have another one, yeah? You scared me."

Mark laughed through his tears, nodding his head. Pulling away, the omega looked between them at infant resting on the crook of his right elbow. "Baby, look who we made. He's beautiful."

"I told you," Jackson chuckled as he looked down, through his tear-clouded eyes.

The pup had a mat of blonde hair with touches of brown in them. A thin pointed nose just like Mark's with a pointed upper lip like his. Even with the pup's eyes closed, Jackson was sure as hell that they were the same shade of grey as Mark's, if not darker.

Reaching out a hand, Jaeyoung reached out as well and wrapped a tiny hand around his finger. The wee little pup's grip was firm, and Jackson knew then and there, he was in trouble. He would give his life for this pup. He was perfect. He was everything Jackson had dreamt of since he found out Mark was pregnant.

"He's perfect, Mark. You're perfect. I love you," he whispered leaning in to place a chaste kiss on the omega's lips.

As their lips met, Mark sniffled sharply before he began to sob, gasping between breathes. Startled, Jackson leaned back and began to panic again. "What happened? Did I hurt you? Mark, baby, please answer me," he begged the omega as his gaze swept for any injuries.

"No, you idiot! It's just-...," Mark cried.

"Just what?"

"That's the first time you've said that to me again since I left you."

Jackson softened. "I never stopped loving you, Mark. Even when I was mad at you. Even when I thought I was broken beyond repair, I loved you. I will always love you. You're my forever, Markie," he whispered, gathering his little family in his arms again. Jackson looked up at the ceiling, and whispered a silent 'thank you.' Closing his eyes, he burrowed his face in Mark's shoulder and let silent tears of relief flow. "Thank you, Mark Tuan. Thank you for giving such a precious gift. Thank you for being you," he whispered into the omega's ear.

Someone cleared their throat behind him. "I hate to break this pretty picture, but can I see my godson now?" Jinyoung asked in a teasing tone.

Chuckling, Jackson leaned away from them. He looked into Mark's eyes silently asking to take their son, and Mark smiled gently back at him before switching their son into his arms. Standing, he turned to Jinyoung and placed the infant in his arms. "Be careful. He's precious."

"If it came down to choosing between the two of you, I would save him before saving you," Jinyoung told him in a deadpanned tone. The room erupted into laughter.

"Wow, I feel safe," Jackson gasped through the last of his mirth. He looked past Jinyoung to see Jaebum's soft expression. The longing in his friend's eyes was as clear as a cloudless sky, and Jackson couldn't help the sad smile he gave the other when their eyes met.

The alpha motioned to him, and they both stepped out of the room. Jackson closed the door softly behind him and followed his friend out of the house and on to the porch. Whatever it was Jaebum was about to voice, Jackson knew deep in his heart that it was serious and had to be taken into careful consideration, so waited patiently for the alpha to formulate the words in his mind.

The both of them stood in silence before Jaebum swiveled his head to give him a curious look. "Congratulations, man," the alpha started reaching a hand out for him to shake.

Jackson gratefully clasped the others hand, smiling. When they released their grip on one another, Jaebum continued, "Look, I hate to do it now. Tonight of all nights, really, but... how long do you intend on staying here?"

Jackson fixed him with what he hoped was a questioning expression. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you want to stay here? In the U.S.," Jaebum tried to elaborate, but it was still coming across to him as vague. His confusion must've been apparent on his face because Jaebum continued. "Why not take this into our playing field? Why don't we pack up and leave this place and the horrible memories it hold for everyone in this house?"

Jaebum's meaning finally clicked in and Jackson began to weigh the odds. "What if he never comes after us? What if Jinyoung stays bound to him forever?"

Jaebum seemed to take that into consideration, looking out into the darkness. "He wouldn't want to stay bound to Jinyoung forever. They're... mated," Jaebum seethed through clenched teeth. "He's a true alpha, just like you. He won't be able to control the urges he feels. The longing he'll feel for his omega when he begins to rut. If we get back on our playing field, we'll have more of an advantage. We have more places in Asia to hide our omegas than here. We can't keep bouncing from place to place. It's not healthy for Jaeyoung. Jacks, please consider it. I, of all people in this house, want to see the end of him, but we can't do it from here with the limited resources we have."

Jackson nodded thoughtfully. _Jaebum is right. Once Mark is able to be on his feet, we should move. In Korea, I'll have eyes an ears everywhere. We'll be able to know when he sets foot on Korean soil._  "Mark should be on his feet in no time. We'll move then."

In the distance, two bright yellow lights came into view and the pair watched as a white KIA Sportage rolled up the driveway. An old man with shoulder-length grey hair emerged from the car, followed by a woman who looked slightly younger. The air began to reek of alphas and they tensed. The couple slowly approached the house, and Jackson alpha nod Jaebum slowly made their way down the steps to stand in their path.

The old man was the first to break the silence. "You must be Jackson. I would recognize Sophia's nose anywhere," he said, reaching out a hand.

Slightly stumped and beginning to feel uncomfortable by the comparison to his mother, Jackson stared at the old alpha. "And you are?" he asked, stiffly.

The alpha smiled fondly. "Still straight forward, I see. You haven't changed much since you were a teen. I'm Mark's dad. Sophia gave me your location."

The woman reached forward and grasped his hand. "Is my Mark here? Please let me see him," she begged. Her voice quivering and all Jackson could do was glare at their intertwined hands. Anger rising in him, blinding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you all thought about this slightly fluffy chapter and what y'all think will happen . Whew ... that ending tho ... LOL XD 
> 
> I wasn't supposed to spoil anything on Twitter or anywhere at all really but almost everyone in the comments for last chapter guessed it right so I figured why the hell not ?! It'll give y'all something to look forward to and I am nothing if not a mischievous teasing little devil :)
> 
> Anyways I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter . Hope to see you in the next chapter again , if yall haven't had enough of my craziness , teasing and slightly *read : VERY* evil ways


	65. Intense and Intents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's figure out what happened, yeah ?

_Intense and Intents_

Mark watched the silent transaction between the alphas from the bed and apprehension began to fill him. Something in the back of his mind began to nag him.

 _Something big will happen before the week is out,_  Yien sighed, and Mark sighed outwardly.

*You might be right, Yien," he silently agreed with his wolf. Whatever it was though, Mark was willing to wait for Jackson to tell him. Since patching things up that fateful day in the barn, he and Jackson agreed on an open-door policy. Whatever one had on their minds, they were able to come to the other and voice their concerns. No secrets, no hidden agendas, and thus far, Mark was aware of everything that has happened.

With his trust in Jackson in mind, Mark pushed the nagging feeling out of his mind, and focused on his son laying peacefully in Jinyoung's arms. Mark then turned to Jinyoung and smiled brightly. "Nyoungie, come here. I miss him already," he faked a pout he knew the omega couldn't resist, and patted the space Jackson occupied a few moments ago.

The omega approached him still cooing down at Jaeyoung. "Mark, he's beautiful," he finally whined turning to him with a face filled with aegyo.

Mark felt his heart begin to sing with joy. It was the first time Jinyoung had truly smiled with unadulterated happiness since the fateful day he came stumbling through the door of the farmhouse. Something told him it wasn't just Jaeyoung's arrival and beauty that has him in his current mood though. "I'm glad you're in love with him," Mark said softly, thinking of Jaebum.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jinyoung snapped his head up in confusion.

Mark just shrugged his shoulders, taking in the beautiful sight. A quietness left around the room as everyone stared in awe over Jinyoung's shoulder. Yugyeom had an arm around Bambam's waist as he stood behind the omega. Youngjae stood on the other side of the bed, constantly glancing between the monitors reading Mark's vitals and Jaeyoung in fascination. It was nice and peaceful. The most peaceful it's ever been since the summer before, and Mark felt a sense of belonging he hasn't felt in much longer than that.

After a few minutes of this, Youngjae broke the silence. "Okay, I think that's enough excitement for the time being. Mark needs to rest, and Bambam and I need to do his first baby check."

Everyone groaned at this, but Youngjae remained adamant, coming around the bed to take Jaeyoung into his arms. Mark watched the careful exchange before tiredness began to sweep through him and he felt his eyes begin to droop. Reaching out, he grasped Jinyoung's hand in his. "Come see me in the morning please."

Smiling, Jinyoung nodded, giving his hand a gentle squeeze before making his way to the door. Yugyeom was the first person to reach the door, swiveling it open softly.

Even through the scent of the blood and sweat, Mark instantly tensed as two familiar scents began to assault his senses. Survival mode kicked in at that moment. His heart picked up an impossible pace, beating like war drums in his ears. Mark's mind racing as he began clawing the air wildly, to reach out to Jaeyoung in panic.

"Jaeyoung!" he heard himself scream. "Give him to me. No! Yugyeom, close the door. Lock it! Hurry!" he shouted at the alpha.

Yugyeom nostrils flared for a millisecond before he cursed under his breathe. Snarling through gnashed teeth, Yugyeom turned to give Jinyoung a quick nod before he slipped through the opened door. The omega silently locked it behind him before making his way back to the bed to sit beside Mark, but Mark was quick even in his weak state. Youngjae, on the other hand, wasn't so quick to recover from the sudden commotion.

Mark crawled across the bed, never getting off. He bowed deeply in front of Youngjae, head between open upturned palms. "Youngjae, please I've never asked you for anything, but I'm begging you now. Please take Jaeyoung out of here as quickly as you can."

"Mark-hyung-..." the beta called to him softly, but was interrupted by howl.

The three hybrids perked up at the howl and their hearts began to sink, their heads snapping towards the window that muffled it slightly. Only one alpha among them had the ability to howl, but it wasn't the howl itself that scared them. It was the pain that was deeply embedded into it. It seemed to linger and pulse in the air like a blanket, cloaking them with a tension so thick it was almost suffocating.

A minute rolled by and the three hybrids were still rooted to the spot they were in. Waiting for something, anything. For what? They didn't know, but they still waited. What did come, was not something any of them expected. A loud crash shook the house as a door was flung open, followed by angry stumping accompanied by the sound of something being dragged across the hardwood floors.

Youngjae hung his head. His usually sunny demeanor gone somber, and Mark's heart picks up an even wilder pace. The beta knew something, and he wasn't telling. "Youngjae, what is going on? What do you know that I don't? Why is my dad here? Fucking answer me!"

Youngjae sighed. "Yi-Eun, I think you should hear him out before you hear what I have to say." It's the only thing the beta says before he gives Jaeyoung back to Mark and walks to the door.

Everything happens in a flurry of rushed movements. The doors opens just as Jackson has a leg cocked up to kick the slab of wood off its hinges, and he kicks Youngjae square in the abdomen instead. As Youngjae huffs a breath, wheezing to get precious air, Jinyoung goes running to his side.

Mark can only stare in astonishment as panic begins to seep into his being in a waves with each blurry movement. His dad is pushed into the room until he crashes against the floor. His mom pushes past the crowd at the door to throw herself on the floor beside his dad. Her hands obviously shaking as she checks her husband.

Jackson stays standing in the doorway, chest heaving- his beautifully sculpted face now set with deep hard lines. Even with their bond stronger than ever before, Mark doesn't need Yien to tell him Jackson is amgry. He can see the anger emanating from the tension in his shoulders. The wild ire in his eyes conveys a deep pain within them, and Mark is sure Jackson is one wrong move away from shifting and tearing his parents to shreds.

He just can't seem to move though. He wants to say something- reach out, anything, but he just can't. The panic in his throat has long clogged anything from escaping his lungs. His mind blank of anything, but getting Jaeyoung away from these people... until Jackson's eyes meets his.

* _I'm here for you, Markie,_ * they seem to say, and his heart begins to slowly to a normal pace. He closes his eyes and takes deep breathes, willing himself to swallow the ball of panic in his throat. When he opens his eyes, Jackson is still looking at him, and he nods, stepping forward.

The alpha squats down until he's at eye level with his father, who pulls back from where he had his face buried in his wife's hair. "Did you smell that?" he asks Raymond Tuan.

There's no response. Just the defiant tilt of the older alpha's chin, and Jackson grits his teeth. "You created that scent. You know what it's called? It's called fear, panic and mistrust. That's the scent Mark has had lingering on him for the past eight years, and that's not even close to how strong it was when I first met him. The other scents that you can smell is called self-hatred. It's rolling off of Jinyoung. Do you know why? Because the alpha you sold Mark to... he got a hold of Jinyoung, and Jinyoung, being the amazing friend that he is, put himself in harm's way for Mark. Everyone in this room has suffered because you couldn't be the alpha your pup needed you to be.

How dare you come here and pretend you are welcome. How dare you show up and expect me to welcome you. How dare you show your face and expect Mark to run back into your arms, like you didn't trade him up for money. I'll give fifteen minutes with Mark, and after that I want you gone. Every second that ticks by after that will be how many times I will let my wolf maul you. Am I understood?"

Mark shivers at the coldness in Jackson voice, but he doesn't protest. One by one, he watches as his hybrid friends filter out of the room quietly, and the tension in his shoulders wind tighter beneath his skin. The clutch he has around Jaeyoung tightens protectively.

Jackson is the last one out, lingering for just a moment more to take one last look at him before he turns to the door but he doesn't close it, and some of the tension eases. _As long as Jackson is within earshot, we're safe,_  Mark tells himself, taking comfort in the hesitant look in Jackson's eyes.

With a little more confidence, he looks at his parents. A wave of mistrust and betrayal sweeps through him as he meets their eyes in turn. "What do you want? If you're here to fulfill your end of that disgusting deal, then you're in for a major let-down."

His father gapes at him before bowing his head in shame. "No, quite the opposite actually, Yi-Eun," Raymond Tuan chokes out.

Mark feels himself tense in surprise. "Then why are you here? You have fourteen minutes."

"We're here to break the deal," Dorinne Tuan states simply.

"Break it? How do you intend to break it?"

"Listen Mark. When signing a carrier omega over to another alpha or a workforce beta, the alpha of the omega, a beta witness and the receiving party must be present for the signing of the contract. There was a flaw in the contract signing. We had a beta present, but your mother wasn't. Legally, her signature was required as well, being an alpha and your mother."

"So.."

"So legally, you're still our omega."

"My contract with Whiskers is still valid though."

Raymond Tuan shook his head. "No, there was a flaw in that too. Your mother was present for that one, but we had no beta witness. Youngjae couldn't stand in as a witness and the receiving party," his father finished for him.

Mark growled. "How much longer do you intend to hold on to me, Dad? All these flaws. Can't you do anything right?" he hissed in disgust.

"All those flaws were to protect you," his mother hissed back at him.

"Protect me? Well you both have a shitty way of doing so."

"I tried to find you so many times, Mark, but you eluded me at every turn. I never could get the terrified look you gave me on the streets of Beijing out of my mind. I went crazy for a while until I got that call from Youngjae-ssi."

"Youngjae?" The beta's name he finally hit home.

"Yes, Youngjae-ssi contacted me and we signed you over to him. Everything was done in secret. He's been hiding you all these years. As long as you were with him, I knew you were safe."

Mark took a moment to process this information. "And how do you intend to 'break' this contract?"

"We do it the proper way. No flaws. You marry Jackson who was always your intended."

"Always my intended?"

"The day you ran, I met Jackson and his parents-..."

Mark felt his blood run cold. "Get out!"

"Mark, wait! You have to listen."

"I said, 'get out,'" he growled through his teeth. "Get out or I will maul you myself."

"Mark, please. You have to listen-..."

"I have to listen? Why, Dad? So you can turn right back around and sell me off to the next rich alpha that comes along?"

"No. I'm giving you to, Jackson."

"Why? 'Cause he's got money now? He wasn't worthy the first time around, but now that he's rich, you wanna sell me off to him, huh? That's all I really am to you, aren't I? A cash cow."

That seem to be it. His mother's eyes began to fill. Her soft brown irises that were slightly speckled with grey long hardened, filled with a blood-red Mark had never seen before. The color much brighter than Jia Er's ruby ones.

Fear slowly crept through Mark until he was numb. His mom slowly shifted before his eyes. Her tiny frame twisted, turned and elongated until she stood between on all fours between her son and husband. Her snow white and gold fur glimmering in the soft fluorescent light.

Mark was barely conscious of Jaeyoung shifting in his arms as well, until he felt a nuzzle of a wet snout against his shirt. When he looked down, an identical pup lay in his arms. The only difference between the two wolves in the room was the one in his arms had a distinct marking on its coat. Among the mass of white fur on its back, a double infinity was etched perfectly in gold.

Mark bravely looked up at his parents, noticing his mom had shifted back. "I think it's time you leave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting back on track here . 
> 
> Anyways , I had this wold thought earlier . Avisodomy is basically sex with a bird . Apparently it's a fetish ... so I got to think ... never a good idea . If a member of GOT7 were to get with a fan , is that considered avisodomy ? LOL XD 
> 
> There is something seriously wrong with my brain LMFAO XD


	66. Bold and Bawled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuans vs Wangs

_Bold and Bawled_

Jackson felt it more than anything, the two surges of power that swept past him, and he froze in his restless pacing. One of the scents connected to the surges was familiar and yet, not at all. The other he recognized as Mark's mother's. It was brief. Like a two gusts of wind chasing one another- there one minute and gone the next.

The tension and apprehension that was ever present in the living room were his pack sat waiting, thickened, and before he knew it, his feet were leading him back to the room- Jaebum and Yugyeom close at his heels. The not-so-familiar scent getting stronger and stronger as he got closer to the room.

"I think it's time you leave," he heard Mark's voice snarl harshly. It was a bold attempt at being brave, but Jackson detected the panic in it. He felt it in his heart that Mark was a movement away from running scared, and he broke into a dash. As he came closer to the bedroom he reached out and used the jutting door jam to steer himself into the room.

Mark's parents now stood staring in shock in Mark's direction, and he turned his head to take in what they were looking at. Within Mark's thin arms, a pup lay nestle again Mark comfortably. His white and gold fur glinting again the fluorescent light.

"He-...," was all he could manage to get out as he took in the sight before him. Pride swelled in his chest at the pup. Even at a very young age, it was obvious the pup was an alpha. His mood quickly shifted though as his eyes met Mark's furious ones. Gathering his wits, he step towards Mark's parents and glowered at them.

"I believe you heard Mark clearly," he snarled.

Raymond's shoulder immediately sagged. "Our fifteen minutes aren't up."

"And yet you've already managed to fuck up your one chance at reconciling with Mark. I think you've already over-stayed your welcome," he pointed out angrily. His blood beginning to boil at the older alpha's audacity.

Raymond turned to address Mark then. "Fine, but I'm begging you. Please, let us help fix this mess. I'll follow Jackson's rules. Whatever they are," he said as he sank to his knees. His head coming down to meet the cold wooden planks that were the floorboard.

Jackson caught the fleeting surprise that washed over Mark before his expression hardened again. "Oh, there's no way either one of you is leaving now. You will assist Jackson in any way to fix your past mistakes. One blunder, and I will have him maul you to a pulp, Raymond."

Raymond looked up at his son with a hopeful expression, nodding furiously. "Yes, whatever he needs. I am at his service. I just want you happy, son."

Mark snorted, rolling his eyes as he looked away for a moment. He turned back at his father again with more hate in his eyes. "And one other thing... don't you dare come near my son. Either of you," he said darkly, and Jackson felt himself twitch in his pants.

Mark looked extremely delectable in that moment. Even from a neutral position on the bed, his grey eyes glittered menacingly like freshly molten silver as his arms clutched _their_  pup possessively tight to his chest. His voice, deeper than Jackson has ever heard it, was like a seductive caress up his spine. Never since he's met the omega has he seen or heard him and it was a major turn on seeing Mark get possessive with their pup.

Turning to face the older pair of alphas, he smiled tightly. "You can stay here for the time being. I'll have Youngjae set up in the living room, so you both can have the room he uses at the other end of the hall."

Dorrine perked up then. "We... we didn't bring a spare of clothing with us. We left them behind in the hotel. There's no need to trouble Youngjae into sleeping in the living room. We'll just go back to our hotel."

"Stay here for tonight. That is not up for discussion," he told her, ending all future arguments. "I'll have Yugyeom or Jaebum escorts you back to your hotel in the morning to collect your belongings." With that being said, he stepped aside and gestured them towards the door.

The pair looked at each other, and they seemed to silently communicate before the man looked down and meekly walked out into the hall. Dorrine frowned at him, but never the less followed him, making her way out as well, closing the door behind her.

Jackson released a sigh of relief before turning back to Mark. He smiled at the omega, walking towards the bed. He sat and reached a hand out to run a hand over the white coat of fur. "Hey, little buddy. You gave me a scare and you haven't even opened your eyes yet," he chuckled.

Mark snickered softly. "Jackson," he whispered, shakily.

Suddenly, Jackson became all too aware of the fear in Mark's voice again. Trying to appear nonchalant, he hummed in reply as he continued to run a soothing hand over their pup.

"Jacks, he shifted. He's too young. It's too early. What if there's something wrong with him. What if coping with his wolf becomes too much for him. What if...-"

Jackson shot Mark a stern look. "Baby, what if you're just freaking out?" he teased lightly.

"I'm serious, Jackson," Mark whined, his face pulling into a deep frown.

Jackson inched closer to Mark and gathered his family into his arms. "I know, baby," he whispered, brushing his lips against the tuft of Mark's crown. "Whatever happens, we'll go through it together... as family. We'll cross those bridges when we get there. For now, let's focus on fixing this cluster-fuck, okay?"

Mark nodded against his chest. "Okay."

"Now, try to soothe him. His emotions are all scattered because yours spiked. He sensed the danger and panic in your voice. Guide him through the it. We're all connected now. I to both of you, and him to us."

Mark took a moment before he leaned back. Jackson studied the arch brow and deadpanned look on Mark's face. "What?"

"So... I'm like a third-wheel in this emotional connection?"

He laughed. "No, never a third-wheel," his laughter slowing to a chuckle. "More of a yolk, and we're your bulls. You are what will guide us on this journey to keep us in check. Under your care and guidance, I'm sure our family flourish and sow a great field."

"Wow," Mark snickered in disbelief, his face softening nonetheless. "I've never been compared to a wagon driver. I'm not sure how to take that statement."

Jackson reared back in laughter. "I honestly pulled that out of my ass, but it doesn't make it any less true. I've never seen you defend yourself the way you did just now with your parents, much less someone else other than Jinyoung, but you did it for Jaeyoung. Our pup will grow to be an amazing person as well, under your guidance. I'm sure of it."

Tears began to fill Mark's eyes and his chin began to quiver as he tried to suppress the sob trying to escape. "How do you know?"

"Because I fell for you for these reasons. At first, I was attracted to you because of the imprinting, but as I got to know you, the person, I couldn't help but want to protect you. You're heart is precious. Everything you do is done in an almost subconscious manner, like it's the most natural thing to do, and that alone spoke volumes to me. Everything, Mark. Like how you reach out to comfort Jinyoung when you yourself are in pain. Jinyoung takes so much comfort and reassurance from you that it's surprising that you're the one that was hiding for so long, ane look at him now, Markie! He's getting better with each passing day. Let me make it so you can reach out to more people with more trust in your heart. Let me take care of you. Let me carry your burdens and protect you from all the evils of this world, so you can help others grow. Let me protect you heart."

Even before he had ended his spiel, tears were falling uncontrollably from Mark's softened grey eyes, and his heart twisted in his chest when he was met with the slight doubtfulness in them. "Jacks-..."

"No, baby," Jackson leaned in to rest his head against Mark's. "I want to. I want to see you grow as a person out in the sun when you come out of the shadows you've been hiding in. Mark, you are absolutely beautiful and it's a shame you've been hidden for so long. I want everyone in the world to know that you're mine. 'Cause that's what you are, right? Mine?"

Jackson watched through his lashes as Mark caught his lower lip between his sharp teeth and nodded. He released the breathe he had been holding, before he felt Mark's lips on his in a fierce kiss. He gasp slightly at the sudden action, but surrendered with a chuckle against the omega's lips. He reached a palm up and caught Mark by the chin. He started with a chaste kiss before swiping his tongue across the omega's lip, silently begging for entrance.

Mark moaned softly, but allowed him in for a minute. The kiss was anything, but demanding. Slow, soft, comforting, reassuring- everything Jackson needed to know that Mark was reading the same page he was. Leaning back, he chuckled again when the omega whined, breathe ragged from being deprived of oxygen. He moved to sit beside Mark and gathered his family into his arms, leaning back against the head board. "We should stop. We don't want to corrupt our child before he even has a chance to open his eyes- which, by the way, I know are grey."

Mark snickered, moving to lay Jaeyoung against Jackson chest, making it easier for him to wrap an arm around the two alphas and cozy up to the heat of Jackson's body. "Personally, I hope they're a soft chocolate brown. Like yours," Jackson heard the omega whisper.

Jackson chose not to argue and hummed again in reply instead, seeing as the omega eyes began to droop- exhaustion slowly claiming him.

"I love you, Jackson Wang. Thank you for giving me a beautiful son."

Jackson smiled. "And I, you, Mark Tuan. Thank you for giving me more than what I thought I didn't need," he whispered, sighing in content. Almost a year ago, he had made a deal with Jaebum about deterring away from the subject of mates for a night out, and here he was with not only with a mate, but a pup as well. If someone had told him then that this would be how his life would be a year from then, he would've laughed in their faces before walking away thinking they were crazy.

Looking at Mark now, he felt a warm fuzziness begin to fill his chest. He lifted his hand from where it supported Jaeyoung against his chest and covered his mouth just as a squeal was about to escape his lips. Happiness didn't even begin to describe what he was feeling. Excitement for the future? Love for his family? Hope for happier days? He wanted it all. He looked forward to it. He gently unlatched himself from Mark before laying his sleeping pup beside the omega. His smile spread wider across his face when Mark pulled the pup close to his chest, careful even his sleep not to cover Jaeyoung's airways.

He kissed them on the temple and quietly, slipped out of the room. As he made his way down the hall, he came across Youngjae exiting Jinyoung's room. "Youngjae-ah, let's talk for a minute," he said, briefly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did y'all see that teaser ??? SMDH #Legends 
> 
> I took a break from writing and went on IG ... worst mistake of my life smdh ... I found myself staring at Jaebum's hands and ... whatever was in my stomach I'd bet my next paycheck it was Jackson's mom cuz it was doing all kinds of gymnastic handsprings , tucks , and tumbling ... smdh ... it was either her or Mark reminding me that he's wrecker not bias


	67. Attendance and Attendants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson fucks up again

_Attendance and Attendants_

To say Mark was angry would not suffice. He was livid. He was well past the point of butt hurt, and he was just feeling downright insulted. _How dare he? Does he think I'm a stupid? Does he think I'm incapable of seeing to the needs of my own pup??_  Mark paced back and forth in front of their bed, waiting for Jackson to come home.

They've been back in Seoul for less than a month and it had taken him exactlt nine days to convince Jackson to go back to work and attend to his company. Although Mark knew Kang Young-Hyun was more than competent at his job of running the company in Jackson's absence, he was also growing irritated with each passing day with Jackson always home.

The alpha was worst than a mother hen. He constantly hovered close to Mark when he was holding Jaeyoung and, on some occasions, was also selfish with the pup. After the long flight back to Seoul had been uneventful and thankfully, Jaeyoung had been quiet for the most part, sleeping even through the slight turbulence they experienced. As soon as the plane landed at noon though, the pup began to bawl, barely stopping even for feedings.

Mark chucked it up to being asleep for most the flight, but Jackson broke down and called his private physician. It was from the same kindly old man that confirmed Mark's pregnancy that they learnt that they shouldn't have kept the pup sleep throughout the most of the flight. Apparently the time change on top of the ball of energy he stored in his tiny body as he slept was enough to get him irritated.

A week after Jaeyoung settled into a nice routine, Jackson was constantly getting up from bed to check on the pup, waking Mark in the process. It was also then Mark decided to kick Jackson out and back to work. When lunch time rolled around for him, Jackson was back in the penthouse hovering over a sleep Jaeyoung just watching him until he woke up. As work began to pick up for him a mere two weeks after his return, the visits lessen.

That didn't stop Jackson's protectiveness though. Today, Mark came home from a visit to Jaebum's to see Jinyoung and found himself face to face with young beta woman sitting in his living room, waiting. The woman stood up as he entered the room and bowed slightly before she extended a hand. "Hello," she had greeted him in an almost cold manner. "My name is Lee Jong Eun. You must be Mark."

"Yes, I am. May I ask what brings you here?" Mark had asked politely.

"I'm here to attend to Jaeyoung. I will be his private nanny."

"Private what now?" he asked her to repeat, hoping he heard wrong.

"Nanny."

"I'm sorry. I think you got it wrong. I didn't hire a nanny and I'm sure Jackson didn't either because he never spoke to me about hiring one."

"Mr. Wang * _did_ * hire me though," she had replied, matter-of-factly and Mark began to feel anger begin to boil.

"Well then, you're fired," he hissed, clutching Jaeyoung close to him before he spun on his heels and left the room, not bothering to see her out.

No sooner after he had laid Jaeyoung down on their bed did the pup fall asleep and he begin to pace, waiting for the infuriating alpha to come home to pounce on the him. At 5pm, on the dot, the ding of the private elevator resounded through the penthouse and Mark glanced at his phone in his hand as he halted his pacing. The sound of footfall on linoleum then carpeting carried to him and a few seconds later, Jackson opened the door and his phone wentt flying across the room before crashing aginst the hallway wall.

"A fucking nanny?! Are you serious, Wang Jackson?? And you didn't even care to consult me first!" he screeched at the alpha even as some of the anger began to drain from his being. The sound of the phone crashing quenching it slowly. "Do you not trust me with my own child??"

Jackson recovered in record timing and walked into the room, closing the door softly behind him. The alpha approached him with a confused look on his face. Mark's breathe caught in his throat as he took in Jackson's haggard appearance. Jackson reached out to hug him, but Mark slapped his hands away.

"Babe, I do trust you. I-I just ... I just thought maybe you might need some help with me being gone so much because of work."

"But a nanny?? Jackson, you didn't even care to ask me about it!"

"I also wanted to surprise you," he said lamely.

"Well, mission accomplished!" he said sarcastically. "I am very surprised! In fact, I'm so surprised that I wanted to kill you the moment she said she was hired to be Jaeyoung's private nanny. My anger only rose further when she confirmed you hired her without my knowledge."

Jackson dragged a hand through his hair in frustration. "Okay. Okay. Look, I'm sorry I didn't ask you about it, or even tell you about it before hand, but I honestly had good intentions. I did tell you I wanted you to reach out to people, and this is my way of helping you get there. I don't want to keep you cooped up in this place again. I don't want you to feel like this is your prison."

Confused, Mark looked at Jackson. "Keep me cooped up??"

"Yeah," Jackson replied softly, reaching out to hold him again. This time Mark let him as he slipped deep into thought. "I don't want you to feel like this penthouse is a prison. I want to be your home too. A place you can come to at the end of each day and de-stress. A safe haven, if you will."

Leaning back, Mark regarded him for a minute. "Jacks, but this has always felt like home. What would make you think otherwise?"

"Well, Jinyoung may have accused me once of keeping you, and I quote 'flouncing around like a caged bird.'"

Mark couldn't stop the burst of laughter that bubbled passed his lips. _Leave it to Jinyoungie to say something like that,_  he thought before he immediately sobered. "Babe, I'm worried about him actually. He hasn't been the same since-... and I don't know what to do," he told the alpha sadly.

Jackson sighed, tightening his arms around him. "Give him some time. As much as I hate to say it, and there really isn't any other way to say it, he's been detached from his alpha. Jaebum being around him as an alpha will either break him or break the bond. I'm hoping it'll be the latter."

Mark stiffened. "Break him?"

"In some cases, when omegas are detached from their alphas, they break. The detachment drives them crazy. Sometimes, the results are deaths," Jackson confesses, and Mark begins to panic.

"Oh my god, Jackson! What the fuck were thinking then when you allowed Jinyoungie to stay with Jaebum?? You could've easily shut down Jaebum at the airport when he said Jinyoung will be staying with him!"

Jackson cupped his face in his hands and looked into his eyes. His soft chocolate irises immediately pierced through the fabric of confusion and anger clouding Mark's eyes. "Because I have every faith in the world that Jaebum loves him- Jaebum will take care of him."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

His thundering heart slowed as he saw the reassurance in Jackson's eyes. "Okay."

"Okay. Also, I spoke to Jae on my way here. He's been busy catching up with his company, but he asked for a whole day and night with Jaeyoung," he said casually as he walked towards the bed.

"In exchange for?" Mark asked suspiciously.

"Why does there have to be an exchange?" Jackson countered, arching a brow at him as he sat beside Jaeyoung's sleeping form.

"Nothing. I just feel like you both made a deal of sorts."

Jackson chuckled. "Well, I did want to take you out. I didn't realize until yesterday that I've never taken you out on a proper date."

Mark softened. His suspicions fleeting out the window as he watched at his alpha caressing their pup across the cheek with the pad of his thumb. No matter how many times he's seen it, it never failed to remind him the greatness of Jackson's heart. "A date, huh?"

Jackson looked over at him, halting his thumb. "Yeah," he said dragging the end of the simple word.

"And where are do you intend to take me, alpha?" Mark asked smiling slyly, knowing exactly what the title did to the more dominant hybrid.

Jackson throw himself back on the bed, groaning as he threw an arm over his eyes. "Mark, please don't. You know what that does me."

Mark sidled up the side of the bed to stand before the alpha, spying his half-hard erection, straining against the zipper of his dress pants. He knelt on the bed beside the alpha and half-leaned over him. He chuckled softly under his breathe as Jackson peeked over his arm at him. "Oh, I know."

"Then why?" the alpha whined.

"Then tell me where you intend to take me."

Jackson pouted. "No," he shook his head, stubbornly.

"But, Alpha..." Mark whined back, shaking his arm.

"Nope," the alpha refused, blushing.

Mark took advantage of the alpha's weak state and pushed further by pouting prettily into his eyes.

The alpha groaned loudly, turning to Jaeyoung. "Look at your Daddy trying to tease secrets out of me!"

Jaeyoung began to stretch, his mouth opening in a silent yawn as he balled his tiny fists and rubbed them against his little button nose. He opened his eyes and looked straight into his father's eyes, curiously. A smile appeared on Jackson's face, and Mark felt his heart flip flop in his chest as he watched the two of them silently interact. The anger from earlier long forgotten.

"Hey, little man," Jackson greeted Jaeyoung.

The pup closed his grey eyes and yawned once more as Mark stood from the bed and left the room. He walked quietly down the hall to Jaeyoung's room and opened the door. His breathe caught in his throat once again as he took in the room. The entire room was decorated in dainty baby blue shades, pristine white, and birch finishes. It never seized to amaze him how much thought Jackson had poured into the room. Everything in it had been handpicked by the alpha himself with the help of experts. His only reasoning: his pup deserved only the best.

Mark made his way to the changing table across the room beside the massive, but very secure crib and pulled out a diaper before making his way out the room and back to the master bedroom. As he stepped into the master bedroom, Jackson was just wrapping a used diaper up into itself.

Mark gaped at him in confusion. "Where did you get a diaper?"

Jackson smiled at him sheepishly. "So... remember the other night when you were in the shower and I was with him?"

"Yeah..."

"I kinda thought he wet his diaper so we went over to get him one and we got back in here, but I figured out he was wet at all and was just hungry, so I stuffed the diaper into my sock drawer," he said as he undid the buttons of his shirt.

Mark rolled his eyes. "What do I do with this one then?"

"Oh, you can stuff it into my sock drawer to replace this one," Jackson said, shrugging. "You arrange that room so much, I always have a hard time figuring out where you put them next."

Mark bursted into a fit of giggle. "Babe, am I gonna have to put a stack of diapers in here?" His giggling became full blown laughter when the alpha flashed him a cheeky grin. He walked over to Jackson's sock drawer and unceremoniously tossed it in before he settled on the bed on the opposite side of Jaeyoung from Jackson.

Mark was just drifting off to sleep when Jaeyoung began to whimper. Jackson sat up and picked up the pup, heading towards the door. Mark arched a sleepy brow at his alpha. "I'll do it," he tried to tell him, but was struggling to keep his eyes open.

Jackson back-tracked to the bed and laid a soft kiss again his forehead. "Mhmm," he hummed, moving further south to lay another one on his lips. "Sleep, but remember, you're mine on Friday."

"Dinner?"

"And a movie."

"No, you haven't eaten dinner," Mark clarified, still trying to fight the sleep overtaking him.

"That's okay, baby. I can whip something up for us after I get this little guy fed."

"Are you sure? You're probably tired from work," Mark tried to reason.

"Sleep," Jackson coaxed him. "I'll be fine. We'll be fine. Right, Jae-ah? You and Papa will be just fine. Daddy needs his sleep."

The baby cooed and Mark smiled as darkness closed over his vision. "As long as Jaeyoung is with you, he'll be more than fine. There's no place in this world safer than in your arms."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's still alive after that teaser ??? I legit threw my goddamn phone when Mark turned around in the beginning . Then Jinyoung began to sing and I started screaming !!!!! It was 7am and I burnt 2 of my pancakes . Omfg I'm so excited for this comeback . It's gonna be EEEEEEEPIC !!!!!!
> 
> Also raise your hand if you think Jaebum is a fuck boy *raises both hands* I just watched a clip of him singing Playboy by Trey Songz and I was like "how many songs about fucking do you have on your phone , boy ????" *screeching*
> 
> Anyways let me know what you think about domestic Markson co-parenting LOL XD Jackson and the extra diaper . I lowkey think Jackson would do this is real life LOL XD he would be an amazing father tho . This , I believe in with my whole heart ❤


	68. Flair and Flare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's date night and both Jackson and Mark discover a few things about each other .

_Flair and Flare_

Jackson nervously adjusted the tie around his neck as he examined the rest of his attire in the mirror. He hasn't felt this nervous since he presented. Sighing, he gave up on the tie, knowing Young-Hyun was probably slowly getting annoyed with him.

"Boss..."

"I know. I know. I'm just nervous. I've never been on a date. Like a _real_  date with someone, and now I feel like if I fuck this up, it'll be the last."

Sputtering, Young-Hyun gaped at him in amazement and he gave the beta the benefit of a nervous chuckle. "Seriously?"

"Yes, Brian," he answered, preferring to refer to the beta by his English name. "I have never been on a date before. Why don't you believe me?"

"Well, Mark isn't exactly the first omega you've paraded around."

"Brian," Jackson warned.

"I'm just saying, Boss," the beta said, throwing his hands up. "He must be something special."

Jackson smiled to himself, as he pulled the cuff back from his left wrist and looked at his watch. _1606,_  it read. "Yes, very," he whispered more to himself. His nervousness amping up a notch as the time drew nearer for him to pick Mark up at the penthouse.

"Seeing as you not only keep him to yourself, but also plant your sees in his garden..."

Jackson spun on his heels to give the beta a chastising look. "You really have a delicate way of putting things, don't you?"

Brian stood up from his seat, and walked towards him, holding his jacket out for him to slip into. As soon as the jacket settled on his shoulders, Brian worked on smoothing it out. "Yes, but you know I only mean well. Now, leave! I'll make sure everything is ready for you on Monday."

Jackson looked at his watch again. _1613._  "No, go home."

"Oh, I'll go home. Unlike you, my mate calls me every hour on the hour, if I'm not home at the time appointed."

Jackson smiled to as he thought of Jaebum's secretary. "Did I ever tell you how glad I am that Seungjin is your mate?"

"No, and you don't have to. Between you and Jaebum-hyung, Seungie and I don't know who is better at picking up and leaving without prior notice," Brian said dryly. "I'm luckier since I have no one to answer to except you and I don't keep your schedule. Seungjin, on the other hand, answers to some quiet guy that doesn't even have a name. He just calls in for reports and hangs up without so much as a thank you."

Jackson frowned. He and Jaebum have been friends for years and even he didn't know this. He makes a mental note to talk to Jaebum about the mysterious right-hand man. "Hmm... Jaeyoung is with Jaebum and Jinyoung, by the way, so if you and Seungjin wanna see him..."

"Jackson, go! You're gonna be late!" Brian interrupts, pushing him towards the door. "I'll go pick Seungie up and we'll of see him."

Jackson whines and dragging his heels on the floor. "Brian, what if I fuck this up?" he asked the other as he crosses the threshold of the door to his office.

"Well, Boss, from what I heard, it won't be the first time and, if this Mark is truly as special as you say he is, he'll forgive you. If he doesn't, well, you'll have from tomorrow until Jaeyoung branches out on his own, to gain his forgiveness," Brian tells him nonchalantly before he shrugs and closes the door in his face with  flair of finesse.

Jackson huffed out a breath and spun on his heels. He made his way out to the elevator and down to the private garage. Once outside he looked around for the car that he had requested, but found the lot almost empty. _Damn it, Brian. You had one job today. The date hasn't even started and you fucked it up already_ "

He reached into his jacket pocket retrieve his phone and instead was met with a piece of slightly crumpled paper. He stopped and pulled it out. _Tonight is about Mark. No hired help to hover and wait for you. Drive him. - Younghyun♡,_  it read and Jackson rolled his eyes. _Aish, n_ _o wonder the bastard wanted me to leave early and practically shoved me out of_ MY _office._

He reached back into his jacket pocket and pulled out the key remote to his Audi Locus, shaking his head all the while. He looked up and spotted the car immediately before he even had a chance to beep indicating the lock mechanism was released.

The car itself stuck out in the nearly empty parking garagr. It's sleek pitch black paint glinted dangerously seductive against the soft glow of fluorescent lights coming from above it. He smiled. _Brian does know how to impress,_  he thought to himself approvingly.

He made his way into the car and started it. _It's now or a lifetime,_  Jia Er whispered to him.

"Yes, I'm gonna get through this now, so I can spend a lifetime with him."

Roughly twenty-two minutes later, he found outside the flower shop he had stumbled upon months ago. This time, he asked for the significance of the dozen white and red roses he purchased. It only seem fitting to purchase them to relay his nervousness at the moment and hope for the future to Mark. He made his way back into the car and drove the short distance to the penthouse. Once in the elevator, his nervousness took another leap and his heart began to pound furiously in his chest. _Why am I so nervous? I've seen him naked already._

The elevator halted and he took a deep breathe as the doors slid open. He took one step into the penthouse and the breathe he took came out in a huff. His heart skipped a beat before it came to a full gallop. Mark stood before him in a black suit that brought the grey hues of his eyes shine brightly. His blonde hair swept back to reveal the sharp edges of his face beautifully. A matching skinny black tie rested comfortably above the mole on his chest Jackson familiar with. Although the outfit hung on his thin frame loosely, it seemed to fit him perfectly, and Jackson couldn't think of a better way Mark could've dressed himself. Words failing him, he shoved the roses at Mark.

"For me?" Mark asked, his voice quivering slightly, but giggling.

Jackson laughed nervously and decided to make a show of it by looking around the open, empty space behind him. "Well, I did intend to get them for the omega that lives here, but...-"

The omega cut him off with a growl and a sudden step forward. Mark yanked the bouquet of flowers from his hands, and sneered, "I'm better than any omega that has ever stepped into this penthouse." He turned on his heels and left the room.

Jackson couldn't stop the pleased chuckle that escaped his chest. Five minutes later, Mark emerged from the kitchen with a vase of the roses and set them centered on the coffee table. Jackson quietly slithered his way behind Mark and wrapped him up in a tight embrace. "You're the omega I've brought here, and I intend to keep it that way," he whispered into Mark's ear. Jackson felt more than heard the soft gasp that Mark released.

Satisfied with the almost silent reaction stepped back but pulled Mark with him towards the elevator. "Let's go before I devour you right here in the living room."

Giggling, Mark skipped happily to catch up with him. Silently, they boarded the elevator. The nervousness was almost all gone and excitement began to fill him. By the time they were settled in the car and on their way to the restaurant, Jackson was only feeling excited. Having Mark beside him, smiling and happy was more than he could've ever imagined the evening to go, and thus enough to make him smile idiotically.

As the rolled to a stop outside the country club Brian reserved their dinner at, Jackson glanced at Mark and realized the omega was wringing his hands together. "Nervous?" he teased as he killed the engine.

"Have been since you mentioned it," Mark answered truthfully.

Turning, he cupped Mark's face between his palms. "Don't be. It's just me," he smiled before leaning in to kiss the omega on the forehead. He drew back and stepped out of the car.

He made his way around the hood of the car and opened the door for Mark. The omega smiled at him gratefully and his heart fluttered. The simple gesture, Jackson noted, seemed to touch Mark in a way that he found surprising, and he began to wonder if this was the omega's first date. He swung the door shut before turning back to Mark, noticing his slightly bowed head and nervous stance. He chuckled softly under his breathe. He tossed his keyes at the valet and took a hold of Mark's hand, placing them around the crook of his elbow, leading him to the entrance of the country club.

"Ready?" he asked.

Mark's eyes widened a centimeter before he shook his head.

Jackson frowned and stopped. He slowly turned to the omega and gave him a questioning look. "Mark, baby, is this your first date? Like ever," he asked softly.

Mark blushed a deep red and groaned.

Jackson tried as he might to suppress the laugh, but in the end, it was all in vain. He pulled Mark into his arms and inhaled the soft pear scent emanating from the omega. "Mine too. So if you mess up, I couldn't really compare you to anyone else and if I mess up, well," he shrugged. "I have a whole lifetime of learning what not to do until I perfect it."

Mark gave him a nervous giggle. "A lifetime?"

"Yes, a lifetime. Jaeyoung's to be exact," Jackson answered softly smiling, remembering Brian's words before the door to his office was shut in his face. Happiness slowly unfurled in him as he watched the nervous vibe drain from Mark's frame.

They made their way into the club and as they stepped through the entrance a man dressed stiffly in a starched red suit escorted them to a private dining room. Just as he expected, the room was dimly lit with faux electric candles littered generously around the room on decorative candle holders situated on walls and tables to illuminate the red room. The dark brown mahogany table centered in the middle of the room was covered sparsely with a strip of red clothing, but decorated with red rose petals. Fine china dishes sat perfectly at each end of the table, but Jackson found the distance a little disturbing, too formal for his liking. Turning, he frowned at the man he assumed was their _maître d'hôtel_  for the evening. "Is there something less... formal available?"

The man began to fidget, panic becoming evident on his face. "I apologize, Mr. Wang..."

Mark interjected. "It's fine," Mark interjected. He walked over to the table and picked up the stack of plate from one side and placed them at the other end of the table. "See!" his smile widening, baring his sharp incisors. "It's perfectly fixable."

The _maître d'hôtel_  relaxed a little, looking hopefully at Jackson for his approval. Jackson held back a laugh, turning to clap a hand on the man's shoulder. "He fixes everything," he winked at the man before moving to Mark to help him out of his coat. As he pulled the chair before the moved plate out, the _maître d'hôtel_ busied himself with moving Mark's utensils before he excusing himself.

Jackson sat in the chair designated for himself and caught Mark looking around the place in awe. "I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of choosing the menu before we came here," he started.

Mark shook his head. The little wave of hair that was swept to the side dancing slightly, hinting at its soft texture.

"Do you like the place?"

Mark nodded. "It's... comforting. It oddly reminds me of you," he confessed. "It reminds me of your wolf."

Jackson smiled. "That's because I designed the place myself."

Mark's eyes widened in disbelief. "You own this place?"

"Yes. I own a number of places. From convenient stores to hotel chains and shopping malls."

"Just how filthy rich are you?" Mark regarded him through narrowed eyes between suspicious lids.

Jackson sighed, heavily contemplating how to answer the question. It was obvious in the wording of the question how little Mark cared about his monetary. "Can I choose not to answer that?" he asked, chuckling under his breathe as he hung his head, finding it a little embarrassing that even he couldn't exactly put it into words.

Mark laughed. "You don't even know, do you?"

Jackson snapped his gaze up at Mark in surprise, but it quickly turned back to embarassment.

Mark's grey eyes widened. "Oh my god! You really don't know! I was just joking when I said that, but you actually really don't know," slowly Mark's surprised outburst lowered to a just above a whisper.

Jackson bit his lip as he studied the omega. "I never really had anyone to spend my fortune on, other than my parents, and they refuse it for the most part. Now that I have you and Jaeyoung, it'll be put to good use."

Mark nodded in a daze at the admittance, only to snap back out of it at his last sentence. The omega shook his head slowly, peering into his eyes deeply. "I can't rely on you completely, Jackson."

The pain that swept to him was like a blow to the gut, and anger began to bubble up to the surface. Biting back on it, he fixed a questioning look at the omega.

Mark sighed deeply. The omega placed a soft hand over his before speaking. "Believe me when I say: I appreciate your intentions to see that I live comfortably, but how can I live comfortably in it when you built that on your own? If things go south for us, where do I go? I'm not a piece of furniture you can easily toss away when you're done with me. This is not coming across to you as rational, is it?"

Jackson shook his head in frustration.

"What I am trying to say is: when you built your dream world, I wasn't a part of that dream. When I came into your life, questions rose in everyone's mind. ' _Who am I? How did we meet?'_  When I was carrying Jaeyoung, I refused to marry you not because of some stupid contract binding me to another, but because the public would've passed it as a shotgun wedding- a mistake. Something not worth respecting, and given my position as a dancer in a grungy, back-alley burlesque bar, I would've been viewed as a gold-digger. Someone not worth respecting. I _want_  to feel worthy of you. I _want_  to be respected. I _want_  us to be respected, as a couple- as mates, as partners. I want to be able to hold my head high when I walk into into a room on your arm. I want for people to continue respecting _you,_  most of all."

Jackson smiled as he began to understand Mark's hesitancy. It warmed his heart to the very core, knowing Mark didn't want anyone doubting what they were. "You know I can give two shits about what others think, right?"

Mark nodded anxiously.

"But I can respect that. You can continue to work, for Youngjae even. Just maybe not dancing. A managerial job, maybe," Jackson said thoughtfully. His mind already wandering towards the patrons he had encountered on the few occasions he found himself in Whiskers.

Mark giggled. "Yes, I never did like the stage to begin with anyways," he admitted, scrunching his nose.

Jackson began to feel the urge to kiss it when the door opened and the _maitre d'hotel_  swept in again. This time, he was not alone. As the waiter began to serve them what looked like oysters and a glass of chablis, the _maître d'_ cleared his throat and began to speak in a clipped formal tone. "For the first course, our special Oyster a la Russe."

Mark arched an eyebrow at him. "Oysters?"

Jackson smiled nodding as the maître d' excused himself and the servant once again.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Wang Jackson?" Mark asked teasingly.

"Do I need to?" Jackson winked at the omega. Laughing in satisfaction when Mark blushed. He took a hold on Mark's hand and tugged, pulling him closer. He leaned over and kissed Mark on the nose like he was tempted to do before Herbert Cadbury's stiffer look-alike walked in. "Honestly, I didn't think about the oysters properties when I was choosing the menu. Are they really effective?"

Mark hummed, shrugging. "So I've heard."

The first bite was pleasant. The rich taste of vodka and lemon juice mixed with the salty taste of the oyster blended nice. The hint of hot sauce in the dish palatable even for Jackson, but by the third bite, the wine began to come in handy.

By the time the second course arrived, Jackson noticed that Mark was more visibly relaxed. "Consummé Olga," the maître d' announced.

"Mark, are you okay?" Jackson asked the omega.

Mark nodded slowly, giggling cutely. His pale skin glowing a soft red shade in the candle light. "Perfect. A little tipsy, but perfectly fine."

Jackson laughed. Apparently, Mark was a light-weight. "I think we'll hold off the wines for the rest of the meal," Jackson informed the _maître d'_.

"Aww... why?" Mark whined.

"Because, my darling Markiepooh, we still have a show to catch," Jackson chuckled as he tapped the omega on the nose.

"Oh, I forgot about that," Mark huffed in defeat.

Suddenly, Jackson felt nimble fingers curl around his tie. A gentle tug abounded he was leaning over the table staring into Mark's mesmerizing grey eyes. The omega planted his lips on his before whispering against them. "Or we can skip the show and I can give you a more private one."

Jackson groaned. "It's gonna be a long night," he whispered back, cock flaring to stand half-hard in his ever-tightening pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumb dumb dumb dumb dumb  
> Dumb dumb dumb dumb dumb  
> Well do I really need to write the next chapter ??? We all know what's going down !!! LOL XD 
> 
> On the table of roses ? At home in the penthouse against the window ? In the car ? Something kinky is afoot ... boy do I need help or what ??? 
> 
> What is the meaning of life ? What is life without GOT7 ?? DID YOU SEE LOOK ON THE CHARTS ??? DAMN SHE LOOKING HOT AS HELL !! I'D DO HER !!! LOL XD 
> 
> I'm gonna go check in with my psychiatrist . She'll be surprised as hell when she realizes it's not for PTSD LOL XD


	69. But and Butt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I asked , you voted , I delivered XD 
> 
> WELCOME ABOAND THE PORN TRAIN ... I MEAN LOVE TRAIN ... ㄴㅇㄴ .... 미안해 :D

_But and Butt_

_Sexual frustration is real,_  Mark thought as he frowned into the tumbler of water.

Truthfully, if Mark was blushing, which he was sure he was in that moment, it was because he was conscious of the hard-on he was sporting under the table. The effects of oysters were working faster than he expected. Added with the wine that was being served with every course, he was absolutely positive they wouldn't make it to the show. He was almost fairly certain they wouldn't make it to the car. He had half a mind to reach under the table for Jackson's zipper and the other half just wanted to crawl over it, but he settled with toeing a shoe off and running it up the alpha's right leg, reaching just short of his cock before running back down. Close enough to feel the tent being pitched, but not close enough to actually feel the pole pitching it.

A few minutes of teasing and the maître d' once again entered the room. Mark simultaneously continued to dig into his food while focusing his attention on the man, but decided to play nice and wrapped his ankle around Jackson's. The alpha cursed under his breathe, blushing mightily as the head servant announced their next course of poached salmon in mousseline sauce. Mark smiled brightly at the man, watching from the corner of his eyes as Jackson's eyes narrowed in on him.

Turning to the alpha, he licked his lips and bit into the lower one. "Sounds delicious, baby. Have you tried it?" he asked. Without waiting for an answer, he laughed reached over to land a caress on the alpha's hand. "What am I even asking? I'm sure you've tried it. If you like it, I'm sure I'll love it and I'm sure you do since you chose it."

A waiter replaced the bowl of consummé with a plate of the salmon and together with the maître d', they exited the room once again. As soon as the door closed, Jackson's chair screeching against the linoleum floors and the alpha had a hand at the nape of his neck, pulling him in for a heated kiss.

"What are you doing, Markie?" Jackson growled softly when he pulled back from the kiss, staring deeply into his eyes. The tip of their noses just barely touching.

Mark's heart began to pound furiously in his chest as he looked back into Jackson's eyes. The hunger reflecting back at him from the alpha's bright irises sent a shiver down his spine. "I want you," he answered the alpha simply, licking his lips for good measure. The tip of his tongue sliding against the alpha's soft ones as his foot slipped back into the unoccupied shoe.

Jackson groaned, closing his eyes. "Not here."

Before Mark can answer, he was being hauled to his feet and out the door. As they entered the lobby of the contently club again, Mark blushed, blatantly aware that both of them were both obviously hard in their pants and walking through a sea of people, and he tried to suppress the giggle bubbling within his chest, but it came out breathless.

As they passed a stunned maître d', Jackson stopped momentarily only to growl at the man. "Send the rest of dinner to my private rooms later."

"Your private rooms?" Mark found himself asking.

"Yes, I keep private quarters in all my ventures for when I want to 'get away'."

As soon as they were in the empty halls leading to the rooms, Jackson stopped and before he could ask what was wrong, Mark soon found himself slung over Jackson's shoulder and with a resounding slap to his ass, they were running down the hall.

They came to a door at the end of the hall, and as if practiced, Jackson deftly fished his keycard out of back pocket and opened the door. Gently, the alpha placed him back on his feet and Mark swayed for a second.

There was a look on Jackson's face that caught his eyes. It was like a mixture of want and need- gentle and hard all at once, and Mark could do nothing, but stand there mesmerized by it. "Alpha," he whimpered.

Jackson stepped forward, and he smiled taking a step back in the direction of what he assumed the bedroom was in. He reached to his collar and began to loosen the tie.

"I...," he pulled the tie over his head, never breaking eye contact. The alpha took another step towards him.

"Want...," one button, one step back, and the alpha matched it.

"You...," another button, another step, and the alpha still matched it.

"In...," another button, another step, another match.

"Me." The alpha ran at him and rip the rest of the shirt of his shoulders.

"Your driving me crazy, baby," Jackson panted against his neck, backing him against a wall. "I wanna taste you. It's been too long. I wanna feel you- touch you. God, you don't know how bad I want you too right now."

Mark moaned, arching against the alpha's mouth as if trying to get him closer. His heart racing, blood pounding in his ears. Jackson's warm hands on his exposed hips held him close, their clothed cocks grinding against each other. Mark lifted his left leg and wrapped it around the alpha's waist, keeping the other anchored against him as he ground his hips downwards. The move was effective, eliciting a shiver from alpha. "Fuck, daddy! You're so hard for me," Mark threw his head back against the wall, moaning.

His moaning quickly turned to desperate pleas as the alpha grazed his teeth against his painfully hardened nipple, unwinding his leg from around his waist. Mark looked at the alpha trailing a blaze of wild fire down the expanse of his chest, slowly dropping to his knees before him.

"It's all for you, baby. Gonna make you feel so good," Jackson whispered against the dip of his navel.

Mark's breathe caught in his throat, quivering as the alpha bent his knee and slipped his shoe off. His soft breathe falling on his skin was like a torch against the clenching of his abdomenal muscles- wanting to get scorched, but too afraid to touch the flames.

"Every inch of you is perfect, Mark. Your body is like a fine cut diamond, shaped perfectly just mine," Jackson breathed against his skin- kissing, nipping and licking every dip and curve, slowly driving him to his doom.

"Jackson...-" Mark whimpered. The scene of Jackson working on his belt too lewd for him, he throwing his head back again.

Jackson hummed against his hip. "Yes, baby?"

"I'm in heat," Mark informed him just as slick gushed out between his legs.

"I know...-," was all Jackson said as he yanked his pants and boxers down in one go. "'Cause I'm rutting again."

Mark snapped his head downwards to look at the alpha, who smirked back up at him. A tilt of his cock, and the alpha swallowed him whole. Mark whined, his mind blanking as his length was engulfed by the warmth of Jackson's wet, warm mouth. His hands flying to grip the alpha's shoulders. Mark slowly counted to five, willing himself not to cum purely from the satisfaction of having Jackson's mouth around him. "Shit!"

Jackson hollowed his cheeks and he slipped in almost impossibly deeper, then he felt it. The alpha tightened his throat and the tip of his cock sat snug in the alpha's mouth, base to tip, and his whole frame shake. Blinding pleasure rocking his entire frame. "Jackson, no! Don't-... shit!" he cried, his eyes clenching shut.

The alpha relaxed his throat only to swallow around his length again, never pulling off just working him with just his throat. His hands running up and down the back of his thighs soothingly. It was too much. Mark pushed at the alpha's shoulders.

Panting, his bare butt met the wall behind him. "Bedroom now!" he growled at the alpha, pulling him to his feet. Mark stepped out from the pool of his slack around his ankles and Jackson pulled him down the short hall and into a bedroom. Mark gasped at the intimate feel of the room. Like the private dining room, the room was fitted in red and black velvet curtains, red Egyptian cotton sheets and soft faux candles. Polished dark mahogany between the stark red and black hues glinted back at him dangerous, and for a second he felt like he had stepped into Christian Grey's playroom. He giggled.

"Your playroom?"

Jackson barked a laugh. "Not where I keep my Xbox," he whispered stepping towards him, indicating he got the reference.

"So how many men have been in this room?" Mark whispered back playfully, between kisses.

"None of which can measure up to you."

Mark hmphed in disbelief.

"None of them have ever been in here twice, and none has ever stayed the night. I intend to keep you in here until your heat ends and many more times after that. Whenever you need me, Mark. As long as you want me, come here."

Mark halted his wandering mouth and looked up at the alpha. The vulnerable words penetrating through all the walls. "I'll always want you, Jackson. You're my alpha."

Jackson lunged at him. The sudden attack leading him to step back in surprise. Before he knew it, the back of his knees came in contact with the bed and he being propelled backwards. The sudden jolt snapped him out of his revelry, but it didn't stop the alpha from continuing to kiss and touch him, so he exposed his neck. Jackson began to move away from his mouth and he used that time to shake a little of his need away. "Jackson I wanna try something."

"What, baby? Anything."

"Eat me out?" he asked shyly.

The alpha lifted his head to look at him before nodding comically.

If Mark wasn't so turned on, he probably would've laughed. Instead he inched back on the bed. "Come here. Lay on your back."

The alpha smiled knowingly at him, moving to stand up straight.

Mark waited until he was stretch out on the bed, before he straddled Jackson's face. The alpha's hands automatically winding around his hips to pull him closer. Mark reached back and pried his butt cheeks apart, making it easier for the alpha to reach his rim. The slick-soaked muscle fluttered at the first swipe of the alpha's tongue, and he moaned, clenching his eyes shut. The smooth glide making his toes curled and his thighs quiver. "Fuck that felt good," he told the alpha between pants and moans.

Another slide of the alpha's tongue and a suck at rim, and he lost his balance, falling forward. He caught himself with the palms of his hands, and the alpha's cock brushed agaisnt his lips. The alpha groaned against his rim. His hips bucking up and his tip slide against his cheek smearing precum in it wake. "Fuck! Shit, baby. I'm sorry," the alpha pulled back to apologize.

Mark leaned back slightly, wasting no time to poke his tongue out to lick at the collection of precum beginning to bead again at the tip. He licked from tip to base, down the length of the alpha's thick, swollen cock. Between his knees, he felt the alpha's head fall back against the sheets. The grip on his hips momentarily tightening just a fraction as the alpha gasped, and he smiled, confidence boasting. He flattened his tongue and worked his way back up, watching the muscles in the alpha's thighs twitch and quiver beneath his skin. As he came to the swollen head, he wrapped a hand around the base, and dipped the tip of his tongue into the slit, and moaned.

Jackson released a string of curses. "Baby, fuck! Stop! Stop! Stop!" he cried as his hips bucked up.

Mark giggled.

The alpha reached down and wrapped a hand over his at the base of his cock and gave himself a tight squeeze. His head falling back again. Mark hung his head and looked at Jackson from the gap between their bodies. "Already?" he asked in shock.

Jackson nodded, shakily. His eyes were shut and he was taking harsh gulps of air. "I've been... holding myself back for months."

Mark nodded as he turned back to Jackson's red cock. He sucked on the tip before pulling off with a pop. "Let me take care of you, alpha. Let me thank you for being so patient with me," he told the alpha, sucking around the length. He sucked the tip back into his mouth again and swirl his tongue around it, letting the sensitive, engorged head brush against the edges of his sharp teeth. Once, twice and he sank down the length until the tip hit the back of his throat, and slid up again. As he sank down again, it registered in his mind just how large Jackson was. His lips barely brushed against the alpha's hand that was still wrapped around his at the base.

The revelation didn't last long in his mind as the alpha unfurled his fingers from around his cock and brought his hand back up to their original position at his hips. Jackson pulled him closer, groaning as he buried his face between the cheeks of his ass, and he moaned around the cock in his mouth. It was like a cycle of giving and taking, but Mark only wanted to give.

So he sank deeper, choking himself on Jackson's cock and shook his head. The act seemed to snap something in the alpha because he soon found himself being lifted away and on his back in a second, groaning at the absence of the alpha in his mouth.

He was just about to ask what was wrong when Jackson crawled over him and growled, "I damn near knotted your throat," the alpha panted shakily before kissing him deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM GOING TO HELL ! WHO WANTS TO GO WITH ME ??? 
> 
> This is just one chapter and I already feel the flames between my toes LMFAO XD 
> 
> are you really ready for the next chapter ???? Really ... ask yourself that question


	70. Dam and Damn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are not done yet . Did y'all think I was done ? Hell no ! If I'm going to hell , I'm gonna make sure I got a nice cozy little corner down there with a throne !

_Dam and Damn_

Jackson has never felt more turned on in his life. His mind was screaming at him to claim Mark again and again. The heavy weight of his cock throbbing against the omega's was a testimony of his need for Mark in that moment. The hungry way he licked into the omega's mouth spoke a truth that couldn't be seen by anyone else except the said omega.

Within seconds of Mark gagging on his cock, he had the omega on his back, writhing in need. It took nearly everything in him not to slam his way into Mark. The sensual roll of his hips was driving him further and further towards the edge, but he didn't want it to end too quickly even before they started. He wanted to enjoy the moment., but was finding hard when there was a matching wild hunger in his eyes.

"Mark," he whispered to the omega, wanting him to focus on something other than the need. "Mark, baby, look at me."

The omega whimpered.

"Mark, look at me, baby," he tried again, reaching down to place a stilling hand on the omega's hip.

Jackson watched as the omega blinked through the haze of dazed passion. "That's it, baby. Focus on me," he said calmly, propping himself on an elbow to stroke Mark's cheek.

Mark leaned into his hand, still whimpering. His breathing coming from heavy to steady pants.

"I can't wait anymore, but we're doing this slowly, okay? Just relax. Let's enjoy this," he smiled gently.

Mark nodded, shakily.

Jackson slid down slowly, letting Mark feel just how hard he was. The movement itself tearing moans and groans from the both of them, and when he was poised at Mark's entrance, the omega reached between them. He scossored his fingers and used the apex of them to guide his cock in. Slowly and slowly, he slid in until he was nestled comfortably in Mark. Mark's forehead met his softly, and it was only then he realized he had closed his eyes.

When he opened them, the omega's eyes were blown with lust and love- his mouth hung open in a silent gasp, his eyes clenched shut almost painfully so. He paused. "Mark, baby. Are you okay?"

Mark groaned. "Feels... it feels so good. I miss this," the omega panted, throwing his head back. "Move please. I wanna feel it."

Jackson pulled back until the head of his cock caught on Mark's rim and slammed back in.

"Fuck!" the omega screamed, back arching off the bed, knees pressing into his sides as his unoccupied hand flew up to grip at his shoulder. His eyes flying open in shock. His entire frame shaking like a leaf in the winds. "Jackson," the omega moaned weakly.

Pushing past his blinding lust, Jackson rocked into the omega again. "I'm right here, Markie. I got you."

Mark bit his lip hard, choking on another gasp. "No, oh god! I can f-feel you."

Jackson loosened Mark's grip on his shoulder and sat up on his knees. Mark's hand that was between his legs, fingers spread around his cock and over his rim was the most erotic scene he had ever laid eyes on. Slick and precum were sliding along the sides of his finger, and down to the sheets beneath them. The twitching of Mark around him only added to the sensory stimulation and he had to close his eyes to fight the urge to cum, but it didn't help much. The image had seered itself into his memory. "Fuck, Mark. I'm not gonna last long, if you keep this up."

Suddenly, Mark's fingers were gone and he felt them hold on to his right hand. Jackson opened his eyes and watched as Mark guided it down to where their bodies were joined. "Feel it, alpha. Feel how you make me feel everytime you fill me up," Mark sighed as hand settled, splayed across his inner thigh, thumb and pointer resting on his rim.

More slick oozed out from around his cock as Mark's entrance fluttered, and Jackson stared in wonder. Experimentally, he pulled back again until he felt himself tug on Mark's rim. "Holy shit!" He gasped, sinking back in. The action didn't help either as the muscle curled in on itself.

Mark just nodded his head in understanding. "Knot me. Just like this, alpha. I want it. Please," the omega begged him. "Please. Fill me up," he whimpered, tears filling his eyes to the brim.

Biting back, Jackson leaned forward, bracing himself with his left hand, and kissed Mark deeply. "I love you, Mark Tuan. Now, forever, and a day beyond that, I'll always love you."

The tears spilled at the corners and Jackson caught them with hips lips, kissing them away. The salty liquid seeping between his lips and he smiled against Mark's skin, knowing they were tears of happiness. He sat back up, placing his left hand on Mark's hip to keep him anchored, and pulled back again, his right hand never leaving the place where they were connected. Every pull brought him closer to the edge and every push was like a red hot brander on his soul, spelling the omega's name out.

"Mark," he panted, as he came dangerously close to falling over the edge.

By now, the omega was gripping the sheets on his right side with pale knuckles while the other hand held his right wrist in a death grip, but he didn't feel it. All he felt was the need to scent his omega, mark him in a way no one else could. All he felt was Mark's hips lifting of the bed to meet his. All he could see was Mark. All he heard was the soft moans, gasps, and groans falling from Mark's soft lips. All he inhaled was the scent of pears and spring emanating from the omega.

A few more slow rocking and suddenly Mark's eyes flew open. He surged forward, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulled, a slender leg wrapped itself around his waist, and he was falling forward. The movement caused him to slam into Mark harder than he wanted to. Luckily, he was fast enough to remove his hand from between them and catch his weigh before he injured either of them. The suddenly squelch of precum and slick filled his ears before Mark gasped into them.

"Jackson! Jackson! Fuck! Oh my fucking god!" Mark cried, clinging onto him. The wet slide of their sweaty bodies added to the sensory overload and before either of them could stop it, Mark was cumming between them, with a cry.

The tight clench of Mark's walls around his cock sent him spiralling into the abyss. His knot sliding home. White lights exploded before him and for a second, Jackson feared he might've just went blind from them. "Mark! Mark! Mark!" he gasped, clinging on to the omega for dear life. He collapsed on Mark, too tired and too overwhelmed by it all to think about anything else but Mark.

"Jackson, I love you too. Only you, alpha," Mark whimpered, kissing his jaw. 

Slowly, they drifted back to reality. Their breathing coming to normal pace, but their hearts still beating in a synchronized, steady thud. Jackson propped himself up on his elbows, easing some of his weight off Mark, his knot still buried in Mark.

"Happy?" he asked the omega.

"Extremely," the omega replied drowsily.

Jackson smiled. "You ruined our date."

Mark slapped on the back and he chuckled softly, wincing at the sting. "You wanted me just as bad as I wanted you," the omega clenching around him to prove his point.

He groaned. "Please don't do that."

Mark opened an eye to peek at him. The bright glimmer of silver danced playfully in the candle light and his heart fluttered. "You are so beautiful, Mark Tuan. I don't deserve you."

Mark instantly sobered. "No, it's me that doesn't deserve you, Jackson. No matter how many times I pushed you away- hurt you even. You never gave up on me. You loved me even when I abandoned you. I've done you wrong in so many ways and you still never gave up on me. Still haven't, until now. Sometimes, I wonder, why me."

Stunned, Jackson reached up and brushed a finger across his cheek. "Before I met you, I think I was asleep, and the moment you opened those grey eyes and looked at me, I woke up. You lit a fire in me that made me feel alive. I became aware of everything around me that was potentially harmful to you. The need to possess and protect you was so strong, it was almost incapable to ignore it," he frowned at his ineloquence. "This may sound cheesy, but it's like our red strings were always attached but it braided itself together when we met."

"Speaking of meeting..." Mark started give him a serious look. "How is it that our parents know each other, but we've never met."

"As far as I know, they were friends since their time in university. Your parents moved to Los Angeles and mine moved to HongKong. They kept in touch over the years, but never saw each other in person. Why do you ask?"

Mark shook his head. "Just curious."

"I was also studying in a boarding school for omegas until I presented, so if your parents ever came to visit mine, I never met them."

"You went to an omega school?" Mark giggled, tone disbelieving.

"It's rare for a male omega and a female alpha to have an alpha child, so everyone assumed I would present as omega."

"So, in other words, you're just as weird as I am."

Jackson arched an eyebrow at the omega. "Weird?"

"Yeah, I mean, we both have weird parents. Mine are alphas and yours are, well," he said, waving a hand over him with a shrug.

Jackson nodded, seeing what Mark meant even with the half-ass explanation. He felt himself finally soften enough to slip out and he did, with a lewd slurp, and they giggled. It was an awkward sound to be heard in the middle of a serious conversation, but it lessened the rising tension between them. "I guess, you're right. We are weird," he conceded, gathering Mark in his arms before rolling on his side.

Mark burrowed into his side naturally. "I'd rather be weird with you than normal with someone else," Mark whispered contentedly into his chest, sleep already claiming him.

Jackson reached over and brushed the strands of hair away from the omega's face. "Me too, baby. Me too," he said quietly, smiling.

As silence wrapped them in a warm embrace, Jackson listened as Mark's breathing evened out. _If this is what happiness truly is, I'll never let it go. Come high water and rough seas, I'll storm through it. I will never topple. Mark has stamped..._

He stopped himself short, brows knitting together. He sat up slowly, in order not to wake the sleeping omega and looked at Mark's abdomen. Even in the soft glow of candlelight, the tattoo was there. Fading, but still present. The hue of the triskelion was like a bright light blue neon light in the darkness. It glowed. He brushed a hand over it and it brightened. He realized then, it wasn't a tattoo at all. Whatever it was, it tugged at him. It _answered_  to him.

He got up and walked to the bathroom. His mind still on the marking. Grabbing a rag of the towel rack, he tossed it into the sink and turned on the faucet to a warm setting before grabbing another one for himself. He wiped the cum off himself, tossed it into a waste bin and turned the faucet back off. As he wrung the excess water from the cloth for Mark, he made a mental note to look into it.

Something told him, the birthmark would lead him to the answers he needed to protect Mark. It told him that if worst came to worst, he would have to choose between his omega and his pup, and that was a position he never wanted to be placed in.

He turned back into the bedroom and looked at Mark in his peaceful slumber. _Mark would sacrifice himself for Jaeyoung, if it were up to him, but it would be up to me. Who do I choose? My omega or my pup? Mark would never forgive me if I chose him, but I would never forgive myself nor could I live without Mark. Who do I choose then?_

He walked over to the bed and began to go about the task of cleaning the omega. _There shouldn't be a choice,_  he told himself staunchly. _I won't let it come to that. It will never come to that. Mark and Jaeyoung will live long and happy lives._

With that thought, Jackson settled in beside Mark. He gathered Mark into his arms, and the omega instinctively wrapped himself around him. _If it ever came down to choosiny between the two of them, I already know my answer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFS why is porn so long to write ?? These are the longest chapters I have ever written . I'm gonna shut up now cuz it only took me 5 days to write these TWO chapter jfc 
> 
> I guess you were right ObliviousChyld . I really didn't need help . 
> 
> Also I got curious and searched when mating season usually is for wolves and lo and behold SPRING TIME ! Today is the first day of spring . It's spring time too in this fic if yall didn't realize . 
> 
> Lastly I just wanna put this out there cuz it's freaking me out :
> 
> Wang Jackson if you are reading this fic (which I hope you're not) I am so sorry ... not really but I'm just gonna say it LOL XD By now you're probably traumatized and wondering why tf you're reading this but honey do yourself a favor and stop reading it . I will never be able to face you if you are really reading it . I know them flights are long and these things are downloadable but please let's not traumatized each other . If you want to get a load of my craziness fucking dm me ... just kidding don't . Don't dm me .


	71. Berry and Bury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fucking finally ! I had to threaten people to release their chapters before posting this so sorry if it took long LOL XD 
> 
> Here's a little more from the Markson cabin before I pick up JJgodParents at the next stop with this porn train I'm conducting LOL XD

_Berry and Bury_

Content. That's the only word Mark could describe himself with as he took a deep breathe in and opened his eyes. The warm embrace Jackson had him in making him snuggle closer to the alpha. The scent of neroli wrapping him comfortably. Memories of the night before filling his mind and the smile on his face broadened.

As slowly as he could, he sat up and looked at the alpha once more before he slid off the bed. Looking around, he took in the large spacioud room. It was of an opposite contrast in comparison to the luxurious penthouse lavishly decorated in white, gold and brown hues, but still beautiful in its own beautiful dark way.

 _Much like the owner,_  Mark thought to himself sheepishly, as he slid of the bed. Slowly, he stood up, back arching just a tad, but still bearable enough for him to endure it until it eased. Thankfully, Jackson had insisted on taking things slowly.

He pulled the curtains open a little and peeked out the window. It was still night. Any moment now, his heat would rise again and he would have to wake Jackson, so he decided to put on a shirt at least and explore the suite.

 _If this is where I will spend most my heats, I might as well familiarize myself with the place,_  he thought, sighing inwardly. He walked around the bed to the tallest bureau. Grabbing a shirt out of the bureau and made his way out the room, quietly. Once he was in the safety of the quiet halls, he stepped more comfortably, making his way down the hall.

Like the large bedroom, everything was decorated in a dark berry red and black with hints of subtly placed dark mahogany, wrought iron, and glass. Although it seemed Jackson spared little thought in decorating the place, it spoke volumes of the connection he shared with his wolf. Every piece of furniture was placed in a way that spoke of comfort and humbleness- coziness too, but it also spoke of an underlying darkness that one should never provoke from the designer. Where the penthouse seemed like a place more suitable to attend to guest, this suite seemed more intimate. More Jackson, the dark passionate lover Mark knew him to be. Gentle and giving, yet unyielding.

It wasn't until he stood in the middle of the sitting room did he notice the only white thing in the room. It was a painting on the wall. Two wolves-one black, one white. Both beasts only painted from shoulder to muzzle. Their necks intertwined in their version of an embrace. The white wolf had its eyes and jaw closed, while the black wolf had its opened. It was obvious which was the alpha and which was the omega.

"Kinda looks like us, doesn't it?" a deep voice whispered in his ear, a pair of arms snaking it's way around his waist.

Mark yelped, startled out of his thoughts. "You scared me!" He scolded the alpha, swatting at the back of the alpha's intertwined palms in front of him. He settled his over the alpha's leaning back into the embrace before answering. "I wouldn't know. I've never shifted, so I don't know what color fur Yien has, if I were able to."

"No, I meant the characteristics of the painting," Jackson explained.

Mark studied it closer. In a way, the alpha was right. There was a fierce look on the black wolf's face. It was possessive and protective expression and Mark couldn't help the shiver that ran through him. "Yeah, you're right, but you're wrong also, in a way."

"What way?"

Mark twisted within Jackson's arms to look the alpha square in the face. "I wouldn't be closing my eyes though," he whispered, shaking his head. "I would be watching your back too. I would have the same look the black wolf has."

Jackson smiled at him softly. "As long as I can hold you close like this, I'm satisfied."

"I wouldn't want it any other way. Hold someone else, Wang Jackson, and you won't have arms," he threatened.

Jackson chuckled and began nuzzling into his neck. "I want you."

Mark just moaned in response, cock hardening and slick beginning to gather at his rim when he realized Jackson hard cock was nestled between the cheeks of his ass.

"Right here," Jackson whispered in his ear, hands already going down his side to ride the shirt up with the back of his wrist. The alpha wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer as the other reached to play with a nipple.

The softness of Jackson's breath falling against his neck made his knees shake under him. If it weren't for the arm wrapped around him, Mark was sure he would've fell to the floor. Within seconds, he was already pushing his hips back into the alpha's crotch as Jackson rutted against his ass in turn.

"Jackson," he moaned, unable to take the teasing any longer.

The alpha bent his knees and he followed willingly. They fell on to the plush red rug under them with a soft thud. Jackson wasted no time burying himself into his wet heat. The slide of the alpha's cock against his wall tearing a moan from him. "Jackson," he moaned. "Go! Go! Go! Don't stop!" he cried.

With the alpha's large hands gripping tightly at his hips, Mark was soon rocking back into him, meeting him thrust for thrust, practically bouncing in his lap.

"Jackson," he screeched, just as his elbow folded under him, too weak to fight against the continuous assault to his prostate. The fire in his lower abdomen spreading and spreading.

With one last show of defiance, he pushed himself up to leaning against Jackson's chest. He reached around to grasp Jackson by the hip and neck. The alpha wrapped his arms around him securely. The rhythm of his thrusting never missing a single beat.

"Jackson, I need to cum," Mark whined, laying his head back into the divot of Jackson's shoulders. "Please, let me cum. Please Jackson."

The alpha growled into his ears, picking up an almost impossible speed and power in his thrusting. Mark felt a palm of the alpha's hand cradle his shaft- not exactly wrapping around, but just enough to feel the weigh of it against the vein running along the underside of it and he began to panic thinking Jackson was going to deny it and squeeze around him at the last second. The action made him push back against the alpha in an attempt to move away from the hand, making the assault on his prostate stronger, and he gasped.

"No, no, no. Please no," he begged the alpha, tearing forming in his eyes.

Jackson began to stroke him in tandem with his thrusting and Mark slowly lost himself in it all. The squelch of slick and precum faint over the drumming of his heart in his ears; Jackson's strong hands holding him, guiding him; the wonderful thrum of fullness in his lower back; It all became too much for Mark, but what really sent him off the edge was when he looked at the painting.

A half hour ago, if asked, Mark would've described the white wolf as dependent- on the more obviously dominant wolf, but in that moment, Mark met his equal. The wolf wasn't meekly hugging it's mate. It was seeking comfort and safety, power it didn't have. It was seeking a home, something he himself found only in Jackson's arm. With that knowledge alone, he spilling forth ribbons of cum on the rug below them with a whimper, eyes clenching shut, and a breathless call of the alpha's name. It wasn't long til he felt the alpha's cock spasming within him and together, they fell on their sides, panting.

After a few minutes of silence, Jackson broke the silence, still slightly panting. "I knew I put this rug here for a reason."

Mark huffed out a laugh, swatting behind him to hit the alpha anywhere he could. The movement of his body against Jackson's made them both hiss from over-sensitivity. The alpha was fast to wrap his arms around Mark, hissing. "Stop! You'll hurt yourself."

Mark instantly stilled. The authority in Jackson's voice sending shivers down his spine before he felt the alpha's hand run soothingly across his chest.

"Honestly," Jackson started again, "I always did like this particular painting. It's the only one of its kind. I was walking along the * _Place du Tertre_ * when I found it. The piece was just hanging as a display and the vendor wouldn't sell it until I showed him my business card and made an offer for it. It was by far the weirdest transaction I have ever made in my life."

Mark frowned, tilting his neck to look at the alpha. His eyebrows were drawn closer together, but his mouth was slightly ajar and smiling fondly at the memory. "Why?"

"The man gave me the painting for free."

Mark gaped at him in shock, turning to look at the beauitful piece once again. "Seriously?" he squeaked turning back to Jackson.

Jackson hummed. "All he said was: 'You have a bright future ahead of you, young man. You will have an amazing mate, who will nurture and lead beside you' and honestly, he was right!"

"Now I don't believe you."

"I'm being honest. I'll even let you talk to Brian about the whole experience. He was right beside me the whole time."

"Brian?"

"My assistant. Don't worry. He's a mated alpha."

Mark giggled.

"Will you Mark?"

"Will I what?" he asked, wincing as the alpha slipped out of him.

"Stay beside me?"

The big question asked in a tiny voice wrapped itself around Mark's and squeezed. He turned, cupping the alpha's face between his hands, he smiled. "As long as you want me there, yes."

His answer seemed to satisfy the alpha, who nodded thoughtfully. "Does this mean you'll marry me too?"

Mark shook his head.

Shooked, the alpha glared at him, in confusion. "Why not?"

"'Cause I like it when you're possessive," Mark teased, giggling.

The alpha bored holes into his face with a sardonic look, right brow arched high. "Mark Tuan, you little minx," Jackson sighed, pulling him closer. "I need to call Jaebum soon," he announced.

Mark regarded him closely. "Why?"

"Because we have a pup who's probably wondering if his parents abandoned him with his uncles."

"Oh," Mark replied fidgeting, suddenly feeling guilty.

"Don't worry about it for now," Jackson said softly. "I'm sure he's fine. Othwrwise, our phones would've been blowing up by now. Give them some time with the pup. Your heat is almost at its end. I can feel it, and mine seems to be getting shorter the more time I spend with you. I have a feeling it'll regulate itself as time goes on."

Mark thought about this for a minute. "Will you ever grow tired of me, Jackson?"

Jackson looked down at him again before huffing out a laugh. "I rut whenever you look at me funny. You're almost ridiculously beautiful enough to drive me crazy. I doubt I'll ever grow tired of you."

Mark smiled, burrowing closer in the alpha's heat. "Thank goodness because I don't think I can handle going through everything we did all over again. I doubt the next alpha will be as patient with me as you are."

Mark felt more than saw the smirk the alpha mace against the crown of his head. "You were made perfectly from my mold, Mark Tuan. Perfectly, so I can't let you go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for JJgodParents ?? O.o 
> 
> fuck I'm going to hell LMFAO XD


	72. Due and Dew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty sex !!!! Yayyy !!!!
> 
> I NEED HALP !!!!

_Dew and Due_

Jinyoung hated his heats. The change in his body after being claimed scared him. He was long overdue for a heat, but without his alpha present, he knew it was only normal. The thought disgustednhim. His body craved for a knot. His wolf craved for his alpha, but his heart craved Jaebum. It was confusing, but the confusion didn't stop the heat from coming. Nothing could stop it.

The curling in his abdomen started Saturday evening as he was getting ready for bed, and Jinyoung knew it was just a matter of time before Jaebum began to distance himself again. It was like clock-work. He knew that when the curling changed to a tugging, Jaebum would soon busy himself with something or other that would keep him away for an extended period of time, so he planned well. He kept silent, avoiding Jaebum at every turn, and meekly waited for Mark and Jackson's arrival at three to collect their pup on Tuesday afternoon.

At noon, he fed the pup, burped him and set him down on the floor to freely attempt at rolling over. About fifteen minutes later, Jaeyoung began to coo, giving up in his attempts before crying to be held. Jinyoung gave in immediately, picking up the pup and rocking him in his arms until he began to drift off into a deep sleep.

From the corner of his eyes, he caught a look in Jaebum's eyes as they watched him over the screen of his laptop, glasses perched low on his nose. He slowly stood on his feet and made his way down the hall and into the makeshift room they set up for the pup. Smiling to himself, he gently lay Jaeyoung into the crib and wound the mobile carousel to play its gentle lullaby. He waited for a few minutes before he quietly crept out the room.

As he made his way down the short but wide hallway, a delicious aroma filled his nostrils. The scent of spicy ramen made his stomach growl leading him straight to the kitchen where he found Jaebum leaning over a pot of boiling noodles. The alpha's broad back muscles twitched enticingly at him from beneath the t-shirt that hung precariously from them. Every stitch and crewel swaying with every movement.

Jinyoung stared longingly at it and sighed, remembering what it felt like to freely let his hands roam the expanse of the alpha's back as he sat himself on a kitchen stool. It was something he had taken pride in being able to do once, but now... Another sigh, this time deeper. _Jaebum would never take initiative._

Jaebum swiveled his head around to look at him, flashing a soft, shy smile. "Everything okay there?" the alpha asked.

 _Something I had taken for granted,_  Jinyoung thought, pursing his lips. "Yeah, just thinking."

"About?"

"A lot," he replied simply. He really only had one thought in his mind. "Jaebum, will you help me? With my heat, I mean," he blurted, regretting it immediately when he saw how the alpha stiffened. "You don't have to, if you don't want to."

Slowly, Jaebum turned the stove knob, killing the fire beneath it. He took a deep breath, and Jinyoung held his, already knowing the alpha would deny him.

"Jinyoung," Jaebum finally rasped out lowly.

"It's fine, Jaebum. You can say 'no,' if you don't feel comfortable doing it," he told the alpha, bowing his head.

Gentle fingers lifted his chin, until he met the alpha's gaze. There was a longing in them that made his heart quiver and even his wolf whimper. "I want to help you. I really do. JB is screaming at me right now in rage and pain. Failure is not something we're used to, but rejection is new territory for us. I want to help you, but I just can't."

Jinyoung nodded sadly in complete understanding. The human heart is a curious thing. Combined with hybrid sense, and the thing was a cruel jigsaw puzzle left unsolved and sitting to laugh at him in the face. His heart longed for this alpha, but his hybrid recognized another. It was a harsh reality for them both, and the tension between them rose with each day. Both wanting nothing but lose themselves in each other, but their wolves snarled at each other with each intimate touch.

Jinyoung was pulled from his thoughts a moment later when the doorbell rang, and with one last soft smile, the alpha withdrew and left the room. Seconds later, Mark and Jackson's voice rang through the apartment and excitement began to fill him. _Mark would know what to do!_

Hopping off the stool, he walked into the foyer and greeted the couple before pulling Mark aside. "I'm going into heat soon. What do I do?" he asked the omega as soon as the door closed behind him.

Mark gaped at him before he huffed out a sheepish laugh, scratching at the nape of his neck. "Jack off?"

"Not helping!"

"Well, I can't really tell you to jump Jaebum... or I could, but I don't really know how you feel about that."

Jinyoung shifted his weight on to one foot with a hand on his hip, and gave Mark a bemused look.

Mark threw both his hands in the air. "Okay, fine! I get it, but I mean, your wolf and your human are two different entities, right? You so yourself the other day that you want Jaebum, but your wolf won't let you, right?"

Jinyoung nodded slowly, piqued at where Mark was going.

"Well, wouldn't he be starving for an alpha?" Mark asked softly, taking a step towards him. "Jinyoungie, you're so much stronger than your wolf. You've suppressed him for so long, shutting him out for a few days won't hurt. Let Jaebum be the alpha he was meant to be. Let him show you how an omega should be loved. He needs it just as much as you do. Let go, so you could heal too."

Jinyoung rolled the suggestion in his mind. _It's not a bad idea._  "You know what? You're right! Jaebum has been nothing but nice and caring. He deserves this as much as I do!"

Mark laughed. "Go get him, tiger!" he teased, pumping his fist before him in a mock cheer.

"Aaaand you made it weird!" Jinyoung rolled his eyes, turning away from the older omega.

"And you need to get laid!" Mark jabbed right back. "I'm taking my son right now, and we're gonna leave, so you can get the dicking you and Jaebum apparently deserve and _need_."

"Asshole," Jinyoung muttered under his breathe. "Hyung, how do I get him to, you know..."

"What? Knot your ass?"

"If we're being brash, yes!"

Mark laughed. "Tie his ass down? Jackson seemed to like it. Really like it actually."

"TMI!" Jinyoung screeched, but as he thought about it more, the idea didn't seem so bad either. It would give him time to push Junior out. "Mark-hyung, you're amazing!"

Mark arched an eyebrow at him in amazement. "I am?"

"Yes! Now, as much as I love you and your son, please leave. I'm going crazy and I need that alpha to fuck me."

"Brash. I love it! Okay!" Mark said approvingly as he moved towards the door.

A few minutes of carefully packing Jaeyoung's belongings, and the family was out the door. A smiling Mark winking teasingly at him one last time before the door closes. When he turned to look at Jaebum, the alpha's eye narrow in on his face, and he blushes.

"Little omega, what are you and Mark up to this time?" the alpha's rich smooth voice ringing behind him in the empty house.

Nervousness begins to pump through him under the alpha's knowing gaze. "Nothing."

Jaebum takes a step towards him and hums, pulling him closer for a hug. "I know you better than this, Jinyoung-ah," the alpha laughs. "Just tell me if it's dangerous or not, so I can prepare myself."

Jinyoung smiles against his collarbone. "It's nothing dangerous."

The alpha leaned away and frowned at him. "Somehow that didn't sound reassuring."

Jinyoung laughed this time, skirting around the alpha and walked away. "Well then, you'll just have to wait and find out, don't you?"

"Jinyoung-ah!" the alpha growled.

Jinyoung skidded to a stop and turned slowly to face the alpha again. "I promise no one will be in immediate danger," he decided to tell when he saw the pain on Jaebum's face.

The alpha softened, walking towards him. Jaebum lifted his hands to cup his face between them. "I just don't want you getting hurt again."

Jinyoung nodded. "I know," he whispered. _What the hell! Might as well try shutting Junior up before the real thing goes down,_  he thinks as he throws caution into the winds. He shuts his wolf down, leaning forward and pecks Jaebum on the lips.

Stunned, Jaebum tries to pull away from him, but Jinyoung grips his hips and pulls, their bodies colliding. He feels the gasp Jaebum releases against his lips and he takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Licking against the alpha's lips before he delves deeper, pushing his tongue through the gap. It doesn't take long before Jaebum responds with a growl, tongue coming forward to fight for dominance. The fire at the pit of his stomach burning through him. Sweat begins to bead at the small of his back like morning dew.

Jinyoung moans, relishing in the feeling of Jaebum's resistance melting away, but doesn't back down yet. "I want you, Jaebum," he moans wantonly against the alpha's lips.

It seems to snap the alpha back to reality because he pushes Jinyoung away, and steps back, gasping for precious oxygen. The pain, lust-driven crazed look in his eyes tugs at Jinyoung just as painfully. The whine at the bottom of his throat dies as he looks at Jaebum. Even through the slight dazed look, Jinyoung sees how at war with himself the alpha looks.

After a few moments, Jaebum finally speaks. "I can't, Jinyoung. I'm so sorry," he chokes out before he turns away, walking in the direction of his room.

Jinyoung stands there, gaping after the alpha until he disappears around the corner. Anger fills him at an amazing speed, and before he knows it he's stalking after the alpha. He catches the closing door before it can shut fully and shoves his way past Jaebum and into the room.

Turning, he pushes Jaebum against it and practically snarls at the alpha. "I'm stepping out of my comfort zone too, Jaebum. Please, help me! For once, man up and take what's rightfully yours!" he begs.

Jaebum stands at his full height, towering over him. "You're already in heat. Jinyoung, go to the guest room. Everything you will need is in there. What you need isn't in here," the alpha says, turning his head away.

Defeated, Jinyoung let himself slide to the floor. "I need my alpha."

"I... I'm not your alpha, Jinyoungie," the alpha chokes out, slumping back against the door before sliding down to a squat in front of him. It's a cruel slap in the face.

Jinyoung snaps his gaze at the alpha before he crawls between Jaebum's spread thighs. He wounds his arms around the alpha's that are leaning against his face, covering his eyes, and pulls. With a little more effort, he's able to pry the alpha's hands away from his face and chokes on a sob when he sees the alpha's tears roll freely down his cheeks. "Jae, you're the alpha in my heart. What more do I need? My wolf needs an alpha for his heat, but my heart needs you. Isn't that enough for now?"

Jaebum looks at him then. "Your heart?"

"Although, right now my body craves another, my heart belongs to you. As long as my heart belongs to you, I swear on everything I am, one day, I'll be your mate as well. You're the one I wanted from the moment you pinned me against the wall and scented me. You're all my heart needs. Can't you satisfy my heart, or will you put me through what you fear most right now?"

Tentatively, Jaebum leans forward and attaches their lips in and soft kiss. "I can satisfy both. I'll see you through your heat. I can't find it in my heart to reject you, Jinyoungie."

"Then don't," Jinyoung whispers against the alpha's lips, as he pulls his shirt over his head. The tugging ramping up to a full-on yank with each kiss. "Alpha, take me to bed."

Growling, Jaebum pulls him into his arms and stands. Instinctively, Jinyoung wraps his legs around the alpha's midsection until he feels himself falling backwards, landing on Jaebum's bed. The rush of the fall sends slick pushing past his rim coating the muscle, and he gasps, breaking the kiss and his hold around the alpha's waist. The alpha moves away from his lips to his cheek, his neck leaving burning licks and kisses in its wake. Jinyoung bites his lip in as if it would stop the moan threatening to escape.

"Jinyoungie," Jaebum breathes against his rib, nose gently brushing against it and he flishes, shivering at the ticklish sensation. "Don't hold it back, baby. Moan for me. Tell me how you're feeling. Speak to me," the alpha tells him between laps of his tongue against his skin, small but harsh bites, and bruising sucks.

Unable to hold it back anymore, a moan slips between Jinyoung's lips as he throws his head back- his heat hitting him harder with each feather-light touch. "Jaebum," he calls to the alpha as he kisses along his hip bone just above the waist band of his sweats.  It's so close and yet still so far from what he wants. "Please. Don't you think we've waited long enough? I'm ready."

"What do you want, baby?" Jaebum asks soft, tugging at his sweats.

Jinyoung lifts his hips, and the alpha pulls away to peal the sweats off his damp skin. Before he could whine from the lost of the alpha's touch, he feels Jaebum run warm palms up the inside of his legs to his thighs and back down in an almost soothing manner.

"You're so soft, Jinyoung. So beautiful," alpha mutters as he presses kisses into his inner thigh. "Every inch of you is perfect."

Something wet slides from his perineum up between his balls and up the length of his shaft, and he can do nothing but lay there gasping, pliant under the alpha's careful ministrations.

"Jinyoungie, so beautiful," Jaebum says, mouthing at his cock. "So perfect."

A slight tip of his cock and the alpha envelops it in the warmth of his mouth, and he sucks air in harshly. "Jaebum," he whimpers as more slick slides out and down to the bedsheets.

The alpha moans around him, sucking lightly at his tip. He catches some of Jinyoung's slick on a finger and uses it to tease at his rim. "What do you want, baby?" he asks pushing the finger through.

"You! Fuck, Jaebum. Fuck me, please," Jinyoung chokes out. "Please, please, please."

Jaebum pulls off and noses at his hip bone before he traces it with his tongue. He shakes his head, finger moving excruciatingly slow in and out of him. "What do you _want_ , Nyoungie?" he asks again as he pushes another finger in along with the first, slowly spreading him open.

"Jaebum, please. Just fu-..." The rest is lost in a scream as he shudders against Jaebum's three fingers expertly crooking inside of him, brushing against his prostate. "Jaebum," he groans repeatly, in a hoarse tone, undulating his hips to get the alpha to touch him where he needs it most.

"I'm not gonna fuck you, Jinyoungie," he hears the alpha whisper against his ear. "I can go fuck anyone, but I can never just fuck you. I want to make love to you. I want to _knot_  you. I want to _breed_  you. I want to hold you in my arms until my knot goes down and wreck you all over again."

Jinyoung groaned against the alpha's shoulder, hot breathe bouncing back into his face. "Please, Jaebum. I want it. I _need_  it. Make love to me. Knot me. Breed me. I don't fucking care. Just... fuck! Do something. It hurts. Fuck me until I'm forced to bear your pup," he whined until he forced himself to stop talking by biting on Jaebum's shoulder. His teeth tearing into the chunk of flesh trapped between them.

Jaebum growled, heading jerking up. He howled at the ceiling, eyes gone wild. For a moment, Jinyoung freezes, shocked at what he's just done until Jaebum looks at him again. A fierce look in his golden eyes. Possessive, protective, passionate, hungry... then he smells it. The succulent smell of fresh strawberries and cherries.

Jinyoung gasp. _He's in rut,_  he thinks.

All hell has broken loose and there was no stopping the thundering of its army marching down the war path to battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're not done yet ! Stay tuned ahahahahahahahahha


	73. Crewel and Cruel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHUCHUCHUCHUCHU ... ALL BOARD !!!!

_Cruel and Crewel_

It's rutting season and Jaebum knew it. He was long overdue for one. He just didn't expect the forced rut he was _forced_  into when Jinyoung bit into his shoulder. Liquid fire ran through him like an endless river fed only by the ocean that was Jinyoung. Desire hitting him like a tidal wave, rolling through ever muscle. Every skin on skin contact between him and Jinyoung was like a hit of a drug so addictive it left him wanting more. It was dizzying- exhilarating, even. It was like jumping off a ledge, free falling. The rush made him suck in a harsh breathe of air, only to feel like his lungs would pop from the strain of being filled to full capacity.

His wolf finally recognizing it's mate and wanting nothing, but to breed it. The primal feeling that hit him enhanced everything in him- sight, smell, taste- even the feel of Jinyoung's wet cavern around his fingers tightening felt unreal. The sound of his gasp was like a gust of wind against his shoulder.

With the final straws of his will peeling away, he slipped his fingers out of Jinyoung's tight rim and pulled the omega close, breathing in the rich smell of peaches. It calmed his wolf only slightly, but it was enough to clear the daze of animalistic want that gnawed at him. He took a moment to collect himself before he groaned into the omega's neck. "Do you realize what you just did?"

He felt the omega nod jerkily.

"Why did you do it? Why now?" Confusion wracking through him like a growing tide as he turned to look at the omega.

"I-I don't... I don't know," Jinyoung confessed, looking away- an embarrassed flush filling his face.

"Hey," he calls to the omega. "Hey, don't... Don't look away from me now," he gently says, gently tugging at the omega's chin to look him in the eyes again. "Please Jinyoung."

"I didn't mean to...," Jinyoung begins to sob, shaking his head.

He freezes. The words stab at him and twist around as if searching for his heart. "Didn't mean to?" he repeats the omega's words. The pain in his heart clear in his voice. JB begins to cower within him, his tail tucked between his legs, whimpering. Cruel reality hit him like an arrow- sudden, painful and direct. He withdraws away from Jinyoung, sitting up to move as far away from the omega as possible. The pain only growing in intensity with each muscle movement.

"Where are you going?" Jinyoung cries as he stands up.

He turns to look at the omega and even as desire still pricks at him, he somehow finds it in himself to choke out something. "I'll be in the guest room if you need anything. I don't think we should continue tonight. We're clearly both not in the proper state of mind to be making rash decisions."

"Rash decisions?" Jinyoung wheezes out, face flushing with anger. The omega crawls off the bed and stands before him before continuing. " _Rash_  decisions? I'll tell you what rash decisions are! Rash decisions are jumping off a cliff and into the ocean after only a second of debate. Rash decisions are drinking on an empty stomach. But you?" The omega jabs him in the chest. "You, Im Jaebum, are no 'rash decision.' You are the best decision I have ever made in my life, but now I think staying with you was the dumbest decision I have * _ever_ * made! You can stay here and maul over your fucking decision-making algorithms. I'll go to the guest room."

The sudden change in demeanor had taken him by surprise. The jab to his chest burned through him, but the tiny confession in it all made his heart soar. Watching the omega turn on his heels snapped him out of his trance, walking away with Jinyoung's best interest at heart was easy, but seeing him walk away angry was not something he ever wanted to see again, so he did the only thing he could think of. He grasp Jinyoung by the wrist and spun him around to hug him close. "Don't walk away please."

"Let me go, Jaebum."

"That's the thing, Jinyoungie. I can't. I can't let you go. Especially now that I'm bonded to you."

Jinyoung began to struggle against him, but Jaebum held fast, arms tightening around the omega until his face in the his neck. After a few minutes of struggling, the omega finally gave up the fight of freedom and slumped against him. "I'll never let you go, Park Jinyoung. No matter how hard you shove me away. No matter how much you try to hurt me 'cause deep down inside, I'm there. I'm the one you will always need. I'm the only one that can satisfy your hunger."

Jinyoung whimpered against his chest weakly.

Slowly, Jaebum relaxed his hold and let his hands wander again. "I'm the one there in your heart. You said so yourself. I'm the one your heart craves. If that's all I'll get for now, I'll take it. I'll take whatever you give me."

Stepping back, he lifted Jinyoung's shirt before stripping out of his clothing. His eyes never wavering from the omega, who trembled before him. When he had finally rid himself of his clothes, he stepped forward again, molding himself against Jinyoung. He planted a kiss on his forehead. "Your sharp mind." A soft kiss on the nose. "Your gentleness." A calculated kiss on the lips. "Your sweet kisses." He groaned, kissing jaw. "Your stubbornness."

Jinyoung moaned, as he licked at his pulse. "Your heart." He kissed his chest before taking a nipple between his teeth, swiping his tongue across it until it stood hard as a pebble and erect. "I'll love you with everything I am." He crouched on his heels kissing across the omega's ribs.

The closer he got to Jinyoung's erection, the louder the whimpers falling from the omega's lips got. The quivering skin beneath his lips tasted delicious. It smelled strongly of peaches and French vanilla cream. It inebriated all his senses, numbing him until all he could think of was bringing Jinyoung to ultimate ecstasy.

The growl rumbled deep within his chest and as he released it, he encased Jinyoung's soft pink cock in his mouth using the vibration of his throat to stimulate the omega to full erection again. He bobbed his head, massaging the omega's hips to willing blood to flood his groin. The omega above him bucked forward into his mouth as he leaned forward slightly in an attempt to get away, but Jaebum held him in place, taking him whole.

"Jae-Jaebummie," Jinyoung gasped, gripping at his wrist.

The endearment only seemed to spur on his sucking. He sucked in his cheeks and only took Jinyoung deeper with each bob. Twisting his wrist, he pinned the omega's wrist to hips, using them as leverage to assist Jinyoung in his thrusting. All the movements brought him down to his knees, seeking stability.

After a few minute sof this, he still sensed the hesitation in Jinyoung tight frame. He pulled off and nuzzled against the omega's cock, letting the tip slide on his cheek. He looked up, only to be greeted with a savage hunger deeply inbedded in the omega's lust-filled black eyes. A possessiveness began to fill him. The need to satisfy that hunger birthed a determination in him he's never felt before.

"Fuck my throat, Jinyoungie," he told the omega, voice thick with lust and misuse. "Use me. I know you want to. Fucking wreck me. Cum on my face."

Jinyoung hands beneath his trembled. The hesitation clearly cracking under the need to breed. Sweat sliding down from his hairline down the bridge of his nose only to drip carelessly down on him. Jaebum opened his mouth and caught a droplet on the tip of his tongue, closing his eyes to savor the flavor. The salty taste of it mixed with Jinyoung's scent burned down his throat like a shot of whiskey. He moaned, and it seemed to do the omega in.

Before he could react, Jinyoung twisted his wrist out his grip and pulled him by the hair, leading him back onto his cock. Without hesitation, Jaebum opened his mouth and took Jinyoung back in again. He relaxed his throat, opened his nostril, and let the omega use him. His hips moving at almost an impossible speed, hitting the back of his throat with each thrust. The moans and groans that fell from Jinyoung's lips were sinful to say the least.

Jaebum felt his cock twitch between his legs as he grew harder and harder, almost painfully. Reaching down, he began to stroke himself, lazily at first- not wanting to finish just yet. The fire at pit of his stomach was like magma boiling to the tip, waiting for that last push to explode. His left hand began searching, kneading the soft flesh of Jinyoung's ass until he felt his clenching entrance. The omega buckled forward with a gasp as his middle finger grazed his rim,. His thrust becoming erratic, seemingly lost in which to pursue- his finger or his mouth, and Jaebum smiled triumphantly.

He moaned again, and Jinyoung lost it, pushing back on two fingers that were lodged deep in his ass. The omega stepped back a half foot away and looked at him, but he didn't stop. He continued abusing Jinyoung prostate until long after ropes of cum landed on his face. He didn't stop until Jinyoung was trembling, whining at the sensitivity. He didn't stop sucking until cum was sliding down his brow and onto his lashes.

Leaning back, he pulled off Jinyoung with a pop and a squelch of slick, and smiled. He lazily gazed at Jinyoung before scoping up the cum on his lashes and brought it to his mouth. The bitter-sweet taste of Jinyoung exploded in his mouth like Pop Rocks and he moaned again. "Tastes so good," he told the omega, never breaking eye contact. He licked his lips, tasting more.

Jinyoung growled, stepping away to grab something out from the pocket of his sweats before stepping towards him. He was hauled to his feet, cock bouncing off his abdomen, and before he could protest, Jinyoung was swallowing around his length, moaning like the wanton bitch in heat he really was. A hiss escaped his lips as the warmth of Jinyoung's mouth enveloped him.

The omega slid his hands up his thighs and cupped his balls. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, inching towards the edge. The lewd scene of Jinyoung on his knees again for him was almost too much. It was a cruel dream he didn't want to wake up from. The effort of keeping his hips in place was painful, but Jaebum staved off the need. He felt Jinyoung release him with a pop and sucked a ball in, and he hissed again. Trembling, he kept his hands at his side, feeling as though any sudden movement would scare the omega away.

Then he felt it. A cock ring sliding down his length, and he looked down in surprise. "Where did-..." the question falling short as his eyes met Jinyoung's lust-blown irises. His pink cock standing at attention yet again, leaking precum. "Fuck, Jinyoung! Please, no, dont. I really need to cum."

Jinyoung sucked especially hard on his ball then before letting it slide out of his mouth. "Oh, you will, Jaebummie... when I let you," the omega smiles smugly. He stands then and pushes him unceremoniously on the bed. "But first you have to be good to me."

Jaebum whines, pressing his forearm into his eyes. The door opens and he sits up in surprise, but before he sputter, Jinyoung is back with a box in his hands. The omega approaches him and smiles softly. "I want to try something. Are you game?"

"Are you gonna let me cum? I really need it, baby," he pants.

Jinyoung nods, pulling a crewel of red rope out from the box, and excitement fills him.

"You want me to tie you up?" he asks.

Jinyoung shakes his head with a laugh. "No, I want to tie you up."

The excitement mounts dangerously high in him. Blood thundering in his ears. His cock twitches again at the thought of Jinyoung riding him. "Okay."

Jinyoung's brow shoot up in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"I am painfully hard. I really need to cum, Jinyoung. Just please."

Jinyoung giggles, a hand shooting up to cover his mouth, but Jaebum catches it before it can reach its intended destination. "Don't cover your mouth when you laugh. You laugh so beatufiully. You should never hide your happiness from me."

Jinyoung blushes. "Shut up and give me your hands."

He's fast to join them at the wrist between them. Careful and meticulous as always, Jinyoung binds his hand together and tugs, checking to see if he could slip from them. Satisfied, he pushes him onto his back and he uses his elbows and back muscles to slide up the bed to the center, and waits willing himself to calm his nervousness and excitement. He's never been tied up before, but he's willing to try anything for Jinyoung.

He looks at Jinyoung and finds the omega watching him in wonder. "Did I ever tell you how fucking hot you are?"

It was his turn to blush, but he couldn't find anything to say as he watched Jinyoung crawl towards him. Carefully placed kisses were pressed onto his skin, burning him until the omega was sitting on his abdomen. His slick entrance coating his cock. "Jinyoung, please."

The omega kissed him on the lips then and he felt another string of rope slip between his bound wrist and when he tugged he found himself bound to the metal railing of the bed frame as well. "Jinyoung!"

The omega only giggled, sitting up. His twitching rim sliding on his cock. The growl on his lips turned into a groan of pleasure. "Jinyoung."

The omega moaned and slid forward again. "So hard," he panted, biting into his lip.

He tugged again and the frame rattled under them. "Please, Jinyoung. Please, I'm begging you. Let me cum." He felt his knot flaring within his cock.

The omega seemed to understand cuz he stood to face the opposite way. Jaebum groaned as he watched Jinyoung line his cock up with his entrance and slowly lower himself. He clenched his teeth together as inch by inch his cock squeezed between the opening. Then omega's tight, wet heat encasing his cock snuggly. His wolf howling in victory as the omega threw his head back. His back arched like the strained string of a bow as waves of ecstasy rolled through him. Sweat beaded on it like morning dew on a leaf, only to roll down his back and between the round cheeks of his ass that fit perfectly into the muscles of Jaebum's lower abdomen.

The scene was lewd enough in itself, and just when he thought it couldn't get anymore than it did, Jinyoung leaned forward. The raw view of his cock buried deeply in the omega with a cockring attached to his organ had him gripping around the rope tying him to the bed. His hips quaked violently, shaking the whole bed. The soft squelch of slick slid down his balls and between his ass, soaking the sheets beneath him. The warmth of it made his toes curl and he wanted nothing more than to cum. "Jinyoung! Fuck!" he cried out as the omega began to move.

"I know," Jinyoung squeaked, changing the angle of his hips, shaking just as much as he was when he finally found the perfect one.

"I need to cum. It hurts," Jaebum tried to tell him. His knot suffocating under the cockring.

"Just a little more. I'm so close," Jinyoung said, as he assaulted his prostate with Jaebum's cock.

"Jinyoung," he sobbed, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

He felt the omega's entrance twitch around him and whined when Jinyoung stood abruptly only to turn to face him.

Jinyoung quickly untie him from the bed and he sprang up to a sitting position. Not caring about the ones that tied his wrist together, he swung his arms over the omega's head and pulled him close. Before he could sink himself back into jinyoung, the omega pulled the cockring off and swiftly sat on his cock. The welcome warmth of him had Jaebum sighing in contentment.

It didn't take long before Jaebum pushed the omega on his back and began to slam into him. The perfect angle found almost immediately and his knot pushing forward quickly. The delirious smell of Jinyoung's peach scent clogging all his sense.

Thick ropes of cum spilled from Jinyoung's cock, as the omega tensed up, body shaking, and Jaebum cried inwardly. The end to close and the knowledge of cruel reality soon crashing into them. He staved off his orgasm, wanting to stay in this dream. Tears rolling down his face as he looked at Jinyoung.

"I love you, Im Jaebum," Jinyoung whispered agaisnt his lips. "I'll always love you."

That was all it took for Jaebum. Soon, he was hurtling passed the edge. White lights cloaking his vision as he came violently into Jinyoung. His knot buried deeply in the omega. Tears falling freely against on Jinyoung's chest. A soothing hand running up and down his back as he cried. His arms holding Jinyoung tightly against him. Somewhere between flipping Jinyoung on his back and cumming he had broken the rope binding his wrist, blindly. Mind numbed, he had ripped the cord to shreds in favor of holding Jinyoung as close as their joined bodies would allow.

"I love you too, Park Jinyoung."

It was the first time they had ever said those words to each other. It was the first time either of them had ever said it and really meant it. It wasn't in the most perfect time, but in that moment, they knew with all their hearts it was perfect for them.

The beating of Jinyoung's heart pounding against his cheek in sync with his only served to make Jaebum think that even with all the problems they've faced, this heart was his. He would cherish this heart because deep in that heart, his heart had snuck in and pitched a perfect home, just like Jinyoung's did in his. Jinyoung may not be the perfect ideal mate at the moment, but he was a perfect human partner.

_One day this heart along with its wolf will be mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So idk what I'm writing ... smdh .... I need help ! 
> 
> Pamela threatened me that if I don't fix JJP she's gonna pray for me to go to heaven where there's no sex and no fun .... I died of laughter . How I posted this ? Idk either . We'll just assume he'll has great wifi . 
> 
> Anyways let me know what you think (not about my sanity btw) I already know about that .


	74. Tents and Tense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to check in with Yugbam , yeah ? I love my kinky maknaes , but how close are they ?

_Tense and Tents_

_Content,_  Bambam thought to himself as he studied Yugyeom out of the corners of his eyes, over the magazine he was reading. He watched as the tense alpha pouring over his work, deep in concentration. He never thought he would feel content just watching someone work, but here he was admiring the alpha. It still surprised him how Yugyeom- who was only a few months younger than him- was one of the most richest bachelors in South Korea.

The alpha leaned forward, placing his palms on the desk to fully take in the blueprints of yet another massive shopping mall he acquired.  _Greed?_  he thought, but easily dismissed it. He knew that wasn't it. He would've loved Yugyeom even without the money, power and connections attached to his name.

 _Admiration?_  he certainly had a vast amount of respect for the young alpha. In the short amount of time he had known Yugyeom, he learned that the alpha ran his business with an ironclad fist. His subordinates admired and respected him. Even the older more experienced workers placed their trust in him. Everything that was placed in his hands no matter how dilapidated it came to him, prospered and ran smoothly like a well-oiled machine within weeks. It was truly amazing.

The alpha sighed heavily as he leaned on a palm to reached up and loosened the tie around his neck. The muscle of his back visibly flexing.  _Lust?_  he mused, chuckling under his breathe as he felt saliva begin to pool under his tongue. A smirk beginning to pull at the corner of his lips.

 _Thirsty bitch!_  Kunpimook huffed at him.

Yugyeom twisted around to look at him, smiling in amusement. "Read something funny?"

Bambam shook his head, closing the magazine carefully and placing it on the coffee table before he stood up.

"Then what's so funny?" Yugyeom fully turned then, perching a thigh on the edge of the desk as he walked over.

"Hmm... nothing, just had a silly thought," he answered slyly, slipping between the alpha's slightly spread thighs. He licked his lips, watching as the alpha watched the movement, eyes beginning to darken.

"Care to share?" Yugyeom asked, voice thick with desire.

"Lust," Bambam whispered before he planted a soft kiss on the corner of the alpha's lips.

The alpha's brows furrowed in confusion. "Lust?"

"Mhmm," Bambam moaned, kissing a trail towards the alpha's ear. "I was trying to figure out what emotions I feel for you."

"And you summed it up to 'lust?'" the alpha groaned, smirk faltering when his breath hitched.

"More like I dumbed down and asked myself if it was lust."

"And your conclusion?" Yugyeom asked warily.

"Didn't get to it," he answered simply, shrugging a shoulder.

The alpha nodded, pulling away slightly to look him in the eyes briefly as if searching for any signs of hesitation before kissing him fully on the lips. "Need help deciding?"

He couldn't stop the giggle that bubbled up if he wanted it to. "Maybe," he whispered against the alpha's lips. "Will you help me decide, sir?"

"Are you trying to tease me, Bammie?" the alpha whispered.

He got a flash of white before a light tug on his bottom lip. He moaned, opening up for the alpha. His knees knocking together as he shivered as unadulterated desire coursed through him. "Gyeomie," he heard himself whimper, burying his face in the alpha's collar. His scent filling only proving to amp up the need to breed. "You smell so good."

"I smell like sweat," Yugyeom giggled.

He leaned back and frowned in the alpha's face. "Is that what it is? I always thought you were just fruity enough you use a strawberry scented perfume. Oh well, I like the smell of your sweat then."

"Yeah," Yugyeom said trying not to look the slightest bit amused, but failing miserably as he blushed to the roots of his hair.

Bambam giggled, but it died in his throat when the alpha's expression became stern. He tucked his lips between his teeth in an attempt to hide his amusement.

"Are you laughing at me?" that alpha asked darkly.

He gulped. "No," he answered, meekly bowing his head.

"Look at me," the alpha commanded, reaching up to pulled the tie over his head.

Bambam peeked up at the alpha. Even half-sitting on the desk, Yugyeom still towered over him. When he was all legs, Yugyeom had a long torso that stretched him to a much more advantageous point. "Yes, alpha?"

"Hands."

It was clear what the alpha was about to do, and excitement began to flow through him. He thrusted his hand between them, but the alpha lifted them and kissed each of his wrist softly, almost apologetically. He tried to stop the moan that threatened to escape, but the urge was too strong and soon he was whimpering. Another wave of heat sweeping through him as the alpha licked across his wrist, sucking in a bruise on the inner part of his forearm.

"Your skin is so soft and sweet, like a cherry," Yugyeom said against his skin.

The softness of his breathe landing atop his pulse point made him shiver. Pure want coursed through his vein, but as the tie slipped past his hands and tightened around his wrist, need raced after it, reaching his heart at amazing speed. The rush of blood to his head made him sway on his feet.

The alpha was fast to brace him with quick hands on his waist. "Are you okay?"

Bambam nodded. "Been too long. I need you."

Yugyeom nodded. "You'll have me, baby. Be patient with me, okay? I'll have you feeling good in no time," he tried to calm him, as he pulled his shirt over his head.

The shirt pooled around his wrist over the tie and he whined. The weight of it pulling at at tie lightly, but not painfully. The alpha's soft voice sending another wave of heated need through him.

Yugyeom pulled him close burying his face in his chest, groaning. Bambam felt him inhale and his nipples hardened in anticipation of what was to come. "Oh, baby. You smell so good. Especially right now that you're sliding into heat again. No wonder you were staring at me like you wanted to eat me. This is gonna be fun."

Bambam nodded. The alpha's hair tickling his chin. "I always want you," he admitted shakily. "You make me feel like I'm always in heat."

The alpha growled, pulling him close as he stood abruptly. There was a crash of metal hitting the floor and then, he was being placed on his back. Yugyeom's strawberry scent filling the air was intoxicating.

Yugyeom began to fumble with the buttons of his jeans for a minute until he tugged sharply at the thing popping the button off in frustration. "Why do you wear tight jeans?" he hissed through grit teeth.

"So you'll have no choice but to stare at my ass," he teased, smirking at the alpha.

"Oh, baby, I stare at more than just your ass," the alpha admitted tapping it lightly before sliding his palm around to palm at his cock.

He moaned, back arching if the desk chasing after the palm. "Yu- yugyeomie," he moaned brokenly, cock straining against his pants.

"What was that, baby?"

"Ma-ma-master! Please!"

"That's right, baby. Master," the alpha conceded. "Now, what do you want from me, baby? Tell me. Anything. It's all about you tonight. Whatever you want."

"Anything?" Bambam blinked in disbelief.

"I need to convince you that it's more than lust, right?"

He eyed the alpha, still wary of his intentions. Something told him whatever he asked for, Yugyeom would do his utmost to make him writhe and beg for it or just writhe in extreme pleasure. Either way he wasn't entirely sure he was up for it anymore. The thought of becoming deliriously drunk on pleasure made him both hesitant and eager. Either way he won, unless he declined now and never know where this would've went.

 _We only live once,_  Kunpimook smiled maliciously.  _Let's trust our alpha. He_  always  _takes care of us. He will never hurt us._

Throwing caution to the wind, Bambam sat up, wrapping his legs around the alpha. "I want you to play out all your fantasies. Everything you've ever dreamed of doing, I want you to play it out... on me," he whispered hesitantly, still unsure of where things would go and what heights they would achieve.

He felt Yugyeom shiver, but his arms tighten around him. "Are you sure?" the alpha asked uncertainty clear in his voice.

He nodded against his chest before he leaned back to look Yugyeom in the eyes. The alpha reached between them and loosened the tie. Stunned speechless, he looked up at the alpha and gasped at what he saw. The flecks of gold glinted against the center of his brown irises with a hunger that could almost be considered predatory. The soft Yugyeom he had come to be accustomed with was gone. This was an alpha, his alpha. It was different from the other looks he got from the alpha, and it made him shiver with need.

This was his alpha- not his master, not his lover, not the hotel mogul. This was just his wolf, Brownie. Powerful, passionate, playful, strong, and fiercely protective, but also gentle, caring, selfless. In his gaze, Bambam left loved. There was no other word to describe the safety he felt in that moment. He felt loved, and he wanted nothing more than to be the only one that stayed in that gaze and love the alpha just as fiercely.

Reaching up, the tie slipped from around his wrists and slid to the floor as he laid a palm against the alpha's cheek, his eyes never leaving Yugyeom's. He swept a thumb across the mole just below his right eyes. "My alpha. My beautiful loving alpha. Mine."

Yugyeom smiled, closing his eyes to bury his nose into the palm. "Yours. Only yours, Bammie," the alpha whispered.

"Take me," he invited.

The alpha took a deep breathe before pulling at his hips. He wrapped his legs around the alpha's waist and they were moving. Out of Yugyeom's home office, down the halls, passing servants stationed at various corners, but none said anything. Every one of them already growing accustom to their young master and his omega being inseparable. Every one of them already accepting Yugyeom's mate.

Once inside the master bedroom, Yugyeom led them to the adjoining bathroom before placing him on his feet with a kiss. The alpha ran the water before dumping bath bombs into the large jacuzzi tub.

Bambam arched a brow at the alpha. "Sex in a bath tub? That's your fantasy?"

The alpha's face began to fill red before he began to laugh softly, moving around the large bathroom. "No."

Confused, he frowned. "So I stink?"

The laughter became more high pitched. "Babe, I told you a few minutes ago that I love the way you smell and now you think that I think you stink? Just be patient with me please." Yugyeom finally finished, stopping before him. The alpha leaned forward and brushed a quick kiss across his lips.

Now, he was even more confused. "Can you at least tell me what you're doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Yugyeom turned to him with an amused expression. Mirth and excitement dancing in his golden-brown eyes, but it dies almost immediately. Walking over, the alpha tilts his head slightly and smiles. "I always wanted to take care of my omega. Pamper them. Do everything for them. Is that so hard to believe?"

The sigh of relief he released was louder than even the rushing water coming out from the faucet, and after he released it, he had to hold on to Yugyeom's for support. Laughter coming forth in a rush, his knees giving out from the lack of air reaching his lungs. 

"I really am a thirsty bitch," he huffed out in annoyance.

"What?" the alpha asked in confusion.

"I thought you were gonna fuck me in the bath tub," he gasped out between bouts of giggles, back beginning to hurts from the tensing of his abdominal muscles. "Oh my god! Here I was thinking you were running the tub to play out some kinky aquatic sex fantasy, and all you wanted was to take a bath. I feel so stupid."

Yugyeom busted out in laughter almost as loud as his. "Oh, baby. I will fuck you... in and outside the tub."

Blood drained from his feet and he nearly collapsed on his knees, if Yugyeom had not caught him. "You're gonna kill me one day." 

The alpha howled in laughter. "We have a long night ahead of us, baby. I hope your nap this afternoon was long enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no relationship on this planet stronger than Yugbam istg . These two even in real life are an inspiration . I love their ability to tell each other anything . They've never been embarrassed to admit that they tell each other "I love you" and that's rare in today's society . How to join this loving couple ? I wanna tell them I love them too openly .
> 
> I'm being really philosophical today . My Eng Lit prof made me read something that made me kind of reflect on how I talk to others . I always prided myself in telling the truth , but I realize that I cushion some stuff for people . Especially children . Idky ... Do yall do that ? Like seriously some of yall got the birds and the bees talk right ? Like how in depth did your parents go ? Cuz I didnt get that take . I came out to my parents and they packed my shit and dropped my ass in front of my grandma's house LOL XD talk about the shock of their lives .
> 
> By the way, I'm not done with Yugbam *insert eviil laugh* ............


	75. Clothes and Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugbam get fluffy and smutty
> 
> sorry in advance but I struggle with fluff (((￣へ￣井)

_Close and Clothes_

_Acceptance. Love. Family. Home. Friendship. Intimacy._ Growing up, Yugyeom had these, but they never really felt real― never really felt like they were his. Although he was the youngest child of two, his parents never had time for him and his older brother- constantly travelling to foreign countries for business. When his older brother presented as an omega, he was sent to an all-boys omega academy, much like Jackson was, leaving him at the mercy of the servants of the Dandelion. The servants, on the other hand, never forgot their role in his life, choosing to never lower their guards in fear of losing their jobs and livelihood. The Dandelion itself never felt like a real home to him. Its long quiet empty halls always seemed too long no matter how tall he got or how many servants he filled it with. His ancestral home only grew to become just another heirloom to him― something he didn’t feel was something he could call _his._

In a lot of ways, Yugyeom was thankful Jaebum’s mother constantly made it a point to see him. Her omega instincts naturally drew her to him. She had known from the very beginning that he would present as an alpha, nurturing him along-side Jaebum. Although she had always been kind to him and treated him fairly, she was always “ _Jaebum’s_ mom” or “ _Mrs. Im_ ” to him, not _his_. It was a constant reminder he always told himself, almost like a mantra. Other forms of intimacy came in sexual encounters with people that never stayed long. An ex-girlfriend or boyfriend along the way, leaving him with yet another wounded heart to nurse. Tired of the constant let-down, he convinced himself that love took a lesser importance to his work and focused on it, essentially burying himself in it.

Until that quiet, fateful night along the Han River. Something about the lanky upbeat omega walking up and down the aisles humming lowly to himself with a smile drew him in like a moth to a flame. The tune was soft and melodious. Piqued, he followed the omega. The longer he tailed the omega the more interested he got. It was like following the light in a dark place. The longer he stared, the more alluring it got- brighter even. The lilac scent he picked up was spellbinding, better than anything he had ever inhaled in his life.

By the time, they had turned the last corner to the club, he was addicted, so he did only thing he could think of. He paid for information. A million won for three words. _He’s a dancer._ Four times a week for two weeks, he found himself parked outside the club, working up the nerve to go in- until Jaebum called him.

“Yugyeom-ah, I’m bored,” the alpha had said through the phone. “But I don’t want to be found.”

Opportunity had never shown so bright in his life. “I know a place. There’s a small burlesque club by the Han. Low key, not a place anyone would suspect us to be in. Wanna check it out?”

“I don’t care. I just need to relieve some stress. A few drinks just you, me and Jacks.”

“I got it. First drinks on me!”

“Deal!”

What started out as a night of scouting, turned into forever for him, but he was torn. He was able to enjoy his forever while Jackson and Jaebum suffered in theirs.

Now, as he watched Bambam carefully as they sat in the tub quietly- just enjoying the silence of each other’s company and the comfort the bath salts brought to their bodies, he couldn’t find it in himself to regret anything. It was a completely different pace from the usual sex-driven showers, but he found that it was just as enjoyable, if not more.

This man sitting between his legs, silently poking at large bubbles like a child in awe of something new, was what made the experience all different, and Yugyeom wanted to give him more- wanted to give him the world on a silver platter. He wanted to wake up to look in his brown eyes that he hid behind contacts- wanted to be the one to remember what his natural hair color was when everyone else forgot. He wanted to be the only one that the omega needed- wanted. He wanted to come home to this man every night. He wanted to be the only one that knew what it was like to be kissed by him, touched by him. He wanted to be the only one able to know what it was like to love him and be loved by him.

Smiling, he picked a bottle of shampoo and pour some into the palm of one hand and rubbed his palms together after placing the bottle down again. He reached up and began to lather Bambam’s hair with the substance, massaging his scalp as he did so- making sure to get every strand. When he was done, he flattened his palm on the small of the omega’s back and pushed.

The omega silently complied, sliding forward only to lean back. He let the water do most of the job as he ran his fingers through. When most of the shampoo was out, he pulled the omega back again by the hips a little then signaled him to turn by pushing on one side and pulling at the other. Bambam settled in his lap and he picked up a loofah. After lathering it in his body wash, he started at Bambam’s neck, just above his mate bite, and worked his way down to where the water reached just above his nipples before he placed the loofah down. He cupped his hands together beneath the surface of the water and scooped up a large amount of it only to let it slip between his fingers over Bambam’s shoulders.

The omega smiled contentedly, letting himself be pampered. “Yugyeomie, why are you doing all this? I’m just gonna get dirty all over again.”

Yugyeom smiled right back at the omega albeit sadly. “I’ll do it again even then, baby. I want you to smell like me for days after your heat and my rut goes away. I want everyone you encounter after to know you belong to me. You see, I’m selfish. I belong to everyone outside these walls and on some days, even within them, but I want you to only belong to me.” The fierceness in his voice shocked even him.

Bambam brightened even further. “Of course I belong to you. I’m your mate,” the omega giggled.

He shook his head. _I want you more than just an alpha wants an omega. I love you_ , he thought as he looked the omega in the eyes, but the words were stubbornly lodged in his throat. “Bam, can you promise me one thing?”

The omega frowned, worry written all over his face. “Anything.”

“No matter how closed off I can get, please don’t give up on me,” he told the omega seriously.

The omega sighed heavily. “I could never give up on you.”

“Just promise me.”

“I promise. Gyeom-ah, is something wrong?” the omega asked suspicious of the promise.

He shook his head. “No, I just… I don’t want to lose you over something so trivial.”

The tension in Bambam’s shoulders gave way. “Gyeomie, no matter what happens, I promise to stay by your side. Support you in all your endeavor. Stay by your side when everyone leaves. Lift you up when everyone doubts you. You wanna know why?” the omega asked.

Still doubtful, he looked at Bambam questioningly, curious as to where the omega was going.

Bambam lifted his hands and cupped his face softly. “Because I believe in you,” the omega said with a smile.

His heart fluttered in his chest. No one had ever said those words to him and the weight he never felt on his shoulders before seemed to lift. Happiness filled his heart and a smile formed on his lips. Without another word, he pulled Bambam close. “Thank you,” he choked out. It was inadequate, but it was all he could manage to say.

Silently, he carried the omega into the bedroom and place him on his feet, letting their bodies slide against one another. The thickness consistency of Bambam’s slick was easy to feel despite their wetness, and Yugyeom couldn’t help but smile, knowing he was the cause of the omega’s desire. He bit back a groan and instead sealed his lips against Bambam’s. “Baby, you’re so wet already and I haven’t even really touched you.”

“Haven’t even touched me?” the omega sputtered, eyes flying open in disbelief. “Your hands drive me crazy! I could barely breathe even when you’re not touching me, and when you do touch me, I never want you to stop.”

A blush crept on his cheeks and he giggled. “I didn’t know I had such an effect on you,” he whispered reaching up to towel dry the omega’s hair, adding a little roughness just for shits and giggles.

“Kim Yugyeom!” the omega scolded.

Smiling devilishly, he pulled the towel with one and pulled the omega close with the other. The gasp of surprise he got, fell against his skin like the lick of flame. He kissed Bambam once more softly. “I love when you get flustered and call out my name like that, but I love it even more when you shout it out loud.” With that he lifted the omega and laid him across the bed, kissing him as he crawl on top, pinning him to the bed. He littered kisses on the omega’s body anywhere and everywhere he could get his lips on as Bambam writhed under him. Anywhere he couldn’t get, he let his hands touch.

Every kiss was like tasting the sweetest fruit. Every touch burned in his mind like a mental map tattooed in his mind. Every moan he received back, he treasured, and when he looked into Bambam’s eyes it hit him.

 _Love,_ he thought to himself. _I love him. That’s what makes all the difference._

The realization hit him like a North American X-15 jet fighter plane, knocking the wind out of him. It was so surprising that he had to roll over on his back and close his eyes for a second. All the years of wanting and needing rolling out of him with each breathe.

Bambam’s lilac scent filled the air. Concern and apprehension thick in the bedroom, but as much as he wanted to roll back over and console the omega, he couldn’t find it in himself to do so. The realization had shocked him to the core. It was a scary thought.

 _What Bambam doesn’t want us like that?_ Brownie asked, but Yugyeom ignored his wolf.

After a moment, he felt the omega lay a palm on his chest and silently began to rub soothing circles across his heart and his breathing began to calm. He took a moment to collect his thoughts before he rolled back over, looking the omega in the eyes. His heart swelled.

Mutual love, respect, and adoration twinkled back at him, and he smiled. His heart lifted to new heights.

“Bammie,” he called to the omega.

“Yes?” the omega answered tensely.

“I love you,” he whispered shyly.

Bambam smiled right back. The tension going away with the sag in his shoulders. “I love you too Gyeomie.”

“I can’t live without you,” he said, smile turning sad.

“You don’t have to. I’m not going anywhere.”

He leaned in and kissed him fiercely, hands beginning to wander. He pulled the omega closer, molding their bodies together. His cock coming to life again as he rutted against the omega. The heat of the omega’s body calling to him. “Bambam, I love you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Alpha. Please. Take me. I can’t wait anymore. Baby, please,” the omega begged.

Reaching down as he slid down a little, he hooked an arm under the omega’s knee and hiked it over his shoulder.  Using the surprised gasp he got response, he sank two fingers into the omega. The tight wet heat wrapped around his fingers. The rim of his sphincter twitching around his knuckles sucking them in further.

Bambam squeezed his eyes shut and moaned, arching against him as he attempted to take the fingers deeper. “Gyeomie!” The omega’s red cock, hard and straining to grind against his abdomen, seeking friction. “Please, alpha. I need you.”

He simply hummed in reply, pulling his fingers back out just to plunge back in. “So wet, baby. You hear that?” The soft squelch of slick sucking his fingers back into Bambam’s hole was like music to his ears. “You feel so fucking tight.”

“Please, master.”

“I can’t wait anymore, baby.” He lined himself up with the omega’s entrance with the other hand. With a well-aimed thrust, he sank into the omega’s wet heat and hissed. No matter how many times he’s done it, it always amazed him how tight the omega was. “Bammie,” he groaned as began to pick up a slow pace.

The head of his cock only brushing against the omega’s prostate teasingly. He never wanted to leave this place. Never wanted this moment to shatter. He wanted to remember Bambam like this. The light in his eyes shining back at him lovingly. He wanted to sink in the embrace Bambam held him tightly in. The need in the scratches being made in his back with blunt nails. The moans of desperate desire filling his ears.

“Alpha, more please. You’ve teased me long enough. Please, I need more.”

He moved his arm away from under the omega’s knee and wrapped it around his waist as he began to move his hips. He cupped Bambam’s face between his hands and grit his teeth as he continued to picked up a more brutal pace, slamming into the omega. “Don’t ever leave me.”

The omega moaned. “I never leave you, alpha. Please, make me cum. Please,” Bambam begged, headed lolling from side to side. Need reeked in the air.

“Not yet, baby,” he panted, leaning on his elbow, hips never losing rhythm as he continued to pound into the omega. The delirious, addictive heat consuming him, chipping at the already thin ice around his heart. He never wanted this moment to end.

“Master, please,” the omega whimpered.

Before he could stop it, the edge was right before him and he growled. Blinding possessiveness filling him as he reached between them and wrapped a palm around the omega whispering into his ears, “Cum, baby. Cum for me,” as he flicked his wrist once.

That was all it took for the omega. White spurts of cum came jetting forth from his cock was the last thing he saw as the omega’s rim squeezed him tightly, milking him as him plunged over the edge, head first. Black dots filled his vision as he fell on the omega, pulling him close, gasping.

They laid like that until they both caught their breaths, and it was Bambam who broke the silence. “Yugyeom-ah,” the omega called to him. His hands drawing soothing circles across his back.

It was only then that he realized that he still had the omega wrapped in a tight embrace. Loosening his hold, he pulled back slightly and smiled at the omega, reaching to move stray strands of hair away from his brown eyes. “Yes, baby?”

The omega’s face became serious and for a moment he began to panic. “I meant every word I said. I’ll always be here. I want to stay here with you because I love you so much. I have a lot of friends and I’m sure I’ll make more as the years go by, but you’re the best out of all of them. You’re my forever. You’re my partner, my mate, my alpha. No one can ever take your place. Do you understand what I trying to say?”

His heart stuttered as he nodded, tears filling his eyes. “Yes. Bammie, will you complete the mating bond? Will you bite me?”

Bambam giggled nervously, but nodded. “Of course.”

“Will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Bam will say ?
> 
> uggh sorry if this is taking so long nowadays . I'm in school . Funny thing about it is I needed one more English class and my adviser gave me ... drum roll please .... INTRO TO LIT !!!! LMFAO XD Ama pass this class for sure !


	76. Cheep and Cheap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung makes a very important discovery

_Cheep and Cheap_

_Suffocating-_ that’s how Jinyoung would describe the heartache he felt the moment he opened his eyes. His chest tight and stuttering for breath. His nostrils struggling to pull in precious oxygen around the thick mucus running loosely and seeking escape. His vision blurred with copious amounts of tears running freely. His skin cold even under the thick duvet. Lips quivering, but not in fear. Teeth chattering even in the lock he had them in. His legs curled close. Try as he might not to wake the alpha with his crying, he couldn’t help the trembling of his entire body.

Dulled sunlight pouring in from between the curtain, shining on his tear-stained face, belying the rainy day it actually was outside. The sky thick with angry gray clouds, much like how he was feeling inside… angry, depressed- stormy with a year’s worth of tears. The soft cheep of bird coming through thin glass of the window. Their music doing little to calm the war going on within him. The fairytale love of the night before broken not by the stroke of midnight, but the rising of the sun.

Turning, he looked at the sleeping alpha. _No!_ he denied. _We don’t end here! I refuse for it to end with this._ Sliding an arm across the bed, he reached up and stroked the frown the alpha was wearing in his sleep. Judging by the similar pained look he got when he touched the alpha last night, Jinyoung knew Jaebum was hurting even in his sleep now. His heart had clenched every time he got it because he knew he was the cause of that pain, but only in Jaebum’s arms could he find safety from the storm that was occurring within him. Only in Jaebum’s arms could he find peace. Only in Jaebum’s arms did he feel needed.

Slowly, the alpha stirred, eyes fluttering open with a deep, soft intake of air, and he forced a smile he didn’t feel. “Good morning,” he whispered to the alpha.

The alpha smiled softly, pulling him close again. “Good morning,” he finally replied against the crown of his head. “Did you sleep well?”

He hummed a vague reply. Truthfully, he didn’t sleep a wink, choosing to watch and wait for the sun to come and break the spell, but he wasn’t about to admit that to the alpha. Instead, he tilted his head back and upwards, puckering his lips at the alpha, smiling when the alpha leaned in and willingly kissed him. “Breakfast?”

“I think I can throw something together,” the alpha said thoughtfully.

He shook his head, humming a protest. “I’ll do it,” he informed, and a zing of happiness coursed through him at the alpha’s surprised expression.

“What are you thinking of making?” Jaebum asked, masking his surprise with interest.

“I don’t know yet,” he replied as he sat up, and stood from the bed. “I was thinking maybe toast, scrambled eggs, and ham,” he replied, turning away to pull some sweats out of the closet.

“Wholesome. I bet it’ll be taste amazing, baby. Thank you.”

He turned back around and gave the alpha his most stern look. “I’ll go wash up while you get dressed, and when you’re done, come out to the kitchen.”

“Commanding. I like it,” Jaebum teased, throwing a wink into the statement and he giggled. Picking up a pillow, he threw at the alpha before he made a break for the bathroom as fast as he could, laughing. Before he could even reach the threshold, Jaebum had a hand on his waist and was growling in his ear.

Suddenly, he was being pinned to the door. The hands in his hips and wrist felt larger, rougher and every muscle in his body began to stiffen. The air around him seemed too thick to inhale. Bile was working its way up his throat, choking him. Before he could stop it, the memories began to flash before his eyes and he was back in the cabin deep in the woods. His mind scattering for a split second before it shifted into fight mode and he began to thrash about with all his might. Blinding, pitch black darkness descended, shrouding everything in front of him and for a second, he felt like the darkness was going to drown him.

 _No. No. No,_ his mind screamed.

 _Jinyoung! Jinyoung, baby! Come back to me! Oh god,_ he heard a voice through the darkness growl at him. It was like a mixture of JR and Jaebum, and confusion filled him. _Come back to me, Jinyoung Please. Come back to me, baby._

Focusing on that voice, he fought against the darkness. Slowly but surely, he thread through it blindly. Black to green, green to brown, he thread through it like a swimmer caught in a current. Then he saw it. A white light in the sea of brown and he focused on it, swimming towards it until finally, he broke surface with a large gasp. He reached and grasped onto the first thing he could. It was hard and soft all at once, but secure like rock. Light began to fill his vision and everything around him became clear again.

Desperate arms were holding onto him like _he_ was a rock in the middle of a sea storm, and the pain in his heart increased with each pull of cold morning air he took in to fill his lungs. He pushing away the alpha gently to look at his face. “Bummie,” he croaked out, voice scratchy from misuse.

The arms around him tighten just a tad bit more, almost suffocating him, but he didn’t quite care. He felt safe here, in Jaebum’s arm. When his heart rate finally came to a steady thump, he realized that Jaebum’s hold had loosen as well, but his nose was pressed firmly into his neck just above his pulse. A teardrop slid down his throat and he shivered. “Jaebum,” he called softly in a raspy voice. When he didn’t get an answer, he lifted a hand threaded it through the alpha’s hair. Slowly, he began to massage Jaebum’s scalp soothingly. He began to rock the alpha back and forth as he sobbed quietly. He held on, taking as much comfort as he was giving it.

When he felt the final sob leave Jaebum’s throat, he pulled away. “It’s okay. I’m okay,” he whispered. “I’ll be okay,” he corrected after some thought.

He searched the alpha’s face and found that Jaebum was staring down at his hands blankly, tears streaming down his face and his heart squeezed almost painfully in his chest. Wincing, he cupped the alpha’s face and brushed the tears away, wiping at the tear stain trails as he did so. He placed his hands over the alpha’s soft ones, covering his view. Jaebum lifted his head and looked at him with a distant, but questioning look on his face. It was in that moment that he vowed to shut JR out for as long as he belonged to another. “It’s not your fault. You came back for me. You did everything you could to stop me. You are not to blame for what happen to me. Do you understand me? I know you’re blaming yourself, but it’s not your fault. I never should’ve said it was.”

Jaebum bit his lip in an attempt to stop the hitch in his sob, but it still came anyway. “No. I never should’ve taken just Mark that night. I knew, Jinyoungie. I knew you were asleep in that room, but I didn’t care. I was still so mad at you for walking out on me. I was still jealous. I was still… God! If I had just… If I had just taken you too, none of… You wouldn’t be-…”

He shook his head furiously, glaring at the alpha as best he could through the tears that were threatening to fall. He wasn’t having any of it. The damage was done. This was the price they were paying the missteps, and it wasn’t cheap. _Everything had a price._ “No, Jaebum. You had every right to be mad. I thought I could do it. I thought I could protect Mark, but I can’t. I’m not strong enough. I’m not… I’m not an alpha. I’m not his alpha… I’m not his mate, or his mother, nor am I his father, and I never will be.” The more he spoke the words, the more he understood what Jaebum had tried to make him see months ago and his felt so stupid. There were things he could do, but watching over Mark like an alpha watched over his omega was not one of them.

Quietly, he stood up and tugged at the alpha’s hand until he stood as well. He led Jaebum into the bathroom and he started the bath going. He held one hand under the flow of water that sputtered out from the faucet until he deemed it warm enough. Turning, he pulled Jaebum towards him, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s waist. “Help me,” he whispered to the alpha and smiled triumphantly when the alpha looked down at him curiously. “Help me.”

“With?” Jaebum asked him with a sniffle.

“Forget. Help me forget his touch. Help me forget all the rotten memories. Only you can. Help me understand what an omega really is because I don’t know how to be one. I’ve always either been on suppressants or taking care of someone. I’ve never really me. I’ve never been Jinyoung the omega, and now that I’ve… Now that I’ve stopped denying my true nature, I’m bonded to that monster and I don’t what I am. Help me, Jaebum.”

Jaebum shook his head. “How? I don’t know how.”

He leaned back and placed his hands in Jaebum’s. Pulling the alpha with him, he stepped into the tub and released it to place both his hand on the alpha’s shoulders before pressing down on them. When Jaebum was settled in the tub, he squeezed between the alpha’s legs. “Hold me.”

Wordlessly, Jaebum wrapped his arms around him, and he sighed. “Here, Jaebum. I feel safe here, in your arms. Here, I forget everything.”

“But just now-…”

He leaned the side and looked back into the alpha’s worried gaze, shaking his head. “That’s what I want to forget.”

Jaebum just nodded as he tighten his hold, and his heart began to calm. They stayed like this for a while until Jaebum decided to pick up a loofah and began to lather it. Carefully, the alpha began to wash him off. The heat of the water; the softness of the loofah on his skin; the calming sound of Jaebum’s breathing; the sound of water cascading into the water already surrounding them, it was more than he could imagine. More than he could ask for.

Peace settled. Time became nothing. Problems disappeared. All that mattered was the here and now.  All that mattered was he was here, in Jaebum’s arms- safe, healthy, and learning about himself. He was loved, needed, cherished and no longer being used for the needs of a savage heartless beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scary , but rape is one of those things that happens every day in the world that shouldn't . So if you've read my notes and the comments thus far , you probably remember me saying I used to be in the Navy . Well I used to be a Hospital Corpsman ... or a medic . Before I was medically retired , I was put on shore duty in a hospital here in Washington and I worked triple positions (that sounds ratchet now that I think about it) . I worked as a department leading petty officer (I took care of the sailors working in my dept basically and the running the dept smoothly) , helped the doctors welcome babies into the world , and I ran a program called SAPR (Sexual Assault Prevention and Response) . It was hard working this job . People have this misconception that if you're in the Navy as a girl , you were either a slut , gay or both , and they think they can use you whether you want it or not . Don't ever let anyone take advantage of you . You are strong . You are beautiful . You are important . You are someone's child . You are someone's friend . You are my friend , whether I know you or not . You are someone's family . You matter . Don't let someone determine your value . 
> 
> Now , enough of me and my crazy ranting about life and its insanity and unfairness ... do you think Jinyoung can overcome the bond and be with Jaebum regardless of who his alpha is ?


	77. Brake and Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum reevaluates his life and changes his ways

Brake and Break

Hesitance. It was a common, but it was damnable. Depending on whether you conceded to it or not, it determined your future. If you hesitate for too long, it’ll gnaw at you like mouse looking for a way out of a wall until eventually like a wall, you collapse. Every second you spend in hesitation is spent worrying.

_Hit first ask, questions later._

That was his motto. For years, he lived by this motto. It was easy to adapt to it. As an only child, everything he was wanted and needed was given to him. At five, it was already obvious what sub-gender he would present as. Trained in the most prestigious alpha academies offered, Jaebum excelled in what seemed like a single breath. He toppled everything on his way to the top, and graduated the best in his class by a long shot while still looking unruffled. He was the prized child all his fellow alpha classmates wish they were and every parent wish they had, but he had a flaw no one was aware of.

He didn’t know how to make way for anyone. He knew in his heart his parents dreaded the day he would meet someone worthy of being his mate. They feared he would not be able to fulfill the needs of the unfortunate soul that would be bonded to him outside the bedroom. Love was something they never thought he would find. Deep down, they knew he held so much love under the cold exterior he had made for himself for whatever reason.

He saw the hope that bloomed in them when he met Yugyeom in university. The rare moments he smiled in the younger alpha’s presence seemed to lighten the load of their worry as he made his way into the world. It wasn’t long until they began to worry about him again as he worked his way up the ladders of society. Slowly but surely, they watched as he became bored of the comforts, fake pleasantries and niceties of society. They watched as he retreated back into his gloom, slaving away his existence in his office.

Then he met his match in the business field that renewed his vigor for life. That match came in the form of one Jackson Wang. The man had a way of weaving his way of making even the smallest things exciting and he fed off of that energy like a starving vagabond.

To put it shortly, he was bored. Bored of society. Bored of business. Bored of life in general. Nothing sparked his interest. At a young age of 27, he felt like there wasn’t a country he hasn’t seen; food he hasn’t tasted; or personality he hasn’t come across… until he met the fire in Jinyoung’s eyes.

Something about the way the omega had defiantly challenged him, but inwardly fearing him, stirred something dark and wanting in him. For a moment, it scared him and he hesitated. Everything around him coming to a skidded halt, like Jinyoung had slammed his foot in his brakes, shouting a very commanding, “Halt.” Then the omega had the gall to insult him and his mind went reeling, swaying back and forth between admiration and anger. The blazing fire in his eyes burned through his soul and he knew in that moment he had to make Jinyoung his. If it weren’t for the fact that Jackson was rutting, he would’ve did everything in his power to stay in Whiskers and find what it was about the omega that made him want to lay the world at his feet.

For days, he sat staring blankly before him trying to figure out what it was about the insolent omega that drew him in. Never in his life did he hesitate as much as he did in those days. The next time they met, he was sure. He had met his match. The fire had envelope him immediately, and he selfishly wanted. He wanted to mess Jinyoung up. He wanted to possess Jinyoung. He wanted all of Jinyoung’s nurturing directed at him. His tenderness. His love. His attention. He wanted Jinyoung and he was determined to get him any way he could.

Like a hunter, he back his prey into a corner. Like an alpha, he proved his dominance over Jinyoung. Like a lover, he held the omega, but he craved more, so he pushed. “Wear my mark,” he had whispered at Jinyoung one night in the aftermath of yet another steamy dance for dominance as he caressed the omega’s nape where he would put his mark.

He had thought he had won Jinyoung over by then. They had been dancing around the subject for weeks already, but every time he had seen Jinyoung wield to him, the urge to claim him became more and more incessant. He had been so sure that the omega wouldn’t deny him, but was struck dumb when Jinyoung immediately unlatched himself from the cage his arms had created around him. Concerned, he sat up as Jinyoung dragged himself onto his feet and began to dress.

“I can’t,” Jinyoung had answered simply, voice heavy with exhaustion even as he heaved himself of the bed to pull his blue jeans up to his waist.

“Why not?” he had asked, frustration and anger evident in his voice.

Jinyoung had turned to him then. “Jaebum,” he sighed, sitting back down on the bed. “I want it. I want your mark, but I can’t right now. Please understand.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“Wearing your mark means you own me. Wearing your mark means placing all my focus on you. I can’t do that right now, Jaebum. Mark… he needs me.”

“Mark has Jackson.”

Jinyoung shook his head. “Can you guarantee he’ll be able to protect Mark, what may come? Can you say for sure that he would lay everything down for Mark?” he asked. “Of course not. Why would a rich alpha give up everything he’s would worked his whole life for a dispensable omega? Even one as remarkable as Mark.”

“Because Mark is his omega.” The statement was meant to make Mark’s position obvious, but he had said it too harshly.

“Is he?” Jinyoung had asked him too softly and all the tiny hair at the nape of his neck had stood on ends.

Hesitation settled in him for the first time and he stuttered. “Ye-yes,” he answered, but even as he said it, he wasn’t as sure. “What do you know, Jinyoung?”

Sighing, Jinyoung stood and began to walk towards the door. He leapt of the bed and stalked after the omega. “Jinyoung,” he called as he picked up his pace to catch the omega by the elbow as his hand settled on the doorknob. “What’s going on?”

Jinyoung turned and looked at him then, and asked the one question he had been asking himself. “If it came down between laying everything down or giving me up, what would you choose?”

He hesitated again. “What kind of question is that?”

“You wouldn’t. You’ve worked too hard for too long to get where you are for an omega like me. From what I’ve heard, Jackson is the most ruthless between the Trifecta. Would he give up Mark or give up everything for him?”

He didn’t know the answer. “I would,” he said with a finality. “I would, if it meant you would stay by my side.”

“The question is: would Jackson?” There’s a hint of sadness and hope in Jinyoung’s eyes, but Jaebum can’t find the right answer. He can’t say ‘ _Yes, Jackson would_ ,’ and risk it being a complete lie, but he can’t say ‘ _No he wouldn’t’_ because he can’t imagine losing Jinyoung at this point. So, he doesn’t answer. He doesn’t even stop Jinyoung from leaving. He doesn’t bring it up again, though the need only becomes stronger which each passing day, so he works on helping Jackson gain back Mark’s favor.

The more he sees Jackson get closer and closer to Mark, the more he’s sure he could definitely tell Jinyoung ‘yes, Jackson would’ and hope blooms in him like wildflowers, but it all comes tumbling down again when he’s ready to tell Jinyoung. By then, he frustrated. He’s sat in hesitation for too long that he only then realizes that all the time he had been spending assuring he’s future, he never once considered how far into Mark’s problems Jinyoung is.

Now as he sits in his tubs, hesitantly washing the grime of yesterday off Jinyoung’s delicate frame, he can’t help, but remember the fear in Jinyoung’s eyes when he had pinned him against the wall playfully. He can’t help seeing Jinyoung laying on the floor of the old farmhouse, mangled beyond recognition. He can’t help the anger that rises in him. He can’t help the trembling of his voice even as he whispers to Jinyoung where his hands are going. He can’t help the quake in his hands as he leads the loofah over Jinyoung’s pale skin to said areas.

After Jinyoung is thoroughly clean, the omega takes the loofah from him and places it down before turning. He watches as Jinyoung picks it back up and does the same for him. He tries as hard as he can to fight the want in his veins, but he’s sure Jinyoung can feel it brushing against his shin. “Jinyoung, stop,” he groans, placing a hand over the omega’s, but Jinyoung shoots him a stern look. He hesitates once more before gritting his teeth, closing his eyes and leans back, willing himself to think of anything else, but Jinyoung’s soft touches on his shoulders and chest.

“Jaebum,” Jinyoung calls and he opens his eyes again. “Please,” he whispers, leaning forward until their lips are just breath away from touching. “Touch me. Love me. Make me forget.”

He whimpers. He wants. He selfishly wants and for once, Jinyoung isn’t wielding- he’s offering, and he takes. He closes the distance between them. Hungrily, he takes what is being offered to him, but never pushes for more. He waits for Jinyoung to deepen the kiss. He waits until Jinyoung is crawling on his lap. He waits until Jinyoung drags his hands to his ass. He waits until Jinyoung is mewling for more. Only then does he begin to tease a finger at the puckered rim of Jinyoung’s entrance. He takes his time, taking pleasure from the obscene sounds that fall from Jinyoung’s lips and onto his.

When Jinyoung begins to arch on his finger and gasps, he pulls away from the kiss, and stares into Jinyoung’s eyes. “I love you, Park Jinyoung, unconditionally. Do you hear me? I love you. I love every part of you. The good, the bad, the ugly. I hope one day you can understand how amazing you are- how _perfect_ you are. You are beautiful inside and out.”

“Jae,” Jinyoung sobs as he grinds down on the two fingers he now has buried knuckle deep within him. His finger are spread and curled slightly, just enough for the omega to feel the delicious drag of his fingertips against his walls. “Please.”

He shakes his head. “Take what you want, Jinyoungie. You never have to ask me for anything. I’m yours do with as you see fit. If you want it, take it.”

Trembling, Jinyoung reaches behind him and tugs at his wrist as his other hand reaches between them, and he hisses as the warmth of Jinyoung’s hand wraps around his cock. He closes his eyes and tilts his head back. He groans, ears ringing, as the head of his cock breaches past the tight ring of muscles. He imagines a cock ring gripping the base of his cock, so he doesn’t finish until Jinyoung is. He lays there pliant and willing as Jinyoung spears himself on his cock. The tight clamp around his cock is unforgiving. The friction on the veins that run from the base of it to the tip is so addicting he has to grip the edges of the tub, too afraid to put them on Jinyoung’s waist and hurt him. It’s

“Jaebum,” Jinyoung moans above him and when he opens his eyes to meet the omega’s, the fucked out, pained look in his eyes form a suffocating panic in his chest. His mind screaming at him that he had taken it too far, but when he lurches forward to still Jinyoung, the omega whines. “No, please. Don’t. Jae-Jaebum, I want to cum. Please. O- Only you. Please, baby, please,” he begs, taking his hands and placing them on his hips before using them as leverage to lift himself.

The panic fades instantly. _Jinyoung needs me,_ he thinks as he brings bends his knees and plants his feet on the floor of the tub and meets Jinyoung’s hips halfway. The lapping of water spilling over the edges of the tub combined with the Jinyoung’s moaning fill his ears, and it’s almost too much- too wet- too overwhelmingly warm.

“Jinyoung,” he hears himself. It’s distant, but it rings in the darkness that crowd his vision. All he sees is Jinyoung. All he feels is Jinyoung. “Nyoungie.”

“Jae-Jaebum! Jaebum!” Jinyoung screams, hands coming up to grip at his shoulders and he doesn’t stop his thrusting. He fucks Jinyoung through his orgasm, before he lets go. His knot sliding home. The fluttering of Jinyoung’s walls around his cock milking him through his.

It takes a few minutes for him to collect himself, but when he does, he lifts Jinyoung with him as he stands. He brings the omega into the shower with him. Under the spray of the shower, he carefully cleans Jinyoung again, never releasing the hold he has around the omega. When he’s done, he looks at Jinyoung and notices the shy blushed fanned across his face. His eyes cast away as if embarrassed.

“Look at me,” he tell Jinyoung, taking the omega’s hands in his. A moment passes before Jinyoung lifts his gaze to meet his. “I’ll be patient. When you’re ready, I’ll be here. I’ll always be here, Jinyoungie. I mean every word I said. I am all yours. I will always be yours, and I will wait patiently for the day, you’re mine. Until then, if there is anything you want or need, take it.”

By the time, he ends his pleading, there are tears in Jinyoung’s eyes. “I love you, Im Jaebum. Please don’t ever give up on me. One day, I will be all yours. I promise you.”

It’s his turn to tear up, his heart slowly patching up from the broken fragments they once were. _One day, I will be all yours._ The words echo in his mind, and for hold on to them with all his might. _One day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think its possible for JJParents to be happy ?


	78. Groan and Grown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung comes to a very important revelation

_Grown and Groan_

Jinyoung stared at the floor. His thoughts far from where was currently sitting on the couch, waiting for Jaebum to come home from the office. The ticking of the clock on the fireplace mantle was comforting. The pitter patter of rain against the windowpanes bringing a slight melancholy feeling to him as he delved into his memory. His mind’s eye focused on one single thought- Jaebum.

No matter how he looked at it, Jaebum was his mate, forever bonded to him, but not he to the alpha. It was an irking thought. The more he dwelled on it, the guiltier he felt. The bite of an omega was just as irreversible as the bite of an alpha. If he was confused before he was downright perplexed now. The bonds he was attached to were all tangled. The need for the alpha he was bonded to, burned just slightly brighter than the need for the alpha that was bonded to him. His omega instincts were jumbled, urging him to seek his alpha while also screaming to care for Jaebum, nurture him. The effects of the bite were both a blessing and a curse.

 _There’s no use dwelling on what past,_ he silently chastised himself as he stood. _Jaebum will be home any minute now… might as well make him something to eat._

He smiled to himself at the thought. _Home._

Jinyoung padded into the kitchen with a single thought in mind. _Ramen._ He knew that no matter how much Jaebum hated waking up with swollen, puffy eyes he could never resist a good pot of ramen noodles. These days, what made Jaebum smile brightly- lovingly- at him, made him smile all the much brighter as well.

The pot of water just began to boil when the main entrance door was swung open and a gust of wind swept in. The sound of wet shoes clacking on the tiled floors grew louder and louder until Jaebum peeked in at the doorway.

“Hi,” the alpha greeted, hesitantly.

He smiled. “Hi. Ramen?”

Jaebum brightened, and his heart leapt. “With kimchi?”

He nodded. “And leftover kimbap that Ajumma refrigerated.”

“I knew she was a keeper, but now she’s a blessing.”

“Sit your ass down,” he tried to sound annoyed with the alpha by rolling his eyes, but ended up huffing out a laugh. The mirth quickly disappeared as he watched the alpha hesitate again. “What?”

Jaebum shook his head.

“What, Jaebum? You keep hesitating around me. Am I overstaying my welcome here?”

The alpha’s hands immediately went up in the air to wave around madly as he stuttered a protest. “N-No, absolutely not. I just-…” he sighed. “I just felt the urge to kiss you and I didn’t want to scare you.”

For a second, he was surprised. Smirking, he moved around the counter to stand beside the alpha. He turned his face as he went on the tips of his toes, and tapped his cheek. Jaebum’s chuckle fell against his cheek, tickling the skin and he couldn’t help the giggle he gave in response as the alpha’s warm lips pressed against it. Leaning away, he look at the alpha’s lips and didn’t fight the urge he felt. He leaned back in, pecking him on the lips, and was full satisfied with the gasp of surprise from Jaebum. Giggling again, he moved back to the stove and busied himself cooking. Only when he was done, did he turn.

His heart soared at the domesticated scene that was before him. Jaebum had changed into a shirt and a pair of shorts, refreshed and sitting at the island with dishware set out for the both of them. There was a happy smile on the alpha’s face and he couldn’t help the possessive feeling that rose in his chest. “You look happy.” A sad look flashed across the alpha’s eyes so fast, he almost doubted it was there in the first place. 

“I am.”

“But?” he asked.

Jaebum shook his head. “Not ‘but’. All day, I was worried I would come home to an empty place. I just don’t want to lose you, Jinyoungie. I’ve wasted too much time already, and now look where we are.”

He picked up the pot and placed it on a coaster before he turned to the alpha, folding his arms across his chest. “I’m not going anywhere, Jaebum. I’m staying here. I want to stay here… with you.”

The alpha nodded. “Just… Just promise me you’ll tell me beforehand if you don’t want to be here anymore, okay?”

“That sounds fair,” he said smiling.

“Okay.”

“Now, can we please eat? I’m starving.”

Jaebum laughed. “Of course. Thank you for the meal, baby,” he whispered, leaning in to press a chaste kiss on his lips.

Save for the slurping and clanking of their chopsticks against the bowls and pot, they ate in comfortable silence. Neither wanting to break the spell just yet, but it didn’t stop Jinyoung from watching the alpha from the corner of his eyes. Jaebum seemed content enough to focus on his food for him to focus on studying the alpha. It didn’t take them long to finish the two packets of ramen in a short amount of them, but both were full enough to sit back and enjoy the presence of the other.

After a moment, Jaebum began to gather the dishes together, but when he open his mouth to voice a protest, Jaebum simply waved him away and he sat as Jaebum brought them to the sink before he came back and took his hand. Together, they went into the living room and Jaebum sat him on the couch before picking up the remote and sitting a single recliner. Soft, melodic piano notes began to fill the room and he began to relax, leaning back and closing his eyes.

As the song came to an end, he opened his eyes and looked at Jaebum. The alpha had his eyes on him and blood began to rush through his veins, running to the tips of his ears. He tried to stop that smile that tugged at the corners of his lips, but soon gave in to it. “What?”

Jaebum shook his head. “You just looked so… at ease, for once.”

Standing, he made his way to Jaebum. “You make me feel at ease,” he told the alpha as he placed one knee between the arm of the recliner and Jaebum’s thigh. He bent over and placed a kiss on Jaebum’s lips as he took Jaebum’s right hand and placed it on his hip. Only when the alpha had a tight grip on his hip did he use it to balance himself out and straddle Jaebum.

A groan swept past his lips and he smiled into the kisses they shared. “I want you, Jaebummie.”

Jaebum sighed. “You don’t need to ask, Jinyoung.”

He laughed. “I’m not asking. I’m just saying.”

“Then take what you want,” the alpha said, looking into his eyes. “Anything you want, Jinyoung.”

There was a deep, dark desire written there that once upon a time would’ve scared the daylights out of him, but instead he felt curious. He wanted to test that desire, explore it- _own_ it. Leaning in again, he lick across Jaebum’s lips. “Anything?”

“Anything, Jinyoung.”

The words were like wind in humid weather. Sweat began to prickle at his temples, and it wasn’t long till he was panting into the kiss, grinding his hips down on Jaebum’s prominent dick that was tenting his shorts. From the outline of it, he was well-aware the alpha wasn’t wearing anything under the thin material. The knowledge only served to make him harder. Excitement coursed through him at lightning speed, and it wasn’t long until he felt his slick sliding from his ass. He moved down to trace his tongue along the edges of the alpha’s jawline as his hands reached for the hem of the shirt, “Off,” he whined against Jaebum’s lips.

Wordlessly, Jaebum lifted his arms high above his head. He pulled the alpha’s shirt off and dove in, biting at his skin before licking over the bites and placing soft kisses on them. His hunger only deepening with each groan that fell from Jaebum’s lips.

“Mine,” he growled, without thinking.

“Yes, Jinyoung. Yours. Only yours.”

He moaned. He slid back slightly from his perch as he worked his way down the alpha’s torso. The slide eliciting a hiss from Jaebum as his cock got the friction it apparently craved, and he moaned. He felt the alpha’s hardness sliding between the clefts of his ass and he shivered out a broken gasp. His back arching on its own in a need to get closer. Whimpering, he rocked forward again in an attempt to recapture the feeling.

“Jinyoung-ah,” Jaebum growled, looking up at him. “You’re so beautiful like this. That’s it, baby. Take it. Take whatever you need.”

He mewled. “You, Jaebum. I need you.”

“Take me. I’m all yours, baby- Ah. Just yours.”

He nodded weakly, standing on quaking knees. He tried to continue his journey exploring every inch of Jaebum, but soon he felt the heat pooling in his groin and his need began to outweigh his want. He made a move for the waistband of Jaebum’s shorts and the alpha anticipated it, lifting his hips off the recliner. The material only reaching as far as his knees before Jinyoung released it. Jaebum’s cock sprang free of his confines, bouncing against his abdomen, thick, hard, and dripping with precum.

Before it can even come to a stop in it bouncing, he stuck out his tongue to get a taste. He closed his eyes and savor the salty explosion that rolled against his tongue before he swallowed it, moaning. He opened his eyes and found Jaebum hissing painfully. His eyes were dark coals of a deep amber color, lit with a dangerous spark. Purring, he continued to lap at the alpha’s cock from base to tip and back down with kittenish licks, holding the alpha’s gaze.

“Jinyoung, please.”

Humming, he leaned forward and caught the tip between his lips, poking his tongue out to tease at the slit. His teeth lightly grazing the soft skin of it, knowing it would be sensitive. The corner of lips tugged upwards when he felt Jaebum’s knee jerk slightly beside his shoulder. He ran his hands up the inside of the alpha’s legs, soothingly as he sank deeper on his cock. He sank until the tip hit the back of his throat and his hands met each other around the still exposed base. He moaned, whining in the back of his throat, sad at the thought that he couldn’t take any more in.

As if reading his mind, Jaebum lifted a hand from the arm of the recliner where had been gripping it to run it through his hair soothingly. “So good, baby. You’re doing so well,” he praised as the muscles in his abdomen flexed.

Satisfied, Jinyoung began to fondle his balls as he retracted sucking as he went, and the alpha hissed, palm sliding his cheek. An idea hit him and he angled his head, letting the tip hit his cheek as he sucked down. Gasping, Jaebum sat up slightly as his palm came in contact with his cock through his cheek and he slid off slowly with a pop.

“Fuck, Jinyoung!” Jaebum groaned before he threw himself back against the back of the recliner, covering his eyes with a palm of his hand and panting for breath.

He grinned coyly. “Thought you would like that.”

“Like?” Jaebum asked incredulously, lifting his hand to peek at him. “Fuck, Jinyoung. I almost came.”

He giggled. “I had faith in you,” he shrugged, standing. “Come and get me, Bummie.”

With that, he turned and ran down the hall, pulling his clothes of as he went. The cold draft of the halls making him gasp as it caressed his skin. He felt loved. He felt cared for. He felt _free._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope
> 
> I made the mistake of listening to Daddy's home by Usher while writing this chapter and the amount of dirty thoughts that entered my mind were .................. vast ... O.o
> 
> I hope that this eases some of the doubt you all have about JJParents having a happy ending :)


	79. Hall and Haul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PORN !!!! BYE !!! I'M GOING BACK TO MY RABBITHOLE !!!

_Chapter 79_

_Haul and Hall_

Jaebum stared after Jinyoung in amazement. Just like their first time together, Jinyoung had left him hard, wanting and very much as naked. He couldn’t help but shake his head, smiling at the memory of Youngjae walking into his office to find him, naked with his knot hanging out in the open before he felt a blush creep up on him. If he was sure about one thing, Jinyoung always made things interesting.

At the moment though what he was very interested in was running down the halls of his house, stripping as he went. A part of him hesitated to run after the omega and the other wanted to give chase with all his heart. Throwing caution to the wind, he hauled himself to his feet before he began to run after Jinyoung, making sure to stomp his bare feet against the tiled floor so Jinyoung would be aware he was coming. As he came to the middle of the hall, he watched with a grin as Jinyoung slinked into his room, leaving the door open for him.

As he approached the door, he slowed his pace. He crossed the threshold and looked around the room to find it empty. Inhaling, he took in Jinyoung’s peach scent. “Jinyoungie,” he called out playfully as he walked further into the room, searching.

Suddenly, a pair of arms encircled his waist and Jinyoung’s chin settled on his shoulder. “Over here,” Jinyoung whispered in his ear before the omega began to nimble at the single black diamond stud, and he sucked in a breath.

“Jinyoungie,” he groaned, turning in the omega’s arms. He bent his head down and captured Jinyoung bottom lip between his teeth. Tugging, he silently asked for entry, and when Jinyoung opened up for him, he was washed with the sweetest nectar of peaches that exploded on his tongue.

Jinyoung’s hands came up between them and settled on his chest softly as he sighed into the kiss. It was the lightest of touches had ever felt that for a second he almost thought they were feathers before they began to wander. He shivered into the touch, wanting more- _needing_ more. He tried to contain the hungry rumble that bubbled up, but to no avail. It erupted into their kiss and he was almost embarrassed that it happened just as Jinyoung wrapped a palm around his shaft. “Fuck,” he panted, leaning his forehead against Jinyoung’s as the omega began to tug slowly at his cock. “Jinyoung, please,” he begged. The teasing was almost too much for him already.

As if Jinyoung knew he was cracking beneath his ministrations, the omega laid his unused hand on his chest and pushed him softly, walking him backwards until the back of his knees met the mattress of his four poster bed. Steadying himself, he let Jinyoung guide him unto his back. The omega stood between his spread thighs and continued his work, watching him with dark eyes filled with a feral need. “Jaebum, you’re so perfect. Everything about you is perfect. Beautiful, rich, dangerous, dominating- there’s not a single thing about you that’s flawed. You’re perfect,” the omega whispered in a voice filled with amazement and slight disbelief. “The perfect alpha.”

He had a powerful urge to deny the praise, but just as he opened his mouth Jinyoung bent over once more and kiss his thighs and he lost all trains of thought. A breath caught in his throat and he released it in a hiss as Jinyoung came closer and closer.

“So strong.”

A kiss at the juncture of his thighs and co close, “Jinyoungie,” he whined. Embarrassed, he covered his eyes with his forearm.

A smirk, a breath on his cock and kiss on his abdomen, even closer yet to his cock and he completely forgot how to breathe. “Please.”

A quick lick to the tip and he gasped. “Jinyoung, please. No more teasing.”

Jinyoung ignored him, continuing his quest lick here and there as he went up and each time, he couldn’t help the sounds that he made- the begging. Finally when Jinyoung was settled in his lap, looking down at him, he began to calm again, willing his orgasm to die down a little. “God, Jinyoung. Will ever feel the same?” he asked, rubbing the heels of his palm across his eyes.

The omega cocked his head, expression questioning. “Will what ever feel the same?”

“Being with you.”

Jinyoung looked even more confused.

“You make me crazy. I never know which way is up and which way is down when I’m with you. You keep me on my toes,” he tried to explain as he settled his hands on the omega’s hips. “Usually it frustrates the fuck out of me, but I don’t feel like that with you. You make me happy. You… keep me interested. There’s never a dull moment with you.”

The omega blushed. “I didn’t know…”

“You affect me that much?” he asked. “That’s not the only way you affect me, Jinyoungie.” Planting his feet flat on the bed and bend his knees, he thrusted his cock between the cheeks of Jinyoung’s ass. “I’ve had a myriad of omegas and betas before, but I’ve never slept with them more than once, much less brought them home. I’ve always just taken what I wanted and not cared about whether they climaxed or not, but with you… it’s different. I always want to see you reach it. You’re beautiful when you do. It’s captivating.”

Jinyoung moaned, throwing his head back. His back arching, his ass squeezing at his cock and he groaned again. The friction was too almost too much, but also not enough. He bit his lip, watching Jinyoung gasp and pant above him as he continued to thrust up against him.

“I want it, Jaebum.”

“Then take it. Take me.”

The omega moaned, reaching behind him. The tip of his fingers came in contact with the underside of his cock, and he stopped the canting of hips enough for Jinyoung to guide him in. “That’s it, Jinyoung. Take it. It’s yours,” he growled fiercely, through gritted teeth.

Slowly, Jinyoung lowered himself onto his waiting cock. The warmth of his walls sucking him in and slick trickled past, leaking down the rest of his shaft. The slide making it almost impossible for him to resist slamming into the omega. Heat pooled in his groin and his bit down on his lips, counting in his head backwards from ten to one. When Jinyoung was fully seated on his cock, he released the breath he had been holding, opening his eyes that he had clenched shut momentarily- too consumed by the sensation of being allowed this small pleasure. “Whenever you’re ready, baby,” he teased.

“Oh,” Jinyoung smiled dangerously down at him, eyes sparkling, and he immediately began to regret the teasing. The omega planted his palms on his chest and used it as leverage to lift himself slowly only to sit back down sharply, and he only had enough time to brace for the impact before he was shaking.

“Jin-…” he stuttered. The grip he had on the omega’s hips, loosening a little before he tightened them again. “Fu-fuck!”

“Ah, Bummie,” Jinyoung gasped, eyes clenching shut. Muscles beneath his thumbs were twitching beautifully and for a moment, Jinyoung’s knee had tensed at his sides before he relaxed again.

Soothingly, he rubbed his thumbs in a circular motion around the jut of the omega’s hipbones.  “You okay?” he panted.

“Yeah, again,” Jinyoung whined, lifting himself already.

This time he was ready for it. Gritting his teeth, he bit back and let Jinyoung take over, whispering soft encouragement. All he saw was Jinyoung moving above him. The soft sighs and moans mixed with the lewd squelch of slick between his hips and Jinyoung’s thighs. Nothing else seemed to exist around them. All that mattered was Jinyoung. His soft features strained and tense chasing his orgasm.

“Jaebum,” the omega whined, and he began to move. Timidly at first, until Jinyoung was bent over him, whispering, “Come on, Jaebum. Give it to me,” before sucking in his earring again did begin his movements become rougher, more powerful. “Faster… Deeper… Jae-Jaebum… Bummie-…”

Each request shooting through him like it was a command. Rolling them both, he laid Jinyoung gentle on his back, he lift the omega’s hips of the bed and settled it on his lap. He leaned down, placing his elbows on either side of Jinyoung’s head before he began a much gentler pace. The warmth of Jinyoung gripped him tightly at the deeper angle.

“Jaebum, please,” the omega begged.

“Sssh…,” he soothed as he began to pick up the pace.

“Please, Bummie. I-I can’t.”

“You can, Jinyoung,” he whispered, sucking bruises in the omega’s neck. “You wanted to make you forget. This is me making you forget his touch. Feel me, Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung writhed beneath him. “Okay,” he hiccupped, and Jaebum kissed him deeply, keeping the gentle pace of his hips.

“I love you, Jinyoungie. My precious, beautiful Jinyoung. My _omega,_ ” he growled, reaching a palm between their bodies to pinch at Jinyoung’s nipple.

Jinyoung screamed, body arching against his. His eyes fling wide open, but his gaze was distant.

He rolled the pebble between his fingers as he leaned down and took the other in his mouth. Looking up at Jinyoung between his lashes, his heart began to stutter. “Jinyoung, look at me,” he whispered as he bit down on the appendage softly, licking at it with each word.

Jinyoung slowly began to focus on him against. His hips straining to meet his from where it was on his lap. “Please, Jaebum. I need you.”

Nodding, he slid out of Jinyoung and they both hissed as the tip of his cock caught on the rim before popping out. He tapped lightly on Jinyoung’s left arm and the omega turned on his side. He lifted the omega’s left leg to his shoulder as he straddled the other, the sacs of his balls sliding on the slick on Jinyoung’s right thigh as he slide back in. Jinyoung fluttered around him as he bottomed out again. He clenched his eyes shut as warmth enveloped him again.

When he was able to regain himself, he opened his eyes and met Jinyoung’s again. “Look at me. Don’t look away.”

Jinyoung nodded, submissively.

He placed one palm on Jinyoung’s thigh that was stretched out against his chest and settled the other around Jinyoung’s cock to hold it against his abdomen before he began a more punishing pace. It wasn’t long before he felt his knot pushing forward with Jinyoung screaming his name between overstimulated moans from under him.

“Bummie…” Jinyoung cried as he came closer and closer to falling over.

Determined to fuck him through it, Jaebum slid the omega’s leg off his chest and turned him on his stomach, cock still buried in him. The twist pinched a little with Jinyoung fluttering around him, but he soon he had the omega on his knees, ass propped high in the air and settled against his hips. “I’m gonna knot you ‘cause you’re _mine_ , Jinyoung. Do you hear me? _You’re mine._ I don’t give a fuck about bonds. _You’re mine!_ ”

Jinyoung nodded weakly, face buried in the sheet. Jaebum watched as his back began to quiver- knees shaking. That was his cue. Sinking as deep as he can, he let the twitching of his cock and slid of his knot do the rest. It wasn’t long before Jinyoung was shooting white across the black velvet sheet beneath him, and Jaebum was tumbling after him. The tightening of Jinyoung’s walls squeezing his knot the rest of the way out, locking them together as he bent over and wrapped his arms around Jinyoung’s waist to hold him close. A mixture of profanities fell from their lips as white lights blinded them both, and they both fell on their sides with a groan.

As the lights began to go away, Jaebum found himself curled up against Jinyoung, arms still holding him close, but now Jinyoung was holding his hand, running his thumb over it comfortingly. His face was buried between the omega’s shoulder blades, and the thundering of their heart beating in sync made him smile. “I meant what I said,” he mumbled against Jinyoung’s skin.

The omega shivered. “I know.”

“I’m not letting you go, Jinyoungie. Ever.”

“I’ll kill you, if you do.”

He chuckled. “I’ll let you.”

Jinyoung pulled his left hand away and held it in his tightly. Jaebum stared at their joined hands. “I don’t care about the bond either, and JR wants to fight me on it, then so be it. I will fight him my whole life if it means I can have you, so please, stop hesitating around me. I’m not made of glass. It’s because of you that I feel stronger. Thank you, Jaebum.”

He shook his head. “You don’t need to thank me, Jinyoungie. I would do anything for you.”

Jinyoung twisted his head then, and looked at him. “I love you, Im Jaebum.”

“I love you too, baby,” he whispered, leaning in to kiss the omega. “I always will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA !!!! Even I got exhausted writing that . I fell asleep reading over it so if there are still mistakes ... Mian ¯\\_(⊙_ʖ⊙)_/¯
> 
> All that twisting and turning got me exhausted Jaebum !!! Jinyoung would be sore as fuck tomorrow trust and believe LOL XD
> 
> Back to Markson ... then I'll be back to plotting (・∀・)


	80. Jamb and Jam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time parents are always either absolutely horrid or ridiculously attentive . Markson are the latter .

Chapter 80

Jamb and Jam

 

Fighting the exhaustion, Mark peeked through one eye at the clock on the bedside table and sighed. An irritated wail came through the monitor propped on its tiny spokes beside the clock instantly had him sitting up. He pushed himself to his feet and padded out the room, grabbing his robe on his way out. He made his way out the room and down the halls to Jaeyoung’s nursery, but as he came closer to it, Jackson’s voice pierced through the night, filling his heart and ears.

When he came to the open door, he leaned against the door jamb leading into Jaeyoung’s room, watching in reverence as Jackson rocked their cooing son in his arms. From the deep, but soft lilt and thinning of his voice, Mark could tell the older alpha was singing. Closing his eyes, he listened carefully for the words, and sighed happily.

_“I love you forever. I love you for always. As long as I’m living, my baby you’ll baby.”_

Although, Mark knew it was stolen from a children’s book, he knew the truth behind the words. He knew the vow that was intentional in it. Without a doubt, Jackson was a loving and attentive father, who would go to unspeakable lengths for their pup.

Slowly, the cooing quieted and Jaeyoung began to suckle noisily. Taking that as his cue to move in and intercept their child before he began to wail again, Mark sidled to Jackson’s side to make his presence known, picking up the pup’s warm bottle of man-made milk rich with colostrum on his way. He smiled at his alpha and made grabby hands at the pup. Chuckling softly, Jackson shifted the pup in his arms before settling him against Mark. It didn’t take long for Jaeyoung to sigh in contentment as he took in Mark’s scent and begin to search for his bottle blindly in earnest.

His heart softened at the cute expressions running across the pup’s face and the soft whimpers of hunger before he took mercy on the child and attached the nipple to his lips. With a hunger Mark could only compare to tired, starving soldiers on the front lines, Jaeyoung suckled at the bottle’s opening, and he winced. Looking up at Jackson, he pouted before scolding the alpha. “You should’ve gotten me sooner. I had no idea he was hungry.”

“I didn’t wanna wake you, and it isn’t like you’re equipped to breastfeed. I would know. I’ve checked,” the alpha smirked.

Blushing, Mark stared at him with incredulity. “Jackson!”

Chuckling, Jackson leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

It was only then that Mark realized that alpha was dressed in only boxer shorts and a plain white shirt. The material of the shirt hugging him around the neck to tightly and Mark was ninety-five percent sure in the dimly lit room that the shirt was on backwards. Laughing as softly as he could so as not to disturb the sleeping pup, Mark cocked his chin at the alpha standing before him. “Babe, did you know that your shirt is on backwards?”

Jackson chuckled, sleep still evident in his gruff voice. “Yes, I happen to notice as soon as I picked Jaeyoung up from the crib, but there was nothing I could do, so…” the rest was lost as Jackson pulled the shirt off.

Mark breath caught as the alpha’s broad chest came into view. Muscle rippled enticingly under flawless skin and saliva pooled beneath his tongue.

“Like what you see, Markie?” Jackson asked in amusement.

“No, it’s hideous,” he replied deadpanned.

Jackson grinned, shrugging a shoulder not in the least phased by the jab meant to tamper down his ego. If anything it looked like it had boosted it further. The twinkle in his eyes brightening as he moved closer, dropping his shirt to the floor. Warily, Mark took a step back away, clutching Jaeyoung close to his chest. “Jackson,” he warned.

“Yes, Mark?”

“Jaeyoung.”

Quick as lightning, Jackson closed the distance between and wrapped them in a warm embrace. “Yes, I know, little omega. I’m not about to destroy my son’s innocence for my petty wants and needs.”

Mark groaned. “I hate you.”

The alpha simply chuckled, pulling away. Gently, Jackson took his elbow and guided them to a rocking chair. Mark settled into it before helping the alpha raised his feet on an ottoman seat and sat on the floor. He leaned back against the ottoman seat and used his foot to rock the chair. Silence settled around them, and Mark began to sink deeper and deeper into the chair as he looked at watched Jaeyoung suckle at the bottle.

This was their thing. Everyday Jackson would wake up and seek out the pup, only to bring him into their bedroom to cuddle up against Mark as he dressed for work, stopping here and there to drop kisses on them. When he’s dressed, he prepares breakfast for Mark and a bottle for Jaeyoung, and brings it into the bedroom before kissing them one more time before leaving. Mark spends the day playing with Jaeyoung, visiting Jinyoung or running errands until it was near the time Jackson came home. Mark would prepare dinner while Jackson de-stressed in the living room with Jaeyoung. After dinner, the three of them would sit in the living room and pick up whatever game Jackson left off with Jaeyoung that he conjured up with his imagination. When the clock struck nine, Mark was always quick and adamant, wrenching his son away from his father’s clutches to put the pup to bed- much to Jackson’s chagrin. It didn’t stop the pup from waking them in the middle of the night though. Every night, Mark always found Jackson in Jaeyoung’s room soothing the pup- the same lullaby and excuse spilling from his lips. Life was perfect- calm even, but Mark was still found himself restless. He loved his new life, but it was still missing something.

Opening his eyes, Mark looked at Jackson. “Can I really go back to working for Youngjae?”

Jackson looked thoughtful for a second. “Sure. I don’t see why not, “ he finally said, shrugging.

“Won’t that garner attention to you though?” Mark voiced. Lately, the press have been suspicious about Jackson spending more time at home than in the social circle he once surrounded himself in, and his change in scent.

Frowning, Jackson sat up a little straighter. “Is that what’s been concerning you?”

Mark nodded. “I’ll understand if you don’t want me to. Your business is much more important.”

“Mark, I don’t give a damn about my business. I can shut the whole thing down and we’ll still have more than enough to see Jaeyoung through college and happily retire.”

Mark felt his eyes widen, and the alpha chuckled. “I can become a house-husband,” he grinned. “It’ll give me more time to be with my little guy anyway.”

“You got it all planned out, don’t you?” Mark couldn’t help but tease.

“Yes!” the alpha laughed. “Speaking of business, would you do me the honor of standing by my side this Friday evening?”

Mark bit his lip, suddenly uneasy about the prospect of having the public’s eyes on him. He knew people were interested in Jackson’s private life. It was a miracle they haven’t figured out Jackson was already bonded and had an heir. “Friday?”

“Yes.”

“I guess,” he answered hesitantly. “I’m sure Jinyoung and Jaebum won’t mind another night with Jaeyoung.”

Jackson shook his head. “Jaebum will be attending. I’m sure he’ll ask Jinyoung to accompany him as his plus one. Yugyeom and Bambam will be there too. Mark, how about we take him with us. I think it’s time everyone knew the man that stole my heart and gave me the most beautiful son, don’t you think?”

“Baby, I just don’t know...,” Mark began, but Jackson simply came up on his knees and kissed him square on the lips blocking whatever else he was going to say.

“I want to,” Jackson finally admitted. “The only other option is becoming the house-husband of a stripper.”

“Exotic dancer!” Mark huffed, pushing him away.

Jackson belted out a laugh before muffling it with a palm. “Okay, exotic dancer.”

“You being a house-husband is starting sound appealing,” Mark drawled.

Chuckling, Jackson stood and took Jaeyoung from him. Mark watched as the alpha draped the pup on his shoulder and patted his back gently. It didn’t take long before a resounding belch echoed in the room and Jaeyoung settled to sleep again causing them to laugh at the pup’s antics. After a few more minutes of Jackson gently rocking their son into a comfortable slumber, Mark stood and wrestled his son away from his over-attached father, and placed him in his crib. He stood there imprinting the image in his mind before turning back to his alpha.

He walked over to Jackson and wrapped his arms around Jackson’s waist. Sighing, the alpha returned the embrace. “Thank you, Jackson,” he whispered as he laid his head against the alpha’s chest.

“For?”

“For giving me Jaeyoung. For giving me a family. For never giving up on me. For everything,” he finished lamely. No matter how many times he said it, it never seemed to be enough.

Jackson tightened his hold around him, pressing a kiss on his head. “You gave me Jaeyoung, Mark. You gave me more people to love. You don’t need to thank me. You should look at yourself in a better light. You’re perfect.”

“I love you, Jackson Wang.”

“I love you more, Mark Tuan.”

Tears prickled at his eyes, and he tried to tamper the sniffle down, but it escaped.

“Are you crying?” the alpha asked pulling away to cup his face.

“No,” he denied stubbornly- blinking away the pesky wetness.

“Why are you crying, Markie?”

“I’m not crying,” he tried to pout, but a smile tugged at the corner of his lips at the blatant lie and the alpha laughed, pulling away.

“Okay,” he shrugged walking out of the room.

“Where are you going?” Mark demanded, following the alpha.

Jackson ignored him, continuing until he crossed the threshold of the room. Turning, the alpha looked at him darkly. “I was gonna go looking for my mate. I doubt you’re Mark Tuan. You must’ve hit him on the head and impersonated him. He promised not to hide anything from me anymore.”

Mark growled, leaping at the alpha. “I can’t believe you would pull that card!” he screeched.

Laughing, Jackson blocked the swing of his hand aimed at his head before catching it and pulling him in for a hug. When he was finally exhausted from trying to pull away, he slumped against the alpha with an exasperated ‘hmph.’ “I hate you,” he pouted, face practically crushed against the alpha’s sternum. A giggle threatened to escape,  but he tampered it, wanting to ruffle up Jackson’s feathers a bit.

Jackson laughed again before swinging him up in his arms. “But I thought you said you love me.”

“Not anymore.”

“Are you mad at me?”

“Maybe!” he huffed, turning his nose upwards haughtily.

“Are you jealous?”

Mark snapped his gaze up at the alpha before he began to wiggle, flushed with embarrassment that the alpha had him figured out already.

Cursing, Jackson stopped in the middle of the hall and placed him back down on his feet. “Mark, what are you doing? Are you trying to get hurt? I could’ve dropped you.”

“I can walk on my own- thank you,” he tried to sneer at the alpha, but instead sounded hurt, turning to walk in the direction of their room.

“Mark,” Jackson called, following closely behind him. When he didn’t answer, the alpha grasped him by the shoulder and spun him around. “Are you mad at me? I swear I only meant to tease you. You know I only love you,” he whispered fiercely, backing him against a wall.

He couldn’t contain the giggle tickling in his throat and soon he had his back against a wall, and the alpha looming over him as it bubbled to the surface. Looking up at the alpha caging him in against the wall with his arms, Mark stood on tip toes and closed the distance between them with a kiss. “I’m not jealous. I’m envious. I’m not mad. I know you love me- just as much as I love you, Jackson. Now, take me to bed,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around the nape of the alpha’s neck before jumping and wrapping his legs around his waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Markson !!! Idk if I've told ya'll before but I just had to say it again . You probably already know since almost all my fics are Markson but yeah I love them . Which is crazy cuz ya'll know if you follow me on Twitter that Jackson's hands alone will do me in but Jaebum is my wrecker . That boy's tiny hands makes me squeal like a middle school teenage girl that just discovered what the word penis means . 
> 
> Anywaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaays ... The beginning of this was so fluffy I couldn't ʕ*ﾉᴥﾉʔ Somehow ... it turned slutty and I have no regrets ..... I mean smutty . SMUTTY (but slutty too cuz we all know we would turn slutty too if we have a boxer only clad Jackson in front of us , amarite (ﾉ･_-)☆ ) 
> 
> Jackson wanting to be a house husband BAHAHAHAHAHAHA I would totally let him be my house husband !!! I will slave until retiring from the wedding planning industry if he would be my house husband . 
> 
> And Mork being all sassy again ... DELICIOUS !!! 
> 
> Everything is falling into place , don't you think ? ; ) I'm gonna go hide and write Mark become an even bigger hoe ... literally and figuratively a bigger hoe ...


	81. Days and Daze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft porn , but porn overall cuz why not ??

_Pear and Pair_

 

Jackson sucked in a breath, surprised at Mark’s sudden movements. The scent of pears filled his nostrils and he swayed on his feet for a second as blood warred in his veins in confusion of where to head to first his head or his groin. Groaning, he wrapped an arm around Mark’s waist and braced them against the wall.

“… Me to bed,” he heard the omega whisper in his ear and a rumbling growl bubbled up from deep within his chest. Blood rushed to his groin, and he latched his lips on to Mark’s neck, sucking in the supple skin.

A soft mewl fell against his temple and his bit down on the flesh, turning it to a gasp. “Mark,” he called out to the omega. The muscles in his groin twitch deliciously as he pulled Mark even closer to his canting hips. “My beautiful Mark.”

The omega pushed down on his groin and he hissed. He stepped forward and braced Mark against the wall as pulled his arm around Mark to work on undoing the robe. He wanted to feel Mark’s soft skin against his. He wanted to feel the burn of it sliding against his chest. Not bothering to pull it off the omega’s shoulder when he finally opened it, he leaned in a tugged a nipple with his teeth.

No matter how many times he heard Mark cry out in ecstasy, the sounds always excited him more. They spoke a thousand truths of how he made Mark feel, and he reveled in the fact only he could elicit those sounds from the omega- only he can hear them. Every part of him wanted to sink in to Mark and brand him as his. An animistic act that ran deeper than just the self. It controlled all of him- wolf and man- heart, mind, body, and soul. His heart danced to the beat of the music that was Mark, and he didn’t have a care in the world. Mark was his.

With that thought in mind, he couldn’t help the grind of his hips against Mark’s. The omega’s cock coming flush against his abdomen as his slide in the clefts of his ass. The only thing separating them were their boxers, but the wetness soaking through the back of Mark’s boxers and the beads of precum soaking the front of his was enough to have them groaning against one another.

“Mark,” he grunted lifting his head.

“Fuck it! Here, Jackson. Take me here,” Mark whimpered, bucking hips again. “Fuck me in to the wall. I don’t care. I just need you.”

Groaning again, he slipped his hand between the waistband of Mark’s boxer shorts and his back. His finger came in contact with the omega’s wet entrance and he licked his lips. “So warm and wet. Always so wet for me,” he growled as he leaned in again to suck a bruise into the omega’s collar.

“Yes,” Mark whimpered, dropping his head to bite his shoulder as he ground back against his finger. “Only for you, baby. Please.”

The movement caused him to slip between the ring of muscles and he groaned as the heat and tightness of Mark enveloped his finger up to the first knuckle, slick sliding down to his wrist. He hooked his finger slightly, tugging gently and Mark threw his head back, back arching.

“Jackson,” he cried.

He looked up at Mark’s flushed face and frowned, straightening his finger and pulling it out. “Hurt?”

Mark shook his head furious. “N-No,” he whined, before rasping out a “more.”

Relieved, he inserted two finger further in this time and crooked them. His blunt nails dragged against Mark’s walls and he felt Mark’s hips stutter in its canting as the omega hiccupped on an inhale. His breathing coming to an unsteady pattern.

In the dimly light hall, Mark was a wild beauty to behold. His blonde hair gently swaying across his forehead over his grey eyes that glinted with unshed tears, highlighted by his flushed cheeks. His neck on full display with his head resting against the wall. His cupid’s bow-shaped lips upturned and kissed red was like a beacon, calling to Jackson.

Jackson could clearly see his bite on Mark’s neck and it called to him. A possessiveness swept over him and he leaned in, licking a strip across the scar before his sank his teeth into it again. Scar tissue giving way easily and the sweet copper taste of blood flooded his mind as he pumped his finger in and out of Mark’s hole at a faster pace.

It seemed to do the omega in because Mark’s legs around his waist squeezed tighter and he began to tremble violently before warm liquid hit him in the abdomen. A grunt of his name fell from Mark’s lips and he continued to finger-fuck the omega through his orgasm, never taking his eyes away from the perfect “O” of Mark’s open mouth. Only when the omega slumped against him and began to whine from over-sensitivity did he retract his fingers.

Hard and still unsated, Jackson collected Mark in his arms and waddled into their bedroom. Once inside, he used his foot to close the door behind them before he laid Mark on the bed. After a bit of struggle, he managed to calm Mark down enough to release himself from the death-grip the omega had around his waist with a chuckle. He stood and pulled Mark’s robe and boxers off before cleaning up the mess on both himself and the omega.

“Gaga,” Mark murmured through the haze of sleep already descending on him.

Smiling softly, Jackson sat by the omega and ran a hand through his hair, moving it away from his face. He hummed a reply.

“You?” Mark simply asked, reaching for the waistband of his boxer.

Shaking his head, Jackson caught the omega’s wrist between his hands and ran a soothing thumb over the twin moles of his left hand. “I’m okay. You need to sleep.”

Whining, Mark tried to sit up, but he held the omega down. “Sleep. I can take care of myself.”

Pouting, Mark looked at him curiously. “Hold me?”

He nodded, moving to lay on his back beside the omega before pulling him close to his side. Mark burrowed close to him laying an arm across his chest. He willed himself to look up at the ceiling and listen to Mark’s breathing calm before looking down at the omega. He was surprised to see the omega was looking up at him, and he smirked.

“Happy?” Mark asked him.

He nodded. “Very.”

The omega smiled. “Me too,” he murmured, breathing tickling his side.

He bit his lip and groaned, trying to pull away from Mark a little to stop the ticklish feeling, but the omega’s arm slid and Jackson felt the back of his hand brush the tip of his cock. Groaning, he froze, clenching his eyes shut. His cock throbbing almost painfully. “Mark,” he grunted, as the omega twisted his wrist around and cup his cock over the thin cloth of his boxers. He bucked into the warmth of Mark’s hand and groaned. The friction doing wonders to relieve the pressure in his groin a little.

He felt more than saw as Mark propped himself on an elbow behind him before the omega’s warm breath fell against the curve of his earlobe. “I know you want me, baby.” The deep timbre of his voice touched Jackson in regions he never thought he would able to feel, and a shiver ran through him so powerful he clenched his eyes shut tighter yet.

His cock grew harder in Mark’s palm and he winced at the tightening in his groin. “Mark,” he groaned. “Please don’t tease me.”

As if sensing the stimulation was almost overbearing, Mark slid his palm up to the waistband and he grumbled at the loss of warmth, but gasped when the omega’s hand snaked its way in, brushing the tip of his cock before grasping him around the shaft. His eyes flew open wide, and even the soft, dim light of the moon shining between the cracks of the curtain was blinding. Black dots swim across his vision. His mind blanking to all except Mark and the palm of his soft hand sliding up and down the length of his cock. His soft, plump lips on his back, sucking and licking, sending jolts of pleasure to his cock. His soft breath falling on his shoulder. The warmth of his chest pressed against his back.

His hips jerked instinctively into Mark’s palm, seeking a rougher pace- chasing its warmth and the relief it teased him with. Every now and then, the omega would slide the pad of his thumb across the crown of his cock and he felt a zing from every nerve in his body travel to his heart and groin. Although it was unbelievably good, it wasn’t enough. He needed Mark. He need to _feel_ Mark.

Growling, he grasped Mark’s wrist, halting his movements. For a minute, he closed his eyes and gulped for air before pulling Mark’s wrist until the omega was laying in front of him instead. Mark stared at him wide-eyed and wanting. His bright eyes twinkled in the moonlight and he fell deep in that gaze. “Mark,” he whispered, leaning in to take the omega’s kiss-reddened lips.

He slid a palm down the omega’s back, over his hip and down his thighs until it reached the back of his knee. The soft, warmth of Mark’s skin was like the softest velvet blanket he’s ever felt in his life. He bent the omega’s knee and placed it around his hip as Mark reached between them and wrap his hand around his cock, guiding him- welcoming him. A hiss fell from his lips as the tip of his cock slid against Mark’s wetness.

He looked into Mark’s eyes then as the omega held him steady. There was a tenderness in his eyes was both alluring and soft that he soon felt like he was falling into the abyss of those piercing grey eyes. With a grunt, he slid in halfway without resistance. The movements were limited, but he didn’t care. He was lost in Mark’s eyes and he didn’t want to be found.

He pulled out again slowly, feeling all of Mark. Before Mark could protest and whine at the loss, he leaned in and captured his soft lips between his teeth, stealing a whimper instead. He slid out again, only to push back in. Again and again, he repeated the motion- in, out, in and back out again- minute thrusting until Mark could take it no more and squeezed him at the base of his cock, effectively pulling a groan from him.

“Jackson, plea-…,” Mark broke off, hand slipping away only to grasp him by the forearm when he slammed in without preamble. In to the hilt, he slipped into the omega and marveled at how to Mark arched against him, head thrown back, eyes clench shut, hair clinging to his forehead. There was no pain, just pleasure written on his face.

Chest to chest, skin to skin, their sweat mingled and mixed.  Basic, territorial instinct made him want to mark the omega where everybody and anybody could see that Mark belonged to him and only him. Giving in, he sank his teeth into Mark’s skin until streaks of red were painted across his chest.  He nipped and sucked on his collar, pulling away until the tip caught on his rim. Slowly and gradually, he picked up the pace to a brutal one.

This is the Mark nobody but him would ever have the pleasure of seeing. In Mark’s arms, he was just Jackson. He wasn’t the multi-million dollar businessman that was ruthless and daring. He wasn’t the hybrid, Jia Er. He wasn’t Jaebum’s friend. He wasn’t just a father, a friend, or a mate. He was simply, Jackson Wang. A man in love with a once broken man. It was scary and thrilling all at once, but it was in that moment that he realized Mark was his perfect half. A gift bestowed upon him that he could and would cherish, always and forever.

“Jackson,” the omega moaned, his rim clenching around his shaft, tearing him away from his wandering.

That was his cue. Mark was nearing his end, but he didn’t want it to end. He rolled over until Mark was spread out on the red sheets below him. He lifted Mark’s hips off the bed and thrusted in as hard as he can, watching in amazement as the omega welcomed him- his pace slow. He watched as he stretched Mark’s tight rim. His cock wet and glistening, where Mark’s slick ran gushed around him. Precum spilled from his cock with each of his thrusting. Warm walls pulsed around him, synched his heartbeat. Mark was trembling with a need barely under control, looking at him with those knowing grey eyes, and it was a sight he wanted to brandish in his mind. He felt like his heart was out in the open- bare for his mate to see the love that was in him.

“Mark,” he groaned, leaning forward. He placed both palms on the bed just above Mark’s hips and slammed in, pausing to rotate his hips. He teased at Mark’s prostate. “Fuck, baby. You feel so good,” he groaned. “Do you want to cum?” he asked, knowing he was close but not wanting this feeling to go away just yet.

“Yes! Please, Jackson,” Mark tried to tell him. “Please. I need to cum. I ca-can’t… sensitive.”

The words were like a mental stimulation and he felt his knot slide just a little further forward. The knowledge of bring this much pleasure to Mark brought him dangerously closer to the edge. His cock impossibly harder than he’s ever felt it. “Me too,” he growled. “B-but I don’t want it to just yet,” he confessed.

“Jackson, please. I want to come,” Mark begged, lifting his hips to meet his rotating hips, and he shut his eyes.  “I need to come, baby. Please, let go. Let go, Jackson.”

The command was given softly with a palm against his cheek, and he felt like it was placed around his heart instead. He pulled out again with a last inhale of Mark’s pear scent as the omega’s nails bit into his arms. That was all it took to push him over the edge.

Falling on Mark, his cock slipped home and his knot locked them together. Mark’s walls wrapping around him tightly as it pulsed, milking him of every drop of him cum. Colors of every shade blinded his vision- swimming, dancing, exploding, as his arms gathered Mark’s trembling frame against his. The friction of his abdomen against Mark’s cock seemed to do the omega in. He only barely felt the gush of cum between their tightly wound up bodies, but it was enough to warm him to the tips of his toes and he found himself smiling into Mark’s neck.

Through the haze of delirious post-coital high, Mark lifted a palm and brushed his hair away from his face as the omega placed kisses across his forehead. This was the Jackson only Mark would ever have the pleasure of seeing. This was him in his omega’s arms. Soft, vulnerable, loving, _loved._ Mark was his only mate. Without Mark, he was a shell of a man. He would walk through the fires of hell for this omega.

Mark was his home. His safe haven. Mark was heaven and hell _._  Mark was his soulmate.Mark was above all else  _his._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the hardest time writing this . I'm feeling really numb so it was really detached . Thanks to TJ and Obly I was able to talk to them and distract myself enough to leave it and gather myself again . You two are a blessing . I love you guys (•ө•)♡
> 
> Let me know what you think seriously cuz like I still feel like it was soft but not powerful . I wanted it to be powerful , but soft but it was really detached . Its not like my usual writing . If it wasn't good , tell me . Don't hold back . I won't take offense . Seriously I won't . I'm sincerely asking for critique . Good or bad , I will take it like man !!! LOL XD


	82. Lean and Lien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some weird shit goes down ....

_Lean and Lien_

 

Wary was not a word he would use to describe how he felt in that moment as he sat across his parents, who looked longingly at Jaeyoung. It’s been three weeks since he last saw them and if it weren’t for Jackson’s sweet mother begging to finally meet Jaeyoung, he wouldn’t have been sitting across from them in Jackson’s villa. There was an awkward silence in the room as he sat on a couch beside Jackson’s mom’s feet as she held his son while sitting on a blanket on the floor tenderly cooing at the pup that laid on it. His parents were sitting across them holding hands with pained smiles on their faces. As much as he hated it, he knew them enough to know that they wanted to do the same with their grandchild, but he couldn’t bring himself to let his guard down and let them in.  

 _Betrayed?_ He thought to himself, as he looked at them in disgust. _Relieved? Livid?_ Torn _would be the most appropriate word, but I just can’t find it my heart to lower the walls I worked so hard to build. Will it even be worth it? After all these years, will this feeling of longing to run into Mama’s arms go away?_ He wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned forward until he was able to rest his elbows on his lap. Lifting his head, he looked at his father. _Will I ever be able to trust him with Jaeyoung, like I want to? He was a good father before that night._ Looking at both his parents now, he couldn’t help but feel something for them. _How far would they go to protect me now?_

The longing in their eyes were all so clear to him and it quietly tugged at his heart. The mature part of him wanted to reach out to them- forgive them for their mistakes. They were as human as he was, prone to the mistakes that made them man, but the child in him that had his trust destroyed, wanted to hurt them. A variety of emotions swirled in his mind as he watched them unable to take his eyes off them in fear that they would do something to Jaeyoung until he heard Jackson.

“Baby,” the alpha whispered in his ear. “Mark.”

Shaking himself, he turned his head to see Jackson leaning over the back of the couch to smile into his face. He smiled and kissed the alpha on the cheek, unable to restrain himself when he saw the familiar, comforting twinkle. The slight dip in his upper lip quivered as he blushed, embarrassed by the display of affection.

“Yeah?” he asked the alpha as he leaned back.

“Are you hungry? That drive was long.”

He shook his head. Leaving to eat meant leaving Jaeyoung in a room with his alpha pair parents and he was having none of it. “No. Maybe later.”

Jackson shook his head, coming around the couch to pull him up. “Go eat. You haven’t eaten since last night. It’s been almost twenty-four hours since you’ve last eaten anything.”

He opened his mouth to protest, but Jackson simply shook his head again. “Go. I’ll stay. Nothing will happen to him,” the alpha whispered.

He looked into Jackson chocolate brown eyes uncertainly before bowing his head and nodding. “Okay. Okay, I’ll go eat, but you’ll call for me, if anything, right?”

“You’ll be the first one I call,” Jackson confirmed. “Now, go. Eat.”

He nodded, obediently before taking one last look at Jaeyoung laughing at his grandmother, who was cooing at him and turning to leave for the kitchen. The place was not foreign to him. Jackson had taken him here before his attempt at escaping the alpha and the fiasco that followed.

Halfway down the hall, he met Yu Yan- a young Chinese beta that served Mama Wang. In what ways, he didn’t know. She was a five-foot-four, petite and polite girl that was probably in her late-twenties. Although she was shorter than the average Chinese woman, she had a silent viciousness about her that Mark couldn’t help but find somewhat familiar. He felt as though he’s met this girl before, long ago. Where? He couldn’t exactly pinpoint. Stopping before her, he noticed a slightly crumpled envelope clutched tightly to her stomach with both hands and the anxious, scared look on her face. Alarms began to blare in his ears. In respect, she bowed a deep 90-degree bow bending at the waist. Her back straight, her short black hair parting ways at the nape of her neck and a tattoo revealed itself:

“美麗的微笑是致命的”- A beautiful smile is deadly.

Mark chuckled softly at the tattoo. Her name and tattoo would’ve been fitting if the woman even smiled at least once. “Yu Yan,” he said stepping forward, “Please don’t bow. It makes me uncomfortable.” He held her by the elbow and pulled her straighten from her bow.

“Young master, it’s impolite of me not to. You are of a higher station than I,” she replied matter-of-factly as she eyed him closely.

Shaking his head, he smiled. “Not true. Although I am Master Jackson’s unofficial mate, I am no higher than you, in station, right now. Please, treat me as you would someone of a station equal to yours.”

From behind him, Mark heard someone clicked their tongue and he spun on his heels to find his father and Jackson’s shaking their heads disapprovingly.

“Mark, you’re family now- official mate or not. Yu Yan knows this better than you do apparently,” Jackson’s father chastised.

Shocked, he blushed and bowed his head at the older omega in embarrassment. “I-… I didn’t mean it like you think,” he tried to cover.

“What do you think I was thinking?” Jackson’s father asked.

“I do love Jackson. I really do. I don’t find it uncomfortable being his unofficial mate.”

Jackson’s father just smiled, turning to his father before replying. “I was Sophia’s unofficial mate for a time as well. I know what you mean, but the servants abide by their training. Yu Yan meant no insult by bowing. If anything, she should be insulted,” he laughed.

Aghast, he looked back at Yu Yan, who lifted her head and arched her brow at Jackson’s father. “I would never take it to heart, Master Ruiji.”

He laughed even louder, stepping forward to ruffle her hair fondly. “I know, Yannie. You’ve always been strong like that.” Ruiji seemed to notice the envelope in her hands then and frowned darkly. “It came?”

She nodded, looking down at the envelope, but still didn’t give it to him. Ruiji, as if not even bothered by the silent defiance, only nodded his head in reply before turning to Raymond Tuan and gesturing him in the direction of the kitchen, and Mark began to panic.

“I-I need… I need the bathroom,” he announced, pointing a thumb behind him before he realized belatedly that the nearest bathroom was a ways down the hall past the kitchen. Mentally face-palming himself, he shut his eyes and winced. _Idiot._

“Mark?” his father called to him, pulling him out of his mental self-chastising.

Glaring, he turned to his father. “What?” he snapped.

Raymond Tuan lowered his head. “Can I talk to you?”

“I have nothing to say to you.”

“Mark, please?”

“I said, ‘I have nothing to say to you,’” he hissed with a finality. Ruiji fidgeted beside his father uncomfortably, and he regretted the sting in his voice. “Let’s go into the kitchen whatever _you_ have to _me_ , you can tell me over lunch. Make it worth my time and patience.”

His father puffed up with hope, but he didn’t linger long enough to dwell on it- simply heading off in the direction of the kitchen. Once inside the kitchen, he made quick work of inquiring with the housekeeper about the lunch menu and his preferences on dinner choices. Apparently, Jackson had left the choice up to him. As he gave her the last of his cravings, he turned to find Ruiji smiling at him proudly as if he had won the most prestigious award possible, while his father frowned.

“You seemed to have taken well to your new responsibilities, so why do you find Yu Yan’s bowing uncomfortable.”

Blushing, he ducked his head. “I’m not entirely comfortable with setting menus for meals just yet, but Jackson insist, so he can be sure that I would everything given to me. I had a… problem keeping food down during and after pregnancy.”

Ruiji nodded, making a sound of understanding, while his father once again winced. He gestured to the dining room doorway and the three of them filed out of the kitchen. Only after they were seated did he turn to his father, “What is it you wanted to talk to me about?”

Ruiji and Raymond exchanged a look before his father turned back to him. “Yien,” his father started. “You can marry Jackson, if that is what you want. No one can stop you from doing that.”

Confused and slightly wary, he leaned back in his chair and eyed the males sitting opposite from him. “The contracts?”

“Youngjae is willing to release you from your contract with Whiskers.”

“And that…”

“Null and void.”

“H-How?” he stuttered, even more confused than ever.

“I don’t want to the shop anymore. Not if it means tearing you away from your family, Yien. Not if it means your happiness, and you are happy, aren’t you?” his father asked him gently.

He nodded.

“The letter Yu Yan has now that Sophia is probably reading now is Jinyoung-ssi’s reply. Raymond gave up his shop,” Jackson’s father says as he looks at looks Mark in the eyes as if trying to get a read on him.

“I-I don’t… I don’t understand. How would that help?” he asks them.

His father takes a deep breath before answering, “In order to keep the contract within legal means, the shop was the lien in the contract- meaning as long as I owed him money, he would be the owner. It’s been fourteen years of fuckery for fuck’s sake. I’m tired of living on my toes wondering when he’ll find you. I know what he’s capable of now and I don’t want him anywhere near you. I’ve fucked up so bad. The guilt and not seeing you- constantly worried about you… I can’t do it anymore, Yien. I _want_ to make things right. I _need_ to make things right!”

“Makes things right?” he stood up, rolling his eyes. His thoughts going directly to Jinyoung. “Make things _right_? What about Jinyoung, Dad? Will giving up the shop at this point make him forget all the things that bastard did to him? Will it? Will giving it up take back all the pain I went through? Will that make things ‘right’?” Fourteen years of abandonment, pain, and insecurity bubbled to the surface then, and he was shaking with anger. “Of course it won’t! I want to tear him to shreds. Do you know how long I hated myself for being a carrier, Dad? Do you know how much I hated you? How much I hated Mom? But at the same goddamn time, I couldn’t really blame you both for being a carrier because the rational part of me knew you both had no control over my nature. Do you know what it’s like scraping for your next meal? Or looking over your shoulder because you’re so scared you’ll be caught? No, you don’t because your parents never had to worry about you because you’re an _alpha,”_ he spat out at his father.

“Yien,” his father gaped at him. “Calm down,” he says, holding both hands up as he stands from his seat.

“Don’t fucking tell me to calm down!”

“Mark,” Ruiji says, standing up as well.

He takes a step back from the table, bumping against his chair as it scrapes against the linoleum floors, but he doesn’t hear it. His peripherals become fuzz for a second before pain shoots through his spine and then nothing. When he opens his eyes again, all he feels is numbing anger before confusion takes a hold of him. Everywhere he looks is endlessly black. He’s naked, but not cold. He feel perfectly at home.

“Mark,” Yien calls to him before stepping out of the shadow. The white of his fur glimmers and sways with each of his steps. The wolf comes to him and nuzzles against his side. Mark doesn’t feel his warmth, but he knows it’s there and he bends over and hugs the wolf. “Let me take over. The pain… the pain is too much right now. Let me take your pain,” Yien says as he sits on his hunches and looks at him.

“Jaeyoung…”

The wolf shakes his head. “The pup sensed your pain. He’s shifted as well. Jia Er has him. They’re worried about you, but they know you’re okay. We’ll be okay.”

He cries then. Something in the way Yien reassures him has him breaking down. The warmth he didn’t feel before, now travelling through him at lightning speed and he succumbs to it. He lets it wrap around him as he falls to his knees too over-whelmed by the pain. The last thing he heard before he let the darkness consume him was the soft crooning of Yien’s voice, reassuring him that it was okay for him to cry- that it was okay for him to let it all go. “Let go, Mark. It’ll be okay. We’ll be okay. Everything will be okay. Jia Er will take care for us. You did well, but now it’s time for Jia Er to take care of us. Our alpha will take care of us. Rest now. Let it all go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a bonus :
> 
> The most powerful word in the English language is well ... SHIT ! You can take shit , take a shit , give shit , give a shit , have shit , have too much shit , not enough shit , the right shit , the wrong shit . You can even lose shit , forget shit , love shit , hate shit , or have a lot of weird shit . Some things can look like shit , while others can be the shit . Some things smell like shit , while other things smell good as shit . Some days are colder than shit , while other days are hotter than shit . Some music sound like shit , or it can b your kinda shit . You can smoke shit , sniff shit , eat shit , drink shit , sing shit , dance weird as shit , or just duck when shit hits the fan . You can travel up shit creek without a paddle , or swim in a pool of shit and come out smelling like a rose . Your life can be full of shit , and still be the shit . There's cow shit , horse shit , chicken shit , dog shit , human shit , bullshit , a lot of other shit . There's your shit , his shit , her shit , our shit , and everyone's shit , and some people can't tell the difference between shit and shinola . When you consider the basic building blocks of life , you'll find out that without the shit in your life , you won't be the person you are today . So just remember that once you know your shit , you ain't got to know anything else !
> 
> The English language is such a peculiar thing , don't you think ? Hmmm .... 
> 
> Back to the chapter .... What did you think ? Where do you think Mark is ? 
> 
> I was gonna hold this hostage until Obli updated but I couldn't resist . I hope you like it . I can't wait for the theories to start rolling in :)


	83. Gamble and Gambol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bridge between what I like to call the Shadow Realm . Not exactly reality but not dreams either . A place where things are calm and turbulent all at once . A place to retreat to when reality is too much and dreams are too far .

_Gamble and Gambol_

 

 _Papa._ The cry was shrill, but very clear. It was the first sign that anything was wrong in the house. Confused, he sprang to his feet and froze as he felt a surge of power shake the entire house. Jaeyoung’s large brown eyes hardened as they began to glow a fearsome red before he began to hiss at his grandmother. Everything happened so fast.

One minute, Jaeyoung was a tiny newborn child laying on his stomach on the floor laughing animated at his grandmother and the next, he was a tuft of gold and white, hunched on his hind legs growling in the direction of the kitchen. His tiny, but sharp fangs glistening in the sunlight as drool spilled from his muzzle. _Papa,_ his tiny voice pleaded with him.

Pride filled him as heard his son for the first time before panic began to surge through him like water pulsing through a firehose. He ran to Jaeyoung and hugged the pup close to his body- fear pounding in his heart until Jaeyoung spoke to him again. One word was all he needed to hear before he lifted the pup in his arms and made a break for the kitchen as fast as he could with the pup in his arms- _Daddy._

With his mom hot on his heels, he entered the kitchen to find Mark kneeling on the floor with his hands pulling at his hair. Even through the locks of his hair, Jackson can see the world of agony written on Mark’s face. He ran the short distance it took to reach Mark before breaking his fall with his knees to slide on the floor, careful not to drop his pup. Before he could though, Mark shifted. Soft white fur hitting him in the face as he slid in to shield his omega from whatever danger.

“Mark, baby! What’s wrong? Please answer me,” he plead. Turning, he glared at his father and Mark’s menacingly. “What the fuck happened?”

Mark’s father began to wring his hands. “I-…”

“Spit it out!” he thundered.

Jaeyoung began to whimper in his arms and he looked at his pup. _Pain, Papa. Daddy’s in pain._ There were tears in his blue eyes and Jackson saw red. He closed his eyes for a minute and when he opened them, he looked at Mark’s father. “Get out,” he whispered softly.

He watched as Raymond opened his mouth to say something, and he roared, “Get the fuck out of my house before I sever your head from your body!”

Mark’s father simply bowed his head and walked out the kitchen. Jackson didn’t miss the way his mother reached out to Mark’s father only for the alpha to shake his head and continue on his way. He didn’t miss it either that Mark’s mother wasn’t in the kitchen with them.

Instead of dwelling on it, he pulled Yien close to him before he set Jaeyoung close to Mark carefully. He closed his eyes and shifted, letting Jia Er take over. He needed Jia Er right now. He needed his wolf’s strength, but he stayed close to the surface. He let Jia Er curl his body around his family, protectively. Everything else can wait. Mark and Yien needed him and Jia Er. Jaeyoung needed him. His family needed his wolf, and he was more than willing to let Jia Er protect his family.

 _Please, Jia Er. Now more than ever, I need you. Please protect my family,_ he silently plead with the wolf.

The wolf bowed his head. His withers standing on end- marking his alert, muscles tense. _Rest now, Jackson. I will protect_ our _family._

 

The next time Jackson opened his eyes, he was looking up at Mark’s smiling face. The sun was shining behind him, his blonde wispy hair glowing an orange hue. Reaching up, he cupped the omega’s cheek, running his finger along the lines of Mark’s lower lip. The softness of it was almost surreal, and he dropped his hand. The knife he didn’t know was still lodged in his chest twisted painfully. A lump formed in his throat. “I’m sorry.”

Tilting his head to one side, Mark frowned at him. “For what?”

“I wasn’t there to protect you.”

Mark shook his head, leaning forward. Their lips met in a soft kiss. “You’re here now. That’s all that matters.”

A tuft of white fur nudged against Mark’s hair and drool dripped on his forehead. Smiling, he sat up slowly, careful to avoid bumping heads with Mark and the pup. He turned and looked at Jaeyoung still in his wolf form.

 _White and gold with blue eyes,_ he noted fondly as he watched the pup interact with Mark. In time, Jackson knew by experience that the blue irises would change to something darker. Maybe grey like Mark’s, or soft brown like his, or even a darker brown like his mother’s, but he hoped with all his heart it would be the foremost. In the mass of white on his fore chest a gold infinity sign was intricately made. His tiny pointed ears with high and his long bushy tail was waving around excitedly. His short muzzle was twitching and sniffing the air as if the pup could not take enough clean air into his lungs to fill the wonder he felt at the new smells. His well-rounded belly heaving with exertion. His wet snout was flared and playfully pushing at Mark’s cheek as he occasionally licked his father in the face. Jaeyoung’s limbs were somewhat trembling from just learning to walk on them, but there was no stopping the pride that filled him then and there. There was no denying Jaeyoung was an alpha. Lithe muscles swayed beautifully with each movement under his coat of fur and for a pup barely under four months old, he was large.  

Beaming, he reached for his pup. “Get over here, young man!” he gushed pulling the pup into his lap. Jaeyoung didn’t hesitate to begin licking him in the face while wagging his tail wildly. Behind the pup’s mass of fur, Jackson could hear Mark giggling and his heart ached. _This is how happy my family should be. Thank you, Jia Er,_ he thought. A soft breeze swept past them and he smiled, finally hugging Jaeyoung close to him. He placed his nose between the pup’s flattened ears and inhaled deeply, taking in his baby’s breath scent. He smiled now understanding why his mom would do it to him when he was younger. The pup’s true scent filled him and he found himself relaxing as Jaeyoung’s true scent hit every nerve in his body. Mixed in with the vanilla and jasmine was a subtle hint of pears that he knew would only grow stronger as the pup grew older.

They spent the afternoon gamboling freely in the field, chasing each other. As the day came to a close they came back to the spot they were originally at and laid on their backs, watching as the light faded in the sky. The sky was painted beautifully above them with streaks of orange and yellow fading into midnight blue that was just beginning to twinkle with stars and Jaeyoung finally settled down to sleep.

“Jackson,” Mark called to him. “You both have to go back.”

Shocked, he looked up at Mark and frowned. “Why?”

“You still have work to do.”

He shook his head. “My family is here. You’re here. I won’t leave you alone.”

Mark smiled gently. “I’m not alone. I’m with Yien, and besides, Jaeyoung can’t stay in this condition. It’s too brutal for his body, and who will feed him?”

Mark was right. The wolf and the vessel were two different entities. If the vessel starved, the wolf weakens. The vessel could live on without the wolf, but the wolf couldn’t live without the vessel.

He closed his eyes. _I have to be strong. I have to go back… for Jaeyoung’s sake._ He opened them again and looked at Mark from over Jaeyoung, who laid between them comfortably huddled in a ball, resting his head on his tiny paws. “What about your parents?”

Mark shook his head, sadly. “Leave them. I need time. The pain… it’s too deep. I can’t forgive them, but I love them. As much as I want to hate them, the memories of..." Mark chokes out. " They're hard to let go. They weren't bad before. They were good once… I need time... Time to find it in my heart if I can forgive them and move forward or cut ties with them completely.”

He nodded. He couldn’t understand why Mark still felt this sentiment towards the two people that have ruined his life, but he wasn’t going to prod. Mark was already in a vulnerable place as it is. He decided then that he was going to leave it to Mark to make the decision. As much as he wanted to shield Mark from the danger his parents imposed on him, he didn't want Mark to grow to resent him. The pain Mark was dealing with was much worst than a scrape. It was skin deep. Like a scar that was reopened time and time again. It was visible in the way that even in this relatively safe place, Mark was still hunched in on himself. His thin shoulders slouched inwards as though he were being squeezed in between to solid objects. He was the perfect picture of being stuck between a rock and a hard place.

And that’s when Jackson noticed it. The triskelion tattoo on his abdomen was glowing through his white shirt. A bright aqua blue shining through the loose, thin fabric of his shirt. Reaching forward, he frowned. “What is that tattoo? Why a triskelion?”

Mark looked down at his shirt and smiled sadly. “This old thing? When I was younger my **_N_** ** _ǎ_** ** _inai_** said that it would lead me to my mate- that only my true mate would be able to see it. I never believed it because well… she was an old romantic. I was shocked that you were about to see it, but I guess she was right.” “What does it mean?” “Mind, body, spirit. Father, mother, child. Past, present, future. Life, death, rebirth. Power, intellect, love. Creation, preservation, destruction… take your pick. For the longest time, I believe it meant the last for me.” He sighed heavily. “Wanna know what I think?” Mark eyed him curiously, frowning slightly. “I think, for you, it means creation, preservation, and destruction.” Mark’s brow shot up high on his head in shock and confusion, and he chuckled. “You can create life. You created a beautiful life, baby. Look at Jaeyoung. He’s perfect. You endured so much and even through all the stress that you were undergoing at the time, he came out beautifully. You preserved and persevered through it all for him. I don’t know how you did, but through it all, you never thought about yourself. All you thought about was keeping him safe. I’m fairly certain that if any harm came to him, you would be destructive as well.” Mark chuckled. “Of course. He’s mine,” he said fiercely as he wrapped an arm around Jaeyoung and pulled him close. 

Jackson watched as Mark’s hand soothed over Jaeyoung’s fur. “I’ll go back… on one condition,” he finally told Mark.

“What?”

“Promise me you’ll come back to me.”

Tears filled Mark’s eyes. His omega lifted his hand from their pup’s side and laid his palm on his cheek and he closed his eyes as Mark’s warmth seeped into his skin. “I’ll always come back to you, alpha. You’re my home.”

And just like the fading sun, he slowly surfaced. When he opened his eyes again, he was laying on the kitchen floor with his arms wrapped around his slumbering family- Mark still in his wolf form and Jaeyoung nestled warmly in Mark’s soft white fur.

It was night, but the full moon was shining in through the window. They slept soundly, peacefully. Even in the darkness of the kitchen, Jackson can just faintly see the smile on their faces. Carefully, he slipped his hand under Jaeyoung’s neck and Yien lifted his head with a snarl. Smiling, he silently reassured the wolf that it was him, and Yien bowed his head getting a final inhale of the pup before turning his muzzle away.

Taking that as a sign of surrender, Jackson lifted Jaeyoung in his arms and stood. Yien stood on all fours and looked up at him. His golden eyes shining with pride and a wide grin stretched over his sharp teeth.

Jackson regarded the wolf for a minute before he spoke to it. “Take care of him, Yien.”

The grin dead down and the wolf bowed his head. _Yes, alpha._

“You’ll get me if anything happens to him, right?”

“You’ll be the first to know.”

Tears filled his eyes and he nodded before he turned away, heading to his bedroom. He laid Jaeyoung on the bed before slipping in between the covers and gathering the pup close to him. As his eyes began to feel heavy, he thought to himself: _Tomorrow. I’ll deal with them tomorrow._

The bed felt slightly cold without Mark’s warmth burrowing close to him, and his heart felt empty. He couldn’t see Yien, but he knew the omega was close. The room was rich with his spring and pear scent. A moment later, the bed dipped behind him and soft fur brushed against his back as Yien hopped on the bed and burrowed against his back. The warmth of his fur and scent infiltrated his senses, and he began to relax.

The last thing he heard before he surrendered to exhaustion was Mark’s voice. _Good night, Jackson. I love you with all my heart. Sweet dreams,_ and Jackson smiled, eyes finally slipping shut. He didn’t forget. “I love you too, baby, with all my heart. I’ll be here waiting for you. Take all the time you need.”

_Whatever it takes, I'm gonna do my damnest to make sure my family can smile as happily as they did in that meadow, and I'm gonna protect that smile for the rest of my life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When someone you're close to is in pain , how do you deal ?


	84. Fir and Fur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark makes a very interesting discovery from someone he never expected

_Fir and Fur_

 

Mark watched as Jackson fell into a peaceful sleep. The fading sun taking him and his warmth away. Slowly, Jaeyoung began to fade away too from under his forearm. As the last of their essence faded away before his eyes, fat tears welled up in his eyes and the pain his heart growing until he could take it no more. He closed his eyes and curled into a ball, letting them fall.

 _Promise me you’ll come back to me,_ Jackson had said. He didn’t know how long it would take for him to sort out his feelings, but he held himself up to that promise. He felt Yien become alert and he tensed. He dashed away the tears from his eyes and sat up ready to command Yien into a battle, but the wolf began to relax. A moment later, Jaeyoung’s sweet pear scent much like his swept through him on a breeze and he too began to relax.

Curious, he closed his eyes and saw in his mind’s eyes Jackson holding Jaeyoung close to him. Pride filled him and Yien stood proud smiling at the scene before him.

 _Take care of him, Yien,_ Jackson told the wolf. It wasn’t commanding. It was more a plea than anything else. He saw emptiness in the alpha’s eyes and his heart sank.

“Yes, alpha,” came Yien’s immediate reply.

 _You’ll let me know if anything happens to him, right?_ the alpha asked.

It was Mark that replied this time, remembering Jackson’s reassurance from earlier that day. “You’ll be the first to know,” he told the alpha immediately. He watched tears fill Jackson’s eyes and his heart clenched with pain. He didn’t realize how much this was affecting the alpha. Jackson then turned away and Yien followed, close at his heels. He watched as Jackson laid Jaeyoung on their bed and got ready to go to bed.

 _Tomorrow. I’ll deal with them tomorrow,_ he heard Jackson say and he grew confused. Jackson’s lips had not moved an inch, but he heard the alpha’s voice clear as day. “How…-” he asked out loud, but stopped short when he saw the way Jackson pulled Jaeyoung close to him and huddled closely. There was a quiver in his frame and his heart lurched. Pain seared through him with white hot flames. He huffed out a painfully grunt at the scene. The vulnerable way Jackson laid on their bed as if it were too cold, too large- too empty- squeezed at his heart, and he opened his eyes with a cry, falling to his knees as he looked up at the dark sky.

He landed with a soft thud on the meadow’s soft green floor and let the pain take over him. Heart-wrenching sobs wrecking his entire body, and no one around to hold him as the pain washed over him. His chest feeling hollower than it has ever been. His heart throbbing slowly, painfully. The field feeling larger, less warm without Jaeyoung and Jackson in it with him.

Slowly, his sobs came to quiet whimpers. _This is what it must mean to feel ‘lonely,’_ he thought to himself as fresh tears filled his eyes. He closed his eyes and lowered his back onto the grassy floor.

 _Mark_ , Yien called to him and he opened his eyes.

Before he even saw the wolf, he smelt him, but there was something different in his scent, and he grew confused. He wiped at the tears with the back of his hand and sat up slightly, leaning on an elbow. Just beyond the slopes at the end of the meadow through a line of fir trees, Yien emerged with another wolf. The wolf was larger and black. It was obvious in its stance that he could overpower Yien in a fight, but strangely, Mark didn’t feel scared of it. There was something familiar about it. As they came closer, the wolf bowed deeply. Its back arching as it dipped its front half.

 _Mark,_ the wolf addressed him softly as it lifted its head to look him in the eyes. The wolf’s eyes filled a dark blood red and respect. There was a hint of admiration and fondness in them and he smiled. He would know that gruff voice anywhere, those eyes.

“Jia Er,” he whispered in amazement. “How?” he blurted as he lunged forward and buried his face in the wolf’s neck, fresh tears pricking at his eyes again.

The wolf pulled away, and looked at him again. _You and I are connected- just like me and Yien are connect. That tattoo, Mark… I recognized it the moment Jackson saw it. You have no idea how special you are- how special Yien is._

Confused, Mark frowned at the wolf.

The wolf sighed and sat on its hind legs. _It’s a long story. You might as well get comfortable,_ he said as he lowered himself on the ground with his head still held high. _Come lay on me. I’ll keep you warm._

He smiled his thanks before he turned and leaned back on the wolf. The silky softness of Jia Er’s fur surrounded him and warmth began to seep into him. He began to relax against the wolf when Jackson’s scent filled his lungs. Here, it smelled stronger. Almost like he had a bouquet of lavender right beneath his nose mixed in with neroli, and he buried it in the wolf’s pelt, taking a deeper breath of it. The wolf huffed softly against his hair that sounded almost like a chuckle, and he smiled.

 _Jackson always does the same,_ he thought to himself and he felt his heart squeeze as he thought of the alpha again. “You gonna tell me a bedtime story, Jia Er?” he asked the wolf playfully.

 _It’ll take longer than just your bedtime, Mark,_ the wolf replied, grinning sheepishly. _I never thought I would ever have to tell this story._ The wolf looked away and Mark followed his gaze. He was looking intently at Yien. There was a wisdom in his eyes and… love? Mark looked at Yien closely and for the first time, he noticed the infinity sign on his right flank. _Yien, I think it’s time you go back to Jackson and the pup._

Yien simply took a step towards them and nuzzled against Jia Er’s neck before stepping back again and running for the trees. He and Jia Er watched until his wolf disappeared into the tree lining. _Do you know what the infinity sign symbolizes?_ Jia Er asked, looking back down at him.

“Something that can’t be calculated? At least that’s what I was taught in school,” he shrugged nonchalantly, turning back to the wolf. Something told him the symbol was important, and his interest was instantly piqued again.

Jia Er huffed, rolling his eyes back into his head as he shook it. _Modern schoolteachers. Good for nothing, I swear._

“What does it mean then?” he asked, slightly confused.

 _It's a cycle,_ Jia Er replied. A n _ever ending one- much like me, Yien and Shi Li. Our souls are forever bonded. When our vessels die, we’re reborn into another hybrid, but always meeting._

“Shi Li?”

 _Park Jinyoung,_ the wolf clarified and he nodded in understanding. _We were all once humans- centuries ago. Shi Li and I were from a nomadic tribe. He was the son of our leader, Chief Hui, but because we were close in age, we became the best of friends. We spent our days travelling across the great expanse of modern-day China and training to become protectors of our tribe. We were inseparable- still technically are, if you really think about it._

 _One night, when we were in our early teens, our tribe stopped for the night and_   _we were put on patrol duty. We had just came to the edges of our perimeter when I found Yien lying unconscious within it. He was barely alive, but our shaman was able to revive him. When he woke up, he told us that his tribe were traders, travelling back to the modern-day Beijing for supplies when they were attacked by wolves. He told our leader that he escaped because his mother distracted the pack, and he was the only survivor. Chief Hui was instantly enraptured by his beauty and welcomed him into the tribe._

_I couldn’t blame the man. The moment Yien opened his eyes, I fell in love. Like you, he had the most beautiful grey eyes and when he smiled, the world became brighter. There was no stopping me from pursuing this beautiful man. He was a vision straight out of a fairytale book. I wanted him so much, so I did everything in my power to show him how I felt and was relieved when he confessed his feelings for me were mutual. Yien had a way of taking your complete attention without even trying. His deep, kind heart only makes you want to protect him from all danger, which in turn was what led our leader to decide his fate for him when he came closer to marriageable age._

_By the time it became well known throughout China that our tribe had the most beautiful man alive, and that he was coming off age, we were no longer a nomadic tribe. We had settled in a plot of land large enough to grow  a plantation of tea leaves. With Yien’s experience in trading, our tribe prospered greatly. Suitors from afar came visiting every day to take a look at the marriage prize. Our chief made it a point to dress Yien in the finest of silks and was always presentable. Our chief became an advisor to the emperor at the time and with time, he became blinded by money and power._

_Shi Li had also in love with Yien, but never confessed, nor did he tell me. He thought that when the time came, his father would gift him Yien instead of letting him and his skills go, and he had been right. On the day Yien turned twenty, he went to see Chief Hui without my knowledge. He went to tell our chief that he wanted to marry me. At the time, I was just a mere warrior to our tiny village and had nothing to offer our tribe but my fighting skills. Chief Hui went crazy. He couldn’t let Yien go at all. I think a part of him wanted Yien for himself._

_He locked Yien up that night, and when I came calling on Yien, he was waiting with the shaman in Yien’s house._ _No amount of physical training had ever prepared me fight a shaman, and I ended up being cursed,_ Jia Er said bitterly. His eyes were glazed over with memory and hardened into red hot coals. His strong jaw twitching with anger, and Mark couldn’t help his instinct to reach up and cup his face between his hands.

“I’m sure you fought with all your might,” he tried to reassure the wolf.

Jia Er huffed, bowing his head in shame. _The shaman… he didn’t only curse me. He bonded our souls together. He thought it was only appropriate that we take the form of the beast that brought us all together. Ashamed, I ran. For the first time in my life, I ran,_ the wolf lamented regretfully. _I couldn’t face Yien after failing, so I ran. I didn’t know that Yien had suffered the same fate as I._

Suddenly, Jia Er huffed a bitter laugh before he continued. _Have you ever heard the term ‘lone wolf’?_

Mark nodded. “Don’t tell me it was coined from you as well.”

 _And the howling at the moon._ Jia Er looked up then, at the sky. _Every night as I looked up and saw the moon, it reminded me of your eyes, Yien’s eyes- grey and shining brightly down at me. So far and out of reach._ The wolf looked down at him. Mark felt the wolf take a deep breath. _Three hundred and sixty four days later, I came back. I was sure Yien would not recognize me. I was so sure he had been forced to marry someone else. I didn’t know. I didn’t know until a year later…_ Jia fell silent. His eyes hooded again with distant memories.

“Know what?” he prodded. His stomach clenching with nervousness.

_For almost a year, I thought I was the only man stuck in a beast, but then I saw him for the first time. He was so tiny and beauty. There was no denying he was mine, but how? At the time, I couldn’t understand. How did I have a human child when I couldn't even have a wolf pup? How did I even have a child? I never had sexual relations with a woman, so there was no way… There was no way this tiny human child was mine!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well if ya'll didn't think I was that crazy before you probably do now ...... o.O
> 
> I need help ....


	85. Genes and Jeans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double update .... surprise !!!

_Genes and Jeans_

 

_Jackson opened his eyes and found himself lying in a field of tea leaves. Confused, he examined his surroundings. He stood slowly and walked to the edge of the field. He looked around him again and realized he was back in the meadow. It was completely dark now. Mark was nowhere in sight, and everything was different. He was in his wolf form for one, but not in control of his limbs. Much like a dream he was just a spectator._

_Just over the slope, where there had been American fir trees, there was now cypress trees that were indigenous to China and something was calling to him from just beyond the lining. He walked closer, careful not to draw any attention to himself. His heart beating erratically in his chest. All his instinct screamed at him to tuck tail and run, but closer and closer still he approached the trees. Through thick branches, lights began to streaming through and from the dimness of it, he was sure they were coming from candles._

_As he drew closer to the lights, he came upon a house made of uneven clay. Through the open window, he heard the beginnings of child’s whimpering, so he peered into the house in search of the child but was limited by the frame. A moment later, an old man come into the room from a door opposite from the window he was looking into. The old man walked out of sight, into the direction of the crying and came back with the child in his arms. He noticed that the child couldn’t have been older than Jaeyoung, but that wasn’t what caught his attention. The child looked exactly like Jaeyoung did, and he began to panic._

What is Jaeyoung doing here? _he thought angrily to himself. A possessiveness filled him, but no matter how hard he tried to step forward, his wolf wouldn’t budge. Instead, he felt the wolf’s shock before panic seemed to seep into him._

_He stopped struggling immediately when the cooing child lifted its hand. On the inner part of its wrist, he saw a birth mark. It was too far to see what it was, but it was then he realized that the child wasn’t Jaeyoung._

_“I’m so sorry, little one,” the old man carrying the child wept. “I didn’t imagine fate would be so cruel and assign you such a harsh future.”_

_Somewhere from deep within, Jackson felt anger, panic and confusion radiating from Jia Er, and he fell silent._ A memory?

_After a minute of silent crying, the man composed himself and fed the child before rocking it back to sleep. Jackson studied the man carefully. There was something oddly familiar about the old man and yet, not at the same time.  He had a gentle aura about him, but Jackson somehow knew he was also dangerous when provoked. He honed his hearing back on the man and listened to the lullaby he sang. He had a sweetest, soothing voice not common for males- steady, powerful, and like the man himself, gentle._

_When the child was finally asleep again, the old man moved out of sight to lay him down and exited the room. He quietly moved around the corner of the house, careful to stay in the shadows. On the corner of the house, he saw a cove beautifully made of Hubei red and pink roses. In the core of the cove, he saw a fluffy of dirty white fur, and his breath caught in his throat._

_There, laying in the thorns of the rose bush was Yien looking tired, sad and slightly emaciated. The wolf was beautiful even in its unkempt state, but it was his eyes that shook him to the core. There was a sadness in them that was more human than wolf. From this distance, Jackson caught the scent of pain, both physical and emotional and he grew angrier and angrier with each passing minute. On a deeper inhale, he caught Yien’s scent, and there was no doubt the wolf was in heat. There was an answering hum in his groin and he grit his teeth._

_A moment later, the old man came around the opposite corner of the house, approaching the bushel of roses. There was a sneer of annoyance on his face as he bent over and peered at Yien. “You’re a pretty bitch even in this form, aren’t you, Yien?” the man asked quietly. Yien snarled at the man weakly, but the man simply laughed. “Because of you, our village has suffered great lost. Shi Li will drive this town to the ground. Al because you loved that lowly servant.”_

_With each word that passed through the man’s lips, blind rage began to replace the shock Jia Er was feeling and before he could even ask Jia Er if the man’s words held any truth, they were leaping for the man. Numb, that was all Jackson felt as Jia leapt on the man and began to maul him. His jaw snapping blindly in an attempt to tear into the flailing man’s neck._

Jia Er! Stop! _he tried to command._ Stop!

_From the corner of his eyes, he saw Yien try to stand, but his thin legs crumpled under his weight._

_“Jia Er?” the white wolf called weakly before he rose his voice a little more. “Jia Er!”_

_The snapping stopped, but Jia Er was still snarling and glaring at the old man beneath him._

_“Jia Er? Is that you?” Yien asked._

_Jia Er looked up and Jackson met Yien’s grey eyes. “Yien...-“_

_“It is you. Where have you been?” Yien asked._

_Jia Er closed his eyes and whimpered, bowing his head. “Yien, I’m so sorry. I failed you. I’m so sorry.” Jackson felt the shame his wolf felt in that moment before they felt a soft wet snout nudging into their face._

_“I thought you were dead. I needed you. I-I…-“_

_“I’m so sorry, my love,” Jia Er whimpered louder, tears filling his eyes. “I failed you. I didn’t know that you… I promise I’ll never leave you again.”_

_Yien nodded. “_ _Báib_ _ǎ_ _o_ _.”_

_“Yien, is he really mine?” The omega cried, and Jia Er softened, stepping away from the old man to nuzzle against Yien. The wolf didn’t need any more confirming. A fierce possessiveness filled Jia Er and the wolf began to scent the omega. Jia Er soothed the omega, releasing powerful pheromones as he took as much from the omega. Yien’s soft pear scent hit Jackson like a tidal wave and he too began to relax. It was odd how much Yien resembled Mark._

_There’s a bustle of movement beside them and Jia Er’s eyes snapped open. The old man is standing again now and he has a knife held between trembling hands. “Oh, this is gold. I can’t wait for Shi Li to hear about this. He’s been looking for you, Jia Er.”_

_Jia Er snarled at the man, stepping between him and Yien. He puffed up to his full height and huffed. “Move!”_

_The man grit his teeth and stepped back towards the corner he came from. “Leave now.”_

_“Not without my son,” he growled._

_“You expect a child to live amongst wolves?” the man asked incredulously._

_“He’s mine!” Jia Er growled possessively._

_“Leave the child amongst his kind.”_

_Yien snarled angrily. “Give me back my pup. He will be among his kind.”_

_“You’re animal. Leave him,” the man tried to reason._

_“He’s more wolves than man. You should know that,” Yien hissed. “And you have no one to blame for that than yourself.”_

_The man faltered and gaped at them in shock. “He’s human now.”_

_Yien shook his head. “For how long?”_

_The man threw himself on his knees, sobbing then. “I don’t know.”_

_Yien pushed past them and cautiously walked to the man. Jackson got ready for the man to attack Yien as Jia Er growled at Yien in warning, but the omega simply shook his head. “Please give me back our son,” he pleaded. “Do Jie, please. He belongs with his family. He belongs with us. Please give me back my son and we’ll leave in peace.”_

_“And what if Shi Li comes here? What will I tell him?” the man asked._

_“Tell him I ran away. Tell him we died. Tell him anything, but please give me my son.”_

_The man contemplated this for a moment. “He’ll find out the truth eventually.”_

_“We’ll be long gone by then,” Yien reassured the man. “Please you’re our only hope at survival. If we stay, only more death will come. Please.”_

_The man nodded his head, dropping the knife. “Go.”_

_Yien didn’t wait another second. He leapt around the man and came back a moment later carrying the child by the blanket secured between his teeth. He put the child down and turned to the man. He nuzzled against the sobbing man’s face until the man met his eyes. “Thank you. We’ll fix everything when the time is right.”_

_“Yien, there’s only one way to break the curse.”_

_“How?”_

_“Kill Shi Li. Men weren’t supposed to walk with three legs. He’s the third foot. Sever the third foot break the curse.”_

_“Thank you, Shi Li.”_

_“Free your child from the curse. I made a severe mistake involving an innocent.”_

_Yien nodded. “I will. Whatever it takes, however long it takes. I promise you, Do Jie. We will make things right.”_

_The old man lifted a palm and placed it on Yien’s abdomen. There was a surge of power and Yien shifted back to his human form. Jackson gaped in shock at the stark resemblance Yien had to Mark for a second before Jia Er looked down at himself and he too shifted back. “I will hold you to that promise. Your child and his children will bear the mark of true of only alphas, and the ones that bear his bite will forever be connected to him. There is a catch though.”_

_“What?”_

_“Shi Li is connected to you as well, but his children will only bear his mark.”_

_Yien nodded one last time. “Goodbye, Do Jie. I will keep my promise.” The omega picked up their child._

_“Go into the house and gather as much supplies as you can carry, but remember you must leave with haste.”_

_Yien nodded and walked back into the house. He came back with a bag filled to the brim with items and hugged the man close._

_Jia Er waited until Yien was a safe distance away from the man before he too turned away and they walked into the woods. When they made it into the meadow, Yien clutched their child close to his chest sighed in relief._

_For hours, they walked and walked, and as the night grew older and the day younger, Yien began to slow and Jia Er stopped him at a bank. “Let’s rest here for the night. You need food, water and rest.”_

_Yien shook his head. “We need to keep going, Jia Er. Shi Li…”_

_“I’ll stay awake. Rest for now. We’ll start the run again tomorrow.”_

_Yien nodded. He yawned and leaned back against a tree. Jia Er gathered wood and started a fire before he hunted a rabbit. By the time he had the rabbit cleaned and hanging over the open fire, Yien was fast asleep with the blanket wound around him and the child._

_As dawn broke over the sky, Jia Er opened the bag and found a kidney shaped jug. He pulled it out and walked a small distance away from the fire. He broke a large leaf from a plant and washed in the bank before gathering as much water as the leaf could hold. Carefully he carried the leaf back to the fire and poured the contents into a pot he found in the bag. He created a smaller fire and placed rocks on the sides of it before placing the pot on the rocks. He let the water come to a boil before he killed them fire and checked on the rabbit. When he deemed the water warm enough, he filled the jug and placed it aside then pulled the rabbit away from the open fire and set it out to warm._

_He was just about to wake Yien up when an arrow whizzed past him, pierced straight through his child and into Yien chest. Suddenly alert and in a panic, he turned in the direction of where the arrow came from and crouched ready to attack even as he backed up towards Yien. Behind him, Yien was howling in pain, and anger rose in him. He turned back around and dashed to Yien, throwing himself over the man- shielding him from whatever danger surrounded them._

_Another arrow whizzed and sliced him on his right shoulder before hitting Yien in the chest, and dark laughter rang in his ears. Beneath him, Yien was sobbing, clutching at their child and his heart shattered. He didn’t have to check to know the child was no longer with them._

_It was such a short period of time that Jia Er and Jackson knew the child, but his heart ached for Jia Er and tears filled his eyes as he thought of Jaeyoung. Blind rage filled him and together, they stood turning to the voice that was now addressing them._

_“Jia Er. I’ve been waiting for you,” Shi Li called out to him as he stepped out from behind a tree._

_“You’ve been waiting for death then,” Jia Er hissed._

_They felt nothing- they saw nothing. They ran at the man and as they got closer, they pounced into the air, shifting midway. A snap of their jaw and the foul taste of copper-scented blood filled their senses. The pain numbed them. Rage blinded them. Loss and grief controlled all of them. Killing was all they knew._

_Somewhere in the distance someone began to shout their name. “Jia Er! Jia Er! Jia Er! Stop!”_

_Finally exhausted, Jia Er stumbled backwards and let Shi Li’s body crumple to the forest floor. Do Jie stumbled forward and sobbing as he placed a hand over Shi Li’s throat. “What have you done?” the man shrieked._

_“What do you mean ‘what have I done?’” Jia Er growled at the man. “I killed him. You lied to us. You said killing him would end the curse.”_

_“No. No. No!” Do Jie said shaking Shi Li’s limp body. “Yien was the only one that can kill him to break the curse.”_

_“What?”_

_“Yien is the one with the mark. Yien is the only one that can kill him to free all of us.”_

_Jia Er shifted back, stumbling until he was flat on his ass, staring at the shaman in shock. “You said…”_

_“I know what I said, but I wasn’t speaking to you!” the man hissed at him._

_“No. No…_ No! _” Jia Er shouted the last bit._

Jackson gasped as he sat up in bed looking down at his jeans that he didn’t care to pull off before going to bed. His heart tightened in his chest painfully as memories of the dream swept through him and tears filled his eyes. _Jia Er. Yien,_ he thought, letting the tears fall. He looked down at Jaeyoung and sobs wrenched out of his throat. He leaned down and gathered the pup in his arms. Slowly, he rocked the both of them back and forth on the bed taking in deep breathes of the alpha-pup’s scent and cried until he had no more left tears to cry. He used to think a life without Mark and Jaeyoung would be the worst thing in the world, but now he knew there was a much worst torture and it was actually losing them right before his eyes. The pain and anger he had felt through Jia Er was fresh and it was a pain he didn’t ever want to come to know again.

 _Mark, baby. Please, come back to me,_ he silently screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was by far the hardest chapter to write . If you get lost somewhere , I'm sorry . It was so hard writing Jackson's POV from Jia Er's POV .... UGGGGGH .....
> 
> By now , ya'll are probably like "this chic is fucking nuts ! Was she high on that good shit when she thought this fic up ???" I swear I wasn't tho . My mind is very ......... complex . 
> 
> If you did get lost somewhere , don't hesitate to ask .


	86. Hear and Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark finally gets some answers but more questions come with each answer he gets

Here and Hear

 

Mark looked at Jackson’s wolf with all the pain in his heart as the same pain reflected back at him like blood red moons. Heart-wrenching sobs overtaking him as he held the wolf’s face in his palms. “I’m so sorry, Jia Er. I had no idea. You watched all of that happen. No one can blame you for that simple mistake. I could never imagine the pain you went through lifetime after lifetime watching them die right before your eyes. I’ll make everything right. I promise you. I will make everything right.”

“You have to, Mark. For Jaeyoung’s sake. For all our sake’s,” the wolf whimpered. “Only you and Yien can make it right.”

“What do I have to do?” he asked.

“Go back to your family. Only you can protect them. Mark, you’re so much stronger than you think.”

He nodded. “Okay, alpha.”

“Sleep for now, love but you have to go back. No matter what, you _have to_ go back.”

Mark hugged the wolf close breathing in his neroli scent and soon, sleep took over him. The exhaustion of the day finally settling into his bones. Pain, anguish, disappointment causing him to fall asleep crying as he clutched unto the wolf’s fur like a man caught in the open sea with only a piece of driftwood to keep him afloat and miles from land. The last thing he heard was Jia Er’s gruff lulling voice telling him to rest, and when he woke up, Jia Er was gone.

For a moment, he panicked until he saw Yien emerge from the woods. There was a happiness that shone brightly in the wolf’s eyes and Mark smiled in relief.

“Are you ready?” the wolf asked and he shook his head.

“No, but will I ever be?”

“Probably not. It was hard move forward after that, but we can do this, Mark. For Jaeyoung and Jackson,” the wolf smiled sadly.

He leaned forward and gathered Yien in his arms. “We can and we will, Yien. We’ll make things right.” With that determination in his mind, he closed his eyes and let himself become one with his wolf. “Let’s go back.”

When he opened his eyes, he was lying beside Jackson, leaning against his broad back, and the alpha was crying clutching onto their pup. He shifted. “Jackson?”

Jackson turned back to him and smiled, but the smile was somber and there were tears in his eyes. “Don’t ever leave me again, Mark Tuan. I don’t know what I’d ever do without you.”

Tears filled his own eyes as he wrapped his arms around his family. “I am never leaving again. Ever,” he promised. “I’m so sorry, baby. I’m never leaving again.”

Together, they cried for themselves- their past, their present, their child, their wolves, and their very unclear future. Together, they rode out the pain and anguish in their hearts. When they finally separated, Jackson got up and made a bottle for Jaeyoung and Mark was left to stare at his son.

“Hey, you,” he smiled at the pup.

 _Daddy,_ a voice called to him and he gasped.

“Jae,” he sat up, stunned. “Is that you talking?”

The pup smiled at him. _Daddy,_ he said again.

Mark stared at the pup in wonder. “Ho-…” he began to ask, but was cut short when he really thought about it. “Of course. You’re Yien’s child. _My_ child, and yet older than I am in soul. This is amazing.”

The child cooed, reaching out chubby arms at him and he laughed. He reached down and picked up the pup, holding him close. He sighed in contentment, looking into Jaeyoung’s stony grey eyes. “Oh, Jaeyoung. Baby, _you_ are amazing.”

The child stared at him with a wisdom and seriousness that made his breath catch in his throat. _Daddy, you are amazing. You can do this. For us, but first, you need to forgive them. They love you, and they’re willing to help. We can’t do this without them. We need all the strength we can get from this pack to bring that man down. I believe in you, Daddy._

“Thank you, baby. I just wish I could believe in myself too.”

“I see he decided to talk to you,” Jackson said from the doorway, smiling as he leaned on the jamb of it.

He looked up at his alpha and smiled warmly. “Hi,” he finally greeted the alpha.

Jackson smiled back at him, leaning away from the door and made his way to the bed. Leaning over Jaeyoung, he pecked a chaste kiss on Mark’s lips. “Hi,” he whispered before leaning away again. He pressed the bottle into Mark’s palm. “If it means anything, I believe in you too, baby. When the time comes, I’ll be right beside you.”

He sighed. He had no doubt in his mind Jackson had faith in him, but he also knew they both didn’t know when that time would present itself and if Jackson could and would be there beside him. “I know, and that’s why I love you. You’ve always been on my side- protecting me,” he said any way.

There was a knock at the door and Sophia Wang step through the doorway. “I have to speak to you both.”

Mark couldn’t deny the strong feeling in his heart of suspicion and slight resentment. He adored the female alpha, but somehow he knew deep in his heart, there was something she wasn’t saying. “We’ll be down in a second.”

The alpha nodded her head before she looked at Jackson, signaling him out the room. Jackson turned to him then, frowning. “Will you be okay? Do you need any help with Jaeyoung? I could take him off your hands so you could freshen up.”

He nodded his head. “I miss him,” he whispered, kissing Jaeyoung’s forehead. “but I do need to take a shower.”

Jackson nodded his head as he leaned down. He took the pup, kissed him before he walked out the room. He sighed again, watching his family leave him to the silence of the bedroom. _What is she hiding?_ he thought to himself.

 _You never know until you find out,_ Yien whispered back at him.

“Fine,” he groaned, getting up from the bed. He stood from the bed and slipped into the bathroom. After he turned the faucet on, he looked into the mirror and winced when he saw the bags under his eyes. He frowned, slipping out of his clothes. He stepped under the warm spray of the shower. He didn’t feel any more whole as he did before shifting, but he did feel more powerful. A tingling in his veins that wasn’t there before. “What is this feeling, Yien?”

_You and I are one now. What you’re feeling is my strength. When you shifted, the pain in your heart was too great to handle and it required my strength to keep your mind from shattering. The shift is a transition most don’t make without losing their mind because their blood and wolf are not as strong as yours._

“My blood?”

_Another time, Mark. Right now, you need to be at your family’s side. Best you not take your time._

“You’re right,” he sighed again.

When he was done, he got dressed and walked down to the family room. As he entered, everyone was sitting, waiting patiently for him. Quietly, he looked at everyone in the room- his parents, Jackson’s parents, Yu Yan, Jackson and last, Jaeyoung.

“Mark,” his father started to say, but he cut his father off with an arch of his brow and a hand held up in his direction.

“Before we start discussing anything, I want the truth. I want to know everything, and I mean, _everything,_ ” he stressed as he sat beside Jackson, across his parents. “What I have to do requires me to know everything. I can’t be kept in the dark anymore. I can’t be a naïve bystander only here to deliver the final death blow. I have to protect my family, and if it means, popping out of my bubble of comfort, I will do it.”

Everyone nodded in agreement before his mother began to speak. “Mark, we didn’t know until long after the contract was signed. Luckily, your father met Youngjae and Jinyoung before we signed the contract.”

“That’s impossible. You met Youngjae and Jinyoung after the contract was signed,” he said, shaking his head as he thought of his friend. “I said I wanted the truth and you start off with a lie.”

His father shook his head. “No, son. I’ve been in business with them for years. In fact, Jinyoung was the ‘beta’ that signed your contract as a witness when I was giving you over to Park Jinyoung. The bastard thought it was the most endearing thing. He was my inside man. I didn’t know the bastard before he approached me about taking you as his mate, so I hesitant about just handing him over my first son. After the initial meeting, Youngjae approached me together with Jinyoung. Jinyoung was on suppressants and scent blocker so he was easy to mistake as a beta. It was the perfect outlet if I wanted to pull you out of there, and I’m glad Youngjae came to me.”

Confusion filled him, and he looked at Jackson for guidance, but the alpha was jaw was tense. So, he gave up, asking the only question he could ask, even as more question popped up with each answer he got. “What does Youngjae have to gain from my freedom?”

Raymond’s face screwed up as he shook his head, throwing his hands in the air. “Son, at the time, I didn’t care. He was offering me an outlet with no catch and I was in no position to refuse an offer like that to protect you. He seemed like a trustworthy fellow and so I agreed, on the grounds that if he called me one day, I wouldn’t refuse him.”

“And did he call you? Has he called you to collect?”

“Yes,” Raymond answered. His frown deepened even more. “He asked me to relinquish all rights to your person to him.”

“What?”

“By birth, you are our child. I’ve never forgotten that and I will never forget that, Mark. You are my child. I would do anything to protect.”

“Well, you’ve done one mighty fine fucking job of that, Dad- handing me from one person to another like some type of fucking commodity,” he screamed, standing up to stand in front of the man that was once his hero. “Do you know what I had to endure? Why couldn’t you just protect me the right way, like a father should?”

“I was weak, Mark. I thought I was making a good choice. I had your mother and siblings to think about to. I thought you would come to understand once you had pups of your own,” his dad replied quietly.

He quieted, looking back at Jaeyoung, who was sitting in Jackson’s lap. _What lengths would I go to for him?_ he thought looking into the Jaeyoung’s wise, grey eyes- his heart fluttering erratically in his chest. The better question was: _What wouldn’t he do for Jaeyoung?_ The answer was simple. _Nothing._ He would do anything for his pup, even falsifying a legal document.

He bowed his head, defeated. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in to calm himself.

“Mark?” Jackson called and he opened his eyes, meeting his alpha’s calm gaze. His heart slowed.

 _I would do anything for my family,_ he realized.

He grimaced, and nodded. Making amends- it was a hard pill to swallow. He turned back to his father. “Lucky for you, I can find it in my heart to forgive you, but I will never forget the life to thrusted me into. For that, I can never forgive you, Dad.”

“I’ll take anything you’ll give me, Mark. Your mom and I both.”

He moved to Jackson and Jaeyoung. He took his pup from his father before turning back to the alphas he once looked up to with stars in his eyes. “Just don’t expect me to welcome you back with open arms anytime soon.”

His father nodded and his mother followed suit.

“One other thing,” Sophia interjected then and they all turned their attention to her. “Yu Yan,” she said turning to the young girl.

Everyone looked at Yu Yan expectantly, and hope flared in him. The girl stepped forward unfolding the sheet of paper she had been holding the day before. “My contact says he’ll be in the country soon, but he’s not exactly sure when. He also rejected the offer to take the shop.

He withered briefly. The hope he felt fading just as quickly as it came, but he nodded, hardening himself. Everyone else sighed.

“Well, it was a useless attempt to begin with. The only way to get rid of him is well, getting rid of him,” he said, letting out a sigh of his own.

“What do we do now?” his mother finally spoke up.

“I go back to work, and I wait.”

“Work?” his father asked, frowning. “Surely you’re not going back to work for Youngjae.”

“Why, Dad? You think I’m above serving drinks at a burlesque bar?”

“Well, now that you’re with Jackson-…”

“What? You want me to be a house husband?” he asked, raising a brow.

“I mean, who’ll stay with-…”

“With my son?” he finished.

“Well, yeah. Isn’t it a little inappropriate for a mated omega to be working in a bar filled with alphas? Especially now that you have Jaeyoung.”

“You really don’t know your son, do you?” Jackson asked as he stood. “Do you know what Mark told me the first night we met?”

Raymond Tuan’s brows furrowed skeptically.

His alpha chuckled, wrapping his strong arms around him and their pup. “‘I didn’t ask for your help, alpha.’ He flat out pushed me away right before the entire club’s staff descend on a bunch of alpha that could smell his heat. Second to my penthouse, Whiskers is the safest place I would put Mark. Why? Because there, he has people that care about his well-being. They’re called friends, and they are loyal and trustworthy. They would go to lengths to protect him, and have,” Jackson said. “I would put him there any day than entrust him to you.”

He looked up at Jackson then. His eyes were a deep red, but Mark could clearly see the adoration and protectiveness in them, and he smiled genuinely with all the love in his heart. He smiled with hope for the first time that day. In his heart of hearts, he knew his alpha was right. Throughout everything that has happened since he ran away from home, Jinyoung, Youngjae and Bambam have always stood beside him, protecting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No family is perfect . I learned a long time ago to expect the unexpected , but not to expect too much otherwise I would be setting myself up for disappointment , slight betrayal and a short supply of serotonin to my brain . Family tend to think that they're above the laws of science and that if they get your hopes up and end up not holding their end of the deal then they can say 'I'm sorry . Next time' and your hope will stay up until that elusive 'next time' . Like nah , bitch ! What goes up must come muthafucking down . Otherwise you die from a goddamn heart attack or depression (-.-)
> 
> I love my family ... on some days ... and other days I like to pretend I'm not related to them LMFAO XD


	87. Beer and Bier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A minute of humor .... maybe less cuz I'm not funny at alll ..... before we go in deep again

_Beer and Bier_

 

Jackson looked across the room at Mark as he moved around the club serving drinks. It was as though Mark wasn’t even mated. He was still one of the most sought-after servers in the club. At first, it filled him with pride knowing that Mark was coming home to him, but after a while of sitting quiet, it became harder and harder to restrain himself from connecting his fist to some unsuspecting alpha’s jaw. He sighed, cursed to himself, looking away from Mark to Jaebum, who was sitting across the table from him. “I always thought having an omega would strap me to the home-front. You know, spend more time at home, sit around and become the epitome of every chairman- fat, ugly, and aging rapidly.”

“At least you have an omega. Mine is bonded to someone else,” Jaebum grumbled.

Yugyeom laughed sheepishly. “Mine won’t give me answer.”

The two older alphas looked at him. “Answer? I thought you both were bonded to one another already,” he frowned at the youngest member at the table.

“I asked him to marry me and he said he needed time,” Yugyeom stated, not bothering to side-step the question as he lifted his glass of brewery and took a long swig.

“Time for what?” Jaebum asked. “How did we even get stuck with the three most stubborn omegas on the planet?”

He gestured to the maknae. “Smart ass here led us to them.”

Yugyeom at least had the decency to blush. “How was I to know they would be our down fall? I mean, I lead you to them, but I didn’t put your hands down their pants.”

“Yeah!” Jaebum exclaimed as he reached over and jabbed the maknae on the arm.

He looked away and began searching the crowd for Mark again. Tonight was the first night he left Jaeyoung with his parents, and he knew Mark was itching to get back to their pup, but with everything happening recently, he exercised his authority over the omega and encouraged him to begin trusting others. It was a win-win for everyone. His parents and Mark’s would have time with their pup and gain Mark’s trust, while he and Mark got to spend more time with each other. It was perfect, but it was also nerve-wrecking.

His eyes fell on Mark and when they omega turned his breath hitched. There was a softness in the way his hair fell across his face. The grin that lit up his face was heartwarming. The wolfish grin that graced his features made his heart skip a beat. His cock hardened just a tad.

“Down, boy,” Jaebum barked across the table, laughing and he turned to his friend with a sardonic smile, not even bothering to blush.

“I’ve put more than just my hands in his pants.”

Yugyeom gave him a look of pure disgust. “Yeah! We don’t need to know what you both do behind closed doors.”

“That’s what I told Mark,” a voice said from behind Jaebum, and they all looked to see Jinyoung leaning on one foot with a tray between his waist and arm. “He was the one that actually suggested I tie you down, Bummie.”

Jaebum groaned, tucking his chin into his chest in an attempt to hide the blush on his cheeks. “Jinyoungie.”

The omega simply laughed, coming over to take Jaebum’s empty glass as he and Yugyeom looked at the eldest in amusement. “Oh, hyung! Are you blushing?”

Jaebum shot to his feet, lip curling into a growl, but before he could release the chuckle bubbling up from his chest a commotion broke out at cross the club. His instincts shot up on high alert and he was standing on his feet in an instant. “Mark,” he growled, stalking his way to the group of people gathering around- Jaebum, Yugyeom and Jinyoung hot on his heels.

As he drew closer, Mark’s scent grew stronger and anxiety gnawed at him. Shoving his way to the center of the crowd, he found Mark straddling an alpha fist held above his head as he heave for breath. His eyes the color of newly molten stone. “What did you say?” the omega hissed.

The alpha below Mark was in worst shape than he, heaving under Mark’s thin frame and pinned down by Mark’s clenched fist at his collar. “You bitch!”

Mark swiftly dropped his fist, landing a clean strike across the alpha’s cheek. The alpha’s head bounced on the floor before it lulled to the side, his eyes slipping more into delirium. “Don’t you ever speak about my family like that again,” Mark hissed before he lifted his gaze to the crowd around him. There was a wildness in the omega’s that made fear gnaw at the pit of his stomach and strangely, a sense of pride also filled him.

 _Yes, Mark can do it. This is the Mark we need to bring that bastard down once and for all._ “Mark,” he called, stepping forward with open palms. “Baby, let him go.”

Mark looked up at him, his eyes glazed over with fury, and snarled, “No one threatens my baby!”

Comprehension set in, Mark wasn’t in a blind rage, so he stepped back. Beside him, Jaebum and Yugyeom came to a stop and gaped at the scene.

“Aren’t you gonna stop him?” Jaebum asked.

“Nope,” he replied with a shake of his head, his chest puffing up with pride even as he shrugged nonchalantly. “He’s right. No one threatens a pup, especially Jaeyoung.”

Jaebum eyebrows shot up his forehead. “He’s gonna kill the man though.”

“No, he won’t,” and as if by cue, Mark landed the last punch somewhat exhaustedly before running a hand through his blonde locks to sweep them away from his face. He leaned over and whispered something in the alpha’s ear. The alpha nodded weakly and Mark stood, panting.

He stepped forward and around Mark, to pick the man up off the floor by the collar. He looked the alpha in the eye. His red eyes meeting dark brown ones. “I hope you take this as a lesson learned. Next time, it won’t be Mark landing the punches. No one threatens our pup.”

The man’s eyes filled with fear that was practically palpable. “Yes, sir,” the man responded weakly.

He released that man and he landed on his knees with an audible thud. _That’s gonna leave an extra bruise,_ he thought somewhat satisfied as he turned to Mark, sweeping him for injuries. “Are you okay, Baby?”

Mark nodded slowly. “That felt good. Thank you.”

“Anything for you, Baby,” he replied, wrapping an arm around his omega. He dropped a kiss on Mark’s head. “Why don’t you take a break? Tend to those cuts on your hands before you scar.”

Mark looked down at his hands, blood oozing from the tiny cuts littering his knuckles and groaned. He didn’t stop the laughter that rose from deep in his chest. “Com’on.”

Together, they made their way up the stairs and into Youngjae’s office. The younger looked up from the reports on his desk with a smile. Mark hesitated at the door and he looked down at his omega. “What’s wrong?” he asked and Mark simply shook his head, refusing to step foot in it. “We need a first aid kit and it’s in Youngjae’s desk.”

Mark sighed in defeat and moved past him to plop himself on the couch. It was an obvious sign of defiance, and Jackson smiled to himself as he made his way to Youngjae. He reached out a hand expectantly and the beta frowned at him in confusion, reaching a hand across the desk to grasp his. The ridiculousness of the situation got to him faster than it did to the beta, and he burst out in laughter again.

“No, first aid kit,” he wheezed.

Youngjae howled in laughter along with him as he opened his desk drawer to pull the first aid kit.

He shook his head. “You’re funny, Youngjae-ah,” he teased, taking the box from the beta. He turned and found Mark glaring at him. “What?” he asked.

Mark rolled his eyes and a snarl began to rise in his chest. He took a deep breath, swallowing around the snarl and move to sit beside Mark. “You can’t ignore him forever, Baby,” he whispered to Mark. His omega gave him a deadpanned look from beneath his lashes and his heart softened. “I know that you know this, but it had to be said out loud, Markie,” he said as he pulled out a swab.

“You have a curious sense of timing, Wang Jackson,” the omega drawled.

He chuckled. “I should’ve left you in his mercy,” he whispered, pursing his lips together in concentration, looking at the cuts.

Mark gasped. “You wouldn’t.”

He sighed, feigning impatience as he swabbed at the tiny cuts. “I could’ve left you in here for him to attend to you and gone downstairs to nurse my drink. You are his employee, not mine, and you are still on the clock technically. My drink should still be cold.”

“Wang Jackson,” Mark growled in warning before he hissed at the sting of alcohol seeping into the wound.

He snorted a quick laugh. “I’m kidding, Baby,” he said before he leaned in and blow at the drying alcohol. “Better?” he asked.

“Kiss it?” Mark asked cheekily.

He smiled, heart softening even further as he leaned closer and pressed several kisses on Mark’s hand. “No more fighting for you until further notice,” he said with a frown. “I hate seeing you hurt, Mark.”

“He shouldn’t have talked about Jaeyoung,” his omega replied darkly.

“What did he say?”

Mark closed his eyes, and sniffled. “He said he would kill you and Jaeyoung if I wanted to be free,” Mark whimpered out before his eyes flew open and caught his. There was panic and fear in them. “I don’t want to be free, Jackson.”

His heart clenched. “I know, Baby. I know. I don’t either. You’re stuck with me, Markie. Just as I am to you.”

Mark visibly relaxed and he gathered the omega in his arms. He smiled again as the omega inched closer and inhaled his scent.

“Unless you want to renovate my office after like Jaebum did, I suggest you both take it home,” Youngjae broke in, amusement obvious in his tone.

“I’d renovate your whole club if you would let me,” he said as Mark turned his head to look at Youngjae.

The beta laughed out loud. “Nice try, Jackson-hyung, but no. I like my club the way it is right now.”

“Why did you keep it this way? Isn’t it a little un-modern?” he asked looking around at brick walls and glass windows that shook with the beat of the music from downstairs. “It kind of reminds me of the clubs in New York.”

Youngjae looked thoughtful as he too looked around and out the window at the band playing on the stage below them. “It’s a little outdated and tucked into the corner, but that’s the best thing about it – almost like a hidden treasure chest.”

He nodded with a smirk, looking down at Mark. “Yeah, and I found the best gem in it,” he said in agreement.

Mark swung at him, laying a slap on his chest as he wheezed with laughter. He leaned down and captured Mark’s lips in a soft kiss. “I only speak the truth, Baby.”

Youngjae chuckled. “Alright! This is me drawing the line. Get out of my office! Go home!” he said in a voice slightly elevated in pitch as he moved to stand from his desk chair. He came around his desk to usher them out.

Jackson tried to stand, pulling Mark with him, but the omega didn’t budge and sat there looking at Youngjae. “Baby?” he called to Mark.

Mark continued to stare at Youngjae with hostility, even as the younger stood before him with a warm smile. “You can leave, Jackson,” the omega said in a voice almost too soft to be heard. “I think I will have that conversation with Youngjae.”

He gulped. If Mark was mad earlier, he was livid now. There was no expression on his face. The only sign of his seriousness was the pain in his eyes. “Don’t push yourself, Mark.”

Mark turned to him then. “I won’t hit him unless he deserves it. I’ll be okay, Jackson. Just-… Just go. I’ll be fine.”

He frowned. All the humor he had felt before then drained out of him. “Are you sure?”

Mark nodded. “Positive.”

He nodded in acceptance. “I’ll just be downstairs. Call me, if you need me.” From the corner of his eyes, he watched as Youngjae fidgeted around almost guiltily, and sighed. “Okay. Remember call me, if you need me. One word, Mark. That’s all you need and I will be here, okay?” Mark nodded again, and he left.

The room was quiet for a few seconds before he stood and walked to Youngjae. He lifted his hand and connected the flat of his hand on the beta’s cheek. “That’s for lying to me for the past six years. Now, should we start telling the truth?”

Youngjae held his cheek, his expression hard. “I did it for you, Yien. I did it to protect you. All I’ve ever done was for you, and all you ever do is hurt me.”

Mark gasped, frozen in place. The muscle in his legs not wanting to budge even an inch. His instincts telling him to run, but his heart told him to trust. He wanted to trust Youngjae like he’s had for the past six years, but there were too many lies and secrets between now. Six years of lies and secrets, but he had one of his own that he thought the beta hadn’t discovered yet and it was his wolf’s name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long .... I honestly got distracted working on something BIG and between that , this and finals coming next week ..... well ....... ahahahahahaha .... this bitch was like "let's put TMOOTC on hold for a little bit and get that first chapter done" THE FIRST GODDAMN CHAPTER BECAME 5 PARTS CONSISTING OF A TOTAL OF 9988 WORDS !!!!! 0.0 I take full responsibility for this one being late .
> 
> The torture I put myself thru .... smdh This is craziness ......
> 
> Anyways , I hope you enjoyed this chapter LOL XD Leave me comments ! I love reading what you'll are thinking .


	88. Billed and Build

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJPeu fluff cuz I love soft Jaebum and I need fluffy Jaebum rn LMFAO XD

_Build and Billed_

Jaebum smiled proudly to himself as he looked down at Jinyoung as they walked down the street. Happiness blossomed in his chest as he looked down at the omega. The tight grip on his arm was not needy or invading like he usually felt with other omegas, but more comforting, as if Jinyoung needed the reassurance that he was there with him and he wasn’t about to tell the younger to let go of him. The peaches and cream scent was wafting into his nostrils and filling him with a vigor that was sobering him up. It was just what he needed after the altercation in the club.

Although he was slightly confused about Jackson’s indifference to Mark’s anger, he wasn’t going to question it. For as long as he’s known Jackson, the younger alpha always had a reason behind everything he did, and Mark had every right to defend his alpha’s honor and protect his pup. He was also slightly proud of Mark for stepping up and protecting something, so he wasn’t about to question the omega’s newfound protectiveness either. If that was it would take for him to start protecting himself and his family, he was going to support it, and them.

Suddenly, Jinyoung’s stomach began to rumble and he chuckled. “Hungry?”

“Starving,” Jinyoung replied, his eyes wrinkling at the sides in a beautiful smile even as they went wide with emphasis.

“There’s a good Korean barbeque place not far from here that I often go to. Wanna go?” he asked excitedly. Jinyoung’s smile brightened just a tad more and he laughed out loud, exuberance running its course through him as he led the way. It was rare for the omega to show an appetite and he was more than willing to serve.

As they entered the restaurant, he noticed that Jinyoung was looking around the place and frowned. “Everything okay?” he asked, worry working its way to the surface to overcome the excitement he felt.

Jinyoung looked at him and smiled shyly. “I just… I just never would’ve pictured you in a place like this.”

He looked around the small restaurant with its wooden tables and plastic stools, and shrugged. “My family wasn’t always rich, little omega.” Jinyoung looked at him in wonder and he chuckled. He led them to a table and pulled a stool for Jinyoung before he sat. “I grew up in Ilsan. My family moved to Seoul when my dad got Im House up and running smoothly,” he said, looking around the restaurant, thoughts of his mom began to fill his mind. “This place was the first place I found that reminded me of home. There was a restaurant by our house in Ilsan that just… felt the same.”

Jinyoung blushed. “I didn’t realize how selfish I was until just now.”

“What do you mean?” he asked, confused.

“I don’t know much about you. It’s always been about me. I’ve never taken the time to really get to know who you are.”

He smiled, suddenly feeling shy. “There’s not much to know.”

“Still. I want to know more about you. You’ve always put me first.”

“What do you want to know?” he asked, scratching at the back of his head.

Jinyoung tilted his head to one side and his smile became gentle. “Anything you want to tell me. What do you like? Do you have any hobbies? I noticed some of the photos in your study at home. Did you take them?”

He docked his head, nodding it infinitesimally. “I used to really like taking photos with old film cameras,” he replied looking up at Jinyoung through his lashes for a reaction.

Jinyoung giggled. “Why do you say it so shyly? They’re beautiful. I especially like the one of the leaves behind your desk.”

He frowned thinking of the photo he had caught of four leaves on the same branch. While the two on the end were thriving and green the ones in the inside were slightly brown and on the brink of falling off. He had caught the scene in the middle of summer and thought it odd that the leaves would be rotting, so he had taken it. “Why that particular one?”

“At first I thought it was a symbolism of life and death in contrast, but when I looked at it closes, the brown leaves were only slightly browning as if it were fighting to live and live like the rest of the leaves on the same branch. Eventually, it will, but in that moment, when you took that photograph, it wanted to live.”

He smiled. “Yes, I believe it did too. That’s why I took that photo.”

“Why behind your desk?” the omega ask suddenly.

“What?”

“Why of all places in the house did you pick to place it behind your desk?”

He thought about it for a second and shrugged. “I don’t know, but every time I felt at a lost in making decisions in the company, I would find myself looking at it.”

“Do you find the answers you need when you look at it?”

He nodded. “I guess you could say that.”

The Ajumma came over to them then and took their orders of rice and barbecue with some side dishes, greeting him with the usual warmth she showed him. Halfway through the meal, Jinyoung was sitting back, rubbing his belly with a groan, sparking his laughter.

“Where do you put all that?” the omega asked, shaking his head, laughing.

He shrugged, laughing along with the omega. “Honestly, I don’t know, but I’m not complaining. You, on the other hand, have some making up to do, so eat!”

Jinyoung shook his head, groaning more. “I can’t anymore. I’m too full.”

As he finished his food and Jinyoung’s as well, they made small talk about what Jinyoung did while he was at work over the past week. Whenever Mark’s name came up in the conversation, he would try as he might not to ask Jinyoung about the other omega.

When he was done, he stood and pulled his wallet out, but Jinyoung was fast to place a few bills on the table and pull his arm before he could protest. It was odd at first having someone else pay for his meal, but one stern look from the omega had the argument he had ready coming to a halt.

Quietly, they began to walk back to the club to get his car. A serene silence fell upon them as they walked hand in hand in the street. If the silence to the restaurant was comfortable, this silence was perfect. It was almost like things were finally settling into place, where their only concern was them building something for themselves with the love and support of their friends…. Until Jinyoung broke the silence.

“You’re concern about Jackson, aren’t you?” he asked, nestling against his side.

They continued to walk for a bit before he answered. “I’m concerned about Mark and this latest outburst.”

“But ultimately, you’re concern about Jackson. I saw your expression change when you saw Mark pummeling the alpha.”

He sighed. “Yes, Jackson isn’t one to condone violence, so it’s a little shocking to him allow Mark to damn near kill someone of a higher status. I’m also shocked that Mark was able to take down an alpha.”

Jinyoung pulled away. “Wouldn’t you be mad too if someone were to threaten your pup?”

He frowned. “Well, yes. I would’ve been livid too. Like I said, I was shocked, but I wasn’t going to question it either- or at least out loud.”

Jinyoung nodded again. “I see Jackson hasn’t spoken to you.”

He stopped dead in his tracks and Jinyoung froze as well, pulling away with an expression of concern. “Spoken to me about what?”

“The only way to take Park Jinyoung down is for Mark to end the curse.”

“What curse?” he asked tensely.

“It’s a long story. Later. Can we talk about it later? Please?” the omega begged. “I don’t want to talk about that man.”

He bit back a heavy sigh and wrapped his arms around Jinyoung. “It’s okay. I understand. I’ll talk to Jackson myself.”

They began to walk again, but it was different. Both of them lost in their thoughts.

 _All’s well and will end well,_ JB whispered suddenly.

 _How do you know?_ he asked the wolf.

 _They have you and me,_ the wolf replied indignantly, and he rolled his eyes.

When they finally reached the car, he opened the passenger door for Jinyoung and the omega stopped before sliding in, to look at him. “I don’t think I can be there for it, Bummie. The fight,” he whispered. “I don’t have it in me to fight, but what if he comes for me?”

He couldn’t stop the gasp that slipped from his lips. A sudden need to hold Jinyoung overwhelmed him completely and acted on it, wrapping his arms tightly around the omega. “I’ll protect you. Whatever it takes.”

“I don’t want you getting hurt,” the omega began hiccup through the sniffled that he emitted.

He sighed, burying his nose in the soft skin of Jinyoung’s neck before inhaling his scent. “If it means, you’ll live. I have nothing to lose. Your life means more to me than mine.”

“That’s not right, Bummie. I can’t live without you. I won’t live on without you. You’re my anchor.”

“Then don’t give up on me. Trust me,” he pleaded. “The only way I’ll hurt is if you’re hurt.”

The omega nodded. “Promise me. Promise you won’t do anything rash. Talk to Jackson. Abide by his rules.”

“Jackson wants us to join his pack.”

Jinyoung smiled, cupping his cheeks. “You were in his pack before he even decided to form one.”

He chuckled. “He’s a good leader.”

Jinyoung slid into the car, and he closed the door. When he got in, he started the car and reached across the seat to take Jinyoung’s hand in his. His heart fluttered at the beautiful smile the omega graced him with. “You’re a good leader too, Bummie. I’m sure he’ll do great things with you at his side. Hopefully one day, I can join his pack – as your mate.”

His heart picked up a soft, thudding pace. “I don’t care what pack I join as long as I’m with you, Jinyoungie,” he denied.

Jinyoung chuckled softly and shook his head. “You belong with Jackson, Bummie. As much as you think you can leave him now, you’ll never find a friend like him, just like he’ll never let you go. Jackson is as much a part of you, as you are a part of me. I won’t ever make him question where your loyalties lie.”

As much as he wanted to deny it, Jinyoung was right. He and Jackson have been friends for longer than he and Jinyoung have been together, but he couldn’t for the life of him picture a life without the omega. It was as if he’d known Jinyoung longer than Jackson. “You’re stuck with me, Park Jinyoung.”

“And you to me. Now let’s go home,” the omega smirked, winking cheekily at him.

Throughout the entire drive home, Jinyoung asked him questions at random. What his favorite color was, his favorite season, his favorite sport, even his rank in his class – which he was not too proud of, but each one he answered with utmost honesty. For a change, Jinyoung had placed him first, and he was opening himself up like never before. Things he’d never told anyone came out easily and by the time they reached the manor, his heart felt lighter. Like a great burden of secrets had been lifted of his shoulders.

That night as the lay quietly in bed, with his arms wrapped around the omega, whose head lay on his shoulder, his heart was at peace. There was no hesitance in the kiss he laid on Jinyoung’s lips. There was no doubt in his mind that he would follow Jinyoung to the end of the planet. There was no doubt in his heart that Jinyoung was the one for him. Regardless of whose bite the omega wore, Jinyoung was his, and he knew just the place he wanted to place his mark on the omega when the time came.

He wanted to place his mark above Jinyoung’s heart. He wanted the omega to renew his marking as well and place his above his heart as a reminder that when life was biting them, they gave their hearts to each other instead. Honesty comes from trust, and trust came from the heart. His heart was Jinyoung’s and he wanted the omega to know that there was no shelter stronger than his heart to protect himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we good ? Are we still alive ? This was soft af ! LMFAO XD
> 
> Don't worry I haven't forgotten TMOOTC just bc I'm writing End Game too . 
> 
> This chapter was kinda lame but necessary . Kind of like a filler but not really . SPOILER : Jinyoung will be there for the final showdown and he plays a vital part .


	89. A Piece of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung leaps over another hurdle with Jaebum :)

_A Piece of Peace_

 

Jinyoung didn’t have to open his eyes to know that it was Jaebum curled up behind him with his nose buried between the blades of his shoulders. His sweet strawberry scent was not something he could forget so easily. He didn’t have to turn either to know that Jaebum was still asleep. The soft, even pattern of the alpha’s inhaling and exhaling was sweeping down his naked back, just barely reaching the waistband of his boxer shorts.

Carefully, he turned to face the alpha, trying to not wake him from his slumber. With a soft grunt, Jaebum adjusted his arm and promptly fell back asleep, and he couldn’t help the smile that broke across his face. Reaching down, he soothed the soft frown on the alpha’s face, no matter how many times he’s touched it, there was always something new he discovered. His skin felt like the finest of velvet – smooth and soft. The tenderness in his touch only added to the appeal of the man he loved. It was never just a simple touch. There was always an added lovingness to it. It breached everything between them.

His heart ached in his chest. He wanted nothing more than to belong to this man, trustingly clinging to him with all his might. The peace he had been seeking all his life was just there within his grasp, but yet so utterly unattainable. It was hell on Earth knowing that the one thing he had to offer was the one thing he could never give the alpha. It was torture knowing that he had had a chance to give Jaebum what he needed now, but had stubbornly refused. There was no turning back time now, and even if he could, he would’ve done the same thing all over again. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for Mark.

What ripped him apart was that Jaebum knew this and still stood by him. When he came back beaten black and blue, Jaebum had taken care of him. The alpha had picked up the shattered pieces of him and patiently put him back together. Jaebum had lovingly watched over him like an angel. There was never a moment Jaebum had pitied him, or judged, or even been disgusted with him. Jaebum had not given a rat’s ass that he was bonded to another.

Before he could stop them, tears were streaming down his face, pooling on the pillow under his head. “Jaebum,” he croaked through his tears and dry throat. “Alpha.”

The frown came back on Jaebum’s face as he squinted his eyes open. “What is it, little omega?” the alpha asked him tenderly. He saw the tears and reached up to brush them away. “Why are you crying? Did something happen?”

He shook his head and smiled sadly. “Marry me,” he said, voice trembling.

Jaebum gasped as tears filled his eyes. “What?”

“Will you marry me? I don’t want anyone else, but you. I have nothing to offer you, except my heart, but will you marry me, Jaebum?” he asked, taking Jaebum’s hands in his.

Jaebum shook his head, “Of course, I’ll marry you! All I need is you, Jinyoungie. You’re enough for me. I don’t care about mate bonds. I need you – just you.”

A weight he didn’t know he carried, left him. “Yeah?” he asked, still unsure he heard the alpha correctly.

“Yeah,” Jaebum said smiling happily.

He giggled, heart fluttering in his chest at the smile. “Sorry. I don’t have a ring.”

“Ring!” Jaebum exclaimed, sitting up suddenly. “I never finished what I was telling you in the U.S.”

He frowned in confusion.

“That night in the barn… When I told you about my friend, Youngjae...”

“Oh,” he said, remembering the night showed him the sunset from the barn. It would’ve been a perfect night if Mark’s parents hadn’t shown up.

Jaebum scrambled off the bed and walked into the closet, emerging a few minutes later with a tiny velvet box in his hand. “I wanted to give it to you before… before everything happened,” the alpha said, kneeling beside the bed. He opened the box. Inside were to two simple white gold wedding bands. “Youngjae helped me pick them out. He has a better eye for jewelry than I do.”

He pulled out the smaller band. In the inside were inscribed in Edwardian script – “It’s you. My love forever.” Tears filled his eyes as he looked up at the alpha. “That long?”

“I knew from the moment I looked into your eyes, little omega. You brought my whole world to a complete halt,” Jaebum said shyly, looking down at the bed sheets. “Jinyoung, I love you. I think I always have, but I never realized until you walked out on me that day. I made a mistake that day letting you leave. I should’ve gone after you. If I had gone after you that day, maybe none of those things would’ve happened, and I will always regret that.”

He shook his head, crawling across the bed to the alpha. He cupped Jaebum’s face in his hands, pulling the alpha on the bed to sit in front of him. “I never should’ve made you choose that day. I should’ve trusted you. I see that now, and I will always regret that, but let’s look forward from now on. No more secrets, okay?”

Jaebum looked into his eyes for a moment before he nodded, taking the ring from him. He slipped the ring on his hand and they both stared at it. “No more secrets,” Jaebum whispered.

He broke out of trance and took the other ring from the box and slipped it on Jaebum’s finger. “We trust each other completely, even the smallest things. We’ll voice it, okay?”

Jaebum nodded again, pulling him close. “Go wash up. I’ll make breakfast.”

He shook his head, pulling away to stand beside the bed. “Let’s shower together.”

Jaebum’s eyes glittered, but he shook his head after a minute. “’If I go in there with you, I won’t be able to keep my hands to myself.”

He smiled, holding his hand up to flash the ring at the alpha. “Maybe I don’t want you to keep your hands to yourself.”

“Shit,” Jaebum growled, scrambling off the bed again.

He briskly walked to the door of the bathroom, Jaebum hot on his heels. As he reached for the doorknob, taking a deep breath. Jaebum’s arms slipped around his waist and cold band pressed into the skin on his abdomen. He looked down at the hand and smiled. _It’s Jaebum,_ he reminded himself. _It’s just Jaebum._

His heart felt light and he smiled through his tears. _A piece of peace. The beginning of something new and taking me away from the darkness of the cabin. Jaebum is my light,_ he thought as he twisted the doorknob and stepped through the door. He turned to the alpha and wrapped his arms around neck. “I want you, Jaebum.”

“Here? In the bathroom?” Jaebum asked in surprise. “I would prefer doing this more comfortably on the bed.”

He shook his head, latching his lips onto the alpha’s neck. “Then we’d have to change the sheets. Too much effort, and I want you now.”

“Shit! Stand up shower it is,” Jaebum growled lowly. He stepped away to warm up the water. As soon as he got the valve twisted, the alpha was on him again, kissing him with an urgency. With one hand on his neck and the other on his hip, Jaebum delved in deep for a hungry, open-mouthed kiss. His tongue probing deeper and deeper, touching everything it could reach. “Fuck, Jinyoungie. You are so beautiful.”

Moaning, he trailed his hands down Jaebum’s torso until he got to soft tufts of hair on his abdomen. He let his mouth wander away the alpha’s lips. He kissed his way down to Jaebum’s throat and suck on his pulse, feeling the hot throb against his tongue and moaned. “I love you, Im Jaebum,” he whispered soft against the alpha’s pale skin, watching as the skin blossomed red.

A shudder shook the alpha, his body trembling beneath his hands. “Jinyoungie,” he began to say on a groan, but he shook his head.

“Let me do this,” he said, tilting his head back to look into alpha’s brown eyes.

The alpha nodded, running a hand through his hair. “Okay, fuck. Okay,” he groaned again, tugging softly at the hair at the nape of his neck. He took the sign and met Jaebum in the middle for a kiss. It started as soft and sweet, but soon picked up the urgency from earlier and they were stumbling into the shower.

Determined not to be stirred away from what he wanted, Jinyoung quickly pulled away slightly to continue where he left off at Jaebum’s throat, trailing to the bite he placed the week before. He trailed his hands over the alpha’s chest down towards his abdomen until his fingers came to the waistband of his sweats. He licked a nipple as he let his hands glide around the alpha’s waist to his ass. He tucked his hands into the waistband and moaned at around the nipple between his teeth when he found the alpha wasn’t wearing boxers. “No boxers?” he asked, coming up to kiss the alpha with a smile.

Jaebum laughed breathlessly. “I never wear boxers under my sweats.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

The alpha groaned. “Jinyoungie, please don’t tease me. That ring is killing me sliding across my skin.”

“You mean, this?” he asked, pulling the alpha closer by the ass to grind their cocks against each other through the sweats and his boxers.

“I should’ve bought a cock ring for you instead,” Jaebum growled, leaning in to suck on his neck.

He laughed, gasping as Jaebum grazed his throat with his teeth. “Jaebum,” he moaned when the alpha ground his hips against his again.

He pulled away and kissed a trail down the alpha’s chest as he slide down on his knees, taking Jaebum’s sweats down with him as he went. Soon, the sweats were pooling around the alpha’s ankles and he was staring at the alpha’s cock. He licked his lips, saliva pooling under his tongue as he watched the knot begin to swell at the base, right before his eyes.

He looked up at the alpha, who was looking back at him through heavily lidded lustful eyes, and licked at the tip before wrapped his left hand around it, jerking it. He wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked harder.

The alpha threw his head back with a hiss. “Fuck, Jinyoung.”

He smiled around the alpha’s cock, working up a rhythm as he took more and more in, jerking what he hasn’t taken in yet. Soon, he was lips were bumping against the swell of the knot and Jaebum’s hand was buried in his hair. Slick was running down the clefts of his ass.

The weight of the alpha was perfectly heavy on his tongue, his leg shaking as he held himself back from thrusting his cock deeper – harsh gasps for breath coming from between his grit teeth. “Jinyoung, please.”

He pulled away, a string of precum and saliva still connecting them. He leaned in again and licked up the thick fluid up, cleaning the mess he made before he stepped into the shower never taking his eyes off the alpha. He didn’t have to tell Jaebum what he wanted. He felt the spray of the shower against his back, sliding down the expanse before it ran down between his ass cheeks, mixing with his slick at his entrance. As he looked at the alpha approaching him slowly, a shiver ran through him at the warmth in his eyes. The lustful glitter gone from his eyes. The only emotion shining in his eyes was warmth and wonder. He bit his lips, turning to brace himself against the warm. His warm palms lying flat against the cold tiles. “Fuck me, Jaebum. I want to feel you deep inside me.”

The alpha kissed his neck, his cock sliding deliciously against his ass. He reached up and intertwined their hands on the tiles, grinding slowly. “You’re so soft, Jinyoungie. So unbelievable soft. Every inch of you is so beautiful,” the alpha groaned into his ear.

He moaned, skin crawling at the ticklish sensation that filled him. His knees buckled slightly as the alpha thrusted upwards, and his rim caught on the tip of Jaebum’s cock. He moaned and Jaebum hissed. “Jaebum, please,” he whimpered, unable to move without releasing the alpha’s hands.

Jaebum pulled back slightly and thrusted again powerfully as he bent his knees, and it was perfect. Jaebum slid into him hitting his spot dead on. He gasped aloud, knees shaking from the impact. “Fuck,” he moaned. “Again.”

The alpha pulled back until his tip caught, only to slam back into him.

“FUCK!” he screamed. “Oh, fuck. Just like that, Jaebum. P-please. Don’t stop.”

“Yeah? You like that, baby?”

A shiver ran through him at the alpha’s raspy voice in his ear, thick with unrestrained lust. “Harder,” he screamed.

It was wild and the way Jaebum’s fit right up against his ass, the slap of wet skin, the growls in his ears, and the blunt stabbing of the alpha’s cock on his prostate was too much. His senses went on overload. His knees were quaking and if it weren’t for Jaebum pressing him more and more against the tiles, he was sure he would’ve been fucked into the floor instead. He looked down trying to separate himself a little from the sensations running through him and saw his cock swinging erratically between his legs – precum leaking from the tip with each of the alpha’s thrusting.

“Oh my – I’m gonna cum. Jaebum, I’m gonna cum,” he whimpered. “I’m gonna cum.”

“Me too, baby. Can you wait for me? Can you cum with me?”

He nodded weakly. “Fill me up, Alpha,” he egged..

“You want my cum, baby?”

“Yes! Yes, Jaebum. Please, I want it,” he whimpered, tears filling his eyes. He tightened his walls around the alpha.  

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Jaebum groaned, his head falling against his shoulder. His wet lashes fluttering against his skin.

His skin was on fire as he felt the alpha’s knot swelling at his rim. Jaebum’s thrust became shallow, the knot locking them impossibly close together.

“Cum for me, baby,” Jaebum growled into his shoulder, his hands tightening around his.

One perfect jab at his prostate and he was coming undone, cum spurting against the tiled walls. The alpha soon following closely behind, hot cum filling him. They both trembled in the aftermath of ecstasy. Together, they sagged to the floor. Jaebum’s arms instinctively sliding down his arms to wrap around his waist, catching him. Their heated skins sliding against one another. He fell into the alpha’s lap, his cock sliding even deeper, pulsing right about against prostate.

He moaned breathlessly, and Jaebum hissed. “Maybe this was a bad idea,” he said, twisting around to kiss the alpha.

The alpha frowned. ‘Bad idea?”

He gestured down to where they both connected and watched Jaebum’s face turned an even brighter shade of red before they began to laugh.

Jaebum tightened his hold around him, nuzzling his face into his shoulder, almost purring. “Showering right now will be a bitch. Oh well, gives me more time to hold you.”

He looked back at the alpha. Seeing the twinkle of happiness and contentment in his eyes was worth all the trouble of the burgeoning knot buried in his ass. “I love you, Im Jaebum. It’s you Just you. You’re my love forever.”

The twinkle brightened even more. “I love you too, Park Jinyoung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took some time . I'm dealing with some stuff rn . On top of school, I've been looking for my friend . He was one of my former sailors and he went missing late last month . The search for him is still on going . As a corpsman everyone expects us to be stable minded and mentally strong . They call us doc , but who takes care of us when we're wounded ? It's so sad that our president is out there talking about building a whole new branch , but he can barely even take care of the service members that are already in "/ smdh .... The worst part about it is he was supposed to get married to the love of his life the weekend after he went missing and all his family is getting is a flag , $400K , and an empty casket to bring home and bury cuz they can't find his body . All I can think about is how I used to sit with this guy and play Super Smash with him or talk about our crazy love lives or laugh at his Vin Diesel impressions . I wish he had told me what he was going thru when I saw him last . 
> 
> Please if you have family in the service , reach out to them . Be there for them . Military service is no joke . You can be so close to home and see your family every weekend and still get depressed . It's a high pressure job . Listen to them . Open your hearts to them . They give so much and receive so little . 
> 
> Anyways , let me know what you think about this chapter . I tried to really hard to keep the angst out so I don't think it's bad . Writing has been a really good coping mechanism .


	90. Nave and Knave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Bambam ready for the next big step ?

_Chapter 90_

_Nave and Knave_

〆

Insecurity, uncertainty, and lack of self-confidence had a way of working its way into a person’s heart when fear settled. Like tiny little soldier they eat at a person until one of two things happen – madness wins over the person’s mind or anger manifested. Either way, the results were always damning.

That wasn’t the case with Yugyeom though. No matter how he looked at it, Bambam was his. It was easy to see in Bambam’s eyes when their eyes locked, even in a distance. It was in the renewed vigor in the alpha’s steps that carried him to his omega. It was in the trusting reach in Bambam’s offered hand. It was in the happy smiles on their faces – even in the soft, chaste kisses or the quiet passionate one. It was in the way Yugyeom looked at Bambam now, but he couldn’t help, but feel dejected by the omega’s lack of enthusiasm of his proposal.

“Why are we here, Gyeomie?” Bambam asked, finally taking his eyes off the ceiling to look him in the eyes. There was an edge to his voice that was caught between uncertainty and anger.

 

He took a deep breath, trying hard not to back down now. “I want it here.”

 

“Want what?”

 

“Our wedding,” he replied simply.

 

Bambam sighed heavily. “Yugyeom,” the omega began, but he was quick.

 

He stepped forward and took Bambam’s hand in his. “It doesn't have to be today, Bammie - it doesn't even have to be tomorrow, or even next week. I'm willing to wait, but don't I at least deserve an answer?” he asked gently.

 

The omega fell silent.

“How long do I have to wait for a simple ‘yes’ or ‘no’ answer, Bammie?” he asked, a lump beginning to form in his throat. “Do you even love me?”

 

Bambam’s eyes grew round with shock and pain before he frowned deeply. “Of course I love you!” he hissed.

 

He breathed a sigh of relief. “Then why haven’t you answered me?”

 

Bambam sighed heavily, his frown deepening. “I want to marry you, Gyeomie. I really do. I want to – with all my heart... but it’s just not the right time,” the omega finally answered him with a shake of his head.

 

“So it’s not a no – just a later?” he asked, nervousness evident in his tiny voice.

 

Bambam smiled, walking towards him. The omega wrapped his arms around his waist and squeezed as tight as his thin arms allowed as he buried his face into his neck. His soft breath falling against his neck. “Yeah – just a later.”

 

“You could’ve told me that.”

 

Bambam giggled, leaning back to look up at the nave again. “I do love this place though. It’s beautiful.” The high ceiling, looking distance, unreachable and pure. The paintings that flourished the expanse of it was similar and yet, not as breathtaking as the Sistine Chapel in Rome.

 

He smiled, looking up too. “It is.”

 

“Promise me something…,” Bambam said looking into his eyes.

 

“Anything…”

 

“When shit goes down, I want to be there.”

 

He frowned, releasing the omega with a shake of his head. “I can't promise you that.”

 

“Yah! Kim Yugyeom!” the omega’s voice rang loud in the quiet church.

 

He shook his head stubbornly, pulling away. He turned away from Bambam and walked out of the church. His long legs putting some distance between them, but he didn’t care. All he could focus on was the worry gnawing in the pit of his stomach and rapidly festering. His greatest fear was coming to light and he had no way of knowing how to handle it. From the corner of his eye, he caught movement beside him and swiveled his head only to come eye to eye with his just-as-stubborn mate, belatedly realizing that there was no way of out-running Bambam, whose legs were just as lengthy as his. Cursing, he halted, digging his heels into the pavement and looked down at the omega. “No.”

 

The omega sighed again. “Why not?” he asked.

 

“I can’t help Jackson and keep you safe at the same time,” he answered on a growl.

 

Bambam smiled at him sheepishly. “That’s sweet, but I didn’t stay unmated for this long without having to learn a thing or two about protecting myself, Gyeomie.”

 

“I can’t take the chance.”

 

“Then teach me.”

 

He frowned, looking the omega in the eyes. There was a determination in them that broke him. “You don’t play fair, omega,” he tried to warn, but his voice faltered.

 

“And I won’t either, when it comes time to standing by your side and Mark’s,” Bambam growled. “Gyeomie, you may not see it, but they’re a part of our pack, just as much as we are a part of theirs. Mark, Jinyoung, Youngjae and I have been together for so long that I think we always considered each other packmates, and when you, Jackson-ssi and Jaebum-hyung came along, it just solidified it for us. I know I was hesitant in the beginning about Jackson, but I see it now. It’s so obvious why you and Jaebum-ssi follow him. He’s a true alpha – an alpha of alphas. He’s our pack leader and I won’t stand in the way of that. I won’t stand in the way of you standing by him.”

 

Defeated, he looked at the omega. “Fine, but if, at any time I say ‘run,’ you run – as fast as you can.” Bambam regarded him for a second, and he saw the hesitation in the omega’s eyes. “Promise me, Bammie,” he prodded.

 

Sighing, the omega nodded his head and stepped into his space. He wrapped his arms are the other elder’s thin shoulders and pulled him close. “I need you alive and well. I couldn’t live with myself if anything were to happen to you.”

“I know,” Bambam said quietly before leaning back in his embrace. He stood on the balls of his feet and smiled happily. “Kiss me.”

 

His heart fluttered in his chest and he went willingly, leaning down to kiss the omega in the middle. As their lips met, pride blossomed in his chest and it didn’t take long until he melted into Bambam. Everything in his mind blank to one single thought.

 

_This is what it’s like to be in love and be loved in return._

“I love you, Bammie. I can’t imagine living without you,” he said between each kiss. “Don’t ever leave me.”

 

The omega chuckled. “I have nowhere else to be!”

 

The statement brought a smile to his lips. “Still! Stay!”

 

The omega simply shook his head. “Kim Yugyeom, I’m starving.”

 

“Let’s go home then.”

 

To his surprise, Bambam shook his head. “Let’s go to the club.”

 

“The club?”

 

The omega sighed as he turned away with a shake of his head. His blonde-blue locks swaying across his forehead freely. “We’re having Mark- and Jinyoung-hyung’s welcome-back-to-work luncheon at Whiskers today. If you ask me, it’s more like a ‘thank God you’re still alive’ celebration – with alcohol, sandwiches and bad jokes,” he said.

 

He chuckled. “Sour?” he asked as he slipped and arm around Bambam’s waist and pulled him towards the car.

 

“Bitterly,” the omega replied as he opened the passenger door. Bambam slipped in and he walked around the car. It wasn’t until they were zipping through traffic when the omega elaborated a little more. “I just don’t get it.”

 

“What aren’t you getting?” he asked frowning in confusion, having already lost the thread of conversation.

 

“Why can’t they just be fucking honest with each other for fuck’s sake?” Bambam finally blurted after sputtering for a full fifteen seconds straight. “Especially Mark- and Jinyoung-hyung. Like, I kinda understand Jinyoung-hyung’s reasoning to some degree, but Mark-hyung? Jackson-ssi has been nothing but nice and kind to him, and all Mark-hyung did was hide shit from him. I don’t understand it. Jackson-ssi is the perfect alpha – not that you’re not, babe – but Jackson-ssi has been ready and willing to lay everything on the line for his ass.”

 

 “First of all, I still find it weird you call Jackson-hyung, ‘Jackson-ssi.’ Second, Jinyoung’s reasoning still confuses me, and third, I don’t fucking know.”

 

“Baby, I’m serious!” the omega whined, stomping his feet on the flooring of the car.

 

The heels of his new Gianni boots thumped against the floor with a cushioned thud and he began to cackle loudly in the enclosed space of the car. He swiveled his head to look at his omega and swallowed when Bambam’s fiery gaze met his dangerously. “Okay. Okay, I’m sorry for laughing, but baby, not everyone is as open and honest as you are,” he said as he released the gear shift and reached for the omega’s hands. “It was easy for us because we chose to be honest with each other from the start. Loving someone means opening yourself up and baring yourself, daring them in the process to accept every part of you – the good, the bad, and the ugly.”

 

Bambam looked thoughtful for a second before he replied. “You are pretty easy to love, Kim Yugyeom.”

 

There was no stopping the flush that tingled up his spiny to his cheeks or the grin that tore across his face. “I’m glad I am. I’m glad it’s you that loves me.”

 

“What makes you say that?”

 

He shook his head, reaching across the console to take the omega’s hand in his. “I was so afraid, Bammie. That night, in the tool shed… I was ready to put all that behind me. I don’t want you to ever look at me in disgust.”

 

Bambam smiled, twisting his hands out of his grasp only to grip his warmly. “Never. I appreciate the thought of me being delicate and I may not like the idea of hurting others, but when it comes to the people I care about, I don’t give a rat’s about the lengths you would go to, to protect them.”

 

He frowned lowered his eyes in shame. “I…” he began to say.

 

“You what?”

 

“I…,” he tried again, but all the confidence he felt in the church was gone now.

 

“Spit it out, Kim Yugyeom. Why are you being so frustrating today?”

 

“Sometimes, it isn’t to protect the ones I love.”

 

“What are you saying?” the omega asked, leaning down. Their eyes met and every strip of clothing covering him fell away. He felt bared down to nothing. The expensive three-piece suit on his body felt see-through. His heart bared out for Bambam to see him. “Are you saying you enjoy inflicting pain on others?”

 

He lowered his eyes. The truth now open for Bambam to see.

 

The omega straightened and looked out the windshield. It was silent in the car and his heart spiraled down the abyss of nothingness slowly, but surely. He took a deep breath and lifted his head to look at Bambam. “Say something please. Anything. Just please say something.”

 

“I... I don’t know what to say,” Bambam replied blankly.

 

“I… I understand,” he said, turning back to the wheel.

 

The rest of the car ride back to Whiskers was quiet, and when they arrived, Bambam didn’t wait for him to open his door like usual. The omega simply got out of the car and walked ahead of him to the entrance of the club. Once inside, Jackson and Jaebum greeted them, but the omega smiled politely before moving towards Mark and Jinyoung. The three disappeared and his heart clenched.

 

 _This is it. I’ve lost him forever,_ he thought, wrapping himself in the silent comfort of his alpha friends.

 

When the omegas joined them again, this time with Youngjae, Bambam’s eyes were swollen from obviously crying, and refusing to meet his eyes, making his heart plummeted even further. Dutifully, he stood by Bambam’s side for the rest of the evening, but every time he reached to place a hand on the omega’s hip, Bambam flinched slightly away before moving to stand by Mark or Jinyoung.

 

Soon, the tension between them became obvious and Jackson approached him. “Trouble in paradise?” the older alpha asked.

 

He sighed. “I told him the truth.”

 

Jackson frowned, looking towards Bambam’s direction. “I wouldn’t worry.”

 

“You don’t understand, Hyung,” he said, looking at Bambam. “He’s so kind-hearted. He enjoys being the perfect submissive omega, but he also has the nurturing streak of an omega.”

 

“So does Mark, but he loves you. He’ll come to understand and accept you for all you are.”

 

“You sound like a man in love.”

 

“I am a man in love, so I know a man in love when I see one, and that man over there loves you,” Jackson replied, lifting the hand that held his glass to point at Bambam. “Bambam may be shocked now, and I don’t blame him. I was shocked when I found out myself, but I have a feeling he’ll guide you.”

 

“I hope you’re right, Hyung.”

 

Jackson smiled, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “I know I’m right. Stay optimistic. I have a feeling he’s just trying to process things right now.”

 

He nodded. _I hope so. I really hope so. I can’t lose him when I would gladly leave that part of my life behind for him. I would leave anything behind for him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You waited a while , huh ? Mianhae . I'm feeling a little angsty these days . I got so much to catch up on and post concert depression is no joke ... esp when you have to deal with family and business afterwards . I tried to get this out ASAFP but I'm spending some time with my family . My nephew turned 6 on the 24th of July and my niece is turning 7 on the 12th of August so I'm planning a big ass party for these brats and it's taking a lot of my time up when I only have one parent available to help me and all four have ideas they wanna pitch at random times *eye roll* I was thinking about being an asshole and spending more than the budgeted amount . Like damn it ! I'm doing this shit for free don't test my patience ! LMFAO XD
> 
> Anyways , I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully I can pull you out of your misery soon LMFAO XD


	91. Sobs and Subs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Bambam be able to come to terms with Yugyeom's true nature ?

_Chapter 91_

_Sobs and Subs_

〆

 

 _It had to be a lie. There was no way in hell my alpha was secretly a sociopathic, sadist. He’s got to be joking,_ he denied to himself.

The Kim Yugyeom he knew was a kind, young alpha, who blushed to the roots of his hair the first time their eyes met. It just wasn’t believable. The Yugyeom he knew was the epitome of a kind and gentle alpha – not some crazed beast that took pleasure from hurting others.

 _The Yugyeom I know wouldn’t hurt a fly and always offered a helping hand,_ he silently denied to himself, but he couldn’t erase the image of Yugyeom’s genuine look of shame and embarrassment from his mind. Try as he might to put the matter to rest, something was nagging at him. _I love him, but why do I feel wary about him?_

 _Do you fear him?_ Kunpimook asked. _Are you afraid that he would hurt you?_

_No._

_Then what are you afraid of?_ the wolf asked.

He frowned. _What am I afraid of?_ he asked himself.

His wolf huffed. _That’s what I’m wondering. You love him, he loves us. Why are you afraid?_

The car came to a halt and he looked out the window at Whiskers. Before he knew it, he was pushing the entrance open and heading towards Mark and Jinyoung. He embrace them and he didn’t have to say a word. As if by instinct, the omegas created a shield around him, wrapping him up in their comforting aura. Together, the three of time walked up the stairs towards Youngjae’s office, leaving Yugyeom with Jackson and Jaebum. He didn’t have to look back to know that Yugyeom was looking at him until he disappeared from sight. The heat of the alpha’s gaze warming like it always did.

It wasn’t until they were in the sanctuary of Youngjae’s office did he break down. Frustrated tears spilled down his cheeks and what surprised him the most was that he didn’t even know why he was crying. He wasn’t afraid of Yugyeom, and he was still very much in love with the alpha. Confused, he let it all out without holding back anything. He let Jinyoung hold him and Mark rub his spine. He cried until nothing was coming out, and when he was done, he stayed where he was.

It was inevitable. There was no avoiding the questions that were sure to come and there was no hiding anything now. Mark, Jinyoung and Youngjae had done their duty, and now they wanted answers. Shyly, he leaned out of Jinyoung’s embrace, but didn’t move away, and looked at the other two hybrids in the room.

Youngjae smirked at him expectantly, and he sighed in defeat.

“So… who got hurt?” Mark asked finally after another moment of silence.

He clamped his lips together and frowned, unsure of where to start.

Jinyoung chuckled. “You’re the last one I thought would be coming in here crying.”

He ignored Jinyoung and turned to Mark with a glare. “Why would you think someone got hurt?”

Mark shrugged his shoulders. “Well, you’ve always been a sucker for…” he began to say, but ended up laughing when he scoffed, rolling his eyes.

He pulled away from Jinyoung and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Yugyeom is a sadist.”

Jinyoung shifted in his seat slightly and he looked up to gauge the other omega’s reaction. Youngjae scoffed, while Mark began to giggle.

“That’s what got you crying?” Mark asked incredulously.

He frowned. “Well, yeah…”

“Why?” Jinyoung asked, looking at him thoughtfully.

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly.

“Are you afraid he’d hurt you?” Youngjae asked, coming around his desk to lean on it.

He shook his head.

“Has he hurt you?” Mark asked, frowning in concern.

“No! God, no,” he answered in a rush.

“Then why are you crying?” Jinyoung asked, still looking at him.

He whined helplessly. “I don’t know.”

Mark nodded, looking at Jinyoung. “It’s Bambam. He cries for everyone else except himself.”

“No, I don’t,” he shrieked, but everyone else in the room looked at him sheepishly, as if daring him to deny it again as heatedly as he just did. “Okay, maybe I do, but that’s not it!”

“Then what is it?” Jinyoung pressed.

He frowned, trying to delve deep for why he was denying this truth as much as he was. _Why did I cry? What am I afraid of?_ he asked himself again.

Then it clicked. He was concerned – by why?

“Are you afraid for him?” Youngjae asked.

He looked up and met the beta’s eyes. “Yes.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t gotten there just yet.”

“Are you afraid he’d lose himself?” the beta asked, coming forward more to kneel in front of him.

His frown deepened. “Yes.”

“Let me ask you something,” Mark said, turning back to him.

“What?”

“Do you love him?” the older omega asked.

“Of course.”

“Do you think he loves you in return?”

“He asked me to marry him, so I guess,” he replied.

They all looked at him in surprise.

“I said ‘yes’ before he dropped this bomb on me,” he said.

They all smiled brightly at him.

Jinyoung reached for his hands and wrapped them in his. “Then don’t let him change. Honestly, Bam – no one packs so many mysterious locked boxes if they weren’t hiding something.”

“So, you knew?”

Mark chuckled. “I knew. I don’t know about Jinyoung and Youngjae, but I knew.”

He turned to the older omega. “How did you know?”

“Jackson,” Mark replied simply.

He nodded, looking down at his lap, ready to dive back into thought when Mark placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked back up at the older omega.

“That time in the shed, when you walked in on them torturing that beta -…”

He nodded.

“He told Jackson it would be the last time. He doesn’t want to do it anymore.”

He frowned in confusion.

“He said he doesn’t want you to think of him as some kind of monster.”

Surprised, his brows shot up his forehead. “I would never…” he began to say, but Mark nodded his head.

“I know.”

A buzzing sound interrupted the silence and they all looked at Youngjae. The beta looked down at his watch and stood. “We should head downstairs. They’re all waiting.”

Mark nodded, standing as well. “I need to go back down anyways. My phone is downstairs. I need to call and check in on Jaeyoung.”

Jinyoung smiled at him. “Ready?”

He sighed and nodded uncertainly. “As I’ll ever be.”

Silently, he followed behind the other hybrids, slipping into thought. He still didn’t know how to face Yugyeom, but there was no avoiding him. As they descended the stairs his eyes landed on the alpha’s back and his heart fluttered like it always did with excitement, but his mind scattered. The alpha’s scent reached him and like always, his heart calmed, but his mind remained like shattered glass in the sand. He wasn’t ready.

Yugyeom looked at him and he looked away, unable to meet the alpha’s eyes. He knew that if he looked at Yugyeom now, it would probably look like he was judging the alpha, but in truth, he was judging how to approach the alpha. He didn’t know where he stood.

 _Can I look past this?_  he asked himself as he joined Mark and Youngjae to serve the drinks to everyone gathered.

Suddenly, he felt a warm palm on his hip and he flinched in surprise. He looked at the hand before he looked up and met Yugyeom’s brown eyes. He looked away and smiled at Mark, who was smiling at him encouragingly. Nodding, he walked to the older omega. “Why are you smiling so stupidly?”

Mark punched on the arm and he whelped.

“Hyung!” he shrieked through his laughter.

“Don’t give him a hard time,” Mark said seriously before sipping on his drink.

“I’m not,” he denied.

“You’re not making it easier for him either.”

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Jackson stand beside Yugyeom and the two began to talk. From the look on Yugyeom’s face he was sure the two were having a similar conversation as he and Mark.

“You said you won’t ever see him as a monster, right?” Mark asked suddenly.

He nodded, looking Mark.

“And I know this, but does he?”

He frowned. _No, he doesn’t_ , he thought, but he didn’t have to answer, judging from Mark’s expression.

“You don’t have to change him – just appreciate that part of him. He’s an alpha. Do you know why alphas need omegas?”

He shook his head.

“Omegas stabilize them. Our nurturing instincts guide them, calm them. We’re the submissive to their dominant. We balance them. We remind them that they’re just as much human as they are wolves,” Mark said, looking at Jackson. “We’re their complete opposite, and yet their complete equal.”

 _Opposite and yet, equal_ , he thought himself. His heart lifted. _Mark’s right. Yugyeom completed him in so many ways. From the moment I saw him, I was sure he was made for me._ He looked at Mark and smiled. “Thank you, Hyung.”

Mark looked at him and smirked, “No problem, Bam. I’m glad I didn’t have to beat the shit out of you and lock you up in a room with him until you guys made up.”

He laughed. “I’m leaving.”

The older omega giggled. “Go! Apologize! Love him because he loves you.”

He laughed, moving towards Yugyeom. The alpha looked up and met his eyes from across the room and he winced. A dark pain glinted from deep within the alpha and his heart ached in regret.

Never leaving the alpha’s eyes, he walked across the room and stood before the alpha. “I made you wait long, didn’t I?”

The alpha frowned in confusion. “No, of course not. I would wait forever for you.”

He nodded. “I know. Wanna get out of here?”

Yugyeom frowned at him. “Where do you wanna go? We just got here.”

“I wanna go home.”

The alpha’s frown deepened, but he nodded. “Okay. Let me tell Jaebum or Jackson that were leaving. Are you okay?”

He smiled. “I’m perfectly fine. Let’s go!” he rushed.

Yugyeom smiled through his frown for the first time and his heart fluttered. “Okay. Let’s go.”

He squealed and skipped to the entrance. A minute later, the alpha rejoined him and they walked out the door silently, but once outside, he reached for the alpha’s hand and threaded their fingers together. “I love you, Kim Yugyeom.”

The alpha stopped walking and turned to him slowly. His face wrinkling in confusion. “Bammie, are you sure you’re okay?”

He laughed. “Yes, I’m sure.”

The alpha’s frowned deeper than ever before and reached out to place a hand on his forehead.

Laughter bubbled higher in his chest and he reached up to take the alpha’s hand away from his forehead. “I’m not sick.”

“You’re acting weird.”

He sighed, stepping closer to the alpha. “I said ‘I love you’ and you tell me I’m being weird?” he teased. When the alpha didn’t say anything, he went on the tip of his toes and kissed the alpha. A blush spread across the alpha’s cheeks and he smiled even more brightly. “I don’t think you’re a monster, Kim Yugyeom, and I don’t think I ever will.”

The alpha looked at him in confusion, and he sighed.

“I was shocked – I’ll admit that, but most of all, I’m concerned. I don’t want you to lose yourself. I love you for you, but what do I do if I wake up one day and you’re different? I don’t want to change you either because you’re not you if you change. Do you know what I’m saying?” he asked laughing at himself.

The alpha nodded.

“Good ‘cause I don’t know what I’m saying,” he said, laughing even more.

The alpha chuckled, shaking his head.

“I don’t want you to change because I love who you are and don’t want you to forget who you are, but Mark told me something that made a lot of sense.”

“What did he tell you?”

He smiled, and shook his head. “It doesn’t matter what he said. What he meant is what matters. I don’t have to change you, Gyeomie. I just have to stay beside you and remind you of _who_ you are. I just need to keep you grounded. If you need to hurt someone, spank me,” he said with a wink.

Yugyeom’s eyes filled with tears and before he knew it, he was being wrapped up in the alpha’s arms. “And you do, Bammie. You do keep me grounded,” the alpha said gruffly into his hair. “Since I’ve been with you, I haven’t gotten the need to hurt anyone. I don’t even think about it. I don’t need it. I just need you.”

He sighed in relief. “I’m here, Gyeomie. I’ll always be here. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I love you, Bammie.”

“And I you, Gyeomie,” he replied, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s waist. “With all my heart. Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not that mean . I remember promising that Yugbam would be couple goals and that they wouldn't have any problems . I don't think this was a problem per se . It's more like a hiccup , but it'll make sense as to why I brought back Yugyeom's sadist side when they all start bonding into a pack ............. oops hehe spoiler XD
> 
> Hopefully I really am back on my pace ........... not promising anything tho


	92. Muse and Mewls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson worries that Mark and Jaeyoung are vulnerable to attack being alone in the penthouse all day without proper security . Can he find a way to do what he needs to do as a business and still keep his family safe ? Will Mark agree to do what Jackson wants ?

_Muse and Mews_

〆

Jackson cradled Jaeyoung close to his chest, leaning back in the rocking chair as he closed his eyes, and sighed in frustration. No matter how much he wanted to relax, the thought that danger was on the horizon kept him on edge. It was a struggle every morning, leaving Mark and Jaeyoung alone in the penthouse, but Mark always assured him they were safe. He wanted to believe it with every fiber of his being, but he couldn't allow himself to take everything so easily.

The door to the nursery cracked open with a tiny squeak and he jolted up. His eyes flying open as his arms tightened around his pup.

Jaeyoung whimpered softly in his sleep and he loosened his arms again as his eyes fell on Mark's stunned expression. He sighed in relief. “You scared me,” he told the omega, taking in his wet hair.

Even in the soft glow of the night light, Mark was still stunningly beautiful. His smooth pale skin

Mark smirked slightly. “Sorry,” he replied sheepishly, running a hand through his hair.

“It's okay. You ready?”he asked, standing.

Mark nodded his head, coming forward to take Jaeyoung, but he shook his head.

“Go. I'll just tuck him in and I'll be there.”

Mark's smirk widened. “Can I kiss my child before you chase me out?” he teased.

He chuckled softly. “Of course.”

Mark stepped closer and he shifted the pup in his arms. He smiled to himself as Mark carefully pulled his hair back to prevent water from dripping on the pup before leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Jaeyoung’s soft tussle of fine brown hair.

“Good night, little pup,” Mark whispered with a smile of his own, leaning away.

Quietly, he turned towards the wooden crib, placing a kiss of his own on his pup’s head before laying him on the mattress. He slowly backed away from the crib and closed the door, making a mental note to have the servants check the hinges in the morning as it squeaked again. When he got back to the master bedroom, Mark was laying in bed with a book in his hands. The omega glanced up briefly at him before placing the book face down, still opened beside him and smiled brightly.

“Hi,” he said timidly, almost shyly.

He smiled back. “Hi,” he greeted back, sitting on the bed. He slipped his feet out of his slippers and settled on the bed.

“What’s wrong?” Mark asked, and he frowned.

“What makes you think something is wrong?” he asked, trying to look unworried even as his heart began to race nervously.

“Jackson, I know you. When you start to get jumpy, you’re scared about something and don’t know what to do with that fear.”

“You’re becoming very intuitive,” he teased with a chuckle, turning to look up at the ceiling. Silently, he slipped back into thought – a thousand scenarios running through his mind like mathematical algorithm and each ending badly. The risks were just too high for him, making his panic rise.

Just when he was about to put it aside for the rest of the evening, Mark began to talk again. “So, are you gonna tell me?”

Lost, he turned to the omega inquiringly. “Tell you?”

Mark gave him a chastising look and he chuckled, shaking his head as ran a hand through his hair. He turned on his side and looked at Mark. In the lamp light, his wet blonde locks glistened, making his eyes shine just a bit brighter and his heart fluttered. No matter how many times he’s seen the omega, his beautiful never failed to stun him into silence. “You’re beautiful.”

“Gaga, you’re deflecting,” Mark said, a warning clear in his deep voice.

A shiver ran up his spine like soft tendrils tickling his skin. He shook his head again. “No, I just wanted to tell you before I forgot.”

The omega chuckled, crawling to sit beside him. “Come on,” he said, patting his lap.

Obediently, he twisted around and laid his head on the omega’s lap. Without a word, Mark began to thread his long fingers in his hair, rubbing circles into his scalp. He mewled. “That feels good.”

Mark simply hummed.

After another moment of silence, he spoke. “I don’t like leaving you here alone.”

Mark’s finger stopped rubbing for a second before it began again. “I’m not alone, Gaga.”

“I know. I meant, alone with just Jae. It’s not safe. What if he finds you? What if something happens to you both while I'm away?” he asked, opening his eyes to look up at his omega.

Mark frowned. “Do you trust me to protect our child, Jackson?”

He swallowed soundly. “I do,” he said, reaching up to push back a strand of Mark's hair that fell into his eyes, “But who'll protect you, baby?”

Mark smiled sadly. “Dead or alive, Gaga, I'll always be with you. Our souls - they’ve transcended destiny. We were made for each other.”

Even as his heart fluttered, his selfishness got the better of him. He shook his head. “I want you in this life. I don't want to wait. I want to raise Jaeyoung in this life with you.”

“If you feel that strongly about it, then how about Jaeyoung and I go to the villa?”

“Are you really willing to endure living with your parents?” he asked.

Mark sighed. “If it means easing your worry, then, yes.”

He sat up and turned to the omega, taking his hands in his. “Thank you.”

Mark pulled him close and he sank into the embrace. “I love you, Jackson. I would endure anything for you.”

His heart lifted and he smiled for what felt like the first time in a while as he leaned out of the embrace. “I love you too, baby,” he replied softly, lifting a hand to tilt Mark's face. Leaning in, he watched as Mark’s eyes flutter close before he kissed the omega on the cheek, surprising him into opening his eyes again. Frustration lit brightly in Mark's steel grey eyes, and he chuckled. “Oh, did you want a real kiss?”

“No,” Mark huffed, turning away from him to scramble back to his pillow.

Laughing, he followed the omega, wrapping his arms around Mark's thin waist yo pull him back. His forearm brushed against Mark's half-hardness and he groaned. His sweet pear scent filled his lungs and he instantly began to get hard himself. The omega’s warmth seeped between them, warming him to the tips of his toes.

“Mark,” he groaned, leaning against the omega’s back. He buried his nose into the nape of Mark's neck. The worry he felt minutes ago washing away as arousal filled him. “Baby, you smell really good.”

Beneath him, Mark mewled and his cock responded in kind. Groaning, he rolled to his side, releasing the omega. “What are we? Rabbits?”

Mark whined, turning to look at him - a look of concern shining in his eyes. “I could be your rabbit,” he teased, puffing out his cheeks cutely.

He chuckled, reaching out to pinch the omega on the cheeks. “And you’re a cute rabbit, but at this rate, Jaeyoung will have a playmate.”

Mark frowned at him. “I don’t see how that’s a bad thing.”

“Do you really want to have another pup? What happen to waiting to have another one?”

Mark smiled, shrugging his shoulders. His eyes glittered with mischief. “Giving birth is a pain, and not just in the ass, but it’s also beautiful. I do miss being closer to Jaeyoung more than everyone else. Since I gave birth, I feel like I have to share him with everyone else. I miss being pregnant. I feel so… empty.”

“I can’t relate,” he said dryly, reaching out to pull Mark back into his arms.

They laid for a minute quietly just staring up at the ceiling. The quietness of the room doing nothing to the growing erection that was nestled between Mark’s ass. The soft material of their nightwear gliding against his burning skin with every slight movement - even breathing was a struggle.

He groaned. “You’re killing me.”

Mark moaned. “Me? Do you have any idea how hard it is for me right now - trying not to reach behind me to change your mind?”

“Who said I changed my mind?” he asked, sliding his hand up the omega’s side. He thrusted his hips forward, letting Mark feel him. The thin boxers hindered nothing, only creating a delicious friction against the underside of his cock. A shiver ran up his spine as Mark arched his back, pushing his ass against his cock and he hissed. He pulled back against only to thrust forward again, his hands coming to grip at Mark’s hip, keeping him firmly in place. Mark’s shirt slide up his shoulder, exposing it and he latched on to it, sucking on the skin. The omega shivered, arching more against him and he groaned.

“Jackson,” Mark mewled loudly.

He kissed his way to Mark’s neck, leaving a blotch of red before creating more as he made his way to the omega’s ear. The further he went the softer he sucked, the louder Mark became. “So beautiful. You’re so fucking beautiful, Mark.”

Mark moaned.

“Mark, baby. My love, my heart, my muse. Mine.”

“Yes,” Mark moaned. “Only yours.”

He tightened his arms around the omega, bringing him closer until his entire body was molded against his. Their shared warmth feeling like an inferno, beads of sweat began to form at his forehead and the shirt on his back began to stick to his skin. “Don't ever leave my side, Mark.”

For a second, the omega stiffened in his arms and concern grabbed him in the gut. Slowly, Mark turned to face him, wrapping a leg around his waist. The heat of his core grinding against his ever-growing cock. “Nothing can ever take me away from take me away from you, Jackson. I’ll stay as long as you want me there.”

He hugged Mark close to his chest, burying his nose into the nape of the omega’s neck. Hot tears spilled from his eyes. “I’ll always want you here.”

Leaning away, Mark wiped his tears away gently. “Make love to me, Jackson.”

He groaned, rolling to hover over the omega. Gently, he kissed the omega on the lips, reveling in the softness of it. He traced it with his tongue before taking it between his teeth, nipping at it as he imagined it reddening from his menstrations.

Mark moaned, his hitching breath landing against his lips. “Gaga,” he whined.

He hushed the omega with a demanding kiss. He let his tongue explore, tasting a sweetness he’s only known to come from Mark - his omega.

The thought only was all the enticing he needed to want Mark in the only sense he alone could enjoy.

 _Mine_ , he thought, _Just mine. Only I can have Mark in this way._

It was a mind-blowing thought. It was a thought that both destroyed him and fixed him all at once. It was a thought that renewed every part of him he thought had died a long time ago. It was a thought that scared him to the depth of his soul.

Leaning away, he looked Mark dead in the eyes, mustering every ounce of sincerity in his heart. “Promise me,” he plead. “Promise me you won't ever leave me lonely in this life.”

Mark's eyes welled up with tears. “I promise. I promise I won't ever leave you lonely in any life - this or the next, or even the one after the next. You're mine, Gaga, and I'm never gonna let you go.” As if to solidify the promise, the omega lifted a hand to his face and wiped the tears he didn't know were spilling from his eyes.

With every drop that fell, Mark diligently wiped away. All the emotions he felt - the worry, fear, hatred, vengeance- disappeared. All he saw was Mark. All he saw was the love that lit brightly in Mark’s grey eyes. All the sincerity he felt was mirrored back at him from the depths of Mark's eyes. All the happiness and contentment he had never he had hoped for was right there, in Mark's eyes. His past and present was right there, shining back at him and he was ready. He was ready to grasp onto it, and never let it go.

Every wall around his heart shattered to pieces. This is where he belonged. Right here in Mark's arms. The only place he found peace. Whatever the future held for them, he was ready to face it head on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so soft . I love domestic GOT7


	93. Thrown and Throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More on Markson .... before shit goes down

_ Throne and Thrown _

〆

Mark patiently waited until Jackson collected himself albeit slowly but surely, immersing himself in the attention the alpha was giving him. He didn't have to ask to know that Jackson was feeling better about whatever was weighing him down. The restlessness that had been sapping him each day of his usual energy and explosiveness was almost all gone. The tension in his shoulders loosening with each tear that fell from his eyes. 

He didn't judge. He didn't pity the alpha. He simply let him be, wiping away each tear that fell diligently. Crying was cathartic, and he hoped with all his heart that when the last tear fell, the Jackson he had grown accustomed to and had come to love dearly, would come back to him.

He didn’t have to wait long. As the last tear slid down Jackson’s cheek, the alpha lifted his hand and swiped it away himself before rolling them over so he was half straddling, half leaning over the alpha. Strong arms encompassed him with a tightness that was almost suffocating and yet, comforting all at once.

“Thank you,” the alpha whispered against his neck.

Confused, he braced himself on a palm against the bed and broke out of the embrace to look Jackson in the eyes. “For what?”

“For being here.”

He smiled, leaning in again to capture the alpha’s plump lower lip between his teeth. He tugged at it gently. “I have nowhere else to be. I belong here.”

The alpha didn’t say anything. His eyes simply roams his face as if search for something.

He licked across the alpha’s lip, earning himself a groan of delight before he sealed their lips together in a passion-filled kiss. Sweet, simple, promising - he poured everything he felt into the kiss. “Promise me something,” he whispered as he pulled away. He watched as Jackson physically shook the dazed look in his eyes, with happiness in his heart. Beneath his palm, he felt Jackson’s heart pick up pace.

“What?” the alpha asked cautiously.

“Promise me that you will keep in mind that I can’t live without you either.”

With a sigh of relief, the alpha nodded his head. “I will.”

With a smile, he leans in again. The kiss he gave Jackson this time was soft and caring, but just as passionate as the last. Every nerve in his body feeling alive and thrumming with excitement. This is where he feels the most safe. After years of hiding and struggling to survive, he’s finally found his haven - his home. 

It didn’t take long for the kisses to become heated. The fire in his soul consuming him, and soon, he was pulling his nightshirt over his head as Jackson’s hands ridded himself of his. “Jackson,” he moaned, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s neck pulling him closer until they were chest to chest. “I need you.”

“Where, baby?” the alpha groaned against his skin, mouth already travelling down his body until his lips attached itself to his nipple. “Here?”

“Yes,” he moaned, head thrown back as he surrendered himself to the alpha.

Jackson didn’t have to be told twice, suckling harder on the appendage as he brought his hand to twist the other between his fingers. Pain spiked through him and his hips buckled, grinding against the alpha’s erection trapped beneath him. 

The action earned him a groaned from Jackson and he repeated it, rocking down slow but hard. The friction pulled a gasp from him when the alpha thrusted upwards, the thin material of their pants doing to hide every ridge and curve of the alpba’s dick sliding between the fleets of his ass. 

“Fuck,” Jackson muttered burying his face against his naked chest. His soft breath swept passed his erect nipple, and he shivered. “Why do we even wear clothes?”

He chuckled came out in a huff. “I actually don't know,” he replied, standing to tower over Jackson. Looking down at the alpha, he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of the pants and began to sway his hips, pulling it down slowly, teasingly. “Can I still persuade you into taking me?” 

Jackson groaned. “I'm weak for you, Mark. You didn't even need to ask,” he replied, eyes hungrily stripping him. 

He smiled brightly. “ Can persuade you into eating me out?” he asked, tugging his pants and down to expose his erect dock already leaking precum.

“Turn around, baby. Let me see that ass.”

Slowly, he turned, giving the alpha a full view of his entrance that knew was leaking slick as well in almost excessive amounts, and he was right.

Before he could even lower himself onto Jackson, the alpha was already spreading his ass cheeks aside and guiding him downwards. He felt the alpha lick at his entrance once before he began to circle this rim with a finger, spreading his slick around the puckered flesh.

“So fucking wet, baby,” the alpha groaned before delving in again.

The groan he released broke into a moan as he felt Jackson’s tongue break through. “Shit! Jackson,” he moaned brokenly, dropping his chin to his chest as the alpha’s tongue poked past his rim. 

The alpha groaned against his ass, sending vibrations up his spine that only seem to travel faster as he quaked from the pleasure. His cock only hardened almost impossible further as the vibrations ended in his groin. 

Through the continuous assault to mind-numbing pleasure, he became dimly aware that only he was receiving it, and his eyes soon travelled to Jackson's cock, peeking through the waistband of his pants. Licking his lips, he bent down and sucked at the tip, prodding the slit with the tip of his tongue. Behind him the alpha gasped, tongue still deep within his ass.

He giggled, lips still attached to the alpha. Precum slipped between the cracks and he moaned. The salty warmth of Jackson hit his tongue like Pop Rocks, and he could do nothing but want more. Hooking his thumbs into Jackson’s waistband he pushed the clothing down the alpha’s body enough to get his cock out and he was doing back in like a starved man.

At first, he grasped the alpha around the base firmly before began to lick up his shaft, creating a wet trail of his saliva. He leaned back to admire his work before he slid his hand up Jackson’s cock to spread the wetness. He leaned back in just as the alpha twitched in his grasp. 

Jackson’s cock pulsed against his lip, leaking orecum on to it and he whined at the loss wanting to taste it again. He caught the next bead with his lips as he bent over to suck on the alpha’s cock. He moaned and Jackson went back at his entrance with a renewed vigor - this time pushing a finger in alongside his tongue, lapping at his slick.

He felt his orgasm beginning to coil in his stomach and he went down further on the alpha as a way to distract himself. It was proven hard as Jackson introduced the second finger, bending it almost immediately to apply pressure against his prostate. He keened, mouth full of Jackson's cock. He pulled back not wanting to choke on it. 

_ What a way to die,  _ he thought to himself nearly laughing when Jackson began to his fingers. 

The alpha began to piston his finger in and out, spreading them as he moved on out-stroke, and he moaned louder, letting the alpha know just how much he was enjoying it. “Alpha,” he keened once again, pulling off the alpha’s cock. He was panting, sweating even. The pleasure so great his mind going blank to everything but Jackson’s mouth and hands on his most intimate spot. 

“What do you need?” Jackson asked softly. 

It was barely audible, but he heard it. He rocked back on the alphas fingers, releasing more slick.  _ This. _

Jackson groaned, legs quivering. “Fuck, baby. You taste so good - always so good.”

He blushed. Despite what they were doing at the moment, it wasn't the position that got him reacting that way. It was the praise that made his heart sing. It was the thought that even though they've done this numerous times already, Jackson was always wanted him with the same intensity as the first time they tumbled into bed together. Jackson always wanted him like he couldn't get enough. It was on that thought alone that had him orgasming on the third finger that Jackson pushed into him - untouched as always, but just as intense and blindingly euphoric. The last slightly blurred image he saw was his own hands gripping the sheets with white knuckles.

As his vision filled again, he found himself staring dazedly at Jackson’s face - the alpha having turned him around to face him. Embarrassed, he blushed even harder and leaned his head against the alphad's chest to hide. His pout deepened when he heard a rumbling chuckle come from the alpha’s chest.

“That was fast,” Jackson teased.

“Shut up,” he said, shifting in the alpha’s lap uncomfortably. His still slick-soaked rim pulsed against the underside of the alpha’s still fully hard cock. He gasped, pulling his head up to look at the alpha apologetically.

Jackson had his eyes closed, a pained expression on his face. Slowly, a smirk formed on his face before he opened his eyes. Their eyes met and an evil thought filled his mind.

Rocking back, he bit against the over-sensitivity that clawed at the pit of his stomach as he watched the alpha's eyes slip close again. Jackson groaned and he smiled happily. 

“Open your eyes, Alpha,” he whispered, leaning in to bite the alpha on the collar. He felt more than heard the bitch in Jackson’s breath as he but down harder. “Open your eyes,” he repeated, kissing at the bite before he leaned back.

Jackson opened his eyes and he looked deep into them. There was a hunger there. A longing so powerful he felt it in his bones. A love so deep he felt it in his soul.

Not caring about how sensitive he was, he reached behind him and guided Jackson’s cock to his entrance. He didn't break eye contact even for a second even as he slowly lowered himself on Jackson.

The pressure he usually only dimly aware of when he was on his way to a blinding orgasm was now every present, mixed with oversensitivity. He wasn't at all surprised when he began to feel that familiar cooling begin again in the pit of his stomach as he just sat there. The tapping against his prostate and the knot prodding at his rim with each of Jackson’s heartbeat getting him hard again, he struggled to keep his eyes on Jackson’s face. 

“Baby,” Jackson panted, lifting a hand to wound it around his neck gently. “You don't have to do this. You gotta be super sensitive right now. I don't want to hurt you.”

He shook his head. “I want to,” he said, lifting himself just enough so that the alpha’s cock tugged at his rim before he lowered himself again.

He didn't take long to find a rhythm, and soon, he was bouncing in the alpha’s lap. He raked his nails down the Jackson's chest, feeling the hard muscles flex under his hands. He was in the mid-thought, marveling at the fact that he was unraveling the alpha when he felt something wet. Lifting his hands, he found his fingers shining with his previous released and without a thought, he brought his fingers to lips. 

The taste of himself was almost as explosive as the taste of Jackson and he began to stutter in his movements. Beneath him, the alpha shook violently, groaning. He looked up at Jackson and caught a red glint of his eyes before he was enveloped in the alphas strong hold. 

He felt Jackson plant his heels into the mattress and he knees bend slightly before he felt the first slam against his prostate. His vision became blinded by lights as ecstasy hugged him, and he could do nothing but hold onto the alpha as hard as he could to keep himself anchored. Thrust after thrust, he felt the alpha beat against his sweet spot, screaming and moaning. It wasn't at all painfully. It was like being lifted higher and higher from the ground with no inhibitions. 

He never thought he would be one to shed his fears and anxieties, but here he was - getting fucked with no restraint, sensitive and tingling in ecstasy. He regret nothing. He was safe here. He wanted. He was needed. He was loved. He felt the alpha release inside him, painting his walls with jets of his cum and he was thrown over the edge, relaxing between them.

Slowly, they came down from their high quietly, but content all the same. He pulled away slightly only to lay his head on the alpha’s chest. The strong, steady pulse of Jackson’s heartbeat filled his ears like the most beautiful symphony, and his heart sighed. “This is all I need, Jackson. Being with Jaeyoung, you coming home to me everyday and our friends. That’s all I need.” Even to his own ears, he sounded delirious.

Jackson’s arm came around him, holding him, as the alpha chuckled softly. He felt gentle finger sweep his hair from his face. “You and Jaeyoung are all I need.”

He smiled, closing his eyes. Warm, happy, and loved, he let sleep consume him. The comfort of Jackson’s arms around him.

  
  
  
_ **Excerpt :** _  
  


Jaeyoung’s wail pierced through the night, practically shaking his eardrums. Sitting up sharply, he looked at the baby monitor on the nightstand. Through the haze of sleep, he stared at it oddly.  _ Something’s wrong,  _ he thought as he looked at it. The crying had stopped way too abruptly. 

“Jackson,” he called to the alpha even as he disentangle himself from the Jackson’s arms. “Jackson!” he said more sharply when the alpha groaned. Reaching over, he slapped Jackson across the arm.

There was a scent in the air that he couldn’t recognize. An odd presence in the penthouse that he had never felt before. His blood ran cold as dread filled him. “Jaeyoung,” he gasped, scrambling off the bed.

The flash of red in the darkness was bright as the alpha’s eyes opened. He didn’t wait. He was running for the door without another thought. Just as he was pulling the door open, from the corner of his eyes, Jackson was jumping from the bed, but before his feet hit the ground, he was in his wolf. 

Together, they ran to the nursery as fast as they could. Jackson reached the door first, slamming into it. The door fell off its hinges and that sight that greeted them made his stomach churn. 

Red. The once blue and soft cedar room was painted with splatters of red. The walls, the furniture, the light fixtures - all dripping in red.

His throat began to close. His eyes watering. His heart breaking. His mind reeling. 

_ Red. The color of love, desire, passion, strength and energy. The color of Jia Er's eyes - was now the color of Jaeyoung's room.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me (இ﹏இ`｡)
> 
> I've been kinda dragging this out if you haven't noticed but I think it's time to bring this fic to an end . I'm gonna cross that peak really really soon and end it probably with 110 (?) chapters ... that's a rough estimate .
> 
> Happy birthday to the first leader I followed in kpop , the most extra , most stylish , most squishy , most abused scalp in kpop . I love you , Kwon Ji Yong ❤ I can't wait for him to lead the boys back into the game after service . I miss them already (ノ﹏ヽ)


	94. Die and Dye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wounds on the soul are much more painful than wounds on the body

Die and Dye

〆

 

Jackson slammed into the door, fear and anger ripping through him like claws.  _ Blood _ , he thought to himself, taking in the painted furniture.  _ Stay calm,  _ he reminded himself.

He inhaled, trying to catch the scent on the splatter of red on the rocking chair to identify it. The coppery scent of coagulating blood filled his lungs and he huffed in an attempt to rid himself of the smell. 

_ Not Jaeyoung's.  _

A broken cry of agony sliced through the air and he turned to find Mark rapidly falling into himself. His beautiful face already looking pained. His back crooking as he fought for control. 

As swiftly as he could, he shifted back to human form and wrapped Mark in a tight embrace. “Mark, he's okay. It's not him,” he said softly, looking around the room. In the corner of the room, a fluff of white and gold was curled in a ball, tiny paws over a blood-soaked muzzle. 

He crawled over to the pup, reaching out to pick him up, but the pup immediately lifted his head and his heart clenched. His entire frame froze at what he saw. Red eyes met his, and his heart inflated with a mixture of regret and pride. “Jaeyoung, it's me. It's Papa.”

The pup shook himself, white and gold fur standing on ends before he stood on wobbly legs. A momemt later, Jaeyoung came bounding towards him at an almost impossible speed, crashing against his chest. 

He hugged the pup close to him before he moved back to Mark, gathering his family into his arms. Jaeyoung must've caught Mark's scent because as soon as he was close to the omega, he was jumping out of his hold and into Mark's embrace.

He couldn't stand being in the room, so he picked up both Mark and Jaeyoung and took them into the master bedroom.  _ In the morning,  _ he told himself. Right now, he had to move his family. He had to keep them safe. He need to get them out. He didn't know who the beta in the nursery was and how he got in, but he was waiting around to find out.

He placed Mark and Jaeyoung on the bed before he moved back to the door to lock it. He picked up his phone from the nightstand.  _ I need help,  _ he quickly typed out before sending it. He didn't wait for a response knowing he was going to get one at this hour, and began to get dressed. Once he was done, he pried Jaeyoung from Mark. It took some convincing, but soon, Mark was dressed as well and they were walking out the penthouse.

Mark settled in the backseat of the car with Jaeyoung huddled close to him, still in his wolf. His heart clenched as Mark's sobs filled his ears. He didn't have to look in the mirror to know that Mark trying with all his might to bring their pup back. Despite the quietness in the backseat, he could hear them talking. 

_ You have nothing to be sorry about. You were protecting yourself. It's not your fault. _

_ He's dead, Daddy. I killed him. _

_ He tried to kill you first. You did what you had to do,  _ he heard Mark try to tell their pup.

His heart stuttered.  _ No child should ever have to defend themselves like Jaeyoung did tonight.  _

With every word Mark spoke, a piece of died inside. Anger burned in him, and his grip on the wheel tightened.  _ I'm gonna find that son of a bitch and I'm gonna kill him,  _ he vowed silently.

He didn't know where he was taking them. All he knew was that his family wasn't safe. He pulled out of the parking lot and on to the nearly empty streets when he got a reply.

  
  


*************************************

May 18, 2018 2:32am

I'm send my man to the penthouse. I’m leaving the office now. Jinyoung is at home. I'll call ahead and tighten security there. You can bring Mark and Jaeyoung. 

*************************************

  
  


He thanked the lucky stars for Jaebum’s odd habit of staying up late as he turned the car onto the freeway and towards Jaebum’s house. For tonight, he was taking refuge from his oldest friend. With Jaebum, he knew his family would be safe. He trusted the older alpha with his life, and he was going to trust him with his family. 

An hour later, he was pulling up the driveway of Jaebum’s house. The looming turrets of the north wing tower were highlighted ominously by the moon’s bright glow, and an odd sensation gripped him. He looked into the mirror to look at Mark and Jaeyoung only to find them sleeping restlessly. 

Some time along the freeway, Mark had been able to lure Jaeyoung out of hiding and the pup was now in his carseat, gripping on to his mate’s finger with a pudgy hand. The blood that was on his snout had dried and Mark had tried his best to wipe it clean, but small specks of it still clung to his skin. Deep inside, he knew that Mark could’ve even scrubbed the area with a steel wool and the stain would've never left. It would embed itself on Jaeyoung’s soul. His wolf would always remember the kill.

Turning away, he reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out. He was just about to hit the call button when his phone rang. Jinyoung’s name appeared on the screen and he answered it almost immediately.

‘Hello? Jackson-ssi?’ Jinyoung’s voice came through the speaker and he heard Mark stir in the backseat. ‘Have you pulled up yet?’

He took a deep breath and replied a simple ‘yes.’

Jinyoung’s sigh of relief reached his ear and he saw the front door open before the phone beeped indicating the end of the call. The younger omega’s figure appeared beside the car and he opened his door.

“Where are they?” Jinyoung demanded right away.

He didn’t answer. He stepped out and opened the backseat, getting Jaeyoung out of his car seat. Jinyoung walked to the opposite side and pulled the door open. His omega took one look at Jinyoung and fell apart again. Without a word, the younger omega pulled Mark out of the car and hugged him close before usher them inside the house. 

At the door, Jinyoung turned to him. “Take care of Jaeyoung. I'll take care of him.”

He frowned in confusion, seeing Jinyoung’s look of disgust and mistrust. With the blood already severed, it was hard to get a read on Jinyoung now. “I can take care of both of them.”

“Can you?” Jinyoung sneered at him. “Where were you that this happened to them? I can barely trust you with Jaeyoung right now. Take what you can while I'm still a little trusting of you.”

He winced. He was ready to snap back when Mark spoke up.

“It’s not his fault, Nyoungie,” Mark sobbed. “He was home.”

“What?”

“He was home,” Mark repeated.

“Then how?” Jinyoung asked more softly this time. 

Mark pushed away from Jinyoung and glared up at the slightly taller omega. “I don’t know, Jinyoung. Maybe we were asleep,” his mate sneered at his friend. He stepped forward then to intervene, but Mark turned his glare on him and he backed up again. “You may not trust him, Jinyoung, but I do. If he is at fault for what just happened, then I am as much at fault as he is. Jinyoung, whatever you have against Jackson, lose it ‘cause he’s not going anywhere. Where he goes, I go. He’s my alpha.”

Jinyoung’s expression hardened a little, but he pursed his lips and nodded his head. “Okay, Hyung,” he finally said on a sigh after a moment. “Would like to stay with him, or do you want to stay with me?”

Mark looked at him. There was fear in his eyes. The muscles in his cheeks pulled taut against the skin above it. “I need my family, Nyoungie.”

Jinyoung nodded his head again before he lead them through the house. At the end of a corridor, he opened a door. He stepped through the door first with Jaeyoung looking around the room. It was decorated in a more modern style compared to the rest of the house that leaned more towards the contemporary. It had two large windows on each side of a bed large enough to fit all three of them and then some. A crib was tucked in the corner of the room and somehow he wasn't at all surprised to see it. He inhaled deeply and found nothing odd about the place. 

He turned back to Mark only to find the omega still hesitating to step past the threshold. He nodded reassuringly and Mark audibly sighed in relief. The omega came forward and took their son from him. 

“You're both safe here. Jaebum is on his way. I'm sure he'll be stopping at Yugyeom's on his way to get both Yugyeom and Bambam. Get some sleep. I'll wait for them.”

Mark shook his head. “I can't. Jaeyoung…-”

He shook his head sternly, cutting Mark off. “I should talk to him too,” he told the omega softly.

Mark nodded. “Let’s do it together,” he said, “Jackson, he’s - ....”

He looked down at their son and his heart ached. “I know.” He knew, but he couldn’t even begin to imagine the agony Jaeyoung was in. He knew that even though it was done in self-defense, the first kill always left a wound that if not cared for properly, it would determine the kind of human his son would become. His son was so young - barely able to walk yet and he was already dealing with so much. “I’m so angry, Mark,” he said looking at his omega again. Tears began to well in his eyes, blurring his vision, but he saw that his omega was in the same state. “He went too far this time.”

Mark wound an arm around his waist, closing his eyes. “I am too. Jackson, let’s find him before he finds us again.”

He nodded, leading them to the bed. He didn’t know when, but Jinyoung had left, shutting the door behind him. “First, you. Then Jinyoung, and now Jaeyoung,” he said shaking his head. He placed a hand on Jaeyoung’s head, brushing a thumb over the young alpha-pup’s brow.

The pup stirred slightly, his eyes fluttering open to look up at him.

“Hey, little man,” he greeted with a forced smile.

Jaeyoung struggled to sit up in Mark’s arms and he reached over to take the pup back in his arms. “Shift?”

The pup nodded, smiling gleefully and he smiled back a little more genuinely this time. Together, the three of them shifted into their wolves, curling up against one another. They retreated into the one place no one can disturb them. The green grass of the meadow seemed more colorful today. Wild flowers had grown since the last time they had been there. They ran for a bit - forgetting the world outside - chasing one another until they fell into a heap of sweat, laughter and exhaustion.

After a moment of silence - each lost in their own thoughts - Jaeyoung sat on his hunches looking at him and Mark. 

_ Daddy, Papa, _ the pup called, cocking his head to one side. Even in his wolf form, it was easy to see that Jaeyoung was happy.

He looked at his pup and smiled encouragingly.

_ I’ll be okay. _

He sat up and looked his pup in the eyes. Confusion wrapped his mind. Beside him, Mark sat up as well, looking at their pup with just as much confusion.  _ Okay? _

The pup nodded. His mouth was open and like the pup he was, drool was hanging from the side of his mouth.  _ It isn’t my first kill. Your human doesn’t have all his memories, but your wolf does. They hold all the memories of your past lives. I killed him once - lifetimes ago - and that’s when we learned that Daddy has to be the one to do it. I know I’ll be okay because I have you both. As long as I have you both, I’ll be okay.  _

He hesitated.  _ Are you sure, Jaeyoung? _

Jaeyoung nodded solemnly.  _ Papa, you have to make the choice. _

_ What choice? _

_ You have to form your own pack. The only way you can defeat him is to create your own pack, Papa. Uncle Jaebum and Uncle Yugyeom - they’ll join your pack. Uncle Bambam will join your pack too. _

Beside him, Mark began to fidget and he looked over to find his omega frowning.  _ What’s wrong, Mark? _

Mark looked over at him.  _ Jinyoung… _

_What about him?_ he asked. Dread began to seep into him. _What aren’t you saying, Mark?_

Jaeyoung bounded over to Mark and nuzzled against his omega.  _ It’s okay, Daddy. We’ll get Uncle Jinyoung in our pack. _

Somehow, he knew that’s not what Mark was concerned about, but he didn’t press further, and Mark smiled forcefully at their son.  _ Promise?  _ Mark asked their pup playfully.

Jaeyoung gave his mate a toothy smile.  _ I promise, Daddy. _

Mark giggled, wrapping a limb around their pull to pull him close.  _ Brat! _

The two laughed, falling to the side. They stayed that way as they both came down from their mirth, and slowly, Jaeyoung began to drift off back to sleep. It wasn’t until he was sure the pup was asleep, did he ask Mark. 

_ What’s wrong with Jinyoung, Mark? _

Mark looked at him before he whimpered, looking away.  _ He bit Jaebum. _

_ What? _

Mark nodded.  _ He put his mark on Jaebum.  _

Why hasn’t Jaebum said anything? If Jaebum was marked by Jinyoung, and Jinyoung was marked by Park Jinyoung, what would happen if he put his mark on Jaebum? Would they be linked to one another? Who would have the advantage then? How would Jaebum be affected if he was indirectly and directly connected to two true alphas?

There were so many thoughts running through his mind, and more unanswered questions that rose with them. 

_ You have to make the choice,  _ Jaeyoung’s voice came ringing in his mind, and he looked down at his pup.

Choice - not a decision. A choice. His pup was right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh in relief . I'll wait . 
> 
> I had so many of you bombing me with question about Jaeyoung but really ... was this the outcome you expected ? XD
> 
> I had some of you asking if he was killed . That would've been much more angsty , but him killing someone and still suffering a little wasn't something you expected , was it ? 
> 
> Death is not something we cope with easily - whether it's ours or someone we love or even someone we don't know . Everyone fears it in their own way and it's not something that comes up in everyday conversation , so how do we learn to cope with it ?


	95. Born and Borne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark looks for answers to questions long unasked

Born and Borne

〆

They say you don’t know love until you’ve known loss, and you don't know fear until you've held something precious in your arms worth protecting. The word ‘frighten’ didn't even seem adequate to describe Mark's fear, even as he reached blindly for Jaeyoung, clutching his blanket and burying his face under his chubby jaw to inhale his soft powder scent. His racing heart having jarred him awake. 

Turning slightly onto his back his reached behind him to find Jackson gone. Fear raced through him as he frowned, sitting up in bed. He examined his surroundings, taking in the soft light coming from the opened bathroom door. 

_ Jackson,  _ he thought. The sound water splashing against the walls was soft and somewhat comforting filled him relief.

“Jackson?” he called.

He walk got out of bed and walked to the bathroom door. “Jackson?” he called again. 

The faucet squeaked close and a minute later, the sliding door of the shower slid open. Jackson in all his naked glory stood there, looking straight ahead, but not seeing at all. His eyes a deep red almost as dark as the burgundy walls of the bedroom.

An overwhelming urge to embrace the alpha filled him and his shoulders sagged. A whimper fell from his lips as he timidly made his way to his alpha. One step, two - before he was grabbing a towel of a rack and racing to Jackson just as his knees buckled. He caught the alpha, and together they landed in a heap on the bathroom floor.

“Jackson..,” he gritted out. “Talk to me.”

“I'm scared,” Jackson whispered almost too quietly. The look of despair and vulnerability clear was as a blue sky on his face. 

His heart broke, a million reason to leave then and there filling his mind, but he pushed them away. “I'm so sorry,” he whispered, wrapping the towel around Jackson’s shoulders. “Jackson, I'm so sorry.”

Jackson gripped his hand, looking up at him. “Don't you dare leave me, Mark. I can't lose you,” the alpha begged him hoarsely, as if reading his mind.

“I'm not going anywhere. You're not gonna lose me. I can't let you go.”

Jackson cupped his face in his palm and he looked into the alpha's eyes. He watched as tears glossed over the red irises, making them look like hard rubies - glassy and beautiful.

“I want to be selfish, Jackson. For once in my life, I want something for myself. All my life, things were decided for me, but you're the only thing in my life that was designed just for me that I can't live without. I used to think that having just Jinyoung by my side was enough to live, but I wasn't living. You made me want to live. I want to live, Jackson. I want to live for you, for Jaeyoung,” he said fiercely. “I love you, and it hurts to see you in pain. I don't want to see you hurting anymore. Trust me. Believe in me. I need you to have faith in me.”

Jackson nodded his head rapidly. “I do, but Mark, what if…”

He shook his head. “I don't… I don't want to hear ‘what ifs.’ We'll think of something. We always do. We've come too far to lose now.”

“Tonight was a close call,” the alpha said, sighing as he pulled him close.

“It was. Jacks, Jaeyoung…,” he began to say.

“He's so young,” Jackson finished for him.

He nodded, leaning away to look Jackson in the eyes again. Although, the alpha's eyes were mostly brown again, the tinge of red was still present. “What do we do?”

“We face it head on. Talk to him, and hope for the best. It's the only thing we  _ can _ do,” Jackson said sighing as he bowed his head.

It made sense, but it was all unfair. Jaeyoung was so young. 

From the bedroom, there was a soft thud and he froze looking up at Jackson. They both scrambled to their feet before Jaeyoung appeared at the door, wobbling on sleepy legs. 

_ Dad? Papa?  _ the pup called to them. 

He squared down until he came eye level with the pup. “Hey, baby. What are you doing awake?”

_ I couldn't find Dad or Papa,  _ the pup whined.

“I'm sorry, Baobei. Let's get you back to bed, okay?”

_ Will Daddy and Papa stay with me? _

His heart quivered in his chest at the plea in the pup’s voice, and he looked at Jackson just as pleadingly for confirmation. The alpha met his eyes and nodded.

Quietly, he stood and scooped Jaeyoung of his feet. Before he could step forward, Jackson's palm settled on his hip and together, the three of them walked into the bedroom. After selling them in bed, Jackson left them to pull on a pair of boxers before he joined them again. The three of them lay quietly, soaking in each other's presence before Jaeyoung broke the silence.

_ The soul of a wolf is eternal. He remembers everything I don't. Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Chaosti… he's hurting, but he protected me. _

The death grip around his heart tightened.  _ How could I forget?  _ he thought to himself.  _ Of course Jaeyoung's wolf would protect him.  _ “It doesn't make it okay, Jaeyoung. You're too young to have such a stain on your mind.”

Jaeyoung turned on his stomach to look between him and Jackson.  _ I've lived short lives until now, Dad. This is the longest life I've lived, but in this life, I believe in you, so we'll fight to live no matter how hard it gets,  _ the pup replied softly.  _ I like this life. _

“What's different about this life?” Jackson asked.

_ It's our last. _

He gasped. “What do you mean ‘our last?’”

_ We’ve come to a complete cycle. The sign on my fur,  _ he said turning on his back again for them to see the gold infinity sign on his chest.  _ I was told the next I get it, it will be the end. This is our last lives.  _

Tears filled his eyes as the grip tightened even more.  _ So many lives, so many lost memories, and I only remembered the first and last. There were so many in between that I could never get back. In every one of them, I had been a father to this wise pup,  _ he looked at Jackson.  _ A lover to this perfect man, and I can't remember any of them. _

He pulled Jaeyoung close to him. “I'm so sorry, baby.”

Jaeyoung smirked at him toothily.  _ Even if they were short, I never lacked anything. I was happy in every one of them, Dad. In every one of them, you loved us - you both loved us, but most importantly, you fought until your dying breathe to protect us, just you're trying to do now. I don't - and I never will - regret being your son. _

The words were simply said, but held so much meaning in them that more tears filled his vision until Jaeyoung was only a silhouette of an image and he had to blink to see. He looked up to see Jackson shakily breathing in, his own face wet with tears. There was a broad smile of pride stretching across his chiseled face slowly and he couldn't help but smile himself.

He looked at Jaeyoung. “And I don't regret being your father, Jaeyoung. I'm sure that in every one of my lives, you were and always will be my pride and joy. I love you, puppy and if this is our last, let's make that bad man pay.”

_ Let's rip his head of his shoulders!  _ Jaeyoung exclaimed excitedly, scrambling in a circle between him and Jackson. His tail was whipping about wildly as he jumped to lean his forepaws on Jackson's naked chest.  _ Papa, you're strong. You can hold him down while I Bite him.  _ He jumped off Jackson without waiting for a reply before he was jumping on him, a look of uncontained happiness on his drool soaked snout.  _ Dad, you can rip his throat out. _

That got him laughing uncontrollably. “But first, let's get some sleep, hm?”

The pup whined a bit, but settled down between them, laying his head on his paws.  _ I guess we should. We need to be strong, so we can kick his-” _

“Cans!” Jackson interjected.

Jaeyoung lifted his head to fix Jackson with a look of utter confusion.  _ How will that hurt him, Papa? _

“His cans are…,” Jackson struggled to explain.

“Very important to him,” he said, masking his laughter with a fierce expression.

_ He's a very weird man in this life,  _ Jaeyoung said, sighing as he laid his head down again.  _ Who likes cans? _

He bit back on a smile growing on his face. “Tell me about it,” he muttered, rolling his eyes for good measure. 

He pulled Jaeyoung close to him and buried his face in his white fur. The scent of lavender and powder filled his nostrils and his quivering heart eased a bit. The bed shifted slightly and a blanket settled around him before he felt Jackson's arms wrap around both him and Jaeyoung. It was warm and comforting. 

He embraced the warmth and comfort for a minute more before he lifted his gaze and looked at Jackson over Jaeyoung's mass of fur. “I love you, Jackson Wang.”

The alpha preened slightly at the confession, smiling broadly - albeit a little sadly.

“He loves you too, Dad. Now, get some sleep. We need our strength, so we can kick some alpha cans,” Jaeyoung muttered sleepily.

With some effort, he bit back on the giggle bubbling up in his chest, choosing to his his head solemnly and burrowing back into his pup’s fur. It didn't take long for Jaeyoung's soft snores to commence and for Jackson's arm to grow heavy against him, but when it did, he lifted his head and looked at his family.

He looked at Jackson first. Even in his sleep, there was a frown on his face. The worry and fright following him in his sleep. The dark half circle under his eyes he was only noticing now were marking his beautifully sculpted face so horrifyingly made his heart clench in regret.

_ When did Jackson start worrying about us? Why didn't he ever speak his heart? His worries are mine too. He does so much for me and give him nothing but hardship. He could have anyone and he chose to stand by me. Why?  _

Jaeyoung shifted from between his arms as if reminding him of what they created, and he thought of how reckless they had been. Regardless of his head and Jackson's rut, they had thrown caution into the wind and Jaeyoung had been the product of said recklessness. 

He didn't regret his son - their son, but a part of him wondered what things would've been like if they hadn't been so careless.

_ Would things have been different? Would we be facing the same problem? Would I have what I have now? Would I be with Jackson?  _ he thought.

*Yes and no,* Yien replied softly. *Yes, you would still be facing the same problem and yes, you would still be with Jackson. You're destined for one another, just like Jia Er is destined to be mine, but no, things wouldn't have been different. Everything would've just lead up to this moment. Yien, Виктор, Casmir, Günter, Alexandre, Adom, Mark… In all your lives, Jia Er always chose us and we always had Chaosti.*

His breath hitched. Seven lifetimes and he could only recall two.  _ Did we ever come close to killing him? _

*No.*

_ Why not? _

*You never trusted me enough.*

The reply was simple, but the pain in it was apparent. 

_ I do now though. _

*Yes, you do, but to what extent?*

_ Can I trust you? _

*Mark, they're my family too!* Yien sneered at him angrily. *Let me do what we have to do. Let the hate die with me.*

_ Die? What do you mean? _

*We don’t know what will happen to us when we defeat Shi Li, but I'm assuming we'll fade back into the darkness of where we were created.*

He gasped.  _ But if you go away, what will happen to us? Will we still be - …  _ He let the question hang. He didn't know what exactly they were.  _ Original hybrids? Half wolf - half human. What are we? _

*We were the product of hatred, jealousy and hunger for power. An abomination to nature. We never should've been. We never should've been able to live this long. I want to leave, Mark. I want to rest in peace with my family.*

_ But we are your family. You said so yourself! Why are you giving up already? _

*There is no point in us living within someone else. Let me take my family and lay them to rest.*

Now, he knew why he never trusted Yien. It was live and die or die trying. If his wolf faded, what would happen to him as the vessel. What would happen to Jackson? Jaeyoung … and all those bonded to them? The risk of losing everyone he loved was too high, but risk of losing in yet another - and their last lifetime - was a bitter pill to swallow. 

He let the tears in his eyes fall as he felt the walls closing in on him. Stuck between a rock and a hard place, encased in eternal darkness. 

_ * _ Everything has a price, but love comes at much higher price than anything else, Mark. Let us go.*

_ I'll think about it, Yien. For now, let me hold my family, if this is the last I'll ever hold them.  _

*I - I understand, but you can't take too long, Mark. It's almost time.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all waited long , huh ? I'm sorry . I know this took more than a month to post but I've been so busy with life and I had to write for End Game . Jebus help me !!! 
> 
> How is everyone ? Don't worry ! I didn't forget about this fic . I can't forget about this fic for the life of me . 
> 
> Anyways sweet talk to me in the comments or come harass me on Twitter . Either way works for me . LOL XD


	96. One Pretty Won

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and Jaebum come around to discussing a pack

_ Chapter 96 _

_ One Pretty Won _

〆

With a soft gasp, he woke up gripping at the duvet. The mid-morning light already streaming in through the window and lighting up the beige trimming of room in bright hues of yellow, red and orange. He closed his eyes and shook his head against the last images of his gaze dream. 

_ I can't think of that now,  _ Jackson thought to himself as he slowly stretched out taut muscles, simultaneously freeing himself from Mark and Jaeyoung, who were already curling around each other. He smiled at them briefly before quietly inched himself off the bed. He took one last look at them before he walked to the bathroom, ready to start his morning routine.

As he walked into the bathroom, he caught sight of himself in the mirror and stopped. His haggard appear made him wince. The shadow of a stubble already dark on his slightly tanned skin. He turned to the wooden composite bathroom tower he knew held the bathroom necessities and pulled a toothbrush, shaver and shaving cream out. He turned the faucet on and splashed his face with a bit of water to moisten it. 

As he looked up into the mirror again, he noticed his eyes were still the same shade of red as last night when Mark had found him and sighed. 

_ Don't lose it, Jia Er.  _

With some force of will, he focused his attention on shaving the short stubble on his chin. When he was satisfied with his appearance again, he took a couple of deep breaths before he picked up the toothbrush and squeezed a generous amount of toothpaste on its bristles. He looked into the mirror again, avoiding his own eyes and focused on his teeth. 

The toothbrush slipped from between his fingers and flanked against the porcelain sink as he stared at the pointed fangs. He cursed, closing his eyes again and took a couple more breaths in. Shakily, without opening his eyes, he reached up and ran a finger over the jagged edges of his teeth. 

He winced as the right one grazed the tip of his finger open.  _ I'm losing it. Jia Er, calm down. We can't lose it this time. _

*I know, but it's hard.*

_ Trust in me. _

The wolf calmed immediately. *I do trust you, Jackson.*

_ Then trust in Mark too. _

*Do you have the confidence to trust in him?*

_ Yes. _

*Then that's enough for me.*

He nodded, peeking out the doorway to look at Mark and Jaeyoung still quietly sleeping. When he looked back into the mirror, Jia Er was nowhere to be seen, so he got to work on brushing his teeth. When he was done, he quietly snuck out of the room.

If he was right, Mark and Jaeyoung wouldn't be awake until well into the afternoon, so he went to see the only person he could rely on - Jaebum. It wasn't hard to find Jaebum. The older alpha’s scent was heavier today, thick with anger and worry. 

He found Jaebum in his home office pouring over paperwork spread out on his desk in a very unorganized way, unlike its usual state. The alpha's face was pulled tight in a grimace, and a fist was currently gripping the edge of his desk as he leaned on it for support. 

Jaebum looked up at him and gestured him in. “I have a plan, but it's very risky.”

Surprised, he stepped into the room and stood across Jaebum on the opposite side of his desk. He looked at the papers spread out on the desk and frowned. They were lists of Seoul's elite families, clients, and vendors - all people connected to them in one way or another, but what really caught his attention was the layout of Jaebum's ballroom. 

“What's your plan?”

“We throw a fundraiser party.”

“A fundraiser party?” he asked even more confused.

“Yeah. Jinyoung told me once that Park Jinyoung was a green philanthropist for an organization called The Green Heart. If we have Youngjae dangle a pretty won in behalf of Whiskers, it's sure to catch Park Jinyoung's attention. We'll set Whiskers up to become the largest donor and make a move on them, ultimately throwing them a fundraiser party. We'll make our move at the party. We'll all be in attendance as Seoul's elite, but we have a problem - two actually.”

“What?”

“Jaeyoung and Jinyoung,” Jaebum said a little sadly.

Jackson contemplated this information. Throwing a party with Mark in attendance meant putting Mark in the public eye, something he'd been avoiding since claiming claiming the omega, choosing to keep his private life away from the public. Putting Mark in that position meant coming forth about the omega being a carrier, so their son would be somewhat accepted. 

It also meant making his family the pariahs of society. It was one thing to be a carrier, but it was another thing to actually carry a pup to full term. 

On the other hand, it was a risk having Jinyoung at the party. They didn't know how the omega would react to his claimed alpha nor did they know how much Park Jinyoung had learnt through his omega counterpart. 

“What are our chances of success?”

“Slim. Anything could happen between now and the fundraiser party.”

He bit his lip, sighing heavily through his nostrils. “I'm sorry,” he said to his eldest friend.

Jaebum lifted his head from where he was looking at the papers on his desk give him with a pained expression. “For what?”

“For dragging you into my problems.”

Jaebum sighed. “You didn't drag me in, Jacks. I willing followed you.”

“Why?”

Jaebum plopped himself in his chair before he gestured to a seat across his desk. 

He sat and waited for Jaebum to answer.

“Because I've always seen you as my leader. I never wanted to admit it to you because you're younger than I am, but a part of me always knew that you were much more powerful than I am. You have the potential to lead a pack and be a good leader.”

He frowned. This was the first time Jaebum had ever admitted this, but he couldn't for the life of him see what Jaebum saw in him. “I don't - I don't know what you mean, Jae. You're much more organized than I am. You do much better as a pack alpha.”

Jaebum scoffed with a soft smirk. “Yes, but only because I was handed everything on a silver platter. A silver spoon in your mouth and a high second gender can do that. You, on the other hand - you forged your way in the world. Your gained your power by sheer will and knowledge, surpassing me. Jacks, I'm not even able to shift, but you can at a flick of your wrist. It only makes sense that you be pack alpha.”

He soaked the information in. “Would you join my pack?”

“I would follow you to death,” Jaebum answered like he was asked about the weather. “The day we landed in Washington and I looked into Jia Er's eyes, I saw my alpha. I swore my loyalty to you then.”

Tears filled his eyes as he looked at his friend. “My bite hurts.”

“I'll live,” Jaebum dismissed with a shrug.

“I make mistakes.”

“I kick your ass, then I'll help you fix them.”

“My family is dangerous.”

“So am I. I'll fit right in,” Jaebum replied with a determined smile, and he could help the chuckle that rose up in his chest.

“You're gonna join my pack whether I want you to or not, aren't you?”

“Yeah.”

He nodded. “Jinyoung -...”

“Will join too, when we free him,” Jaebum finished for him.

He shook his head. “It’s a risk. You're bonded to him, and him to Park Jinyoung.”

A pained expression crossed Jaebum's face then, and he tried to hide it by ducking his head. “Are you rejecting me?”

His heart squeezed. “No.”

Jaebum looked up at him. A hopeful glint in his eyes shining a bit dully. “What then?”

“I'm simply informing you. I'll leave you to choose. I could never reject you, Jaebum.”

“There's no choice to be pondered on, Jackson. I already chose a long time ago.”

“I'm not biting you on the neck. That's Jinyoung's place,” he said smiling at the hint.

Jaebum shook his head. “The back.”

He frowned.

“You've always had my back, Jacks so even if I turn my back on you, know that I'll always come back. Your pack is where I belong. Besides, I don't want to be able to look at it and know that I submitted to your dumbass,” the alpha said teasingly.

He chuckled. “Dick.”

“Let's get it over with, yeah?” Jaebum said, standing up.

“Yeah,” he said a bit nervously. 

Besides Mark, he had never thought about claiming another hybrid, much less another alpha and his best friend at that. Panic began to seep into him as Jaebum came around the table pulling his shirt over his head. 

There was no hesitation in the older alpha’s movements as he lowered himself to the ground in front of him, his back facing him. Jaebum looked back at him from his kneeling position - reverence shining brightly in his brown eyes. “Do it,” he said surprisingly steadfast.

_ Bite. Break skin. Done,  _ he tried to tell himself as Jaebum turned away from him again.

Jia Er puffed up with pride. *Give him what he wants, Jackson.*

He stared at Jaebum's back. Sinew tendons, muscles and ligaments twitching under the skin and he felt a deep hunger in him begin to grow. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to bite into the flesh of Jaebum's skin and claim him.

*Do it!* his wolf encouraged. *Make him yours. Do it, Jackson. It's what he wants. He's submitting to his alpha.*

He summoned Jia Er to the surface just enough to let the wolf be present before he held Jaebum by the shoulders and bent over. He dug his nose into Jaebum's neck and let Jia Er take in Jaebum's scent. The wolf growled in possessiveness and he let everything go. He bit in Jaebum's back until he felt his fangs were being squeezed by Jaebum's muscles as the alpha tensed under his hands in pain.

Only then did he release Jaebum, standing up and stumbling a bit as a sharp throbbing began in his head. He pressed the heel of his palm to his head as he fell to his knees with a bang. He heard Jaebum scream in pain as liquid fire coursed through him, making him scream as well. 

“Jae,” he croaked out hoarsely, trying to reach for his friend.

He stopped midway. Through the haze of pain, he saw Jaebum's eyes gleam red before the alpha fell forward. His back arched high into the air and his reddish brown fur began to sprout through his skin. 

*He's shifting,* Jia Er told him. *We're connecting to him. It's painful, but he doesn't regret it. He'll be okay, Jackson.*

From behind him, the door was flung open and Jinyoung and Youngjae came running into the room. The thick scent of worry, anger and fear filled his nostrils before relief tore through it.

“You idiots,” Jinyoung said angrily. “Why didn't you wait for someone to guide you through the process? Youngjae, help Jackson to his room. He'll be having a headache for most of the day. His body needs to adjust to the connection. I'll take care of Jaebum.”

Youngjae nodded firmly and helped him to his feet. They tumbled through the corridors where they met Mark halfway.

“What happened?”

“You don't feel it?” Youngjae asked.

Mark gasped. “He did it. He claimed Jaebum. I can feel Jaebum. He's… he's in pain.”

“Yeah. Jackson's bite can be deadly.”

“But it wasn't like this for me,” he heard Mark say.

The last thing he heard was Youngjae telling Mark. “That’s because you're the trigger, Hyung. You made it possible for him claim others. Without his true mate, Jackson would never be able to form a pack. Prepare yourself, Hyung. Jaebum isn't the last one to join the pack. This is only the beginning.”

 

**_Excerpt:_ **

Raymond Tuan sat on the edge of the bed, looking at his phone beside him, contemplating. After a minute more, he picked it up and scrolled through his contacts list until he came to the people listed under the grey letter C. He wasted no time in tapping on the fifth one on the list, leaving no room for hesitation.

After the fourth ring, a gruff voice came over the line. “Hello,” the voice answered sleepily.

“Gather the pack,” he ordered. “We need everyone.”

The man on the side of the phone, halfway across the world, perked up at that moment, clearing his throat. “It’s time.”

He nodded, as if his son-in-law could see him. “Move the little ones to the safehouse and have Tammy and Gracie guard them. They answer to no one, except me or Mama.”

“What about Joey, sir?” his son in law asked a bit hesitant. 

“Bring him with you. He'll be joining his brother's pack.”

“Are you sure, sir?”

No, he wasn't sure, but it was time he paid his eldest son back for the years of pain he endured. 

“Yes,” he whispered through the line, looking behind him at his sleeping wife. 

Her face was taut with regret even in her sleep. More than anything, he wanted to remove that look on her face. For fourteen years, he laid beside his wife, trying in vain to take that look away from her and the last straw was pulled when his wife had collapsed from shock. 

She had always known Mark was special. She had foreseen his future, but she had not seen that it was ultimately their decision that would push Mark into the life he lead now. They had always lied themselves thinking that what they did was best for their family until Mark had ran from them and everything went downhill for them. For years, they had searched the world for their son and now they were ready to throw all their resources into saving their son. 

He stood and slid out of the room, ready to find his future son-in-law. He would abide by Jackson's rules. There was no more room for mistakes - Jaeyoung had told him as much. 

He was going to do right by his son this time, or so help him, he was going to take everyone down with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer to the end . I'll probably write snippets of their futures when I'm done . What do y'all think ?
> 
> Y'all know what to do . Sweet talk to me in the comments or scream at me on Twitter


	97. Made By the Maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum relives his memories of the past

_ Chapter 97 _

_ Made by the Maid _

〆

He woke up with a start, looking around him the room. 

_ Old. Everything is old,  _ he realized, looking down at his tattered clothing. 

Caked dirt was splattered across his chest and he cringed his nose in disgust.

The last thing he remembered was singe of Jackson's bite coursing through him and Jinyoung's voice, soothing and yet becoming more and more distant. He had felt himself shifting as Jackson was being dragged away by Youngjae.

_ When had Youngjae arrive at the mansion? _

There was no answer from JB and worry began to fill him. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on summoning his wolf to the surface only to find nothing. He thrashed about on the bed in frustration before he stood, pulling the shirt over his head.

He was just about to push the waistband of his pants down when the door opened and he gasped at the same time that a girl froze in place, shell-shocked in the doorway. There was something familiar about the girl. Her beady black eyes began to dart around the room until they fell on a silver hunting knife, sitting on a wooden bedside table on the opposite end of the bed, smack dab in the middle of the two of them. 

He reacted quickly, lunging for the knife. Unfortunately, she had the advantage of the butt facing her, and she got to it before he could even get his fingers around the guard.

She held the knife above her head, straightening. She glared at him petulantly. “Master Chai-Bee!” she practically whined.

He slowly stood again, wincing against bruised ribs. He grit his teeth against the pain, raising his hands in the air in mock defeat. “Master?”

She didn't hear the question, crossing her arms across her chest. “How many times do I have to tell you that you should be resting?” she shrieked, stomping her foot on the wooden floor of the cabin. “Your parents will have my head, if you sneak out again.”

He sucked in a breath through his teeth, staring at the girl. “My parents?”

“Lucky for both of us, they aren't here right now. They’re attending the town meeting. Please,” she begged, tossing the knife out the door way. It hit the floor with a clatter and she used her foot to nudge the door close. “I'll be holding onto that until you get better.”

He stared at the girl more closely. She was beautiful in a very unnatural way, all dark features and pale skin, and oddly very familiar. 

She sashayed around the bed and stood before him. “For now, I want a kiss.”

“A-a ki-kiss?” he stuttered, mortified at kissing a girl. 

She pressed herself against him and smiled. From this close there was no mistaking the resemblence and it hit him like an inbound train colliding into an outbound train. “Jin-Jinyoung?” he croaked out on the breath he had been holding. 

Her forehead creased in concern. “Jinyoung?” 

He opened his mouth to speak again, but words failed him. He was almost completely certain this was Jinyoung. The eyes, the smile, the petulant attitude, but the breasts pressing against his chest spoke a different story.

She lifted a hand and pressed it against his forehead and he could nothing except follow the hand. “That’s funny. I was fairly certain they didn't hit your head.”

That snapped him out of his trance. He didn't need further explanation of the situation. He was reliving his past. Which one? He didn't know, but he had a feeling he would be finding out soon. There was one way to prove his theory and he didn't the only thing he could think of.

“They didn't,” he said, taking her hand in his. He pulled her closer to him and sealed their lips together.

A rush of lust filled him as realization hit him again. He couldn't mistake Jinyoung in the future or now, in the past. He kissed with the same ferocity and passion, and yet, soft and pliant all at once. 

“Tao,” he groaned against her lips, not even realizing the name he was saying.

She moaned against his lips.

_ Her name must Taozi, _ he thought.  _ It’s fitting. Peach in Chinese.  _ He lowered his hands until he was cupping her ass in his palm, grinding his growing erection against her abdomen. 

Her grip on his upper arm tightened before she pushed him away. “W-We can't,” she stuttered, shaking her head.

He cocked an eyebrow at her. “Why not?” he asked, stepping towards her. Even to his own ears, he sounded like a sleazeball.

She stepped back and away from him, and he followed, matching her step for step until her heel thumped against the wooden door. Her hands began to scramble against the door, searching for the door knob no doubt just as he held her by the hips, pinning her against the slab of wood. He ducked his head to kiss her again and she turned her head away.

He gasped as the collar of her dress arched open and twin scars glinted back at him. She turned to look at him as he stumbled backwards in shock. Pain sliced through him like a hot knife slicing through butter.

Immediately, her hand went to the collar of her dress, slapping it down to cover the bite on her back, as her head bowed in shame. “I tried to cover it,” she whispered.

“Who?” he asked quietly, red hot anger flashing through him.

“Why ask me again? You know who,” she spat at him. 

“Shi Li,” he answered more to confirm it with himself. “I'll kill him,” he said, reaching for the door knob himself.

“No,” she screamed, covering the knob with her dainty palm. She leaned against the door with all her weight. Even with her thin frame, the old wooden door groaned against it. She looked him square in the eyes, alight with a fierce fire. “You can't stop him, Jaebum. Wait for Jia Er to come around. You heard Do Jie. You can't kill him. It has to be Yien.”

“Do Jie?”  _ Youngjae. It's the only thing that made sense.  _

“Only the one at the focal point cam take the darkness away, did you forget?”

He cursed, spinning on his heel to kick at the air in frustration. In the future and in the past, Jinyoung wasn't his. Hot tears filled his eyes. He ran his hands through his hair until he came to the small hairs at his nape. He left his hands where they were as he gazed out the window on the opposite end of the room.

A minute later, he felt a gentle palm on his shoulder, and he didn't need to see that it was Taozi's. “Jia Er will come back,” she whispered confidently.

“When?” 

“I don't know, but he'll come back.”

He sighed, turning back to her. He looked into her eyes, and tried to draw comfort from them, but somehow it was different. Where he felt instant comfort and strength from Jinyoung, he felt only lust for Taozi. It was odd in a way that he's always been attracted to male omegas, and was now feeling possessiveness with Taozi.

“Come to me,” he found himself begging, as he lifted a palm to cup her face. “Be mine.”

She smiled sadly, leaning into his palm. “I'm already yours. I was yours before I was his.”

He shook his head. “I want you to be completely mine.”

Her smile fell. “I will be. Maybe not in this life, but one day, I will be, and I won't let you go.”

The tears he had been hold back on fell.  _ Same shit, different life.  _ “One day.”

A howl filled the sky and he turned to look out the window. “Jackson,” he whispered to himself before he looked at Taozi. “Jia Er. He's in trouble.”

She shivered. “It’s started,” she whispered frantically as she pulled a drawer open. She threw a fresh shirt at him and picked up a pair of boots shoving it at him.

“What?”

“The cycle,” she whispered ominously, shoving him towards the door.

“What cycle?” he asked, fear ripping through him.

“One day, Jaebum.”

He shook like a leaf in the wind when she whispered his name. He stumbled away from her again in shock. “Ho - ?”

She shook her head. “Go to him.”

He stood there in confusion for a minute before what she said sunk in. He scrambled for the door, nearly pulling it off it's weak hinges as he yanked it open. He swept the knife off the floor and ran out the cabin. 

Once outside, he found a horse tethered to a post attached to the house. He mounted as steered towards the howling. The streets were busy with people rushing towards their houses in fear, but they all scurried out of his way as he rode past.

He followed the continuous howling, riding as fast and as hard as the steed could. By the time he found Jia Er, it was dusk, but  the coming night couldn't hide the massacre that greeted him in the clearing by the river bank. Blood was everywhere. Everyone that had been present for the tragedy were still gathered around a wolf the color of midnight. There was no doubt in his mind that it was Jia Er. The pain in his red eyes was mixed with anger.

He slid off the horse and rushed towards the wolf, knife ready in his hand. “Stop!” he ordered the guards gathered around the wolf. He pushes past the guards and stood between them and Jia Er.

“Master Chai-Bee,” a man said stepping forward. “What are you doing here?”

“Don't you know who this is?” he sneered at the man.

“It’s just a wolf,” the man said. “Shi Li ordered us to hunt all the wolf around the town. That man… wolf, what he is, killed him.”

“That's Jia Er,” he snapped.

A young man stood from where he was crouched on the ground and looked at the head guard. “He’s right,” he said loudly so every armed man could hear.

There were several grumbles and gasps in the group of armed men before the head guard sheathed his sword shakily. Another man, just slightly shorter and skinny did the same and came to stand beside him. 

The head guard looked at him. “What happened?”

He sighed, sliding his dagger into his boot. He turned towards Jia Er and bent down until he was looking the wolf in the eyes. “Jia Er,” he called holding his now empty hands up in the air in front of him. “It’s me - Chai-Bee.”

The wolf huffed, perking up slightly. There was blood around his muzzle and he was entirely sure it wasn't Yien's, who was laying on the forest floor underneath him. Yien’s brown fur was just slightly visible underneath Jia Er's massive form. There was blood coating his fur as well and he was whimpering mournfully. 

“Chaosti?” he asked, remembering Jaeyoung talking about his wolf to him.

Jia Er shook his head, whimpering as he pushed himself up slightly to reveal the pup underneath him. Yien had his front paws wrapped around their pup, but even from where he was bent over, he was sure the pup had not survived the arrow linking him to Yien. 

Anger filled him even as tears filled his eyes, and a sob escaped his lips. White and gold fur, so much like Jaeyoung that there was no mistaking who was who now. 

He turned to look at the head guard. _Gyeom-ah,_ he thought as he dragged his gaze to the lanky guard standing beside Yugyeom’s reincarnate. _Bambam._ He looked at the young man that had confirmed Jia Er's identity. _Do Jie?_ he asked himself. _Raymond Tuan?_ _No, Youngjae._

He looked at Jackson. “Let's get Ma- … Yien patched up.”

Jia Er snarled. 

“I'll do it myself, Jia Er. You can trust me,” he reassured the wolf.

After a minute of contemplation, Jia Er looked at Yien and then stood on all fours. “I'll let you do it, but first, I have to claim you. Your scent will stay with Yien, and I can't have that.”

He nodded. “I'm ready when you are.”

Jia Er nodded back at him, walking around him. “This'll hurt.”

“Believe me, I know,” he tried to say jokingly.

He barely had the words out before he felt the puff of breath against his neck then the sharp sting of being bitten hit him. Pain surged through him and Jia Er released him. 

One guard pushed past Bambam and Yugyeom trying to get to Jia Er, but it was too late. He felt the power of being connected to Jia Er happen again, only this time, there was no piercing headache or the sound of cracking bones. Only a surge of another force being thrusted into him and he recognized it before he even felt it.  _ JB.  _

When he turned back to the guards gathered, the change took over him before he could stop it. An animalistic urge to protect his alpha filled him blindly and he was snapping strong jaws at the guards. On new wobbly legs, he stood proudly between his new pack and the threat - Bambam and Yugyeom's incarnate standing on either side of him.

“What the fuck?” Bambam said, glaring at the guards. “What are you doing?”

The man who had attacked first, fixed Jaebum with a gaze filled with disgust, sweeping it towards Jia Er and Yien. “We have to get rid of them. They're animals, not humans.”

“That's Jia Er!” Yugyeom shouted at the man in frustration.

The man shook his head. “That’s not Jia Er. Jia Er died last year.”

There was a whimper of pain he could only recognize as Yien before Jia Er was stepping up beside him. Although he identified himself as an alpha already, his frame was dwarfed by Jia Er. Where he was broad-shouldered, Jia Er's wolf was seemingly almost twice as wide. Sinew muscles twitched under his black as night mane. Sparkling white razors slid easily against his lower teeth, perfectly aligned and looking dangerous as they no doubt were. 

Even he couldn't stop the shiver that raked through him as he looked up at Jia Er. The wolf was gorgeous, but what had him freezing in place was the feral murderous look in Jia Er's eyes. 

He inhaled deeply and the breath was knocked out of him when Yien's life essence was nowhere to be found.  _ Yien’s gone,  _ JB whispered back at him, confirming what he already knew.  _ We have to protect Jia Er. _

The words barely entered his mind before Jia Er was pouncing on the guards. One by one, each guard dropped like flies as Jia Er mauled them until Bambam went stiff beside him.

*Jia Er!* he roared, pouncing on the alpha. He pawed at the alpha’s back, begging him to let their friend go, but the alpha slammed a paw against his stomach. He hit the forest floor with a painful thump and slid a little away.

The sound of something being unsheathed came from beside him and he turned to find Yugyeom’s doppelganger holding his hunting knife in one hand. “Let him go, Jia Er. Please, let Kunpimook go. If you value our friendship, please let him go,” the boy begged.

Jia Er turned towards them, Bambam’s look alike hanging limply between his jaws. His red eyes were glowing in the falling darkness. 

“Jia Er,” he said again a little more softly. “Let him go.”

Jia Er blinked at him several times, but with each blink the red began to fade back to honey brown. After several nail biting seconds, Jia Er dropped Kunpimook to the ground and walked back to Yien, covering the omega’s body with his again. 

Yugyeom wasted no time in rushing towards Kunpimook, sliding to his knees beside the boy. Kunpimook was barely alive, holding onto Yugyeom as he sobbed desperately. “I don't want to die, Zõngsè” he heard the boy gurgle.

Zõngse sobbed, hugging his friend closer to him. “You're not gonna die.”

“Y-yes, I am. I can feel it.”

“No! No, you can't leave me. You promised you wouldn't leave me,” Yugyeom fumbled, clawing desperately at the boy’s armor.

“I'm sorry I can't keep that promise, my love,” Kunpimook said sadly. “At least now your family won't be embarrassed by who you love,” the boy tried to joke, violently coughing up blood when he tried to chuckle.

“I don't care about my family.”

It all began to make sense then. Why he had come back to this time. Just like in the future, Jinyoung knew more than he was saying, but no more than Youngjae, who stood on the side like a bystander. Jackson and Yien were not the only ones that lost their true love. Yugyeom and Bambam. Him and Jinyoung. 

As the thought crossed his mind, there was a rustle of leaves nearby and Taozi came sliding down a slope. She looked around once before she made her way to Do Jie. “You lied to me!” she shrieked at him. “You said you would protect them. You said the spell would break if Yien killed Shi Li.”

Do Jie shook his head. “Yien didn't do it.”

Taozi looked around again until her black eyes fell on Jia Er. She gasped, walking towards Jia Er and Yien slowly. She got halfway before she broke into a run, dashing towards them. “Yien!” she cried, tears streaming down her face. 

Jia Er stared in shock at Taozi as he moved to show her Yien's stiffening form. “No… No-no-no. You can't be gone. You need to free us.”

He slumped to the ground in defeat, shifting back. His human palm hit the ground catching himself before he could fall face first into the dirt. 

_ Is this our fate? To find each other just to die one by one.  _ He chanced a look at the shaman standing of to the side. Do Jie's eyes as soft as their appeared spoke a clear message.  _ Desperation.  _

He took a deep breath and looked at Jia Er. “There is something you could do,” he told the wolf.

Jia Er looked at him. *What?*

He looked at Zõngsè. “Claim him. One day, we'll all be together again.”

Taozi looked up at him then. “How do you know?” she asked.

“Because he's not from our time,” Do Jie answered for him. 

“Papa,” she said, looking at Do Jie, and he gasped as he looked between them. There was no denying the resemblance now as he looked at both of them.

“He's on borrowed time, child.”

He nodded his head, looking at Yugyeom’s doppelganger. “Zõngsè, in the future, you and Bambam - Kunpimook - are getting married. Taozi and I are living together, and Jia Er and Yien have a beautiful smart pup named Jaeyoung. Everything is back in its place and we're all happy - together as a pack.” It wasn't a complete lie. They weren't a pack yet, but he had no doubt in his mind that Yugyeom was sure to follow him in joining Jackson's pack. “In the future, Shi Li is no longer a threat,” he said, more determinedly as he looked at Do Jie.

Zõngsè looked at Jia Er before he moved towards the wolf. “Do it. Where Kunpimook goes, I go.”

The wolf looked at him, a little warily, but nodded his head and bit into the soldier’s back just like he had done with him. When he was done, Jia Er turned back to him again. “How do we know the future won't be altered with what we know now?”

Do Jie answered for him again. “Because he's the miracle Taozi has been praying for, for the past year.”

Taozi looked up at her father in shock. “How did - How did you know?”

“I've been practicing for years. I know when magic is being used. You did well.”

“I couldn't -...”

“I know. I'm sorry for doing this to your friends.”

“I understand, Papa. You were ordered.”

Do Jie nodded. “Choose a brighter path than your father did, Taotao.”

Jia Er pounced on the girl, biting into her shoulder as he looked at Do Jie. She slumped to the ground, gasping in pain when he released her, and Do Jie’s steely calm exterior crumbled then. 

“Why?” he cried.

*She will belong to me until the end, Do Jie. You took away my love - my life, so I'll take hers until you repay your debt to me,* Jia Er said to the man menacingly as he stalked towards him. *Just like you'll belong to me as well. In this life and the next, and every one after that, you'll both belong to me until your debt is repaid.* 

With that, Jia Er pounced on the shaman. His vision began to fuzz at the corners of his eyes and darkness began to fill them. The last thing he saw was an amulet around Do Jie's neck lighting up brightly.

He felt himself clawing at the darkness as it consumed him, only to wake up to Jinyoung cradling him, crooning to him softly. “It’s okay, Jaebum. I'm right here.”

“Taozi,” he gasped, pushing at Jinyoung's chest.

Jinyoung's eyes went wide as he leaned away to look him in the eyes. “Taozi?” he gasped. “How -...”

He sobbed, pulling Jinyoung to him again when he realized where he was. He desperately held onto Jinyoung like a castaway stuck in a storm. 

He racked his brain for the last of his memories until he found what he was looking for. “Jinyoung… Jinyoung-ah, I think I know what we need,” he said without letting the omega go. “Is Youngjae still here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew Jinyoung had boobies in his past life ( O.o) Hehehehehehe XD 
> 
> okay this was longer than I thought it would be ... 3,634 words ... i mean including the title but whatever right ?? It still counts since i wrote it ( O.o)
> 
> Anyways y'all know what to do . If you don't want to spoil anything for the rest , scream in my DMs . I don't mind LOL XD I hope none of this was confusing . Zõngsè means Brown in Chinese . Taozi means Peach . Since everyone is going by Chinese wolf names I translated their wolf names into Chinese . Clever , huh ? Yeah I know ... my mind ... I'm fucking crazy ... esss-cuse my Hangul I'm still learning huhuhuhu baaaaaahhhhiiiiiieee


	98. Aye, An Eye for an Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung feeling uncertain cuz yeah I'm that sadistic and I know you'll gmhate him again HEHEHEHEHEHEHE .....
> 
>  
> 
> Cam you hear me laughing evilly in the distance like a crazy witch ???

_ Chapter 98 _

_ Aye, An Eye for an Eye _

〆

Jinyoung stared blankly at the amulet, sitting on the coffee table. There was no mistaking that it was older than all of them combined. The green topaz was uncut and sparkled like a piece of a tropical ocean clutched in an intricately designed eagle's claw. 

 

“Let me get this straight. This belongs to Youngjae,” Jackson said before shaking his head. “Do Jie,” he corrected. “And it holds some type of magical elements that will help… Mark?” he asked, still slightly confused and doubtful of how a piece of jewelry could help them.

 

Jaebum looked him dead in the eyes. “Yes.” There was a firmness in his tone that left no room for question.

 

“How?” Mark asked, looking just as skeptic as he settled down beside Jackson.

 

Youngjae sighed, reaching for the necklace. He held it in his hand for a second, frowning deeply at it. “I still wonder why of all days I chose that day to stop at a garage sale. I never stop at garage sales, but something told me to stop that day. It was like this necklace was calling to me,” he said, almost inaudibly.

 

Everyone in the room waited for him to continue. He already knew the story. He's heard it at least a handful of times. It was always the same. It almost disheartening to know what their future may be. 

 

“As soon as I touched it, all the memories of the past began to plague me. Every night, I lived bits and pieces of the past,” Youngjae said, looking up at him.

 

_ Even during the day _ , he wanted to add, thinking about the beginning days. The days when Youngjae would come into work with red eyes brimmed with tears whenever they made eye contact. His soft face looking more and more gloomy as the days continued. His personal appearance had gone from clean-cut to haggard in a matter of days until he didn't show up in Whiskers for two days in a row.

 

Unable to take the concern eating at him, he had barged into Youngjae's apartment to find the younger huddled the corner of his humble living room, tears streaming down his usually sunny face. As soon as their eyes had met from across the room, Youngjae had began to cry again almost hysterically.

 

A warm plate, a bubbly bath, and lots of hugs later, Youngjae finally spoke to him. What started out as dreams, quickly took a dangerous turn. Every life Yien and Jia Er lived, he re-lived. From the moment they meet until they both drew their last breaths. In every life, he was always there, close by trying desperately to save them from destruction. It was the worst torture - the pure knowledge that he had been the cause of all of it, was enough to tear at him piece by piece with a vengeance. That had been his curse - his cross to bear. 

 

Sighing, Jinyoung reached over and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. “You can fix this, Youngjae-ah.”

 

The beta tried to smile at him, but failed miserably. He turned his head to Mark, offering the necklace to him. “It was Do Jie's wife who gifted this to him before she died. It has a protection spell on it - a really strong one. As long as you wear it, it'll protect you from harm.”

 

Mark reached for it, but Jackson grasped his hand and pulled it away from necklace as far as he could manage without hurting his mate. “How do I know we can trust that thing?”

 

Youngjae’s shoulders sagged, but he placed the necklace on the table. He left the room and returned with a hammer. Without a word, he held the hammer high above his head and brought it down with a force. The hammer connected with the face of the gem, but it was the table’s legs that gave way. The wooden surface cracked underneath it. Inertia forced Youngjae’s arm to fling back as if he had hit a rubber ball instead and the hammer went flying out of his hand. With a crack, the blunt head hit the insulated wall. 

 

Everyone in the room sat frozen in their seats until the metal handle gave one last thud against the wall and it simply just hung there. It was Jackson, who broke the trance first. He stood and picked up the necklace of the floor, staring at it in shock. Even from where he sat, he knew that the jewel remain unblemished. 

 

It was no surprise. Determined to help Youngjae forget the past and live in the present, they've tried everything they could to destroy the thing some nine odd years before. Giving up, he and Youngjae had simply buried the thing under the club. For years, the necklace had sat in a box beneath the floorboards of Youngjae's office in Whiskers until the day he met Mark by the waterfront. Just like that, the necklace began to make its own appearance in random places. It didn't take Youngjae to make the connection. The necklace was practically begging to be seen. 

 

Mark stepped forward and took the necklace from Jackson’s hand. “I guess that answers our question.”

 

Jackson nodded nimbly before he took it back and helped Mark put it on. The green topaz twinkled against his black shirt and without a word, Mark tucked it into his shirt. “Now, what do we do?”

 

Jackson looked at Jaebum and Jinyoung felt shiver run through him.  He felt the angry spike rolling off Jaebum more than anyone else one else in the room. The bond between them was strong and it left him breathless. The day he never thought would come was here. It was happening, and he could do nothing to stop it.

 

He took one look at Jaebum and stood, ready to leave the room, but Jaebum grasped him by the hand. “We need you here.”

 

He panic filled him as he looked into Jaebum's eyes. “No, it's too risky.”

 

Jaebum simply shook his head. “I need you to pass on a message,” the alpha said, tugging him back until he was sprawled in his lap. 

 

“A-a message?” he squeaked, blushing to the roots of his hair.

 

The alpha nodded. “We need you to lure a certain alpha to us.”

 

He huffed an unamused chuckled, forget his embarrassment at being watched by the other hybrids in the room. “So I'm a messenger now?”

 

“You're more than that, my love,” Jaebum whispered before planting a soft kiss on his lips.

 

Just like that blush came rushing black to him. He groaned. “Stop.”

 

Jaebum chuckled. “But seriously. A message - or more of an invitation.”

 

“Tell it to me straight.”

 

“Youngjae will be making a big donation to his foundation in a few days, then we'll be hosting a party. Right here in Paradise Manor and I need you to invite him on the pretense of being the CEO.”

 

He nodded his understanding. “Then?”

 

Jaebum hesitated for a second. “Then it's showtime.”

 

“We fight for our lives.”

 

Jaebum shook his head. “I fight for you. We fight for each other.”

 

“Is that all?” he asked. The solemn expression on Jaebum's face slipped for a second and regret slashed at his heart. “I have to fix dinner,” he said weakly - a futile attempt at asauging the alpha’s pricked demeanor, but he knew better. It didn't work. The alpha saw right through him and he was hurt.

 

Thankfully, Jaebum nodded, releasing him from his tight grip. Wordlessly, he stood up again and walked towards the doorway leading out the living room. He barely reached the doorway when the sound of footfall reached his ears. A hand slipped into his and he looked sideways to find Mark smiling softly at him. He couldn't help the smile that rose from the depths of his heart to his face. No matter how shitty the day was, Mark smiling had always made things easy for him to forget it all.

 

For as long as he could remember, Mark had always put others before himself, finding happiness in helping others even when he was in danger himself. It was on that sense of selflessness alone that drew him closer to the older omega. “Hyung,” he said lowly. “I'm okay.”

 

Mark's smiled faltered slightly. “You saying that only tells me you're not. What's wrong, Jinyoungie?”

 

“Okay… I'm not okay, but I will be - at least, I  _ hope _ I will be,” he amended.

 

Mark chewed on his lower lips as if he were trying to peel at dry skin that wasn't there, his brows creasing a little in concern. “What's on your mind, Jinyoung?” he asked a little more firmly.

 

He sighed heavily. “I don't want to hear any of it.”

 

“Hear what and why?”

 

“Their plan. Whatever coup they have planned, I don't want to hear it. I'm too scared. I can't control what he learns through me and I don't want to mess it up,” he choked out. Tears of frustration sprang to his eyes and he dashed them away with the back of his hands. He stared at the floor willing himself to calm down, but only more tears came. “I want to help. I want to fight, not just for Jaebum, but for myself. It's hell, Hyung. I want to be free, but I didn't want to say how much it hurts in there because I'm afraid to hurt Youngjae. It's not his fault, but he'll take it as if it is. I know how guilty he feels about what Do Jie did to you, so I bottle it up.”

 

A pair of arm snaked around his neck and Mark's calming, fresh spring air scent filled him. It wasn’t as good as Youngjae's mountain air scent, but he welcomed it anyways, diving deep into it and breathing it in as much as he could. Mark's lowly soothing sounds filled his ears and he closed his eyes until it drowned out everything else. 

 

When he was all cried out, Mark pulled away and a sad smile pulled at the corner of his pink lips. “You are helping, Jinyoungie. You have helped. In fact, you've already done so much. I can't ask you for more, so let's… let the alphas take over, like they should.”

 

He nodded, wiping at his face with a small smile of his own. “Yeah, let's.”

 

Mark's smile widened a little in guilt. “I will ask one more favor of you though,” he whispered secretively.

 

He arched a brow in question.

 

“Well, it's not so much a favor, but a request.”

 

“What is it, Hyung?”

 

“Jackson and I have Jaeyoung, but Jaebum…” he said trailing off.

 

A mixture of confusion and concern filled him, not exactly grasping on what the older omega was trying to say. “Jaebum is what?” he asked, slightly annoyed now.

 

“He doesn't have anyone to calm him.”

 

Realization dawned on him a little belated, but he finally held firm on the tip of the rope Mark was throwing him. “He’'ll have me, Hyung.”

 

Mark shook his head. “Promise me, Jinyoungie.”

 

“Promise you what, Hyung?” he asked gnashing his teeth together in frustration. He wasn't even sure why he was beginning to feel annoyed, but irritation was gnawing at him slowly.

 

“Promise me that you won't do anything rash. Jaebum will need you afterwards.  _ I'll  _ need you. I need you to be safe. I can't live without you, Jinyoungie.”

 

His heart softened at the confession. All the anger and irritation left him, along with the breath he held to calm himself. He smiled happily as tears filled his eyes again. “And I, you, Hyung,” he said wrapping his arms around Mark again. “I promise I won't do anything unless told to.”

 

Mark sighed in relief against his chest. “Thank you.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For always being there for me. For being my friend, my nurturer, my protector. For finding me that day on that rock by the Han, and being my rock. I love you, Jinyoungie.”

 

His heart stuttered. “I love you too, Hyung and you're welcome.”

 

Mark leaned away, smiling bright through his tear-filled eyes. “Now let's go make dinner for our alphas.”

 

“Let's slip cucumbers in every dish,” he said laughing.

 

“Youngjae hates cucumbers.”

 

“I know,” he replied winking at the older omega. “He needs to pay somehow.”

 

Mark cackled excitedly, pulling him towards the kitchen. “Let's do it!”

 

It took them an hour and a half to make enough food for everyone because by the time the first dish was ready, Bambam and Yugyeom had arrived with unfulfilled bellies. More dishes were added to the menu and by the time it was all ready, the other hybrids were gathered around the table, ready to dig into the food. One by one, each dish was set on the table by Jaebum and Jackson until dinner was all laid out save for the last soup bowl he was carrying in his hands. 

 

He stood in the doorway and looked at the hybrids busily chattering together. Somehow, along the way, this had become a normality - the eight of them gathered at a table excitedly talking to each other in a raucous manner not fit for formal dinners. These seven people had become his world. His heart warmed at the sight and he slightly regretted the amount of cucumbers he had chopped into the salad he had made that Youngjae was eyeing in disgust. 

 

One by one, he looked at everyone gathered at the table, from Jackson, who sat at the foot of it to Jaebum who sat at the head. This was his family. These seven people had swept into his life and helped him relinquish his controlling nature.

 

His eyes fell on Jaebum and smiled. If these people were his world, Jaebum was his home. The alpha looked up at him with a smile that brightened even further before he stood up and walked over to him. Without a word, the alpha took the bowl from him. They walked over to the table and sat after Jaebum set the bowl down carefully. 

 

“Dig in, everyone,” Jaebum announced and Yugyeom and Bambam hooted.

 

It was halfway through the meal when Jaebum actually spoke to him, placing a hand on his thigh beneath the table. His tone was a bit hushed, but firm. “I trust you, little omega. Don't ever forget that. Whatever he finds out through you, we'll work through it. We will win this time.”

 

“How do you know?” he asked looking up at the alpha.

 

“Because this time, we have the advantage.”

 

He frowned. “And what advantage is that?”

 

“Love, Jinyoungie. The bond of love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't this just wonderful ?? It's so soft I can't . Mark ftw . Like finally he's maturing a bit LOL XD 
> 
> Anywaaaaaaays ... O.o .... I hope you enjoyed that . I love comments and feedback ... not so much crumpled paper but I'll take it i guess .


	99. Oh and Owe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJP ...

_ Chapter 99 _

_ Oh and Owe _

〆

A week and a half passed before he became fed up with the change in Jinyoung. The omega had found just about every reason in the book to avoid him, going so far as to change his shifts at the club to the evenings. With him working during the day and well into the evenings, he had been coming home to a cold dinner on the table and Jinyoung nowhere in sight.

 

In the beginning, he had found it unfortunate for himself and regretted adding to his already full workload, until Youngjae had asked him a question that had raised his shackles.

 

“Hyung, is everything okay at home?” The beta had asked out of the blue during one of their now-frequent calls.

 

He had frowned. “Yeah. Why?”

 

He didn't have to see to know Youngjae was shaking his head. The deep sigh that came through the receiver was enough to let him know the beta was more concerned about his employee than his domestic life.

 

“Youngjae?” he called through the line when it became quiet for a beat too long. “Are you still there?”

 

“Yeah… Yeah, Hyung. I'm still here,” the beta answered a bit forcefully.

 

“Why would you ask me that, Youngjae?” he asked, gritting his teeth against the heavy weight that settled in his stomach.

 

“Nothing, Hyung. I'm probably just feeling weird,” the beta said dismissively.

 

“Youngjae, betas don't feel weird. They feel everything except ‘weird,’” he hissed. “Now, be honest.”

 

Another sigh and the beta began to talk, “I've just noticed that Jinyoung seems a little down, or more out of sorts. Yesterday, he misplaced the club’s inventory list. He never loses track of anything. This morning, he couldn't focus enough to even get the shift schedule done. It’s like he's here, but just not  _ here. _ His reeks of anxiety even through your scent, and frankly, I'm surprised  _ you _ haven't noticed.”

 

He cursed, slamming his palm against his desk. The massive piece of oak budged about an inch away from him, screechin against the linoleum floor of his office. “I barely even get a chance to  _ see _ him. I work during the day and when I get home, he's gone. With Mark and Jackson back at the villa with their parents, he can hide things better from me - not that Mark would even tell me.”

 

“I'm sure he'll come around, Hyung. Jinyoung is stubborn, but he also knows when he's wrong and when he needs help. Promise you'll give him some time before you push him to give you answers.”

 

He sighed, frustration slipping away from him as Youngjae's words settled in his mind.  _ Youngjae is right. If I push, he'll run. If I wait, he'll come to me… right? Trust him, Jaebum. _

 

He bit his lip before he answered. “I'll wait, Youngjae-ah, but I'm not waiting forever. The last time I waited, he fled the country and ended up…,” he began to say before he stopped completely. Images of Jinyoung weak, bleeding and bruised filled his eyes and his heart wrenched painfully.

 

“I know, Hyung. I'll keep an eye on him while he's here. I won't let him go anywhere.”

 

He closed his eyes and willed the images away before he opened them again. “Thank you, Youngjae.”

 

“Just… just be good for him, Hyung - like you always have.”

 

He nodded even though the beta couldn't see him. “For course.”

 

They moved onto more pressing matters from there, but Youngjae's concerns stayed close to mind and when he got home that night, he wasn't at all surprised to see Jinyoung was long gone for his shift. It took everything in him to fight the urge to go to Whiskers and demand answers, repeatedly telling himself he'd wait for Jinyoung. 

 

Three more days passed and still Jinyoung kept to himself. The omega would slide into bed at 3 am and fall asleep right away. Out of concern for his health, Jaebum didn't wake him and instead, laid beside him studying every crook and cranny of his face as he slept.

 

On the fourth day he gave up. There was no way he was getting answers, so he did the only think he could think of. He took the next day off.

 

He woke up with the sun and got out of bed as he usually did, but instead of heading into the closet to get ready for work, walked into the bathroom to begin his morning routine of refreshing himself for the day. As he brushed his teeth, he thought of a million and one ways to brooch the subject with Jinyoung. No matter how much he tried to find a perfect route to bring it up, his questions always came up sounding the same - an opening for an argument.

 

Giving up, he set it aside and decided to make breakfast, settling on filling his mind with dishes Jinyoung liked. By the time he was done with a bowl of kimbab, Jinyoung walked out of the bedroom and his heart sang at the wild mess of Jinyoung's hair. 

 

“Good morning,” he greeted placing the bowl down on the table and walking towards the omega.

 

“You're home,” Jinyoung croaked out groggily.

 

He hummed, wrapping his arms around the omega. “I missed you.”

 

Jinyoung smiled broadly against his chest and his heart began to race nervously. “I missed you too,” the omega whispered, tightening his arms around his waist.

 

“Come. Eat before the food gets cold,” he said pulling away.

 

Jinyoung's smile brightened mischievously. “Feed me.”

 

His heart stuttered at the request and he began to impatiently pull Jinyoung to the table. He sat and patted his knee, and Jinyoung obediently sat in his lap. “Are you working today?” he asked cautiously as he began to slice through a piece of ham.

 

Jinyoung nodded. “I gotta leave here at 5,” he said pointing cutely.

 

He groaned. “Can you take today off? I missed you.”

 

He shook his head. “With Mark out and Bam planning his wedding, we're short staffed. You can come with me though,” he said, voice filled with hope.

 

He began to relax a little.  _ You are not the cause at least,  _ he thought to himself. “Yeah, I can do that. What do you wanna do until you gotta leave though?”

 

“I'm still sleepy. Can we just stay home today?” Jinyoung asked around a mouthful of food.

 

He nodded. “I do need cuddles.”

 

Jinyoung giggled and he leaned in to kiss his cheek. He nuzzled into the omega’s neck to inhale his scent. The cream in his scent was dulled, but still there. It was the peaches that concerned him. They smelled bitter as if unripe and as Youngjae said, filled with anxiety.

 

He didn't notice he was frowning until Jinyoung leaned away and looked at him. He didn't protest. He knew Jinyoung enough to know that he was gathering his thoughts as he was chewing his food. 

 

When the omega finally swallowed his food, he bit his lip thoughtfully before he began. “I'm okay. I promise.”

 

“I'm worried. That's all.”

 

“I know. I can smell it on you,” he confessed, bowing his head.

 

“Then why haven't you come to me, little omega?” he asked reaching up to brush the omega’s hair out of his eyes.

 

“Because… it's stupid, but I'm scared. Jaebum, I don't want to lose you. I just got you. So I tried to push the anxiety away, but it's not helping. I stay away because I'm so afraid that I'll hear something that will hurt more than help us. I try to occupy my time so I don't worry about you and worry you in the process.”

 

He smiled. “That didn't work out, did it?”

 

Jinyoung pouted again, shaking his head. “No. It didn't.”

 

He sighed. “We promised to tell each other everything. No secrets, remember?” he asked, cupping Jinyoung's face in his hands.

 

“Well, I didn't think it was a secret. I mean, I'll always worry about you,” the omega whispered, looking down at his hands.

 

He let him. “And I will always worry about you too because your concerns are my concerns. Jinyoung, I want to take care of you. I want to protect you. I would die to protect you. As an alpha, it's my right. If he hears anything through you, let him because now we’re ready. Whatever we do between now and when shit goes down are unnecessary. All we’re doing is setting a trap. A very conspicuous trap, but a trap all the same. If he comes to us sooner, it saves us time,” he said softening his tone to relay his nonchalance. “Mark is protected by that amulet and being mated to Jackson has given him strength. Each day that passes, Mark becomes stronger and one day, he'll be ready because he has us. He has a pack now, unlike in the past.”

 

As he spoke, he smelled the anxiety rolling off Jinyoung seep away. The peach in his scent became richer and richer with second until he was almost drowning in it. His body was slowly becoming a live wire under Jinyoung and he let himself sink in it, smiling happily. 

 

Jinyoung relaxed against him and he scooped another spoonful of food, feeding it to him. “Feel better?”

 

“Much,” the reply came back somewhat muffled around the food.

 

He laughed. “Chew your food carefully.”

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

He scoffed, only slightly amused. “I know you are,” he simply replied.

 

“No, not about worrying you.”

 

“Then for what?” he asked, spoon hovering halfway between the plate and Jinyoung's mouth. He looked at Jinyoung in confusion.

 

“I know you were waiting for an answer, so you probably worried yourself half to death. I know how hard it is for you to wait and not demand answers.”

 

He sent Jinyoung a crooked smile before he began again. “So why did you make me wait?”

 

Jinyoung shrugged not bothering to look up. “I guess a part of me just knew it was silly even to begin with, and the other part just didn't know how to say it i was scared.”

 

He nodded, completely understanding. “That makes two of us.”

 

“Why would you be scared? You're never scared.”

 

“Where you're concerned, little omega, I'm always scared. At first, I was scared to get close to you because I knew you would change my life, and when I did, I was scared to lose you. I go to sleep at night scared that I'll wake up to find you gone. I hold your hand, and get so scared that it might be the last time I'll ever do so. I kiss you, and I get scared you'll realize I'm not the right one for you. I'm always scared,” he confessed. It was the first time he'd ever told Jinyoung how he felt and he felt so much better for doing so. A great weight he didn't know he carried with him, left him then.

 

Jinyoung looked up at him then and there was a wetness to his eyes that took his breath away. “Me too,” Jinyoung hiccuped. Tears slid down the omega’s smooth cheek from his eyes and when he reached to brush them away, but Jinyoung was faster than him. “I'm so scared that one day you'll wake up and realize I'm too much trouble. I can't stop thinking that you'll realize I'm not worth fighting for. I mean, look at me! I'm already marked by another alpha and used...”

 

He planted his lips on Jinyoung's, not wanting to hear another word. “You are too much trouble!” he said as he pulled away.

 

Jinyoung glared at him before struggling to stand up, but he held the omega firm against him. 

 

“But you are worth fighting to the death for, Jinyoungie. I see you. Not as someone who is marked by another, but as a person. You are stubborn and willful, but you're also loyal and nurturing. You don't do shit half-assed. When you love, you love with all your heart. When you care, you throw yourself in without thinking about how you could get hurt in the process. You protect those you love and you fight for them. I happen to admire that, so all the things you think of as ‘troubles’ are worth going through because I know what lies at the end of all of it. Jinyoung, I want you. I want all of you because I love you so I'm going to fight for you, okay? I'm not going anywhere. I'm scared, but I'm more scared of living without you.”

 

His heart sang as Jinyoung looked up at him with love and happiness shining brightly in his eyes. “Are you sure?”

 

“Positive, and if you don't like me anymore, I'll just pawn you back off to Youngjae,” he joked, trying to ease the tension the omega was no doubt feeling.

 

He wasn't wrong. A quick jab to his chest and Jinyoung was wrapped his arms around his neck, delving back in to seal their lips together. 

 

He didn't even try to cover the groan that escaped him. Jinyoung’s sweet peach scent filled him, intoxicating him in an instant. Soft touches in certain areas across his chest lit his skin on fire and his hands tightened on the armrests of the chair they were in. 

 

A moment later, he loosened his hold on them and placed them on Jinyoung's hips as the omega shifted in his lap to straddle him. The kiss was rough and hungry, but calm in comparison to their earlier endeavors even as Jinyoung began to gyrate his hips. He let Jinyoung do what he wanted, watching through half-lidded eyes filled with desire at every movement Jinyoung made until he could take the teasing no more. 

 

He picked Jinyoung up as he stood, wrapping the omega's legs around his waist before he walked around the table to a clear part of the table. He lowered Jinyoung to lay on his back, so he was he leaning over him. “I love you, Jinyoungie.”

 

Jinyoung smiled at him. “I love you too, Jaebum.”

 

He pried himself away, standing straight up. “Let's go watch a movie,” he said walking away towards the living room, smiling devilishly to himself.

 

Jinyoung owed him one for making him wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum is evil . That is it . That's the note .


	100. Bail and Bale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE !!! I'M STILL ALIVE BISHES !!!! HAPPY 100 CHAPTERS !!!! YAYYY !!! JJPorn ( O.O ) ... I mean Project ! I totally meant Project ... damnyouautocorrect.com (o.O )

Chapter 100

  
Bail and Bale

  
〆

Jinyoung gaped at Jaebum's retreating back as he straightened up from the table. “M-movie?” he sputtered. He felt the laughter even before he heard it from the living room. 

_ The only thing you'll be watching Im Jaebum is me!  _ he thought to himself as he stood on his feet and marched into the living room. 

He didn't make it past the threshold before he was being pushed into the wall, like a bale of hay. A gasp escaped him as Jaebum attacked his neck, sucking a bruise in his pulse. It was rough and wanting.

Jaebum's sweet, sun-ripened strawberry scent filled his nostrils sharply and he inhaled it greedily as the alpha palmed his ass through the sweatpants he wore. Frustrated, he set his hands free from Jaebum's hair and hooked his thumbs into the waistband, ready to pull them down. His mind was racing at the thought of Jaebum's hands on him, but was surprised when the alpha’s hands settled over his, stopping him.

He groaned in frustration, but Jaebum simply took his hands and pinned them on the wall above his hand. The alpha leaned away and looked him in the eyes. “No touching. This is mine.”

He whimpered. “But…”

Jaebum shook his head. “You made me wait, little omega.”

He groaned in frustration, but went limp in his hold, surrendering. “Fine. Just do something - anything. Please, Jaebum.”

He felt Jaebum smirk into his chest as he nipped at his skin. The temperature in the room rose with each of kiss, bite and suck Jaebum landed on his chest, moving downwards until the alpha sucked on his hip bone. Only then did his breath get knocked out of him as his hips jerked forward.

So close and yet, so far. It was everything he craved for and yet, not what he wanted. “Please, Jaebum. I’m sorry. I'm so -...”

“But are you really, little omega?”

“Yes, please. I won't do it again… just please Jaebum, I need you,” he whimpered as Jaebum moved across his abdomen, licking a fat stripe as he went. 

Helpless to his lust, he could do nothing, but whimper pleas and sigh at each touch. And just when he thought Jaebum would finally have mercy on him, the alpha nuzzled his face right into his crotch, inhaling his scent. The gesture was territorial and possessive that couldn’t help the growl that rumble through him, even as his knees shook beneath him.

“Please, Jaebum.”

“You smell so good, Jinyoungie,” the alpha groaned. Jaebum's usual low voice was now thick with desire. 

Slowly, he placed a hand on the Jaebum’s head, running it through the thick strands until he came to slope of the alpha’s neck. “So beautiful,” he muttered to himself.

Jaebum leaned into the palm of hand, looking up at him. “And all yours.”

The words and the position they were currently in, hit him like a ton of bricks. Bitterly, he smiled and cursed Fate for revealing reality in the cruelest way possible. His heart ached unbearably for this alpha who was foolishly offering himself completely to him. He wrapped his arms around Jaebum and closed his eyes, tilting his head back in gratitude. Whatever cursed Fate they had, he was going to walk down that lane hand in hand with this alpha just as foolishly. “Mine.”

Jaebum stood in his arms after a moment and he opened his eyes to look at the alpha. A possessiveness lit brightly in Jaebum's eyes and he reveled  in its light. He leaned in and placed his lips on the alpha’s.

That was all it took and Jaebum was backing him into the wall again. The libido he was feeling minutes ago, crashed into him full force, and he was hungrily opening up to Jaebum again. He clawed at the alpha’s shirt, ripping it off. 

“Off,” he whined when the alpha’s sweats repeatedly snapped out of his grasp. 

Chuckling into their kiss, Jaebum took mercy on him and gave him a hand, hooking his fingers into his waistband. “Patience, love. We have all day.”

“No, we don't,” he gasped. “You have to go to work.”

“I took the day off,” Jaebum growled, attacking his neck.

“ _ I  _ don't have all day,” he amended, falling to his knees. He grasped the alpha’s cock, giving it a couple of jerks before he lapped at it. Precum dribbled onto his tongue as Jaebum groaned. He wrapped his lips around the head, sucking.

Jaebum's hand carded through his hair and tightened. “Fuck, Jinyoung. Slow down,” the alpha gasped, hips jerking forward when he sucked a little too roughly. 

He looked up at the alpha, braced against the wall behind him with a palm, and keened at the stark desire on his face. 

It was easy to see Jaebum was holding himself back. 

“Let go, Jaebum,” he said as he nuzzled his cheek against the alpha’s length. “Give it to me.” More precum beaded at the tip, and he licked it up, teasingly - never taking his eyes off Jaebum. “Let me have it. Let me pay you back for making you wait.”

A rumbling growl came back to him as he wrapped his lips around the head of Jaebum's cock. The alpha's hips jerked forward minutely and he relaxed his jaw, running a soothing hand over the back of his thigh. He looked up at Jaebum pleadingly. 

Carefully, Jaebum began to move his hips, hissing and groaning as he began to bob his head to the alpha’s rhythm. He focused on the weight of the alpha on his tongue; the salty-sweet taste of slippery precum sliding down his throat; on the thick vein on the underside of the alpha's cock, stimulating it on the downstroke. Drool slid down his chin and he felt dirty and used, but in the best way possible.

Jaebum's fingers carded between his hair, pulling slightly to pull him off and he whined. “Jinyoungie, I'm gonna blow if you don't stop now,” the alpha confessed. His voice, husky and low.

A shiver ran up his spine as it filled his ears like the sweetest music. “I want it.”

Jaebum shook his head, even as he looked desperately at him. His inner turmoil clear on his beautiful face.

“Please, Alpha,” he pushed. “Let me thank you for always being so patient with me,” he begged before sucking powerfully on the underside of the alpha’s cock. “Let me have it. I want it, Jaebum.”

The alpha cursed, hips canting. He reached up and ran his palm up the alphas torso to pinch at his hard nipples. Simultaneously, he dragged his lips down the alpha’s cock until he felt the soft skin of Jaebum's balls bump his chin. To drive his point home, he opened up and welcomed the sac into his warmth. He sucked it in, licking against the bottom.

The alpha’s palm in his hair tightened almost painfully and he moaned. He felt a wetness run down his thighs to his ankles. Precum beading at his cock, making the

“Oh fuck, little omega. That feels good. You like that?” Jaebum asked weakly. His voice was low and hoarse, thick with desire.

He looked up from where he had closed his eyes, relishing the natural taste of Jaebum, to look at the alpha. His eyes were dark as midnight and yet, as bright as the sun at mid-day. His face was contorted with an animalistic need to prey, and he was ready to be just that for Jaebum.

“Yes, please Jaebum. Let me have it. Let me have you.”

“Open up, baby,” the alpha said, cupping his neck.

He leaned back against the alpha’s palm and obediently opened his mouth. 

Jaebum grasped himself by the base with his other hand and slid in.

The taste of Jaebum hit him sweetly on the tongue and he moaned shamelessly. Arousal shot through him as the alpha slid in centimeter by centimeter. The rich taste of Jaebum's precum made him pulse with need. 

He felt himself harden further with each careful thrust, but it wasn't enough. He wanted it dirty. He wanted the alpha to use him for his pleasure. He wanted to Jaebum to unleash himself. He wanted to bear Jaebum's marks. He wanted to feel owned.  He wanted it all, and this was just not enough.

Pulling away, he looked up at Jaebum pleadingly. “You can do better than this, alpha.”

“I don't want to hurt you.”

He shook his head. “You won't. I know you won't. I want it, Jaebum.”

Jaebum's hand grasp his hair tightly. “You want it?” the alpha asked. “I'll give it to you, Jinyoung-ah.”

Tears sprang to his eyes, blurring Jaebum out, even as he opened up again to welcome the alpha again. 

The first thrust was rough, and hit the back of his throat, but it was exactly what he needed. Moaning, he hungrily adjust himself to take the alpha better, and Jaebum groaned.

He hollowed his cheeks, taking the alpha deeper. The pace picked up and his scalp burned, but the pain was overcomes by the pleasure. The sheer tightness of Jaebum's possessive grip in his hair was enough to have his cock spitting precum.

“Taking me so fucking well, little omega,” the alpha groaned, and pride filled him.

Jaebum’s pace roughened a little more and a particular hard thrust had him choking on the alpha. With a hiss, Jaebum groaned with pleasure.

“Feel that, Jinyoung-ah? Feel how I fill you up so perfectly? Just you, baby. Fuck. You feel so good.”

He bobbed his head in time to Jaebum’s relentless thrusting, and it wasn't long before Jaebum's rhythm began to falter and he knew the alpha was close. By then, saliva and cum was sliding down his neck. 

With renewed vigor, he sucked harder, palming himself. His balls felt heavy in his hands. His pants were practically soaking, wet with his slick and precum, but the coiling in groin was tightening with each hard thrust. It threatened to snap at any moment, but he wanted to give his alpha everything - his all. He wanted to see Jaebum unravel under his ministrations.

Jaebum's palms slid to either of his cheeks and with one last thrust, fun began to slide down his throat smoothly. The thick consistency coating his mouth and throat warmly. The sweet taste of Jaebum at his most natural filled him, sending him fully.

He halted his movements and sucked every last drop, not wanting to waste any of it. He needed it. He was so close.

Jaebum softened and slid out, but wasted no time in hauling him to his feet. With a whirl, he was facing the wall and Jaebum was falling to his knees. His boxers and sweats were yanked down and his pucker was being exposed to the cold morning air before a wet appendage was sliding deliciously over his rim. 

His knees shook under his weight. Lust rocked him like a boat caught in a unforgiving sea storm. The wet slide of Jaebum's tongue was skillful and teasing. Frustration filled him, but before he could cry out, Jaebum slid two fingers in at once. 

“Fuck,” he moaned as his shook with pleasure.

The jab was precise, punching right into the sensitive spot in him. It was hard enough for him to drop his head against his hands. If not for Jaebum's hand on his hips and in his ass, he would've melted to the floor embarrassingly. 

The coil in his groin tightened. With each thrust of that tongue, his cock spat cum on the walls and he began to rock back on the alpha’s tongue, fucking himself on it. He wanted Jaebum to paint his name on him with that tongue. He wanted to reach the stars, riding on that tongue.

He dropped a hand to his hip where the alpha held him upright and interlaced their fingers. Safety enveloped him and when the pace sped up, everything in the world began to align. This is where he belonged. In Jaebum's home, surrendering to the alpha -  _ his _ alpha.

The thought had him exploding. The burgundy walls before him bled into white. The breath punched right out of him as he shook, his knees buckling under him finally. Without question, Jaebum was there, catching him in his lap. The alpha held him, kissing his back and neck, soothingly - guiding him back patiently. 

It took him a few minutes, but when he gained his composure again, Jaebum was still there, holding him gently.

“You did so well, Jinyoung-ah. My perfect little omega. My love,” the alpha praised, spreading butterfly soft kisses on his cheek. “I love you so much, Jinyoung.”

He smiled up at Jaebum. “I love you too, Jaebum. Thank you,” he whispered back groggily, exhaustion seeping in.

Jaebum simply smiled back before lifting him up in his arms. Silently, He let the alpha carry him to the couch where they laid together, curling up against each other.

Naked, warm and sated, he let sleep take him. 

_ Later,  _ Taozi mewled.

_ Later,  _ he agreed,  _ we'll figure out how to tell him. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient with me . I just started working a new job and being an adult sucks huge ass muddy donkey balls !!! Argh !!!! I will try as much as I can to update but it'll be slow for the time being until I figure out a steady schedule 
> 
> *cries in all foreign languages*
> 
> You know what to do . Comment , kudos , rants , tweets , dms are always welcome . If you're in Ahgasex 2.0 gc you can yell at me on there for lying . Hehehehehe ... I actually finished the chapter way earlier than I estimated . If you aren't in the chat and wanna join , we figured the median age was 30 (?) I think .... if you wanna join add me on Line App : mimziko92 and just say "I'm here for the porn" and I'll know where to add you LMFAO XD For reals tho ... I'll know .


	101. Bard and Barred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wonder how Jinyoung and Jinyoung know each other ?

****

Chapter 101

 

Bard and Barred

 

〆

The tiny hair on the nape of his neck stood on ends as they stepped into Whiskers, and he couldn't place his finger on why his senses were hypersensitive. Save for the usual scent of spilt alcohol, sweat and cigarettes, there was also the strong scent of hybrid pheromones.

 

The club was packed tonight and Jinyoung had gotten caught up on his duties immediately, picking up a tray and serving drinks as they came across the counter. With a heavy sigh of reluctance, he stared at Jinyoung's back as the omega retreated. The urge to grab Jinyoung and flee the place was strong, but he bit back and took a seat at the bar.

 

“Good evening,” a sweet lilting voice said, filling the room from the large speakers and he looked up at the stage. 

 

A young woman dressed finely sat on a stool with a guitar rest on her lap. Long hair, brown eyes and a sweet smile, she couldn't be more than twenty-one. A little too young for a girl seeking employment in corn burlesque bar. 

 

Frowning, he listened as she introduced herself as Jihyo. Before she could start her first song of the evening, Youngjae stepped into his vision from across the club and pointed to the staircase. He stood to follow the beta, but before he could even lift a foot on the first step, Youngjae stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. 

 

He turned back to the beta. “What?”

 

“You spoke to him?” the beta asked.

 

He nodded, starting up the stairs again. They walked up the steps to the landing where he stopped and looked down at the crowd. “Looks like a busy night.”

 

“Yeah,” Youngjae answered with a bright, knowing smile. “Everyone is waiting for Mark’s return to the stage.”

 

“Is he good? I didn't see much from the last time he was up there.”

 

Youngjae gave a slight chuckle. “You should've seen him in the beginning, Hyung. He was… mesmerizing. He's a beauty, but on stage, he sets a different aura - mysterious, untouchable - a real fantasy. It's a shame he doesn’t like it.”

 

He nodded. “Maybe one day, he'll come back to it.”

 

Youngjae’s smile turned sad. “Hopefully.”

 

Before he could Youngjae to keep his head up, he spotted Jinyoung in the crowd. His face was illuminated in the dark by the dim lights, but it was enough to see the frown on his face. A longer observation, and he noticed the omega constantly glancing at the stage. 

 

He turned back to Youngjae. “Who's the guitarist?”

 

Youngjae looked at the stage. “Jinyoung’s cousin.”

 

“Cousin?”

 

“Park Jihyo… Well, Jisoo,” the beta amended with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

He shifted on his feet uncomfortably. It was a first he’s seen any of the omega's family.

 

“You've never met his family, have you?” Youngjae asked observing him.

 

He shifted again, looking down at his hands leaning on the banister. “No,” he replied quietly, shaking his head.

 

The clack of Youngjae's teeth told him more than he needed to know. With how things were lately, he couldn't blame Jinyoung for not setting up a meeting. What didn't sit well with him was that Jinyoung had never brought up the subject of a possible meeting, or even mention his biological family. 

 

Before he could ask Youngjae about Jinyoung’s family, a commotion broke out. Not thinking twice, he pushed away from the banister and pulled jumping from the balls of his feet to haul himself over the railing. He landed with a thud on the bottom floor. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Youngjae land beside him before he broke into a run, his eyes frantically searching the crowd for Jinyoung.

 

As he shoved his way to the focal point of the commotion, his eyes fell on Jinyoung, crouched in an attack stance, circling smoothly. The murderous look in his eyes was one he’d never seen on the omega before. There was a savage glint in his dark eyes that was sensuous and sadistic. It was arousing and yet, disturbing.

 

He shoved his way to the front just as Jinyoung pounced on his assailant. There was a cry of pain and rage filled him. He stepped forward, but a hand stopped him. He looked at the hand on his sleeve before looking at its owner. Youngjae's soft brown irises met his. The beta shook his head and he backed down hesitantly, turning back to look at Jinyoung again. He got the feeling whatever matter was going on was not his place to intervene in. 

 

Jinyoung stepped away from his assailant to reveal an angry Jihyo. Confusion filled him.

 

“Get up,” Jinyoung spat.

 

Jihyo hissed at him as she stood. “What's the matter, Oppa? Is that how you greet familynow?”

 

“Family?” Jinyoung asked sardonically, straightening up slightly from his hunched position. “Family? What family? You mean the idiots in Busan that gave me life? They're not my family. I've made myself clear already. I'm not returning to the pack.”

 

A pain expression crossed Jihyo's face before her eyes hardened. “So what? You think you can separate yourself from the pack and build your own? You aren't an alpha, Jinyoung. You'll always belong to the Park pack. He'll always own you - no matter where you go.”

 

Rage filled him as realization hit him. Hot betrayal seared through him, even as a possessive growl boiled up from his lungs. Jackson’s grip on his arm tightened. She didn't need to say a name for him to know who ‘he’ was. If not for the increasingly blinding rage roaring in him, he had no doubt it would've been painful. 

 

Instead of becoming angry, Jinyoung smiled tightly. His eyes began to lack luster, and his body became still as if he would shatter at a single touch. “You're wrong,” Jinyoung finally said softly after a while. It was almost inaudible, but it was clear to his ears. “My wolf doesn't recognize him as our alpha anymore.” Jinyoung's eyes searched the crowd until they landed on him. “He only recognizes one alpha, and it's someone that differs from that monster like night and day.”

 

His breath was knocked out of him at the impromptu, obviously unintended confession. The sincerity in Jinyoung’s voice left no room for doubt that his anger washed away in one swell swoop.

 

The club filled with a nefarious laugh at he looked to see Jihyo with her head thrown back, obviously enjoying the moment. “You can lie to yourself all you want, Oppa but the wolf and the heart are two different entities.”

 

Jinyoung docked his head down, but the smile on his face grew wider. One swift step forward and he had his hands around Jihyo’s neck. He lifted her in the air like she was nothing but a feather. He huffed a laugh as they came eye to eye. “The funny thing about canines is that they're no different from a lap dog. If you train it properly, it'll follow your every command. Mine is no different. 

 

Jaebum is my alpha. You can go back and tell that to your pack. I've found my own alpha. One that will protect and respect me. I'll no longer act as a servant to that monster. If I were you, I'd do the same.”

 

With that he dropped her on her feet again. She stumble for a second struggling to gain her composure and breath before she spoke again. “He will come for you.”

 

“And I’ll be waiting. Now, leave. Cousin or not, if I find you here again, I will maul you into so many pieces, they won't be able to identify your corpse.”

 

Jihyo's eyes grew wide before she huffed defiantly and stumped out the club. Jinyoung watched her leave before he silently bowed his head and walked past him. His scent filled him, but something about it concerned him. The anxiety was strong rolling off him - it was almost unpalatable.

 

He didn't know why, but he looked at Youngjae, who nodded back at him. He ran after Jinyoung. He didn't stop the omega. He followed Jinyoung into his dressing room where the omega stopped in the middle of it. He closed the door behind him. 

 

When the latch settled into its socket, Jinyoung’s knees buckling from under him. He caught the omega before he could hit the floor and together, they sagged to the floor. The omega's grip on his shirt was tight. The collar pulling past his collarbone, but he didn't care. He knew he was holding Jinyoung just as tightly. 

 

Fear was a bitter pill to swallow.

 

He didn't know how long they stayed like that, but slowly, Jinyoung’s scent calmed and their hold on each other began to sag. 

 

“Will you stay beside me?” the omega asked.

 

He tightened his arms just as bit again. “That shouldn't even be a question,” he tried to say lightly, but Jinyoung didn't even scoff at it, so he approached it more seriously. “I'll stay beside you until JB draws his last breath. You're mine, Jinyoung-ah. I don't give up on people who are mine.”

 

Jinyoung smiled at that softly, looking up at him. “Thank you. I should probably tell you about my family.”

 

He smiled, pulling the omega back into his arms. “Whenever you're ready, I'll be here to listen to you. Right here, Jinyoung - beside you.”

 

“I didn't lie,” Jinyoung said after a minute.

 

“About?”

 

“About you being my alpha.”

 

“How long?”

 

“A couple of days.”

 

He leaned away to look the omega in the eyes with surprise clear on his face.

 

“I guess Peachy always knew, but was denying it. I guess it was natural for us to go back to you.”

 

“Natural?” he asked softly trying to search the omega's face for an answer before Jinyoung could even utter a word in explanation.

 

“We recognized you as our alpha before that bastard made the bond. Peachy always loved your scent more than anything else.”

 

“Just my scent?” he teased.

 

“It’s sweet like ours,” Jinyoung giggled and his heart lightened at the sound. His omega’s laughter died, but a smile remained on his face. “The strawberries were the cherry on top.”

 

He dug his fingers into Jinyoung's side and the omega howled in laughter again. It was easily becoming his favorite sound in the world. 

 

“You're amazing, Jaebum. You're always so patient with me. You brighten my dark days, and take all my sadness away. I love you.”

 

He heart sang a soft melody as he pulled Jinyoung to his chest again. “I love you too, little omega.  _ My _ little omega.”

 

Jinyoung burrowed into his chest. His soft breath landing on his chest, warming him from the outside in. “I need to get back down there.”

 

He frowned. “Will you be okay? Working your entire shift tonight, I mean,” he asked in concern.

 

Jinyoung nodded. “She’s gone, and you’re here. I don’t care about anything else.”

 

His concern left him. He had faith in Jinyoung. “If it becomes too much, I can talk to Youngjae.”

 

Jinyoung shook his head this time. “I’ll be fine. I  _ am _ fine. We’ll talk more later.”

 

He smiled softly at the omega. “Okay,” he stood and helped Jinyoung to his feet. He was straightening Jinyoung’s collar when there was a knock on the door. A moment later, Youngjae peek in from behind the door before the beta stepped into the room. 

 

“Jackson just called me,” the beta announced without preamble.

 

Jaebum frowned pulling out his phone. There was a missed call on the screen from the alpha and a text. He opened it. 

 

Friday, 1745

 

Jackson Wang

 

‘Where are you? We need to talk.’

 

He typed a quick reply before looking back at Youngjae. “He called me too. He needs to talk to me.”

 

Youngjae shook his head. “He needs to talk to all of us. We’re meeting at the villa. Bambam and Yugyeom are on their way there right now. Ruben will be closing the bar tonight.”

 

He nodded, looking at Jinyoung. He remembered the look on Jinyoung’s face the last time everyone was gathered, but this time, Jinyoung was already reaching for his jacket. 

 

“Let’s go,” the omega urged, pushing him towards the door. There was an excitement in his voice that he began to wonder what was waiting for them at Jackson’s. His answer came when they were pulling into the villa’s drive. Half a dozen cars were parked outside and Mark was standing on the front steps with a younger man. There was no mistaking the resemblance between the two that it was easy to place a name to the new face. 

 

“Nyoungie,” Mark greeted softly, wrapping his thin arms around Jinyoung’s shoulders. “This is my brother - …”

 

“Joey,” Jinyoung completed, pulling away to extend a hand in greeting.

 

Mark’s brother took Jinyoung’s hand in his, shaking it briskly, but not rudely. “Thank you,” Joey said, looking Jinyoung in the eyes. The thanks didn’t need any explanation. The gratitude in younger alpha’s eyes were clear. 

Jinyoung smiled softly at the alpha, releasing his hand. Jinyoung looked at him then. “I should be the one thanking him.”

 

Whatever possessiveness he began to feel left him, and he felt himself begin to flush from his chest to his ears. Thankfully, Mark chose that moment to giggle. “The brooding - well, now flustered - alpha is Jinyoung’s.”

 

His blush deepened. “Evening, Mark. Is Jackson in his study?” he asked as they stepped into the villa.

 

Mark shook his head. “He’s in the living room with Jaeyoung. He’s refusing to give his pup up to anyone in my family, even my nieces.”

 

He couldn’t help but roll his eyes at that. It was relatable feeling possessive, but Jaeyoung was a pup. He moved to the living room entrance where he hesitated for a moment. The mix of scents were hard to separate, but there was no mistaking nervousness and fear that were thick in the air. Only one scent was indiscernible and it wasn’t Jackson’s. It smelt of age and power - one even Jackson couldn’t exude without effort.

 

Stepping around the corner, his eyes fell on the person who owned the scent, and his surprise couldn’t be contained as their eyes met. It wasn’t there first time meeting, but he was sure that it wasn’t in this life.

 

“How have you been, Jaebum-ssi?” the old woman asked, smiling softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shook* HOW DARE YOU LEAVE IT LIKE THAT , MIMZI ???
> 
> I know . Come scream at me *smiles evilly*


	102. Eaves and Eves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know its late but Happy Thanksgiving everyone <3 <3 <3

Chapter 102

 

Eaves and Eves

 

〆

He stopped dead in his tracks at the question, gaping at his nana. 

_ Nana knows Jaebum? How? _

It was clear he wasn't the only one surprised. Jaebum staggered a bit, staring at his grandmother mirroring his surprise. 

“You don't remember me, but I remember those moles like I remember my hands,” his grandmother said standing. She stood up and walked around the coffee table until she stood before the alpha. To his surprise, a tear fell from Jaebum's eyes before he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. 

“Mrs. Park,” he hiccuped.

His grandmother leaned out of his arms with a pout. “I'm Tuan now, silly boy.”

He chuckled. “How could I forget you? How have you been?”

“I asked first.”

“I've been well. I hope you've been the same,” he said gently, pulling her back to where she had been sitting. 

As they sat, she lifted her hands to cup his face. “I've been fine, my dear boy,” she said fondly before she gasped. “You really are bonded to someone who's bonded already.”

Jaebum bowed his head in shame.

“Don't worry, little alpha. We're here to help. Raymond explained the situation - somewhat hazily, but don't you worry.”

Jaebum looked at her with such reverence that his interest piqued deeper. “Nana, you know Jaebum?” he blurted out the question everyone clearly wanted answers to. 

His grandmother looked at him then, nodding. “Years ago, when I was just a young girl, Jaebum saved my life. I was angry at my father for his decision to move to the US, so I decided to take a walk in the forest by our tiny village. I came upon a pack of alphas and Jaebum here gave them a good beating.”

Jaebum blushed deeply. “Mrs. Park - I mean, Tuan. It was nothing. That was in the past - a past life to be exact.”

She patted Jaebum's hand. “I'm here to pay that back.”

“Ho- …?” Jaebum began to ask fearfully.

She shook her head, patting his hand more. “Not with my life. I value that too much.”

She looked at Jackson. “Some years after Raymond moved back after his studies and married Dorinne, I noticed a shift in the stars. When Mark was born, another shift. Then months later, the planets aligned. I knew history was going to change for hybrids. When Raymond came to me about Mark's betrothal I was against it, but this stubborn son of mine wouldn't listen until it was too late and Mark had fled. I urged him to find Mark. I thought about Jaebum and hoped with all my heart, he would find Mark and protect him. I haven't been wrong yet,” she said looking at Jaebum with a happy smile.  

“I saw a picture of you in a magazine while I was visiting my barber. How is this? How have you not aged at all?”

Jaebum’s shoulders slumped. “The man you met was a past life.”

His grandmother frowned in confusion. Before he could explain, Jackson spoke - retelling Jia Er and Yien's story. Of the people in the room, only Youngjae looked uncomfortable. The beta fidgeted in his seat every time Do Jie's name came up. 

When Jackson was done, he moved to stand beside Jackson and Jaeyoung. As he passed Youngjae, he squeezed the beta’s shoulder reassuringly. The alpha stood and he sat, taking the pup from him. 

His grandmother looked at the amulet around his neck before she lifted a hand and pointed at it. “Mark, where did you get that?” she asked.

He lifted the amulet hanging from neck, looking down at it. “Youngjae found it some years ago. He said it would protect me.”

She nodded. “The amulet is strong, but it's not enough. Joey, get my suitcase.”

The young alpha left the room, coming back with a trunk. He set it on the floor before and she looked at him expectantly. Sighing, Joey unlatched the buckles from the straps, opening it. From it, he extracted another box. This one smaller than the palm of the alpha’s hand. He gave it to her and she opened it excitedly. She pulled two items from the box and handed it to Jackson.

“I've been holding on to these for years,” she said.

Mark stared at the bands in Jackson's hands and tears welled up in his hands. The message was clear. 

“Nana,” he began to say, but his grandmother gave him a stern look.

“You already gave me a beautiful grandson, Yien. How much longer do I have to wait to see you to settled happily? You love him, don't you?”

He opened his mouth to protest, but he caught Jackson's eyes. They were so full of hope and happiness that he closed his mouth. 

Jackson’s brilliant smile lit up the darkest corner of his heart.  _ Nana is right. _

“It’s settled then. We're having a weddings,” his grandmother grinned.

He shook his head exasperatedly, but got up anyway and hugged his grandmother with one arm.

“Now, Jaebum,” his grandmother said as she pulled out of the hug, “My life will be complete, if I see you settled as well,” she said, her grin turning slightly mischievous. Jaebum opened his mouth to say something as well, but his grandmother stopped him with a hand raised in the air and looking away as if to avoid seeing his response. “I know. I know,” she said, looking up at the alpha again. She reached out a hand to caress his cheek. “We still have work to do, but you will get your moment, my boy.”

Jaebum smiled, albeit sadly. “One day,” the alpha whispered, taking her hand in his.

He turned back to Jackson and the alpha gave him a soft smile, pointing at their pup. He looked down to find Jaeyoung asleep and his chuckled. “I should put him in bed.”

Jackson followed behind him, and as they settled the pup on their bed, Jackson stood behind him.

“He’s not going anywhere, Gaga,” he told the alpha.

Jackson sighed. “I know.”

“Then why do you keep following him wherever he goes?” he asked in confusion.

“Because I know that if he’s close, you will be too,” Jackson replied pulling him into his arms.

He flinched in the alpha’s arms. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Jackson stepped back, but didn’t let his hand go. “Walk with me.”

He frowned. Although it had come out as a command, it sounded more like a question. He nodded.

Jackson pulled him out the villa through the side entrance and into the gardens where they walked along the path. It was night, but the moon lit their way. It was spring moving into summer, so the wind was almost absent. Hand in hand, they ambled along the pathway until finally Jackson spoke. “There’s a story of the sun’s love?”

He stopped dead in his tracks, looking up at the alpha, who was looking up at the moon. “No,” he whispered, afraid of the answer.

The alpha looked down at him, smiling sadly. They walked a little further down the path until they came to an alcove. Jackson pulled him to a bench and they sat quietly. After a few moments, Jackson spoke again. “During simpler times, the sun lit the sky so brightly that he became the symbol of joy and hope to the people on this earth. He was satisfied for a time until he watched the people fall in love under his radiance. Only then did he begin to feel lonely, and wondered if he was just destined to a life of solitude. One day as he was settling to go to sleep, he caught a glimpse of the moon as she rose. Dark, mysterious and radiant in her quiet, beautiful sadness, he fell in love. 

The moon, although flanked by millions of stars was lonely because although she could see the stars, she couldn’t touch them. Everyday, the two would only catch glimpses of one another twice - at dawn and at dusk. Everyday, they looked forward to those times. Everyday, they whispered their love to one another as one left and the other stayed behind. 

One day, the moon told him ‘Go. Let me breathe for we have decided fates. The people would be upset, if we broke the cycle we have already created. We can never be.’

Scorned into sadness, the sun did as she said, but in the summer, he would linger just a little longer in hopes of not only seeing her again, but that she would change her mind.

One day, at dusk just as he was falling asleep, he heard a whisper. ‘Don’t you dare abandon your blessing of light for my darkness.’”

His heart broke at the story. “Why are you telling me this story?”

“My question is: Is the sun chasing the moon or is the moon chasing the sun?”

He thought about the question, but no matter how he thought about it, he couldn’t come up with an absolute answer. “I don’t know.”

“Mark, do you not want to marry me?”

The question was so sudden, he stiffened before looking up at the alpha. “Why do you ask that?” he answered with a question of his own.

The alpha looked at the ground as if unable to meet his eyes. “It’s just… I don’t know. You didn’t really give your grandma an answer.”

He chuckled, pulling the alpha to him by the belt loop of his pants. He wrapped his arms around Jackson’s neck and smiled into the alpha’s eyes. “I’m not going anywhere, Gaga. I belong here - beside you. I don’t need a marriage contract to tell me where to stay.”

There was a doubtful look in the alpha’s eyes and he couldn’t help the sigh he released. Leaning in, he pressed his lips to the alpha’s. With some coaxing, Jackson opened up to him and he moaned at the taste of neroli. The sweet tangy taste filling him with desire. He moved down, kissing the alpha’s jaw, neck and chest until he felt the alpha settle against him. He settled his head on Jackson’s hard chest, inhaling his jasmine scent. “No one feels like you, Gaga. No one taste like you. No one makes me feel like you do. With you, I feel safe, and loved, and crazy. From now until I die, I’m going to spend every day telling you how much I love you until you believe in it again. Instead of looking at Jaeyoung, look at yourself because wherever you go, I’ll go. If getting married is what will make you believe it a little more, then let’s do it. Let’s get married.”

Jackson’s arms tightened around him, a small gasp falling on the crown of his head. “Are you sure?” the alpha asked, pulling away slightly to look him in the eyes.

“Absolutely,” he said without hesitation. “I wasn’t going to say no to Nana when she suggested it. I want you. I want everyone to know that you’re my alpha. I just don’t think it’s a good time to be thinking about weddings,” he said scrunching his nose.

Jackson chuckled, pulling him in again. “Okay. Yeah, let’s get married.”

A thought hit him then. “How does next week sound?” he asked.

“What?” Jackson asked, stepping back from him this time.

“Next week.”

“Are you serious?”

He nodded, smiling. “Jinyoung told me there’s gonna be a solar eclipse.”

The alpha chuckled, shaking his head.

“You see, Gaga. Even the sun found a way to keep his love with him. Solar eclipse happen at least two to four times a year, and every hundred years or so, he lets her cover a part of the earth in darkness when it’s supposed to be his time. If they have hope, so do we.”

The sad smile was gone on Jackson's face, replaced by a happy smile and relief washed over him. 

_ Now to keep that smile on his… _

“Jinyoung?” Jaebum's voice filled the night. 

A cold wind swept past them and he shivered. The tiny hairs on the nape of his neck stood on ends. Something felt very wrong.

Jaebum's steady foot fall gained rapidity and seconds later, the alpha turned the corner and made eye contact with him. “Have you seen Jinyoung?” 

He shook his head, standing from the bench. “He was in the living room with everyone when we left.”

A look of horror crossed Jaebum’s face. “No. No. No… he wouldn't,” the alpha said repeatedly, running both hands through his hair. “No. He would never.”

Jackson stood up abruptly. “We need to find him.”

“He would never put…,” 

Fear swept through him, and his knees were about to buckle under him before he flung himself forward, running towards the house. In hindsight, he would remember Jackson following him closely, but for now, he was focused on the lights illuminating the dewey eaves hanging from the side of the house.

_ No. No. No. Jinyoung, please. Jaeyoung… _

He ran down the hall and into the master bedroom. He didn’t slow down, tumbling right onto the bed, tearing at the pillows and sheets blindly. No matter how shredded they got, he still searched as though somehow Jaeyoung had tossed under one of the bedding. His suspicions were right. Jinyoung had taken his pup. Where he and Jackson had laid Jaeyoung just minutes ago was cold. His baby blanket was gone as well. 

His baby was gone.

Cold, blind rage filled him. Hot betrayal seared him from the inside, out and he began to pummel at the sheets until a pair of arms pulled him close. He tried to wrangle himself out of their hold until a soothing voice filled his ears.

“We’ll find him, Mark. We’ll find him,” Jackson whispered.

He screamed and thrashed, hot tears spilled down his cheek - fear gripping at his heart. He turned into the alpha’s arms, pulling at his shirt desperately. “Jackson, my son. Oh my god, Jackson! My son… My son is gone.”

“We’ll find him, Mark. No matter what we’ll find him,” the alpha kept repeating, but even to his ears they sounded doubtful. 

“I’ll kill him, Jackson. If anything happens to Jaeyoung, I swear to god, I’ll kill him.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my updates are very far between nowadays and unfortunately I can't promise to make them more often now that I'm working more than full time but I will promise to update as soon as I have full chapters . I won't hold anything back . I will see this fic end even if it kills me ! Damn it !


	103. Pray and Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Mark deals vs how Jackson deals

_Pray and Prey_

 

〆

He held Mark as tightly as the pain in his chest. His mind was in a million and one places, but one thought stuck no matter how many times he tried to shake it away. They had spent too long in the house and the surrounding area for him to sniff the pup's scent out. 

 

Mark shifted in his arms and he loosened them slightly to allow the omega room to shift freely. He was sinking back into his mind when Mark sat up suddenly. His cry of pain filled the room and his heart wrenched. 

 

“Mark, baby,” he soothed, pulling the omega to his chest again. He wanted with all his heart to cry, but he had to be strong - for Mark, for Jaeyoung. He had to be strong.

 

“Jackson, my son…,” Mark whimpered, gripping his shirt so tightly his knuckles were white.

 

“I know. We'll find him, Mark. I promise you. We'll find him.”

 

The omega began to scramble off the bed frantically. “We have to go.”

 

Frowning in confusion, he got out of bed again. “Where?”

 

“To him, Jackson. We have to go to him.”

 

“Him?” Fear tightened its grip on him.

 

“We have to go to Jaeyoung.”

 

He looked up at the ceiling, fighting the fresh sting of tears before he walked around the bed and pulled Mark to him again. “Mark.”

 

“No, Jackson. We have to go to him. Hurry up. Get dressed. We have to go. We have to go now!”

 

“Mark, baby. We don't know where he is. He could be anywhere.” Mark pummeled his fist against his chest, simultaneously pushing him away, but he didn't let go. When Mark wouldn't stop, he pushed the omega an arm's length away and looked into his eyes. “Mark, you need to be strong. If you want to find him, you need to pull yourself together.”

 

Mark stopped and looked him in the eyes. His red swollen eyes fluttered with unshed tears. “He wouldn't do anything to Jaeyoung, right? He wouldn't hurt Jaeyoung.”

 

He couldn’t answer. He wanted to believe Jinyoung wouldn't. He wanted to believe Jinyoung loved Jaeyoung dearly like they did, but he couldn't say it, nor could he lie to Mark. “I don't know.”

 

Mark began to sob again, but this time there was anger in his eyes. “If he so much as touches even a single strand on Jaeyoung’s head, I'm going to kill him.”

 

“That's right, Mark. Get mad. Get very mad. They took our son. Give them hell,” he pushed.

 

There was a dangerous flash in Mark's eyes before the omega pried himself free from his hands. He followed Mark out the room and into the living room where everyone stopped and looked at him. He watched Jaebum and Mark’s eyes meet before his friend ambled towards his mate. 

 

“Mark, I -...”

 

Mark shook his head. “Just find him.”

 

Jaebum’s jaw tightened a tad before he answered. “I will.”

 

Mark began to walk towards the kitchen then stopped and turned back to the alpha. “I'm gonna give you an out now, Jaebum. If you don't want to be with the pack anymore, then leave now. If you choose to stay, just know this - if Jinyoung hurts Jaeyoung, I'm gonna kill him.”

 

Fear flashed briefly before Jaebum’s eyes before he answered. “If he hurts Jaeyoung, then I don't know him.”

 

Mark nodded and walked away.

 

He walked towards Jaebum and looked the alpha in the eyes, searching for something - anything. “Are you sure?”

 

Jaebum sighed and dropped himself on the couch. “No.”

 

“Then why?” he asked, confused.

 

“I don't understand. He loves Jaeyoung. I'm sure of that much, but Jacks, he had so many opportunities to take Jaeyoung. Why now? On top of that, Jinyoung told me himself that he broke the bond. His wolf recognizes me as his alpha now, so why did he take Jaeyoung?  _ Where _ did he take Jaeyoung?”

 

He was even more confused now. “What? How? How did he break the bond?”

 

Jaebum sighed. “Conditioning.”

 

“Like behavior conditioning?”

 

Jaebum nodded.

 

“And it worked?”

 

Jaebum rubbed the heels of his palms against his eyes in frustration. “I don't know.”

 

“You're bonded to him, aren't you?”

to him. I can't read him like you can read me.”

 

He nodded his head in understanding. “Do you know anywhere Jinyoung would…” He stopped, unable to say the rest. He sighed. “I can't stopped this nagging feeling that Jinyoung didn't take Jaeyoung.”

 

Jaebum glanced at him in surprise, but didn't say anything. The doorbell rang throughout the villa and they both looked in the direction of the hall leading to the front door. They both stood on their feet about to walk the short distance, but Joey got to the door first, accepting a package from the deliverer. 

 

The younger alpha brought the box to them. “It’s for you,” he said, handing the envelope to him. 

 

He sniffed the envelope first, confirming his suspicions. “Shi Li,” he said, glancing at Jaebum from the corner of his eye as he ripped the envelope open. 

 

_ Been a long time, my friend. Let's stop this cycle once and for all. Escort Mark to the warehouse addressed below by midnight alone, and I'll spare the pup. Do anything stupid and I kill both of them.  _

 

He closed his eyes as a fresh wave of pain and relief struck him. Although the message was ambiguous, one thing was clear - Jaeyoung was alive and well, and he was with Jinyoung. 

 

He passed the note to Jaebum for the alpha to read. He dropped to a squat, putting his head in his hands. 

 

_ How did we come to this? Jia Er, help me,  _ he called silently to his wolf.

 

_ Gaga, cage the bird. Only when it’s caged will it know fear. When it knows fear, it'll know desperation. _

 

“Jackson,” a small voice called to him and he opened his eyes to find Mark staring at him with large, questioning eyes filled with worry. “Tell me.”

 

“He's okay.”

 

“What does he want?” Mark asked, even as his eyes dropped to the floor. It was clear he knew the answer to his own question. 

 

It was on the tip of his tongue to say the one word that answered it all, but Jaebum laid a hand on his forearm. When he turned to the alpha, the other simply shook his head, so he clamped his mouth shut. He turned back to Mark.

 

“It doesn't matter what he wants,” he said, walking towards his omega. “I'm not giving you up. You belong to me! Do you understand me?” he asked, lifting Mark's gaze from the floor with a grip of his chin. 

 

“But - …,”

 

He shook his head admonishingly. “We'll get him back, Mark - even if I have to die trying. I will bring back Jaeyoung.”

 

Mark shook like a leaf against the wind under his eyes, and his heart felt it, clenching. He steeled himself against it, suppressing the shiver that threatened to run up his spine. Fear was gripping at him with sharp claws, but he held himself firm. 

 

“I will end this my way.”

 

Mark's eyes hardened into cold, grey stones before he turned his head away. The motion was done so abruptly that the grip he had on the omega caused his thumb to press into his index finger. “And what way is that, Jackson? He hasn't even come at us and we're already scared. We live everyday like prey ready to tuck tail and run. When do we stop letting him scare us and become the predators instead?”

 

He duck his head in shame. No matter how he looked at it, Mark was right. From the day he learned of their origins, he's done nothing but hide in the shadows looking I've this shoulder. Always ready to protect by fleeing rather than charging forward and eliminating the threat.

 

“If you won't do anything, then I will!” Mark hissed, turning away from him.

 

He snapped his gaze up at the retreating omega. By then, Mark was halfway down the hall. “Mark,” he called, forcing a firm tone he didn't feel at all. The overwhelming fear dug its claws into his heart. He jogged after the omega. “Mark,” he said again as he followed the omega into the master bedroom. “What are you gonna do?”

 

“I'm giving myself up,” Mark said simply.

 

“No,” he said forcefully.  _ Just a little more _ .

 

Mark whirled on him then. “You don't own me.”

 

The words sliced through his heart like a hot knife cutting through butter. On an exhale, he huffed out a weak, “Mark,” but the omega was not listening to him. 

 

“You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do…”

 

The knife continued its path deeper into his chest.

 

“So, I'm doing it my way, Jackson,” omega ended his tirade.

 

White, hot anger filled the hole as the knife was pulled out from him. 

 

_ No more games.  _ He placed all his chips on the table, ready to gamble it all away.

 

He stalked toward Mark just as the omega was donning his coat. One grip on his shoulder, and Mark was whirling around to face him. “I may not have any rights to you, but I do have rights towards Jaeyoung. He is as much mine as he is yours, so if anything happens to him, I will walk away forever, Mark. Next life or none, I won't ever come for you. You can continue in this cycle for as long as your soul exists,” he spat.

 

Pain flashed across the omega’s face and satisfaction filled him. The knife buried itself into his chest again, but he ignored it. 

 

“Hurts, doesn’t it?” he goaded. “You will heed my words, Mark. Whether you like it or not, I'm still the alpha in this room - in this relationship.”

 

Mark gaze hardened and he clenched his jaw as the pain in his chest amped up. As much as he hated being ‘the bad guy,’ he needed Mark desperate. He needed Mark to  _ fear _ . He needed Mark to be  _ mad _ . 

 

“Fuck you, Jackson Wang,” Mark said lowly. The muscles in his jaw twitched beneath the skin of his jaw.

 

_ That's right, Mark. Get mad. Get really mad.  _ “You wanna kill someone? Good,” he pushed. “You're mad? Good. He took Jaeyoung. He took our baby.”

 

This time when Mark shook beneath his palms, it wasn't with fear. The wild, feral anger he felt in his heart reflected back at him from Mark's granite grey eyes - beautiful, sinful and malicious. 

 

“Remember this feeling, Mark because when we come face to face with him like you so desperately want right now, I'm gonna feed him to you, baby.”

 

Mark's eyes pierced into his with a deadly stillness. “You better pray my son doesn't get hurt, Jackson Wang, or so help me, I'll rip apart too.”

 

Relief filled him.

 

“I'll let you,” he replied simply before he walked out of the room.

 

He stalked down the hall to his study where he found Jaebum, Youngjae and Yugyeom hovering over a map. The two looked up at him as he picked up the phone on the desk and dialed security. “Tighten security on the ground of the villa. No one comes in and no one goes out with my direction permission. Don't even let a fly enter or exit,” he barked at the head of security.

 

He placed the phone back onto the cradle and looked at the trio standing across his desk. “Fill me in.”

 

Jaebum nodded his head, even as Yugyeom looked hesitant and Youngjae looked like he was going to protest. 

 

“The warehouse is by the waterfront on the other side of the Han. The place is under construction, so it's deserted. On top of that, the streets are too narrow for vehicles. With so little time and being no doubt heavily guarded, I can't scout the area for an escape plan. So, to put it shortly, I can get you in there safe, but I can't get you out,” Jaebum said with a scowl.

 

He shook his head. “All I need is to get in there. I leave with my family or not at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you follow me on Twitter , I'm sorry but it had to be done . I am joking tho . I won't stop writing this until I finish it . I've worked too long and too hard to just drop it like it doesn't matter to me .


	104. Find and Fined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Youngjae .....

_Find and Fined_

 

〆

 

Fear, anger, anxiety, hope. The room was filled with them and it was stifling, but he endured. He shut off his sixth sense and focus on the map laid out on the table. 

 

It was suicide. No matter how strong Jackson was or how much magick Mark possessed, even with a talisman protecting him - it was suicide. In comparison to World War II Japanese soldiers, there was level beyond kamikaze to name this mission - and this was it. 

 

If his suspicions were accurate, Park Jinyoung possessed magick - more magick than he was able to cultivate in the short time he's known Mark and began his training. Walking into Park Jinyoung's trap was like being on the opposite team, standing under a hoop for a penalty shot. 

 

He watched as Jackson shook his head determinedly. “All I need is to get in there. I leave with my family or not at all.”

 

“Jacks-...” He began to say, but the alpha rose his hand in the air. 

 

“This is my son, Youngjae-ah.”

 

He clenched his jaw together in anger. “You'll be walking right into a trap. This is suicide.”

 

“Do you have a better option?” Jackson hissed angrily. 

 

He did, but he needed time, but it was clear; time was not an option Jackson was seeing at the moment. “We didn't work this hard and get this far for you to throw caution into the wind and bend to him,” he hissed back. “I love Jaeyoung. Maybe not as much as you, but I love him all the same.”

 

“He's got to have one weakness. Not everyone is fearless. If we can just find it…”

 

It was Jaebum, who shook his head next. “Not enough time.”

 

He sighed, raking a hand through his hair until he got to the nape of his neck and just gripped at the tiny strands there. He looked at the map for a second before he turned and walked out the room. He poked his head into the kitchen where he found Mark and his older sister, Tammy speaking in hushed tones. 

 

“Have you guys seen Bambam?”

 

Mark faked a smile at him and his heart squeezed. “He said he was going for a walk in the garden.”

 

He nodded. “Thank you,” he 

 

He didn't wait for a reply, choosing to walk out to the garden to find his employee. He found the omega sitting on a bench with a daisy between his finger, spinning it. He was so enthralled by the flower that he didn't even hear him walking towards him. “Bambam-ah.”

 

The omega shook, looking up at him with a startled expression. “Oh, Hyung,” he said, starting to stand on his feet.

 

He waved his hand, sitting on the bench beside the omega. “Sit,” he commanded.

 

Bambam obliged, sitting back down. “Are you okay, Hyung?” he asked after a moment of silence.

 

He glared at the coarse cobblestone beneath his shoes. “No. No, I'm not okay. Jackson-ssi is dead set on proceeding with this suicide plan and Jaebum-hyung isn't even trying to stop him. Mark is so… spaced out fighting his worry and anger that I can't even ask him to reason with his alpha.”

 

“And Yugyeomie?” Bambam asked.

 

He hadn't even thought about it, but now that he did, the young alpha also looked worried. “I don't know him as well as you do, but he seemed as apprehensive as I did.”

 

Bambam smiled fondly, albeit crookedly. “Yugyeom can’t mask his feelings to save his life, so what you read is what he feels.”

 

He nodded somberly. 

 

“So... what do you need me to do, Hyung?” Bambam asked almost mischievously.

 

He looked at the omega carefully for a second, unsure of how to proceed. “I need you to stall them for a bit.”

 

“How long do you need?”

 

There was no hesitation in the omega’s voice, so he continued with more confidence.  “I'll need at least an hour head start, but anything longer would be great.”

 

Bambam nodded. “I got it, Hyung. Go. Do what you have to do.”

 

He frowned. “That's it? No questions asked?”

 

The omega shook his head. “I know you have your reasons. You care about Mark-hyung, so I'm not worried. I trust you.”

 

He released the pent up breath he had been holding. “Thank you, Bambam-ah.”

 

Bambam smiled at him sadly. “Go.”

 

He stood up, nodding his head absentmindedly. With one last look at the man that had stood by his side for years, he turned and walked away. He got in his car and started the engine. He signed heavily as he looked at Jackson's countryside villa. 

 

For six years, it had been him who had taken care of Mark, and he'd be damned if he was going to stand around and watch his efforts go to waste. He pulled out of his parking and began the drive to his brother's place at the edge of Seoul.

 

There hours is all he had and he didn't waste it, driving twenty-five miles faster than the speed limit. His heart pouring in chest made it almost hard to take proper breath. In all his life, this has been the most anxious time of all. The thirty minute driver to his brother's villa was nerve-wrecking, and not the usual heart-warming, fuzzy feeling. 

 

As he pulled into the parking lot of Young Hwan's apartment complex, he quickly made a mental note that he was going to hold a family dinner. He chuckled to himself slightly. 

 

_ If we make it out alive. _

 

The thought alone was sombering, but he could only hope that what he needed his brother still possessed. He made his way up the stairs and knocked on his brother’s door. He was just about to take out his spare key when the lock clicked and the door swooped open to reveal his brother. 

 

“Youngjae-ah,” his brother greeted in confusion. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Hyung,” he breathed out in relief before he took a deep breath to muster up the courage he didn't feel like he had. “I need it.”

 

His brother's expression slowly hardened. “No.”

 

“Hyung, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important,” he pressed, taking a step forward.

 

The move was effective. If his brother had any thought of slamming the door in his face, now it was impossible. He stood straight as a rod, coming just inches shorter than older brother, but as sturdy as one made of iron in comparison to his brother's slightly less built stature.

 

“No, Youngjae-ah. It's too dangerous. Don't you remember what happened the last time you touched it?”

 

He closed his eyes thinking about the large scar across his sister’s spine. “Yes,” he replied regretfully.

 

“Then, please. Don't make me repeat myself. It doesn't belong to you.”

 

“No, but I know who it belongs to.”

 

The shocked expression that crossed his brother’s face would've been humorous in another situation. “Who is it?”

 

He shook his head. “Later, Hyung.”

 

His brother hesitated for a second and anger filled him. 

 

“Hyung, we don't have time,” he said gripping at his brother's shoulders.

 

“Youngjae-ah, don't misunderstand. The stone is powerful on its own, but in the hands of its owner, it's deadly. On top of that, everyone around it, can't…”

 

He cut his brother short with a hiss. “I know.”

 

“Then why risk it?” his brother asked, his voice growing louder with each word. “You'll be defenseless,” he whispered hoarsely.

 

“Because it doesn't belong to us, Hyung. It never did. It's time for me to pay up,” he said softly.

 

His brother sighed in defeat before turning to room and coming back with the brown case that came along with the talisman. The apprehension his brother felt was clear on his face as he hesitantly handed the case to him. 

 

He took the case and tucked it under his arm before he pulled his brother in for a one arm hug. “I'll see you later, Hyung.”

 

“Youngjae-ah,” his brother began, but he shook his head against his brother's shoulder.

 

“I'll be okay, Hyung.”

 

His brother sighed, releasing him with a nod of his head. “Be careful.”

 

He nodded. “Take care of yourself, Hyung.” With that, he turned and walked out. A part of him wished his brother's girlfriend was there, but the other part was relieved that she wasn't. Whatever came to pass, he was glad he was able to see his family one last time.

 

His next stop was a little further away, but he knew it like the back of his hand. He made his way into Seoul, cursing the traffic as the first hour passed. He silently prayed Bambam was able to stall them. 

 

He pulled into his usual parking spot at the back door of Whiskers and looked at the door he's entered more times than he could count on both his hands and feet ten times over. His mind slowly drifted further towards his will. The first lines were clear in his mind now.

 

_ In the case of my inevitable death… _

 

He shook his head. “No time to dwell on that, Choi Youngjae,” he scolded, turning to pick the box up from the back seat. He opened his door and stepped out. 

 

The club was closed and He was glad He didn't have to slither through the crowds to get to where he needed to go. He unlocked the back door and it squeaked on its hinges. He made a mental note to ask Bambam to oil the hinges as he made his way up the stairs to his office. 

 

As he opened his office door, a cold draft greeted him and he shivered. In all his years as the owner of Whiskers, his office had always been his sanctuary. The one place he could immerse himself in the quietness and burrow in the work that waited for him to get ready for the next day, but today was different. Today, what waited for him wasn't related to Whiskers and yet, had everything to do with it. 

 

He walked to his desk and placed the box on his desk before he reached into his breast pocket for his handkerchief. He folded it thickly before placing it down on his desk next to the box. 

 

He opened the wooden box and picked up the dagger. He unbuttoned his shirt exposing his chest. He aimed aimed the edge at his heart. The metal pricked into his skin and he hissed as he pushed on the handle. 

 

Blood gathered around the hilt of the dagger and dripped to the floor. Today, the red hue of it was dark, it was almost a sleek black.  _ His blood. Witch Blood.  _ The blood of a person with practiced cultivated magick only had to properties - healing and killing. When spilled in death, it healed. When spilled willingly, it was poisonous. One drop straight from the heart was lethal. This much was apparent in all his reading to cultivate his magick. 

 

He plopped himself in his chair with a heavy sigh of relief. “Today, I'm paying the debt back, Jackson… Hyung,” he whisper closing his eyes, exhaustion finally claiming him. He reached into his pocket with shaking hands and pulled out his phone. He quickly found Bambam' s number on his list of contacts. 

 

“Hyung,” Bambam squeaked through the line when it connected.

 

“Bambam-ah, have Mark meet me in my office in Whiskers,” he whispered weakly through the line.

 

“Hyung, what's wrong? Are you okay?” the omega asked. The panic in his voice rang loudly.

 

“I'll be okay,” he replied softly, fighting the urge to cough. “Bambam-ah, thank you. I don't know what i would've done without you these past few years. I wish you and Yugyeomie all the happiness in the world. Thank Jinyoung for me, will you?” he asked. Black dots began to flit across his vision.

 

“Hyung,” Bambam began to sob through the phone.

 

“If you think you can leave this world without my permission, I oughtta kill you myself, Choi Youngjae!” Jinyoung said, his voice filling the room. 

 

“Jin-...,” he began to say, but never a got a chance to finish, too weak to continue.

 

Cold hands lifted him from the chair and his back met the floorboards. The same hands splayed across his chest, pressing him not too gently into the floor.

 

“Oh my god,” he heard Mark say as he began to fade. “Jackson, blood from the heart of a witch is lethal. Youngjae, what have you done?”

 

“Fuck,” Jackson growled. 

 

He almost laughed, thinking about Jackson in his mind. He could see the alpha raking his hands through his blonde hair in frustration. 

 

It was ironic. Jackson should've been his alpha too. He should've helped Jackson back then - followed him - like he was now. Instead, he had been blinded by his own undying loyalty to the powers that he had followed all his life as Do Jie. 

 

He opened his eyes, long enough to look at Jackson. “This is me paying my debt,  _ Hyung.” _

 

Tears filled Jackson's eyes. “Youngjae-ah, you don't owe me anything.”

 

He shook his head and a liquid fire burned up his throat. He coughed and the taste of his own blood tingles across his tongue. “I'm leaving Mark in your care, Hyung.”

 

_ Cold, dark, quiet. Death is a much more peaceful place than I thought. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone ! Sorry this was late "/ 
> 
> I hope everyone has been doing well and continue to do so for all of 2019 :')


End file.
